Marauder Meets Girl
by Mrs.SiriusO.Black
Summary: Marauder era! Elaine is having the time of her life at Hogwarts.  Between boys, friends, family, and school, life can get pretty interesting.  Especially when Sirius Black begins to play an important role.  Rated M to be safe and for later chapters!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I own no characters from the Harry Potter world, they all belong to the brilliant and wonderful JK Rowling! I do however find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful.

This is my first fanfic and I'm really, really excited about it! The first two or three chapters aren't too long but they will progressively get longer as the story progresses. Read and review please, I'll really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Marauder Meets Girl<p>

Chapter One

_Elaine Prescott, you are finally going home. _I thought as I walked through the barrier between platforms nine and ten. Most young witches and wizards who were going back to school certainly weren't rejoicing in that fact like I was, but I couldn't help it, I was bloody excited for my fifth year. When my trolley, which was carrying my school trunks and my beautiful black and white Snowy Owl named Antigone, connected with the bricked wall at Kings Cross Station my heart sped up and although I knew this would never happen, I always feared that that barrier would be just that and that I would wake up from this amazing dream where I was a witch and going to school in an ancient enchanted castle where I was studying to make it in the wizarding world.

When I came out on the other side of wall, I saw the Hogwarts Express and my heart sped up. I couldn't describe how elated I was to be going back to school. I allowed my trolley to be taken by one of the porters and spotted my best friend in the world, Lily Evans.

Lily Evans was not only an incredibly talented witch but a really beautiful girl. Her hair was long and gorgeous shade of red which put my lengthy, light brown hair, which I was rather fond of, to shame. Her eyes were almond shaped and a stunning shade of green which also seemed to put my blue ones to shame, but nevertheless, I loved her like a sister. She was one of the few constants, besides school and my mother and father, in my life. Something else about Lily that I found superbly interesting was that she was muggle-born, and I only being around pure-blood wizards my entire life, I couldn't help but want to be at her home all the time.

I thought back to my parents and gave a small smile. Sure, I was excited to be going back to school, but I would miss them. They weren't like normal wizarding families, although they were pure-blood they weren't as obsessed with their bloodline like most of the others, but they were two very odd people. My father worked in the Ministry of Magic in the sporting department, working on things such as tournaments and the Quidditch World Cup and my mother stayed at home. And unlike most pure-blood families, they chose differently when it came to the war that was going on, they didn't care about Lord Voldemort and his obsession with killing off muggle-borns, they were more interested in just keeping me safe. Most of the time we were referred as blood-traitors.

"Lils!" I shouted over the jabbering of students saying goodbye to their parents and meeting up with their friends.

Lily spun around and spotted me at once. "Elaine!" She bounded towards me and hugged me tightly. "I've missed you! Wow, you look so grown up!"

I laughed and told her the same. After catching up for just a few more moments, we made our way on to the train and found a compartment which held our other two friends, Charlotte 'Charlie' Roberts, a half-blood witch with shoulder length blonde hair and big brown eyes, and Kendra Finkley, another half-blood witch with dark brown, nearing black hair and pale blue eyes. I jumped into the compartment and greeted the both of them and smiled when we all sat down.

The four of us made up the fifth year girls of Gryffindor House. Each of us were uniquely talented in certain areas, except for Lily who was just about good at anything. Charlie was a genius when it came to Ancient Runes and Arithmancy, Kendra had a talent for Potions and Herbology, while I held my own in Defense Against the Dark Arts and my absolute favorite, Transfiguration. Like I said before, Lily was good at everything.

As the four of us spoke about our holiday, we were interrupted by none other than James Potter and the rest of his little crew, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, and Peter Pettigrew, the four of them liked to call themselves the Marauders, some ridiculous name they had dubbed themselves in our first year. The four of them were the fifth year boys of Gryffindor House.

Lily tensed up immediately. Since our third year, James had had a crush on her and made it very clear to her that he wanted her to give him a chance. Unfortunately for him she couldn't stand him. "Well, I have to go to the Prefect carriage, I'll join you girls later."

James frowned.

"I'll join you Lily," Remus said before she left. "Charlotte, Kendra, Elaine, I hope you all had a good holiday." He went off to join Lily leaving the rest of the Marauders at the entrance of our compartment.

Remus was honestly the only one we really liked. He was a tall boy with shaggy light brown hair and was rather thin, but he was by far the nicest of what we had to put up with. Then there was James who had his fair share of admirers, he had fluffy dark brown hair that was always messy and brown eyes which were masked by exceptionally round glasses and he was just slightly shorter than Remus. He was also captain of the Quidditch team and was built like a chaser, muscular but not very intimidating.

Next was Peter Pettigrew, who was really the only one who didn't fit in to the group. He was a short boy and rather plump with big watery eyes, all he did was follow them around, not to mention he was as thick as one could get.

Finally, there was Sirius Black who was rather attractive but by far had the most ghastly personality. Sirius was insanely tall with shoulder length, nearing black hair and he had gray eyes with what looked like a few specs of blue. He was slightly bulkier in build than the rest of his friends because of his days as a beater on the Gryffindor House Quidditch team with long arms and large hands. Sirius also had plenty of girls chasing him at Hogwarts, and to be honest, they were rather annoying, walking about him giggling and staring, but he didn't seem to mind, well no, that isn't fair, it bothered him sometimes. During our third year he gave a girl a giraffe neck because she had tried to sneak a love potion in to his pumpkin juice. The sole thing that I found interesting about Sirius Orion Black, was that he was put into Gryffindor while the whole lot of his family had always been in Slytherin, he didn't get along with his pure-blood maniac parents, and for that, he was tolerable.

"Can we help you lot?" I asked as Sirius took a seat next to me and I groaned.

He grinned. "We can't just come and say hello? I'm offended. Right, Prongs?"

I rolled my eyes at the nickname. Aside from calling themselves the Marauders, they each had individual nicknames which I still didn't understand. James was Prongs, Sirius was Padfoot, Remus was Moony, and Peter was Wormtail.

James sat down on top of Charlie to annoy her. "I am totally offended Padfoot. Prescott we were just stopping by to say hello to our favorite Gryffindor gals."

Peter sniggered next to Sirius.

"Get off me!" Charlie snapped trying to push James off of her.

"They obviously haven't done much growing up over the holidays," Kendra stated while she flipped through the pages of a muggle magazine.

"More like they're never going to grow up," I muttered but Sirius heard me.

"What has got your knickers in a twist Prescott?" Sirius asked condescendingly.

I took my wand out of my pocket. "Black, you and your friends get out now or I'll hex you into next term."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm shaking in my boots, Prescott."

I thought it funny that our unspoken rule was to talk to each other only using each others last names because we found each other so abhorred. "Don't sass me you toerag. Leave or I'll hex you, you know I will."

He sighed and stood up. "You're such a buzzkill. Come on Prongs, Wormtail, I can tell when we're not wanted."

Charlie let out a long breath when James hopped off of her. "Obviously not."

Before they left, Sirius turned and look at me, "By the way Prescott, you're looking good."

I pointed my wand at him before he laughed, loud like a bark, and closed the compartment door shut before I could jinx him. "Damn."

Kendra and Charlie laughed.

I made a face.

"He so fancies you," Charlie told me.

"Yeah, right. And I'm not going to get a single detention this entire school year," I scoffed. I was notorious for being a good student in tough subjects, but I was even more known for having enough detentions to rival that of Sirius and James, the top pranksters at school, because I enjoyed my fair share of pranks as well.

Lets just say Mr. Filch, the caretaker, couldn't stand the Gryffindor fifth years.

"He did say you were looking good, which you are! You're all grown up. Summer was very kind to you," Kendra pointed out.

I rolled my eyes. "Guys, it's Black, he says things like that to get into girls' pants. Who knows how many girls he has romped around with in the past two years."

At that moment, Lily walked in who was being escorted to the compartment by Severus 'Snivellus' Snape.

I shivered. Although he was friends with Lily, he gave me the complete creeps. He was tall and lanky with black eyes and a large hooked nose. His hair went below his chin and it disgustingly greasy. If I supported anything the Marauders did, it was their horrible behavior to Snivellus, a name I believe they created. They jinxed him every chance they had.

Lily said a cheery goodbye to him and he merely nodded at the rest of us.

"Lily, why are you friends with that greaseball?" I asked as politely as I could.

She gave me a stern look. "He's not bad! Besides, we grew up together. How can you stand being in the same room as James Potter?"

I laughed. "That is not the same thing. Granted, James is very annoying and he comes with awful baggage in regards to his friends, but at least he's _clean."_

Kendra and Charlie both giggled.

Lily sighed. "You're impossible."

I grinned at her. "But you love me!"

She shook her head. "I ask myself why, all the time."

I clutched my chest where my heart was and rolled to the floor of the compartment. "I-I-I think my heart is breaking. Oh, woe is me!"

The three of them laughed as Lily lifted me back into my seat. "You're ridiculous and I love you. Now, we should all change into our robes, I expect we'll be arriving some time soon."

"Here, here! Hurry up Ken and Charlie, Lils is a prefect now, don't forget."

Lily rolled her eyes but I could tell she was fighting a smile as the rest of us changed into our school clothes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely no one and nothing from the Harry Potter world because they belong to the wonderful JK Rowling!

Here's chapter two and I hope you all enjoy it! Again, it's a bit on the short side but I promise the rest will be longer!

Thank you two everyone who read it and especially for the review! I really, really appreciate it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

The first few weeks back to school were strictly academic because teachers were stressing the importance of our O.W.L.'s which stood for Ordinary Wizarding Levels which were exams that were going to take place at the end of the school year. Lily of course was panicking because if she didn't do well she was going to absolutely just die.

One night at the ends of September, the Marauders were waltzing into the Gryffindor common room just before curfew. I was sitting on a couch by the fire and Sirius sauntered over to me, a pumpkin pasty in hand, and lied down with his head in my lap.

I groaned. "What do you want, Black?"

He grinned. "Nothing really. I just enjoy bothering you."

Lily snorted.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Aside from that, where did you get the food from?" I had skipped out on dinner that day, opting to finish up a potions essay.

He smirked. "Nicked it from the kitchens." There was a disgusting amount of pride in his voice. "Impressed?"

I shrugged.

"So, Lily, about that next Hogsmeade visit, what do you say?" James was asking her as he sat at her feet in the corner of the common room.

I laughed.

She glared at me and then at James. "Why are you so insufferable? I've been saying no for years now, why would I say yes this time?"

James looked over at Sirius who made a face at Lily.

I pinched Sirius. "Don't look at her like that."

"Ow! You're such a girl," he muttered.

I looked back over at James and Lily.

"I'm hoping that one day my persistence is going to turn entirely too endearing for you and you're just going to realize: 'Merlin! What have I been doing all this time? I'm in love with James Potter!'" James explained to her.

She shut her book and walked past him. "You're ridiculous and a complete bully. I don't know why people throw themselves at your feet or even how Remus puts up with you. I'm going to bed."

James sighed and then walked over to where Sirius and I were and made a face at me. "Your best friend hates me."

"James, you make her crazy," I pointed out.

Sirius laughed. "Prescott has a point."

"That's a surprise, Black is actually agreeing with me."

Sirius grinned.

Remus then saw us and made his way over to us and sat down in a nearby chair. "Why was there shouting just now? And did I hear my name?"

James lifted a shoulder and then let it drop. "The usual, Lily turning me down, saying I'm a menace to society, and that she couldn't understand why you were friends with Padfoot, Wormtail, and I."

Remus tried not to laugh. "Look mate, Lily is a very good person and you're a little-"

Sirius interrupted. "Awful."

I laughed. "Annoying."

"Mean," Peter had piped up from beside the fire.

James scowled. "I hate the lot of you."

I stood up, dropping Sirius's head to the couch. "Good night children...except you Remus, goodnight to you!" I skipped off to my dormitory and was greeted with a pillow being thrown at my head. "Um?"

"Sorry Elaine, I was trying to get out my anger and then you opened the door before I chucked it," Lily said sheepishly.

"No big deal, Lilypop," I assured her and then threw myself onto my four poster bed. "What's up?"

"What's up? James Potter is what's up! He's the most aggravating, self-centered, bullying, toerag I have ever met in my life!" She exclaimed before changing into her nightgown.

I sniggered along with Charlie and Kendra.

"Lily, give it up. We all know you have a little thing for Potter!" Charlie said while jumping from her bed to Kendra's to mine.

I laughed as Lily's face turned to the color of her hair. "I do not like James Potter!"

Kendra was giggling. "You totally do! Look at your face!"

She groaned and then went into the bathroom.

I fought Charlie for my bed which I had cast a comfort spell over. "Get off! By the way, if we don't stop taking the mickey out of Lily and her love for James she's going to tell us to stuff it."

Charlie stomped off to her bed. "Elaine's right actually. But she so likes him!"

The three of us were giggling when Lily came back into the room and I threw the covers over my face. "Goodnight you lovely ladies!"

Lily muttered something I didn't understand while the other two sang a chorus of a goodnight to me.

I fell asleep that night thinking of Lily and her love for our foul little friend.

The following morning I was the first one in my dorm awake which meant I would be the first one to shower which further meant I'd actually have hot water! I hopped out of bed and did a little dance quietly while grabbing my shower bag, and danced my way into the shower.

I heard Lily jump out of bed considering she did it every single morning. "Elaine! Why didn't you wake us up?"

I laughed after I was finished. "I wanted to be first in there. I'm never first in the shower."

Lily got in right after me.

Charlie sighed sinking down to the floor. "She's right. Elaine is nine times out of ten last."

I got dressed and told them I'd be meeting them at breakfast. Unfortunately, when I hit the last step of the stairs leading to the common room, I saw Sirius doing the exact same thing.

"Ugh, and I was having such a cheerful start to my day," I mumbled sadly.

Sirius grinned like he always did and threw an arm over my shoulder. "Good morning to you too, Prescott! Going to breakfast already? Great me too! Lets go!"

I groaned again as he led me out of our tower and down to the Great Hall.

On our walk to breakfast I noticed plenty of girls, from all years honestly, staring at me with daggers in their eyes, but as hard as I tried to push Sirius off of me he wouldn't allow it because he knew how much he bothered me.

"Listen, Black," I muttered. "There are like a hundred girls ready to jinx me, I hope you're willing to jump in front of their wands."

He laughed like he had that day on the train, loud and resembling a bark. "Calm down, Prescott, I'll protect you."

I rolled my eyes. "You are so frustrating."

He chuckled. "Admit it though, would you have me any other way?"

I bit my lip and murmured, "probably not."

He thrust a triumphant fist in the air. "It's so nice to know you actually like me!"

I gagged. "That is not what I said."

"I'm reading between the lines."

"There's no lines to read between, you arse!"

He was grinning like a madman. "Sure there are. When are you going to admit that you totally dig me, Prescott?"

I pinched him hard in the arm and he jumped a little but never lost his grip on me. We walked into the Great Hall and I could literally feel everyones' eyes on Sirius and I. I scowled. If I made any more enemies than I probably already had, I was going to murder him.

"Is that Black's new toy?" One girl whispered from the Hufflepuff table. She was in the Sirius Orion Black fan club.

"She's too ugly for him," said a Ravenclaw girl to the girl next to her. Another member of the club.

Her friend replied, "how long will this one last?"

And the final whisper I heard from some boy I had never seen before, "Black's a lucky guy, she's got a nice arse, and tits too!"

I looked up at Sirius who was failing miserably at trying to keep a straight face but there was no use in trying to fight him off, he was much too strong.

When we sat down, him next to me unfortunately, he began to laugh uncontrollably so I shoved him.

"Sirius Black you are such a prat! I swear, if I get cursed today, I'm coming for you, do you understand?" I whispered angrily to him.

He just sat there laughing. "If anyone does anything I'll let you jinx me with no protests, I promise. Your face was payment enough!"

By the times the rest our friends had arrived they already knew about our entrance which didn't really surprise me at all. News traveled exceptionally quickly in Hogwarts. James, Sirius, and Peter had quite the laugh about it while Remus gave me an apologetic look. Lily, in return for last night, thought it was absolutely hilarious and began to plan my wedding while Charlie and Kendra were in a fit of giggles the entire morning.

Who would have known that I was actually excited to go to Potions.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the Harry Potter world because all of that belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

Thank you to everyone who has read my story and has decided to keep an eye on it! It truly means a lot!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter and I may add another one tonight, if not, chapter four will most definitely be posted tomorrow!

Thanks for all your support!

-Yani

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

A week later after the whole school thought that Sirius and I were an item, he had found himself a new girlfriend, a Ravenclaw girl named Rain Elphick. She was a tall girl and on her house quidditch team. She had shoulder length blonde hair and small brown eyes with small features. She was pretty but not as pretty as Sirius's former flames. To him it didn't matter as long as he got a good shag in as often as he could.

I was walking to Arithmancy, a class that I had with Lily, Charlie, and Remus, which was nice because I didn't have to deal with the dunderhead Marauders for a a whole class period. Lily was sitting next to Charlie which left me the seat closest to them but next to Remus.

I set my bag down on the table and glanced at Remus who had his nose in his Arithmancy text book. "How are you, Remus?"

He looked at me and gave me a small smile. "I'm fine, and yourself?"

"Good, now that I'm away from the rest of your friends." I looked over at Lily and then tossed to her a note that I had written last period.

Remus chuckled. "They're not that bad, really. I know they poke fun at you but they do like you."

I shook my head. "Merlin I hope not."

Lily began to write back to me furiously. I had told her that James was plotting on getting her alone in the common room tonight to convince her about the next Hogsmeade visit, which I had realized was on Halloween. I had overheard him and Sirius whispering in Transfiguration.

Remus laughed lightly at what I said and returned to his book. "You know Elaine, I think they respect you since you're always hexing them and whatnot. Pad-Sirius especially."

I shuddered at the thought. "Ew, you're starting to sound like Lily."

He shook his head with a smile on his face while Lily's reply landed in front of me.

Her neat handwriting read:

_"Please tell me you are joking? Elaine, that will make it the fourth time in one week that he has asked me out and each time I've said no! How does he not get the point? He's so ridiculous. Why doesn't he find some disgusting little fan girl like Sirius? Merlin knows he knows has some!"_

I laughed out loud and Remus gave me a curious look. I quickly scribbled back as I noticed our professor had walked in:

_"Lilypop, it's James Potter, what do you expect? He's in love with you and has been for two years. Anyways, he's not as disgusting as Black, he obviously has good taste if he's going after you! Sirius likes anything that can walk. If the girl didn't talk he'd probably marry her!"_

Lily snickered as she read the note because she knew what I was saying was true. The rest of the class went well until I fell asleep and Professor Hollingberry had to call my attention three times. My third strike earned me a detention at eight o'clock with Professor McGonagall, the sole teacher I didn't mind serving detention with.

After class I went back to the common room with my fellow Gryffindors when I ran into Sirius snogging his new girlfriend in a hidden corridor.

Lily giggled uncontrollably while I tried to hold back my laughter. I pulled out my wand and sent him a little hex, no big deal, I just gave them both insanely long tongues. Sirius and Rain pulled away from each other as their tongues began to grow at an alarming rate and they both ran off to the infirmary.

They hadn't noticed it was me. Remus, although disapproving, fought his hardest not to smile, and Lily who was a prefect with him couldn't hide her laughter. And Charlie begged me to teach her the simple spell.

When the four of us walked back into the common room, the girls and I were still laughing, while Remus went off to his room.

Lily and I scampered off to our dormitory while Charlie met up with Kendra for some studying. We decided to finish a Potions essay together away from the common room and for Lily's sake, away from James.

A few hours passed and Lily and joined every one for dinner in the Great Hall. I sat next to Lily and Remus and I took a peak over at Sirius. His tongue was absolutely fine. _Damn._

"Elaine, did you hear what happened to Sirius?" Charlie asked me loudly, trying to get Black's attention.

I bit my lip to hide my smile. "No. What happened to Black?"

Sirius glared at me. "I'll tell her. Well Prescott, today I was snogging my girlfriend and out of absolutely nowhere, our tongues began to grow, by the time we made it to Madam Pomfrey mine was dragging on the floor."

I snorted into my pumpkin juice and I nodded sympathetically. "Wow, that's really awful."

Lily, Charlie, and Kendra were all laughing. Even James and Peter were chuckling while Remus just shook his head at us.

"I know it was you, Prescott," Sirius told me.

I rolled my eyes. "Why would I ever hex you and your charming girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, jealousy probably."

"Yeah right," I scoffed. "Black, you being with that dimwit has nothing to do with me. You can snog, shag, whatever with whomever you like."

He grinned. "So you think of me shagging, ey?"

"Oh, yuck. Now you've ruined my dinner," I muttered sadly.

James and Remus chuckled.

I pushed my plate away from me and stood up. "I'm off to detention, see everyone later."

Then Sirius stood as well. "Damn, is it already that time? It's just your lucky day, Prescott, I have detention too."

I groaned and began to leave the Great Hall. "Can't you just leave me alone?"

He smirked. "I can't help getting detention. Professor Plinkley gave it to me."

I raised an eyebrow. "The Muggle-Studies teacher? What did you do? Overcook something in a microwave?"

He flicked me hard on the shoulder. "No. I jinxed James to hoot like an owl throughout class."

Even I had to laugh at that. "Damn, and I missed it."

"Admit it Prescott, you think I'm fun," he said before reaching McGonagall's classroom.

I raised both eyebrows at him. "Black, I find you really annoying and mean and arrogant. That's exactly what I think of you."

He leaned down towards my ear and whispered, "if it's any consolation, I think you've got a great arse."

I groaned again and punched him in the arm as we walked in to the classroom. He was laughing and I was already dreading detention with him.

"Hello Professor," I greeted McGonagall who gave me a disapproving look.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Prescott, why are you both in detention?" She asked sheepishly. I think she was tired of always having to deal with the fifth year Gryffindors.

Sirius told her his story which made her almost smile I thought and then I explained mine which made her just shake her head at me.

"Well tonight I'm just going to have you do lines. Two hundred lines each. Mr. Black yours will say 'I will not disrupt class' and Ms. Prescott you will write 'I will not fall asleep in class.' Begin," she told us as Sirius and I took out some parchment and quills and sat down.

A few minutes in a note fluttered over to my desk and I looked over at Sirius who was still writing. I raised an eyebrow and opened it. I noticed his scrawl right away. It read:

_"Back to what we were discussing at dinner, I know it was you that hexed Rain and I. Why'd you do it?"_

I sighed and wrote back:

_"Ugh. Fine, it was me. I was walking back to the common room after Arithmancy and it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up. Such an easy target."_

I sent the note back over to him and went back to my lines. I was writing rather quickly and was quite proud of the fact I was maybe just a tad ahead of Sirius. A few lines later the note came flying back over to me and unfolded itself.

"It's okay if you're jealous you know. I wouldn't mind someone with a sweet arse like yours fancying me."

_"You're absolutely grotesque, you know that? I don't fancy you and I'm not jealous of your dimwit girlfriend. Leave me alone."_

_"I wonder if I'll be as jealous as you are when you find yourself a boyfriend."_

_"Go away."_

I noticed him grin and tuck the note into his robe pocket. We went back to finishing our lines and I was very satisfied with myself when I finished before him. Unfortunately, he caught up to me and walked with me back to Gryffindor tower.

"Don't you have a girlfriend to go bother?" I asked.

He stopped for a moment. "Yeah, maybe I'll go _bother_ her right now." He winked at me and ran off towards the Ravenclaw side of Hogwarts.

How could one person irritate me so? Of course I wasn't jealous of his silly girlfriend. Besides, she wouldn't last long anyways, it was Sirius Black, his longest relationship lasted what, two, three months?

On my way back to Gryffindor tower, I ran in to a seventh year Hufflepuff boy named Astrix Crispe. Astrix was quite popular around Hogwarts, having been captain of his quidditch team and relatively smart. He was good-looking with neatly cut brown hair and light blue eyes. He was taller than me by several inches and he was rather built. The thing about him was that he was incredibly nice. No one cared that he was muggle-born, people loved him. I had to admit I did find him adorable.

"Elaine!" I heard him shout from behind me.

I spun around and saw him running after me. "Hi, Rix! How are you?"

He smiled. "I'm great. Hey, I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

That stunned me. Astrix Crispe, one of the most beautiful boys at Hogwarts wanted to go to Hogsmeade with lame old me? My heart stopped and then skipped back in to rhythm. "Um, yeah, that would be fun."

His smile grew more pronounced. "Okay, perfect. We'll talk more about it when it gets closer."

I nodded, a smile playing around my lips. "Okay."

He touched my arm and then ran back towards where he came from.

The rest of the way to the tower I felt like I was walking on air. That beautiful, older, wonderful boy had just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him. Me! Elaine Prescott, the Gryffindor girl who was always in trouble and strangely good at two very tough subjects.

I walked into the common room and noticed the only people hanging about were James, Remus, and Peter.

"Where's Padfoot?" James asked me, knowing that he and his partner in crime were just in detention together.

I shrugged. "He went to go snog his toad-tongued girlfriend or something."

Remus smiled while Peter stared aimlessly at the fire.

"You've got spunk, Prescott," James told me.

I shrugged. "Goodnight guys," I told them as I skipped off to my dormitory.

Lily, Charlie, and Kendra were getting ready for bed when I bounded in. "You three will never believe what just happened to me?"

Lily guessed first, "you and Sirius had the most amazing snog fest in detention?"

Then Charlie, "Sirius confessed his love for you and McGonagall married you two?"

And finally Kendra, "you shagged Sirius in a broom closet before coming in here?"

I sighed. "You lot are bloody awful! It has nothing to do with Sirius! I don't like him and he doesn't like me."

Lily laughed. "You're only fooling yourself."

I rolled my eyes. "Just like you are with, James?"

Kendra and Charlie laughed.

"Touche," Lily replied. "I'll bite, what happened?"

"Astrix Crispe just asked me to go to Hogsmeade with him next weekend and I said yes!"

They all squealed and had me go into very specific detail as to what happened and we ended up staying awake for hours just talking about my luck.

I fell asleep that night incredibly happy.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because it all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

I'd like to start by saying that I'm not the best at catching grammatical mistakes so I try to make it as best as can but if there is something glaringly obvious, please tell me! I want this to be perfect!

Thank you everyone for your reviews, it really means a lot! And thank you everyone that has read it and picked it and anyone who has told someone to read it! I can't even begin to explain how much I appreciate it!

Here's chapter four! I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Chapter Four<p>

The next week and a half until the Hogsmeade visit dragged on. Classes seemed longer, detentions-which I had received two, one from Professor McGonagall for turning Sirius into a rabbit (may I add though, she was thoroughly impressed!) and the second from Professor Slughorn for ruining Sirius's potion-took forever, and the nights seemed ridiculously long.

Sirius and I had been fighting more and more than usual and mostly because he was rude to Rix any chance he had. He had caught Rix and I talking one night by the Beech tree near the lake and that was it. He would not let me hear the end of it. One night in the common room, the Wednesday before Hogsmeade, it got nasty.

"I just don't understand what you see in that blithering idiot!" He shouted at me, which by now we were receiving plenty of attention from all the surrounding students.

"Everyone out of here! Minus the Marauders and Charlie and Ken! Prefects orders!" Lily said above everyone's whispers trying to help Sirius and I.

I was fuming. How dare he insult Rix when he didn't even know him? I waited until everyone except our friends were gone before I began to rip into him. "How dare you, Black? You don't even know him! You're dating this dunderhead girl and you don't hear me insulting her every chance I have!"

He stood up and walked over to where I was, a few feet away. "He's Astrix Crispe! Even his name is stupid! The guy is notorious for misplacing his wand every single day! He's had four replacements since his first year!"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Who cares? Why do you care? I like him! He's a nice guy! And get this, he likes me!"

He shook his head. I could practically feel the irritation radiating off of his body. "You could do so much better! I swear it!"

I couldn't do better than Rix, the boy was perfect. "I hope you don't mean yourself!"

He blinked. "You know what, Prescott, you're not worth the stress. I don't need to help you." He began to storm off towards his dormitory and then turned back at me. "Oh, and I didn't mean myself by the way, I know that _I _could do so much better than you. You're nothing special. Maybe I've had this all wrong. What could anyone see in you?"

I couldn't move. I was literally frozen in my place, and I couldn't bare to look at anyone.

"Elaine," Remus spoke beside me. I hadn't even noticed him walk over to me.

I shook my head. "Don't say anything. I don't want to hear anything." I looked at James who was also frozen in his place. "Keep your git friend away from me." I turned my heel and went up to my dormitory.

I slammed the door shut to my dorm and began to just break things. I broke my bedside lamp, I tore pages out of text books, and tore one of my muggle t-shirts. After that little episode, I muttered a repairing spell and everything went back to how it was.

Lily, Charlie, and Kendra eventually joined me in the dormitory and Lily sat on my bed next to me and hugged me.

"Sirius is an awful person, Elaine. Don't you dare listen to anything he says," Lily told me as I rest my head on her shoulder.

I could feel tears brimming my eyes and then suddenly streaming down my cheeks. "He's right though, I'm nothing special. Why would anyone ever want me?"

Lily took my face between my hands and forced me to look at her. "Elaine Ophelia Prescott, you are a beautiful, talented witch who can transform anyone she wants into a toadstool if she wants and can duel any teacher in this school and possibly win! You're gorgeous and boys are always talking about you, they just find you intimidating because of how amazing you are! Sirius Black is a stupid boy who hangs around with the likes of James Potter who's a good-for-nothing bully! He's jealous that he couldn't land someone like you even if his life depended on it."

I gave a small smile. Lily always knew what to say. "Thank you." I hugged her and then Charlie and Kendra jumped on the two of us to do the same.

"So on Saturday when you go to Hogsmeade with Rix, we're going to dress you and make Sirius Black eat his heart out, understand?" Charlie told me.

I nodded and gave a watery-eyed smiled. "I love you guys."

"We love you too," the three of them sang in unison.

I fell asleep that night knowing that no matter what, I'd always have my friends by my side.

If I thought the previous days before Hogsmeade were awful, the last two after my fight with Sirius were horrific. He wouldn't even look at me in class or in the halls, but maybe he did because I wasn't looking at him. At meals we would sit as far away from each other as our friends would allow, and in class he would sit all the way in the back while I sat as close to the professor as I could-Lily didn't mind that.

Rix of course noticed a certain animosity in the air when Sirius was around, whether by the lake or in the corridors, and he asked me straight away about it. "What's going on with you and Black?"

I rolled my eyes and tried to say as little as possible with still telling the truth. I didn't want him to end up in the middle of this by defending me, or worse agreeing with Black. "We've never liked each other and the other night we got into a nasty fight, it just confirmed what we've always known, we hate each other."

He nodded in understanding. "Everyone in the school thinks he fancies you, the way he bothers you and goes out of his way to get under your skin. I don't know how I managed to even ask you to go with me to Hogsmeade, I was afraid that you'd say you were going with Black."

"Merlin no! I promise you Rix, he and I hate each other and it's going to stay that way," I assured him and kissed him on the cheek. "By the way, I'm really glad you asked me."

He grinned and pulled me closer to him. "Really? And why is that?"

I giggled. "Cause you've got such a sweet arse!" I pulled out of his arms and ran giggling and squealing out of the castle as he chased me, laughing the entire way.

Saturday morning I woke up with a wide smile on my face and ran into the showers. The second time that month that I was first. It must have been a record. When I finished, I noticed the other girls getting up and I did a drying spell on my hair so it would fall straight and I pushed it back with a thin purple band.

I went over to the window to check the weather and I smiled, it was a beautiful, sunny, cloudless day.

Charlie and Kendra both jumped on my bed and began to rummage through all of my clothing.

"It's rather chilly outside so I will not be freezing my arse off to show anything off, do you understand?" I told Charlie and Kendra and they both nodded while tossing clothes out of my trunk.

Finally, after rummaging through my clothes for quite some time, they decided on a pair black leggings, and a dark gray sweater dress that had a considerable dip in the front to expose just some of my chest. I topped it off with some gray boots that I had taken from my mother's closet before leaving for school.

I twirled for the three of them after Lily had joined us and they all clapped and whistled. I noticed Kendra shaking her head. "What's wrong Ken? Is it not right?"

She shook her head laughing. "No! I just can't believe how big your breasts got!"

I blushed and I could feel the heat rising all over my body.

They laughed.

I grabbed my bag and tucked my wand inside of it since it had an undetectable extension charm on it. "Wish me luck!"

Each of them hugged me and told me that they wished me all the luck in the wizarding world and before I knew it I was walking out of my dormitory and unfortunately, my excellent mood was ruined because just as I was leaving the tower, the Marauders were walking in.

"Shit," I mumbled as the three of them hopped into the common room.

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks, as did James and Peter.

Remus, though, held the door open for me. "You look beautiful, Elaine."

I gave him a smile. "Thank you, Remus." With his small boost of confidence towards my self-esteem, I was able to walk out of the common room, continuing with my good mood.

I met Rix at the entrance of Hogsmeade and I couldn't help the broad smile that formed on my lips. "Hi!"

He grinned when he saw me and pulled me into a hug. "You look lovely. Shall we get going?"

I nodded enthusiastically and linked my arm with his. "Where are we going?"

He looked down at me, a smile still on his thin lips. "Madam Pudifoot's, it's great!"

Although I was smiling at him, on the inside I wanted to absolutely die. Madam Pudifoot's was the local couple hang out in Hogsmeade and it was just..._gross._ It was always playing this lame, romantic music and it never failed to be decorated to all the holidays even though no where else was. And as sweet as it was that he wanted to take me to the couple hangout, I wanted to vomit.

When we walked inside, I almost gagged. It was playing the same sappy music like every time and it was decorated for Halloween with these grotesquely cute little animal masks. It was awful.

Rix walked us over to a table in the center of the entire place and ordered us two hot chocolates. I frowned, hot chocolate? When you're in Hogsmeade you have to have butterbeer. I pushed it out of my mind and Rix took my hands in his.

"You really do look wonderful," he told me once more.

I smiled but a small one, I couldn't let him think I was this total arrogant dunderhead. "Thank you. You look pretty good yourself."

He smirked. "You need to stop telling me how attractive you think me and my arse are, I might get full of myself."

I laughed and then our hot chocolates were brought over. I took a sip and fought my hardest not squirm. It was sweeter than butterbeer, I could practically feel my teeth cringing.

"Delicious, right?" He asked.

I nodded. "Mhmm."

He chuckled to himself for a moment and I raised an eyebrow at him. "You have a bit of cream, on your lip."

I blushed and went to wipe it away but he stopped me.

"Let me get it." Just then he leaned closer to me and placed his lips on mine. At first, I went rigid because it wasn't what I was expecting at all, and then I responded eagerly. Our bodies were pressed together and our lips moved against one anothers in perfect sync. I could feel my body temperature rising slightly and my head going dizzy and before I knew it, I had to pull away to get some air. Rix kept his lips on me, kissing from my ear to my chin a few times, and as he did so, I looked over to the entrance door that had just opened and I noticed Sirius and his airhead girlfriend walking in.

He saw Rix and I and then dragged Rain over to another table and immediately began snogging her.

What a hog.

I turned my attention back to Rix and kissed him again. "Mmm, you're a good kisser."

He grinned and kissed my nose. "You're pretty good yourself.

I looked over at Sirius and Rain. She was prattling on about something probably incredibly stupid and he was just staring at Rix and I.

I frowned and sunk down in my chair a little.

Rix only made me stay at Madam Pudifoot's for just half an hour-thank Merlin!-before we walked through the little village of Hogsmeade. We finally stopped in what was probably the most wonderful place in the world: Honeyduke's, the best candy shop ever.

I felt no shame in telling Rix that I liked to completely gorge myself on candy and he laughed and bought me whatever I wanted to my protest. Literally, he got me a bunch of Chocolate Frogs, Liquorice Wands, Peppermint Sticks, and then Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. If I ate all of that within the next few weeks I'd probably gain a considerable amount of weight.

I kissed him on the cheek after making the purchase and I popped a few jelly beans into my mouth. "Ugh, sardine flavor!"

Rix laughed. "That's disgusting! I don't know how you can eat those."

I frowned. "Hey! Some are quite good! Here try this one!"

He shook his head. "No way!"

"Rix," I whined and then tried to get him to eat a jelly bean but he laughed and took off running. I ran after him as fast as I could go and I was able to keep good pace with him and finally, as we got nearer to the castle, I tackled him to the ground and sat on him.

He and I both were laughing uncontrollably.

As we were enjoying this moment, I noticed Sirius walking back to the castle, glaring at the two of us, with_out _Rain.

I felt triumphant. "So, are you going to try one, please? I promise I'll pick a good one!"

He sighed while rubbing my arms up and down. "Fine. If it's vomit flavored I swear I'm tossing you in the Shrieking Shack."

I giggled but agreed to it. I found him one that tasted just like grape jelly. "Here."

He opened his mouth and I dropped it in his mouth. He didn't say anything for a few moments but he fought his hardest not to smile. "It's not that bad I suppose."

I punched through the air with a wide grin on my face. "Told ya!"

He chuckled and pulled me down to him to kiss him. I put another leg over him and straddled his waist to press my body further against his. His tongue skimmed my lower lip, his way of asking for entrance and my mouth opened with no question. Our tongues battled for dominance and I could still taste the grape jelly, jelly bean on his tongue. I could only imagine what this image looked like to someone watching us and low and behold, I could hear someone clearing their throat.

I pulled away from Rix immediately and bit my lip not wanting to look up. When I did, total embarrassment washed over me. I jumped up and pulled Rix up with me.

"Hello, Professor McGonagall," I mumbled.

Rix muttered something completely incoherent.

"Mr. Crispe, Ms. Prescott, what were you two thinking? You're supposed to be representatives of our school and you were engaging in shameful behavior! Twenty points from each of your houses as punishment," She said to us, her voice hard. "Ms. Prescott, between you and Mr. Black you're going to lose all the points for Gryffindor!"

I could feel the heat rising all over my face. "Sorry, Professor."

She walked away muttering something and left Rix and I at the entrance back to school.

"What did she mean by you and Black losing points?" Rix asked me as we walked towards the Great Hall for dinner.

I shrugged. "I have no idea."

When we reached the Great Hall, I gave him a quick kiss and went to sit down next to Lily. "I was caught snogging Rix by McGonagall."

Charlie and Lily laughed while Kendra snorted into her pumpkin juice.

"You're joking!" Lily accused.

I shook my head. "Nope, it was bloody embarrassing. She said between me and Black we were going to lose all of our house points. You don't know what he did, do you?" I asked, my voice dropping to a low whisper. I looked over at the boys and James and Remus were talking animatedly while Sirius sat there with a sour look on his face and Peter was just sitting there staring off into space.

The three of them nodded and Charlie spoke, "looks like he and Rain got into a right nasty fight in the middle of Hogsmeade and he dumped her there. When he came back to the castle he went to the common room and tore the entire place apart. McGonagall came in because she heard an explosion or something. He was lucky that they could put everything back together but she took away fifty points from Gryffindor."

I peaked over at him again and he hadn't moved.

"It was scary. James was telling him to stop but he wouldn't. He was really angry, and when James got him to calm down, that's when McGonagall came in," Lily told me.

I bit my lip. "He saw me and Rix at Madam Pudifoot's. He was with Rain, they were snogging. I thought they were fine." Then I thought of the look he gave Rix and I while he and I were messing around. "And then he saw Rix and I playing around before we ran into McGonagall. Hmm, she's on a roll today, doesn't miss a beat that woman."

Kendra then asked, "you went to Madam Pudifoot's? I thought you hated that place?"

I groaned into my hand. "I do! His idea, but we didn't stay long. Then we walked around the village and he just about bought my weight in sweets from Honeyduke's."

Lily laughed. "You never could resist a Chocolate Frog."

The rest of dinner went on without a hitch and the girls and I walked back to the common room together. I took my usual place on the couch and was relaxing with Lily on the other side of me, talking of my wonderful day, when James sat in between the two of us. Lily groaned and got up, heading towards our room.

"You know what's funny, I wasn't even going to ask her out," he mused and then lied down, pushing his feet under me for warmth.

I glowered at him. "What do you want, James?"

He hesitated for a moment and then spoke. "I think you should forgive Padfoot."

I made a face at him. "Is this you or Sirius talking?"

He frowned. "Me."

I gave a hard laugh. "Then how can I forgive him if he doesn't want it. Besides, what he said was horrible James, do you have any idea how that made me feel?"

"He's cut up about it, I swear! Why do you think he's been in such a foul mood since then? And then he dumped Rain to go with it. Look Elaine, what he said was stupid, he wasn't in his right mind. He was acting like a total prat, but he didn't mean it, I know he didn't," James said trying to defend his best friend.

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter James. You don't get it. If he wants my forgiveness, which is going to be very difficult to get, he would have to approach me, not you, and as seeing he probably doesn't know that you're doing this, he probably does not care that he made me absolutely miserable."

James shook his head. "Elaine, come on, he-"

I stood up and grabbed the muggle magazine I was reading and the Chocolate Frog I was munching on. "Forget it, James. This isn't your battle. It's mine and Sirius's." I left James on the couch in the common room and ran up to the dormitory.

When I climbed into bed, I told the girls what had happened with James and Lily was rather surprised at the fact that James came to talk to me in a rational way.

"It was just weird," I said as I dug myself further under the covers.

Lily agreed. "What does him being a prat and a total arse to you have to do with his foul mood and dumping Rain?"

"I don't know and I really don't care. I'm going to sleep while thinking about Rix."

"Ew!" Kendra squealed while she and Charlie giggled maniacally. Lily joined in the laughter as well. They were ridiculous but I wouldn't have them any other way.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I own absolutely no one and nothing from the Harry Potter world because that all belongs to the amazaing JK Rowling!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and added this story to either their favorites or made it one to watch! I can't tell you how encouraging that is nor how much it means to me!

Here is chapter 5! Once more, please excuse any grammatical errors or skipped words or any thing like that really.

Thank you again!

I hope you like this chapter!

* * *

><p>Chapter Five<p>

The month of November and most of December proved to be quite the interesting ones. Rix and I had gotten serious to the point where the only times we were really apart was after curfew and during class, if not, we were together every moment we got. Sirius and I still had not spoken since our fight in the common room which further proved to me that he simply didn't want my forgiveness because he didn't care that he had insulted me. It made things ridiculously awkward because we were in all the same classes except two and he was the only one in my Care for Magical Creatures class. Then, of course, the common room had become quite the bore because there was no more fighting or entertaining going on. And I had to admit, I did miss arguing with him every day.

Since we were nearing the Christmas holidays, the Yule Ball was upon us. It was the annual ball for fourth years and up and this would be my second year attending and my first year going with a date. Rix had asked me to go with him one lazy, Sunday afternoon with a Chocolate Frog. The boy knew me very well. Lily was going with a sixth year Ravenclaw named Orville Cantori who seemed nice enough. Charlie and Kendra were going stag which suited them just fine. I believe they told Lily and I that they'd rather hunt at the ball. James of course was distraught when Lily had told him no, so he was now going with a Gryffindor fourth year named Juliette Cavanaugh. Sirius was going with some sixth year Hufflepuff named Liza Bernadelli and Remus and Peter decided to go stag as well, even though everyone knew that Charlie fancied Remus.

I was in the library studying just a few days before the ball when Lily joined me with a mortified look on her face. She sat down and put her head in her hands. "Lils, what's wrong?"

She grumbled something that I didn't understand.

"Sorry? I-uh-didn't catch that."

She groaned. "Severus just asked me to the ball."

I burst out laughing and Madam Pince hushed me. "You're joking! Please tell me you're joking! What happened?"

"We were walking here when he said he needed to ask me something, and I had no idea what he was going to say! You know Severus, he thinks balls are stupid! Anyways, he said, and I quote, 'Lily, I would like to escort you to the ball.'" She said in an exasperated whisper.

I buried my head under my arms to hide my laughter.

"Shut up, Elaine! So I had to tell him that I was already going with Orville! He said that he was sorry and that he shouldn't of said anything and then ran away. He ran away! I feel terrible," she replied to my laughter but I couldn't hold it in.

I grabbed her hand and ran out of the library so I could properly laugh. I slid down against the corridor wall and just laughed until my stomach hurt. "Merlin, that's great."

She rolled her eyes at me. "You're a terrible person, you know that right?"

I nodded. "I sleep well knowing that."

"Sleep well knowing what?" Asked Rix as he slid down next to me joining Lily and I.

"You're girlfriend is so mean," Lily told him.

He laughed. "I know. Isn't she wonderful?"

Lily actually laughed and then scampered off to leave Rix and I to our business.

I leaned over and kissed him. "You really think I'm mean?"

He shook his head. "No, I only said that so Lily would go away and you and I could have our fun."

I grinned. "You are so smart."

He took my hand and lead me to an empty classroom closing the door. I sat on the professor's desk as he stood in between my legs. "I wish I didn't have to leave for the holidays."

I wrapped my around him. "Normally I'd be leaving too, but my Mum and Dad have to go see my grandparents who are in the United States. I'm relieved Lily is staying."

He nodded. "At least you won't be alone."

I shrugged. "True, but maybe you and I should make up for future lost time anyways."

He crushed his lips to mine and I smiled beneath his touch. I could spend most of my time snogging Rix. He was a bloody good kisser and he wasn't pushy which suited me fine. I was only fifteen after all. His lips were pressed firmly against mine but I could sense a new wave of passion coming off of him, and although my being fifteen was good and all, he was seventeen and his mind was always in the gutter. His hands were sliding up my thighs while I held onto him kissing back just as fiercely. I ground my hips into his and he let out a loud groan.

I grinned into his mouth because now I could feel his problem. "You do know that I am not going to shag you right now, right?"

He groaned again, this time out of frustration as his lips went to my neck. "You are a serious tease."

I giggled.

We continued kissing in the empty classroom for quite some time, we then realized that it was almost past curfew and we each had to race to our separate common rooms. On my walk back though, I began to think that eventually Rix was going to ask for more, but my worry was, was I going to be ready when he asked? I had been thinking about it for a few weeks now and Lily told me that I shouldn't do anything unless I was in love and I was surely not in love with Rix. Was he a good kisser? Yes. Attractive? Mhmm. Funny? He made me laugh. Smart? When he wanted to be. But I definitely was not in love, that much I knew.

The day of the ball arrived and I was excited yet fleetingly nervous. I'd have a moment were I was jumping for joy while the next was I was hyperventilating. Lily was also in quite the mood because she couldn't find her shoes when finally, she correctly did a summoning spell and they went flying at her.

I finally got dressed in a floor length, strapless, red gown with black pumps. I was quite happy that Rix was tall because with most other boys I was going to tower over them. I walked down to the common room where a lot of Gryffindors were preparing to leave. James looked sullen with his date although his dress robes looked good on him and Peter just looked eager like always. Remus looked, to be honest, bored, that is, until Charlie came down in her midnight blue gown and his eyes just about popped out of his head. And finally, there was Sirius. His practically black hair was pushed out of his handsome face and he looked stunning in his dress robes which were all black. I was beginning to think that Sirius could wear a garbage bag and still look good.

I smiled at Remus and left the common room before I had to deal with anything else. I was met at the bottom of the stairs of the entrance hall by Rix who looked dashing in his robes. When his eyes met mine he smiled widely.

"You look gorgeous, Elaine," he told me and kissed my cheek.

I winked. "You and your arse do too."

He laughed and led me into the ball.

I was complimented on my dress various times from students of all the houses except Slytherin, I don't think anyone in that house ever smiled. I looked around to see a stag Severus but there was no sign of him. Rix and I sat down for a few moments while Professor Dumbledore gave one of his typical speeches and then Rix fetched me a drink.

Lily and her date later joined us as did Charlie and Ken and a few of Rix's friends.

Rix stood and offered me his arm "Care to dance?"

I smiled. "Yes, please!"

We joined some of the others on the dance floor and easily flowed in to our own. I was impressed with his skill in dancing.

"You know, you're pretty smooth on your feet," I whispered in his ear.

I could feel him chuckling as he held me close. "You want to know something really embarrassing?"

I pulled away a bit to look at him and grinned. "Um, duh!"

He sighed. "You're so determined to embarrass me."

I shook my head. "No! I'm determined to know something embarrassing about you! I'm normally the embarrassing one."

He made a face. "That's actually true."

I hit his arm playfully. "Spill."

He sighed once more. "Okay, well, before I came to school, my Dad insisted that I learned ballroom dance because it would help me in Quidditch."

I didn't find that really embarrassing but I smiled for his benefit. "Rix, that's actually kind of logical. And I like that you can dance."

He laughed. "So, I guess it's not that embarra-" Rix was caught off by some shouting going on by the other side of the hall. I looked over and noticed Sirius and his date arguing.

Liza was fuming. She slapped Sirius hard across the face and then shouted for everyone to hear, "if you're going to stare at her all night why don't you just go up to her and ask her to dance then? You've ruined my night!" She stormed out of the hall leaving Sirius at a table by himself.

I frowned and then realized I was being silly. I was feeling bad for Sirius who was just embarrassed in front of everyone when he had done the same to me. I was so stupid. "He probably deserved it."

Rix was still smiling from before. "Probably, he is Sirius Black after all. I wonder who he was staring at that got her so upset."

I shrugged. "Sirius is terrible so who knows really."

A few songs later after gliding on the dance floor with Rix, I noticed Sirius walking over towards us. He tapped Rix on the shoulder and asked, "Mate, do you mind if I cut in?"

I looked at Rix, panic growing inside of me. "No, you may not."

"Sorry, Black but if the lady says no it's no," Rix told him.

Sirius then looked at me pleadingly. "Please, Elaine." I looked into his eyes and tried to search them for something, anything that would give him away as doing this for something stupid, but it was odd, it seemed as if he was being honest. It was also the first time in years that he had called me by my first name. Since third year I was just Prescott.

I let out a long breath. "It's fine, Rix. I'll get you when we're done."

Rix nodded and kissed me before going back to our table.

Sirius took hold of my waist and I put my arms around his neck and looked at him skeptically.

"What do you want, Black?" I asked him impatiently. From this point of view his eyes had more blue in them that I had ever noticed.

My the boy was insanely beautiful.

"I'm so, so, so sorry Elaine. What I said back in October was completely uncalled for. I was being a total prat and arse to you. I was way out of line and I'm sorry," he said, apologizing profusley. "I was a total idiot and I meant absolutely nothing I said. You're beautiful, smart, funny, talented and any guy would be lucky to have you. Crispe is lucky to have you. I'm so sorry."

Once more I searched his eyes and his face but I could tell that he was being honest. He was sorry and he knew how dumb he had been. "You do know that after you said that, even though it's you and we fight all the time, it really hurt my feelings."

He gulped. "I know, I'm sorry. I let my pride get in the way."

I nodded. "I cried too."

He closed his eyes. "I never wanted to hurt you."

I sighed and rest my head against his chest. "I forgive you, but if you ever say anything like that to me again, I'm going to jinx you a million times so Madam Pomfrey won't know what to do with you, understand?"

He nodded and tried not to smile. "I don't know if I'm allowed to smile or not."

I rolled my eyes. "You can smile Sirius."

He chuckled. "Thank you for forgiving me even though I totally don't deserve it."

"You're right, you totally don't." I said agreeing with him.

"Can I just say one more thing about you? Which is really a compliment but I know you're going to take it the wrong way anyway?" He questioned cautiously.

"Go ahead."

"I still think you can do better than Astrix Crispe. That is my final say in the matter, I swear."

I sighed. "I respect your opinion, but I like him."

"I know you do."

We continued to dance in silence until it neared the end of the song and I told him, "you know this changes nothing right? After tonight I'm still going to find you annoying and arrogant."

He laughed. "And I'm still going to take the mickey out of you any chance I get."

When the song ended I looked up at him and grinned. "I can't wait." I reached up, while still in my heels, and kissed him on the cheek.

He winked and exited the hall.

I went over to find Rix who suggested we talk a short walk around the grounds which I agreed to.

"What happened with Black?" He asked as soon as he had me alone. "I thought you guys didn't talk any more."

"We haven't since October but he apologized for everything and I accepted it."

"Why would you do that? Elaine, he's an arrogant prat who cares about no one but himself. I've told you before, everyone knows that he fancies you, he's just trying to get in your knickers."

I raised an eyebrow at him. "I can handle Sirius on my own thanks, I've been doing it for almost 5 years. I know exactly what he's like. He fought with _me_ remember?"

He threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Yes, but that was before you and I started dating! I don't want you being friends with him."

That took my by surprise. I stopped walking and he did as well. "Listen here, Rix. I may be your girlfriend, but you do not get to tell me what to and definitely not who I can or cannot see. I've known Sirius for almost five years and despite his flaws, he does have some redeeming qualities. I don't care if you don't want me to be friends with him because I'm going to do as I damn well please."

Rix looked at me and we just stood there basking in what I had just said when he finally smartened up and pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry. I'm being stupid. I can't tell you what to do. I just want to protect you."

I nodded. "Sirius Black is the least of my worries, okay? I'm with you."

He kissed me softly. "I don't want to ruin what we've got going on here."

"Me neither."

He walked me back to the Gryffindor tower because I was much too tired to go back to the dance and he kissed me goodnight and goodbye because he was leaving in the morning to go home for the holidays. I think that two weeks apart to think about things was exactly what he and I, and our relationship, needed.

I got into the common room and noticed it empty. Everyone was probably either asleep or still at the ball. I went up to my dormitory and changed into my sleeping clothes. I noticed that Lily was already asleep, I wondered about her night. I also saw that Charlie was back but no Kendra. I suppose Kendra's hunt was rather successful.

I got under the covers and stared up at the ceiling for what seemed like quite some time. I thought of my stupid fight with Rix and sighed. If he thought he could control he had another thing coming.

And then I thought of Sirius's apology and smiled despite myself. Who would have thought that a Black had a heart? Sirius was on my mind until it finally took a break.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing from the Harry Potter universe because that all belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling!

To everyone who has reviewed, thank you so incredibly much! Your words have encouraged me to update as often as possible! I'm trying to stick to an update-a-day status, so I hope to keep it going!

Some big changes are going to be happening to Elaine soon, so now it's time for the chapters to start getting slightly longer!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

And please excuse me for any grammatical or spelling errors!

Thank you for everything!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Six<p>

The Winter holidays proved to be quite the bore. The common room was eerily quiet because all of the Marauders had gone home for the holidays-except for Sirius because he went with the Potters-and then most of the other Gryffindors, including Charlie and Kendra were also gone. Although Lily and I were having fun we did miss everyone else. I even think Lily was missing James.

It's funny but since my fight with Rix, we hadn't spoken over the holidays except in his letter that arrived with my Christmas gift which ended up being an assortment of sweets. And although it had been a while since I had seen him, I wasn't really missing him too much. Then when I really began to think about it, I was kind of missing Sirius since he and I had patched things up.

I had to admit though, Christmas morning was quite fun despite the quiet atmosphere.

"Elaine! Get your lazy arse up, it's Christmas!" Lily shouted at me after she had woken up.

I opened one eye and looked over at her. "I'll wake up later, and for a prefect, you have quite the potty mouth."

She jumped on my bed and sat on me. "It's Christmas morning and all of our gifts are in the common room, now brush your teeth and lets go."

At first I didn't move, but then she threatened to turn my hair red and green for the holiday so I bounced out of bed and ran to the loo to change.

We got down to the common room and the large Christmas tree that had been placed in the corner of the room had mountains of gifts beneath it.

I grinned at Lily. "Happy Christmas, Lilypop!"

She laughed. "Happy Christmas you big dork!"

We dove into our gifts and got all sappy when we received each others, we decided to exchange best friend necklaces. It was something that was common in the muggle world but we found it adorable. My parents had sent me some books on Transfiguration which I was excited to actually read, Charlie and Kendra had both chipped in to get me a beautiful cranberry red robe from Madam Malkin's, some Chocolate frogs from three of the Marauders, except my favorite unfortunately, and of course Rix's sweet basket, which although I knew I was going to enjoy it still made me frown. I had gotten him a Quidditch robe from his favorite team that he would just melt over but he just bought me candy? It seemed kind of impersonal. Even his letter was distant:

_"Dear Elaine,_

_ I hope you are thoroughly enjoying your well-deserved break! Spending time with __my parents was much needed and I am very glad to be with them for these two weeks. I expect that you will very much like your gift because I know just how bad your sweet tooth really is! I will see you when I return._

_ Rix"_

There was no 'I miss you' no how are you doing so that I could reply, and it wasn't even signed with love or anything. I was extremely disappointed. Not to mention that he knocked my sweet tooth. It made me sad that his letter was just so..._terrible._

"Hey Elaine, this is for you too!" Lily said tossing me over a small box.

"Who's it from?" I asked after catching it.

She shrugged. "It just says your name."

I looked at the card and in what looked like a quite familiar scrawl:

_ "To: Elaine"_

I noticed it right away. "Lils, I think it's from Sirius."

She crawled over to me. "Open it!"

I tore open the poorly wrapped little box and when I opened it I could have sworn that my jaw hit the floor. It was the most beautiful, Goblin made charm bracelet I had ever seen, with one lone charm that was a big, scruffy looking dog. "Holy Merlin. It's gorgeous," I whispered while twirling the charm between my fingers. Why would he get me something so ridiculously expensive?

Lily's mouth was wide open as well. "It's so pretty! Did you get him anything?"

I felt so embarrassed. "I sent him his favorite sweets, Liquorice Wands. I sent all the Marauders their favorite sweets. Remus jelly beans, James got cauldron cakes, and Peter these gross little animal pellet candies that looks like their more suited for rats. We've been doing the same for years. They always send me a couple of Chocolate Frogs."

Lily looked at me strangely. "I thought you hated them."

I shrugged. "I don't hate them. They're sweet when they want to be and they have saved me a couple of times from sticky situations. Did James send you anything?"

She nodded. "Of course. He sent me Peppermint Sticks. I'm obsessed with Peppermint Sticks."

I laughed. "I know."

"Why do you think Sirius sent you that?" She asked.

"I have no idea," I mumbled and then slid it on to my wrist. It looked even more beautiful on. "Maybe because he felt bad about our fight? It looks so expensive but it's amazing."

Lily agreed, "it really is beautiful. I think I know why he sent it to you."

I looked over at her and raised an eyebrow. "Really? And why is that?"

She smiled. "Because he fancies you, of course. You choose not to see it, Elaine, but the way he looks at you is like the way James looks at me."

I rolled my eyes. "He does not like me, Lily. He's Sirius Black, he likes no one. Remember? He's a bit of a...whore. I can assure you he doesn't like me."

She sighed. "You're so stubborn. You better write him a letter thanking him."

"Obviously. I'm going to do that now and then head over to the owlery." I skipped off back to the dormitory and immediately began writing.

It was sad but, the boy that I thought detested me for the past few months, had given me a much more personal Christmas gift than my boyfriend. I couldn't believe that Sirius had bought me the bracelet, but I couldn't nor wouldn't think that he had gotten me it because he fancied me, if I was going to believe anything, it was because he was truly sorry about our fight. Nothing else made sense in my eyes.

When I was done with the letter, I threw on my coat and ran off to the owlery as Lily laughed at me. It was snowing outside and the grounds looked beautiful. Before I made it up to the owlery, I stood up at the entrance and just took it all in for a moment. The cold air hit me hard in the face and the delicious smell from the kitchens mixing in with the fresh, wintery air smelled heavenly. I shivered. It was rather cold outside.

I walked into the olwery and called Antigone down. She flew down to where I was and landed on my shoulder, nipping my ear affectionately. I whispered to her, "Antigone, I need you to send take this to Sirius, okay? He should be with James and the rest of the Potters. Give him a few nips of affection for me, please. And take a couple of days to rest while you're at it."

She blinked at me in understanding and allowed me to attach my letter to her leg.

"Good luck girl," I told her and she flew out of the owlery.

I thought back to my letter and smiled. I had written to him:

_"Dear Sirius,_

_ I hope Antigone doesn't take too long in delivering this to you because I'd like to be able to wish you a Happy Christmas and it still have meaning! So...Happy Christmas! I can't even begin to tell you how much I love my charm bracelet. You only wrote my name on it so I don't know if you were trying to hide the fact that you had bought it for me. In any case, I outed you! It's gorgeous, Sirius. I honestly can't describe to you how beautiful I think it is. I feel so terrible because I only sent you those lame Liquorice Wands! The charm is also adorable, although, I must admit that I am confused as to why you'd pick out a dog...knowing you though, I'm sure you have your reasons. I know that you bought it for me because you were sorry for our fight and although I already have totally and completely forgiven you, I really do love it. So thank you again! I can't wait to see you to give you a proper thanks in person, but I'm sure you'd like to have it in writing because in a way I suppose I'm in debt to you. I hope you're having a good holiday with the Potters, give them my best!_

_ Sincerely,_

_ Elaine Prescott"_

The rest of the holidays went smoothly and I checked back in the owlery a few days before everyone arrived to see if Antigone was back, and she was. I suppose Sirius didn't have anything to say to my thanks which I wasn't sure if I should have found that good or bad.

When the students arrived back on the Hogwarts grounds, the entire atmosphere of the castle changed. I waited by the train that day with Lily to welcome back Charlie and Kendra, and although I didn't tell Lily, I was also more excited to Sirius than Rix.

Lily and I were shivering as snow began to fall when the train pulled up, and when students began to unload, Lily spotted Charlie and Ken almost instantly. We ran over to them and hugged them tightly as the four of us exchanged hugs and thank yous for our Christmas gifts. I stood on my tiptoes trying to get a glimpse of Sirius to thank him for my gift, when two arms wrapped themselves around me.

I hugged Rix back and although it was nice to see him and get a kiss, I really needed to find Sirius. "How was your holiday?" I asked politely.

He smiled. "It was good, but I wished you could have been there. These two weeks have been tough being away from you."

I gulped. "Yeah, me too."

He kissed me again and began to walk me back to the castle.

I looked back and noticed Sirius getting off with James and the rest of his crew. Our eyes met and I gave him the most apologetic look I could muster and he nodded his head at me and then smiled, as if telling me to just go on. I turned back and looked at Rix. I actually frowned.

Rix led me into the castle and then to an empty corridor in the middle of the castle. We sat down on one of the benches that was up against the wall. "Thank you for the Canons robe, it's brilliant!"

I nodded. "No problem. Thank you for the sweets even though I'm probably going to turn into a cow."

He rolled his eyes. "Well, then I won't have to worry about any guys looking at you."

I raised an eye brow. That was definitely not the right thing to say. "That's really thick of you to say, you know that right?"

He made a face. "It was a joke, Elaine, Merlin's beard. Take it easy."

I hated being told to 'take it easy.' "Did something happen to you over the holiday? Don't tell me to take it easy, Rix. If I want to get mad, I'm going to get mad."

"You're getting mad for a really stupid reason. Stop being so thick," he told me.

I raised both of my eyebrows in shock. "I'm thick? Wow, okay. You know what, Rix, maybe you should have stayed home," I stood up but he grabbed my arm and pulled me back to sit down.

"Hey, don't talk to me like that alright. You're being really disrespectful right now." He was still holding on to my arm tightly.

"Let go," I muttered and tried to pull away but his grip was much too tight.

"No. So stop being stupid and kiss me," he said forcefully and crushed his lips on to mine. I tried to get him off of me but he was too strong and much to big. He pushed me down and laid on top of me.

"Stop, Rix!" I shouted as he set my lips free to kiss my neck. He pinned my arms above my head to I couldn't move and then he began to unfasten my robes. "Get off!"

"No," he growled. "You've been a tease for too long and I'm tired of it."

I couldn't believe this was happening.

Someone was going to come, right? We couldn't be that alone in this section of the castle. I was going to kill him.

He pulled off my robe and left me in my jeans and old sweatshirt. His hands began to push up my sweater and then unbuttoned my pants. I struggled against him, trying to release his grip on my arms or kick him but he was too heavy.

I could feel tears beginning to pour out of my eyes. No one was going to come. Rix, the boy who I once thought was perfect, was going to hurt me in such an unthinkable way and there was nothing I could do.

My protests were muffled by his lips and then he was pulling up my sweatshirt. My mind began to race and flooded to a million different things. I thought of my parents. Lily. Charlie and Ken. My O.W.L.s. James and the Marauders. My charm bracelet. _Sirius._ I closed my eyes figuring that it would just be over soon when suddenly, Rix was thrown off of me and I sat up quickly and pulled my sweatshirt down immediately.

"Elaine! Prescott, are you alright?" It was Sirius that had jinxed Rix who was now in a tight body bind curse on the floor. He ran over to me and stopped in front of me.

I jumped up into his arms and sobbed into his shoulder. I could feel my body shaking but he didn't say anything. He just rubbed my back and told me everything was going to be just fine.

Of course things were going to be fine, I was in Sirius's arms.

That thought made my tears stop falling and I realized how ridiculous that was. He was Sirius Black and I was plain-Jane Elaine Prescott. We were enemies who sometimes were friendly with one another and nothing else. I hugged him back momentarily, realizing that this wasn't going to happen again because why would he hug me unless to bother me-even though now it was different for me-and then pulled away and kicked Rix who was lying on the floor staring at us right in the face.

His nose began to bleed profusely. I had probably broken his nose.

"Are you okay?" Sirius whispered, reaching out to me but then letting his arms fall to his side.

I nodded and then wiped my nose with the back of my sleeve. _Really ladylike, Elaine. _"I think so. What do we do with him?"

"Well you could report him to Professor Dumbledore, which you should, or you could just leave him there after I hex him couple of more times even though you did a good job on his nose," Sirius suggested.

I sniffed. "Do another body bind curse, please, and then leave him there. I'll go to Dumbledore's now."

Sirius nodded and said another curse and then took my hand and led me to Dumbledore's.

When we arrived to his office, Sirius said the password, "Strawberry Sickles," and then we were allowed entrance. Professor Dumbledore was at his desk, sitting there patiently as if he knew that Sirius and I were going to go see him. He looked, well he looked old, to be honest. Our headmaster's hair was long and white, with a long white beard, twinkling blue eyes that were masked behind half-moon spectacles, and a very kind smile. People generally loved him. I even thought that Professor McGonagall fancied him.

"Mr. Black, Ms. Prescott, to what do I owe this unexpected surprise?" He asked and I could have sworn he winked at us.

I couldn't help but feel safer around Dumbledore, but I couldn't find the words to explain to him what happened.

Sirius spoke for me, "Professor, I was walking back up towards Gryffindor tower when I thought I heard Elaine shouting. I followed it down a corridor and found Elaine, er, struggling with Astrix Crispe, sir."

Dumbledore nodded and then looked at me. "Struggling how, Ms. Prescott? A duel?"

I shook my head and searched for my voice. "N-no sir. He w-was, um, getting physical with me and I didn't want to."

The headmaster let out a breath. "Are you alright, Ms. Prescott?"

"Yes, sir. Sirius stopped him before anything could happen."

Dumbledore nodded once more. "Well, for your help Mr. Black, how about fifteen points for Gryffindor?"

Sirius smiled a little. "Thanks, sir."

"Well, Ms. Prescott, what do you propose we do?" Dumbledore asked me.

I lifted a shoulder and then let it drop. "I don't want him to be expelled-"

Sirius cut me off, "Elaine! He could have hurt you."

I sighed. "I know that, but he only has six months of schooling left before leaving for good. Can you talk to him, sir? Tell him to leave me alone and he won't get in trouble?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Certainly. That is a very selfless thing you are doing, Elaine."

I mumbled, "I guess so. He's in the corridor two floors down from Gryffindor tower."

"You both may go. Feel better, Elaine," he told us and Sirius and I left his office.

When we walked back towards our tower I sighed. "Thank you, Sirius."

"Don't worry about it, Elaine."

"Aren't you going to say 'I told you so'," I asked him.

He looked at me with both of his eyebrows raised. "You really think that low of me?"

"No, that's not what I meant. I just mean that you were right."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I wish I wasn't for your sake, but yeah, Crispe is a complete idiot, Elaine."

"I know that now."

We were silent for a few more minutes when I stopped him in front of the Gryffindor tower entrance.

"Sirius, I know that I sent you the letter and everything but thank you, again," I whispered and grabbed hold of my bracelet and held on tightly to the little charm. "I really love the bracelet, Sirius. I can't even begin to tell you how much I love it."

He smiled. "You're welcome, I'm glad you love it."

"Why did you pick a dog charm?"

He grinned. "Maybe one day you'll find out. You sure you're okay?"

I nodded. "Thank you, for everything. You can tell the guys what happened I don't mind. I'm going to have to tell the girls. I can't believe that almost happened." I reached up and kissed him softly on the cheek, his warm skin sending a shock throughout my entire body.

He rubbed my arm. "It didn't, okay? You're worth so much more than that."

With that we walked in through the common room and I ran up to my dormitory. I think I had officially developed a crush on Sirius Black.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling!

Here's another chapter, please excuse any errors!

This chapter is not the longest but it has importance. Also, it contains the scene where The Marauders jinx Severus and Lily tries to save him. Some of the stuff is directly from the book and some of it is my own input through Elaine. So it's basically the same scene with some different words, some exact sentences, and it takes place at a bit of a different time.

Okay, enough rambling!

Thank you for all your kind words, I will be updating once more tomorrow!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seven<p>

It was mid-April at Hogwarts and the school year was ending for the fifth years, in a complete and total frenzy. Everyone was panicked about their O.W.L.s, well, everyone except James and Sirius. I never saw them so much as pick up a quill to take notes in class. Lily was a right mess though. She was always studying and, for the most part, in a really foul mood. Although we all loved her, she was making the lot of us crazy, but nevertheless, it seemed like our little group had gotten closer together since they had joined forces to defend my honor.

The night of my break up with Rix, I told the girls everything that had happened and they were really angry, and for the next few weeks, them, along with the Marauders, made his life a living hell, jinxing and cursing him every chance they got, even Lily got a few ones in. But, Rix never even made an attempt to apologize which confirmed for me that he was a total dirt bag. He did however find himself another girlfriend, in fact, it was the sixth year Hufflepuff that Sirius had taken to the ball, the same one that had slapped him for looking at another girl.

Also, somehow I had adopted Sirius as my official body guard. He walked me to every class and studied with me, and spent time with me if I wanted some fresh air. It was great because no one bothered me around him, especially after the break up, despite the fact that there were definitely rumors circulating that I was once again seeing Sirius and had dumped Rix for him. I had to admit, it was really nice, yet it made me realize that he would continue to see me as nothing more than as a little sister type. I liked his company a lot more than I let on though. Lily, Kendra, and Charlie knew of my feelings for him but they were very supportive about it even though they wanted me to just tell him.

I never took off Sirius's charm bracelet which just made me think about him a lot more than I would have otherwise but sometimes, as I would lay in bed after waking up or before going to sleep, I would just hold that little dog charm in my hand and stare about it thinking of the boy I could never have.

One Sunday afternoon, the boys were lying about near the lake while the girls and I were several feet away from them talking about really nothing. We had all decided to take a break from studying to just relax.

"I'm surprised Sirius isn't here all over you like always," Charlie whispered to me.

I blushed. "Shh! He could hear you!"

She giggled. "It's the truth!"

Kendra was also laughing but Lily just shook her head.

I looked over at him and made direct eye contact almost instantaneously. He winked at me and I smiled while turning away to have a moment. The things he was doing to me. I lied down with my head in Lily's lap and grinned at her.

"What?" She asked, her tone skeptical.

"Nothing. Can't I just be happy?"

She made a face. "Doubtful."

I laughed lightly. "Lilypop, what are we going to do this summer?"

She rolled her eyes but smiled anyway. "How can you even be thinking that far ahead? Lets at least get past our examinations first and then we'll talk."

"Lilyyyy," I whined. "Can I go stay with your family for a while?"

"Yes, of course. They love you."

I made a face. "Except for Petunia. She hates me."

Lily snorted. "She hates the world, but she especially hates the wizarding world."

I muttered, "cause she isn't in it."

She didn't say anything but I knew that meant that she was agreeing with me.

"And then you can stay with us for the end of the summer, okay? We'll go get our things for school in Diagon Alley and everything. We'll meet up with Charlie and Ken, right girls?" I offered.

Charlie and Kendra readily agreed.

We continued to talk about our summer plans, even Lily whose mind didn't seem like it was too caught up in our exams for once, until there was a commotion over in the direction of the boys. We all looked over and saw that James and Sirius had cornered Snivellus up by the Beech tree and were about to jinx him.

"Bloody hell," Lily mumbled before getting up and going to his rescue.

I sat up. "He really isn't worth her time. Doesn't she see who he's hanging around with all the time?"

They had Snivellus in a full body bind curse and he was struggling to get free. It looked like he was yelling at James and them.

Charlie nodded. "Mulciber and Avery, right? They're wretched."

He had almost broken free from the binds just as James had Snivellus cleaned his mouth out and pink soap bubbles began to fall from his mouth.

I giggled.

"Yes they are. Lily is just too sweet to just forget about a childhood friend no matter what," Kendra pointed out.

"That's true," Charlie replied.

"Leave him alone!" Lily was shouting at James.

I sighed. "Oh Merlin, look at what they're doing. She's going to be so mad at James!" Snivellus was now free from his binds and reaching for his wand. Lily looked absolutely furious as she was arguing with James over something. I couldn't quite understand them because her voice was too low because of her anger but it seemed as if she was turning him down on yet another date.

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid" She shouted at him, but just then, Snivellus shouted a curse at James and a huge gash appeared on his face, soaking his robes in blood.

"Ugh! That's what I mean. That's pure dark magic, that is. I know Lily sees it but she's so adamant about staying friends with him," I grumbled to Charlie and Kendra.

James regained his composure and spat another hex at Snivellus hoisiting him upside down in the air to reveal skinny, pale legs, and grotesque gray underpants.

Charlie looked disgusted. "Well that's just foul."

"Let him down!" Lily was shouting at him as a crowd began to form around all of them.

James looked at her and said, "certainly!" Snivellus dropped to the ground with a loud thud and fixed his robes that were disheveled from being upside down, but then Sirius hit him with another jinx causing him to go rigid.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily was shouting and now pointing her own wand at James and Sirius.

James then replied, "Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James only ever called Lily by her last name when he was frustrated, meaning, every time she turned him down.

"Take the curse off him, then!"

James rolled his eyes and muttered something at Snivellus. "You're lucky Evans was here, Snivellus-"

"I don't need help from filthy little Mudbloods like her!"

Lily stood still and blinked. "Fine. I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, _Snivellus."_

He had just called her the most foul name in the book and she told him to wash his pants.

I grinned. That's_ my _best friend. I was sure that she was hurt but she wasn't going to show that to Snivellus, and certainly not to James.

"Apologize to Evans!" James roared at Snivellus, pointing his wand at him again.

Lily spun around at James and began to yell at him about him being just as bad as Snivellus. She said something along the lines of him being arrogant, a show-off, hexing anyone he could for a laugh and then she finally yelled, "you make me SICK!" She turned her heel on all of them and walked back towards the castle.

James called after her but she didn't look back. He then looked at Sirius and muttered something while Sirius explained something back. I looked over at them and saw that Snivellus was once again, upside down in the air. I made eye contact with Sirius one more time when he nodded towards Lily and I ran after my best friend with no questions asked.

I ran to the Gryffindor common room where I assumed Lily would be and I was right. She was sitting by the fire with her knees curled up to her chest and tears slid down her cheeks. I sat down next to her and put an arm around her. "Please tell me that you're not crying over Snivellus."

She wiped the tears off of her face. "Of course I am. I thought he was my friend, Elaine, and he just called me the dirtiest thing anyone could ever call a muggle-born."

I shrugged. "So what? You're a muggle-born, who cares?"

"That's easy for you to say, Elaine! You're a pure-blood! You are not what this whole wizarding war is about. It's because of _my _kind."

"Lilian Evans, you are the brightest witch in the entire school. You're scary smart and gorgeous, any girl here would kill to be you! You're right, you are a muggle-born but that means nothing to anyone here! Snivellus is a foul excuse for a human being who hangs out with the likes of Mulciber and Avery, two Death Eaters in training, you know that. It's only a matter of time before he joins their ranks. I mean, did you see that hex he did to James? That was awful."

She sighed. "You know what the terrible thing is? I know those things about him. I know who his friends are and what is probably going to become of him, but I had hope that our friendship would save him from that life, that someone _good_ would actually come out of Slytherin. I guess I was a fool."

I shook my head. "No, you were being Lily. You were being trusting and hopeful, and most importantly you were trying to find the good in someone who didn't deserve your kindness."

She gave a very small smile. "I just can't believe he would call me that. He was supposed to be my friend."

"Lilypop, that boy is not your friend. I'm your friend, the best in fact! And then there's Kendra and Charlie. You even have Remus and Sirius. And of course there's James but you're very reluctant to accept that. And well, Peter, but he's quite weird," I told her and she laughed.

She hugged me. "You know, you really are my best friend in the whole world."

I grinned. "And you're mine! I have no idea what I would do without you."

She smiled and kissed the top of my head. "Don't worry, you'll never lose me. You're stuck with me forever!"

I laughed. "Oh no! The torture."

She shoved me and I continued to laugh at our antics.

A couple of hours later, I was in the common room up late by myself, reading another book on Transfiguration and sighed. I was reading about animagi and it was hitting incredibly close to home. I happened to be an animagus. Someone who could turn into an animal at will, someone who had to actually learn how to become one because it wasn't hereditary. The only people at Hogwarts that knew were Lily, Charlie, and Kendra but it was still hard. They didn't understand what it was like to have that other side, to actually want to transform. I had figured out how to do it all of my second and third years but it was the summer before my fourth that had really made it real for me. I could transform into an Arctic Wolf, completely white in color and I had always found it a beautiful animal.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Sirius asked, sitting down on the couch with me and putting his head in my lap like normal.

"I was just reading about animagi and thinking of them, that's all."

That seemed to surprise him. "Animagi? They're quite impressive, don't you think?"

I nodded in agreement. "I think they're brilliant. It's actually a good trait to have in the wizarding world. It's really complicated though, not everyone can master it."

"I agree. It is a good trait to have." He was staring up at me, his gray eyes seeping into mine as he smiled. "I bet you'd be a beautiful animal. Something smart and graceful."

I grinned. "You'd be something strong and intimidating."

He let out his bark laugh. "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yes, of course. Anything."

He sat up, suddenly very serious, his face very close to mine. "You cannot tell anyone, okay? I'll be in serious trouble."

"Don't worry, I won't say a word."

He let out a breath. "I'm an animagus."

I let out a gasp and he quickly covered my mouth with his large hands. I instantly calmed down. "What are you?" I asked in a whisper between his fingers.

He smiled and dropped his hand. "Here I thought you would freak out. I'm a dog, a really big dog. I kind of look like a grim."

I giggled. Leave it to Sirius to turn into something that is supposed to warn people about death. "Does anyone else know?"

He nodded. "Yes. James, Remus, and Peter. And now you."

I bit my lip. He had just shared his biggest secret with me. It was time I did the same. "Can I tell you a secret that only Lily, Charlie, and Kendra know then? Same conditions though. You can't tell anyone."

He took both my hands in his. "I promise."

I let out a breath just like he had and said, "I'm an animagus too."

His jaw dropped. I tried to read his face but his expression only read that of confusion. He couldn't believe it. "You're joking! That's incredible! What are you?"

I smiled as he had, relieved that he was okay with it. "I'm an Arctic Wolf. Completely white. It's beautiful."

He shook his head in what seemed like amazement. "I can't believe it. I'm in shock. When was the last time you transformed? Mines been a couple of weeks."

I frowned. "Last summer."

"What? That's terrible."

"I know," I whispered sadly. "But I don't know how to do it here. I could only do it at night to not get caught but then I could get caught sneaking out. It's a mess. How do you do it?"

He grinned. "How about I show you? After our O.W.L.s when things have calmed down around the castle, we'll do it together one night. Deal?"

I shook his hand and smiled. "Deal."

He leaned forward and kissed my cheek. "We should get to sleep, it's getting late."

I closed my eyes sadly. If I could have spent the rest of the night talking to him, I would have, but obviously he wasn't interested in that at all.

He stood up first and helped me up and walked me to the steps leading to the girls dormitory. I closed my eyes as he kissed my cheek once more, leaving me dizzy in my spot as I took in his wonderful smell, a mixture of his soap and cologne, and something huskier, _wilder._

I opened my eyes to look at him and he was grinning wickedly. With a final wink, he went off to his dorm. I walked up to my dorm and lied down in my bed and began to look at my charm bracelet in a whole new light, when I realized, he gave me a dog charm because of his animagus. It was his indirect way of making me think of him without really thinking of him, although now there was no way that I was going to look at that little dog charm ever the same again.

I closed my eyes that night and thought of what Sirius looked like as a dog, and I smiled before finally falling asleep because, his bark laugh came from his animagus.

What an endearing sound it truly was.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone or anything from the Harry Potter universe because that all belongs to the one and only JK Rowling!

I would like to really thank all of you who have reviewed and added this stories to their favorites or as one to watch, I can't tell you how much that means to me!

Elaine is going to run in to some problems along the way and this chapter is just the beginning!

Some of you asked me why I chose an Arctic Wolf as her animagus, that will be revealed later on, I promise! Also, some of you noticed that Elaine is sort of going a bit soft in that she's not as spunky as before, again, I assure you this will all be explained because there are definitely reasons for it!

Thank you again for all your kind words, so here's another update!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eight<p>

Our O.W.L.s had come and gone in an instant. I found them to be the same as any other exam except they were more intimidating in that someone from the Ministry administered the exams. I felt like I had done brilliantly in Transfiguration and in Defense Against the Dark Arts, and even the same in Charms and Potions. Ancient Runes went alright but I knew for a fact that I had mixed a few translations up after I had checked my notes. Care for Magical Creatures went very well, that one I was confident that I had done well in, and that finally left Arithmancy which I found to be exceptionally hard.

Lily got through her exams in a frenzy. Her insane amounts of studying were obviously worth it though because after every exam she walked out with a massive smile on her face. And the weekend after all the exams were finished, she actually slept in late. Her and James's relationship had not gotten any better after his incident with Snivellus and that was tearing James apart. Snivellus of course had tried to apologize a million times to Lily for what he had called her but she wouldn't hear it. I was happy that we had disposed of our _greasy _problem.

It was the final weekend before we left Hogwarts on Monday. It was also the same night that Sirius and I were going to sneak out to transform in to our animagi. I couldn't describe how excited I was. I was excited to be spending time with Sirius literally away from everyone, just he and I. I thought it brilliant. And I couldn't contain my excitement that day, that is, I was ridiculously excited until tragedy struck.

"Elaine! There's an owl for you on you bed!" Lily shouted from the top of the dormitory stairs.

I was on the couch in the common room in my usual spot with Sirius's head in my lap, begging me for a massage. "Bring it down for me, Lily, please!"

"I can't! I've tried but it won't give me the letter," she replied, her tone exasperated.

I scrunched my nose. "Alright, I'm coming. Sorry, Black. I'll be back"

He groaned. "You owe me a massage, Prescott!"

I laughed. "Get over it, Black!" I stood and dropped his head hard on the couch. I continued laughing as I ran up the stairs so he wouldn't come after me. When I headed to my bed I saw that a big owl that I had never seen before was sitting on my bed. I took the letter off of its leg and pet it. It nipped at me affectionately.

The letter read:

_"Dear Elaine Prescott,_

_ I am so sorry that I am the one that has to report this to you but there was no one else that really could and explain in detail what happened. Last night on June the twenty-second, the Ministry received a call on a Death Eater attack in your town of Sissinghurt, near London. Five aurors arrived on site, including myself. There we had seen that the Dark Mark, His mark had been placed upon a house. We walked in and saw that a witch and wizard had perished in fighting off the Death Eaters, successfully killing one which was very sought out by the Ministry. I regret to inform you that that wizard and witch who helped us so much, were your parents. I am so very sorry, Elaine. Professor Dumbledore will explain other provisions to you after you receive this letter and have gone to him. Once more, I apologize. Your father was a wonderful man to have around the Ministry, always bringing laughter with him and your mother from what I understand was an extraordinary witch. My thoughts are with you in this very dark time._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Doris Birchgrove"_

I couldn't believe what I had just read. So much that the letter fell from my hands and my entire world went black.

I began to feel myself gaining consciousness, but I wasn't in my room where I had blacked out. My surroundings were brighter, I could see that even from behind my eyelids. And it smelled very clean. From the overall feel of it, I figured that I was in the infirmary.

I opened one eye and noticed that it was night time and next to me, in two separate chairs were Lily and Sirius. "What happened?" I asked in a whisper, my voice sounding very far away.

Lily squeaked and jumped on me to hug me. "Are you alright? How do you feel? You scared us half-to-death, Elaine!"

"Let her breathe, Evans," Sirius told her, who took my hand in his. "How do you feel, Prescott?"

I shrugged. "I'm okay, I guess. What happened?"

Lily bit her lip and looked at Sirius.

"You don't remember?" He asked quietly.

I shook my head. "No."

Lily's eyes welled up with tears and I looked at Sirius questioningly.

He sighed. "Elaine, you blacked out in your dorm yesterday afternoon and you just woke up now. Do you remember anything before that?"

"I remember waking up that day and hanging around in the common room. You and I were supposed to-to-"

He cut me off. "I know what you mean."

"Okay. And then we were fighting about giving one another a massage. Then Lily told me I had an owl with a letter and I went up to my room to read it," I said, a few things coming to mind.

"What else, Elaine?" Lily whispered behind her tears.

Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. "My parents are dead."

Lily cried even harder and Sirius just stared at me, looking scared that I was going to burst into tears like Lily. I didn't know how to react. How was I supposed to live without my Mum and Dad? Where was I going to go? What was going to happen to me?

I opened my mouth to say something but nothing came out, and tears quietly fell from my eyes. "The letter said I had to talk to Dumbledore, c-can you get him?" I asked looking at Sirius.

He nodded and stood up, leaving me with the hysterical Lily.

"I'm so sorry, Elaine!" She cried and hugged me again. "Are you okay?"

I blinked away some tears. "My parents are gone, Lily. What am I going to do?"

She wiped away some of her tears. "I don't know, Elaine, but we'll think of something okay?"

"Was he here the whole time?"

She knew exactly who I was talking about. "Yes. He wouldn't leave. Madam Pomfrey told him to go to sleep and he almost bit her head off."

I said nothing and pushed it to the back of my mind. I would cross that bridge when I got to it. I continued to cry silently while Lily held onto my hands and told me how much she loved me and that everything was going to be okay. I knew things would eventually be okay, but my worry was, how long till it got better?

After about ten minutes, Sirius came back in to the infirmary with Dumbledore in tow. Sirius took his spot next to me again and Dumbledore stood at the foot of my bed.

"Elaine, how are you feeling?" He asked softly.

"I'm fine. In shock, I suppose."

Dumbledore nodded in understanding. "I do say that is how you are going to feel for quite some time. I'm sure you are wondering what happens now?"

"Yes, sir."

"Well first things first, everything was left in your possession but since you are not of age the Ministry will not let you live alone, especially in these times. When you turn seventeen you can move into your parents home again as it is yours. The Ministry will take care of it in the meantime," he said in a professional tone. "As for your living situation, we have made arrangements for you to live with the Evans family during the holidays. They have agreed to take you in as seeing that they love you like another daughter as it is."

I looked over at Lily who pat my hand. I idly wondered if she had already known that. "So that's that then?"

"I'm afraid so, Elaine. I'm very sorry for your loss. Both of your parents were exceptional people and more than competent in the wizarding world. They will be missed greatly. The funeral will be held on Sunday so you will be able to leave school early with Ms. Evans by portkey in my office. You will arrive at the Evans' home in time for the funeral," he replied.

I nodded. So I was going to be leaving school tomorrow. "May I leave the infirmary, sir?"

Dumbledore called over Madam Pomfrey who agreed that I could leave and I walked in silence back to the common room with Sirius and Lily. I knew that Sirius wanted to say something to me, seeing as how he stayed close to me and looked over at me several times but he never pucked up the courage to do so.

The common room was quiet. The only people there were the Marauders and Charlie and Kendra and none of them were speaking. Remus saw me first and he walked over to me and hugged me tightly.

"I'm sorry, Elaine," he whispered.

I nodded again, not trusting my voice for fear that I would start crying again. Next were Charlie and Kendra who each apologized to me about a million times and all I could do was say that it was okay and that I'd be fine. Peter said nothing to me at all, maybe in fear of not knowing what to say but he kept to himself that night, and James tried to cheer me up the best way he knew how, messing with Sirius. It did seem to work at first but then it just made me realize that I wasn't going to feel better right away.

After everyone's word of encouragement I asked to be alone. I sat in the common room in front of the fire, on the floor, and just stared at the burning embers. I wondered how my parents held their own in the fight and if it was quick and painless. I thought of what they were thinking when they were under attack and if I ran through their mind.

It was quite the scary feeling.

Even though I had asked to be alone, Sirius joined me after I assumed everyone had gone to sleep. He sat down next to me on the floor and pulled me into his arms. I was sitting in between his legs with his arms wrapped tightly around me and his head resting atop my shoulder.

I closed my eyes and just took a few deep breaths. This was as close to feeling better as I had gotten since I had woken up.

"Are you okay?" He whispered, his lips on my ear.

I hugged his arms that were around me. His skin was unbearably warm, leaving me with goosebumps. "I'm just in shock. I don't like to cry, you know that? I hate even more being considered weak. I don't want everyone to feel like they're walking on eggshells around me."

"No one thinks you're weak, Elaine. I swear. You just lost your parents. It's okay to cry," he told me. Apparently his approval was all I needed as I begin to sob heavily. He turned me around in his arms so that I was facing him and crying into his chest as he held me.

Not once while I was crying did he tell me to stop or tell me that things were going to be fine. I knew that I would stop and I knew that things were going to be fine, I was just glad he knew that too. Sirius understood that I just needed to get all of my emotions out and he had no problem in helping me the only way he knew how: to be there for me.

After crying for quite some time, I was able to stop. I held on to Sirius for a while longer, not ready to let him go so quickly. Plus, this was the last time I was going to see him before going to the Evans', the last time I'd see him before coming back to school in over two months. I wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Sirius?" I asked as quietly as I could muster.

"Mmm?"

"Thank you for being there for me," I whispered against his chest.

He pulled away slightly to look at me. Our faces were just mere inches apart. I could feel his breath over my face, warm and smelling of Liquorice Wands. I couldn't help but smile a little. He leaned in to me, his breath shortening and mine completely stopping. This was it. Sirius Black was going to kiss me.

"Elaine! You should really-" It was Lily probably calling me to get to sleep because we had an early start the next day. She noticed Sirius and I's compromising position and her eyes widened. She shut her mouth and quickly dashed back up the stairs.

I hoped he would have just ignored her, but that was it. The moment was lost. Sirius stood up quickly, pulling me up with him, a sheepish look on his face.

I looked away in embarrassment.

He walked me to the top of the stairs where me dormitory was and hugged me again. "Write to me over the Summer if you need anything, okay? I'll be at the Potter's. I'm not going back to Grimmauld Place."

He had always hated his family. I suppose now was his time to run away.

I nodded. "Okay. Have a good holiday, Black."

"You too, Prescott." He kissed my cheek and slowly walked up to his dormitory.

I sighed and walked inside to my dorm and walked over to my bed quietly. I noticed that all of my things were already packed and I knew that Lily was the culprit. "Thanks for packing my stuff, Lilypop."

"Elaine, I'm so sorry! I didn't know he was down there! If not I wouldn't have interrupted," she said quickly, the words flying from her mouth.

I waved a hand at her. "It's fine. He didn't try again so it was just a fluke. Besides, he probably only did it because he felt sorry for me. Forget about it, really."

She walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry."

I got into bed and closed my eyes. Although Lily was apologizing, truth is, I wasn't sure what she was apologizing about. The fact that I had lost my parents or the fact that Sirius Black could never like me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anyone or anything from the incredible world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling!

I'd like to thank all of you who have reviewed and picked this story! I can't even tell you how much this means to me!

This chapter is going to go deeper in to Lily and Elaine's friendship and of course, how Elaine is going to cope after losing her parents.

Thank you again for everything!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Nine<p>

Lily and I woke up the following morning really early in order to make the portkey on time. I wasn't sure how to dress but I avoided all of my robes. I felt like I was moving at a turtle's pace, though. I was unsure if I wanted to leave to be honest, leaving meant a whole new journey in my life. Lily was up before me fixing up her things and looking over both of our areas a few more times to make sure that we had left nothing behind. After getting dressed, we woke up Charlie and Kendra to say a quick goodbye. Charlie was slightly teary-eyed but Kendra hugged her as Lily and I walked out of our dorm room for the last time as fifth years.

We said our goodbyes to the common rooms and I was quite sad to say goodbye to my couch in front of the fire. We quietly walked to Dumbledore's office and I found it quite strange to be seeing the castle like this, it was quiet and solemn. It was as if even the portraits knew that the school year was over and now that had to go back to relatively quiet lives till the next term.

When we got to Dumbledore's office, we saw that he was sitting down in his normal chair at his desk as if he hadn't moved in ages. I quietly wondered if he ever slept.

"Good morning you two. How are you feeling, Elaine?"

I was already tired of the question. "I'm fine, sir, thanks."

He stood and led us over to a Chocolate Frog box that was on a table in his room. "This is your portkey. It shall be leaving in, I'd say about two minutes. Your things will arrive at the Evans' some time this afternoon. And your owls shall be leaving now as well. They understand to go to the Evans'. Antigone and Schuyler are very smart." Lily's owl was named Schuyler because she had read it in a book one day and knew that that was the best name for her owl.

Lily and I took hold of the portkey.

"Thank you, sir. For everything," I told him honestly. If it weren't for Dumbledore I wouldn't be staying with Lily and her family. If it weren't for him I'd have no idea what to do.

He simply nodded, a small smile appearing on his face and before I knew it, I was looking at Professor Dumbledore for the last time until the following school year.

Traveling by portkey was always an odd experience for me. It felt as if you were in a whirl and just spinning, flying up quickly and then crashing down slowly. It reminded me of one of those muggle kid toys that spun around for a few seconds at a rapid speed and then slowed down tremendously. It was strange but it was a very useful thing in the wizarding world. Flying brooms could get uncomfortable for long journeys, trains took forever in both worlds, and you could only apparate if you were seventeen or older. Portkeys were exceptionally convenient.

Lily and I were at her parents in seconds. We landed just outside her house in her backyard. I couldn't help but smile at the muggle-ness of it all. She noticed that I was smiling and gave me a hug.

She walked over to the entrance of her house to let us in and she was attacked with a massive hug from her mother. Lily's Mum was a sweet woman. She had the same beautiful hair as Lily but her eyes were deep set and a dark brown. She was average height and average weight, but her pictures around the house showed that she was anything but average, she was quite the catch in her days.

"Oh, Lily! How are you? I've missed you so much! You look beautiful, so grown up!" Her mother told her with Lily's face in her hands.

Lily laughed. "I've missed you too, Mum. I'm fine."

Mrs. Evans looked over at me and gave me a sweet smile. "Oh dearie, come here."

I walked over to Mrs. Evans and gave her a giant hug. "Mrs. Evans I have no idea how to thank you for taking me in like this, not just anyone would do that."

She began to cry like Lily had the night in the infirmary.

"Mrs. Evans! Please don't cry. I've done enough of it and Lily has done enough of it for the both of us," I told her sheepishly.

She hugged me tightly once more and pulled away to look at me. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Elaine. Your parents were wonderful people. And us taking you in? Please, forget it! We love you like a daughter, you know that! Say no more of it!"

I gave a small smile and she kissed the top of my head. I had a feeling that living with Mrs. Evans was going to be pretty easy.

"Now, how about a spot of breakfast?" She offered to us and we both readily agreed.

While Mrs. Evans made us a hearty breakfast, which was positively delicious, Mr. Evans and Lily's two year older sister Petunia joined us. Mr. Evans had also been a handsome man in his day. He was tall, with salt and pepper hair, and electric green eyes, the same as Lily's. I thought it was pretty cool that Lily looked like such a mixture of her parents, I mean you could honestly tell that she was a product of theirs. I had always looked just like my Dad, the only thing that I had inherited from my mother was her hair color.

Petunia on the other hand wasn't exactly the-er-prettiest Evans in the family. She quite thin with bony knees and elbows. Her hair was a medium brown and cut to her shoulders. Her nose had a bit of a hook in it and she had the same shape and color as Mrs. Evans eyes. The worst thing about her was that she always wore a permanent scowl, as if angry at the world and everyone that inhabited it. Overall, she just looked awkward and grumpy to me.

"Elaine! M'dear, how are you?" Mr. Evans asked, coming over to where I was sitting after giving Lily a greeting just like Mrs. Evans.

"I'm well, sir, thank you. And I can't thank you enough for taking me in," I told him just like I had Mrs. Evans.

"Well you already were like another daughter to us, how could we not take you in? I'm sure your parents would have done the same for my children," he replied and kissed the top of my head as his wife had.

"Hello, Petunia," I said as politely as I could. I knew she had never liked me, she barely liked her own sister. Everyone knew though, that Petunia was jealous that Lily had received all the good and wonderful in the Evans family in the case of their daughters.

She looked at me momentarily and then turned to her mother. "Mum, how long is she staying?"

Mrs. Evans frowned at her daughter. "Petunia! We've already spoken about this. She's our family now. Do not be rude. Understood?"

She groaned and then looked at me, daggers in her eyes. "When Vernon comes over for dinner you better not talk about your stupid school and none of that magic nonsense, got it?"

My eyebrows shot up. "Um, okay. Who's Vernon?"

Lily giggled. "Tuney's boyfriend!" Every time Lily used her sister's nickname that she had given her, it always reminded me of 'Loony' which made sense because Petunia was so daft and ridiculous.

I snorted. That vile girl had a boyfriend? That made me think that he was probably equally vile. "Oh."

Petunia's eyes narrowed.

Mrs. Evans looked at her watch and then at the table. "Okay everyone! Hurry up! The service is at noon. We should get there half an hour early. We'll leave at eleven."

I gulped. I had almost forgotten that I was going to my parents funeral. "Mrs. Evans, where can I go to get ready?"

Mrs. Evans smiled sweetly. "It's the room next to Lily's. The one with the connecting bathroom. I went to your home and brought over most of your clothing. Dumbledore handled the rest. I must say the man is extremely proficient. I hope your room is alright."

I smiled. "I'm sure it will be perfect. Thank you, again."

She shook her head. "Nothing of it."

I grinned and ran upstairs to my new room. Although it was the same room that I had stayed in every summer when I had gone to visit Lily, it looked just like my room had at home. The walls were the same dashing red and gold for Gryffindor as they had at home, I expect Dumbledore had something to do with that, and the bed was in the same place and position I would have had it, in the corner of the room next to the wall. My walls were decorated with Gryffindor pennants and pictures that I had enchanted to move. There was one of Lily and I from every school year, even one from our fifth year and I didn't even remember giving it to anyone.

Dumbledore was certainly a genius.

There was a cage set up on a desk for Antigone and my school trunks were already there. On my bedside table there was a photo of my parents and I taken last Summer. I smiled at it. We were all so happy, and that was how I was going to remember them, happy.

I took a peak in my closet and indeed everything that was in mine at home was now there. I was quite impressed. I sat down on my bed for just a moment and took it all in. This was the beginning of a whole new life for me.

My few moments of silence were interrupted by a tapping on my window. I looked out to see Antigone flying, waiting to be let in. I opened the window for her as quickly as I could and she flew in gracefully, sitting herself on the post of my bed.

There was a small box and parchment tied to her and I took it off. I set her in her cage and gave her some water and a few owl treats for her to devour. She hooted in thanks.

I opened the letter and read:

_"Dear Prescott,_

_ this is something that I got for you one Hogsmeade visit after our very interesting talk one night in the common room. You'll know what I'm talking about when you see the gift. I suppose you'll already be at the Evans' by the time you get this and can I just say that James is bloody jealous that you get to see where Lily sleeps, he's such a freak. Anyways, I've told you already that if you need me, I'm only an owl away at the Potter's, so don't hesitate at all. Maybe this Summer I'll get a glimpse of you somehow. I hope you enjoy your holiday, you thoroughly deserve it._

_ Cheers,_

_ Black_

_P.S. I do believe you still owe me a massage. I'm not going to just let you forget about that one."_

I smiled at his letter and laughed out loud to the final words, he could be such a toerag and I adored him for it. I then opened the tiny little box, inside there was another little charm for me to add to my charm bracelet that he had given me. It was a wolf howling at the moon. I couldn't stop the massive smile that fell upon my face and I certainly couldn't suppress the tears of joy that were coming on. Sirius was stealing my heart and he didn't even know it.

I clipped the little charm onto my bracelet, right next to the dog one that had been on there since Christmas. They looked perfect together. My mind wandered to a far away place where maybe one day I would get to see him as his animagus and vice versa.

Things were definitely going to get better.

We arrived to my parents service at eleven thirty on the nose. We were the first people to arrive there except for the muggle minister who was going to be speaking. He said his apologies to me and I took my seat in the front next to Lily. I found the mood of the day to go with the atmosphere. The cemetery was on the side of a hill in Sissinghurt where my parents had lived with me. The day was completely overcast, one enormous cloud covered the entire sky and there was no hint of sunshine.

It felt right for the occasion.

As time passed, people began to arrive to the ceremony. Professor Dumbledore came with Professor McGonagall-my mind was back at Hogwarts thinking who was running the castle-a few witches and wizards I didn't recognize, and of course, the Potters. Also joining us was the Minister of Magic himself who looked very frazzled indeed. He sat next to Dumbledore and mumbled pathetically to him.

My parents were the only family I had, so I didn't have any grandparents there-I had the ones on my mother's side who lived in the United States but we had never really gotten along too well-or any aunts or uncles, and no one showed saying they were my long lost third cousin twice removed or something.

Of course, since the funeral was for my parents after all, that forced me to have to endure the apologies from everyone, along with their lame words of encouragement, and their whispers of just how great my parents were. I was waiting for someone to tell me something different or to just say 'hey, these things happen, now it's time for you to rise above.' But no one said anything remotely close to that. Maybe no one believed I could rise above it.

Throughout the service I said nothing and looked at no one, I suspect everyone thought that was my way of grieving. I did however twirl the charms adorned on my bracelet several times and kept my eyes on my wrist the whole time. Just holding on to it made me feel better. It made me think of Sirius, of being safe, of Hogwarts, of my parents and things they had taught me. That one bracelet brought me more relief than anyone's kind words that day.

When the service ended, the Evans' and I packed into their car and drove back to Lily's hometown. It was a quiet ride. I think no one wanted to say the wrong thing to me as to not make me feel worse, but that was the thing, the silence was making me feel worse. I didn't want the Evans to think that they had to be extra polite when I was around or that they couldn't reprimand me like they would Lily for being out past curfew, I wanted them to treat me like I was normal.

Back at the Evans', I called them all into the living room so I could tell them just what I was thinking.

"Go on dearie, we're listening," Mrs. Evans said encouragingly.

I took a breath and spoke, "right, thanks. First off, again, thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Evans, this really means a lot to me that you care about me enough to take me in. I just want you all to know that I don't want any special treatment around here. Just because my parents died I don't want you to think that you have to be extra nice or anything to me, or that you have to walk on eggshells around me as to not offend me. I don't want you to treat me like I'm weak. I want you to yell at me if I'm doing something wrong just like you would Lily or Petunia. I want you to give me rules to obey and chores to complete to help around the house. Please, please don't treat me any differently because of what I've gone through. I want to feel normal."

Lily smiled up at me, knowing that that was hard for me to tell to her parents. I loved them to pieces but I didn't want special treatment.

Mrs. Evans stood to give me a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you worry, Elaine. We're going to treat you just like we do our daughters. For example, today had been long, sad day, so I want the three of you," she pointed at Lily, Petunia, and I, "to go upstairs and relax for a little bit and I'll call everyone down for dinner. Clear?"

I grinned. "Crystal."

Petunia was the first to complain. "Mum, I'm supposed to meet Vernon in fifteen minutes! I don't need nor want to relax."

Mr. Evans gave her a stern look. "You heard your mother young lady. I don't want you seeing Vernon today. Today is a family day for all of us and you are to stay here with us. Tomorrow if you wish to see him than that will be fine. Now, go cancel your plans and head upstairs."

She stomped her foot and headed off in the direction of the kitchen in a huff.

"She's so dramatic," Lily whispered on our way up to our rooms.

I laughed. "She kind of is. So when do we get to meet Vernon?"

Lily shuddered. "Hopefully never. Mum said he's foul.

I laughed even harder as we walked into our rooms. I crossed over to hers through our bathroom and shook my charm bracelet in her face.

Her eyes widened. "Is that another charm? Did he-? He didn't-? He did, didn't he?"

I giggled. "He did! He must have given it to Antigone sometime last night or preposterously early this morning. Isn't it cute?"

She raised an eyebrow. "He-uh-really likes dogs doesn't he?"

I smiled. "Something like that."

Lily was smiling. "He so fancies you, it's incredible."

I rolled my eyes. "We're friends, Lilypop. Well, I'm just his friend anyway. Besides, he's got like a million girls to choose from, and I know he wouldn't choose me."

It was her turn to be dramatic. She threw herself on her bed and groaned in exasperation. "You're so ridiculous, you know that? The boy specifically goes out of his way to bother _you, _he walks _you _to all of your classes, he studies with _you, _he bought _you_ an extremely gorgeous and expensive bracelet, he bought _you _the charms for it, and he spends his free time with _you. _What more do you need? He also tried to kiss you, if I may recall, I did catch you two in a very, _very _compromising position. He's head over heels for you!"

"Because we're _friends! _That's it, unfortunately. He doesn't see me in that way, I know that. And I already told you the kiss was a fluke," I told her sadly.

She stood up and pushed me out of her room and into mine. "You're stressing me out. Mum wanted us to relax. Take a nap you stubborn little toerag."

I laughed and stuck my tongue out at her. "Have a nice nap, Lilypop!"

She mirrored my movement and then skipped back off to her room. "You too you little brat you!"

I shut both of the doors in my room and then lied down in my bed, staring at my bracelet once more. What Lily had said was true, Sirius did do a lot of things with me and for me, but friends did stuff like that, right? Lily and I studied together, we spent time together, and walked to class together. We also bought each other expensive present because we were friends. What made my friendship with her any different than mine with Sirius's?

It wasn't any different. I knew that and he knew that. Lily was just indulging my unrequited crush.

_He did try to kiss you._

Out of pity, though, I reminded myself.

No matter how wonderful it would have been to have kissed him, it would have killed me because I would have left the next day and nothing would have been accomplished. Just the continuous breaking of my heart. I probably would have reacted like a fool and he would have pulled away realizing his silly mistake. Friends don't kiss one another.

"Forget it, Elaine," I whispered to myself, barely audible to my own ears. "You guys are friends and that is all you're going to ever be."

I rolled over to stare at the wall. I noticed a little bubble in the paint and tried to smooth it out with my thumb nail. It worked a little but it made a funny shape, which to me looked like a dog.

What was I going to do with myself?

He was everywhere.

Taking a nap was going to be very difficult while the gears in my mind were turning so furiously.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the Harry Potter universe because that all belongs to the fantastic JK Rowling!

I would like to personally thank **MorganEmma29, Nizuna Fujieda, belleslvtr1867, boblovespotter, TWHATT18, c0urtshipdating, **and **Stephanie** for their wonderful reviews and messages! Also to **Zoexclaire **for giving me a new idea for a bit of the storyline! It all really means a lot to me, so thank you very, very much! And to those who have picked my story or added it to their favorites, thank you for that as well, I really appreciate it!

Please excuse any grammatical errors here, I kind of edited it in a rush!

So, here's another chapter and I hope you enjoy it!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Ten<p>

My first month and a half with Lily and her family flew, and I had to admit, living with Lily was actually very fun. We spent most of our nights talking nonsense and eating all the sweets Mrs. Evans baked for us. I even had the wonderful pleasure of meeting Vernon, Petunia's boyfriend, and boy, what an experience that was. He was slightly taller than average but by no means skyrocketing in any case, and he was rather plump and round. He was round just about everywhere, actually. And Lily's mum had been right, he was quite foul, but Petunia was positively smitten with him.

Lily and I joked that they looked like a celery stick and minced meat pie next to one another.

I had spoken to Sirius a few times after receiving my newest charm, and on July eleventh, my birthday, he sent me another one. This time it was a paw-print. The Evans family took me out to dinner for my birthday and even bought me some wonderful gifts. I found that invariably kind of them.

The rest of the Marauder's had sent me the usual sweets from the wizarding world and Charlie had sent me a book on animagi that I was eager to read, while Kendra sent me a wand cleaning kit. It was funny but I had always wanted to make my wand look cleaner than everyone else's.

So that was it. I was finally sixteen years old. In another year I would be seventeen and considered and tried as an adult in the magical world. To me that was absolutely terrifying.

A few weeks after my birthday, I had received an owl telling me that I had to go to the ministry to clean out my father's office, and although a trip to the ministry was the absolute last thing on my mind, four weeks before the new term, it seemed like it was something I just had to get over with. They had made provisions for me to go with a portkey in the mid-morning of August the third. Lily and I decided that we would go to the ministry in the morning and meet up with Charlie and Kendra that afternoon in Diagon Alley for a brief lunch and then for our back to school shopping.

That morning, I woke up to Lily jumping on my bed and sitting on top of me.

"Ugh, Lilypop! Go back to sleep!" I growled at her, trying to pull the covers back over my head, but it was no use, due to her sitting on them they wouldn't budge.

She was smiling widely. "Oh get your lazy bum up! Mum is already making breakfast and Vernon and Petunia said they had an announcement to make, they were going to but Mum and Dad told her no because you weren't down there yet! So get dressed so we can hear their news!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Alright, alright. Get off me!"

She stood up and when I sat up, she pushed me back down and bounded out my door and down the stairs, laughing maniacally.

"Stupid arse," I grumbled, getting out of my bed.

I picked out clothes to wear to Diagon Alley and went through my morning ritual. I gave Antigone a few treats and then let her out. "You can be out all day girl, okay? I'm going to be in Diagon Alley all afternoon, so have fun today! We've got less than a month till school starts, then it's back to the owlery."

She hooted and nipped my ear, and as soon as I opened the window, she was out exceptionally quickly.

I skipped my way downstairs because I was in a fairly cheery mood and took my seat at the table next to Lily. "Where's the happy couple?"

Mr. Evans answered for Lily. "Vernon and Petunia are outside discussing something. They should be back in a few minutes."

Mrs. Evans was slaving over breakfast, making sure it was perfect like always and like every other wonderful meal in her house, and Mr. Evans looked a right mess. Actually, they both looked incredibly frazzled. Mrs. Evans' usually neat hair was pulled away from her face in a messy bun and she looked jittery while trying to make sure nothing overcooked. Mr. Evans had a massive frown line in his forehead and he tapped his fingers on the dining room table erratically.

Had I missed something this morning? I didn't even wake up late.

I looked at Lily and raised an eyebrow.

She gave a small shrug then leaned over to whisper in my ear, "they're acting very strange. I think it has to do with Petunia and Vernon, but I'm not sure."

I nodded. I suppose any parent would have had an odd reaction if their daughter said that she and her boyfriend had an announcement for them. An announcement? Holy Merlin. An announcement! I knew why the Evans' were so panicked! They were thinking that Petunia and Vernon were going to be engaged!

I clapped my hand over my mouth and looked at Lily.

It seemed as if she had come to the same realization because when my eyes met hers they widened dramatically. She clapped her hand over her mouth like I had and then both of us burst into a enormous fit of giggles.

Petunia Evans, the foulest, ugliest, rudest of the Evans family was _engaged?_ And to Vernon Dursley, a round, sad man, the size of a Hippogriff!

Life was just too good sometimes.

"Quiet, you two! I think they're coming," Mrs. Evans whisper-yelled at us, but even she had cracked a smile while Lily and I were dying laughing.

Sure enough, Petunia and Vernon walked into where we were, hand in hand might I add, and sat down across from Lily and I.

Petunia was actually smiling, from ear to ear nonetheless! "Mummy, Daddy, we have an announcement to make." She looked at Vernon for support but he merely grunted at her.

I snorted into my juice. Way to be supportive, _hubby._

Petunia scowled at me. "Anyways, Vernon and I wanted to tell you...that we're _engaged!"_

Lily and I burst out laughing once more and this time I just couldn't control it. I began to laugh so hard that my stomach began to hurt and I couldn't breathe. Then, my eyes started to water and that was it. I was laughing so hard that I had fallen out of my chair, which further caused me to laugh even harder. Lily was also in hysterics and she rolled on the floor next to me, clutching her stomach which was probably in as much pain as mine.

We were finally able to control ourselves and sat back up at the table, wiped our eyes, and folded our hands as if nothing happened.

"Congratulations, Tuney," Lily told her sister.

Petunia was staring at us with pure hatred in her eyes. "Thanks."

Mr. Evans was shaking his head. "Petunia, you're much too young."

She glared at her father. "Daddy, I'm eighteen! Mummy was married at nineteen, besides we'll be engaged for a year if that helps!"

"Petunia-" Mrs. Evans began but Petunia cut her off immediately.

"Mummy, please! I love him! I want this. Lily always gets what she wants, well how about you let me get what I want just this once, please," Petunia begged her mother, taking hold of her hand and her eyes fixed upon her eyes.

Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter and I don't know if it was the intense pleading look in Petunia's eyes, or the little speech she had just given, but Mrs. Evans looked at her daughter and they both nodded solemnly. "Okay."

Petunia shrieked and kissed the top of Vernon's head-who grunted like an animal once more-and then hugged her mother and father. She even hugged Lily. I just gave her a thumbs up. She then took Vernon by the hand and dragged him back outside.

Lily and I sat there, fighting our giggles, and looked at each of her parents.

"Mum, Dad, I think she does love him," Lily whispered to her parents.

I attempted to back her up. "Yes, I think so too! They're perfect for each other." I literally had to bite my tongue so that I couldn't laugh.

Mr. Evans sighed. "Elaine, I hope your right. Personally, I find the boy to be a bit-er-stout. Both physically and mentally."

Lily and I looked around at her parents again and then all four of us burst out laughing.

This was wonderful.

When it was time for Lily and I to leave for the Ministry, I was actually worried that I would miss anything entirely too exciting in the Petunia and Vernon drama. Mr. and Mrs. Evans continued to make jokes about Petunia's husband to be and I just couldn't help but laugh at how hilarious the situation was. When the portkey arrived for the Ministry, I realized that my sides were in pain from the laughter.

It was most definitely worth it though.

We arrived just outside the Ministry at just around noon. Lily and I walked in and went to the front desk where I handed in the letter I had received. I was told by the clerk there that the head of my father's department, Lysander Pipps, would be escorting me to my father's office.

Lysander Pipps was an older wizard with a very kind smile. His hair was on the long side and a very dark gray. His eyes were a warm brown and he had laugh lines permanently etched into his face. He seemed like a very charming person to be around.

"Elaine Prescott! How very nice to meet you, indeed! How are you?" He greeted me happily.

I smiled. "I'm well, sir, thank you. This is my friend Lily Evans," I replied, introducing him to Lily who was standing close by my side.

He said hello to Lily and then began to walk us towards my father's office. "Your father was a very kind man, Elaine. He spoke so very well of you. You look just like him, you know?"

I nodded. "What was he like at work, Mr. Pipps? He seemed to like it."

Mr. Pipps smiled. "Yes, your father did enjoy work very much. And everyone here adored your father. He was always happy and smiling, always in a good mood. I daresay he was the life of the party near Christmas!"

Lily and I laughed. I felt a nostalgic pang in my heart. Mr. Pipps was right, my father was always in a good mood. I think I had only ever seen him truly mad twice: once because I had purposely turned my hair blue before going to Hogwarts-a phase I have since grown out of-and the second time because I had collected near twenty detentions in fourth years, most because of Sirius might I add.

We arrived at my father's department and Mr. Pipps pointed Lily and I to my Dad's office. He said he'd be waiting in his office at the front where he would then escort us out. I stepped inside my father's office and smiled. It was exactly how I pictured it. There were moving pictures all over the place, just like my bedroom. He had a few autographs from famous Quidditch players and even a couple from former Triwizard Tournament champions. At his desk he had framed photos of me and my mother and one of all three of us.

A tear fell from the corner of my eye.

Lily hugged me from behind. "You okay?"

"I'm alright. I just-I expected it to look this, it's just so..._my Dad._ I love it. Too bad it will be someone else's office sometime soon," I answered her. I grabbed my bag which had an undetectable extension charm to it and began filling it with all of my father's trinkets. I packed up all of his pictures, I couldn't imagine him wanting those left behind, and then I went through the things in his desk. I couldn't help but laugh at his Chocolate Frog card collection in one of his drawers. I packed that as well.

In another one of his drawers I found a wand. I assumed it must have been a spare wand or something but I wasn't too sure. I packed it anyways. I figured if we were going to Diagon Alley I could stop by Ollivander's to ask him about it. And, I also found a photo of young woman who was waving excitedly at the camera and she was quite beautiful. I wondered who she was for a moment and figured she must have had something to do with my Dad so I packed her photo as well.

"Well," I said, looking around the now bare room. "I think that's everything."

Lily nodded and she and I said a final goodbye to my Dad's office. We found Mr. Pipps waiting outside of his office and he escorted us to the exit of the Ministry. I was relieved that he didn't attempt small talk with Lily and I because I really just wanted to have some quiet after what I had just done. I think they both understood that.

We said farewell to Mr. Pipps and began our trek to Diagon Alley, well, we were going to the Leaky Cauldron and entering Diagon Alley through the bricked wall. Lily remained quiet on our walk and I was okay with that. I knew that she was itching to ask me how I was feeling or if I was okay but she knew that I hated being asked those questions more than anything.

Lily and I arrived at the Leaky Cauldron with wide smiles on our faces. We were excited to be somewhere that was actually a fully wizarding community. Sure, the Ministry was full of witches and wizards, but nothing was like Diagon Alley before the start of the school year, filled with students of all years and their frustrated parents who wanted nothing more than for the term to start. Lily tapped on the bricks outside the inn, and it slowly turned into an archway for us to walk through. Lily grabbed my hand and we ran into Diagon Alley like some silly first years.

We first went to a small little cafe where Charlie and Kendra were already seated waiting for us. I saw Kendra first while Charlie's back was to us. I put a finger to my lips, silently asking her to not give us away, and she smiled and turned her attention back to Charlie.

I skipped over to where they were and put the handle end to the back of her head. With my best authoritative voice, I said, "Madam, you'll have to come with us. We know what you did and the dementors are waiting for you."

Charlie whipped her head around. "What in bloody-Elaine! You are a bloody cow! I was about to hex you into oblivion!" I laughed as did Lily and Kendra and hugged Charlie. We all exchanged hellos and sat down around on another. It was time for some serious catching up.

The girls and I talked about our holidays and what we had done. Charlie had traveled to the United States with her parents and said it was quite the experience, she had even kissed an American boy! Kendra, on the other hand, assured us that she had had a horrible holiday because her older brother had just moved back in with their parents after traveling for a year. Apparently he spent his entire time bothering her and turning hair a wretched color of pink.

It was awfully nice to see Charlie and Kendra, and for the four of us to be together again was even better. Although I had had a wonderful holiday at the Evans', I was more than ready to go back to Hogwarts.

After lunch, we went on to do our school supply shopping. We first stopped at Flourish and Blott's to get our books which ended up being quite the hassle due to all of the first years running around as if they had lost their heads. When one of the workers there found us, he actually thanked us. We were sixteen and had done this plenty of times, not to mention when we spoke we weren't screaming. They nearly blew my eardrums out those eleven year old's did.

Our next stop was Madam Malkin's for some new school uniforms. I had been using the same ones since my third year and they were getting quite old. Of course, now that they were old they were comfortable.

"I need a few new sweaters and long-sleeve oxfords. I have plenty of short-sleeve ones, and I have skirts, considering I loathe the pleated pants. Oh! I also need some black stockings," I said aloud to myself because none of my friends were listening because they were too wrapped up in what they needed.

I rolled my eyes and went to the back of the store where I knew I could find what I needed. What I didn't expect to find there, near one of the fitting rooms, was Sirius snogging some random girl, and he was really kissing her back furiously, arms forcefully on her, I wanted to die. I couldn't move. I was frozen completely in my place.

"Elaine! Wait up! I need a sweater too!" Lily shouted at me.

I looked over at where Sirius and the girl were and it looked like he was about to tear her head off. Then he saw me and all the color disappeared from his face.

Lily put two and two together rather quickly. "Oh no. Elaine, go, I'll get everything you need. I heard you back there. Leave me your bag. I'll meet you at Ollivander's in twenty minutes."

I turned my heel quickly and sprinted out of Madam Malkin's, whilst yelling, "you disgust me!"

"Elaine! Elaine, wait!" I heard Sirius yelling in the mixture of people outside in the street.

I couldn't look at him. If I looked at him I was going to forgive him. But where was I going to go? I couldn't just go anywhere. It was Diagon Alley, it was filled with stores and people but why did I suddenly feel very small and really lost. I was a first year all over again.

Sirius was kissing another girl. He was _kissing _her! I could feel tears beginning to brim my eyes as I walked around aimlessly, still not knowing where to go. I felt like such an idiot! There I was thinking maybe there was something there with Sirius, that maybe all of Lily's theories were actually right after a Summer full of letters and the fact that he had confided in me about him being an animagus. I was so stupid. He was Sirius Black. How could he like me?

In my confusion, I bumped into someone very hard. It felt like I had hit a wall. I bumped into them with such a force that I had fallen right on my bum. "Ow!" When I looked up to complain to whoever had knocked me down, I saw that I hadn't just bumped into anyone. It was Sirius.

"Elaine, are you alright? I'm sorry, I didn't mean for you to fall. I just wanted to get you to stop so I could talk to you," he explained in one breath.

I said nothing for I feared that my voice would betray me.

He offered me his hand to stand up but I didn't take it. "Elaine, I know what you saw back there and it wasn't what it looked like, I swear."

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter, forget it," I managed to mumble. I brushed myself off, not looking at him because one look in his gorgeous eyes and I was a goner.

He stepped forward. "Elaine, come on. Let me explain."

I shook my head. "There's nothing to explain."

He grabbed my hand in his and held it tightly. "Look at me, please."

I bit my lip and shook my head again.

"Look at me, Elaine," he said more urgently.

I bit my lip and looked up at him through my eyelashes. He was just as beautiful as I remembered. His hair had fallen around his face, and his eyes were wider than normal, as if he was scared. His skin was flushed from having chased me around Diagon Alley and his mouth was set in a hard line.

"Thank you. Now, will you sit with me over there?" He asked, pointing over towards a bench beneath a large tree at the end of the alley.

I gulped. "Okay."

He held firmly on to my hand and walked me over to the bench. We sat down and he didn't let go. He noticed my charm bracelet and began to turn it around my wrist, finally stopping at the three charms and inspecting each one of them. "So, are you going to let me talk?"

I sighed. "There's nothing to say, Black. You were snogging that girl that's it. You've got yourself a new girlfriend like always so that's that."

He waited patiently for me to finish. "Don't call me Black. You only use that when we're either fighting or flirting of some sort. Don't go using it to be defensive, alright?"

Did he just say we flirted? "Fine, _Sirius._"

He rolled his eyes. "Anyways, what you walked in on wasn't what it looked like at all. Elaine, that's one of the girls from school that's obsessed with me. Her name is Selena something or other, I don't know. She saw me buying my school clothes and cornered me. She then put a silencing spell on me, not a very good one might I add considering I'm talking right now, and she attacked me! I was pushing her off when you came in. I don't have a new girlfriend."

_She _was kissing him? He didn't like her? That wasn't his new girlfriend? The wave of relief that over came me was extremely calming. I could feel myself relaxing all over and then I couldn't help but laugh. I was so ridiculous.

Sirius groaned. "You're impossible!"

I fought off the last fit of laughter and smiled at him. "I'm sorry I was so quick to judge you."

He shrugged. "It's fine. I was worried that you weren't going to let me explain."

I chewed on the inside of my cheek. "I wasn't going to let you, but then you rammed into me."

He smirked. "Are you in pain? Should I be worried about a possible wizarding law suit?"

I grinned. "Lets just say I'd watch my back if I were you, _Black."_

"You're insane. May I say though, _Prescott_, Summer was very kind to you like always. You're filling out in wonderful places," he said and winked.

I blushed. "Arse."

"Yours is lovely."

I rolled my eyes.

"The charm bracelet is coming along nicely," he pointed out, playing with the charms.

"Yes it is, but Sirius, you have got to stop spending money on me," I told him.

He waved a hand at me. "Don't be such a worry-wart."

I grabbed his other hand and relished in the warmth of them. His hands were large and rough and they easily engulfed mine. I brought one to my eyes and examined it. His nails were trimmed short and very clean for a boy. I saw that he had dark freckle on his pinky and another in the crease between his thumb and his pointer finger.

He put his other hand to my cheek and smiled when I closed my eyes. "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why were you upset that I was kissing someone else?" His voice was barely a whisper and very soft, it made me shiver.

I was so scared to give him the answer, but nevertheless, here was my opportunity. "Sirius, the truth is-"

"Elaine! There you are! I was worried. You were supposed to meet us at Ollivander's," Lily shouted at me and came running over to where Sirius and I were.

We dropped each other's hands and I stood.

She looked at Sirius sheepishly. "Hello, Sirius."

"Evans, nice to see you. I'm sure James will be happy to know you're here. He's looking at brooms currently," Sirius told her.

She gagged.

I laughed and looked at Sirius. "I'll see you on the first, alright?"

He nodded and pulled me in for a quick hug. "I'll see you then. And I still want that answer. I'll just spring it on you when you're least expecting it."

I rolled my eyes. "Puh-lease!"

Lily pulled me alongside her as I waved goodbye to Sirius. Leave it to Lily to interrupt me telling him how I really felt.

"What happened?" She asked as soon as we were out of sight of him.

I explained to her, and to Charlie and Kendra who had joined us, what Sirius told me and what he had said about us flirting. I also told them that I was about to confess myself to him when Lily had come running over.

She blushed. "Why is it always me that interrupts you two?"

I laughed and hugged her.

Ollivander's was packed but I was lucky enough to be recognized by him. "Ms. Prescott, how are you? I heard about your parents, a pity indeed." Mr. Ollivander was ancient, with unruly white hair, and bright blue eyes.

I gave a polite smile. "I'm fine, sir. I wanted to ask you about this, though." I gave him my Dad's spare wand and he put it to his ear.

"Thirteen and three quarter inches. Holly. Dragon heartstring. Very powerful. This was your father's spare wand, Ms. Prescott. It was a replica of his own that he had me create. Very good for defensive spells," Mr. Ollivander told me.

I nodded. "Is it safe for me to use, sir? To keep as my own spare?"

He put it to his ear once more. "Yes, I believe it's loyalty now lies with you."

I thanked him and ran off to Lily and Charlie and Kendra. Charlie and Kendra walked us back to the Leaky Cauldron entrance and said their goodbyes to us with promises to be seeing each other very soon on Platform Nine and Three Quarters.

Lily and I had arranged for another portkey to take us back to the Evans' at exactly five in the afternoon, and we were lucky to have met it just in time in the Leaky Cauldron's yard. We arrived at the Evans' and I felt exhausted. We had had quite the day.

We said quick hellos to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and then ran upstairs to shower and relax. I couldn't help but think of Sirius. He was the only thing on my mind.

"Hey, Lilypop?" I called from my room.

She skipped over and sat down on my bed. "Yes?"

"Do you really think Sirius likes me?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do, Elaine. If he's not bloody in love with you than Vernon Dursely is actually a prince. Besides, he was snogging that girl and when he saw you he freaked out! And then went to explain to you what happened. You should have seen Selena! Poor girl was sobbing hysterically."

I laughed. "That doesn't really bother me in the slightest. I really like him, Lily."

She smiled. "I know you do. This is your year, Elaine, make it happen."

I frowned at her. "Well I did try today."

She hit me with one of her pillows. "I apologized!"

I hit her back. "It's okay, it was a joke!"

She rolled her eyes and left to go back to her room, but before leaving completely, she turned around to look at me and said, "you and him are actually quite perfect for each other, really. No one could put up with either of you two!"

I tossed the pillow at her and she went off to her room, laughing. In a way, I hoped she was right. I didn't want anyone else and I certainly didn't want to see him with anyone other than me.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because all of that belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

I cannot honestly thank all of you enough for your encouraging words and your amazing reviews! You're all making me want to write more and at a quicker pace! I'm actually a couple of chapters ahead right now!

I haven't been able to thoroughly revise this chapter like I have been like the last few, so please excuse any grammar or spelling errors!

This is just a fun chapter to because everyone is going back to Hogwarts and it explains how much Elaine really loves Lily and it also gets Elaine just a little bit closer to Sirius!

I hope you all enjoy it, and thank you again for everything!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eleven<p>

September the first arrived and I woke up that morning before everyone else in the Evans' house. I showered quickly, knowing that Lily would soon follow suit. I got dressed slowly though and looked around my room. It amazed me that my Summer holiday was already over and my parents had already been gone for two months. It feels like just yesterday that I had begun Hogwarts and now here I was, a sixth year.

I packed up a few remaining things into my trunks and made sure Antigone was safely put in her cage. "This is it, girl, we're going back!"

She hooted in understanding.

After a few minutes of saying goodbye to my room till at least Christmas, I put a spell on my trunks so that they would safely set themselves up at the front door of the house, and then carried Antigone downstairs.

Mrs. Evans was already making breakfast and she was humming softly.

"Good morning, Mrs. Evans!" I said cheerily and sat down at the table.

She smiled. "Elaine, dear! You're in a good mood."

I nodded. "I'm in a great mood! A fresh new term, fresh start. I'm very excited!"

"I like your attitude!" She walked over to me and sat down and took my hands in hers. "Elaine, I have had a wonderful Summer with you here. So, has Lily and Mr. Evans, and well, Petunia is Petunia." I laughed. "I love you dearie, just like my own chickens."

I smiled, tears forming. "Mrs. Evans you're like another mum to me! I love you!" And I threw my arms around her, hugging her tightly.

She laughed and wiped her own eyes. "Okay, how about some breakfast?"

I grinned. "Yes, please!"

Lily and Mr. Evans joined our little party downstairs and Lily was smiling just like I had been. If anyone liked school more than me, and mostly because of the academics, it was Lily. She sat down next to me and poked me incessantly.

I glared at her. "I'm excited too but can you please stop poking me! How old are you?"

She laughed. "A new term, Elaine! A whole new term, can you believe it?" Then her voice dropped to a whisper, "not to mention this whole love fest you have going with Sirius. Should be interesting, don't you think?"

I couldn't help the lovey-dovey smile that seemed to engulf my entire face. I was smitten and the boy had no idea. "Oh, shut up."

She giggled.

Petunia never came down for breakfast which I found very weird, but Mr. Evans explained that these days were always hard for her. He made it seem like it was hard for her because she was going to sorely miss Lily, but I knew better. Days like this were hard for her because she wasn't _going._

Mr. Evans helped Lily and I pack the car up with our trunks and owls and before we knew it, it was time to go. Mrs. Evans decided that she was going to stay at home with Petunia and Mr. Evans would be the one taking us to Kings Cross.

I said goodbye to Mrs. Evans first. "Thank you, Mrs. Evans, for everything. I'm going to miss you loads. Love you!"

She was already crying before I spoke. "Oh, Elaine! You're welcome, dear! I'm going to miss you too! And we'll see you at Christmas. I love you too!"

I smiled and went off to the car not wanting to intrude on Lily's moment with her Mum. Mr. Evans had already started the car and he looked rather sad. "Mr. Evans, I know you're going to miss me tons, okay? But you can't be sad."

He chuckled. "Elaine, it was truly a pleasure having you here. It's going to be tough not having you and Lily around. We don't really talk about this, but, with Petunia not being magical, things get pressed in the house."

I nodded. "I figured as much, sir."

He sighed. "You made the house more fun with your upbeat attitude. I'd like to think that Petunia even had a rather entertaining Summer watching you and Lily bond. Sometimes I think she might be jealous of the relationship you two have."

I frowned. "No offense sir, but if she wasn't so blindingly jealous of Lily-about everything-she could have that relationship too."

"You know what the worst part of that is? I know that," he whispered to me. "We will miss you two indeed."

I gave a small smile and saw Lily running to the car, a broad smile on her face. There was no need to ruin it with what Mr. Evans and I had just talked about. The way I saw it was, Petunia had an incredible sister who she didn't even care to get to know. She had no idea who Lily was friends with besides me, or what boys Lily hung around with, or how many O.W.L.s Lily had received, or what subjects she liked and disliked. She knew nothing about the amazing girl living down the hall from her and that hurt _my _feelings. Lily was the closest thing I had ever had to a sibling, she was more than my best friend and had been since our first year. It bothered me that Petunia's jealously had blinded her so much that she had nothing of a relationship with her own sister. I pitied Petunia.

We arrived at Kings Cross about fifteen minutes before the train was set to leave so we had to hurry. Mr. Evans helped us unload the trunks and then we placed them on the trolley in under five minutes. Next was goodbyes.

I hugged Mr. Evans. "Thank you for everything, sir. I really appreciate everything you've done for me."

He hugged me back tightly. "You're welcome m'dear. It was an honor to have you with us. I'll be seeing you at Christmas."

I grinned and turned to my trolley, allowing Lily to have her moment with her Dad.

Several minutes, and I love yous, later, Lily and I began to race to Platform Nine and Three Quarters. We got to the barrier between nine and ten and ran straight into the bricked wall. I again closed my eyes like always, and once more I was greeted with the familiar scent of the smoke from the train and the loud blubbering of mothers saying goodbye to their kiddies for the first time and the talk of everyone's wonderful holidays.

Lily and I gave our trolleys to the porters and then ran on to the train.

"Elaine, over here!" I heard someone call from behind me. The smile that spread across my face was tremendous. I probably looked like quite the dimwit.

Sirius was standing there, a small smile playing at his lips, and waving his arm over to where he was.

I grabbed Lily's hand and walked her over to the compartment. I gave Sirius a hug when I reached him and he kissed the top of my head. "Hi."

"Hi," he replied happily.

Inside the compartment was the Marauders along with Charlie and Kendra. I was surprised that all six of them had fit in there. I suppose six was the limit.

"Hi everyone!" I gave Charlie and Kendra hugs, along with Remus, and smiled over at James and Peter. Lily said hello to everyone as well, she even nodded at James which was the most she had acknowledged willingly in five years.

I looked up at Sirius who stood by the door. "Lily and I are going to find another compartment, I guess."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? We have one right here."

"Black, if you haven't noticed, there was no way we'd fit."

He looked at the compartment and then at Lily and I. "Sure we would. Ey, Prongs, sit on the floor under the window, will ya? And Lily can have his seat. You can have mine here on the corner and I'll sit at your feet."

I made a face. "I don't know."

He grabbed my hand. "We'll be fine."

We maneuvered ourselves around so that James was sitting on the floor, closest to Lily might I add, then Remus, then myself, and Sirius sat at my feet with his head resting on my knees on one side. On the other side was Peter, Charlie obviously across from Remus, and Kendra across from Lily with her legs criss-crossed.

We did fit, and rather cozy at that. I wasn't about to complain when Sirius was so close. Lily on the other hand looked slightly annoyed.

Sirius looked up at me, his face upside down. "You know, Prescott, that massage would be amazing right now."

I rolled my eyes. "Not now, Black. I've got Remus's arm in my rib cage. Tonight, in the common room, maybe you can persuade me."

He grinned wickedly. "Oh, I'm sure I'll be able to convince you."

I realized how this conversation probably sounded to everyone else and I blushed. Then the whole compartment burst into laughter. I couldn't help it, even I had to giggle at mine and Sirius's exchange that was dripping with sexual innuendos.

I looked outside of the compartment, out to the little hallway one could walk through, and I saw Selena Marcos, that was the girl that Sirius had been snogging in Diagon Alley. She saw who I was with and instantly scowled and then gave me the most wretched look.

I stared back at her, and before I knew it, her bloody robe had caught fire. She ran screaming down the hallway while I turned my attention at the people before me. _That was really weird. Did I do that?_ For a while, I remained quiet because that was all I could think about. I knew that sometimes witches and wizards had strange little bouts with wandless magic on accident, but in my mind I wanted her robes to catch fire...and they did. I shook it off though, I doubted that I was the cause of that.

All of us eventually broke into our own conversations. Lily was actually talking to James, literally speaking to him like a human being, and Remus was talking to Charlie, which was a pretty big improvement since most of the time he ran away from her. Kendra was in her own world, completely engrossed in her muggle fashion magazine that she had grown quite attached to, and Peter was just sitting there staring out the window.

That just left Sirius and I who were talking about, nothing really. We were having a very aimless conversation but I was enjoying it. After a while I asked him if he was getting uncomfortable.

"I'm fine, Elaine, really," he assured me for the umpteenth time.

I scrunched my nose. "Lets just switch for the rest of the journey. We haven't got that much time left."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "Prescott, if this is your way of trying to get out of that massage, it's not going to work."

"You are so ridiculous, Black, I swear. I'm still going to give you the stupid massage, don't worry. But I actually feel bad that your sitting there all squished like a boggart in a tight space. Can we just please switch?" I begged him.

He stood up. "I don't want you sitting on the floor."

I stood as well and I hadn't thought about how close we were going to be, but my body was completely pressed against his. I could feel my face growing hot and my whole body warmed as well. My breathing completely stopped and I looked down at our feet. "Where do you propose I sit?"

He leaned down and put his lips on my ear. "Give me a second." He sat down and I was relieved at the loss of contact despite how wonderful it was. If he and I were any closer I'd probably melt.

Just as I though that, though, he pulled me down so that I could sit on his lap.

Holy Merlin, I was going to die.

He had his arms on my waist and his head on my shoulder like that night in the common room last June. This was really dangerous. I looked over at Lily and she was staring at Sirius and I, even James had his eyes on the two of us.

If I didn't die of complete and utter embarrassment because of Lily who was winking at us suggestively, I was going to explode with joy because I was literally sitting on Sirius Black's lap, the most amazing and wonderful and beautiful boy in all of Hogwarts.

"You smell good," he whispered in my ear, his nose skimming the skin behind and below my ear.

I shivered and closed my eyes, relishing in the feeling of being so wound up under his spell.

"_Wolf's _got your tongue?" He whispered so quietly that I could barely hear him.

Oh he was such a little shit.

I whipped my head around at him and saw that his eyes were wide and bright with excitement. This was new for him too, well new for him in the sense that he and I were friends and venturing down a very complicated path. Our faces were so close that our noses were centimeters apart. "You are such a prat."

He chuckled. "You're so easy to get worked up."

My ears were burning up. "Stop it!"

He was grinning. "Give me one good reason why."

My nostrils flared.

"See, you can't. You're loving this," he replied, his breath washing over my face. It still smelled like Liquorice Wands.

I couldn't help but smile and turned around so he wouldn't see my face.

Everyone's eyes in the compartment were on us.

"Oh, quit your staring you nosy gits," I grumbled and I could feel Sirius shaking with silent laughter.

I then noticed James wink over at his best friend.

Lily was grinning at me, as were Charlie and Kendra. They were never going to let me hear the end of this one.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was filled with laughter due to James and Charlie arguing over which Quidditch team was going to win the cup this year in England which eventually led to Charlie transfiguring James into a baby swine. Even Sirius had to laugh at his newly transformed friend. The best part for us and by far the worst for James was that we left him a piglet for over an hour. Lily did say that he was adorable but when he turned back to James she mumbled that he wished he wouldn't have.

When we arrived at Hogwarts, we were going to be taken over to the castle via the carriages. I hopped up on one that Lily had and Sirius and James joined us, leaving the other four to another carriage. I sat across from Sirius who played footsie with me all the way over to the castle. Lily just ignored James.

We got to the Great Hall and I literally ran to take my seat. I was so excited for all of this school year's possibilities that I couldn't contain my energy any more. Sirius chased after me and took his seat next to me while Lily sat on my other side.

Professor Dumbledore gave his usual speech saying how we shouldn't conform with being average, that we should overcome that complacency and ensure ourselves with greatness, which was actually a good way to welcome us all. Then he spoke about the Forbidden Forest and discussed some of Filch's rules which just put the hall to sleep.

When the feast appeared on the tables, people began to cheer. Sirius was whistling.

As we ate, Sirius held onto my hand the entire time, leaving me with just one arm to eat. Charlie had actually played the 'oops-I-dropped-my-fork' routine to get a look under the table and when she came back she whispered something in Kendra's ear causing them to burst into giggles.

I remained quiet at dinner because I had many things on my mind. Why was Sirius being so affectionate? I mean, yes, sometimes he was like that to bother me but something was different. Why did he want all of us to be in the same compartment so badly, sure it was fun but wasn't it uncomfortable? And what was he playing at with having me sit on his lap? He knew he flustered me easily but what did it matter? I was so bloody confused that I didn't know what to say during dinner because my mind was working at a rapid pace.

The feast ended and all of made our walk to our respective towers. Just as I was heading up to my dormitory, someone grabbed my arm. I knew who it was before I even had to turn around. "What now, Black?"

He smirked. "My massage. Meet me in the common room in ten minutes." And then he ran off to his dorm room.

I rolled my eyes and went into the sixth year girls' dormitory and sat down on my bed.

Lily barged in, soon followed by Kendra and Charlie and all three of them bombarded me with questions.

"What's going on with you and Sirius?"

"What was that on the train? Did he snog you?"

"He was holding your hand all throughout dinner! Are you not telling us something?"

"And what's this about a massage?"

"Elaine, what's going on?"

"Come, on! Tell us before we go mad!"

I laughed. "Calm down, you three! Nothing is going on between Sirius and I. I don't know what happened on the train. No he did not snog me. No, I am not _not _telling you something. He says that I owe him a massage from the night I heard about my parents, we were talking about massages just before I got the owl. And I already answered that one."

The three of them were staring at me as if I had ten heads.

"_What?_" I hissed at them.

Lily was grinning. "He's in love with you, I swear it."

I rolled my eyes. "He is not. I'm going to change and then go downstairs. Don't go in there if you're going to sit in a corner and giggle the whole time."

The three of them laughed as I changed into a muggle t-shirt and a pair of shorts that I usually slept with. "Is this alright?"

Charlie spoke first, "you're just going to the common room, why are you so worried?"

I scowled.

"Because she'll be with the love of her life!" Lily sang at the top of her lungs.

I lunged at her, tackling her to her bed as she laughed.

Kendra stood in the corner of the room, her finger to her chin as if she were deep in thought.

I hopped off of Lily and her bed. "What are you thinking, Ken?"

She smirked. "Well you want to get his attention, right?"

Was that what I was trying to do? Did I want his attention? Because most of the time when I got it, I ended up looking like one of his silly little fan girls. I went against my better judgment. "Yes, I suppose so."

Kendra looked over at Charlie with a wicked grin playing on her lips. "Well, in the muggle world, girls like to wear their shorts a little shorter than normal, right?"

I think I knew where she was heading with this. "And you want me to what? Roll my shorts?"

Charlie and Lily were laughing as Kendra came over to me and grabbed my shorts. She began to fold them, once, twice, three times, and now my shorts looked like underwear.

I was already blushing. "I can't go down there like this!"

The three of them were laughing as Lily took me by the shoulders and forcefully pushed me out of the dormitory and then closed the door before I could run back in.

I groaned. It wasn't like I couldn't just unroll my shorts but, what if this worked? What if me showing a little bit of leg drove Sirius as crazy as he drove me? I couldn't believe it but I was actually going to go through with it.

I slowly and very carefully walked down the stairs to the common room and saw that it was empty, except for Sirius who was sitting on the couch in front of the fire place. "Hey," I said, quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

Sirius turned his head around and when he saw my 'little' attire his eyes practically bulged out of his head. The shock quickly wore off of his face and a sneaky grin placed itself upon his gorgeous face. "Come here."

I took a deep breath and walked over to him and sat down as far as the couch would allow.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you sitting so far away?"

I blushed. "I didn't notice."

He rolled his eyes. "You're an awful liar, you know that, right?" He took my hands and pulled me closer to him and placed one of his large, rough hands on my bare thigh. "I never realized how long your legs were."

My heart was racing at an alarming rate. "Well, it's not like you really get a chance to see them around here with the stockings and skirts and whatnot."

He grinned. "I'm happy they've decided to make an appearance."

I smiled and looked away to regain my composure.

Sirius Black was going to be the death of me.

He grabbed my hand, making me look at him. "So, how about that massage?"

I bit my lip. "If I'm terrible, you can't get mad."

He sat on the floor and I did the same, sitting behind him. "You won't be terrible. You're good at everything."

I laughed. "You just want a massage."

"True," he replied, laughing as well. "Should I take my shirt off?"

My eyes widened. Thank, Merlin, he couldn't see my face. "Um, if you want."

In seconds, his shirt was off and on the floor next to us. If someone came down to the common room at that precise moment, they would think the worst of us.

So there we were, in the middle of the common room, I in my shorts that left practically nothing to the imagination, and Sirius with no top on. As intense as the situation was, I wanted to laugh my nerves away. How could it be that _I _had _Sirius Black _shirtless and currently in my clutches? Life truly was funny sometimes.

"You can start any time, you know?" Sirius teased, peaking at me over his shoulder.

I took a deep breath and began. I opened my legs so that Sirius could sit between them and he placed his hands on my legs and started to rub them up and down. This was definitely crossing some friendship boundaries in some way. Sirius's skin was smooth and tan, exactly how I had imagined. He had one small brown freckle on his right shoulder blade and I committed it to memory in case I never got this opportunity again. And although his skin was perfect in every way, he had one slightly raised mark on his left shoulder, a faded scar that appeared quite old by the look of it. I didn't say anything about it though. His skin was hot beneath my fingertips and he was very relaxed. He would occasionally lean into my touch but never did he fault in running his hands all over my legs.

If it were possible to die of sheer enjoyment, I would have on the spot. It was not such an innocent touch in theory, or in perception either I suppose, but having his hands on me was singularly the most amazing thing I had ever experienced. It warmed me up faster than anything I had ever known and I wanted nothing more than that moment to last forever.

After a rather long time of no talking, he groaned and fell forward. "You are incredible."

I laughed and pulled my legs up to chest. "So, it wasn't bad then?"

"Bad? Elaine, that was spectacular! I've never felt better." He turned himself around, put his shirt on, and then pulled me closer to him gently. "Did you have a good Summer?"

I smiled and pushed myself closer against him. I could hear his heart beating. "I did. You?"

He chuckled. "Of course, I did. I was away from my wretched parents for an entire Summer. Do you have any idea how amazing that is?"

I made a face.

He realized his mistake right away. "Shit. Elaine, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to offend you. You don't know my parents so you can't imagine what it's like for me. I reckon since you turned out pretty wonderful, your parents were probably as equally incredible."

I gave a small smile. "Nice save."

"It wasn't a save," he said and placed his lips on my forehead. "I do find you amazing, and I am sorry about what I said."

I closed my eyes. "Sirius, why don't you like your parents?"

He sighed against me. "That's a story for another day. I promise I'll tell you, just not yet at least."

I could take that. "Okay. Fair enough. Last question though, you only have to say yes or no, that scar on your shoulder, that's from them, isn't it?"

He looked around the common room and then at the dwindling fire. "Yes. It's probably really late."

"I know," I whispered sadly. That meant that we were going to have to part ways for the night and sad because his parents had caused him that pain. I hugged him tighter.

"Come on, lets get some sleep." He stood up and pulled me up with him, holding me close to him as he walked me to the entrance of my dormitory. "You remember how our plans to-er-transform were hindered last term?"

I nodded.

"Would you still like to do that? Say, next Friday?"

I grinned. "Yes, of course! I can't wait!"

He laughed quietly. "Perfect. Well, sweet dreams, Elaine."

"You too, Sirius."

He hugged me once more and kissed the top of my head before heading off to his own dormitory. When I walked into mine I saw that everyone was already asleep. Normally they'd all be waiting for me to tell them about what had happened but it must have been late considering they were all passed out.

I climbed into bed and buried myself under the covers. It was odd, but, it was easily the best night's sleep I had ever gotten in my entire life. Apparently, all I ever needed was a dose of Sirius Black in my life.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

I would like to thank everyone again for their amazing words! I honestly can't tell you how much they mean to me!

Please excuse any grammatical errors, I didn't have a chance today to revise it.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Thank you again for everything!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twelve<p>

The days leading up to mine and Sirius's-er-_adventure _were horrifying. Of course, like everything I was excited for, meant that time had to pass in light-years but nevertheless, when the day arrived I was more excited about my night than I had ever been about anything else in the world.

It was around eight o'clock at night and I was in the common room pretending to do my History of Magic essay. I just couldn't concentrate. Sirius had said that after everyone went up to sleep we could go and that did me no good. I sat at a table in the room, across from Lily, and tapped my fingers nervously against the wood.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "What is going on with you?"

It was killing me that I couldn't tell Lily what I was doing but I couldn't tell her without giving away Sirius's secret. "Nothing, I just really want to put a dent in this essay," I muttered, not looking up at her.

Her silence made me think that she took my answer for truth and that made my stomach lurch.

A few minutes passed when the Marauders sauntered into the common room, massive grins on everyone's faces except for Remus who looked disapproving. James and Sirius threw themselves on to the couch fighting for space while Peter sat in a chair near them and Remus settled himself away from them and next to me.

"Remus, what did they do?" I asked Remus quietly.

His lip twitched. "You know them so well." He sighed. "They left heaps of dungbombs surrounding Filch's office."

I tried to suppress my smile. "You have to admit, that's a little funny."

Remus snorted. "You're just as bad as they are."

I began to giggle uncontrollably. "F-Filch's face is going to be p-priceless!"

Sirius and James looked over at Remus and I and they both started to laugh as well. I left my History essay in the table and skipped over to the couch and sat in between them. "You two are bloody geniuses you know that?"

James smirked. "We know we are. Prescott, do you think Evans knows how brilliant we are?"

I smiled a little. "I'm sure if you told her what you did she might actually laugh, she doesn't like Filch much either."

James hopped out of his chair before I could even finish my sentence and bounded over for Lily.

I lied out on the couch, my head in Sirius's lap. "Give me an estimate."

He grinned and looked around the common room. "An hour if we're lucky. Two if we're not."

I sighed. "I'm going to go take a nap then." I moved to get up but he pulled me back down. "Yes?"

His grin was still intact. "Just stay. I'll nap too." He maneuvered us around so that I was conventionally lying down with my head on his chest but my back to him. One of his arms was holding onto my waist tightly as the other limply hung over the side of the couch. I snuggled up to him and fell asleep contently.

I don't know how long we were asleep for, an hour? Two hours? But when my eyes fluttered open, the common room was completely empty and I was still lying down on Sirius. I sat up and looked back at him. He was literally asleep with a smile on his face. It broke my heart to wake him up but I was much too excited to go out after curfew with him.

I put a hand to his face and rubbed his cheek softly.

He awoke instantly, still smiling and leaned into my hand. "Brilliant! Give me a minute and then we can go." He sat up and ran up to his dormitory and in less than sixty seconds he was back with a cloak in his hand.

"Why do you have a cloak?"

He chuckled. "We can't just waltz out of the castle, can we? It's James's. It's an invisibility cloak."

I stood and walked over to him, taking a piece of the cloak in my hands. It was incredibly smooth. "It's like silk. And you're sure this works?"

"Of course it does. We've never been caught before," he replied.

So that was how they were always able to sneak out. "Bloody brilliant," I whispered.

He smirked. "But you can't tell anyone about it, okay? It would definitely be confiscated from Prongs if anyone knew."

I nodded. "Yeah, of course. So, can we go?"

He walked over to me and threw the cloak over us. I couldn't help but smile at the contact we had to share beneath a cloak but it suited me just fine. We walked out of the common room and kept perfectly in sync with one another despite Sirius being taller than me.

We finally made it outside of the castle and we continued to walk under the cloak until we made it to the Whomping Willow. The Whomping Willow was a horrible, terrifying tree that apparently had been planted on the Hogwarts grounds the Summer before my class had arrived. I never understood why it had been placed there because it was a bloody menace. The trees enormous branches were always swiping at you if you got too close. Some students would play around trying to get close enough to touch it, but the Willow always had the last laugh. "Um, Sirius, what are we going to do here?"

He laughed. "Look, just transform. We're going to go through the Whomping Willow, it connects to the Shrieking Shack and then you and I can run around Hogsmeade without having to worry about being seen on the grounds."

My stomach dropped to my feet. "We can't just go through the Whomping Willow. It's the bloody Whomping Willow, Sirius. It-it _whomps!_"

He laughed loudly at my poor grammar. "Calm down, Prescott. I'm going to handle it. Just transform. I'll be right back."

"Sirius," I said through my teeth, incredibly worried.

"Trust me," he said fervently, taking off the cloak.

I nodded and transfigured instantly into my wolf form. I had to admit, it felt great. I had really missed this. It had been over a year since I had turned because of my staying with the Evans it just complicated things. I stretched out and then looked over at the newly transfigured Sirius and I grinned, well the Arctic Wolf version of me showed all of its teeth. Sirius was a massive black, furry dog, and he was right, he sort of did look like the grim, but much friendlier. If I was a human I would have pet him.

"_Elaine? Can you hear me?" _What in the bloody hell? Animagi could communicate without speech? How could I have never known that? This was amazing.

_ "Sirius? How is it that I can hear you?"_

_ "You haven't been around another animagi, have you?" _That was a very correct assumption.

_ "No." _I began to anxiously look around, wondering if anyone could see us.

_ "Well, apparently we can hear each other talk." _If this would have been human Sirius he would have been grinning.

_"That's so cool!"_

He barked in laughter. _"Okay, I'm going to go into the Whomping Willow, I'll be right back to get you, alright?"_

I barked in response.

He ran off, dodging some of the branches that were whipping themselves at him, when he actually disappeared into the trunk of the tree.A few minutes passed and I grew more anxious than I was before. What was he doing? What if he was hurt? How was I going to explain this to anyone?

Finally, my prayers were answered when he emerged from the tree. _"Come on."_

I walked closer, still unsure if this was a good idea. "_What if the tree tries to get me?"_

_ "It won't. There's a knot in the tree I was able to push. It sort of like turns it off. It won't move. You'll be fine."_

I gaped at him. There was a button to turn off the bloody tree? I was learning so much. I took off running at him and he barked in surprise as I stood facing him. Even though I was wolf, I wasn't as intimidating as I would have liked. Arctic Wolves were the size of a relatively large dog, but I was friendly in my demeanor because if I did transfigure I didn't want to frighten anyone. And even though I was like a large dog, Sirius was bigger.

"Follow me." He walked further into the Whomping Willow and it lead into the Shrieking Shack. It was dirty and dingy and supposedly haunted but I wasn't so sure. _"They say it's one of the most haunted places in all of Great Britain, but I don't think so."_

I barked a laugh. "I was just thinking that."

He led me out of the Shrieking Shack and there it was, Hogsmeade at night. It was lit up because of the bars, no doubt, and their were witches and wizards walking around, laughing, talking, playfully pointing their wands at one another.

I began to run around the empty field in front of the shack in circles, happily, leaping into the air and Sirius joined me. He began to chase me which was completely pointless because I was much quicker than he was. He chased me all the way outside of Hogsmeade boundaries to a place where there was nothing but fields.

I stretched myself out on a hillside and lied down.

Sirius finally caught up to me and mirrored my action. _"You are incredibly quick."_

Another bark laugh sounded through the quietness of the hillside. _"I can assure you that I am not that quick as a human."_

Sirius growled but I took it as a groan because he stretched his legs out and lied down his head on the soft grass.

_"This is beautiful. Do you do this often?"_

He shook his head. _"No. I've never been out here, really. I normally just stick to the Shrieking Shack and the Forbidden Forest."_

I stared at him._ "The Forbidden Forest? What's in there?"_

He blinked._ "Loads of stuff. Centaurs, unicorns, spiders the size of muggle cars, and probably other things I've never seen. Wolves more than likely, but I stick relatively close to the grounds. Even I have to admit, there's some nasty stuff in there."_

_"Did you say spiders the size of muggle cars?"_

He nodded.

_"Merlin, that's awful."_

He laughed. _"They're rude, too! The centaurs are alright and the unicorns are shy so they run off at the sight of anything."_

I caught a whiff of something in the air, something sweet. _"Honeyduke's will be the death of me, I swear it."_

His bark laugh was uncontrollable for a few moments. _"How did you develop such a sweet tooth?"_

I shrugged, well my wolf version lifted a shoulder and then let it drop slowly. _"My Mum was always baking sweet stuff in my house. She always used to yell at my Dad about eating any before dinner though, so most of the time he would sneak stuff away from her and bring it to me and we'd eat in his office at home."_ I smiled at the memory.

His teeth were showing too so I assumed he was smiling as well. _"But why Chocolate Frogs? Those are still your favorites right?"_

_"Yes. They're amazing! They were my Dad's favorite."_

_ "You talk more about him than you do her, you know that right?"_

I growled. _"My Mum and I didn't really always see eye to eye."_

_ "Why is that?"_

I rolled around so I was on my back. _"Remember when you said you would eventually tell me more about your family?"_

_"Yes."_

_ "Eventually, I'll tell you more about mine."_

_ "Fair enough."_

We lied there quietly for a while longer before deciding to go town to walk through Hogsmeade before heading back to the castle. As we walked through the little village, I knew something wasn't right. There was a wizard following us, and I knew because only once did I turn my head to look at him. I had no idea who he was.

_"Sirius?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "There's a man following us."_

Sirius stopped dead in his tracks and continued to walk, a little more on his guard though. He turned his head only a fraction and then looked forward again. _"Elaine, we're going to need to make a run for it, do you understand?"_

I gulped. _"Okay. When?"_

He was silent for a few seconds and then he yelled in my head, _"now!"_

We took off running as quickly as we possibly could. I did look back though, just for a moment, and with a blink of my eyes, a wall of water was built all around him, after that though, I ran faster than I ever had before. I pushed myself completely to my limit and made it to the shack safely. Sirius was quickly behind me. He shifted back to himself and I did the same. We were both out of breath and gave ourselves a few minutes to steady our breathing.

"Are-you-alright?" He asked in between breaths.

I nodded. "You knew who that was, didn't you? The way you froze up, it didn't make sense. Who was it, Sirius?"

He cursed and kicked over a table that was in the house. "It was a bloody Death Eater, Elaine. His name is Antonin Dolohov. He was one of You-Know-Who's first followers. The real question is, what in the bloody hell was he doing in Hogsmeade?"

I blinked. "Trying to get followers, maybe? Or meeting someone? Another Death Eater?"

"Maybe, but I'm not sure. Ugh! Stupid prat."

"Did he know we were animagi?"

Sirius kicked the table again. "I don't know. He was looking at us strangely. No one in my family knows I'm an animagus, so it's not like he could have recognized me based on my stupid family's description. And no one knows about you that would say anything, right? Did your parents know?"

I felt sick to my stomach. "Yes, they did. My Dad gave me the idea. When I showed him I could do it, he was so proud. What are you trying to say, Sirius?"

He walked over to me and pulled me into his chest. "Don't get mad, okay? Your parents were tortured and murdered, what if one of the Death Eaters tortured your parents into telling them about you?"

I shook my head against his chest. "No, they wouldn't sell me out. I know they wouldn't. Besides, why would they want me?"

"Elaine, they could have used certain resources to get whatever they wanted out of them, like the Cruciatus Curse, or Veritaserum. They would want you because your powerful. If there are Death Eaters in school or Death Eaters in training or whatever, in Slytherin to be specific, they could be telling mummy and daddy anything. You do like to duel with the occasional dunderhead Slytherin. You've sent a few to the hospital wing if I'm not mistaken," he explained quickly and best as he could.

The scariest thing about what he said was that he there was a possibility he was right. "So, they may want to take me? To make me join them?"

He hugged me tighter. "They're not going to take you, Elaine. No one, especially me, would allow it. Whoever sent him that curse though, the one with the water, really saved our necks. I just wonder if they knew about us or if they just knew about him."

I was comforted by his words but only just a little. "Can we go back to the castle? I'm not feeling very well." Aside from the almost Death Eater attack, I was the one that had sent that wall of water at him, which yes, was exceptionally beneficial for Sirius and I because it had saved our necks, but it scared the bogeys out of me. This was the second time in less than I month that that had happened within my own control.

"Yes. Yes, of course." He grabbed the invisibility cloak and threw it over us. On our way out of the Whomping Willow, he bumped the knot he was talking about and the Whomping Willow sprang to life. Thankfully it couldn't see us because of James's cloak. We walked back to Gryffindor Tower quietly and quickly.

As we made it in to the common room, we took the cloak off and I sat down on the sofa to calm myself down a bit.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly, sitting down next to me.

"It's just-this is really happening isn't it? This stupid war?" And somethings wrong with me and my stupid magic.

His nostrils flared. "Yes. It really is happening."

"What's going to happen, Sirius?"

He pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and index finger. "Honestly, Elaine, if I could tell you, I would."

"Are you scared?"

"A little."

That worried me because if Sirius, who was probably the toughest person I knew, was frightened than I knew that this was worse than I had originally thought. When my parents died, I knew that they were killed by _His _followers but it I suppose it didn't really sink in, until that moment. This war was going to kill more people, maybe even people I loved.

I couldn't bare the thought of losing Lily or even her family. I'd even miss Petunia oddly enough. Who else would I harass? And what would we do if we lost James? We'd all be devastated, even Lily. Or Remus? Quite possibly the nicest person I've ever known. Or Charlie or Kendra, mine and Lily's partners in crime. And quite possibly worst of all, what if I lost Sirius? My feelings for him were so strong that at this point, I don't know how I would be able to live without him in my life.

I flung myself onto him and hugged him tightly.

"It's okay, Elaine. We're okay," he whispered into my hair.

I got a hold of myself and stood up. "I'm going to go get some sleep."

He nodded. "Yeah, we should probably do that."

He walked me over to my dormitory and pulled me in for a bone-crushing hug. "Despite the final half hour, I had a lot of fun tonight."

I smiled a little. "I did too."

He kissed my cheek. "Goodnight, Prescott."

"Goodnight, Black."

We both went into our separate dormitories and I decided to shower before I went to sleep. I felt that I had to wash away that night's horrors. As wonderful as most of it had been, I couldn't stop the awful panic growing at the pit of my stomach. If this war continued, things were probably going to get worse before they every got better.

And what was going on with me? There was something definitely not right with me. I knew that for sure. As _powerful _as it made me feel, which it most definitely did, it did scare the hell out of me.

When I finished my shower I climbed into bed and couldn't fall asleep for quite some time. I finally drifted off as my mind wandered to Sirius, the only person in my life that made me feel safe.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

I want to thank everyone again for their reviews because it truly inspires me to work even harder! Also, thank you to everyone who has added this story to either their alerts or to their favorites, again, it just makes me want to make this story as perfect as I can.

Please excuse any errors even though I tried to make this as error free as possible!

I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirteen<p>

The days following mine and Sirius's adventure were quite difficult. I couldn't tell Lily, Charlie, and Kendra what had happened because I couldn't tell them about Sirius being an animagus. It was so bloody difficult to keep something like almost getting caught by a Death Eater but I had to do it, if I blew Sirius's biggest secret after he had confided me, I wouldn't be able to live with myself.

Not to mention my newly obtained skills which were beginning to freak me out. I realized that I was starting to do things a lot more often, no matter how strange it was. Like setting that dimwit Selena's tea on fire every day at breakfast because she kept trying to jinx me in the halls, and then the occasional setting of the curtains on fire in my dormitory when I was angry.

One morning at breakfast, less than a week after our little excursion, I noticed that Sirius wasn't at breakfast which was very unlike him because the boy could eat his weight in food. "James, where's Sirius?"

James's eyes flickered over to Remus momentarily and then he looked at me. "Er, he wasn't really feeling well. He said he might go to class late," James told me hurriedly, but by the way his eyes gave a sort of flash when he spoke, I knew he was lying.

I said nothing and looked over at Lily who shrugged. "What would you like to bet that James is lying?"

Lily took a sip of juice. "I don't like James, so obviously I'm going to say he's a lying swine."

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks for the help."

When breakfast was over we walked to our first class which was Transfiguration and despite how much I liked that class, I couldn't focus because Sirius didn't show up late, in fact, he didn't show up at all. And he actually liked Transfiguration! Something else was definitely going on.

Professor McGonagall noticed that he wasn't there almost straight away because there was no one there to disrupt her class alongside James. "Mr. Potter it seems that you will be the only one making me go prematurely gray today. Where is Mr. Black?"

James chuckled at her joke. "He's ill Professor."

She raised an eyebrow at him. "Very well then. I expect you take excellent notes for your best friend's benefit. I can't imagine you doing anything too ridiculous considering there is no one here to egg you on."

James scowled and took out a quill from his bag.

My jaw dropped. I didn't even know the boy owned a quill.

Apparently neither did Professor McGonagall because she said, with her eyes wide, "I know this maybe terrible to say Mr. Potter, but I had no idea you owned a quill to take notes with."

James looked over at Lily with a wide smile on his face. "I'm full of surprises."

Lily groaned and went and sat at the back of the room so he couldn't look at her any longer.

When second period rolled around, which was Arithmancy with only Lily, Charlie, and Remus, I sat next to Remus immediately to see if I could get something out of him.

"Hello, Remus," I said to him, trying to put up a smile.

He looked at me and gave a very minuscule smile. "He's fine, Elaine. He just wasn't feeling well, that's why he's not here."

I sighed. He knew me very well. "What was wrong with him at least? Is he sick?"

"Something like that."

I groaned. "Remus, come on, tell me what's really wrong. You're a rotten liar."

He looked at me once more and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Look, he wasn't feeling well, Elaine. That's why he's not in class today."

"Arse," I mumbled quietly and I noticed him smile just the tiny bit. "Is there anything I can do for him?"

Remus sighed. "You're quite stubborn aren't you? No, there's nothing you can do. He'll be fine eventually."

"You know, for once, you're the Marauder, I _don't _like," I grumbled.

He laughed. "I won't take that to heart because you're angry."

I shoved him softly. "No, by all means, take it to heart. You suck."

He chuckled. "You're impossible."

I leaned in closer to him. "And you're a stubborn arse."

His eyes narrowed. "So are you," he challenged.

I put my hand on my heart to feign hurt. "You know what's sad, I've heard a lot worse."

Remus turned to his Arithmancy book. "So have I."

I looked at him, confused. Who could possibly be mean to Remus? Sure, he was being quite the arse right now because he wouldn't tell me what was wrong with Sirius, but he was a genuine and sincere person. If anyone was mean to him they deserved to hexed into another world. "Who do I have to jinx?"

He rolled his eyes. "Thank you for the consideration but that won't be necessary."

I shrugged. "Fine, don't say I didn't offer. Back to the matter at hand, for a moment. So you're not going to tell me what's really wrong him, are you?"

"No."

I groaned loudly and turned away from.

I could have sworn I heard him laughing quietly to himself.

_Boys._

Arithmancy passed in normal fashion, long and boring. Next up was Potions, which also passed in quite a grueling matter, Professor Slughorn happened to be in a foul mood, even to Lily who was his absolute favorite student in the entire universe.

And Charms was just Charms. Nothing exciting at all.

During Ancient Runes, Lily and I began to pass notes to one another.

"_Lilypop, do you think he's okay?"_

_ "You're really worried, aren't you?"_

I made a face. "_Yes. He might hate class but he never misses it, and especially not Transfiguration. If he misses Defense Against the Dark Arts, I will know that there must be something terribly wrong with him to miss his favorite class."_

_ "Elaine, Remus, James, and Peter don't look too worried. Besides they told you he wasn't feeling well, if he's ill than he's probably not going to be going to class at all today..."_

I groaned. "_Isn't it obvious? They are worried, that's why they're lying to me. Why else would they lie, Lils? If he was really sick than they would tell me."_

Lily wrote back to me with determination. "_Elaine, please. You're over-reacting. I'm sure everything is fine, okay? Worst case we find out when classes are over for the day."_

I sighed. She just didn't get it. It wasn't like Sirius to miss class no matter how much of a trouble maker he was or how much he didn't study or pay attention in class. I could feel it in my bones, something else was wrong.

When we got to lunch, I suppose I had gotten my hopes up because my heart literally dropped into my feet when I saw that Sirius wasn't there. I took my seat next to Lily and didn't touch any food. I couldn't eat with the feeling I was having in my stomach. I was much too worried and way too apprehensive.

Remus, of course, noticed this. "Eat something, Elaine."

I glared at him. "Maybe if you told me what was really wrong with your friend, I wouldn't be so sick to my stomach so that I could actually eat something."

James gave me a curious look. "You're not eating because you're worried about Padfoot?"

I scowled. "Yes. Why does everyone keep talking to me like I'm ridiculous."

"Because you're acting ridiculous, Elaine. Padfoot's fine, alright?" James told me sternly.

"Ugh." I fought the urge to shower Potter with hexes and crossed my arms. For the rest of the lunch period I sat there silently with a nasty frown on my face.

No one tried to talk to me.

After lunch it was time for Defense Against the Dark Arts and I had lost all hope of Sirius coming by the way his friends had spoken to me at lunch. They knew what was really wrong with Sirius but I just didn't understand why they couldn't tell _me_.

In that class we learned more about defensive spells and we got to actually partner up and use those spells. I didn't choose Lily as a partner because since I was in such a terrible mood I knew that I wanted to take out my anger, and I wasn't going to do that to her. So instead I aligned myself with Remus.

"Just so you know, I'm really mad," I told him honestly.

A smile played at his lips. "I'll just have to do a good a good job of defending myself, then, won't I?"

"Good luck with that," I sang and fired the first spell. It threw Remus up in the air and he landed straight on his arse.

He cursed.

I couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard you say something like that."

He fought a smile. "You all think I'm such a goody-two-shoes."

I shrugged, thankful that this was helping me relax a little. "Aren't you?"

He shouted a spell at me while I was able to, not only successfully block it but force it to rebound on Remus.

"Well done, Ms. Prescott! Ten points for Gryffindor!" Professor Dunbar exclaimed. "Mr. Lupin, maybe you should take a page out of Ms. Prescott's book."

I giggled. "Yeah, _Mr. Lupin._ You should watch and learn!" I sent him another curse but this time he dodged it. "Bollocks!"

The rest of the class period was quite interesting since everyone in the room was trying to do their partner in. Remus and I had done quite well and had, in fact, earned Gryffindor thirty points. Which was a lot to say considering Peter lost us ten points. When class ended I walked to Care for Magical Creatures by myself because there was no Sirius to join me. That brought me back down to being miserable.

I had never realized how alone I was in that class because I had always had Sirius there, even when he and I had been fighting, it made me feel comfortable that there was at least one other Gryffindor in that class with me, but now, now I was utterly by myself.

It felt like that hour with Professor Fronsac was actually six. We learned about Flobberworms which were quite possibly the most boring creatures in all of the world, including muggle animals. They were bloody awful.

Finally, to top of my day, I had divination with the entire Gryffindor lot, except for of course, Sirius who was supposedly "ill". I sat down at a table with a crystal next to Lily, while Charlie and Ken were opposite of us.

Professor Preece droned on about the stars and their alignments and they're meaning in the wizarding world when a piece of parchment came flying at my head.

I sighed and tore it open. This was from James.

"_Still feeling miserable, Prescott?"_

_ "What's it to you, __Potter?__ Since when are you and I on a last name basis?"_

I noticed him scratch his head and then tossed the letter back to me. "_It just seemed fitting for this moment. You didn't answer my question."_

I sighed once more and scribbled back. "_You're right, I didn't."_

_ "What is wrong?"_

_ "I just think there's something else going on with Sirius, is all. I'm worried."_

_ "Why though?"_

_ "Because he's my friend! Why does it bother you that I care?"_

_ "Because I think that you like Padfoot."_

I gulped. James Potter was going to die. "_Is this really what this is about? Piss off, Potter."_

_ "So you do like him then?"_

_ "I didn't say that."_

_ "You didn't say no, though."_

_ "Can you leave me alone?"_

He laughed. "_Fine."_

I stuffed the note into my bag, making sure that I would be able to dispose of any incriminating evidence against me, if Sirius found out that I liked him he wasn't going to look at me the same. There would be no more walking to class together and no more late night talks. It wouldn't be the same at all. I'd rather have him in my life like that, than not have him in my life at all.

It was certainly a vicious, vicious cycle.

Lily gave me a curious look and I handed her the note that had been passed between James and I. She read it over, her eyes wide, and then handed it back to me. "Who knew Potter was so perceptive?"

I scowled. "You just read that entire parchment, and all you got was that James actually noticed things? You _would _notice something about your future husband."

She blushed and then stuck out her tongue at me. "What did you get from that whole conversation, then?"

"That something else _is _wrong with Sirius."

She shrugged. "I suppose I would have gotten that too."

"Aha!"

She laughed and went back to looking to the crystal ball as if something was going to jump out and eventually bite her. I went back to staring at Professor Preece who seemed to have gone into quite the state, just rocking back and forth, standing in the middle of the floor. He called this the _seer's meditation, _I referred to it as a load of troll bogeys.

When Divination was over, the rest of the Gryffindors and I went to the common room. As we walked in through the portrait of the Fat Lady, I saw Sirius sitting on the floor in front of the fire, just staring at it.

I looked over at James and Remus. "He's just ill?"

James rolled his eyes at me and went over to where Sirius was. They exchanged a few words and then James walked over back to where we were and scowled. "He's in a terrible mood. Everyone should leave him alone, including you Prescott. You can check on him in a little bit."

I groaned and walked up to my dormitory with heavy steps, making sure that I could be heard all the way up to my room.

I tossed my bag on the floor and sat down on my bed angrily. Who was James Potter to boss me around? If I wanted to talk to Sirius I certainly could and I certainly would. What could possibly be wrong with him anyways? He wasn't really ill, I knew that much. It was just so confusing. I paced around my room for a few more minutes when I decided to back down to the common room to talk to Sirius. If I wanted to talk to him, I would.

He was in the same position I had left him in, sitting in front of the fire, just staring into it, completely mesmorized.

Remus caught my eye and shook his head. "No," he mouthed.

I rolled my eyes and sat down next to him.

He didn't even turn his head.

I frowned. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine."

"Are you sure? The boys said you were sick but I didn't believe them. You just look angry," I persisted.

His jaw clenched. "Elaine, I really don't want to talk right now."

I raised an eyebrow. "Do you not want to talk to me or do you not want to talk to anyone at all?"

"Both. I thought I told James to tell everyone I didn't want anyone to bother me."

"So, I'm bothering you by worrying about you?"

He said nothing.

I touched his arm but he pulled it away. Okay, well now I was embarrassed, because in my book, that was considered rejection, but nevertheless, I spoke again. "Sirius, I just want to know what's wrong. I want to help."

"I don't need your help, Elaine. Nothing is wrong."

"You're a bloody liar, you know that? I know something is wrong with you, Sirius. You missed all of your classes which isn't like you," I told him sternly. I wasn't going to just let him push me away, not after he and I had come so far to actually being friends.

He turned to look at me, daggers in his eyes. "Do you pride yourself on being so damn intrusive? And persistent? I don't need your help. I don't want your help. Just leave me alone."

"You know what, Sirius, piss off." I stood up to walk away when he gave a hard, sarcastic laugh. I whipped my head around. That was bad news. I wasn't even that ticked off just yet, but that laugh had enough to ignite a fire in my veins. "What?"

Before he could speak, Lily ushered everyone out of the common room just like she had done a year ago when Sirius and I had gotten into that terrible fight about my dating Rix. This wasn't looking to good either.

Finally, when the room was empty except for the girls and James, Remus, and Peter, I spoke. "Why are you laughing, Black?"

"Funny, we're back to a last name basis?" He questioned, standing up to face me.

"If you're going to act like that, then yes. I'm worried about you, that's why I was trying to ask you what's wrong, but obviously you don't need me."

"No you're right, I definitely do not need you."

It felt like the wind had been knocked out of me and I could feel tears threatening to escape. What was wrong with him? "Why are you being like this? I haven't done anything to you."

He gave that same hard laugh again. "I can act however I want."

"Obviously, since you're being a prat right now!"

His mouth was set in a hard line. "You know what, Elaine? I don't know why I even bothered making up with you last year, seeing as how you're such a stuffy, uptight bitch!"

My eyes widened. "I don't know either considering you're such an arsehole! You and I being friends isn't obviously going to work any longer. We should stick being enemies, that's what we're good at right?"

He scowled. "You're not even my enemy, you're nothing to me, do you understand?"

That was the second time in just a couple of minutes that I felt like I couldn't breathe. I tore my charm bracelet off of my wrist and threw it at him. "There, you can have it! Since it means nothing. I detest you Sirius Black." Now I was completely pissed off.

He rolled his eyes and tucked the bracelet into his pocket. "You don't detest me, you and I both know that. In fact, I'm pretty sure that we both know that you like me, if not why would you hang around me so often, ey?"

"WHAT? That's what you think? You sodding idiot! You were the one always hanging around me, walking me to class. Here I thought that you had actually matured, obviously not." I ground my teeth. I had never been so hurt and so furious at the same time. If necessary, I was going to fight fire with fire.

"Oh please, Prescott, you've wanted me from the moment you laid your eyes on me first year!"

Now I knew he was being completely thick. I didn't even start liking him until the Yule Ball last year. "You stupid git! I don't like you. I will never like you. I think you're lower than the scum of the earth, you bastard." That was a little harsh but he was being so difficult!

My words must have surprised him because he didn't know what to say back to me.

I turned my heel on him and began to walk up to my dorm when he finally replied.

"Maybe I should have let Crispe do you in last Winter. Than you wouldn't be such a cranky bitch all the time," he said coldly.

I walked directly over to him and slapped him hard across the face. My hand stung when I lowered it to my side as calmly as I could muster. "Don't you ever speak to me like that again or of that incident again. Forget I even exist. I never want to speak to you again."

He rubbed his cheek momentarily and looked at his friends. "Hey guys, did you know Prescott was an animagus?"

I gasped. "YOU EVIL ARSEHOLE! I CONFIDED IN YOU! HOW DARE YOU?"

Everyone in the room was quiet, even Sirius who had obviously realized his mistake.

I turned to the Marauders. "You tell no one what I am, do you understand? _No one."_

The three boys nodded and then looked over at Sirius.

I looked back at him as well, tears falling from my eyes. "I was so obviously wrong about you. I can't even believe you just told them that when I trusted you not to say anything and you completely betrayed my trust. Don't you ever speak to me again."

He grabbed my arm. "Elaine, I'm sorry-I didn't mean-"

I shook my head. "Forget it. The damage is done."

I looked back at the Marauders pleadingly. "Please, don't say anything. Please. I'm unregistered. I'd be sent to Azkaban."

Remus spoke for them. "You're secret is safe with us."

They all looked horror-struck. This was by far the worst fight Sirius and I had ever had. And he had hurt me way worse than anyone ever had before. I couldn't believe he would do that to me.

I stormed up to my dorm and slammed the door shut, praying that girls wouldn't come up for a bit. Right now, I needed to be by myself.

That night when it was time for dinner, the girls finally came to get me but I didn't want to go down. I had been drowning in my tears for almost two hours now and I just couldn't face him at dinner. There was no way I'd be able to sit there, so close to him, and not burst into tears. I couldn't believe what he had done. Not only had he completely disrespected me by saying in his own way that he shouldn't have saved me and that Rix should have _raped _me but he also said that I meant nothing to him. Worse than that, he told my deepest secret to his idiot friends and I had trusted him with that! I was so stupid. I had opened myself so completely to him, so ready for him to actually like me, and I was disgustingly betrayed. I couldn't believe that I had let myself get my hopes up, that I really thought he could like me. I was an idiot.

I got up from my bed, I don't know at what time, but no one was in the dorm and put myself in the shower, clothes still on, and turned the water on to scorching. I sunk to the floor and began to sob hysterically. When I was younger and angry, I used to take showers because the hot water and steam was always able to help me clear my head-which it dead. I stopped sobbing but I still looked like a wet dog. I could only imagine what Lily's reaction was if she had found me like that.

Unfortunately, I did get that option because Lily came in to the dorm about ten minutes after I walked into the shower.

"Elaine! Elaine, get up!" She shouted at me over the sound of the water.

I didn't get up though. I couldn't remember how to move.

She shut the water off quickly and pulled me off the floor and sat me on the loo. She touched my forehead. "That water was burning, how are you so bloody cold?"

I didn't know what to say. I was dying of a broken heart?

She ran into the dorm room and came back with clothes for me to change into. She slipped me out of my clothes and made me put on a sweater and jeans. She did a drying spell on my hair and walked me over to my bed. I lied down and she tucked me under the covers tightly.

"Sleep, Elaine. You're sick. I'm going to go downstairs and give that idiot Black a piece of my mind," she said to me, a tone of anger in her voice.

I had nothing to say. If she wanted to yell at Sirius, she was more than welcome to.

"Go to sleep, okay? I love you," she told me and kissed my forehead before scurrying out of the dormitory.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily's POV)<strong>

I was beyond furious. There were no words for the anger I was feeling throughout my body. And it was all centered around one person: _Sirius Black._ I wanted to murder him. Elaine was my best friend point blank and he had just treated her like she was some disgusting human being. The worst part was, that I knew she probably wasn't even angry at him, she was probably more hurt above everything else. No one was going to treat her like that and get away with it. I closed our dorm room closed after just practically fishing my best friend out of the shower and walked downstairs.

He was on the sofa in the common room, sitting next to his toerag friend James Potter. It was odd but at the current moment, I hated Black more than Potter. I walked over to them and stood in front of Black. I found it strange, but he looked pretty miserable.

"You are a foul excuse for a human being!" I shouted at him, fury obviously winning over sense.

James's eyes widened and then he looked over at Sirius.

Sirius sighed, his eyes glancing at me for a moment then setting themselves back in front of the fire. "What do you want, Evans?"

My nostrils flared. "Do you have any idea where I just found Elaine? Hmm? Do you? No, that's right, you don't. Because you basically told her you could give two Knuts about her. She was in the shower, fully clothed! Not only that, she's running a really high fever and can't move or speak. Good job, arsehole."

At that moment, worry seemed to dance all over his face. "Is she alright?"

"She's asleep hopefully. What does it matter to you?"

"I'm such a prick," he muttered, more to himself than me.

But nevertheless, I agreed. "Yes, you are. For some bloody reason, completely bewildering to me, she actually enjoyed being your friend and stood up for you to us any chance she got if we said anything negative about you. And that bloody bracelet you bought her, which in a way you said meant nothing at all, she adored! She would stay up for hours just staring at it. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I AM! Don't you get it? I know I'm complete fool for fighting with her today! I shouldn't have said those things. I wasn't even mad at her. I was too caught up in my drama to see that she was being genuine and then of course James and Remus told me she'd been a pest all day asking how I was and if I was alright. And I blew her biggest secret! I feel like such a prat," he told me, shaking his head.

I sighed. I looked him straight in the face and saw that he was actually sorry. "You're really sorry, aren't you?"

"Yes. Look, Evans, I know you hate me, but I would like you to at least believe me on this one. I know I fucked up."

I folded my arms. "Well, you're going to have to tell her that. And it'll be a while before you earn her trust again. Plus, don't expect me to help of be on your side, you've caused enough damage as it is."

He cursed. "I know that."

"Well, good luck with that. I, for one, don't think you deserve her," I said and began to walk back to the dormitory.

"I don't think I do either," he mumbled.

I pretended not to hear him and headed up to my room seeing that Elaine was already asleep on her bed, tightly under her covers. I felt her forehead and noticed that she was still really warm. I sighed.

That had gone way different than I had actually planned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Please don't be mad at me! This fight between Sirius and Elaine had to happen because I want him to sort of 'wake up' if that makes sense. What he said to her obviously was terrible, it was like he was the normal Sirius that she had hated for most of her time at school. But, the reason I created Lily's POV was so that everyone could see that he knows that he messed up. There was something wrong with Sirius that day that had him upset and I promise you'll all find out in a later chapter!

Also, I don't want anyone to think that Elaine has gone soft because of their fight, she fought fire with fire in this chapter and even though she was completely horror struck at what he was saying to her, she wasn't going to give him any satsifaction by crying in front of him. She did however let all of her emotion out in her dormitory. In the next chapter, we'll see how Elaine is doing with everything.

Please don't hate for this fight when their relationship was starting to go so well! I promise that it will all makes sense and there will be more surprises for Elaine down the line. The next couple of chapters are detrimental to the story!

Okay, this was a really long note! Thank you everyone! Please review and let me know what you think!

-Yani :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

First off, thank you to absolutely everyone for your reviews! I can't tell you how much they mean to me! And thank you to everyone who has added my story to your alerts or to your favorites! Also, to those who picked me as one of your favorite authors, that is above and beyond for me, so thank you very, very much!

Secondly, in regards to last chapter, your reviews were wonderful! As I told some of you, writing that chapter actually hurt me! I felt bad writing it! Some of you told me that Sirius should be hurting for a long time because we can all agree that what he said and did to Elaine was absolutely horrendous. This chapter still doesn't explain why he was so mad at her but you're going to see that Elaine hold her own against him.

Third, Elaine is by far, a relatively strong character in both personality and her abilities-that will be made more prominent this chapter. But, the one weakness that Elaine has-aside from Chocolate!-is Sirius. So you're going to see that their fight has quite the affect on her.

Fourth, this chapter is also going to show more of Elaine and Remus's relationship. I want them to have a good friendship so this chapter is going to show you that they are definitely better friends than I have been letting on-this will be important eventually!

Fifth, this chapter does switch point of views to Lily for a little again! I like writing her POV because she is so different from Elaine!

Okay, this note has become way too long! Please excuse any grammatical errors! Thank you again to everyone for everything! Let me know what you all think!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fourteen<p>

It had been about six weeks since our fight. Six long and miserable weeks. Not talking to Sirius was certainly having its affect on me. Most of the time I couldn't eat and I couldn't sleep. I was literally falling apart. I could feel myself growing thinner and weaker, but at times, through my magic, I could feel myself growing significantly stronger. Something was just not going right with me. I wondered if my awful eating habits were having strange side effects on me more than usual because before, it wasn't as frequent as it was now, but I didn't think that could be true. Something else was definitely going on inside of me, I could feel it.

Since our fight, Sirius had attempted to apologize numerous times but I just couldn't have it, not yet at least. If I forgave him that would allow him to do that again and I was not ready for that to _ever _happen again. He had hurt me so terribly that I didn't know what to do or even say when he was around. I felt that because of our fight I couldn't even be myself any more because he didn't like _that _self. It was horrible. To hear the boy you like so much tell you that he isn't interested or that you aren't worth it, not just once, but twice, was probably the worst feeling in the world. And aside from that, it really pissed me off. As sad I was, I was equally angry.

So why hadn't I just forgiven him yet if it was bothering me so much? Truth is, I'm wasn't really sure. I was so bloody conflicted about the entire thing honestly. I wanted to forgive him because I missed him so much that it hurt not to be able to talk to him or not be able to be near him without wanting to burst into tears. Then there was the fact that I felt that if I forgave him he'd be winning, like always. I just didn't want that even though it was completely tearing me apart. Plus, like I said, if I forgave him it would feel like it could give him a pass to just do it again in the future. And did I really want to go through that ever again?

One night in the common room, I had unfortunately run in to him. I secretly wished that he would just ignore me, but there was no chance at that.

"Elaine, please just talk to me," he pleaded.

I shook my head, walking straight to my dorm. "No."

"Come on, please. Just let me explain."

"No. I don't want to talk to you, just please leave me alone." I made it to my top step and walked straight in, slamming the door and lying down on my bed. Tears slowly slid from my eyes but I was relieved that I wasn't sobbing. That was the only plus.

So there I was. Falling apart, losing weight rapidly because I was eating nothing but garbage and maybe one good meal a day. I was exhausted because I didn't sleep any more. Maybe a few hours here or there but I was becoming quite the insomniac. Then there was the fact that I could feel something wrong with my magic. I couldn't describe. The only thing was that the weaker I may have looked, my magic had become ridiculously stronger.

Even the professors had noticed. Professor McGonagall had thrown everything she could at me in Transfiguration but there was absolutely nothing I couldn't do, and Professor Dunbar was so highly impressed with my dueling abilities in Defense Against the Dark Arts that he had me teach the class one afternoon. At first I thought the professors were impressed, but after some time, it seemed as if they were slightly worried. Professor McGonagall expressed her concern one morning after class.

"Ms. Prescott, may I have a word?" Professor McGonagall had asked just before class had ended.

I blushed and when the bell rang I walked up to her desk. I noticed that Sirius lingered in class longer than necessary. "Have I done something wrong, Professor?"

She shook her head. "No, Ms. Prescott, but I wanted to know, how are you feeling?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm alright, I suppose."

"Why do you only suppose?"

I held onto her desk uneasily. "Do you think something is wrong with me, Professor?"

She sighed and sat down at her desk. "I cannot say that I think everything is alright, Ms. Prescott. There has been quite the increase in your, lets say power, in the last few weeks. Other teachers have told me the same. I need to ask, how are you at wandless magic?"

I bit my lip. I had never told anyone that I was quite good at it. I knew, that even in the wizarding world, wandless magic wasn't something that everyone could just do. "I've-er-dabbled in it."

She put her head in her hands. "And how has that gone?"

"I'm fairly good at it."

I noticed that she swallowed air. "Okay, do me a favor, please. You see that snuffbox there?" I nodded. "I want you try to turn it into a rabbit and then back, without your wand and unspoken, alright?"

I stared at the snuffbox and concentrated as hard as I could. I firmly and clearly said the spell in my head, all while my eyes didn't leave the snuffbox, and almost instantly sprang a solid white rabbit, sniffing about the desk. I looked at Professor McGonagall expectantly but she kept her eyes steadily on the rabbit for a moment, as if she were attempting to do the same as I had but nothing happened. I flashed my eyes back on the rabbit and before she could blink, it had transfigured back in to a snuffbox.

"That is...quite impressive, Ms. Prescott."

I looked at the floor. "But not normal, right?"

"I think you should go on to Arithmancy."

I took that her polite way of saying that I was anything but normal, so I picked up my books to go on to second period. And as scary as that was, I did find it quite empowering.

One sunny, early December afternoon, after classes had finished for the day, I found myself at the Beech tree near the lake, warily skipping rocks into it. It was strange, but never in my life, had I never felt so alone. I still had Lily, and Kendra and Charlie, and then there was Remus who still spoke to me after the Sirius incident, but I still didn't feel right. James and Peter had taken it upon themselves to keep mostly to Sirius than to me, which was fine, of course, they were his friends after all. Remus was the only one sitting on the fence.

"Elaine? Are you alright?"

I turned after tossing another rock in and saw that it was Remus, walking over to where I was. "I'm okay, I guess." Another rock fell in.

He sat down at the tree while I continued to throw some pebbles in. "Do you mind if I join you? Well, you can throw rocks if you like, I'm just going to sit back and relax."

I shrugged. "Sure."

A few moments of silence passed when he spoke again, "Elaine, what's going on with you? I'm worried. Everyone's worried."

I focused on the gurgle of the bubbles in the water the rock had caused before looking back at him for a second. "I don't know what you want me to say."

"Why don't you sit down next to me and we'll just talk?" He pat the grass next to him.

Remus was much to nice for his own good. "Fine. But I'm still going to fling pebbles in the water."

"That's fine."

I slumped down next to him and decided to try getting some thrown in without my wand. I focused on one of the pebbles, and as if someone had thrown it, it soared through the air, landing with a loud _splash _in the lake.

"Was that without a wand?" He asked, a surprised tone thickening his voice.

"Yep."

"Wow. Anyways, back to what I was saying, what's going on with you, Elaine?"

I sighed. In went another rock without my wand. "To be honest, I don't know what's going on with me, Remus."

He grabbed one of my hands. "Just talk."

I closed my eyes and leaned back against the tree. "Well, my life is completely falling apart. The fight with Sirius has literally, ruined me."

Remus leaned back into the tree as well. "Then why not forgive him?"

I could feel my eyes watering but I stopped that sensation immediately. "Because I'm scared. What if I forgive him, we're fine for another year, and then this time next year, he does the same thing and I end up exactly where I am right now?"

"He is really sorry, Elaine. He was in a terrible mood that day."

I had never even bothered to find out why he was so angry. All the times he tried to apologize he attempted to tell me why he was so foul that day, but I never stayed around him long enough to find out. "I don't care, that's not an excuse and you know it."

He let out a breath. "Yes, I agree. You do know that he is really sorry, though, right? He's cut up about it because he knows he made an awful mistake."

"I know. I know he's sorry."

"So, tell me, is that why you're never eating? You're looking weak these days, Elaine. I'm not saying that to be rude, obviously, like I said, we're all worried about you, even Sirius," Remus told me pointedly.

I scrunched my nose. "I don't sleep either. I don't know what Lily had told you, but I never sleep any more. A couple of hours here or there but that's it."

"Lily has mentioned it a few times," he replied quietly.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"That's not the only thing bothering you." It wasn't a question.

I took a deep breath. "There's something wrong with me Remus, something I can't explain."

"Like what? You can trust me Elaine." He squeezed the hand he was holding on to.

I leaned my head on his shoulder. "There's something wrong with my magic. It's weird but, I feel like my powers, I guess, are getting stronger. I can do wandless magic really easily now, I never even say spells any more when I'm dueling. I can feel it, the magic. It's the scariest thing I've ever felt, but at the same time, it's incredible."

He didn't say anything for quite some time, so I just enjoyed his company. I had always said that Remus was the easiest one to like. "I don't want to frighten you, Elaine, but that's not really-er-normal."

"I didn't think it was. Professor McGonagall told me she and the other teachers are concerned. Look at this." I sat there, focused on the pile of rocks in front of me and all of them began to levitate, every single one, before all of them were thrown in to the Great Lake with a tremendous force.

"That is incredible, scary, but incredible."

I smiled a little. "Imagine how I feel. I accidentally set my the curtains in the dormitory on fire."

He looked at me with a smirk on his face. "Accidentally?"

I laughed. "Yes. I was angry and it just happened. I stopped it quickly but the bottoms of them are completely singed."

He laughed again. "I know that you're the one that sets Selena's tea on fire every morning. And who tripped her down the stairs last weekend. Was that without a wand as well?"

I chewed on the inside of my mouth. "Yes it was without a wand. I don't like her much."

He stretched his legs out and crossed them. "I know."

"I like Sirius."

He made a face. "I know that too."

It was my turn to give him a strange look. "How?"

He shrugged. "The way you look at him and how you are around him. Plus, if the fight has affected you that greatly, it only means you have feelings for him."

I frowned and looked out at the black water. "Remus, please don't tell anyone about my my power issue thing. I'm really worried about it. Or about the Sirius thing, that has me worried too."

"Your secrets are safe with me. I feel that you have told me a lot today, so I'm going to confide in something about you, but you have to promise on your parents' graves that you'll never tell a soul. This is really serious." His voice was hard, and really un-Remus like.

"Of course, go ahead." I was obviously good at secrets because despite the fact that Sirius had told the other Marauders about being an animagus, I had not told anyone about him.

Remus sighed. "I really hope you don't think differently than me after this. Elaine, I'm a werewolf."

My jaw hung open and I stared at him. I didn't know what to say.

He frowned and looked out at the lake, shaking my head off of his shoulder. "Maybe I shouldn't have told you."

I shook my head and crawled over to sit in front of him. "No, I'm just surprised. Remus, that's-that's, wow that's a surprise!"

He looked at me as if I had three heads. "It's awful. I can hurt people, Elaine. I'm not safe. Not only that, no one will hire any one who is a werewolf after I finish schooling. I can't imagine any girl every liking me because of what I am. I could kill someone when I shift. You know that's why the Whomping Willow was planted here. For me. Dumbledore risked everything for me to go to school here."

That's why the Shrieking Shack was connected to that blasted tree. That's where Remus went during the Full Moon. "Holy Merlin, that's why the Willow is connected to the Shrieking Shack...and that's why people think it's haunted! Because of your howling!"

Once more he looked at me strangely. "How do you know all that?"

I blushed. He didn't know that I knew about Sirius. "I-I don't know. It just makes sense. If you took a direct path from the Willow you'd end up at the Shack," I said trying to back track as best as I could.

Remus nodded. I think he believed me. "Well, you're absolutely right."

I nodded like he had. "Remus, I don't care that you're a werewolf. You're still Remus. You're still my friend."

He smiled at me shyly. "Thank you for that."

I hugged him tightly.

That's when everything went sour.

"Elaine? Remus? What do you two think you're doing?" Charlie shouted at us.

Of course this would happen. Charlie who has fancied Remus for forever, caught me hugging him. This was not looking good for the home team.

We both stood up immediately, and as if by lucky chance, Sirius, Kendra, Lily, James, and Peter walked over to where we were.

I wanted to jump in the lake. "Charlie, we were just talking."

She glared at me. "It didn't look like you two were just talking!"

Sirius stood next to Charlie. "What's going on?"

Lily came running to my side while Peter and James stuck to Sirius's.

"These two were hugging over here. It looks like they were having quite the time," Charlie told him, pointing at Remus and I.

"Oh, bloody hell, Charlie, really? You think that low of me?" I questioned her.

"Remus, what the hell is going on?" Sirius shot at his best friend.

Remus sighed. "Nothing was going on. I saw her here by herself and I wanted to talk to her to see how she was doing. If you haven't noticed, she's not quite herself."

The look Sirius was giving Remus, made me think of the muggle saying, '_If looks could kill.' _But what did it matter to him anyways. "Of course, I've noticed you prat!"

I was still staring at Charlie who looked as if she was about to explode. "I can't believe you would do this to me! I thought we were friends!"

"We are friends! We were just talking, that's it. I've been friends with Remus for years."

She rolled her eyes. "You disgust me."

I fought the urge to levitate her in to the lake and turned my attention back to Remus and Sirius who were arguing at the top of their lungs.

"YOU'RE A BLOODY IDIOT! WHY WOULD I MAKE A MOVE ON HER? PLUS SHE'S MY FRIEND!"

"BECAUSE YOU LIKE HER! YOU ALWAYS HAVE, I KNOW IT! I SEE THE WAY YOU LOOK AT HER!"

Remus was about to charge him. "IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED, SHE LIKES SOMEONE ELSE! YOU SODDING GIT!"

I stood in between the two of them to stop this entire fiasco. "You!" I shouted, pointing at Sirius, and then whipping around to look at Charlie. "And you, are both dunderheads! I do not like Remus like that. He and I are friends, we always have been, and we always will be. He's right though, I do like someone and he's a complete and utter prick! So the both of you, get the FUCK over yourselves and your sodding righteousness! I've got bigger things to worry about than my supposed friend thinking I'm secretly dating the boy she has liked since she was eleven fucking years old." I then turned my complete attention on Sirius, careful not to set his robes on fire. "And I definitely don't care to bother with you yelling at one of your best friends because you think he likes me, you MORON! I don't understand why it bothers you in the first place when you made it absolutely FUCKING clear that we mean nothing to one another. So you can piss the FUCK off right now!"

I turned my heel and began to sprint towards the castle despite the fact I could hear both Charlie and Sirius yelling for me to come back. I didn't want to go back though. They were both idiots. I don't know how Charlie could ever think that I would do that to her, and Sirius was just an imbecile.

As I ran up the stairs to the Gryffindor common room, the staircase changed on me and cursed the bloody steps to the most fiery pits of hell and attempted to change them back without a wand and without words. That was obviously a very horrid idea because the next thing I knew everything around me went black.

* * *

><p><strong>(Lily's POV)<strong>

I sat down in a chair next to Elaine's bed. It was so strange seeing her like this. She had been in the hospital wing for about a day and a half now and although Madam Pomfrey said it would take a few days for her to recover, I was still freaking out.

"Any improvement?" Asked a voice, sitting in the chair opposite of me.

I glanced over at Sirius for just a moment before going back to looking at Elaine. "Madam Pomfrey thinks she should wake up tomorrow."

He sighed. "That's good, then."

"You shouldn't have jumped to any conclusions."

"I know that, Evans."

"But, I'm glad you saved her."

He shrugged. "I was at the right place at the right time."

I looked over at him again and realized that he looked completely exhausted. "You come here every day, fight with Madam Pomfrey until she gives in to let you stay the night, why?"

His nostrils flared. "Does it matter? I'm worried about her, okay? I can't help but feel partly guilty about all of this. It's my fault she's been in such a state for almost two months."

"Can't say that I don't agree. Why do you care though, Black? I don't get it. You tell her off one day and then later explain to me that you know that you messed up, I just don't understand."

"I've tried apologizing to her every single day and she won't hear me out. I don't know what to do any more," he replied, rubbing the back of his neck.

"You like her, don't you?" He had to, if not, none of this made any sense.

For a while, he didn't say anything. "Evans, if you tell her anything, I swear-I don't know what I'll do but it won't be pretty."

I rolled my eyes. "So you do like her?"

"Yes."

I smiled a little. As much as I hated him, I had always known that he had liked Elaine.

* * *

><p><strong>(Back to Elaine)<strong>

"Is she going to be alright, Madam Pomfrey? You said she would wake up today and she hasn't." Lily asked worriedly. I could hear her voice but I wasn't sure where it was coming from. I felt as if I was asleep but awake if that made any sense.

Madam Pomfrey sighed. "She should be fine. She took quite the spill and not only that she is a bit malnourished. She hasn't been eating well, and to top it off the poor thing is completely exhausted."

I could feel Lily take my hand but I was unsure how to respond. How was it that I used to talk? Or move any part of my body? How did I used to open my eyes?

"She's exceptionally lucky Mr. Black had caught up to her. I'm afraid this could have been a lot worse had he not been there."

Sirius Black? He had saved me?

I had to wake up.

I heard the door open and some footsteps shuffling in.

"How's she doing?" Sirius asked, taking one of my hands in his.

"She's lucky to be alive. It could have been a lot worse. She's alive because of you, Mr. Black."

"She's going to be alright though, right? Isn't she supposed to wake up today?" Sirius questioned the healer.

"She needs rest and food. I suspect she should be waking up soon. The numbing potion I had to give her to mend her broken bones and her gashes must be wearing off soon."

I could hear footsteps walking away from me and then a chair scooting closer to me. Lily, I think. She held on to my hand tightly.

"Sirius, if you hadn't been there..." Lily said, her voice trailing off.

He let out a long breath. "I was lucky, I know, we've had this conversation already. Please don't make me sound like sound like a hero. What did Madam Pomfrey say before?"

"She hurt her shoulder pretty bad. It was dislocated I think. Madam Pomfrey says she needs to eat and sleep. She thinks she's exhausted and malnourished," Lily explained to him.

I think he nodded because he didn't say anything for a moment. "She is. Remus told me she that she told him she doesn't eat much any more, and you told him that she doesn't sleep, ever. Evans, is this all because of me? Because of our fight?"

Lily Evans if you value your life you will not tell him how I feel.

Lily sighed. "It's part of it. That fight you two had has really messed her up. I told you that night, she trusted you and you ruined it."

He let go of my mind and I could hear him stand up. I imagined him rubbing the back of his neck. "I'm an idiot. I just want to talk to her."

"It's a good thing you saved her, I'm sure she'll give you a chance now."

"Remus said she likes someone, you know, don't you?"

"Yes."

"And you're not going to tell me, are you?"

"Never."

Suddenly, I could feel my eyes fluttering open, I couldn't move just yet, but it would help if I could see what was going on around me.

"Elaine! You're awake! Thank Merlin! Let me get Madam Pomfrey," Lily said in a scramble before running off to get the nurse.

Sirius sat down next to me again, I noticed there were bags under his eyes, as if he hadn't slept either.

I tried to find my voice and I was able to croak out, "you and I need to talk."

He nodded and squeezed my hand.

Madam Pomfrey came scurrying in alongside of Lily and walked straight over to me. "How do you feel, dearie?"

"I can't really move. And my throat is a little sore."

She gave a quick nod. "That would be because of the numbing potion I gave you. Your throat will clear soon. The potion is very thick. And you should be able to move very soon. Within half an hour I would say."

"Okay. How long do I have to stay here? How long have I been here?"

"Two days. And, I would really like you to stay for at least another day. You need to eat, Ms. Prescott, and sleep. I hear those habits haven't been very good since September."

I groaned. "No they haven't, but okay, fine. I'll fix it."

She turned and looked at Sirius and Lily. "I want you both gone in an hour's time. She needs her rest, understood? You can come back tonight after dinner, I expect you to bring her lots of food."

Sirius and Lily both nodded and when Madam Pomfrey left, they both sat down on either side of me.

"What happened?"

Lily looked at Sirius, just like the night I had blacked out after hearing the information about my parents, and then back at me. "Elaine, do you remember the fight at the Beech tree?"

I was yelling at Sirius and Charlie for being idiots. They thought I was seeing Remus without anyone knowing. I made a face, feeling my muscles starting to warm back up. "Yes, I remember."

Lily nodded. "Okay, and do you remember that you ran away right after the argument?"

I closed my eyes to think. Yes, that's right. "I ran away, attempting a dramatic exit, which was going fine until I reached the stairs before reaching our tower, and the steps changed. I got really, really furious because I was going to have to wait and then-oh bloody hell." I was trying my wandless magic out and I passed out.

"What? What do you remember?" Sirius asked worriedly. I realized that this was one of the very few times that I had allowed myself to really look at him. I had almost forgotten how beautiful he was despite the fact he was a complete and total arse.

I sighed. I guess now was the time to tell them about my little wandless escapades. "Well, the past couple of months-well, no, I noticed it that day on the train on our way here-I'm able to do wandless magic...on command. It's not on accident. I can really do it, really easily too. I was trying to get the steps to maneuver to my liking and I don't know what happened. Maybe I tried to do too much at once, I'm not sure. I suppose it backfired."

Sirius's eyes flickered over to Lily for a moment. "Wandless magic is really hard to master, Elaine, and to be honest, it's not really normal."

I lifted a hand to my face, finally able to move my limbs. "I know, I'm really scared about it. I can do a lot of stuff with it, though What happened when I blacked out?"

Lily spoke. "You fell from the step and landed a few stories down. Sirius was able to stop you from hitting the marble to hard but it was still a big fall."

I nodded. "Makes sense."

"You're the one who has been setting Selena's tea on fire every morning, then? And you're the one who did that trip-jinx?" Sirius asked, a grin threatening to appear on his lips.

I smiled anyways. "Guilty as charged."

Lily snorted. "Of course."

Sirius finally grinned.

Out of nowhere, someone burst into the infirmary, sobbing. I saw that it was Charlie and she came running over to me and hugged me. "Elaine! I'm so sorry! I was such an idiot! I know that you would never do that to me, I'm such a prat!"

I smiled a little, glad that Charlie was coming to her senses. "It's okay Charlie. I'm glad you realized how dumb you were."

She gave me a watery-eyed smile.

Just then Madam Pomfrey, scurried back over to where I was. "All of you out! She needs rest."

I sighed. She was always so uptight.

Sirius stood up, and so did Lily, putting an arm around Charlie.

The girls said goodbye to me first and then Sirius did, but I grabbed his hand before he could leave. "Can only you come back after dinner? We need to have quite the talk."

He gave a small smile. "Of course." He bent down and kissed the top of my head.

I closed my eyes and relished in that warmth.

I was finally able to fall asleep for the first time in months.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I own no and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

I want to start off by saying thank you to everyone for your reviews and support! It really means a lot me! And thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts or you favorites!

I also want to talk a bit about Elaine and the whole fight that she had and her forgiving Sirius. Some of you expressed to me that you thought Elaine should stay mad at Sirius for much longer, the thing is, is that I don't think that I could write some in between chapters of just her being mad at him. In the last chapter I explained that she has been mad at him for at least six weeks, but I don't want to drag it out because this story's direction is going to change within the next couple of chapters! And we can also see that, in the last chapter she is thoroughly mad at him, but we can also see that their fight is really affecting her.

This chapter is dedicated completely to Elaine and Sirius! It's going to give us some insight about each of their pasts and why Sirius was really mad that day of their arguement!

Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again to everyone for everything and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifteen<p>

I must have slept for quite some time because when I woke up Sirius was already in the chair next to my bed, looking at a muggle magazine that had motorcycles in it. I raised an eyebrow at him. "Motorcycles? Aren't brooms good enough?"

He gave a small smile when he saw that I was awake. "I think I'm going to buy one. And then I'm going to rig it so that it can fly."

I laughed quietly. "You're so strange."

He handed me some food that he had brought from dinner and I pecked at it.

"Please eat, Elaine."

I stuck my tongue out at him and took a big bite of some pie. "Happy?"

"Yes, I am. You shouldn't of stopped eating for me."

I waved a hand at him. "That's the last thing we should be talking about right now."

He sighed and leaned back against his chair. "So..."

My lips twitched. "So..."

"I guess I should explain everything," he said, a little unsure.

I reached for his hand which he gladly placed in mine. "That would be good. How about you start from the beginning? That day of our fight."

He cleared his throat. "Okay. Well, that morning I received an owl and it was from my cousin Andromeda. Um, she had some news about my Uncle Alphard. Uh, maybe I should start from my family. Remember that night you asked me to tell you about my family? I should probably start there."

I squeezed his hand. "Go ahead then. I'm listening."

He leaned forward and rest his head on one of the bars on my bed. "So, in my family there's my mum Walburga, my father Orion, and my little brother Regulus-you've seen him around before, hangs around with the future dunderhead Death Eaters. Anyways, there's also a couple of my cousins, Bellatrix who's marrying this prick named Rodolphus Lestrange, and Narcissa, her sister who's marrying Lucius Malfoy, you'll remember him too, he was a prefect for Slytherin a couple of years ago. So those people who I just mentioned, my parents, my brother, my cousins, I hate them. I hate the lot of them. They're exactly why this war is continuing, they're obsessed with this whole pure-blood crap. And I never agreed with them.

"Then there's the few, literally two, in my entire family that I actually speak to. There's my cousin Andromeda-who I already mentioned-she actually married a muggle named Ted Tonks, he's pretty nice. And my Uncle Alphard-who I also mentioned-and he was always like a father-figure to me I guess. I liked him a lot." He stopped for a second and took a breath. He looked so weird to me.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"I just-I don't want you to think differently of me because of them," he whispered.

I frowned. "Sirius, get on with the story you sap. I'm not going to think differently of you. You're always going to be the temperamental toerag that I know and love."

He grinned. "Love?"

I blushed. "Just get on with it."

He chuckled. "Okay, well, when I got to Hogwarts as a first year, I figured that I was going to be in Slytherin for sure, I mean, everyone in my family has been in Slytherin, why would I be any different? I wanted to be different though, I felt as if I were different. I never fit in with my family. So when the Sorting Hat said I was in Gryffindor, I couldn't have been happier. My parents, on the other hand, were furious. They pretty much disowned me at eleven years old."

I could feel my heart breaking for him. I felt like such an arse. "Sirius-"

"No, it's fine, forget it. Anyways, my parents were always trying to get me to see their ways, but I couldn't. I just didn't see the travesty in muggles having magical abilities. In fact, I found it really interesting. And when I was given the option to take Muggle Studies, I jumped on it knowing that my mother would have a cow. And she did, of course. So when I was thirteen, I got this," he touched his shoulder where I knew his scar was. "That Summer they tortured me. The Cruciatus Curse, actually. My father sliced me with some dark magic, that's where the scar is from."

Tears started to slip from my eyes. "Oh Merlin, Sirius that's awful. I'm so sorry."

He gave me a small smile and squeezed my hand. "It's okay, I'm over it now. At thirteen and fourteen, though, it just infuriated me, so I took it out on people at school. I think that's part of why jinxing people for a laugh and playing pranks with Prongs always made me feel alright. By that time though, my cousin Andromeda and Uncle Alphard, had been disowned from the family for real. So then, I had to deal with my bloody family without the only people I actually liked! But, I can honestly tell you at this point in my life, I hate them. I hate all of them. I hate being associated with them and if I never see them again than that will be fine with me. My own brother can't stand the sight of me, as if I was the one doing something wrong! He's the one following in our bloody parents' footsteps. I didn't go home last holiday and they didn't even care."

Merlin, I felt terrible. Tears were falling fast and furiously, but I was relieved that I wasn't sobbing hysterically. "Sirius, I-I feel like such an idiot."

He shook his head. "Let me finish and then we can talk badly about ourselves."

I tried to smile but failed miserably. "Okay."

He sighed and continued on with his story. "So back to the day of our fight. That morning I received a letter from Andromeda, telling me that my Uncle Alphard, the only father-figure I had ever had aside from Mr. Potter, had passed away. He had some muggle illness. He died a week before that date and no one in my supposed family told me anything. I was angry and hurt and I unfortunately, took my anger out on you."

His uncle had died? And I was a total bitch to him because he didn't want to talk? I was going to hell. My crying got worse. "Sirius, I-I am so, so s-s-sorry! I-I had no idea. I f-feel so bloody terr-terrible."

He held on to my hand firmly and kissed it. "It's okay, listen, I was an idiot that day. I shouldn't have said those things to you. Not only that, to betray you so terribly by telling everyone your secret! How can you even stand the sight of me right now?"

I shook my head, still crying. "N-no, you tried t-to explain and I-I wouldn't have it. It d-doesn't matter any-anymore."

He shook his head like I had. "Listen to me, Elaine, what I said to you was completely unforgivable. I can't even believe I said those things! And to say that I wanted Crispe to do you in I-I didn't mean that at _all, _Elaine. I saved you from that bastard! I never wanted that to happen! I'm so stupid! And again, telling the guys your secret was horrible, when I know you probably haven't told the girls mine, have you?"

I couldn't stop crying. The tears would just not stop falling. "N-no I haven't."

He put his free hand to his face and then ran it through his hair. "I'm such an arsehole. Honestly, you could look up arse in a muggle dictionary, and I'd be there."

I rolled my water-filled eyes. "Shut up."

"And then I told you that you were nothing to me-that was such a bloody lie, Elaine. I can't even begin to tell you how important you've become to me!"

I gave a small smile. "You're important to me too."

"And, might I add, I thought that you and Moony were in a relationship which was so stupid! How could I even think that? I let Charlie rile me up and then I just got so angry."

I had to admit, it was strange that he was angry that afternoon. But I figured that was a conversation for another day. "Forget it, please."

He sat there for a few moments, saying nothing when he finally asked, "how can you even sit here wanting to listen to me?"

"Because I was an idiot. I shouldn't have bothered you that day. James and Remus told me a million times not to bother you, that you were in this really foul mood, but I didn't listen."

"Don't you see though? If I hadn't have been such a prat, I could have talked to you, you and I could have had this conversation two months ago. You might not be here because of me!"

I burst out laughing. "Sirius, you can't blame me being in the Hospital Wing because of you. I assure you, that that was entirely my fault."

"Elaine, I am so, so, so sorry for all the pain that I have caused you."

I brought his hand to my lips and kissed his palm. "I forgive you for absolutely everything. I can never stay mad at you. And thank you, thank you so much for saving me a couple of days ago. If you hadn't followed me who knows how I would have ended up."

"Don't thank me for saving you, please. It was also my fault that you went running up to Gryffindor Tower in a fury."

I wanted to pinch him. "You weren't the one that made me try to shift the staircases with my mind! If I had waited a few more minutes the bloody staircases would have changed on their own."

He rolled his eyes. "And why is it that you haven't been sleeping or eating?"

I sighed. "To be really, really honest, and please don't freak out, I didn't want to see you all the time. So, I would skip most meals and after class I would either go straight to the library or straight to my dorm so I could avoid you at all costs. I don't sleep because I can't. It's like our fight threw me completely off balance."

He looked like he was going to throw up. He gasped for air and said, "you-haven't-been-eating-or-sleeping-because-of-me?" He questioned between breaths.

"Don't be so dramatic. It's mostly my fault, I shouldn't have been so dumb to treat myself so horridly. I haven't even had a Chocolate Frog since our fight! I'm craving one so badly right now."

He grinned. "I figured that if you woke up you'd want one." From his robes, he pulled out a Chocolate Frog and handed it to me.

I wanted to kiss him (more so than usual!) right then and there. "You are a genius. A complete and utter genius you wonderful, wonderful boy!"

He chuckled and then from out of his pants pocket he pulled out my charm bracelet.

I gasped. "My bracelet? I thought you would have gotten rid of it by now!"

He raised his eyebrows. "It saddens me how low you think of me, Prescott. Can I put it back on your wrist?" I nodded and he slipped it on. My entire body warmed up. It's like I was missing a huge piece of myself when it was gone, I guess because I was missing Sirius too. "Want to hear something incredibly sappy?"

I smiled and took a bit of my Chocolate Frog. "Mhmm."

"I've been walking around with this bracelet in my pocket every day since our fight, hoping that you would eventually listen to me and I could give it back to you."

Right then and there I knew that there was no way that there was ever going to be another guy in my life that was going to be like Sirius. There was no way that I would ever have the same feelings for someone like I felt for Sirius, it just wasn't possible. He carried my charm bracelet with him every day for months hoping that I would talk to him? I was such a fool.

My eyes welled with tears again. "Please stop making me cry!"

He laughed and kissed my hand like he had before. "Can we please make a promise to each other that if we fight like that-because we probably will-we clash all the time!-that we'll listen to each other after? We'll give each other a chance to explain?"

I nodded. "Yes, yes of course."

He smiled. "Merlin, I've been holding all that in for a really long time."

I laughed a little. "Sirius, can you tell me what else was in your letter from Andromeda?"

He let out a puff of air. "Well, since I left my parents, it's not as if they're giving me much support. I had some money in vault but not too much. So, my Uncle Alphard left me everything. His house and a really descent amount of money." He smirked a little. "That's how I'm getting my motorcycle."

"I'm really sorry about your uncle."

He shrugged. "I'm okay now. Really."

I looked at him and gave him a small smile. I suppose that if he was talking to me about his family, I could tell him about mine. "Do you remember how you asked me to tell you about my family and my relationship with my mum?"

"Yeah..."

"I guess it's time for you to listen then."

He leaned in close again, as if he was getting ready to listen. "Okay, Prescott, shoot."

I took a deep breath and began. "So in my family there was my Mum and Dad, Erin Punnet was my Mum and my Dad was Malcolm Prescott. They are pure-blood, so I am too, obviously, but they were considered blood-traitors because they didn't care about muggles mixing up with witches and wizards, and I guess that eventually caught up with them-I'm not totally sure.

"I love my Dad. He was quite possibly the most wonderful man I have ever known. He did absolutely everything for me. He taught me how to ride a broom, to charm pictures, to duel properly. He showed me how to enchant a quill to write whatever my thoughts were and to catch garden gnomes. He bought me Antigone, the greatest owl ever, and took me to Diagon Alley for the first time. He gave me my first Zonko's product and my first Chocolate Frog. He was everything to me growing up." I didn't realize I was crying until Sirius wiped some tears off of my face that had already fallen.

I allowed my self to have a moment before going diving back into my story. "And then there was Mum. She was...interesting I guess. She was a lot tougher on me than my Dad was. Everything I did, I had to do perfectly. Sometimes though, I felt like she and I weren't even related. We fought all the time, unlike me and Dad who never raised our voices at one another, and our fights got bad sometimes. The holiday before fifth year it got so bad that I left the house for hours at a time without telling anyone where I was. And we had _nothing _in common. Aside from the fact that we looked absolutely nothing alike, I mean I guess I have her hair color, but that's it. We didn't ever talk about things that a mother and daughter should talk about, like school or friends or boys, we just never connected.

"When I found out that they died, I was distraught of course, they were my parents. I loved them to absolute death. They were my parents! But now, when I think back on it, I miss my Dad a lot more than I miss my Mum. Is that terrible?"

He shook his head. "Elaine, from the way it sounds, your Dad was your best friend, and you and your Mum, you guys butted heads. That happens. I don't think it's not normal to miss one parent more than another."

I sighed. "I don't know. I feel like they were taken from me way too soon. I'll never get to connect with my Mum. And I'll never see my Dad again. I didn't even get to see them over Christmas because they were visiting my grandparents in the United States. They're the only other family I have and they live across the Atlantic Ocean."

"I'm sorry you lost them, Elaine."

I shrugged. "I've had time to cope with it, I guess. It's just weird thinking that I'll never get to see them again, or that they'll never be at my wedding, or see my kids, or anything like that."

Sirius had a funny little look on his face. "So you and Moony are engaged?"

I shoved him playfully. "Actually, I'm having his pups, didn't you hear?"

His eyes widened. "He-he told you then?"

I blushed. Whoops. "He told me that afternoon. It doesn't bother me."

He nodded. "It shouldn't."

I smiled. "Merlin, what a conversation we had."

He chuckled. "Yeah. Hey, wait, before we stop talking as serious as we can, what's going on with you and your wandless magic?"

"I don't know what's going on, Sirius, honestly. The day on the train on the way back here, I saw Selena and she was looking at me rudely, I guess because I was with you, and I concentrated really hard and her robes caught fire," I explained to him. "And then, that night you and I went to Hogsmeade and that Death Eater was following us, I was the one that cast that water spell. I've been cursing Selena's tea every morning and I'm the one that jinxed her when she was walking down the stairs. I did that all in my head. It's really scary but I kind of like it."

His eyes widened for a moment but then he shook his head and smiled. "You are really something else. So you sent that water hex to Dolohov? That's impressive. Not only that, you did it in your animagus form! Do you have any clue how difficult that is?"

I smiled at his approval. "Stop making me feel good about it! I'm really worried, Sirius. This isn't normal. How many times have you done wandless magic and been in control of it?"

He scratched his chin as if there were a beard there. "Never. I mean, sure, as a kid a couple of times but, I couldn't really control it, no one can when they're kids. I used to light my Dad's robes on fire and my Mum had this portrait of some head of our family that I used to make fall off the wall when I walked by or was angry at her, but that's it, really. Ever since I got my wand I haven't tried, nevertheless felt like I _could _do something without it."

I sighed. "That's what I mean. And it all started on the first. What if there is something wrong with me? Could I have like, a wizarding cold or something?"

He shrugged. "Does that even really exist?"

I scowled. "Probably not."

"Elaine, if there's something going on with you like you say there is, than you have to tell someone. Someone like Dumbledore," he said quietly.

"I can't. Dumbledore has too much stuff on his plate as it is, protecting all of us from this stupid war," I muttered.

"If anyone knows anything about anything like this, it's him."

I scrunched my nose. "I know... Want to see me do something?"

He rolled his eyes but grinned anyways. "Go ahead, show-off."

I smiled sweetly and then set my concentration on a flower that was at the end of my bed on a table where there was a bouquet with food and sweets, mostly get well sentiments from my friends. The flower levitated out of the bouquet and then one by one, each petal picked itself off. When that was done, I sent the petals flying towards Sirius and they all landed neatly on top of one another on his lap.

Sirius was gaping at me. "That is bloody cool!"

I laughed. "Leave it to you to think my weird problem is cool!"

He laughed as well. "It is though! Do you have any idea how useful that would be to pull pranks-well, I suppose you do know considering you set Selena's tea on fire every morning!"

I could feel my face growing red. "Well, I don't really like her."

He suddenly turned very serious. "Why don't you like her, Elaine?"

"I-I just don't, okay?"

"There's really no other reason?"

I didn't look at him. "No."

"You're an awful liar. I can tell you're lying when your bottom lip quivers."

"My bottom lip doesn't quiver when I lie!"

He smirked. "So you are lying?"

"Ugh! You're wretched."

He chuckled. "I have missed this so much."

"What? Picking on me until I lose my mind?"

"No, just you actually."

I smiled and looked away. "I think McGonagall has had the most peaceful few months of her life. I haven't transfigured you into anything in quite some time."

"Thank bloody Merlin! I'm worried one day you're going to change me into something and you won't be able to change me back!"

That gave me an idea. I focused myself on him, and in an instant, he disappeared and an adorable little mouse landed on his chair, squeaking restlessly. I laughed for a moment and quickly changed him back.

He was panting. "I'd appreciate it, if you didn't do that again, that was bloody scary not being able to prepare myself. It looks like even if we wanted to fight-which we aren't going to ever again-you could transform me in to a bowtruckle and toss me in to the Black Lake."

I laughed. "I wouldn't go that far! Maybe a puppy or a kitten. I've always wanted a pet."

He rolled his eyes at me once more. "Don't you even think about it."

I shrugged. "Don't piss me off."

"Like that's simple," he scoffed.

I winked at him and wiggled my fingers at him.

He backed away laughing. "Can you feel it? Like your power?"

I stared at my hands for a minute or two. "I feel _something. _It's like, I don't know, there's like a new surge inside of me if that makes sense. It just feels so much more natural than with a wand, even though I really do fancy my wand."

He chuckled.

I sighed and let my hands drop to my sides and then looked up at the ceiling. "You and I are pretty messed up, you know that?"

He let out a loud laugh resembling a bark. "We are. We both have or have had parental issues. I have a natural born thirst for jinxing people to fall straight on their arse and can bother any one in mere seconds, while you have this freaky supernatural power growing inside you. I have to agree with your statement, Prescott."

I grinned. "What are we going to do with ourselves?"

"I don't know about you but I'm bloody perfect!"

I burst out laughing at that. "And you're so humble! No wonder girls throw themselves at your feet every single minute of every single day."

"Like you don't have admirers?"

I raised an eyebrow. "I do not."

"Elaine, the boys in this school are always, ALWAYS, talking about you and your arse and the rest of your-er-assets. Girls just throw themselves at me because boys don't throw themselves at girls. Besides, you know I don't pay attention to any of those girls."

"You used to."

"Yes I did."

"If I remember correctly, you used to be exceptionally proud of your...accomplishments."

"Not these days."

I looked at him and he smiled at me sweetly, taking my hand in his and interlocking our fingers.

He smiled while looking at our intertwined hands. "It's a good thing we've got each other, because if not, no one else would want to deal with us and our antics."

I couldn't help but have just the tiniest bit of hope because of his words. Despite our differences, despite our bickering which actually was fun sometimes, despite our tempers, despite his casual run-ins with the opposite sex, and my lack of experience with boys, and despite our screwed up lives, Sirius and I had something, whether he saw it or not though, I wasn't quite sure. But it looked like I was back to where I started: totally and completely drowning in my feelings for Sirius Black.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

Thank you so, so much to everyone for your support! Your reviews honestly mean the world to me! And thank you again to everyone who has read the story, added it to their alerts or favorites, or who has picked me as your favorite author-I can't even begin to tell everyone thank you enough!

So, here's chapter sixteen! This chapter is pretty important because it's going to explain just what is going on with Elaine and of course, in later chapters it's going to be incredibly important!

Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixteen<p>

The following day, I woke up feeling better than I ever have. I suppose that since I had cleared the air with Sirius it made me feel as if an immense weight had been lifted off my chest, it was like I could breathe again. And Madam Pomfrey was very relieved to see me eating once more. After Sirius left me that night to rest I chowed down on even more food from the feast, so much in fact, that I had actually passed out in to a food coma.

Before classes began that day, Lily came to see me because she hadn't come by last night. I guess that she wanted me and Sirius to clear up our problems just as much as I wanted to.

"How are you feeling?" Lily asked me, a small smile playing on her lips.

I grinned. "I haven't felt this great in months."

She rolled her eyes. "I wonder why..."

"Oh, hush. He and I talked last night...about everything," I told her.

"Really? Did he apologize a million times over for being a total prat?"

"Yes, of course. His uncle had passed away, that's why he was in that mood that day."

She clapped a hand over her mouth. "I didn't know that! That's awful."

I nodded. "I know. I told him everything about my family. About me and my Mum. And how much I loved my Dad. There's no secrets any more."

"And he knows you're an animagus."

"Yes, he does. I told him last term, about a month before our O.W.L.s."

She gave me a knowing smile. "You never stopped liking him, did you?"

"As if I could," I scoffed. "It's so weird, Lily. I've never felt something like the way I feel about him. I really like him. But, it's pointless because he doesn't like me."

She suddenly got very serious. "Elaine, listen to me, okay? He _does _like you! Potter and Remus told me that he has been in nothing but a horrible mood since the fight. Which, I knew he regretted, because that night after I found you practically drowning yourself in the washroom, I yelled at him and he admitted to making a mistake."

"Because he's my friend, Lils. That's all we're ever going to be."

"You're impossible."

"You know, he told me last night that he had kept my charm bracelet in his pocket since the night of the fight," I murmured, lifting my bracelet to show to her.

She gave me a knowing smile. "Does that really sound like something someone who didn't like you would do? He fancies you whether you want to see it or not is whole other issue."

I couldn't help but smile. "And he brought me a Chocolate Frog. He said he'd figured I'd want one."

She smirked. "You're only further proving my point, you know that right?"

"No. I'm just trying to fool myself into thinking that I actually have a chance."

She groaned. "I wonder about you sometimes."

"But you love me all the same."

"We've already established that for some strange reason, I do."

I rolled my eyes. "Just accept it!

She laughed.

"You loveeeeeee me!" I sang happily.

She sighed though and looked at her hands. Something was wrong.

"What's wrong, Lilypop?"

She scrunched her nose. "I got a letter from home this morning."

I raised an eyebrow. "That's not a bad thing."

"No, normally it isn't. Tuney set her wedding date."

I snorted and took a sip of pumpkin juice that Madam Pomfrey had brought me. "I don't know who I feel worse for: her because she's marrying that vile man, or him because he's going to be marrying Petunia."

Lily began to cry. "She's having her wedding in April! During the school year because she doesn't want you or I to go!"

Well that wasn't very nice. "What?"

She nodded her teary head. "Yes! Mum told me in the letter. Well, she didn't say that Tuney didn't want us there but that makes sense because she thinks we're freaks!"

Now I was just plain old offended. "Her loss, Lils, you know this already. Petunia is jealous that you're a witch and she isn't! Look, I know this isn't the same, but you've got me alright? And you and I will be there at each other's weddings in the future, okay?"

She sniffed and nodded, then proceeded to hug me and blubbered, "I l-love you, Elaine! You-you're the only sis-sister I need!"

I couldn't help but laugh. "I love you too, Lilypop. Now, get to Transfiguration before you're late! I can't have you missing class over silly old me. Take good notes, though! I'll need them!"

She smiled and kissed the top of my head. "I'll see you tonight since you can finally escape Madam Pomfrey's clutches!" And she skipped out of the infirmary.

I shook my head with a smile on my face.

I remained in the infirmary, by myself aside from Madam Pomfrey, for quite a while, until around lunch time, Professor Dumbledore had come to see me. I scrunched up my face. I guess Sirius had told him something was going on with me. "Hello, Professor."

He gave me a small smile, his bright blue eyes twinkling. "How are you feeling, Elaine?"

I hated that question. "I'm good, sir. Never better."

He walked over to my little table where my flowers were and the treats from my friends. "I do enjoy Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, may I have one?"

I raised an eyebrow, he came to see me because I wanted a jelly bean? He definitely had ulterior motives. "Help yourself."

He picked one up and put in his mouth, instantly he regretted it. He looked repulsed. "Why they would ever makes sweets taste like sardines, I'll never know."

I laughed a little. "Professor, Sirius told you to come see me, didn't he?"

He sat down in the chair next to my bed. "You know Mr. Black quite well, don't you Elaine?"

I shrugged a little. "You could say that."

He sighed and leaned back into the chair. "He mentioned to me that I should speak to you, but I assure you, he did not betray your trust in anyway."

I chuckled. "You're sticking up for him."

He laughed lightly. "No, I just do not wish for you to jinx him. You're quite talented from what I've heard."

Sirius was definitely getting his hair turned pink for telling Professor Dumbledore.

"What do you wish to tell me, Ms. Prescott?"

I frowned. "Nothing."

He sat there patiently and strummed his fingers together. "Nothing at all?"

I wrinkled my nose. I was very confused at that moment. If I were to tell Dumbledore he would surely freak out, I mean, what was going on with me certainly wasn't normal, that much had been established, _but, _if I didn't tell him, what if something happened to me because I didn't know how to control my power. I lied there for a few minutes just pondering the possibilities. Finally, I figured that it was better to just tell him. "There's something wrong with me, Professor."

"What is going on, Elaine?"

I let out a long breath. "Shall I start from the beginning?"

He nodded. "That would probably be best."

I took a deep breath before beginning, just like I had the night before when talking to Sirius. "On the Hogwarts express, the day we arrived here, I was in a compartment with Sirius, James, Peter, Remus, Charlie, Kendra, and Lily-"

He cut me off. "How did all of you fit? If I remember well, six sat in each one uncomfortably?"

I laughed. "Yes, it was rather uncomfortable. We made the most of the space, I guess. Anyways, while we were in the compartment, Selena Marcos walked by and gave me-er-quite the look, so I glared at her and then, her robes caught fire. For a while, nothing really happened, and then-" oh bollocks! I couldn't tell him about Hogsmeade! We'd be in ridiculous amounts of trouble. "Then, every morning I've been able to set her tea on fire. And a few weeks ago, I sent her a trip jinx across the hall, she fell down a few steps."

He raised an eyebrow. "This has all been without a wand?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He scratched his chin. "Can you show me an example?"

"Of course." I focused on the box of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, when all of them zoomed out of the box and flew at Dumbledore, going in circles around him, before going back to their place in the carton.

For a while, he didn't say anything, and I just sat there wondering what he was going to tell me. It was either going to be incredibly bad or completely unexplainable, because there was no way that what I was able to do, was any good.

"Ms. Prescott, that was very impressive."

I raised an eyebrow at him once more. "Sir, it isn't normal."

"No, I daresay it isn't, but nevertheless, still impressive. This answers a tremendous amount of questions for me, Elaine."

Huh? "Like, sir?"

"Are you sure you want to talk about this now? It is quite heavy in context. I'm not really sure how you'll take it, Elaine."

I ran a hand through my hair, already confused. "Please, go ahead, Professor."

"Ms. Prescott, wandless magic isn't something that is very common in the wizarding world, nonetheless something easy to do or control. Most witches and wizards who attempt it often find it very grueling and impossible to get a hold on. I, myself, have been able to do it but I find it more difficult than with a wand, of course. Another wizard you may have heard of that is also quite good without his wand, is Lord Voldemort," he explained.

I scowled at the name.

"Sometimes, wandless powers such as yours can run in families, but if I do recall, your father was very fond of his wand. In fact, he had spares, did he not," he asked and I nodded. "And your mother as well always used a wand. Have you ever experienced this before?"

I shook my head. "I mean, yes once or twice as a child, but that's it. Up until the first of September, I have always used my wand since coming to Hogwarts."

"And, can you feel something is going on within you?"

"Sometimes, yes. I can feel it like, pulsing within me."

He sighed. "Elaine, I fear that I haven't been as honest with you as I should have been. After your parents died, I was in charge of some very heavy secrets to tell you, but I believed you were safe, that none of this would arrive, because never had you given us reason to worry."

I didn't understand. "I don't get it, sir. _I'm _in danger?"

His mouth formed a grim line. "I'm not entirely sure yet, Ms. Prescott. Are you certain that you want to discuss these matters right now?"

"Yes," I replied affirmatively.

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Years ago, before you were born, there was a student here at Hogwarts. She was very talented and at the top of her grade. Her name was Ella Heron. All of the women in the Heron family had an 'E-L' at the beginning of their names. Eloise was her mother and her grandmother was Ellen. Ella was extraordinary in every way. She was highly gifted at Defense Against the Dark Arts and Transfiguration. She was even an animagus, a wolf I believe, and she was unregistered of course. She was also in Gryffindor and very brave indeed.

"They were a pure-blood family but never did they have problems with muggles. If I'm not mistaken, Ella's best friend was muggle-born, her name was Priscilla, a very nice girl but no where near as talented as Ella. She stuck to her like glue all the same. The women in the Heron family, in each of the sixth years at Hogwarts as far as I can trace back, began to dabble in new forms of power-well those who received the talent anyways. Each of them could do wandless magic. Ella was outstanding at it, her only problem was, that word got out here and suddenly she became quite the outcast, unfortunately."

I could feel my heart racing. This wasn't right and if the connections I was making in my head were correct, than I wasn't exactly who I thought I was. "Professor, are you trying to tell me that I'm a descendant of the Heron family?"

He lifted a hand. "Let me finish, please. Ella was quite lonely, even her best friend Priscilla thought her friend was strange and never spoke to her after Ella's secret got out. Eventually though, Ella became friends with a fellow Gryffindor named Malcolm Prescott, an intelligent boy with a natural born talent for Quidditch. Had he spent half his time studying as he did reading his Quidditch magazines, he would have been the top of his class with Ms. Heron.

"Ella and Malcolm grew to be very, very close. By their seventh year, they began dating and were never seen apart. Malcolm wasn't afraid of Ella's power, if anything, he thought himself to be quite extraordinary for snagging the one girl that everyone didn't want to be around. Although scary because of her powers, Ella was beautiful."

Tears were falling from my eyes, this couldn't be right. "Sir-"

"Elaine, please, it is detrimental that I finish this story the right way. Ella and Malcolm married after school. Everyone thought that they'd be happy together forever, and even more so when Ms. Heron became pregnant with their daughter, but after their daughter's birth, the wizarding war grew to be quite the problem, and students that had once gone to Hogwarts with Ella, told Lord Voldemort of her powers. He, of course, having the hunger to be the sole powerful person in existence, believed that he had to destroy Ella. He listened to everything his followers told him and he studied her family history. He knew everything there was to know about her.

"So, Ella had two options: one, to go into hiding until the Dark Lord was vanquished-which obviously has not happened, or two, to give herself up. Ella and Malcolm argued constantly over what to do when finally, Ella made the decision on her own. One night, while in hiding, Ella said goodbye to her darling daughter and her husband, and left to find Lord Voldemort. She gave herself up to him and he killed her.

"Her daughter, of course, grew to have a very normal upbringing with Malcolm and he never told her about the love of his life. He married another woman, Erin Punnet, a smart girl who was willing to raise Ella's daughter as her own. I was unsure whether or not her daughter would get the wandless magic trait, but it appears to me today, that indeed she has."

I was now sobbing, again. "Professor, you're telling me, that the woman that I have always called Mum, the woman who raised me with my father wasn't even my mother?"

He nodded solemnly. "I wasn't planning on telling you this Elaine, because I wasn't aware if you had gained your mother's same powers. Since I'd heard nothing about it until today, I believed you to be fine, but, I can't be sure that Voldemort doesn't know if Ella had a daughter."

"Because if he does, he's going to come after me?"

"It's a possibility. You and Erin didn't get along very well, did you?"

"I-I-We-no, we didn't. We fought a lot and just didn't connect like I thought a mother and daughter should. I guess it makes sense now," I mumbled pathetically. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. I couldn't believe my Dad had never told me anything. I couldn't believe he married such a bitch! "Sir, why didn't anyone tell me sooner?"

"We weren't sure if you had inherited your mother's gift! Her mother didn't have it, while her grandmother did. It's not a trait that can be linked, it doesn't have rules, Elaine," he said quietly. "How many others know about this, Elaine? About your power?"

"Lily, Sirius, and Remus. That's it I think."

"We need to keep it at those three for now, do you understand?"

I nodded.

"And you're not leaving anything out, are you Elaine? If you're withholding any information from me, you should tell me right away."

I wiped some tears off of my face and I thought of the night in Hogsmeade. "Sir, I-I think He knows."

"He as in Voldemort? Why do you say that?"

"You promise you won't be mad or get me and Sirius in trouble? This isn't just about me."

"I promise."

"A few months ago, the end of September, Sirius and I snuck out of the castle after curfew and-oh Merlin, he's going to kill me-he and I transfigured, sir. We're both animagi. I'm a wolf sir, like Ella, like my Mum. And we were spotted by a Death Eater, Antonin Dolohov. He didn't do anything but he just kept looking at us and started to follow us, but I was able to block him with a wall of water and Sirius and I took off running," I said in one breath.

His lip twitched slightly. "I already knew Mr. Black was an animagi. I don't think he knows that I know, but it will be mine and yours little secret. As for you being an animagi, I didn't know that, and a wolf too. But, you were able to hex Dolohov while in your wolf form?"

"Yes."

"Now _that,_ is impressive, Elaine. Not even your mother could do that. I suspect your patronous is a wolf too, then?"

"Yes."

He nodded knowingly. "If Dolohov knows that it was you, then we are in quite some trouble, Ms. Prescott, but, we cannot worry right now because we are not sure just yet. Secondly, the fact that you look so extraordinarily like your father is a very good thing."

I let out a breath that I hadn't realized that I was holding. It felt like I was in a dream, that I would wake up, and all of this would have been a lie. But unfortunately, it wasn't. "So what do I do now, sir?"

He stood and pat my hand. "Right now, we wait. After the Christmas holidays, you and I will work together to develop your wandless magic, alright? I'll teach you what I know as best as I can. Although, I believe you already know more than I."

I shook my head. "That's impossible."

"I've left you with a lot to think about, Elaine. I'll leave you to rest. Oh, and I think it would be best if you shared this information with someone so that you don't feel so overwhelmed." And with that he was gone, leaving me completely bewildered.

I lied there by myself for a few more hours. I wasn't sure what to make of what Dumbledore had said to me. My mother had been Ella Heron, a woman I didn't even know. I felt a nostalgic pang in my stomach for someone I had never even met because if she were still alive, I would have someone there who actually understood what I was going through.

While I was feeling sorry for myself, Sirius came into the infirmary, a smile already on his lips. "Hey, how are you?"

I just looked at him. This time I wasn't sure how to answer that question.

He walked over to where I was and sat down next to him. "Elaine, what's wrong? What happened?"

Dumbledore wanted me to tell Sirius, I was sure. I was going to tell Lily as well, it wasn't as if he had given me a limit. "Dumbledore came to speak to me."

He frowned. "Did he?"

"Yes and don't worry I'm not mad."

He let out a sigh of relief. "Good. What did he say?"

I sighed. "This wandless crap actually runs in my family."

"That's good then, isn't it? At least we know it's not totally random."

I shook my head. "No, it kind of is. He told me that Erin Punnet wasn't my real Mum. My real mother is a woman named Ella Heron. She dated my Dad at Hogwarts and then they got married. Voldemort found out about her powers and she gave herself up to him so he wouldn't kill me or my Dad, but he killed her."

Sirius's eyes widened. "Merlin! I'm sorry, Elaine. I had no idea he was going to tell you that."

"It's fine, how could you have known? He wants to help me develop that magic and he's kind of worried because he isn't sure if Voldemort knows that Ella had a daughter, nevertheless a daughter who has the same animagus," I told him.

Sirius groaned. "That could explain why Dolohov was following us. It doesn't matter, we're not going to let Him get you, you'll be fine, okay? I won't let you get hurt."

I smiled a little. "I'm scared, Sirius. More scared than I was before."

He took my hand in his and held it close to him. "Elaine, I promise that nothing is going to happen to you, okay? Plus, like you said, Dumbledore isn't entirely sure if they know anything. You may have nothing to worry about."

"I have nothing to worry about as much as I have something to worry about. It's very vague, Sirius. How can I not worry?"

He kissed the palm of my hand and I shivered. "Elaine, as long as I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you, do you understand?"

He was definitely doing a good job of making me feel better. "Okay, okay. I'll try not to worry, but I'm making no promises, deal?"

He grinned. "Deal."

"Now, can you please go get Madam Pomfrey to see if I can leave? I'm sick of this bloody bed!"

He laughed and went to find the Healer.

I lied there quietly relishing in what Sirius had just said to me. I suppose if I was going to have to worry about all of this, it was good that I had him to bring me back to life when I completely felt like just giving up.

He came back in seconds without Madam Pomfrey and was smirking. "She said you can go, well I convinced her to let you go. So let me spring you before she changes her mind!"

I laughed as helped me out of bed and we ran to the Gryffindor common room as if our lives depended on it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

I want to say thank you once more to everyone for their incredible support! The reviews are amazing! And thank you again to everyone for adding this story to either your favorites or your alerts, and to everyone who has added me as one of your favorite authors! I can't thank you enough and even tell you how excited I am to continue writing!

I really like this chapter for various reasons, mainly because it's an upbeat one!

Please excuse any errors!

I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Seventeen<p>

A few days before the Yule Ball, I found myself in the library, catching up on some notes that I had missed while I had been in the hospital wing. Sirius sat across from me, despite his abhorrence towards the library, and was idly flipping through another one of muggle magazines on motorcycles. Lily was next to me, her nose in her Ancient Runes text book trying to figure out some problem.

I stared at my parchment and frowned. I would have thought that after missing a few days of class that things were going to difficult to catch up on, but they were fairly easy. I let my eyes to wander over to Sirius who was grinning at some article. I reached over to his nose with my quill and tickled him.

He swatted away the quill as if he hadn't noticed it was me and dove back into his article.

It was a sad day when Sirius Black had more concentration in the library than I had.

I went back to copying some notes when a seventh year Hufflepuff walked over to our table and leaned over it. I think his name was Liam Swisher, he was overall a pretty nice guy with a clean dating record, having only had one girlfriend whom he had broken up with because she had cheated on him. He had shaggy blonde hair with brown eyes and a strong jawline.

"Hey, Elaine," he greeted, a wide grin on his face.

I didn't even know he knew my name. I blinked. "Hey, Liam? What's up?"

He frowned. "It's actually, Louis..."

Sirius snorted and Lily laughed while trying to cover it up with a cough.

I blushed. "Sorry, Louis! Anyways, what's up?"

His grin fell right back into place. "Do you have a date for the Yule Ball?"

Oh, bloody hell. I wasn't even planning on going, aside from the fact that my shoulder was still killing me from the fall. My blush grew even more prominent.

Sirius's attention was suddenly captured and his eyes focused on me, while Lily looked over at me as well.

I had three people waiting on my answer. "Actually, Louis, I do. I'm super sorry! Maybe another time."

Then his grin faded once more. "Yeah, sure, next time." And he stalked off.

I let out a long breath and pressed my forehead to the table.

"You're going to the Yule Ball? With who? How come you didn't tell me?" Lily asked me, the questions flying out of her mouth.

I looked up and saw that Sirius face had turned stony. "I'm not going with anyone. I just said that to let him down as best as I could. I'm not going."

Sirius relaxed in his chair and went back to looking at his magazine, a smirk playing at his lips.

That seemed to infuriate Lily more. "WHAT?"

That was it, we were done for. Madam Pince came running over to where we were and glared at Lily. "Ms. Evans! Lower your voice or leave! I can't believe such behavior from a Prefect!"

Lily turned the color of her hair. "Sorry!"

Madam Pince walked away grumbling something incoherent and I couldn't help the fit of giggles I burst into. Sirius joined in on my laughter and then I saw that Madam Pince was walking back over to us.

I grabbed Lily and Sirius. "The jig is up! Run!"

We left running and laughing, even Lily. She and I had a knack for running out of the library in a giggle fit. We ended up in a nearby corridor, still laughing and sank to one of the benches there.

"Merlin, I thought Madam Pince was going to explode!" I said as soon as my laughter had allowed me to calm down a bit.

"She's going to report me to Professor McGonagall," Lily mumbled sadly.

Sirius just laughed.

Lily turned her head on me. "So can you please tell me why you're not going to the ball?"

I bit my lip. "I don't want to. Besides, my shoulder is still a little sore from the fall, and I just rather stay in. And the next morning we have to leave to go to your parents' place so I'd rather relax that night than worry about getting all frilly and dressed up."

Lily frowned. "Why didn't I think of that?"

"Who are you going with?"

Sirius began to laugh uncontrollably again and I grinned.

"Ugh! I agreed to go with Potter! He was just so nice about it and I felt bad for him!" Lily said desperately into her hands.

If my jaw could have unhinged itself from my face and literally dropped to the floor it would have. I looked at Sirius who was nodding excitedly and then back at Lily. "Merlin, Lily! I knew you'd eventually agree to him!"

"Regardless if that's the case, I thought that you would be there for moral support! Elaine, please go!"

I shook my head. "Look, normally I would, but I'm just not feeling up to it this year. I'm sorry, Lilypop. I'll help you get ready though, no worries."

She sighed dramatically. "I'm going to go back to the library to study with_out_ you two!" She stormed off back down the corridor we had run down and I looked over at Sirius.

He was grinning. "You're best friend is insane."

I laughed. "She's just nervous. No matter how much she fights with James, I know she likes him, even just a little bit."

Sirius leaned back against the wall. "And James is obviously in love with her."

I sighed and mirrored his movement. I was about to ask him something but I hesitated. I wondered who he was going to the ball with, but I had to know. It would eat me alive that night if I didn't know. "Who are you taking to the ball then, Black?"

He gave me a sheepish grin. "No one, actually. I don't particularly feel up to it this year, Prescott."

I couldn't stop the massive smile that seemed to swallow the rest of my face. "I'm sorry you feel that way."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm so sure."

I bit my lip, still smiling. The relief that was washing over me was tremendous.

"Hey, that night, do you want to sneak off to Hogsmeade? We could go to the Three Broomsticks and Honeyduke's. Maybe we could stalk you up in Chocolate Frogs for the holidays," he suggested, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"I'd love to! But, how are we going to do that? Go as our animagi?"

He shook his head with a smirk firmly in place. "No, but leave that up to me."

I nodded. "Okay, but what about the Death Eaters lurking about?"

He waved a hand at what I was saying. "Prescott, it's the night of the Yule Ball, they'll figure we'll be at the ball, not some little pub in Hogsmeade."

I smiled. "Okay, that's enough convincing, I'm sold."

He chuckled and we remained there for a while longer just talking until we thought we should head to the common room before curfew. On our way there, I was stopped on one of the marble staircases by Owen Romsey, a sixth year Hufflepuff with a reputation that rivaled Sirius's. He was rather handsome with windswept, light brown hair, and alert blue eyes. He was around Sirius's height and around the same build because he was a beater on the Hufflepuff team.

"Hey, Elaine! What's shaking?" He asked me.

Sirius rolled his eyes but stayed rooted next to me.

I gave a polite smile. "Hi, Owen. How are you?"

"Great, now that you're here."

Sirius gagged.

I inconspicuously stepped on his foot. "That's nice of you."

Owen grinned. "Beautiful, you haven't even seen nice yet."

Sirius burst out laughing.

I couldn't help but giggle as well no matter how hard I tried to suppress it. "Anyways, Owen, we're off to the common room, see you later."

"No! Wait. I was wondering, would you like to go to the ball with me?"

My eyes widened like they had with Louis. What was going on with the Hufflepuff boys? I sighed. "I'm sorry, Owen, but I'm already going with someone else."

"What? Who?" He looked incredibly offended.

Bloody hell. I wasn't expecting him to ask me that! "I-"

Sirius cut me off. "She's going with me, now shove off you prat!" He put a protective arm around my shoulder and walked me up to the common room, leaving Owen dead in his tracks.

After we walked through the portrait, I told Sirius. "Thanks. I was stuck."

He shrugged. "We are spending that night together, so I wasn't exactly telling a lie. Besides, Romsey is the biggest git in all of Hogwarts-well, aside from Snivellus."

I laughed and then smiled wide again just like when he had told me he wasn't going to the ball. Sirius gave me something wonderful to look forward to in spite of all the drama in my life. He was perfect.

The day of the Yule Ball I was very jittery. As excited as I was to be spending some alone time with Sirius, I was also nervous that we could have a run-in with Dolohov or any other Death Eater for that matter. I was lying down in my bed in the dorm while Lily, Kendra, and Charlie got ready. Kendra was going with Owen Romsey, apparently she was his next hit after me, and Charlie had given all hope up on Remus because he was going with a lovely Ravenclaw girl named Zoe Hurley, who had beautiful long blonde hair and striking blue eyes, she was slightly shorter than me and had a nice figure-I would never tell Charlie this, but she and Remus seemed to mesh very well together. Charlie wasn't too distraught though, because she was going with a seventh year Gryffindor who was practically falling at his feet in love with her. Poor Peter was going alone again this year.

Lily was a right mess that day, and although she wouldn't admit it, I knew that she was nervous to be going with James. As much as Lily and James argued, she knew, somewhere deep inside herself, that they were perfect for one another, in fact, I think everyone knew that except for Lily.

"How do I look?" Charlie asked as she twirled for me. Her dress went to about her knees and was a deep silver color, and very modest on top. She looked wonderful.

"You look great!" I told her earnestly.

The next to ask for my approval was Kendra who was in a pale yellow dress that went around at about her calves, and flowed out nicely at her waist, another great pick. She and Charlie left me with Lily while they went to find their dates.

"Lils, how're you doing in there?" I called from my bed as I heard her rummaging around things in the bathroom.

She groaned and walked out. "Be brutal, how terrible do I look?"

Lily was such a nutter because she looked drop-dead-gorgeous. She was wearing a gorgeous caramel colored gown that was floor-length and strapless. She had tied her fiery-red hair up in a high pony tail and she wore no jewelry except for a pair of flashy dangling earrings. Her make-up was soft and her lips were the perfect shade. She was stunning.

I grinned at her. "Lilypop, you look absolutely gorgeous! James is going to lose his mind when he sees you!"

She blushed and smiled shyly. "Thank you. Have fun with Sirius tonight, alright? And be safe, Elaine."

I saluted her and pushed her out of the dorm. "Aye, aye, Lilypop!"

We got to the bottom of the steps in the common room where James was hanging around in his dress robes with Sirius who was grinning at me. I felt a little plain next to Lily, in my jeans and sweater, but I was more than relieved to see Sirius in very similar attire.

When James saw Sirius he just about passed out. He couldn't speak and he avoided looking at her at all costs until Sirius elbowed him hard in the ribs.

"Go on, mate! Have some Marauder pride, please!" Sirius told him and James seemed to snap out of it. He offered Lily his arm and she looked worriedly back at me. I winked at her as she and James disappeared behind the portrait.

I looked over at Sirius. "Well don't we look plain in our jeans and sweaters."

He rolled his eyes. "Personally, I'd rather be dressed like this over that any day. Might I add, jeans make your arse look wonderful, Prescott."

I playfully punched his arm.

He chuckled. "Ready to go?"

I nodded.

He threw on another jacket, a leather one at that, which gave him the perfect bad boy look, and took my hand, interlocking our fingers. He led me out of Gryffindor tower and then through a series of corridors when finally we arrived at a passageway with a statue that had a one-eyed witch.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "What is this?"

He smirked. "This is the one-eyed witch passage. It leads you straight into the cellar at Honeyduke's, see?" He gave me a piece of parchment that showed the entire castle and everyone inside of it. Including, Sirius and I in our current position. I saw the assortment of students and faculty in side the Great Hall for the ball and other students scattered about either in the castle or their common rooms. I had never seen something like this.

"Sirius, this is brilliant! Where did you get this?"

He smiled smugly. "Actually, Prescott, the boys and I _made _this."

My mouth hung open. "You're joking! This is so impressive!"

"Thank you very much. We're quite proud of it."

"So with this and James's invisibility cloak, this is how you get all of your pranks done. You ingenious little bastards!"

He laughed. "Okay, if you're done being impressed with our amazing talents, can we get a move on?"

I was still staring at the map when I forced myself to look away from it. "What? Oh! Yes, of course, lets go!"

He grabbed a hold of my hand once more and led me out through the passageway and, as promised, I looked around and saw that we were indeed, inside Honeyduke's cellar. There were Chocolate Frogs everywhere.

"Is this heaven?"

Sirius snorted. "You're so strange. Come on."

We walked up the steps and straight into Honeyduke's. I looked around and smiled. It smelled great like always. I hugged Sirius. "You're really wonderful, you know that?"

He grinned and ruffled my hair. "Let's go to the Three Broomsticks first for a bit, and then we can stock you up in sweets before we leave, deal?"

I nodded.

We walked hand in hand to the Three Broomsticks, and if I could just live in that moment for the rest of my life, I probably would. There I was, sneaking out of school, with the most beautiful boy in the entire world. I could actually forget about my problems for one night and just enjoy it.

We sat down at a table in the corner and he ordered us a round of butterbeers.

"Can I just say, I'm very relieved that you didn't take up to Madam Puddifoot's?" I told him honestly, sipping on the butterbeer.

He shuddered at the thought. "That place is horrible. Ugh. Rain took me in there once, bloody hell, what is up with the music in there?"

"Yeah, music," I mumbled, thinking of him and Rain on a date there.

He shifted closer to me and smiled. "What do you say if he have a little fun?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind, Black?"

He grinned. "See that witch over there," he offered, pointing at a relatively older woman. I nodded. "Okay, she's a bit of a lush, why she comes into a pub, I'll never know. Anyways, she's in love with the barman over there," he pointed to the man who occasionally would glance at her. "And he loves her too but they're too shy to admit it."

I laughed quietly. "You must sneak out here a lot to know all of this."

"Well, when you and I were fighting I didn't have much to do any more considering there was no one to annoy or talk to in the common room, so James would humor me and we'd come here," he replied simply. "Back to the unrequited love couple, do you think you could pull your little mind trick and turn her drink in to firewhisky? I figure that if she gets drunk enough she'll just jump his bones. While you do that, I'll do the same to his drink, but obviously with my wand."

I smiled. In a weird way, this was Sirius's method of helping the two elderly people. It also made me feel great that Sirius thought my powers were usefull. "Okay, lets do it."

He smirked.

I set my eyes upon the woman's glass and with a blink of an eye, her drink turned to the shade of firewhiskey. I sat there satisfied and looked over at Sirius while he tucked his wand away. He leaned back into the cushions of the booth to watch the escapade ensue. Surely enough, the older woman noticed that her drink had turned but it didn't seem to bother her, in seconds, she had downed her entire drink.

I giggled.

Next, the older man downed his drink in one gulp like the old woman. Then, out of nowhere, the old woman stood up, walked straight over to the barman and pulled him down to her, kissing him as fiercely as possible.

"I blood knew it!" Sirius whispered excitedly.

I was smiling broadly. "That was great! You're brilliant, Black."

He winked at me.

We remained in the Three Broomsticks for a few more hours, just watching all the strange little witches and wizards that stopped by. Sirius had me pelt a few peanuts at a sappy couple kissing in the far corner of the restaurant but they never realized it was us. My mind tricks proved to be quite entertaining. After getting all of that out of our system, we decided it was time to start heading back.

It was colder than I thought it was going to be, so when Sirius noticed that I was shivering, he handed me his leather jacket, which I slipped on with no complaints. It smelled just like him. We got to Honeyduke's where he set me loose to pick out anything I wanted. He was right though, we were going to the Evans' and it wasn't like they had any sweets from the wizarding world there.

I noticed him picking out some Liquorice Wands while I filled a basket full of Chocolate Frogs, Peppermint Sticks, and Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans.

He walked over to me and noticed my heavy basket. He laughed. "Can I just say, that your sweet tooth might be one of my favorite things about you?"

I blushed. "Your obsession with Liquorice Wands is pretty adorable might I add."

He smirked and when I was done, we paid for our treats and walked back in to the castle. There were some students wandering about, either returning to their dorms from the ball or just hanging around. Sirius and I walked back to the Gryffindor tower and when we entered, we saw that the common room was empty. "It's still relatively early, what do you say to us enjoying some sweets before going back to bed?"

I smiled. "That sounds perfect."

We lied ourselves down in the common room in front of the fire and began to snack on everything we had bought.

"You've never had a Liquorice Wand?" Sirius asked me dubiously.

I shook my head while popping a jelly bean in to my mouth. Mmm, chocolate flavored. "Nope. My Dad never liked them so I just never tried them."

He looked very shocked. "You have to try one."

I scrunched my nose and shook my head. "No, I'm alright."

His eyes narrowed. "Elaine Prescott, you are going to eat a Liquorice Wand right now and you are going to like it!"

I sealed my lips tightly. "Nope!"

He made a motion to grab me and I squealed. He was too quick for me though, he pulled me down to the floor and straddled my waist, holding a Liquorice Wand to my face. He grinned wickedly. "You're trapped."

I was blushing furiously. He was in such close proximity to me, not to mention how nice it felt to have his body pressed against mine. I couldn't find my voice.

"Okay, so be good, and try it," he told me sternly.

I gulped but nodded all the same.

He fed me a Liquorice Wand and I had to admit that it was quite good. He smiled when he saw that I didn't try to spit it up. "It's delicious, isn't it?"

I nodded once more, because I still couldn't speak.

Sirius's eyes were locked on mine and he bent down closer to me. I could feel his heart beating against my own, and his breath blew around my face, smelling exceedingly like Liquorice Wands. He placed his hands on either side of me and I could feel my breath shortening rapidly. And as if all my prayers had been answered, after one year of being completely infatuated with Sirius Black, and almost six years of total torture, he pressed his lips firmly against mine.

It was the single most incredible feeling in the entire world. Never had I ever wanted to just live in a singular moment forever like I did right then and there, if I thought holding his hand while walking through Hogsmeade was nice, this was an inexplicable amount of times better. His lips moved perfectly in sync against mine and his tongue, very slowly, ran itself along side my lower lip, as if asking for entrance. I responded eagerly and when my tongue touched his I thought I was going to explode. It even _tasted _like liquorice.

He put a hand to my face, kissing me harder, and I kissed him back just as passionately. It felt as if all the planets had aligned in that one moment. I let out a soft moan, that was muffled by his mouth, and I could feel his smirk against my lips.

I forgot about absolutely everyone and everything in that precise moment. It was like nothing in the entire universe mattered except for Sirius and I, and I was ridiculously okay with that. But unfortunately, I could feel myself growing more and more dizzy from the lack of oxygen, so I had to pull away from him, but his lips never left my skin. He kissed his way to my neck and he softly sucked on the skin right at the crook of my neck.

"Sirius," I murmured softly. I thought I was going to die of pleasure.

He kissed back up to my lips and pecked them softly, tantalizingly.

I ran a hand through his silky, black hair and couldn't believe my luck. I had just kissed Sirius Black.

When he finally looked back at me, I couldn't suppress the goofy grin that formed itself on my face. I was giddy and I was not ashamed of that at all.

He chuckled and kissed me again. "You are an outstanding kisser, you know that?"

I giggled. "You're not so bad yourself, Black."

He grinned. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do that?"

I closed my eyes and smiled, running my fingers through his locks once more. "Mmm, tell me."

"Since I can remember, I've always had a thing for you, Prescott. I just always thought you hated me," he said quietly, rolling us over so I could lie down with my head on his chest.

"What?" My pulse quickened. That couldn't be right. There was no way that Sirius had felt like that for a long time.

"Yeah. That's why I always went out of my way to pick on you. And last year when you started to date Crispe, I went mad. I dumped Rain because I could see that you didn't even care that I was with her." His voice was light, casual.

I was in shock. My life was not this lucky, there was just no way. "You're joking, right?"

"Why would I lie? Then, back in September when I told you you meant nothing to me, that was a bloody lie because I like you so incredibly much! And when you caught that girl snogging me in Diagon Alley before term started, I wanted to die, because again, I liked you so much that I didn't want to piss you off, when I so obviously did."

My eyes were wide, alert, and excited. This wasn't happening, it couldn't be happening. "But, I thought you liked being with a bunch of girls?"

He scoffed. "No. I did it because I thought eventually I would just get over you, but it didn't work. The more I tried to fill the void I had because of you, the more miserable I was. And the other day when Charlie said you were with Remus, I was so hurt because he knew how much I liked you!"

It was if all the things I had ever wanted in my entire life were lying in front of me waiting to be unwrapped. "I've liked you for a while too, now. That's why our fights always hurt me so bad. And that time I saw you snogging Selena I wanted to burst into tears, that's why I've been setting her tea on fire every morning, I was jealous. And then you said you weren't going to the ball with anyone and I wanted to explode with happiness."

He was smiling. "You really like me?"

I reached up to him and kissed him. "Does that answer your question?"

"Um, yes. Tell me more."

I laughed. "Well, no matter how annoying I found you, I loved having you in detention with me. It meant that I could spend more time with you. And when we made up last year I was so relieved, because I missed you! The night my parents died you were the only one able to make me feel better and then I thought you were going to kiss me that night, but then you didn't so I figured that you just didn't like me. And of course, I've already told you but, I went so nuts after our fight this year because I felt like I was losing you. And then the charm bracelet, you have no idea how much I love it. Whenever I was sad or feeling lonely, I would just look at it and instantly feel better because it reminded me of you, giving it back to you was like giving up on you. Lily always thought you fancied me."

"I knew Evans was smart."

I giggled. "I just can't believe it."

"You can't believe what?"

"That _you _like _me." _

He raised an eyebrow. "Why is that hard to believe?"

I sighed. "Because you're Sirius Black and I'm just plain old Elaine Prescott, the freak with some magical issues. That time you said I wasn't special, I agreed."

He pulled me on top of him and kissed me hard. "Elaine, you're the most special person I know. You're gorgeous and smart and talented and sweet, and so many other bloody things that if I listed them all right now we'd be up all night. Next time I say something like that, slap me. I'm the one who isn't worthy of you!"

I kissed him. "If I hear you saying things like _that_ I'm going to slap you."

"You're amazing," he whispered, kissing me again.

I could definitely get used to this.

We lied down a while longer, not really saying anything, what was there to say anyways? It seemed like we had said it all. Sirius Black liked me and I certainly had quite the thing for him. Before we knew it, couples started rushing in because the ball had ended. I frowned, knowing that our moment of intimacy was going to end.

Lily, James, Remus, Peter, Charlie, and Kendra noticed me and Sirius lying on the floor together when James blurted out. "Blimey! Will you two just snog and get it over with already?"

I laughed as did Sirius. He pulled me up with him and in front of everyone in the common room, he crushed his lips against mine leaving everyone extremely surprised. I could vaguely hear James hollering at us and Lily and the other girls clapping excitedly, but right then and there, all I could think was how amazing this boy tasted.

We pulled away from each other and grinned at our friends sheepishly.

"I told you he fancied you!" Lily squeaked.

I couldn't help but laugh again as Sirius hugged me tightly to his side. We all decided that it was late, which it was, I had honestly not realized the time, and trekked ourselves up to our dorms. Before I went to mine though, I hugged Sirius tightly and kissed him for a long time. "I can't believe that we just confessed ourselves to each other and now we're not going to see each other for two weeks."

He frowned as well. "I'm going to see you over the holidays, okay? I'll think of something."

I smiled, confident that he would figure something out. "Where does this leave you and I?"

He kissed me. "Well, I don't want you seeing anyone else, and I certainly don't want to see anyone else, as I can imagine you want me all to yourself?"

I nodded eagerly.

He chuckled. "We're officially off the market then."

"Sirius Black, my boyfriend. How...exciting!"

He laughed now, more loudly, and hugged me, picking me off the ground and spinning me around once or twice. "And Elaine Prescott, my girlfriend, who would have thought that?"

Who indeed. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

He nodded. "First thing."

With a final kiss, we walked up to our respective dorms.

I dizzily walked to my bed and lied down, ignoring all of the girls' questions about what had happened. I just wanted to be silent and remember every exact detail about the night; holding hands in Hogsmeade, joking around in Honeyduke's, him straddling me, _the kiss._ I couldn't remember a time where I had ever been so happy. It was like something was finally going right in my life.

All I could do was thank one fantastic person and that was my new boyfriend, Sirius Black.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: ** I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

Once more, I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support! The reviews are phenomenal, the picks are outstanding, the messages are inspiring, and I'm just so happy that this story is liked! I'm really trying to make it the best I possibly can!

Here is chapter eighteen which, once more, we find something going on with Elaine and her magic! And, of course, there's some Sirius and Elaine alone time!

Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Eighteen<p>

The next day I woke up with the sun pouring into my room. I suppose in all my excitement last night I had completely forgotten to close my curtains. Oh, Merlin. Last night. Had that really happened? Had Sirius actually kissed me. I sat up and smiled lazily. Yeah. He definitely had.

Lily was already packing up a last few minute things for our trip back to her parents' place and a couple of my things as well. She saw that I was awake and then looked at me, her eyes widening exceptionally. "Elaine! What is that on your neck?"

I shot out of bed and then ran to the bathroom to look in the mirror. Bloody hell. The bastard had left me a little _purple _something to remember him by. A hickey? Really. I touched it and then shivered. Okay, maybe it wasn't that bad. I skipped back in to the room and sat on my bed.

"Well?" She questioned as Charlie and Kendra began to stir awake.

I grinned sheepishly. "What do you think it is?"

"He gave you a hickey! Elaine, that's so..._scandalous!_"

I burst out laughing. "Lily, please. Aren't you going to ask me at all how my night was instead of what marks Sirius left on me?"

She stopped in her tracks. "Merlin, I'm so ridiculous! Yes, what happened?"

Kendra and Charlie joined us over on our side of the dorm as I told them everything that happened. I told them that we had snuck out and how we got the two elderly people to snog at the Three Broomsticks and then how we went to Honeyduke's. When I told them that he sad straddled me while trying to force feed me a Liquorice Wand they went insane with giggles.

"So you two kissed before we all came in?" Charlie asked.

I nodded exaggeratedly.

"How good of a kisser is he?" Kendra then asked me.

I grinned. "The absolute best."

The three of them began to giggle again and proceeded to tell me that Sirius was just mad about me and that he and I were meant for each other. I, of course, laughed along with them but in the pit of my stomach, I was really hoping they were right.

"Now, can you guys tell me how you're night was?"

Kendra went first, apparently it had gone swimmingly with Owen and they were going to see each other over the holidays. I was glad to see her so giddy, I couldn't remember the last time Kendra was like this over a boy. Next, Charlie told me that she was in love. I laughed at her but she told me she was dead serious. Grant, the seventh year Gryffindor she had gone with, was apparently a perfect gentleman who was secretly a very scandalous boy, indeed. She seemed very pleased.

"What about you, Lily? How was your night with James?" I asked, hoping that her night had gone just as well as our other friends.

She sighed. "It wasn't horrible, but it was strange, he was so..._nice. _He didn't try to snog me, or touch my bum when we were dancing!"

I snorted. "Wait a second, are you saying that you wanted him to snog you and tickle your bum?"

Kendra and Charlie were giggling maniacally.

Lily flushed red. "You're awful! And, well, I don't know! I guess! It just didn't feel like he was interested."

I couldn't help but laugh. "I'm sorry, Lils, but did it occur to you that he actually is nice? Or that maybe he was trying to make a good impression on you? He wants you to like him!"

She shrugged. "Well, we'll see I suppose."

I winked at Charlie and Kendra. "I'm sure we will."

She groaned. "Don't be annoying."

I smiled at her, showing as much teeth as I could. "I would never!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Go get dressed and ready, we're leaving soon!"

I saluted her like I always did when she was telling me what to do and then scampered off to the bedroom to get ready. I took a quick shower and then did the drying spell in my hair. I gave myself a curious look in the mirror. It was funny, but, there was something different about me, but I couldn't exactly pin what it was; my hair looked brighter, fuller, maybe? Or my eyes looked wide with excitement? I wasn't quite sure but I definitely knew what the reason was for this: Sirius Orion Black.

I walked out to the dorm and packed a few more things into my little bag that had the undetectable extension charm. "I'm ready, Lilypop!"

She smiled. "Alright then, let's go!"

We said our goodbyes to Charlie and Kendra who were going to be staying back for this year's holidays and walked down to the common room. I looked around for Sirius who should have been down by then, but frowned when there was no sight of him.

"Looking for someone?" A voice whispered in to my ear.

I smirked and turned around to see Sirius, an impish grin playing on his lips. "Nah, not really. No one important, at least."

"How rude," he scoffed and then put a hand to his heart. "I'm offended, Prescott."

I rolled my eyes and reached on my tip toes to kiss him.

He smiled against my lips and pulled me closer to him, bending ever so slightly so he could kiss me properly. My hands reached to the back of neck, running themselves through strands of his silky hair.

"Oi! Are you two going to be like this all the time?" James shouted from across the common room, a scowl on his face.

Sirius chuckled. "Yeah, looks like it." He winked at me and then gave me a puzzled look. "Is that-did I leave you that?" He lightly touched my neck where he had left his mark.

I blushed. "Yes you did, you little prat. Now I have to go to the Evans' with a giant purple bruise on my neck."

He laughed and pecked my lips lightly. "I just want everyone to know that you're mine, you know, marking my territory."

I snorted once more. "You're insane. I assure you, no one at the Evans' will be any competition. Sure, Mr. Evans is quite the looker, but he's married."

He frowned. "That's not funny."

I giggled. "It was a joke." I kissed him again and then took him by the hand over to where Lily, Remus, James, and Peter were. The rest of the boys were also going home for the holidays.

I looked over at Remus who wore a smile on his face even though he was staring in to space. "Remus, how was your night with Zoe?"

His ears turned pink but he grinned all the same. "It was wonderful."

"Don't be so modest Moony! He's got himself a girlfriend!" James said excitedly of his friend.

I smiled. "Congrats!"

He chuckled. "Thanks. And if I'm correct, some congratulations are in order for you as well?"

Sirius kissed my cheek.

I smirked. "Yes, I believe so."

"Congratulations, then."

I nodded and then kissed Sirius's hand which I held tightly in mine.

"Padfoot and Moony, no longer bachelors. This is depressing. It's just me and Wormtail now," James said sadly.

Sirius chuckled but he quickly covered it up with a cough, not wanting to hurt his friend.

I looked over at James and frowned. James and Lily weren't speaking and he looked quite morose. Had last night really been that bad? Lily said he was a perfect gentleman, so why was he being such an arse now?

Before we knew it, it was time to board the Hogwarts Express to go back home for a short time prior to the start of another term. We reached the boarding area when I saw that Zoe had come to say goodbye to Remus.

He gave her quite the kiss.

I wolf-whistled at the sight of them.

Remus blushed while Zoe waved at me excitedly. I knew I had liked her for him!

We got on to the train and picked a compartment, the six of us squeezing in next to each other. I sat between Sirius and Remus, while Lily was next to the window with James to her right and Peter to his right.

Sirius was holding on to my hand, rubbing my knuckles with his thumb as he talked to James.

I looked over at Lily who looked incredibly sullen with her head against the window. I tapped her foot with my own and she looked over at me. "What's wrong?" I mouthed to her.

Her eyes flickered to James and then back at me. "What do you think?"

I pursed my lips. "It's funny that it bothers you."

She stuck her tongue out at me. "He's not even paying attention to me!"

I giggled quietly so that none of the boys would notice our silent conversation. I then looked over at Remus who had a tie on and I rolled my eyes. He had just been snogged the hell out of and yet he looked like he was going to work. My eyes focused on his tie and I slowly unwound it from his neck.

He looked at me, both eyebrows raised and grabbed on to it before I could fling it out the window. "Why do you wish to embarrass me?"

I sighed. "Why does everyone think I want to embarrass them?"

Sirius laughed beside me. "Because you always do."

"Hmph," I grumbled while folding my arms over my chest. "Remus, will you switch seats with me?"

"Oh no you don't," Sirius answered for him while holding firmly on to my waist. "I like you right where you are."

I raised a skeptical brow at him.

He kissed my nose.

"Ugh."

He chuckled.

I looked over at James who was staring at his hands. I actually felt bad for him. He wasn't talking to Lily and Lily wasn't talking to him over something so silly. She was actually frustrated that he had been nice to her! She was crazy. I then glanced over at Sirius and just stared at him for a few moments. He really was quite easy on the eyes. His outstandingly dark hair, his gray eyes with the specs of blue, his wicked grin that had every girl at school swooning, his subtle jawline, his tan skin. I had to admit it, my boyfriend was much prettier than me.

A while in to the ride, after the six of us debated whatever we could, the trolley arrived with loads of sweets to choose from. Sirius was up first, buying himself more Liquorice Wands-I was beginning to find his obsession with them almost as bad as mine with Chocolate Frogs-and then bought me another Chocolate Frog.

"I'm going to die of sugar intake, I'm sure of it," I mumbled while taking a bit of chocolate.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Don't be ridiculous, it just adds to your sweetness."

I snorted at the corniness. "You are such a ham."

He laughed and wiggled a Liquorice Wand in my face. To his surprise, I bit it, and then he frowned, leaving him one bite less with his treat. "Rude."

I laughed this time and kissed him square on the lips.

"Ew," Lily grumbled while stuffing her face with Peppermint Sticks.

I glared at her.

When there was just about an hour left in the ride, Sirius whispered in my ear, "can we _please _get out of this compartment? Just for a little bit?" I supposed that Sirius was just as annoyed with Lily's bitter attitude and James's new nice-guy act as I was.

I grinned. "Yes," I whispered back, pecking his cheek. We both stood. "Well, Sirius and I are-er-going to explore. See everyone at the station!"

"Elaine!" Lily whined.

"Lilypop, we'll just be gone for a little bit. I'll see you at the station," I said to her as lightly as I could, even though I was dying to just get away and snog Sirius for a bit before we had to be separated.

_You'll be fine, just snog James a bit, _I thought to myself, wishing that she could have heard me.

"What did you say?" Lily asked out loud.

I blinked. Wait, what? She had heard what I said? No, that just wasn't possible. Lily couldn't read minds. Unless I-? No, that couldn't be it either. Could I have _put _that thought into her mind? No. No that definitely wasn't it.

Sirius balked. "She didn't say anything, Evans. You and Prongs are really losing your minds."

I looked at her, warning her to say nothing more just in case. But, what had just happened? I followed Sirius out of the compartment and then stumbled in after him in to an empty one.

He instantly noticed that something wasn't right. "Elaine, what's wrong?"

I sat down across from him, just staring at him, my mouth slightly agape, not really knowing what to say. "Hmm, how can I say this without sounding utterly insane?"

His nostrils flared. "What's wrong, Elaine? You and I are way past insane at this point. You hex Death Eater's while in animagus form, set a girl's tea on fire every morning and send her tripping down the stairs, and I saw you try and chuck Moony's tie out the window. What else could possibly be wrong with you?"

I bit my lip to hide my smile because on the inside, my stomach was churning. Had I really willed Lily in to hearing that? I mean, there of course was Legilimency but that was the act of mind-reading in a way, and then Occlumency but that was the shielding of one's mind. Whatever I had just maybe done, was definitely neither of those. "Well, you know how you just told Lily that I didn't say anything?"

He nodded, his eyes scrutinizing my face.

"I-erm-I did say something, though. I said it in my mind, but, I was hoping that Lily could hear me, and-and I think she did," I mumbled.

He blinked a few times and then raised an eyebrow. "So, you're telling me that you willed Lily in to hearing one of your thoughts?"

"Yes. Like Legilimency but different."

"You're not a Legilimens, though. Or an Occulmens, right?"

I shook my head.

He let out a breath. "Okay, try it on me. Will me in to hearing one of your thoughts."

I froze up for a moment, slightly nervous that I could possibly be able to do this, but nevertheless, I tried it out. I thought of Sirius and centered my mind on him, attempting to send him a thought of my own. _Sirius Black is very, very attractive._

He grinned. "I have to agree."

My eyes widened. "Bloody hell. I did it. Let me try it again." _Elaine Prescott thinks Sirius Black has a very nice arse._

He laughed. "I know this is probably freaking you out, but you are giving me quite the ego boost."

I rolled my eyes, laughing lightly. "Be serious."

He chuckled. "I'm always Sirius."

I groaned. "You're really infuriating!"

He pulled me over to his side and then sat me on his lap, facing him. I wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him. "Elaine, look, when we get back from break, you're going to be able to talk to Dumbledore. He said that he was going to help you out with your wandless magic, maybe he can tell you what's going on with your newly acquired skill as well. Besides, I think you're pretty badarse."

I laughed. "Only you could possibly make me feel good about having freaky abilities."

He smiled. "Really? So, how are you going to thank me for that?"

My lips curved upward. "Oh, well, I could think of a few things." I pressed my lips firmly against his, and tugged on the back of his hair gently. He kissed me back, leaving absolutely no space between us, and running his hands slowly down my sides. As our lips moved wildly against one another, one of his hands toyed with the hem of my shirt before sneaking just a smidgen inside the material so that I could feel his big, warm hands gripping my sides.

He pulled me closer to him and then I hoisted a leg over his so that I was pretty much straddling my boyfriend in the compartment of my school train that was taking me back home to my friend's parents' house. I'm sure that it was probably not a lovely scene to walk in on had we been walked in on, or something pleasant to see. It wasn't wholesome per say, but Sirius and I were thoroughly enjoying ourselves.

I pulled away for a moment and then kissed my way to his neck.

"Elaine," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

I found the perfect place to leave _my _mark because he made a very adorable sound, signaling to me that I was doing just the right thing. I stopped when I was satisfied and placed my lips on his ear, "just marking my territory, Black."

He laughed, a little breathlessly, and replied, "who are you worried about? Mrs. Potter?"

I nipped his ear. "You're not funny."

He pulled my face back to his, kissing me with such force that I felt all the blood pulsing through out my body erratically. "So, I've got to ask. Do you really think I've got a nice arse?"

I laughed and kissed his forehead, then his nose, each cheek, and finally his lips, mine lingering on his but just barely touching. "Mmm, you'll never know."

"That's not very nice," he breathed, kissing the side of my mouth and then fully my lips. "And not very fair."

I shrugged. "You're quite cute when you're all worked up."

He snorted, kissing my jaw. "I hate that word.."

I pulled back to look at him. "You don't like the word 'cute'? That really stinks then. I'm going to have send back your Christmas present. It was a sweater that said 'cute' in really big letters."

He chuckled. "I would maybe wear it. But just once. And only in front of you."

I laughed as well. "It's just such a shame because I find you soooo cute!"

He covered his ears. "I'm not listening!"

I shoved him playfully.

He kissed me again, grinning against my lips. "I," kiss. "Think," kiss. "You're," kiss. "Really," kiss. "Really," kiss. "Cute," kiss.

I smiled against his lips. "I think you're really, really cute too."

"You can't call me cute!"

"Why not?"

"Because it's so feminine!"

I giggled. "Cutie!"

He shuddered.

I kissed him again. "Fine, I won't torture you any longer."

He smiled, kissing me firmly. "You're wonderful, you know that?"

I flipped my hair back dramatically. "Oh, I've been told once or twice."

"And I'm the one with the inflated ego?"

I laughed.

We arrived at Kings Cross Station much too soon. I wasn't ready to be separated from Sirius for two weeks when he and I had just gotten together. I wasn't worried about him forgetting about me, I was just sad that I wasn't going to be with him.

We found our friends and then walked off the train together. Lily was looking slightly better, she wasn't frowning at least, and James looked like he was maybe going back to himself because he hexed Sirius as soon as he saw him, turning Sirius's hair a bright purple. I rolled my eyes, concentrated on Sirius, and then his hair went back to normal. This wandless stuff was really starting to grow on me.

"Hey! How did it turn back so fast?" James protested.

Sirius winked at me. "I think you trying to be nice is ruining your magical abilities."

James eyes widened. "Oh, bloody hell. Forget it. I'm done with this." He walked straight over to Lily, just before she crossed the barrier, pulled her in to him and crushed his lips on hers.

My mouth hung open as Sirius began to cheer on his best friend. Remus was smiling over at them while Peter just stood there awkwardly. I was frozen in my place. The best part was that Lily was actually kissing him back!

I started to cheer them on as well.

They finally pulled apart from each other and then smiled hopelessly at one another. Lily was a bright shade of red and James's cheeks were tinged pink. It was quite the sight to see.

I ran over to Lily and hugged her as Sirius went over to James and clapped him on the back. "I knew you liked him!"

She was still smiling. "Oh, shut up."

I went back over to Sirius and he put an arm around me as all of us crossed the barrier in to Kings Cross, a much happier group than we had been just several months ago.

I said quick goodbyes to Remus, James, and Peter so that I could have just a little bit more time with Sirius.

When I saw Lily's parents I couldn't help but smile. Then I remembered that I had to say goodbye to Sirius and my smile quickly dissolved.

He hugged me tightly to him. "I'm going to think of something so we can see each other, okay? Try coaxing Mr. and Mrs. Evans in to letting you and Lily go to the Potters' for the last couple of days, alright? I've already got a plan brewing."

I smiled despite myself. "Okay, I can manage that."

He leaned down to kiss me and I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he wound his around my waist. I wasn't sure how many days I had gone without that feelings, but now that I had it, I was really upset at the fact that I was going to miss it for a few more days.

He pulled away and then kissed my forehead. "I'm going to miss you."

I frowned. "I'm going to miss you more."

"Impossible."

I gave a half-hearted smile and then kissed him again. I held on to his hand as I walked away and when I lost his contact, I could feel my lips tugging down in a ferocious way. Lily put a comforting arm around me and walked me over to where her parents were.

"Elaine! I want to meet that boy," Mr. Evans told me sternly after hugging me.

I laughed lightly, looking back to where Sirius had been and saw that he was hugging the Potters enthusiastically. I smiled at the scene. They were his 'do-over' family, and if any one deserved some happiness in that area of his life, it was definitely him. "You will sir, I promise."

Mrs. Evans gave me a huge hug, kissing the top of my head and each of my cheeks. "It's so good to see you, dearie! And my husband is right, I'd really like to meet him. Is he your boyfriend?"

Once more I looked back at Sirius and his eyes caught mine. He gave me one of his typical (really cute!) grins and winked at me, before following the Potters out to the parking lot.

I smiled at him, throwing him a wink as well, and then looked back at Mrs. Evans. "Yes, Mrs. Evans, that is indeed my boyfriend."


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

Thank you everyone again for your support! Your reviews really just make me want to write more and more! I never thought that my story would be so well-liked!

I would like to give a special thanks to **Catherine (CatAnne78), **who has been very supportive of my story and she just uploaded her own! It's called Since Forever and I love it! Everyone should go take a look-it's great!

Here's a chapter on Elaine's holidays with the Evans'! I hope you all enjoy it!

Please excuse any errors, I didn't get to revise today!

Thank you again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Nineteen<p>

The first few days at the Evans' was quite fun. Even though I was missing Sirius more than a lot, spending time with Lily was one of the greatest things in the world. I had received a letter from Sirius only a day after we had arrived, explaining to me that the Potter's wanted to have Lily, myself, Remus, and Peter over for the remaining five days of the break, including New Year's Eve. I was sold, as was Lily who was smitten since James had kissed her.

Although living with the Evans' was enjoyable, my only problem was their eldest daughter Petunia. She was acting so foul to Lily and I, and I couldn't stand it. It was one thing to dislike me, a no one to her anyways, but for her to actually dislike her sister was a whole other story.

The same day I had received my letter from Sirius, she and I had gotten in to quite the spat.

"Holy cow! Elaine, no one cares!" Petunia said to me from across the dinner table as I was telling Mr. and Mrs. Evans about Sirius.

"Petunia," her father warned her.

I shook my head. "It's fine, Mr. Evans. What's your problem, Petunia?" I then focused myself on willing Lily to hear what I was thinking. Since discovering my new talent, I had been practicing it on Lily all the time. _Lily, your sister is evil. I swear that I might blow up at her. Don't be mad!_

She scowled. "You are. No one wants to hear about your bloody, tosser boyfriend."

Oh, hell no. Lily grabbed on to my arm from under the table, knowing that my wandless magic could make quite the appearance at this point, and responding to the thought I had sent to her. "Excuse me? No one wants to hear about _my _boyfriend? If you weren't listening, which I can't imagine that you have because you're too caught up in the drama of your stupid wedding to that lard of a man, your mother asked me about him. And Sirius is most certainly not a tosser, have you seen your future whale of a husband?"

Her eyes widened.

Lily snorted.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked as if ice cold water had been dumped on each of their heads.

"Of course, take her side," Petunia snarled to her sister.

"Oh, Tuney, please-"

"Don't talk to Lily like that," I said to Petunia, my voice seething. "You are a terrible person, you know that? I don't give a flying Hippogriff's arse if you don't like me or if you're mean to me, but you _do not _get to be a BITCH to your sister. Tell me, when was the last bloody time you even asked Lily how she was doing in school? Or what boy she is interested in? Or, how about, what in the hell she is going to do after she finishes schooling? Oh wait, that's right, you haven't, ever, because you have your head shoved so far up your arse that you can't see straight. Not to mention, you're ridiculously jealous of Lily for her being everything that you will never be, but don't worry, I hate you just as much as you hate me, scratch that, I hate you way more than you could ever hate me." I stood from the table, too angry to even look at her and then glanced at Mr. and Mrs. Evans. "I'm sorry that I had to say those things in your house Mr. and Mrs. Evans, but she is completely wrong in her actions and words. I hope that you'll still let me stay." With that, I turned my heel and walked up to my room, closing my door and sitting on my bed.

I know it was stupid for me to go saying those awful things to Petunia, in front of her parents nonetheless, but she was wretched. I had told Mr. Evans before that Petunia was just jealous of her sister and so bloody blind that she had no idea what was even going on in Lily's life, but I was not going to allow her to talk to her that way. Lily was more than just my best friend, and I knew that her sister being such a bitch to her was actually going to affect her despite the fact how foul Petunia was.

There was a light knock on my door and I went to it and opened it.

Lily was smiling at me broadly and then hugged me. "That was bloody brilliant! She's still at the table with her mouth hanging open like a fly trap."

I laughed. "Your parents probably hate me, though."

She shook her head. "My dad told her that he agrees with everything you said! He told her she has no right to treat you and I the way she does! And mum said she agreed with dad. It was amazing! You're amazing!"

I smiled, more than relieved at her words. "Thank Merlin. I didn't know where I was going to go if not."

She rolled her eyes. "I already told you before, you're stuck with me so I wasn't going to let my parents just toss you out on to the street."

Christmas morning was more than welcomed with open arms. Since my outburst with Petunia, she hadn't spoken a word to Lily and I. I didn't mind of course, I suppose she was going for the phrase, 'if you've got nothing nice to say, then don't say anything at all.' So, things were tense in that aspect. I was also quite happy because she had mentioned that she was going to be going to Vernon's first thing that morning to spend the day with him and his parents.

I woke up to the sound of tapping on the window. I looked over, my eyes still full of sleep, and saw Antigone hovering outside. I quickly opened the window and she flew in, shaking some fallen snow out of her feathers. "Hey girl! Happy Christmas!" I untied a parchment and two boxes off of her legs, before setting her in her cage and giving her some treats.

I quickly unrolled the piece of parchment and grinned when I saw who it was from.

Sirius's Christmas letter read:

_"Dear Prescott,_

_ Happy Christmas! I wish that I could be with you to celebrate but I suppose having to wait to see you until the the twenty-eighth will have to do-as they say, absence makes the heart grow fonder! I miss you terribly. Also, thank you so much for your brilliant presents! The Liquorice Wands have already been put to use, I can assure you, and the pocket watch is great! James is a little envious that you bought me the watch, not to mention, he's still jealous because you get to see where Lily sleeps. Yesterday he told me that he was going to marry her! I hope for his sake that it's true because he's been driving me insane about her since we were eleven years old. I can't wait to see you and I hope you enjoy your presents._

_ Yours truly,_

_ Black"_

I smiled at his letter, glad that he had loved his pocket watch, missing him terribly as well, and then opened the first box. Nestled inside a little cushion was another charm for my bracelet, a frog to represent my love for the delicious treats and I laughed and clipped it on to my charm bracelet. The second box was a little bigger, I was impressed that Antigone was able to fly here with all of that tied to her legs. The second gift was a beautiful chain with a miniature key hanging on it. I raised an eye at it and saw that there was a little note in the box as well.

"_Prescott,_

_ you're the only girl that's ever held this key. Keep it safe._

_ Black"_

Why had he given me a key? I mean, it was definitely adorable, but why a key? I put on the necklace anyways-it laid perfectly against my best friend necklace that Lily had given me-hoping that it would make some sense to me eventually and then walked over to Lily's room to see that she was just getting up.

"Happy Christmas, Lilypop!" I went over to her bed and hugged her.

"Happy Christmas! Ooh, that's pretty!" She replied, pointing to my necklace.

I smiled and touched it. "It's from Sirius, Antigone just brought me his gifts. I don't get why he got me a key, though."

She shrugged. "It's still really cute."

I grinned, thinking of him and his distaste for the word cute.

"What did you get him?"

"A pocket watch and some Liquorice Wands."

"A pocket watch? Fancy!"

I laughed. "He said he liked it. He also said something about James..."

Now I had her attention tenfold. "What did he say?"

I smirked. "Oh, just something along the lines of him wanting to marry you."

She grinned, her eyes dancing. "He's so bloody adorable."

I rolled my eyes.

She hopped out of bed and grabbed my hand. "Come on, then! There's gifts downstairs!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm and followed her downstairs to where there was a plentiful amount of gifts scattered around Mr. and Mrs. Evans' tree. They soon joined us downstairs and sat down on the sofa in their living area while we opened presents.

I had gotten my usual treats from the Marauder's, whose gifts had arrived a few days earlier. From Lily I had received a special book on the history of wandless magic, which would definitely be useful, while Charlie and Kendra had once more combined their gift and had given me a beautiful new dress that was a gorgeous shade of royal blue. Mr. Evans and Mrs. Evans had bought me a set of new scarves since I had complained thoroughly about mine that were falling apart.

I hugged Mr. and Mrs. Evans, thanking them for their gift, and then Lily of course for her present because I knew that it was going to come in handy.

"Thank you Mum and Dad!" Lily said excitedly after opening her parents' presents and then hugged them happily.

"You're welcome, Lily," her mother replied, kissing the top of her head and then her father did the same.

I gave a small smile and then glanced outside the window, noticing that it was snowing softly. This was the first Christmas that I had had without my parents-well, without my Dad and without Erin. It was still strange thinking that I would never see them again, I had accepted that fact but still, it was just an odd feeling, especially now because, I had never known my real mother and wanted more than anything to ask my father all about her.

Then I thought of Ella. My biological mother. I couldn't believe that I had never known that the woman I was living with my entire life, hadn't been my mum. I suppose, in a way, I subconsciously knew. She and I had never seen eye-to-eye, we fought often, and never really bonded. Maybe those should have been the signs, but aside from that, I had never been given reason to think otherwise.

"Elaine, are you alright?" Lily asked softly, settling herself down next to me.

I nodded. "Yeah, I was just thinking of my Dad and Erin. And my Mum, my real Mum. I wonder what she would say to me if I saw her now."

Lily put an arm around my shoulders. "She'd probably say that she's really proud of you because you're really smart, then she'd say you're really pretty, and that Sirius better treat you right if not she'd hex him into adulthood."

I laughed lightly. "Maybe."

"Come on, we've got to convince Mum and Dad to let us go to the Potter's and I need you in tip-top condition to be exceedingly charming and convincing. I stand no chance without you, besides, we need to strike now, they're in a happy and vulnerable state since it's Christmas," she told me encouragingly, her voice in a whisper so that they wouldn't hear.

I grinned. "Okay, let's do it."

We walked over to where Lily's parents were and sat ourselves down on the floor in front of them. We attempted to smile at them as nicely as we could muster but they looked at us suspiciously, their eyes narrowing. I always found it amazing that parents knew what their kids were up to before they even said anything, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans were certainly no exception by the way they were looking at Lily and I.

"What are you two up to?" Mr. Evans asked skeptically.

I smiled as sweetly as I possibly could. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans, Lily and I have a proposition for you."

Lily was sitting next to me, nodding as I spoke.

"Really? And what might that be?" Mrs. Evans now questioned, looking directly at her daughter. I could honestly say in these instances, Lily was such a poof.

She gave a nervous laugh and then elbowed me to speak.

I cleared my throat. "Well, some friends of ours invited us to go stay the last few days of vacation over at their place."

Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow. "Mhmm. And where is the proposition part in this?"

I gave a nervous laugh and then scratched the back of my neck nervously. "Okay, well maybe there isn't so much in it for you guys-well, that's not true, I suppose I could be nicer to Petunia, but I'd rather cut off a finger."

Lily snorted and even Mr. Evans' lip twitched.

I sighed. "Look, Lily and I would really like to go and his parents will definitely be there. Please, oh please, oh please let us go!" I stood up on my knees and clasped my hands, giving them the best puppy-dog face I could.

Mrs. Evans smiled. "I need details, Elaine. How are you getting there? Who's going to be there? Where is this?"

I smiled a little, knowing that there advances were breaking. "It's at the Potter residence. James, Sirius, Remus, Peter, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter will be there, and hopefully Lily and I. We could go by portkey or we could drive, it's a couple of hours out of the way."

"This at a boy's house, then?" Mrs. Evans asked, clarifying what I had just said.

"Yes. It's James's parents' house," I answered.

Mr. Evans nodded. "Sirius, is your boyfriend? Isn't he?"

I scrunched my nose. "Yes."

He scratched his chin. "I don't know if I'm totally convinced. Lily?"

Lily's eyes flashed. "Mum, Dad, I really, really want to go! It's just for the last five days. They're going to have a little New Year's Eve celebration and then we're going to spend the rest of the time there and go back to Kings Cross from there. We'll be out of Petunia's hair and she will be much more pleasant, I can assure you."

Mr. Evans glanced at his wife for a moment than back at me. "Elaine, if we say yes, are we going to be making a big mistake? You girls are only sixteen years old and you're going to be spending five days with just boys?"

"And Mrs. Potter," Lily squeaked from beside me.

I glared at her. "Mr. Evans, look, I know you're probably worried about the fact that we're going to be staying with four hormonal, teenage boys, but I can assure you, that absolutely nothing will be going on."

Lily nodded.

I could feel Mr. Evans' swaying back and forth.

"I'm not totally sure," he finally said.

I sank back to the floor, a sour frown firmly in place.

He looked at my expression and then at his daughter. "Okay, here's the deal. You two go upstairs, come back in one hour, do you understand? When you come back, we'll have an answer for you two."

I grabbed Lily's arm and the two of us bolted upstairs. We went to my room for the wait and lied ourselves down on my bed.

"What do you think they're going to say?" I asked, staring up at the ceiling fan that was in my room.

She shrugged. "I'm not really sure. It depends if Mum is up for it. If she can convince Dad, then we might be good, but if she's not for it or even just a little bit skeptical, than you and I will be staying put for the rest of the holidays."

I sighed. "I kind of already insinuated that we were going to Sirius."

Lily groaned. "You're such a toerag."

"Hey! That's what you call James."

She laughed. "He's a very good kissing toerag."

"Ew."

She giggled again and then sighed like I had. "I really want to go as well. I know that James and I really aren't anything to each other-"

"Not yet."

She rolled her eyes. "Nevertheless, it will be nice to see him."

We continued talking, thinking up all of the possibilities of what could happen if we were to go to the Potter's. I told Lily that she could possibly be meeting her future in-laws and she just laughed, not even denying it. She also suggested to me that I was going to be staying in the exact same house as Sirius. She was worried about him keeping his hands to himself, when in truth, I was terrified that I wasn't going to be able to help myself.

"Girls!" Mrs. Evans shouted from downstairs, bringing Lily and I out of our little day dreaming.

"That was less than an hour. Is that good or bad?" I asked her nervously.

She made a face. "It can be either or I suppose. Come on."

We went downstairs and sat ourselves across from Mr. and Mrs. Evans like we had before. I saw that Lily had her fingers crossed and I was biting my lip nervously. I sent her a quick thought, _If they say no, I might burst in to hysterical tears._

She looked at me, a weary look on her face, and then back at her parents.

"So, we have decided to let you two go to Mr. and Mrs. Potter's for the remainder of the holidays," Mr. Evans, told us, his voice calm but a smile playing at his lips. "But, we have a few rules for you two to follow, okay?"

I grinned. "Anything you ask, sir!"

Lily was smiling too. "Yes, of course, Dad."

"You two are to room with each other, understand? No co-ed sleeping arrangements. Also, if there's an emergency, you stay put. I assume that the Potter's probably don't have a telephone, so I don't want you two wandering off by yourselves if there is a problem with the boys. We will drive you to the Potter residence so that we know exactly where you are. Lastly, we will go to Kings Cross to see you off the day you return anyways," Mr. Evans explained, ticking off each rule with his fingers.

I bit my lip, trying to hid my jubilant smile. "Deal. Can we hug you now?"

He laughed. "Yes, of course."

I jumped up and high-fived Lily, then hugged each of her parents. "Thank you both so, so much! I promise that Lily and I are going to be perfectly fine and perfectly respectable, I swear it. You won't regret this!"

"We better not," Mr. Evans grumbled while I hugged him tightly.

Mrs. Evans kissed the top of my head. "Dearie, we trust you two, it's the hormonal teenage boys we don't trust as you so delicately put it."

I waved a hand at her. "Don't worry, they're harmless."

They smiled at me and I grinned at my best friend. Those final days of break were going to be some of the best of our lives, I was sure of it.


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

I cannot thank everyone enough for all of their support. I never imagined that Marauder Meets Girl would be so well received. Thank you so, so much to everyone for their reviews, to everyone who has added their stories to their alerts or favorites, and to anyone who has added me to their favorite authors. Honestly, all of this support goes above and beyond for me, and it only makes me want to write more and more and make this story as good as possible, so thank you again!

I would like to give a special thanks to my friend **Catherine (CatAnne78) **who has been exceptionally supportive of my writing. She has a story called Since Forever that is fantastic, so everyone should go take a look! It's a James S. Potter/OC story and I love it and I know everyone else will too!

Here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty<p>

The day that we were going over to the Potter residence, I was the first one awake in the house. If anyone was excited, it was me. I showered quickly, got dressed quickly, made myself and the rest of the house breakfast-yes, even Petunia got breakfast, although she didn't eat it. My things were all packed and I was more than ready to hop in Mr. Evans' car and get to the Potter's.

"You have everything?" Mrs. Evans asked, hugging me before we were leaving.

I nodded, a big smile on my face. "Yes! Thanks for everything Mrs. Evans!"

She laughed at my expression. "You're welcome. Thank you for breakfast this morning, it was quite good. I didn't know you could cook so well."

I shrugged. "I try."

She laughed again. "Have a good rest of the term and we'll see you in the Summer!"

I hugged her again and ran off to the car.

Mr. Evans was fidgeting in the front seat.

"Are you alright, sir?" I asked him, as Lily said goodbye to her mother.

He sighed. "I just worry about you girls."

I bit my lip. "Sir, we're going to be fine. If anything, since Mr. and Mrs. Potter are wizards, we're going to be even more safe, I swear it."

He looked back at me. "You're very confident in your own abilities."

I bit my lip. "Yes, I am. I would never let anything happen to Lily, Mr. Evans. You must know that."

"I do know that. I worry more about you. You're different than Lily."

That wasn't what I was expecting. "What do you mean?"

"Elaine, out of you and Lily who is more likely to break one of the rules we made or any rule at all?"

Well, that wasn't fair, I liked being the occasional troublemaker. "Me, sir."

"Okay, and out of you and Lily who is more likely to duel in school?"

I scrunched my face up. "Me."

"And who is more likely to go looking for trouble than hide from it?"

"Me."

He raised his eyebrows at me. "My daughter is very practical, Elaine. She thinks things through and is very rational. You are more spontaneous and are spurred by your emotions, which isn't bad, don't think I'm telling you these things to upset you."

I shook my head. "I don't think you're saying these things to upset me, sir. I agree with you. I'm an emotion driven person. Especially since my parents passed away."

He nodded. "I believe that as well. I worry about you because you are nothing like my daughter."

"I think that's why Lily and I get along so well."

"I agree."

I looked over at Lily who was walking towards the car. "Sir, we'll be fine. I promise. And, I'll try not to break any rules this week."

He chuckled. "I hope so. I still haven't met your boyfriend."

I smiled. "I'll introduce you two today."

"Good. Sir, was this whole conversation because you're worried about me staying in the same house as my boyfriend?"

His face reddened a litte. "Just make good decisions, Elaine."

I couldn't help but giggle just a little bit.

Lily came in the car and the conversation quickly shifted. Although I was speaking, I wasn't really invested in the conversation. Mr. Evans was right, in mine and Lily's friendship I was definitely the bad egg, not that I was bad, but I was the one who always had something going on. My life had always been like that. I suppose I had always been more emotion driven, but with my parents' death, it was much more prominent. These days though, it was worse I guess. In the last month, I had found out that one of my best friends was a werewolf, the boy I liked had saved me from falling seven stories to my death, I had found out that the woman I had always thought was my mum wasn't, my Dad had been married before, I was the daughter to a powerful witch who came from a lineage of powerful witches, I had just gotten a boyfriend, and not only could I do wandless magic perfectly, I could also will people in to hearing my thoughts.

My life was certainly not a bore.

The car ride was about three hours long, it wasn't so bad, but nevertheless I was incredibly anxious to just get to the Potter's. I knew that once I saw Sirius, things were going to be more than fine. When we were getting close, I could feel myself getting more and more jittery, even Lily was bouncing her leg erratically in front of me. It was funny that she was just as nervous as I was. My relationship was at least defined, hers on the other hand wasn't.

I began to send her some thoughts. _Your dad is worried that I'm going to be the one to break all the rules these next couple of days. I'm actually quite offended, I always thought that he believes I was a good girl._

She turned her head to look at me, a smirk playing at her lips.

_You think I'm going to break the rules as well?_

She nodded.

_Which one do you think I'll break?_

She closed her eyes and pretended to snore.

_You think I'm going to sleep with Sirius?_

She shook her head.

_You think I'm going to share a bed with Sirius?_

Another nod.

_Well, I suppose I can't lie. I was thinking of that already._

She began to giggle uncontrollably and Mr. Evans gave her a strange look. "What are you laughing at, Lily? No one said anything."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "Oh, nothing. I was just thinking of something Elaine once said at school."

I grinned. "It's true sir, I'm so funny my jokes stick with people ages after."

He rolled his eyes while his daughter laughed again.

_Nice save, Lilypop. I didn't know you had it in you._

She stuck her tongue out at me.

_Oh, yeah, real mature._

Mr. Evans then began to go over the same rules he had told Lily and I just the other day. Emphasizing all of his points while looking at me.

I blushed. "Mr. Evans! I'll be good, I promise!"

Lily laughed. "Dad, don't worry. I'll take care of her."

He sighed. "I'm more comforted by Lily's words than yours, Elaine."

I frowned. "Has everyone always thought I was bad?"

Cue more laughter from Lily.

Even Mr. Evans had to laugh. "Just be good, dear."

When we finally arrived at the Potter's, I jumped out of the car, tired of being picked on. Lily got out as well and then put an arm around me happily.

"Go get him, tiger," she whispered to me.

I smirked and ran up to the door. Just as I was going to knock, it swung open to reveal James. I sighed. "No fair, I thought it was going to be Sirius."

James laughed. "Give me a hug." I hugged him and then saw Sirius standing casually behind him, his signature grin in place. I noticed that he had on quite the sweater, and I couldn't help but laugh as I reached out to hug him.

He hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "Why are you laughing?"

I kissed him for a moment. "Your sweater is quite..._interesting. _Wherever did you get it?"

He rolled his eyes. "Mrs. P knit it for me. I've been trying to put off wearing it for days but of course, today, the day you arrive, she asks me to wear it. James and Remus got them too but they put it on the day they got them so they could avoid you and Lily seeing them. I didn't think that far ahead, obviously."

I bit my tongue to stifle my laughter, but that wasn't working out to well for me. "It's lovely."

He kissed me again, his lips lingering against mine for a moment. "You're the most rotten liar I have ever met."

Someone cleared their throat from behind Sirius and I saw an elderly couple standing there, smiles on both of their faces. Mr. and Mrs. Potter were an elderly couple but they looked incredibly young due to the smiles upon both of their faces. Mr. Potter had gray hair that was rather messy, just like James's. He was average in height and fit for his age. Mrs. Potter had long hair that was brown but it was on the gray side and she had it nicely placed in a bun. She was just a few inches shorter than her husband and her friendly smile looked as if it was permanently on her face.

Sirius stood next to me and grabbed my hand. "Mr. and Mrs. P, this is Elaine, my girlfriend," he said introducing us.

I smiled and shook each of their hands. "It's really nice to meet you both. Thank you for inviting Lily and I."

"Any time, dearie. If Sirius likes you than we'll be sure to like you as well," Mrs. Potter said, an award winning smile on her face.

I grinned as Sirius kissed my cheek.

I then noticed Remus standing off to the side and I went over to him, giving him a bone-crushing hug. "How are you my furry little friend?"

He rolled his eyes. "Nice to see you too, Elaine."

I looked around and noticed someone was missing. "No Peter?"

Sirius shook his head. "He decided to say with with his parents or something? I'm not entirely sure."

I nodded and then went back outside to see Lily hugging James with a slight flush on her face. I also saw her dad eying James suspiciously. I walked over to him, my grin still intact, and threw an arm over his shoulder, stretching slightly because he was taller than me. "So, do you want to meet the boy you're so worried about?"

His eyes narrowed. "I think I have another boy to worry about."

James had just kissed Lily on the cheek.

I laughed. "Okay, say hi to him first if you like."

He grunted and went over to where Lily and James were.

I skipped back over to Sirius and grabbed his hand. "Mr. Evans wants to meet you but I think he has another problem on his plate right now."

Sirius's eyes went over to James and Lily and laughed. "Mr. and Mrs. P have been freaking out all day because they get to meet the love of their little 'Jamesy-wamesy's' life."

I snorted. "That nickname is wonderful leverage."

He smirked. "You have no idea."

We watched Mr. Evans say hello to James and shake his hand very firmly. Lily looked like she just wanted to melt in to a puddle and dissolve in to the walkway. Finally, after Mr. Evans seemed satisfied with James's hello, he was welcomed by the Potters to come inside for some tea. He politely declined, saying that he had to get back to his wife. Then, he came over to where Sirius and I were.

"Mr. Evans, this is my boyfriend Sirius Black," I said, introducing the two.

Sirius shook Lily's dad's hand and then settled back at my side. "It's a pleasure to meet you sir."

"You too. I've heard a lot about you, Sirius," Mr. Evans said evenly to Sirius.

Sirius grinned easily, the perfect picture of ease. Evidently, meeting my make-shift father didn't intimidate him very much. "I hope only good things, sir. Elaine has got quite the tongue on her."

My jaw dropped and I hit his arm.

He rubbed it. "Ow!"

Mr. Evans laughed. "She has a way with talking your ear off, doesn't she? Never knows when to stop."

I stomped my foot. "Mr. Evans! You're supposed to be threatening him with all these fatherly formalities and instead you're getting along. This is not what I pictured at all."

They both laughed.

"Ugh," I groaned.

"Alright, alright. Sirius, hurt her and I'm coming after you." Mr. Evans told him, extremely unconvincingly. He then looked at me. "How was that?"

I sighed. "As good as it's going to get, I suppose."

Mr. Evans chuckled and pulled me in to a hug. "Be good, Elaine. Remember our little talk."

My eyes widened, not wanting Sirius to hear that. "Okay! Great seeing you Mr. Evans! Bye now!"

He winked at Sirius and then went over to Lily who was talking to the Potters, a small smile playing at her lips.

Sirius wound his arms around me. "What was that all about?"

I raised an eyebrow, attempting to play dumb. "What was what all about?"

"You know what."

I shook my head. "Nope I definitely don't."

He rolled his eyes and kissed me. "What did Mr. Evans mean when he said 'be good' and 'remember our little talk,'?"

I bit my lip and looked up as if trying to remember. "Sorry, doesn't ring a bell."

"Elaine," he said threateningly. "I will tickle you to death, I swear it."

My eyes narrowed. "You're bluffing."

That obviously wasn't the right thing to say because his fingers began to tickle my sides and I squealed.

Everyone looked at me and I blushed.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you. You're such a baby!"

He smiled in triumph. "Go on, then."

"Mr. Evans thinks that I'm the bad egg in my friendship with Lily. He also thinks that I'm more likely to probably try and get you in to my bed," I grumbled.

He laughed. "You wouldn't have to try with me, I'd happily agree."

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point! And I'm not going to try and get you in to bed with me!"

He reached down and kissed me again. "That's fine as well. I'm just glad you're here."

I smiled. "Me too."

We all said our final goodbyes to Mr. Evans and then made our way in to the living room. Mr. and Mrs. Potter ushered us all to sit down as Mrs. Potter went to get us some tea and snacks, Lily went to help her.

Sirius sat at my feet, letting me run my fingers through his hair as he sat there quietly.

"Elaine, you don't happen to be Malcolm Prescott's daughter, do you?" Mr. Potter asked me.

That caught me by surprise. "Yes, I-I am."

Mr. Potter nodded. "He was a great man, your dad. He began to work for the ministry a couple of years after my wife and I became aurors. You were just a tyke back then."

I gave a small, polite smile. "So, I've met you before then?"

He nodded. "You were very young. Barely a year, I think. It was just after-after." He stopped talking and I sighed. I knew what he was going to say.

"Right after Ella Heron's death? I know the story, sir," I told him sadly.

Sirius looked up at me worriedly.

"Elaine, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to. I wasn't sure that you knew or not."

I shrugged. "It's fine."

James and Remus both looked around, befuddled expressions on each of their faces.

"Huh?" James asked.

"What?" Came from Remus.

I shook my head. "Story for another day."

They both looked over at Sirius, questions probably bubbling to their tongues but they stopped themselves when Mrs. Potter and Lily came in.

"Elaine, Lily, your room will be the room next to James's. The boys are all bunking there together," Mrs. Potter said while handing me my tea.

I nodded and looked over at Lily. "Sounds good to me."

Lily nodded too. "Yes, thank you Mr. and Mrs. Potter."

We continued on talking, Mr. and Mrs. Potter asking Lily and I each about one hundred questions. I had to admit though, I really did like them. They were both incredibly nice, plus they knew about my Dad and my Mum. At some point in our little holiday, I was going to ask them everything I possibly could.

After a while, Lily and I went up to our room to unpack our things from our bags.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter are really nice," Lily said while hanging some clothing up in a closet.

I agreed. "They are. Nice to know you like your future in-laws."

She rolled her eyes. "Please don't say anything like that in front of them."

I giggled. "Don't worry, Lilypop. Even though you should because I am clearly the bad one in this friendship."

"Forget what my Dad said, please. You know how he is, he just worries about you," she replied.

"I know that. I just wish sometimes people didn't have to feel like I was this delicate little girl. My parents passed away, I know that. I never knew my real Mum, I know that too. Voldemort may or may not be coming after me, lets see, I know that as well. I don't want special treatment because my life is a bit of a mess."

"That's why you like Sirius, don't you? Because he treats you like you want to be treated."

I shrugged. "I like Sirius for a lot of reasons, but yes, the fact that he treats me like a normal human being helps. He's actually rather mean, I like it oddly enough."

"I don't treat you oddly, do I?"

"Lils, if you treated my oddly, you would know."

She laughed. "That's true. Look, Elaine, you know it's okay to be upset or cry every once in a while, right? You're not in this alone. We're not going to let you be in this alone."

I nodded. "I know. Do you think that I should tell James and Remus everything?"

"That's up to you. I wouldn't tell Peter, and I think that if you asked them, they wouldn't tell him either. He's strange, don't you think?"

"Yes he is."

"Anyways, Remus knows mostly everything already, right? Just not about your mum?"

"Yes."

"Why do you want to tell James?"

"Because if you two start dating, I have a feeling I'm never going to get rid of him."

She grinned. "I agree. Tell him."

I laughed. "Did he snog you?"

She shook her head. "Which was smart considering my father was there."

"Your dad told Sirius that I talk a lot, is that true?"

She looked at me for a moment before beginning to hum loudly and continuing to unpack.

"Lily!"

"What?"

"I talk a lot?"

She laughed again. "Elaine, you _like _to talk. I don't see anything wrong with that."

I frowned. "How have I become the center of everyone's jokes?"

She pat my knee. "Elaine, you've always been the center of our jokes. You just started catching on is all."


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

Thank you, thank you, thank you to everyone for all of your amazing support! The reviews I keep receiving are absolutely wonderful! And I never imagined that this story would be so well-liked! I'd also like to thank everyone who have favorited this story or added this to their alerts, I really appreciate it! And if you've added me to your favorite authors, I can't even begin to tell you how much that means to me! Just, thank you so, so much!

I would also like to thank my friend **Catherine (CatAnne78) **for her support on this and all of her encouraging words! She has a great story called Since Forever that everyone should go check out! It's a James S. Potter/OC story and yesterday she updated not one, but two chapters! It's a great story! You'll love it, I promise!

Tomorrow I will have another chapter up, I promise, but it is going to be updated a little bit later than usual. I start college tomorrow so I won't be able to update till later that afternoon my time. I'm really nervous about starting, but don't worry, I will continue to stick to my updating schedule!

So, here is another chapter which I hope you all enjoy!

Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again for everything!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-One<p>

After Lily had finished packing, I did some of my own and made each of our beds. Antigone hooted in her cage happily as Schuyler replied. I smiled. I was shortly interrupted by Sirius who came over to me and kissed my cheek, lying himself down on one of the beds.

"Will this bed be yours?" He asked, crossing his arms over his head.

"Maybe. Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "Well my bed is the one connected to this wall." He motioned towards the wall the bed he was lying on was connected to.

I made a face. "Uh-oh. In that case." I walked over to the other bed and lied down there, laughing at his grouchy expression.

"You are so terrible," he grumbled and then walked over to my bed, lying himself down on top of me, propping himself up on his elbows to keep his weight off of me.

I tried to suppress the grin that was threatening to make an appearance. "I'll sleep on the other one, don't worry."

He smiled. "Good, but I have a question. Are you really going to abide by Mr. Evans' rule?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to seduce me, Black?"

A wicked grin spread across his glorious face. "It depends. How far am I going to get?"

I shook my head, barely skimming his lips with my own. "Not very."

He sighed. "I figured you'd say that. Maybe I can convince you to at least stay the night with me."

I kissed him for real this time. "That sounds a little better. By the way, I loved my Christmas gifts."

He kissed me back. "Mmm, that's good. I loved mine as well."

I kissed his jaw up then up to his ear. "I've been meaning to ask you, why did you get me a key charm for my necklace?"

He grinned and began to place feather light kisses along my jawline. "One day, I'll tell you."

I rolled my eyes. "You've got a flair for the dramatic, you know that, right?"

He chuckled, then nipped my ear. "If it keeps you on your toes than that's fine with me."

I held his face in between my hands so I could kiss him properly. His lips against mine were quite honestly, the most exquisite feeling in the whole wide world. His mouth tasted strongly of liquorice, a habit which I hoped never would break, with a slight hint of peppermint. That taste was so incredibly intoxicating that I was surprised that I was able to ever form normal sentences around him.

A low, barely audible moan escaped from my lips and he smiled against my mouth, obviously proud of the effect he was having on me. I wanted to toy with him just as he was toying with me, so, with all my strength, I flipped us over so that I was now on top and ground my hips slowly in to his.

He groaned. "You're such a tease."

I continued kissing him as he let me pull his ugly sweater off of him, leaving him in a thin white, cotton t-shirt. He then slid his hands down my sides and then around my back, leaving them on my arse, gripping it tightly.

I laughed against his lips. "You're such a boy."

He chuckled as well. "Everyone's always talking about your arse and now it's mine. Figured I might as well cop a feel."

I laughed again, sliding my hands up his shirt. He shuddered at my touch because his bare skin was so warm and my hands were still a little cold. I lifted up his shirt and he pulled it up over his head. I couldn't help but stare at his body for just a moment. He was tan, warm, and incredibly fit. His quidditch days had obviously paid off. His shoulders were broad and his arms toned and strong. His chest was strong and perfect and if I looked at him any longer I was going to start drooling.

"Like what you see?" He asked cheekily.

I rolled my eyes. "Shut up and kiss me." He obliged. I'm not sure how long Sirius and I stayed up in mine and Lily's room while kissing. At the least an hour. We had to unfortunately pull apart because there was a loud knocking on the door.

Sirius growled.

I laughed and handed him his t-shirt. "Yes?"

"Oi! You two better get your bloody bums outside in five minutes. We're going to have a snowball fight! Don't be late!" James shouted from behind the door.

Sirius sighed, throwing his head back on to the pillow. "He's my best mate and all but he really knows how to kill a good thing."

I kissed him and then hopped off of him. "Get dressed. I'm going to murder you in a snowball fight!"

His eyes widened. "That's what you think? Alright, it's on, Prescott."

I grinned and went over to the door as he slipped on his sweater. "Bring it on, Black."

He went to grab me and I squeaked, running away from him. As I ran outside I passed Mr. and Mrs. Potter in the kitchen and gave a quick wave before dashing outside. Sirius caught up to me and hugged me from behind and kissed the back of my neck.

James was building snow walls for each of us to have with Lily and she was laughing beside him. Remus was eying them skeptically.

"Remus, what's the deal with the lovebirds?" I asked him.

He walked over to where Sirius and I were and smiled. "They're getting along very well. It's rather frightening."

Sirius laughed. "I can't believe Evans has finally given in."

I snorted. "You can't imagine how I feel."

Remus chuckled.

"Hey, Remus, what about Zoe?"

His ears turned red. "What about her?"

"Are you two together?"

He smiled again. "Yes. I like her a lot. Elaine, you and Lily should make friends with her! She speaks well of you, says that you have always been nice to her."

I nodded. "She's very nice, Remus. I like her for you."

"I like her for me too."

I looked up at Sirius who was smiling as well. "Who would have thought that three of the Marauders would have been scooped up in the matter of a couple of weeks?"

They both laughed.

"I'm serious!"

"No, I am," Sirius replied, a grin in his voice.

I groaned. "You are so ridiculous."

Remus laughed. "I'm glad you two finally came to your senses. If I had to hear both of you drone on about the other for much longer I was going to cry."

Sirius chuckled. "You told Moony you liked me?"

I nodded. "Only once or twice. I didn't drone on about you."

Remus snorted. "Sure."

"Remus!"

Then a snowball hit me right in the stomach.

I sighed. "Lily, you are going down!"

She shrieked and then ran to hide behind one of their forts.

I motioned to make a snowball when James freaked out.

"Wait! This is important. Every man for himself, alright? Elaine, you can't partner up with Sirius, okay? You are out when your fort collapses. Magic can be used for throwing snow but that's it."

I frowned. "Fine, but you can't partner up with Lily!"

Lily scoffed from behind her fort.

James grinned. "Deal. Everyone to their forts and we'll begin!"

I ran to the fort closest to Lily and began to send her some thoughts. _You and I are in cahoots, do you understand? First we take down Remus, he'll be the weakest because he's so nice, than the other two because they're evil and are going to take this way to seriously._

She looked at me and gave me a curt nod.

I grinned. This was time for some real fun.

The snowball war began. I ducked behind my fort as snowballs began soaring my way. Obviously the boys had decided to gang up on me because the amount of flying ice that came my way was absolutely insane.

"Ugh! I hate all of you!" I shouted over the boys' laughter.

Lily laughed beside me while charming some snowballs to be thrown towards Remus.

I began to make as many snowballs as I could and began to charm them just like Lily had. Suddenly, I had created a snowball catapult as hundreds of snowballs began to pelt themselves towards each of the boys. I also managed to form a sort of assembly line that was making the snowballs for me. I was loving this wandless stuff.

I sat down behind my wall as my snow worked all of its magic.

"This is not fair-OW!" James shouted.

I laughed. "You said I couldn't partner up with Sirius, not that I couldn't partner up with Lily!"

"Stupid loopholes! Moony! How are you doing?" James asked him as another snowball landed on his head.

This was way to easy.

"I'm out! My forts done for," he called out to James.

James groaned. "Padfoot, take your girlfriend out!"

I could hear Sirius's laughter.

"Prongs, she's pretty hardcore, there's not much I can do!"

James groaned again.

I screamed just then because a wad of snow hit me right in the face. "Sirius, you are in SO much trouble when this is over!"

Then Lily squeaked beside me. "I'm out. Damn you, Black!"

"I said get _your _girlfriend out, not mine!"

"What?" Lily asked while standing up, a goofy grin spreading across her face.

Sirius and I both laughed.

"Uh yeah. Lily, you're the most beautiful girl in the entire world, will you go out with me?" James asked while tossing a snowball at Sirius.

Lily's grin grew twice its side. "Yes! Yes, of course."

I began to cheer enthusiastically.

"FINALLY!" Sirius shouted from behind his fort.

"Damn it! I'm out!" James said in reply and then went over to Lily, scooping her up for a kiss.

I smiled at their display of affection and then peeked over my fort only to be hit in the face again with another snowball. "ARGH!"

Sirius's bark laugh decided to make a debut that afternoon and I frowned. This was war and I needed to come up with a new strategy and fast. I decided to increase my snowball amount so that he would have no chance.

I heard him groan. "Elaine! This isn't fair!"

I giggled quietly so he wouldn't hear me, but, as I was laughing I was tackled to the snow playfully, blowing all of my concentration and completely stopping my snowball catapult. Sirius put a leg on either side of me and began to tickle me mercilessly. My peals of laughter could probably heard all the way back to Hogwarts while my so-called friends just stood there laughing at Sirius and I.

"Sirius-please-stop!" I squealed between breaths.

He just laughed and continued to torture me.

Finally, he stopped so that I could breathe. He reached down and kissed me which only further made it hard for me to breathe simply because it was him but I didn't mind that much. I kissed him back, not caring who was watching when I heard James making gagging noises. Sirius pulled away, his nose touching mine. "I think I won."

I rolled my eyes as he stood and then helped me up. "I definitely won. Look at your fort!"

He shook his head and then grabbed a wad of snow and hit me in the arse.

I sighed. "This was a terrible idea, James."

But James didn't hear me because he was suddenly snogging Lily again.

"I don't know why I decided to come here while the four of you are just going to shack up with one another," Remus mumbled.

I giggled and reached to Sirius, kissing his cheek which was chilly because of the snow.

"Kids, time for dinner!" Mrs. Potter said to us from the door that led to the backyard. Sirius grabbed my hand, leading me into the house behind the others. We took our seats at the dinner table, me in between Sirius and Remus and across from Lily and James, while Mr. and Mrs. Potter sat at opposite ends.

The five of us dug in to the food, starving from our little war.

"So, who won the snowball fight?" Mr. Potter asked us, a grin on his face. "Someone had charmed them to fly at an alarming rate, that was quite impressive."

I blushed.

Sirius spoke for us. "Mr. P, it's safe to say that I won, but the little magic extraordinaire that sent the snowballs flying was Elaine."

I scowled at him. "I definitely won, and yes, that was me."

"You're very good at charms, Elaine. Is that your favorite subject in school?" Mr. Potter questioned me.

I shook my head. "Actually, no. I'm rather partial to Transfiguration."

Mr. Potter nodded. "Just like Sirius here."

I smiled. "He'll never admit that I'm better at it than him, though."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She's in denial, sir."

James and Remus laughed.

Mrs. Potter decided to interject before I said something else to Sirius. "So, Lily, Elaine, what do you two plan on doing after school?"

I looked at Lily so that she would speak first.

"I'm not so sure, yet, actually. I think either a healer or an auror," she answered easily.

Mrs. Potter smiled. "I must say that my husband and I are a little biased. We've been aurors for ages now. How about you, Elaine?"

"I'm pretty much banking on becoming an auror, but I suppose if I couldn't for any reason, healing would be interesting," I answered, taking a bite in to my dinner. Mrs. Potter was quite the cook.

Sirius grinned beside me. "Elaine would be one heck of an auror. She's scary good at magic."

I couldn't help but smile, it was nice to hear him speak so highly of me. I took his hand beneath the table.

Mrs. Potter looked at her husband for a moment and then back at me. "Elaine, your father was quite good at magic as well, and your mother-well, she was inherently gifted."

"I've heard," I replied as easily as I could. I knew that she was talking about Ella.

The conversation turned to something else while the boys spoke to Mr. Potter about becoming aurors. I sat there, listening to their conversation, itching to hear more about Ella. The Potters had actually known her. It made her seem more real to me.

When dinner ended, Mrs. Potter told us to go to the living room to relax since Lily and I had had a long day.

Sirius gave me a curious look when I didn't leave the dinner table but I motioned for him to go on. I just wanted to ask the Potters about my parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, can you tell me about my Mum and Dad? Before everything happened?" I asked, my voice quiet.

Mrs. Potter sat down next to me, placing a hand on top of mine. "What do you know, dearie?"

I shrugged. "Just what Dumbledore told me. I only found out a few weeks ago. I inherited her wandless powers, so that's why he told me. He wasn't sure if I was going to get them or not."

Mr. Potter sat down across from me and sighed. "Ella was a beautiful young lady and I have never seen someone so in love as your father was with her. They were extraordinary with each other. He was always doting on her, trying to make her laugh, going out of his way to just be the perfect husband he could be to her. When they found out they were having you they were beside themselves with joy, they didn't tell many people though. Even then Ella knew that her powers made her a target and she didn't want that for you."

I smiled a little. "What was she like?"

Mrs. Potter smiled warmly at her husband. "Like my husband said, she was very beautiful, she always turned heads at the Ministry. She was very good at transfiguration, she could always turn a Death Eater in to a tortoise and then send them straight to the Ministry. Her animagus was a beautiful Arctic Wolf. She liked to laugh and your father was always able to put a smile on her face. She was also very intelligent, versed well in any subject you could imagine, she gave my husband quite the run for his money when they spoke about muggles one day. When things began to get worse, though, things changed. She was worried a lot, your father always seemed to be a bit taken aback instead of his normal self. Then, that was it."

I frowned. "She was sought out by Voldemort because of her powers then?"

Mr. Potter nodded. "She was very gifted, Elaine. The things she could do were incredible, and all without a wand. She had battled You-Know-Who a couple of times before finally giving herself up. He was very interested in her because she was so strong. And she was strong, eerily so. It looks like you have gained some of those powers as well."

Mrs. Potter continued for him. "After she had you though, she started staying home more, trying to conceal herself and you because she didn't want anyone to know about you being born. She knew her family ancestry because she was able to grow up with them, there wasn't a Wizarding War when she was a child. You-Know-Who began killing people left and right to get to her and then she decided to give herself up. She left your father a note that night she gave herself up."

That certainly sparked my interest. "I searched my Dad's office at the Ministry but I didn't find anything about her-which makes sense I suppose. He wouldn't want anyone knowing that he had a daughter with her. Do you think that it's at my house?" That also meant that I had seen Ella before, the photo my father had in his drawer at the Ministry was of her, she was the girl waving at the camera, unfortunately, I had left it at the Evans' with a few more things from my father's office.

"You haven't been to your house since Malcolm and Erin's deaths?" Mrs. Potter asked, a slight frown on her face.

I shook my head. "Dumbledore sent me straight to Lily's home. He said when I became of age I could." I blinked. Something began to make some sense. "Maybe, because he wasn't sure if whether or not I was going to get Ella's powers he didn't want me to show up there where Death Eaters had just been. He didn't want any one to recognize me. You think?"

"That would make sense. Professor Dumbledore is always one step ahead of everyone else," Mr. Potter replied.

I wanted that letter and I wanted it badly. I had nothing of Ella's. Nothing at all-minus that picture which I hadn't really paid much attention to-and if I could find her letter than it would be beyond anything else for me. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you don't think that maybe we could go to Sissinghurst? To my parents' house?"

Mr. and Mrs. Potter looked at one another and sighed. "Elaine, if you're not supposed to go there until you're seventeen than it probably isn't a good idea."

I looked at the table. "I figured you would sat that."

"But that doesn't mean that I can't," Mr. Potter said, tapping my hand.

I glanced up at him and smiled. "Sir, I can't ask you-"

"Don't worry about it. Do you know where this letter may be?"

I nodded. "My Dad kept a box under his bed. When I was ten I discovered it and tried to open it but he told me it was for another time. I'm willing to bet my life that it's in there."

Mr. Potter nodded. "I'll go tomorrow morning. By the time you wake up, it'll be here."

I stood up and grinned. I hugged Mr. Potter tightly. "Thank you sir. This really means a lot to me."

He ruffled my hair. "You're welcome. Why don't you go join the others? I daresay you must be tired."

I smiled and with one last hug I joined my friends in the living area. I sat down next to Sirius, resting my head on his shoulder. He was talking to James about motorcycles while Lily spoke to Remus about school work-like always. I smiled again, thinking of Mr. and Mrs. Potter, they were so kind and caring, and what he was going to do for me would leave me forever in his debt. If I got to learn more about my Mum though, it was definitely worth it.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

Thank you to everyone once more for making this story really special to me! I can't tell you enough how much it means to me to read your reviews, or that you've picked these stories, or that I've been picked as one of your favorite authors! It honestly goes above and beyond for me!

I would like to extend a special thanks to **Catherine (CatAnne78) **who has been very supportive of my writing and this story! She has a phenomenal James S. Potter/OC story that everyone should go read because I know you'll all love it! The writing is great and the characters are perfect!

I survived my first day of college, thank Merlin!, so here is chapter twenty-two!

I hope you all enjoy it and please excuse any errors!

Thank you again for everything!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Two<p>

The next day, I woke up insanely too early. So early that the sun hadn't come up and I highly doubted that Mr. Potter had even woken up yet. But I couldn't sleep any longer. I had barely slept that night at all, in fact. All I could do was think of that letter Ella had left for my Dad. Mr. and Mrs. Potter's talk with me about my Mum was very enlightening, they actually _knew _her, they were her friends.

I sat up in my bed and decided that a hot shower was going to be the only thing to relax me. I grabbed my clothes for the day and a shower bag and quietly tip-toed out of my room and in to the bathroom that was just down the hall, the opposite of the boys' room. I got in to the shower and stood under the shower head for what felt like ages, letting the scorching water work its magic.

After my fingertips had begun to go prune-like, I decided that it was best for me to get out. I got dressed and did a drying spell on my hair, pushing it out of my face by clipping it back with one of Lily's hair clips.

As I was grabbing my things, the door handle began to jiggle.

I sighed and opened it, expecting to see Lily who was going to yell at me for not waking her up, but was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius who was clad in nothing but some plaid pajama pants that hung dangerously low at his hips.

He gave a wicked grin, walked in, closed the door behind him and wound his arms tightly around my waist. "Good morning. I must say you are the prettiest thing I have ever found in a washroom."

I laughed quietly. "Good morning to you too." I reached up to kiss him but he turned his head. "Ahh, rejection at its finest."

He rolled his eyes. "Let me brush my teeth and you can have your way with me."

I laughed again but sat myself on the bathroom counter and watched him as he brushed his teeth. It was funny but he was very precise while washing his teeth. He would brush one side and then the other for what seemed like the exact same time. When he was done, he went over to me and settled himself in between my legs while I wrapped legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

"So, how about that kiss?" He asked, his forehead pressed up against mine.

I smiled and kissed him square on the lips. He rest his hands on my hips, gripping me tightly to keep me firmly in place. His teeth skimmed my lower lip and then he took my lip between his teeth, and then went back to kissing me.

His skin was insanely hot beneath my hands as I ran my hands down his chest and down his stomach. I lightly traced the skin just above the waistband of his pants before he grabbed my hands and put them back around his neck.

I pulled away and raised an eyebrow at him.

He chuckled and kissed my nose. "I don't like being teased."

I rolled my eyes and kissed his jaw. "No fun."

He shrugged and kissed me again, hooking his fingers through my belt loops on my jeans. "So, we didn't really get to talk last night, what happened with Mr. and Mrs. P?"

I sighed, leaning my head against his shoulder. "They knew my Mum, Ella. I wanted to talk to them about her and my Dad."

"What did they say?"

"They told me how in love my Dad was with her and how happy they were when they found out they were going to have me. They also told me how intelligent she was and how strong she was and how she freely gave herself up to Voldemort to save my Dad and I. They also said that when she had me she used to lock herself up because she didn't want anyone to know I was her daughter, she just wanted me to be safe. And Mr. Potter went to go get something for me from my house, it was a box that my Dad kept stuff in but he never let me look at it, and I think that there would be stuff from Ella in there. Ugh." I tried to stop the tears but they spilled freely. "I'm sorry."

He looked at me like I was crazy and with his this thumbs, he gently wiped the fallen tears. "Why are you apologizing about crying? It's not a sign of weakness, Elaine. If anything it's a sign of compassion and strength."

I shook my head, like trying to rid all the salt water from my eyes, but they wouldn't stop. "I hate crying, I absolutely hate it."

He placed his hands on my shoulders and caught my eye, forcing me to look at him. "Elaine, you are a beautiful, gifted, and wonderful girl that really shitty stuff has happened to, but get this, you're also one tough, tough person. No one is going to look at you different if you want to cry. You found out a couple of weeks ago that the woman you thought was your mother, wasn't. That's something that not everyone can handle as well as you have. I'd be worried if you didn't cry!"

"Only you can possibly make me feel good about crying," I mumbled, still wiping away tears.

He laughed very lightly and pulled me in for a tight hug. "Listen, Prescott, you're stuck with me now, got it? If you want to cry, I'm going to be there to wipe your tears. If you want to hex a couple of Slytherins I'm going to be there on look out so McGonagall doesn't catch you like always. And if you decide that you want to become an auror, a healer, or a bloody Herbology professor, than I'm going to be there to support you."

That just made me cry more.

"What? What did I say?"

I shook my head. "N-no! Y-you said every-thing r-right and it ju-just makes me so h-happy. Have y-you always b-been this sweet?"

He hugged me to his chest. "Shh, it's okay. I just want you to know that I'm invested in this too."

I nodded. "Me too. One hundred and ten percent."

He grinned and then wiped away a few more tears. "I'm glad."

I kissed him. "You're perfect."

He rolled his eyes. "Hardly. I'm going to go change and I'll meet you downstairs, okay?"

I nodded once more as he kissed me quickly and then went to his room as I did the same.

I set my shower bag down, noticing that Lily was still asleep. I sat down on my bed and couldn't help but smile just a little bit. What Sirius had said truly struck a chord with me. He was just as much in to this relationship as I was and that a big relief. And he had said that I was stuck with him? More like he couldn't get rid of me even if he tried.

Suddenly, Lily shot up in her bed and glared at me. "You woke up before me? Ugh! What is going on with me? You used to sleep in for ages and now you're waking up before me."

I laughed. "Maybe James is making you more relaxed while Sirius is making me feel more awake? Does that make sense?"

She groaned, grabbed some clothes and her bag and zoomed out of our room.

I rolled my eyes.

A few minutes passed when there was a knock on my door.

"Come in!" I called.

Sirius poked his head in the door. "If you come down now you're going to see something beautiful, come on."

I smiled and jumped off of my bed, took his hand that he had reached out to me and followed him downstairs. He walked me over to the kitchen where Mrs. Potter was making breakfast and then through a hall way that was lined with mirrors. I looked around and saw that there was just a slow, light drizzle of snow falling freshly to the ground. The sun was out but masked by a few clouds, and our forts from the day before had mixed in with the layer of snow that had already fallen.

I smiled while looking all around me. "Winter is my favorite time of the year, did you know that?"

He shook his head, and then wrapped his arms around me from behind, placing his head on my shoulder, his cheek pressed against mine. "Why is it your favorite?"

I scrunched my nose. "I love the cold weather and snow. I love Christmas, too. My Dad really loved winter as well. He used to take me sledding. My house was kind of against this hill so sledding was easy. And we always made a snowman before the year ended. He said that a snowman was a good farewell to a good year."

Sirius kissed my cheek. "I like winter too. The snow used to infuriate my mother. That made me incredibly happy."

I laughed and turned in his arms to face him. "Since I was blubbering before, thank you again for what you said, it really means a lot to me, Sirius."

He kissed my forehead. "Do you have anything to say to me?"

I laughed again. He was such a character. I snaked my arms around him and pinched his butt. "Yes, you really do have a nice arse," I said in all seriousness, answering his question from the train almost a week and a half ago.

He laughed with me. "Fair enough, I'll take it. You already know how I feel about yours."

I giggled and kissed him.

Mrs. Potter than came in to the hallway and told us that it was time for breakfast. We walked in and I noticed that Mr. Potter wasn't there. I took my seat next to Sirius and Remus, who was yawning when I sat down.

Lily sat down across from me and stuck out her tongue as she greeted James with a kiss.

"Hey, Mum? Where's Dad?" James asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

Mrs. Potter set some food on the table for us and motioned for us to dig in. "He went to do something. He should be back soon, within the hour, I'd say."

James nodded, satisfied with the answer before diving in to his breakfast.

I decided that now was the best time to tell James and Remus everything that was going on. "James, your Dad went to go do something for me."

James raised an eyebrow. "Okay. What did he have to do?"

Sirius squeezed my hand encouragingly.

"James, if I tell you something-and you too, Remus, you know some of it but not all-can you promise me that you will never tell another soul. I'm only trusting you, Lily, Remus, and Sirius with this information. Your parents know but that's another reason. And Dumbledore, too, but that's a whole other story."

Remus pat my shoulder. "You already know you have my word."

I nodded, I already knew that Remus was completely trust-worthy.

James was next. "Of course, Elaine. You can trust me."

I sighed, this was it. "Okay, I'm going to start with what Remus, Lily, and Sirius already know. Since we started school in September this year, I've noticed that something has been going with my magic. I don't need a wand any more to do much. I haven't tried it out with everything, of course, but nevertheless, I can do a lot with it. Yes, I am the one that sets Selena's tea on fire every morning-which I suppose I could stop-and I was the one that jinxed her down the stairs. I've also had issues with setting my curtains in the dormitories on fire. Watch." I focused my attention on the candle that was at the table and quickly put the flame out with a blink of an eye. Then, with another blink, it lit again.

James's jaw was hanging open.

Everyone else looked extremely calm.

I continued. "Oh! Remus you don't know this either, sorry! It kind of just happened. When we were on the train to Kings Cross not too long ago and Lily replied to something that wasn't said-well, I did say something, in my head. I was able to will Lily in to hearing one of my thoughts. I'll try both of you." I closed my eyes and thought of James and Remus. _I definitely won the snowball fight yesterday._

Remus's eyes had widened. "Merlin, that's amazing."

"Bloody hell! Elaine, that's wicked!" James told me excitedly.

"Elaine, dear, I don't mean to frighten you, but that wasn't something I ever heard about your mother being able to do," Mrs. Potter said quietly.

I sighed again. "Great. So, my freaky powers have mutated."

Sirius chuckled.

"Anyways, so far, that's what I can do. The truth is, the woman that I grew up with, wasn't really my Mum. It turns out that my father was married before Erin-his wife-and her name was Ella Heron. Ella came from a lineage of really strong witches. Most women in the Heron family had the power of wandless magic, but, it's not as easily traced because not everyone had those powers. Ella did, but her mother didn't. I inherited the powers though. I found this out a few weeks ago. No one ever told me anything because they weren't sure if I was going to get the powers or not. They figured that if I didn't inherit them I could just continue to live the relatively normal life I had," I explained to them.

"I don't get why this is supposed to be a secret though," James said.

"I'm getting there. The news of my mother's powers got out and Voldemort found out. He, hungry for power and the desire to be the only indestructible power in the universe, sought her out. She gave herself up to him so that she could protect my father and I. He killed her. We don't know if he knows that she had a daughter. She died to save me," I said, answering whatever questions were bubbling to his mind. "The reason your father is doing something for me, is because, your parents told me that Ella had written a letter before leaving to give herself up. Since they died, Dumbledore didn't want me to go to my house till I was of age, and so your Dad went to bring me something from there: a box that my father used to keep things in, I figure that if he kept Ella's letter anywhere, it'd be there."

Sirius put an arm around me, kissing my cheek.

I let out a breath of air. "So, that's my story. You now know probably the most important things about me."

"Wow," Remus mumbled beside me.

"Double wow," James mumbled as well.

We heard the sound of the door opening and my head popped up as if I had just heard my name. Mr. Potter walked in to the kitchen with a big black box in his hands. That was it. I jumped out of my seat and hugged him. "Thank you so much, sir! Mrs. Potter, you don't mind if I go up to my room to look at this, do you?"

She shook her head. "Go on dearie."

I gave a small smile. "Can Sirius come too?"

She smiled. "Of course. Sirius, take some food with you, then."

I grabbed the box and ran up the stairs, Sirius close on my heel.

I set the box down on the floor and sat down in front of it, crossing my legs as Sirius sat down next to me. I stared at it for a moment and then tore it open. I hoped that it was going to answer so many questions.

The first thing I pulled out of the box was a picture of a beautiful young woman. She had stunning long hair, just like mine, same color, length, and style. Her eyes appeared to be a blue and she had soft features. I actually looked like a mixture of her and my father. And I had always thought that I could pass for my father's paternal twin.

There happened to be an array of pictures in the box. Ones of just Ella, a lot with Ella and my father either kissing or holding one another, and then, my absolute favorite, one of Ella and my father, with a baby girl in her arms.

I also found an article of clothing, a soft pink sweater, and a matching baby one. There was also a wedding album, full of pictures of Ella's and my father's wedding day. There was a hair brush and a few hair clips as well, the same ones I had seen in some of the pictures. And a beautiful, royal blue scarf.

Finally, at the bottom of the box, there were two letters.

The first one read:

_"Dear Malcolm,_

_ by the time you find this letter, I will have already gone. Please don't be upset. I have to do this, Malcolm. I'm doing this to protect you and more importantly, to protect Elaine. I love you so much, Malcolm. You were the only person in the entire world that loved me for exactly who I was, and was proud to have me on your arm. Do you remember that time at the Yule Ball when Priscilla all but went in to a hysterical fit because you walked in to the Entrance Hall with me? You looked so handsome in your dress robes! That night was the beginning of some of the best for us. You were absolutely everything I could have asked for in a husband and in a father to Elaine. _

_ I want you to remarry, Malcolm. I want you to give Elaine the life she truly deserves, not one where she is locked up all day while I fear for her life just because I am her mother. I want you to find a woman worthy of loving you and more importantly, one that can take care of Elaine-she seems like she is going to be quite the handful! After all, between our genes, she'll be quite the troublemaker. _

_ All of my life, I feel like none of it has mattered, not until Elaine was born. She is the most beautiful, precious, and pure thing that has ever been in my life, and I can't imagine my life without her. Take care of her Malcolm, be the father she deserves and be the father that you know you can be. Protect her, keep her safe. She is the sole thing that is being left behind of me that truly is alive. She's my gorgeous little girl. Do not let anything happen to her, I beg you. And I know that you'll do so. Do not tell her about me, when the day comes, if she seems to possess similar qualities as mine, than you may give her the letter I will be leaving with you. _

_I love you so incredibly much, don't hate me,_

_ Ella Prescott"_

I was crying, freely and openly now. Sirius wrapped an arm around me as I picked up the other letter, my hands shaking as I read it.

_"My Darling Elaine,_

_ you are finally sixteen years old! Although in the wizarding world seventeen is the number to look forward to, I can assure you that sixteen means a lot more in our family. I assume that if you are reading this than you have certainly inherited our family's gifts. Do not be afraid, Elaine, these powers are a gift, and if you choose to work with them, they will protect you and bring you many joys in life._

_ I suppose I should explain where they come from as well. Centuries ago, a Heron woman was born on the first of September, her names was Elin and on her sixteenth birthday, after a duel and after being hexed almost in to a coma, she began to notice a change in her magic-she no longer needed a wand. She passed on that trait to her daughter, and her daughter's daughter. So far, since then, it has been passed on frequently, but, it sometimes may skip a generation-no one really knows why. It also only goes on to the first born daughter. That's as much as I know, I'm afraid. I wish I could be there in this time in your life because I remember how hard it was to cope with it-that is, until I met your father. He loved me despite my abilities._

_ I can only imagine how upset with me you must be. Your father has decided to keep me a secret from you to protect you and it was all my doing-I told him to remarry and to find someone worthy of each of you. Had you not inherited the Heron women gift, than I wanted you to know nothing of me, so that you could be safe. I want you to know, that no matter what, everything I did, I did to keep you safe, Elaine. I wanted the best for you and nothing less. Please, do not be upset with me for I love you more than you'll ever know._

_ Your father loves you too, incredibly so. The way he looks at you is so adorable, don't tell him that though, he'll tell you to stop being so sappy. Try not to fall prey to his sweet tooth, it really is very unhealthy for him but he can't seem to put down the blasted Chocolate Frogs. I have to admit though, his sweet tooth is rather endearing._

_ I leave you with this: Be safe, Elaine. Protect yourself and those you love and life will love you freely. As long as you surround yourself with people whom you can trust and people that love you, everything will seem to fall in to place as it should._

_ I love you more than words can say._

_ Your mother,_

_ Ella"_

I couldn't stop the convulsive sobs that were coming from me. I set the letters back in to my father's box and crawled in to Sirius's arms as I cried and cried and cried. Although I was absolutely hysterical, it was the most detoxifying cry I had ever had in my life. I felt like I had actually been able to let go of a weight that had been sitting on my chest for weeks. I learned about my Mum and how much she loved me and my Dad. I learned that she wanted nothing but the best for each of us, even if that meant she wouldn't be it.

I had never even met her, but I knew that she was the strongest, bravest person I had ever known.

I handed Sirius the letters so that he could read them and when he finished he hugged me as closely to him as he could. He rubbed my back and whispered to me, "it's okay. Your dad succeeded in raising an incredible person. And she loved you more than her own life. These letters are proof to you that she's actually real."

I nodded against his chest, still not able to speak. He said what I had been thinking before.

"And you're already doing what she told you to do: surrounding yourself with people that love and care about you. She sounds like a wonderful person. She sounds a lot like you," he told me, his lips on my ear.

I still couldn't say anything but him being there for me, in my silence as my sobs died down, I felt as if I was making my mother proud. I was doing everything that she was asking me to before I had even known that I was doing it.

I promised to myself that I was going to be the best damn Heron that I could possibly be. I was going to continue to make her proud and my father proud. I was going to repay them for everything that they had done for me.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

Thank you again to everyone for your incredible support! The reviews, picks, and favoriting means the absolute world to me! So thank you again for everything-it only makes me want to continue this more and more!

I'm going to stick to my one chapter a day ritual, I promise!

Please excuse any errors! I'm currently running late to class on my second day!

So here's chapter twenty-three, I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Three<p>

The next couple of days leading up to New Year's Eve were rather eventful. James had managed to teach Lily and I how to properly ride brooms-which Sirius found entertaining because I wasn't that good at it. There had been an afternoon snowball fight scheduled every afternoon-except the day before New Year's Eve because no new snow had fallen and the rest of it had turned in to slush-before dinner and Mr. and Mrs. Potter allowed me to transfigure in to my Arctic Wolf form so that Lily could 'walk' me in the neighborhood while I barked and growled at small children. The boys and Lily and I stayed up late on most nights just talking about nonsense and every morning, before everyone was awake, Sirius and I met up in the bathroom for as much privacy as we could muster in the house.

At around four o'clock in the morning, the day of New Year's Eve, there was a light tapping on my door. I shot up in my bed and looked over at Lily. Her covers were over head and wrapped tightly around her. It was colder than normal in the Potter house. I pulled on a pair of boots that I had sitting next to my bed and pulled another sweatshirt over my head even though I was thoroughly layered.

I walked over to the door and cracked it open just a smidgen. I saw Sirius standing there, a grin on his face, and pulling a sweatshirt over his own head. "Why are you awake so early?"

He chuckled quietly. "Come with me."

I scrunched my nose but took his outstretched hand and quietly walked out of the room and closed the door almost silently. "Where are we going?"

He put a finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

I scowled.

He led me downstairs and then towards the backdoor.

I halted. "I'm not going outside. It's freezing!"

He rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a baby."

I groaned. "Sirius."

"Elaine."

"We can do this all day."

He shook his head. "No we can't because I have plans for us. So, please go outside with me."

I sighed, curiosity winning over stubbornness.

He walked me outside and I looked up at the sky. Although it was still dark out, it was snowing in clumps. I saw that he had cleared all of the slushy snow out of the backyard because it was now in a pile by the fence and he had set up some pillows and blankets under the roof in the porch. There was a small fire brewing in the fireplace the Potters had under the porch and he had two mugs and a thermos set up as well.

I looked up at him, an eyebrow raised, but a grin firmly in place. "What's going on?"

He smiled. "Well, you said that your father and you used to always build a snowman before the year ended, and even though I'm not your dad, I figured that you and I could continue the tradition anyways. It didn't snow yesterday and I got worried but by lucky chance I couldn't sleep and saw that it was snowing outside my window. I thought we'd take advantage of that now."

I leaped in to his arms and hugged myself tightly to him. "You are a bloody genius and the most wonderful person in the entire world. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He reached down and kissed me full on the lips. "You're worth this and so much more, honestly."

I kissed his jaw. "Lets get to building!"

He laughed and we went over to the pile of snow that was currently building up in the middle of the backyard. We first pushed together a large amount of snow for the bottom circle. I, being the perfectionist that I was, smoothed it out on each side, making sure it was perfectly round. As I worked on the middle half of the snowman, Sirius went to find some twigs for arms, buttons for his eyes and mouth, a carrot for his nose, a hat, a scarf, and three rocks for the buttons down his chest. I lifted the middle half on to our snowman while he came over to me, his hands full of items. He carefully centered the the three rocks on the snowman, and pushed his twig arms in enough so that they wouldn't fall or completely pierce the poor snowman causing him to fall apart.

"He's looking pretty good," I told him happily as I rolled the final part of the snowman, making it as perfect as I possibly could, skimming odd chunks of snow off of the ball.

Sirius grinned, helping me place the head on the snowman. "Not for nothing, but, your architecture is really superb."

I snorted. "It's called perfectionist disorder. My dad said that I got it from my Mum. Now I know he meant Ella."

Sirius gave me a warm smile and then handed me the buttons for his eyes and mouth.

I very carefully placed them on the snowman, making sure the distant was proportional to his face, and then I placed the carrot nose while Sirius topped him off with a black top hat and black scarf. "Is whoever that hat and scarf belong to going to miss them?"

He shook his head. "It's Mr. Potter's. He only wears this for special winter occasions."

I smiled and took a step back to look at the snowman. "I like him."

He wrapped his arms around me. "Hopefully not more than you like me."

I laughed. "Well, he's definitely less confrontational than you are."

He sighed. "Because he doesn't speak."

I pulled him down to me and allowed my lips to barely skim his. "Exactly."

He groaned and then closed the miniscule gap between us and kissed me passionately. Although it was freezing outside, his kiss sent warm chills throughout my entire body. I could feel my blood boiling beneath my skin as it warmed me all the way to my toes. He pulled away from the kiss and walked me back over to the porch.

We lied down and he wrapped me tightly in one of the blankets and then pulled me close to him as I rest my head on his chest. I had one arm snuggled closely to him, while the other was lightly draped over him. "Thank you for doing this."

"Mmm, you're welcome. Are you warm enough?" He asked, his voice light.

I yawned. "I'm perfect right now."

He smirked. "Good. You can sleep now, if you want. You're not really breaking any of Mr. Evans' rules, after all, we're not in a room."

I laughed and closed my eyes. "Ahh, loopholes. Our savior."

He chuckled. "Sweet dreams, Prescott."

"You too, Black."

I shut my eyes and it wasn't long until I drifted off in to a deep, deep sleep.

"Elaine? Sirius? You two have been here the whole time!" I could hear someone asking as my eyes began to flutter open.

I groaned and stretched a little. I opened my eyes and saw Sirius grinning down at me. We were in the exact same position that we were in when we had fallen asleep.

Lily, James, and Remus were standing over us impatiently.

Lily was tapping her foot angrily.

James had a smirk on his face.

Remus just rolled his eyes at us.

I smiled sheepishly and sat up. I saw that our snowman was still in tact even though there was snow on his hat and scarf, and that our fire had died down. I wasn't cold though.

Sirius sat up as well and put an arm around me and nuzzled his nose against my cheek affectionately. "Go away. We were having such a pleasant time."

James laughed. "You guys were asleep. How pleasant of a time could you have possibly had?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "Has your mum been looking for us?"

James shook his head. "Actually, she noticed only a few moments ago. She hasn't been up too long."

I looked at Sirius and frowned. "We're going to have to go inside."

He frowned. "I know."

Lily groaned. "You guys are so ridiculous."

Remus chuckled beside her.

James offered a hand to help me up. "Come on, it's New Year's Eve! Mum's inviting the whole family over for a countdown, it'll be fun. So get your lazy arses up because she wants us to help clean the house for tonight."

I laughed and took James's hand and then pulled Sirius to his feet.

Sirius ran a hand through his hair. "Alright, mate. We're going."

The five of us walked inside of the Potter residence and I said a quick good morning to Mr. and Mrs. Potter before running off to the bathroom to change and go through my morning ritual. When I had finished changing in to something appropriate for house cleaning, I noticed Sirius walking upstairs to do the same thing.

He winked at me and pinched my butt as I passed him.

I sighed. "Arse."

He laughed and went in to his room.

I sat down at the table where Mrs. Potter was serving up breakfast and took a sip of some hot chocolate that she had brewed up. "This is delicious, Mrs. Potter!"

She smiled at me and sat down herself. "Homemade recipe. If you remind me before you leave, I'll give it to you."

"Thank you!"

Mr. Potter sat down at the other end of the table and smiled at me. "It should warm you up considering you practically fell asleep in the snow."

I could feel my face burning up tremendously.

James snorted in to his hot chocolate and Lily laughed beside him. Even Remus, who laughed normally very quietly and who usually hid his laughter, burst out laughing.

I sank down in my chair.

Sirius joined us just in the nick of time. "Why is everyone laughing?" He looked at me with his eyebrows raised. "Alright, who embarrassed, Elaine?"

I groaned and put my face in my hands.

Lily was still giggling. "We were just laughing because you two fell asleep in the snow almost. Elaine probably wasn't sure that Mr. and Mrs. Potter knew what had happened to you, hence her turning the color of my hair."

I flung a pastry at her using my wandless magic. It hit her square in the forehead.

"Elaine!"

Everyone at the table laughed.

Breakfast continued on with all of us laughing and joking and making fun of one another. Even Mr. and Mrs. Potter called one another out on a few things. When we had finished eating, I had found out that Mrs. Potter had to basically propose to herself because Mr. Potter froze up.

Mrs. Potter delegated to us what house chores she wanted us to do: Lily was asked to clean the dining room, Remus was to clear both the front and backyards, James was put on bathroom duty, which meant he had to clean three of them, Sirius and I were put to clean the bedrooms, including Mr. and Mrs. Potter's, Mr. Potter had to rid the garden of frozen gnomes and the living room, while Mrs. Potter cleaned the kitchen and began cooking.

We first cleaned Mr. and Mrs. Potter's room which took ten minutes to be honest. There wasn't much for us to do in there at all. Mrs. Potter kept a very tidy room.

I was lucky in that, mine and Lily's room was relatively clean, so Sirius just sat on my bed while I tidied up a few things. Unfortunately, his room, wasn't as easy to clean up as mine was.

I walked in and stopped before I could even cross the threshold. "Sirius, what happened in here?"

He rubbed the back of his neck, looking slightly embarrassed. "We're a little messy? Remus is the cleanest one."

I walked in, stepping over a pile of clothes. "That doesn't surprise me." It looked as if a bomb had gone off in their room. There was clothes thrown everywhere, plates from midnight snacks strewn about, but surprisingly, it didn't smell awful-thank, Merlin. James's owl looked at me and began to hoot excitedly, practically begging me to save her from her awful confinements.

While two sides of the room were completely and utterly in shambles, one side, the one closest to the door, was immaculate. The bed was actually made and all of the clothing was in its trunk. This was obviously Remus's side of the room.

I put a palm to my forehead. "Okay, I'm going to save James's owl and then I'll come back and help." I grabbed Lucille (to this day, I'm still not sure why James had chose that name) and put her in mine and Lily's room where Schuyler and Antigone welcomed her. I then dashed back in to the boys' room and sighed. "I really don't want to touch any dirty clothing."

Sirius rolled his eyes and flung a t-shirt at me.

"Ew!" I screeched and tossed it back to the floor.

He laughed uncontrollably.

Something bright and pink caught my eye next to the bed that had to have been Sirius's, because it was the one pushed up against the same wall as my bed was, and raised an eyebrow. I walked over to it and picked it up, pinching it between two fingers. "I never knew that you liked pink underclothing."

He saw what I had in my hand and blushed profusely, snatching it out of my hands and putting it in the hamper he had been collecting clothes in.

I couldn't help but giggle. "I made you blush! I feel incredibly accomplished."

"Oh, hush. Help me clean."

I sighed and began to help him separate clothes. I decided that anything on the floor was probably dirty, so with my wandless magic, clothes began to fly around the room and in to the hamper. I made James's bed while Sirius worked on his own. We then piled up all of the plates and with a simple levitation charm, we sent them down to the kitchen.

I looked around the room and smiled. "We did a good job."

He shrugged. "I can't believe you saw my-my-ugh!"

I tried to cover my laughter with a cough. "Can you tell me why it was pink?"

He groaned. "Mrs. Potter wanted James and I to clean the muggle way and I don't know what I did wrong! I've got three more like that one and a couple of t-shirts this color as well."

I laughed again and walked over to him, reaching on toes to kiss under his jaw. "It's okay, I like the color pink. It's really, really...cute!"

"Bloody hell," he mumbled, but then wrapped his arms around me and kissed me.

I smiled against his lips. "Lets go see if Mrs. Potter needs any more help, okay?"

He nodded and kissed me one more time before walking downstairs with me.

We found Mrs. Potter frantically scrubbing the kitchen counters and looking like a right mess.

"Mrs. Potter? Do you need any more help?" I asked, easing in to the kitchen, careful not to touch anything because it was currently spotless.

She looked at Sirius and I and then went back to scrubbing. "No, we're all good! The rooms are both clean?"

Sirius and I nodded.

"Good! People should be arriving within the next couple of hours, why don't you two start washing up. It's formal dress, by the way," she said, eying Sirius skeptically.

He sighed. "Don't worry Mrs. P, I'll be good."

She smiled. "You better."

I left him there to talk to Mrs. Potter about him being on his best behavior and skipped upstairs to take advantage of the newly clean bathroom and the fact that my chores had already been completed. I showered and dried my hair, pulling it back with one of my mother's clips that had been in my father's box. I wrapped a towel around me so that I could get dressed in my room, I knew the exact dress I was going to wear. Charlie and Kendra were genius' to have bought me one.

As I walked back to my room, just a towel around me, it was just my luck to run in to my hormonal boyfriend.

A wicked grin spread across his face and in three strides he was standing in front of me. "I've got to know, is there anything on under that towel?"

I rolled my eyes. "Go get ready before Mrs. Potter murders you."

He wound his arms around me and began to kiss my neck.

"If you leave a mark, I'll kill you," I managed to get out before a small moan escaped my lips. I could feel him grinning against my skin.

Finally, he felt satisfied with himself enough to go in to his room, leaving me in the hallway completely dazed.

I was able to regain my composure and walked in to my room. I decided that I could take a little nap before needing to get dressed and changed in to a pair of baggy pants and a t-shirt. I lied back in my bed and drifted off in to a peaceful sleep.

My nap was interrupted about forty-five minutes in by a frantic Lily who was throwing around her clothes like a wild animal. I only woke up because one of her shirts landed on my face.

"Lily! I was trying to relax!"

She glared at me. "I have got nothing to wear for tonight!"

I groaned. "You always panic before moments like this. Wear your black dress, the short one with the long sleeves. It makes your bum look great and it's very appropriate for tonight."

She looked at me as if I was the greatest thing since Peppermint Sticks. She ran over to me and hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe. "You are an absolute goddess! Thank you!"

I growled at her and stood up from my bed. "You're a bloody nuisance."

She laughed and began to change in to the dress I had reminded her about. "I suspect you'll be wearing the one from Charlie and Ken? Sirius is going to love it."

I smiled while getting it out of the closet and slipping it on. It was royal blue in color, one of my favorites, and although it had long sleeves, they hung off my shoulder, leaving my neck and shoulders completely exposed. It went to right above my knees and hugged my figure like a glove. I gave myself a look in the mirror that hung on the door in mine and Lily's room and grinned. "How do I look?"

She wolf-whistled at me. "Good luck trying to keep Sirius's pants on!"

My jaw dropped. "Lily Evans! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

She laughed. "I'm just saying."

I winked at her. "Okay, ready to go downstairs?"

She nodded after slipping on some pumps. "Lets go!"

Lily and I walked downstairs to where Mr. and Mrs. Potter and the boys were. James's parents smiled at us, happy that we had gone along with the dress code, and Remus winked at me. I then looked at Sirius whose eyes looked as if they were going to fall out of his head as his jaw practically skimmed the floor.

I was satisfied. I met him at the bottom of the stairs and took his arm. Although he would have been the first to protest having to get dressed up, but he did look quite handsome in his dress robes and his hair pushed out of his face.

"You look absolutely exquisite. The thoughts going through my mind would make your toes curl," he whispered huskily in to my ear.

I could feel the heat creeping up my neck and in to my cheeks. "I can't lie you look pretty good in your dress robes yourself."

He winked. "Maybe your thoughts aren't so pure either."

I laughed a little and sat down next to him and Remus. I looked over at Lily who was positively smitten with James as he showered her in compliments and Mrs. Potter took photos of them hastily.

"Elaine, Sirius! You two as well! And then all of you together!" Mrs. Potter said hurriedly, ushering Sirius and I over to the staircase.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She's a nutter on days like this."

"Just shut up and smile."

He put an arm around my waist and smiled for the camera. Then she took another one of us kissing sweetly, and one where he was kissing my cheek. When our photo shoot was over, she dragged Remus over to us so that the five of us took pictures together, and then one with just me and Lily, and one with just the boys, and one with just me and Remus, and it was clear that Mrs. Potter certainly liked to document moments like this.

Before we knew it though, people began to rush in for the party. Mrs. Potter had set up the kitchen to look like a smorgasbord of food and drink and music was playing in the living area. There were so many different typed of people that I was astounded. There were your typical witches and wizards, a few goblins that Mr. and Mrs. Potter had apparently been friends with, an actual Veela, and some muggles that were renowned in the wizarding world. I was really impressed.

Sirius, James, Remus, Lily, and I also happened to be the youngest people there, which was fine, but I had to admit that we were quite board. So, thanks to Sirius and James's brilliant thinking, they snatched a bottle of firewhiskey and dragged the rest of us upstairs in to the boys' room.

I sat down on Sirius's bed next to him, while Lily and James sat on his bed, and Remus lied down on his. James passed around the bottle, which Lily declined instantly, and when it came my way I took a little swig and instantly regretted it. It was rather foul and burned all the way down my throat. I made a face. "Bloody hell, that's awful!"

Sirius chuckled and took a swig like I had but had no reaction as if he were drinking butterbeer. "What a wimp."

I shoved him.

He chuckled and kissed my shoulder.

"Elaine, I've been meaning to ask, when did you master becoming an animagus?" James asked while sipping on the bottle.

I chewed on my cheek. "I probably mastered it between my second and third year. My dad helped a lot. Why do you ask?"

James's eyes widened. "Blimey! It took us at least a couple of years!"

My eyes widened and Lily looked at him questioningly.

Sirius snorted and Remus rolled his eyes.

"Good job, mate," Sirius said, a hint of laughter in his tone.

James sighed. "Alright, alright. I'm an animagus too. I can transfigure in to a stag."

I didn't find that wrong or anything, but I definitely found it interesting. Sirius and James were both animagi and Remus was a werewolf. Werewolves, at the full moon, had no human emotion, let alone interaction, but animal contact, that was different. Snivellus used to tell Lily that the Marauders would sneak off during the full moon, and I already knew about Remus. Remus had told me about the Whomping Willow being placed there because of him and there was the fact that it was connected to the Shrieking Shack. Sirius knew this of course, but-Merlin. Thins started to fit in to place in my mind and suddenly, things just started making sense.

I clapped a hand over my mouth while Lily looked at James in awe, obviously impressed at what she had just found out.

My eyes flashed over to Sirius and he shook his head at me, realizing what I had figured out. Remus looked at me as well, his eyes widening momentarily before becoming all-too interested in his fingernails.

James was the only one confused-aside from Lily-because he didn't know that I knew about Sirius and Remus. "What, Elaine?"

I shook my head, putting my hand down. "Nothing."

Lily looked at me worriedly. "Elaine, what's wrong?"

I shook my head again. "Nothing, forget it."

James was looking at Sirius and then realization dawned over him.

Remus groaned from his bed. "I might as well tell Lily, then."

Lily looked incredibly befuddled. "What's going on?"

Remus sighed. "Lily, I hope you don't react badly, but, I'm a werewolf."

Her mouth hung open and then she recovered. "Oh my goodness, that makes so much sense! That's why you miss class every once in a while! Snivellus always told me that you were but I ignored him."

I rolled my eyes at the mention of his name.

"It doesn't bother you, then?" Remus asked, hopeful.

She shook her head. "No, why would it? And before you say it, I won't tell a soul."

Remus grinned at her.

Lily looked at me. "But that's not what you just realized, did you?"

I bit my lip and looked at Sirius.

He sighed beside me. "Evans, we're trusting you with this information, do you understand? You can tell no one this."

She nodded, her eyes a little wide, interested in listening to new information.

Sirius grabbed my hand and interlocked our fingers. "Well, as you just heard, Prongs is an animagus and, I am too. I turn in to a massive dog. I suppose I might as well spill the beans about Wormtail, he turns in to a rat. When we met Moony, we became friends fast, as you can remember. He told us that he was a werewolf which we found bloody awesome at eleven, and we wanted to be there with him because he told us how horrible it was. He told us though that there was no way we could do that in human form, so James and I came up with the idea to become animagi so we could be with him during the full moon. We studied to become animagi and picked it up the Summer before our fourth year. Every full moon, we sneak out with Moony, transfigure and go gallivanting about in the Forbidden Forest and the Shrieking Shack-which isn't haunted, those are Moony's howls. Wicked, huh?"

I knew that I should have thrown a fit and said that it was dangerous and stupid but, to be honest, I found it kind of admirable that they wanted to be there for their friend during difficult times for him. I leaned over and kissed Sirius's cheek.

Lily was currently very interested to hear about all of their adventures, as was I. She must have found their act admirable as well.

After the boys downed the bottle of firewhiskey and told us about everything they had done together, we heard the music dying down and people counting down from sixty. We rushed out of the room to make it downstairs, just in time to see Mrs. Potter searching for us.

"Thank you for behaving this year," she said, mostly to Sirius and James over anyone else. Little did she know that we just locked ourselves in the boys' room to avoid the party.

Sirius gave her a high-five and I laughed.

We walked off to the corner of the room and he wrapped his arms tightly around me as the counting began to wind down. He pressed his forehead against mine and smiled. "There are officially no more secrets between us."

I smiled. "Good. Lets keep it that way."

"I'm glad you didn't freak out."

I shrugged a little. "I found it good of you to do that for Remus."

He grinned. "You are amazing."

"10...9...8...7-"

He cut off the counting. "You're about to be kissed in to the next year, any thoughts?"

I smirked. "You better make it a good one!"

"3...2...1! HAPPY NEW YEAR!"

He crashed his lips to mine, kissing me the best way he knew how, with as much passion as he could exert. My head felt much lighter than it normally did when he was kissing me and I guessed because he was kissing me in to oblivion. I wrapped my arms around his neck, bringing closer to me as much as I possibly could.

In between kisses he muttered, "Happy New Year, Elaine."

It was by far the best ringing in of the new year, that I had ever had. In those short moments of complete bliss, I realized that there was no way that life could get better than this.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wondeful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling!

Thank you everyone so, so much for your incredible support throughtout this process! If it weren't for all of your help and encouragement than I have no idea where this story would be! So here's a special thanks to everyone for the amazing reviews, to everyone who has added this story to either their alerts or to their favorites, and to everyone who had added me to their favorite authors! All of your support goes above and beyond for me, truly it does!

I also want to thank everyone who is so supportive of Elaine! I really adore her and want to make her the best I can! And to everyone who adores Sirius as much as I do, I'm really happy that you like the way he is turning out!

I would also like to thank everyone who wished me luck for my first few days back at school! I definitely needed it! I'm okay now though since I'm a bit more used to the campus, but it's still really hectic!

I assure everyone that I am going to try my absolute hardest to update every day! It will be difficult when school starts to pick up, but I promise I will do my best.

So here is another chapter to add to many! I hope you all enjoy it!

Please excuse any errors, I revised but my little cousin is reading above my shoulder and it's making me nuts!

Thank you again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Four<p>

The day to leave the Potter's came all too soon. Normally I was very excited to go back to school, but, since I was having such a good time away from it, I wasn't sure that I was quite ready to go back. I guess, in a way, I was kind of scared that things would be different when I went back to school, that Sirius and I would be different back at school.

That idea alone was making my stomach churn.

I was inside mine and Lily's room, finishing up our last minute packing while she and James were out for a walk. Remus was doing the same in his, James, and Sirius's room.

There was a knock on my door and Sirius came in, a small smile on his face. He walked over to where I was, kissed my cheek, and then lied himself down on my bed.

"Are you ready to go back?" He asked, his eyes shut and his arms folded under his head.

I sighed. "Not really."

"And why is that?"

I shrugged even though he couldn't see it. "I'm just having fun here I suppose. I like the time you and I are spending together. I don't want to go back to school and things change."

That got his attention because he sat up and had an eyebrow raised. "What do you think is going to change?"

I frowned, my insecurity getting the best of me. "I just really like how things are between us right now and I don't want that to change. I don't want to go back to school and things suddenly be different."

He stood up. "You think that just because we're going back to school that I'm just going to forget about you? Is that what you're dancing around?"

I bit my lip. "I didn't say that Sirius."

He rolled his eyes and walked to the door. "But you most definitely implied it. It really bothers me that you have zero faith in me after everything I've told you, nonetheless, you know how much I care about you. Lets talk when you're done being so ridiculous." And with a final glance, he walked out of the room and slammed the door.

I groaned and sat down on my bed, putting my face in my hands. What did he want me to tell him? That I was completely confident in going back to school with him as my boyfriend? He hadn't given me any reason to worry but that didn't mean I wasn't going to. I knew just how many girls were after Sirius. I really liked him, that much was obvious, but I was terrified that something would happen-a prettier girl would come his way, he would get bored with me, or, maybe he would just realize that I wasn't good enough for him.

I finished up my packing and I levitated mine, Lily's, and James's owls downstairs. I walked down the stairs as well and sat down in the living room. Sirius was there as well but he wouldn't look at me, he was apparently much too engrossed in his conversation with Remus.

James and Lily finally joined us after their walk and Lily immediately noticed something was wrong. She raised an eyebrow at me so I replied by sending her one of my thoughts. _Sirius and I aren't talking. I told him that I was worried that things would change between us when we went back to school-and, I am worried, Lils. What's going to happen to me if he realizes that I'm not good enough for him?_

Lily glared at me, obviously not happy about what I had said and I frowned and looked away, focusing my attention on my hands.

Never had I looked so interested in my fingernails.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter came in to the living room, telling us that it was time for us to get going. Luckily for us, Mr. Potter owned a car-he did believe the muggles had something when it came to vehicles-that was big enough for all of us to fit in. I said my goodbyes to Mrs. Potter because she was going to stay behind, and then climbed in to the far back, Lily following close behind, while Sirius and Remus sat in front of us, and James sat in the passenger seat next to his father.

I remained quiet the entire car ride, my thoughts completely encompassing me. Maybe I was just being ridiculous, but I couldn't help feeling insecure, and I couldn't shake the feeling of worry. Sirius was everything I wanted and more and that idea terrified me. Then again, he had chosen _me_. He could have had anyone he wanted in the entire world, and yet, that night of the Yule Ball, he chose to stay with _me_, he kissed _me_, he asked _me_ to be his girlfriend. And I had just completely offended him by questioning his loyalty.

I was an idiot.

I could hear Lily's voice in my head scolding me.

When we arrived to Kings Cross, we unloaded the car and Sirius still didn't look at me, but he grabbed my bag along with his, and Antigone without question. That made me feel like an even bigger prat than I was already feeling before.

Mr. Potter didn't walk us in because he figured that we'd be fine, so I hugged him and thanked him for everything before going with Lily to find her parents that had promised to meet us at Kings Cross before we were to leave for the rest of our term.

"Don't yell at me," I mumbled when we were out of earshot from the boys as they followed behind us leisurely.

"Elaine! Why are you so insecure? Everyone but apparently you sees how crazy Sirius is about you! James told me that Sirius told him that he can't even picture another girl in his life," Lily whisper-yelled at me.

I groaned. "I'm an idiot, I know this already. I'm going to talk to him when we get on the train."

She nodded. "You better."

We found her parents and greeted them. Mr. and Mrs. Evans also noticed something wrong with me but they didn't pressure me in to telling them.

"You're sure you're alright, dearie?" Mrs. Evans asked, just in case.

I nodded. "I'm fine. Have you met Sirius?"

She looked over at Sirius and smiled at him as he walked over to her, introducing himself to him and shaking Mr. Evans' hand like they were old friends. They spoke to him for a few minutes while I stood there awkwardly.

Then, Mr. and Mrs. Evans went in to interrogation mode on poor James while Sirius and Remus discussed something else, leaving me by myself chewing on my thumbnail.

After a few more minutes, we said our goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Evans and then made our way over to Platfrom Nine and Three Quarters.

When it was time for us to cross the barrier, I did so first, just wanting to get it over with, I didn't even close my eyes like I normally would. The five of us got on the train and Remus noticed Peter sitting by himself. Remus, Lily, and James walked in and as Sirius was going to, I grabbed his arm.

"Can we talk?" I asked him quietly.

He nodded. "Yeah, come on."

I followed him down the corridor and in to an empty compartment, he sat down across from me, his arms folded across his chest and looking at me. I stared at my hands.

"Are you going to speak to me?" He questioned, his tone relatively light.

I bit my lip. "I'm sorry."

He sighed. "Why did you say what you said, Elaine?"

I continued to look at my hands. "I just-I-ugh, how do I explain it?"

He reached out and cupped a hand under my chin to force me to look at him. "Just talk."

I scrunched my nose. "I like you, Sirius, probably a lot more than I should, and that really scares me. These past couple of days with you have been perfect and I'm just terrified that when we get back to school someone else is going to come along and you're going to realize, 'bloody hell, what am I doing with Elaine Prescott when I can have anyone I could possibly want?'"

He moved and sat next to me, putting an arm over my shoulders. "That's what you think? You are so stupid, Elaine."

"If that's your way of comforting me, it's not going to help."

He gave a hard laugh. "Listen to me carefully, okay?"

I nodded.

He took my face in between both his hands, our faces a few inches apart. "I like you, Elaine. I like you a lot, and you know what, that scares the living hell out of _me-_that some girl has me acting like some lovesick puppy. And get this, I don't want anyone else, I want _you. _No one else is going to come along and try and take me away or anything insane like that because _no one_ captures my heart like you. _I want to be with you._"

Tears that were brimming my eyes during his speech, spilled from the corners of my eyes and I hugged him to me tightly. "I _am_ so stupid!"

He chuckled and kissed my cheek and my neck. "If you ever start to doubt our relationship again, I'm going to jinx you."

I laughed and wiped away some tears.

"And haven't I already told you? You and I are two of a kind, we were obviously thrust together to be together. No one else could possibly put up with us-aside from the fact that I go green with jealousy any time a guy talks to you," he said and then kissed me on my lips.

"You get jealous? I go on a rampage. I've been setting a girl's tea on fire every morning since September."

He laughed. "How could I forget?"

I sighed. "Can we just stay here for the rest of the trip? Savor our last few moments of privacy."

He grinned. "I like the way you think, Prescott."

I moved to sit across from him and pulled my feet up to my chest, and rest my chin on my knees. "Tell me everything about yourself."

He raised an eyebrow. "I'm pretty sure you know everything."

I shook my head. "No, I want to know everything. Where you grew up, what it was like growing up with your family, your favorite color, food, candy, animal. Leave nothing out."

He laughed. "Okay, fine, but you know you're going to have to do the same, right?"

I nodded eagerly. "Go."

He let out a long breath before speaking. "You obviously know how I feel about my family and who I did and didn't get along with. My mum wasn't your usual doting mother and my father liked to keep a firm hand in the household-you pretty much know that too. When I was seven I took my mum's wand and set her favorite Black family robe on fire." He chuckled at the memory. "When I was nine I started to teach myself some basic spells and I was able to disarm my parents a couple of times when they threatened to beat me for not wanting up to beat up the muggle children that lived in our neighborhood."

I made a face. "That's horrible."

"I know, that why I was beat."

The way he said it made me laugh.

"Then, when I was eleven I went to Hogwarts. I met Prongs on the train and I asked him what house he wanted to be in: he said Gryffindor of course and said that landing in Slytherin would surely suck. I told him about my family always being in Slytherin and he replied saying that he thought I was alright. That was that. I got put in Gryffindor and we became best mates. Then we became friends with Moony and Wormtail and that was how the Marauders came to be."

I smiled. "You four were the most obnoxious eleven year olds I'd ever met."

He laughed. "Well, then we met you, Lily, Kendra, and Charlie and Gryffindor was set. Prongs fell for Lily at eleven and I found you and thought, 'Merlin, I am going to drive this girl insane.'"

I sighed. "Which you have."

"We found out about Moony that year too, and then the animagi idea came about, and with that came the nicknames-which are pretty self-explanatory."

"When did you know that you liked me, like really liked me?"

He scratched his chin. "Well, I had a crush on you from eleven to twelve, and then full-blown like started third year at thirteen, but I told you that I always thought that you hated me. I can't say that I didn't deserve your anger, I definitely did, I was such a little arse."

I giggled. "Do you remember that time in third year when you called me a bitch and I turned you in to a shoe and Professor Slughorn thought it was his?"

He groaned. "That was awful. He tried to try me on, Elaine!"

I burst out laughing. "And then in fourth year when I sent you that bat-bogey hex!"

He rolled his eyes and shook his head. "I proceeded to trip down the stairs and break my arm. Thanks a lot."

I leaned over and kissed him. "You had just managed to pour ice cold water down my robes, what did you expect?"

He chuckled. "That's true."

I sighed. "Okay, tell me all your favorites."

He shook his head at me. "How about your growing up story and then we'll do the favorites together?"

I scrunched my nose. "Okay, deal. Well, I already told you about how I got along with my Dad more than Erin, and that my Dad taught me everything that I pretty much know. When I was four my Dad took me to the zoo and, I guess that's when my magic started kicking up, I accidentally let the lion out of its cage before the zookeeper could get out...he was almost mauled."

Sirius snorted.

"Then when I was eight, I took my Dad's wand and set all of Erin's favorite cooking utensils on fire because she had yelled at me for stealing a pastry off the table. And when I was ten, I tried to run away from home because I had, once more, gotten in trouble with Erin for taking her wand to practice some spells, but my Dad caught me halfway down the block. He always knew what I was up to," I told him, smiling at the memory of my father.

He took my hand in his. "Go on."

"Then, when I got to Hogwarts I was really excited because that meant I could get away form Erin, even though I missed my Dad a lot. I met Charlie and Kendra on the train, and Remus too. Then I was sorted in to Gryffindor which was a huge relief. Then I met Lily when she sat down at the table next to me and, like you said about James, we became best friends right away. She's more like my sister now, though."

He smiled at me. "And what did you think of me?"

I snorted. "I already told you that I thought you were obnoxious. And then in Transfiguration you were such a show off!"

He laughed. "When did you start liking me?"

I bit my lip. "I always thought you were attractive, and I think subconsciously I always had a thing for you, but I didn't realize it till the Yule Ball last year. I'm sure if you would have told me before Rix than it would have been different, though."

He nodded. "Okay, favorites now, right?"

I smiled. "Color?"

"Royal blue. You?"

"I like purple and scarlet...and blue. Food? Mine is anything home cooked."

His eyes narrowed in thought. "Anything Mrs. Potter whips up. Pet peeve?"

"Knuckle cracking, you?"

"Leg bouncing. Spell?"

"Anything defensive. Teacher?"

"McGonagall. Ice cream?"

"Cookie dough. Dragon?"

"Chinese Fireball. Quidditch team?"

"Chudley Cannons, but only because of my Dad. Favorite animal?"

He grinned. "An Arctic Wolf, yours?"

I smiled. "Grim look-a-likes. Maybe you've seen one?"

He laughed. "That's that, then. You know absolutely everything about me. Everything I can think of at least."

"And you know everything about me that I can think of as well."

He pulled me over to him and I sat next to him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Everyone's going to stare at us now, aren't they?" I asked, my fingers tracing invisible patterns on this palm.

He sighed. "Probably. More than usual at least. Does that bother you?"

I kissed his cheek. "I've got you by my side, how is anything going to bother me?"

He chuckled. "That's what I like to hear."

We spoke about nonsense for a while longer when we saw James and Lily knocking on our compartment door.

I looked at Sirius and sighed. "There goes our privacy."

He opened the door for them and they came in, sitting across from us.

"Did you two make up?" Lily asked, sitting across from me.

I nodded. "Yep, in record time too."

James looked confused. "You guys were fighting? When did this happen?"

Sirius laughed. "It wasn't really a fight, more like a misunderstanding."

I smiled, pleased with his answer. It definitely wasn't a fight, we didn't shout at one another, or call each other any names-well, he did say I was stupid but I happened to agree with him. "Yep, just a misunderstanding."

James pat Sirius on the arm. "So three Marauders taken, mate! I feel bad for Wormtail."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "What did he say when you told him about you and Lily?"

"I think he was kind of surprised. He's acting weird though, not really talking much. Remus told us to leave so that he could talk to him," James told Sirius, scratching the back of his head. "We may all have other halves but we're still Marauders."

Sirius high-fived him. "Right you are, Prongs!"

Lily snorted at them while I laughed.

Sirius pinched my side. "Be nice. Why didn't you, Lily, Charlie, and Kendra come up with a name for your group?"

I burst out in to hysterical laughter and Lily did the same. I was clutching my stomach, pain shooting throughout it because of my laughter, and Lily slid to the compartment floor, giggling uncontrollably.

"They're-so-" I said between laughter.

"Dense!" Lily finished for me as we continued laughing.

"Why was that such a ridiculous question?" Sirius asked, while I lied down across him, placing my head in his lap and and bending my legs.

Lily mirrored my movement. "It's just funny. You're all almost of age and you still call each other by your nicknames and talk about your group in third person."

I nodded in agreement. "It's rather cute but I couldn't imagine us doing the same thing. Had you suggested us that at eleven we probably would have considered it."

"What do you think we would have called ourselves?" Lily asked, smiling and looking at me.

I shrugged. "Elaine and her witches."

Everyone laughed.

The rest of the ride to Hogwarts was the four of us joking about anything and everything we could think of. When the train stopped and we got off, Sirius wrapped an arm around my waist and kissed my cheek.

I smiled. I wasn't so worried any more.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling!

I'm absolutely blown away by all the support I've received over this story! So thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed because they really help me with my writing and it lets me know just how everyone feels about this story and its progress! A special thanks to everyone who has added this story to their alerts and to their favorites, I know that you guys are reading! And another thanks to those who have added me to their favorite authors, that is completely mind-blowing! Thank you everyone!

This story has come a long way, and I really do love writing it. Honestly, it feels like Elaine has completely taken over my life and I'm totally okay with it! I've actually come up with how I'm going to continue it after Hogwarts-there definitely will be a second part to this story and I intend to just tack it on to this story instead of writing a sequel. It will be written in parts I suppose!

Thank you to everyone who has sent me their wishes for me to have fun in school! College is intense and since it's the first week, everyone is kind of scrambling around. I have a break between classes where students can find me writing, I bet you all can guess what!

Well, I'm off to my very early lab! Hopefully the teacher lets me out early but who knows!

Here's another chapter and I hope you all enjoy it!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Five<p>

The next couple of days at school were quite entertaining, apparently, mine and Sirius dating was the only thing that people could talk about. Everywhere I went, I was stared at. At first it was incredibly annoying, but by our sixth day back, I had just taken it upon myself to hex anyone who as so much glanced my way, flipped their hair my way, or motioned to whisper one thing to one of their snot-nosed friends.

One afternoon in the Great Hall during lunch, I walked in with Lily after Ancient Runes and the whispers immediately began to sound through the Hall like a banshee. Well, maybe I was the only one tuned to hearing the insults or whatever else was said about me because it _was _about me.

"_That's _his new girlfriend? She's pretty!"

"Ugh, she's so disgusting."

"She's got a really nice arse!"

"Look at her, she looks like a troll threw up on her."

"Look at those tits!"

"She's much too short."

"I like that she's shorter than him, it's rather cute!"

"Her hair is such a hideous color!"

"Her eyes are beautiful!"

I groaned when I sat down and rest my head on Sirius's shoulder.

He kissed the top of my head. "How was Ancient Runes?"

I sat up and looked at him. "Boring. You haven't heard anything today?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Like?"

I sighed. "Oh, I don't know, maybe that you're dating a disgustingly-pretty-big-arsed-short-ugly haired-pretty-eyed-looks-like-a-troll-threw-up-on-her girl?"

He made a face and then kissed me. "There were definitely some compliments in there."

I rolled my eyes. "Not the point! I feel like I'm a bloody pariah. Boys keep talking about my arse and chest while girls want to gauge my eyes out! Who knew that dating you was going to be such a social catastrophe."

He chuckled while setting up a plate of food for me. "Eat, you'll feel better. Screw all those other people, Prescott."

I grinned. "Screw?"

He sighed. "Mind out of the gutter please-unless you're talking about me, thank you."

Then of course, there was the fact that since he and I were dating people liked to spread vicious rumors that spread like wild fire. On our fourth day back, Sirius had heard from some boy in his Muggle Studies class that I had slept with Crispe. So when he met up with me to go to Care for Magical Creatures, he walked silently at my side and didn't say a word to me the entire class.

For a whole afternoon I was panicking because I thought he was going to dump me.

When we arrived to the common room after our day, I finally asked him what had been bothering him. "What is going on, Sirius? You've been giving me the cold shoulder all afternoon."

He sat down on the sofa and sighed. "Forget it. I'm just being stupid."

That made no sense. "What are you talking about?"

He pat the seat next to him which I happily took because it meant he was actually acknowledging me. "I heard today in Muggle Studies that you and Crispe had sex. That's why all the Hufflepuff boys are in to you, he told everyone that you and him did it. He said you were easy. I shouldn't be mad though, you guys were together for a while, and I've got no right to be-"

I cut him off immediately. "Sirius Orion Black, you really think that I had sex with that blithering imbecile? You pulled him off of me, remember? I was struggling! Not only that, you would believe the fact that I was easy? Wouldn't I of thrown myself at you already? You're right, you are a prat."

He let out a long breath of relief and hugged me. "You're right! I'm so stupid! I just got so mad and then I felt dumb for being mad because well, I have had sex. And I just-I'm sorry, Elaine, I'm an idiot."

I frowned. "Please don't remind me that you've had sex I'd like to think that you're as pure as I am."

He chuckled and kissed me. "You're amazing, you know that? And can I just say, I am _so _happy that you never gave yourself to that git, or anyone for that matter you wonderful, wonderful girl."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways. "You're only happy because you think I'm going to give myself to you."

"Naturally."

"You're gross."

"And yet, I'm your boyfriend."

I sighed. "I know."

He kissed me again. "So, you wouldn't mind if I set those idiot Hufflepuff boys straight?"

I grinned. "Only if you didn't let me help!"

"Of course, m'lady! Your jinxes will be much more entertaining because they won't know where it's coming from."

I laughed. "You're using my gifts to put your plans in to action. I feel used."

He pulled me on to his lap, kissing my neck. "Don't be ridiculous. You enjoy using your little hidden talent to play pranks as well. In fact, if I'm not mistaken, I saw some fifth year Slytherin take quite the spill today down the corridor, books flying everywhere, and then her hair was a ghastly shade of yellow, no wands were out, that only means that you my spectacular girlfriend, were the culprit. I am so proud."

I smirked and kissed him full on the lips. "Guilty."

He chuckled. "You're perfect, absolutely perfect."

I rolled my eyes like I had before. "Look who's talking when the entire female population of Hogwarts, minus Zoe, Lily, Charlie, and Kendra are trying to write me off. Honestly, Sirius, I fear for my life. Even the owls are looking at me differently. Is it possible that the owls could fancy you as well?"

He snorted. "Too bad I only want one girl from Hogwarts...and no owls, that's plain weird."

"Mmm, who might that be?"

"Let's see: she's of average height, long light brown hair, gorgeous blue eyes, big arse. She's kind of scary though, she's got this like, magical glitch, she can do stuff without a wand and sometimes can make people hear things in their mind-total weirdo."

I shoved him.

He laughed. "And don't get me started on her name-Elaine? Ugh! Where did that even come from?"

I giggled and kissed him. These were the times that I loved most.

Things with Sirius were honestly, better than I could have ever imagined. I truly enjoyed every single moment that I got to spend with him. And, I couldn't lie, things were moving in a very heated direction. Kissing Sirius was truthfully, the most amazing, most incredible, most mind-blowing pleasure that I had ever experienced, and the scary thing was-I actually thought about going that next step with him all the time-I couldn't even think properly in class any more! It was so frustrating trying to pay attention in Potions when the object you were lusting over was mere inches away from you. And that was the case for all of the classes I had with him! I was going nuts.

After being back at Hogwarts for over two weeks, I got a letter from Dumbledore saying that I was going to be working on my wandless magic every Wednesday night in his office. Since returning I hadn't seen much of Dumbledore so I hadn't gotten the chance to tell him about my recently discovered mind tricks. The truth was though, I was finding it much easier to send my thoughts, but not only that, I could actually implant ideas in other's minds. It was like I could do the Imperius Curse, but differently. I found myself often wondering if my mother could ever do these things and she just never told anyone for fear of her being more of an outcast than she already was at the time.

One night, he and I were lying about near the Beech tree by the Black Lake, when he asked me to try it out on him. I was able to successfully force him to dip his foot in the water. Although an interesting power, it was exhausting, and often left me feeling tired and slightly nauseous.

Sirius didn't let me do it all that often.

As scary as my powers were, I was really starting to embrace them. It also helped that Sirius was ridiculously supportive of them, honestly, I just think he enjoyed the fact that there was suddenly a loophole because I could never get caught.

I walked in to Dumbledore's office the first Wednesday night, butterflies zooming in my stomach and a headache that could have rivaled the pain of any Cruciatus Curse. I guess this was my way of being nervous, which was odd, because I wasn't one to panic about things.

"Ah! Elaine, how are you?" Professor Dumbledore asked while he sat at his usual chair, his blue eyes twinkling like always.

I tried to smile but it turned in to a grimace. "I'm really nervous, Professor. There's some other stuff going on with me as well."

He blinked. "What's going on, Elaine? Is it something to worry about?"

I bit my lip. "Uh, you're probably going to have to answer that one, sir."

He sighed. "Okay, go ahead."

"Okay, so the day we left to go home for the holidays we were on the train and I said something in my mind, but I was hoping that Lily would hear it, and, well, she did. She heard it but no one else did. And then I practiced it on Sirius and it worked," I explained in a rush, blabbering out words quickly.

"Like a Legilimens in a way, then?"

I nodded. "That's the only comparison I can think of. And, there's something else, sir."

"Well, you're just full of surprises tonight, aren't you."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "This one is a little stranger-well, no, I guess everything about me is strange these days. Anyways, I kind of realized that I can force people in to doing something that I want them to do. It's like I can implant the command in their mind and then they just do it, like an Imperio Curse."

This surprised him more. "You can force someone in to doing something? Can you try it on me? Send me a thought as well."

I frowned. "The thought thing is simple, the other one is a little drowning. I'll do it though."

He nodded.

I focused my mind on Professor Dumbledore, his entire purple-robed-blue-eyed self. _Hi, Professor! This is totally weird, right? Please tell me that my mother could do this as well._

His eyes widened behind his half-moon spectacles. "That is impressive, but I'm sorry, I don't think that Ella could do that, Elaine. Her power was was strictly based on wandless magic, that I know of at least. Go on with the other power, if you will."

I nodded. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and once more, set my mind to only Professor Dumbledore. With a final push, I made him stand up, walk across the room, and then back so that he could sit down in his chair.

He was gaping at me. "Elaine, that is-that is-wow. I'm speechless, you have no idea when the last time was that someone has left me completely befuddled. Do you have any idea how useful that ability is?"

I was panting, at least I wasn't feeling nauseous like usual. "Sir, do you think that this feeling I get after it will go away?"

"I honestly don't know. I suppose that the ability takes a lot out of you and that is why you are left feeling so tired," he answered.

"My mother couldn't do that then either?"

He shook his head. "I'm afraid not. Ella was powerful, Elaine, let no one tell you otherwise, but those powers you possess, those are talents that wizards can only dream of in their dizziest of day dreams. It's spectacular what you are doing."

"I spoke to the Potters about my Mum. They told me a lot about her."

He nodded. "The Potters are a very good wizarding family. They were good friends with your father and Ella during the beginnings of the war, when Ella passed away your father closed himself off from all of his old friends and did his best to keep you safe, you have lived a relatively quiet life the past sixteen years, have you not?"

"Yes. I didn't even know that my Dad was friends with the Potters. He just spoke about people at the Ministry in his department. I thought I knew him so well," I mumbled.

"Elaine, no one knows Malcolm better than you. He kept a big part of his life secret because Ella asked him too and he knew that it would protect you. The father you knew was the father before the war. He loved his Quidditch and his news on the Chudley Cannons, and he ate Chocolate Frogs like they were going extinct," he explained to me in a soft tone. "And when you were born, I had never seen anyone happier than him, except maybe your mother."

I gave a small smile. "I really like hearing about them, especially Ella, it makes her seem more real. I saw a picture of her as well, she was beautiful."

He smiled. "A trait she has no doubt passed on to you. Mr. Black seems to be quite smitten with you. I think you and him are quite right for each other, I've never seen such a perfect match, in fact."

I blushed. "I'm smitten with him as well, sir."

He gave me a knowing smile. "I know that as well."

I sighed.

"Shall we practice for a bit, then? Not too long, I daresay. You seem exhausted after your bout with the mind control," he suggested.

"It's weird the feeling I have after. I hope that it just goes away or something."

He nodded. "I hope so too, dear one."

For the next hour, Professor Dumbledore and I worked on trying to perfect my wandless magic. Although I was quite good at silly little trip jinxes and setting things on fire, I found it incredibly difficult to do other spells with it. Levitation charms were simple, that much I had mastered, and disarming my opponent seemed fairly simple as well, but other things were harder.

By the end of the hour, I had successfully conjured a patronous charm without my wand but after that I felt like passing out. It was much too exhausting. So, I bid Professor Dumbledore a good night and he promised that for the next lesson he was going to show me how to properly duel without my wand.

He also wanted me to practice more on my sort of mind control-that much I wasn't too excited about.

On my way up to Gryffindor tower, I ran in to Zoe Hurley, Remus's girlfriend, who was returning some books to the library.

"Hey, Zoe! How are you?"

She saw that it was me and gave me a wide smile. "Elaine! Hi! I'm great, yourself?"

I smiled. "Exhausted, but pretty good. How are things with Remus?"

Her cheeks turned slightly pink, but she smiled all the same. "Perfect! I really like him, Elaine. He speaks very highly of you, by the way."

I shrugged. "Remus was one of my first friends here. We met on the train when we were eleven. He's great."

She nodded happily. "He really is! Elaine, you and Lily and I should hang out more! We should do a girls' day in Hogsmeade one weekend, if you're up for it?"

I smiled. "I think the next Hogsmeade weekend is Valentine's Day, but, there are two in March, the second one would be absolutely perfect! The first is Sirius's birthday, but the second for sure. It's time you get better acquainted with our little circle!"

She grinned. "That would be great! I don't think I could blow off Remus on Valentine's Day! He'd kill me!"

I laughed. "Remus would kill you? Sirius would probably throw me in to the Black Lake and feed me to the Giant Squid!"

She laughed as well. "Oh, our Marauders, can't live with them-"

I cut her off. "And we definitely can't live without them!"

She nodded and then we reached the crossing where I would have to continue up to the Gryffindor tower and she would go off to the other side of the castle for her tower. "It was great talking to you, Elaine! I can't wait till our Hogsmeade date!"

I smiled and took the first step up. "I can't wait either! See you later!" And with that I skipped off to the Gryffindor common room, anxiously anticipating a kiss from my adorable boyfriend and a cushion-y seat on the couch in front of the fire place.

When I walked in through the portrait hole, I was more than pleasantly surprised to find it completely empty except for Sirius who was lying down on the couch.

I smirked and walked over to him lied myself down on him, hugging myself as closely to him as I possibly could.

He grinned and kissed me. "How was your little session with Dumbledore?"

I felt myself shrugging around him. "It was okay, he made me do the mind control thingamajig, it wasn't so terrible this time."

He made a face.

"It's fine, I feel fine. I'm just a little tired. He also had me do my thought power thing, and then we talked about my parents, and then we worked on my wandless stuff."

He chuckled. "We should give each of your powers a special name."

I laughed. "Okay, you're definitely the clever one in this relationship, what should we name them?"

He scratched his chin in thought. "Okay, the wandless stuff should be called 'L' because of your whole 'E-L' female empowerment, family deal."

I giggled and kissed his jaw. "That sounds pretty good. Okay, what about the sending thoughts thing?"

He scrunched his nose up like I occasionally did. "We'll just call it 'Wolf'. How does that sound?"

I smiled. "Not bad, not bad. Last but not least, my mind control."

He grinned. "We'll call that one 'Grim'."

I laughed again. "That word seems to terrify anyone who believes in Divination and all that inner-eye rubbish, but I find it oddly comforting. I wonder why."

He scoffed. "Maybe it's because your boyfriend can transfigure in to some massive dog."

I made a face. "No..."

He chuckled and kissed me. "Are you going to go back up to your dorm?"

I sighed. "I don't know. What are my other options?"

He kissed me again. "Well, you can either go up to your dorm, or you can stay down here with me? Just an offer."

I kissed his nose. "Convince me to stay."

He smirked and placed his lips on mine, holding me tightly to him. With each caress and each movement, the kiss grew to be more and more heated. I could feel my body flaming up beneath his rough touch, and every time I got a taste of liquorice it sent chills up and down my spine like clockwork. I had to admit that I was rather proud of myself because he was exceptionally in to the kiss, and every time he whispered my name, I wanted to just ravish him in the middle of the common room.

When I pulled away because the lack of oxygen was becoming too much, he kissed along my neck really lightly.

"Okay, I am totally convinced now."

He laughed. "Lets change real quick and I'll bring down some pillows and some blankets."

I smiled and then ran to my dormitory as I heard him laughing while he ran to his.

I snuck in quietly and saw that everyone except Lily was asleep.

She raised an eyebrow while I changed. "What's going on? How was your practice with Dumbledore?"

"It was fine. I'm going to stay the night in the common room with Sirius."

She laughed. "You two are ridiculous."

I scowled. "Lilypop, I saw you and Potter snogging in that empty classroom, who's the scandalous one now?"

She gasped. "You're wicked!"

I laughed and then went over to her and kissed the top of her head. "I love you! Goodnight!" And with that, I ran downstairs and saw that Sirius was already lying back down on the sofa under a blanket.

I grinned and climbed under the covers, lying myself on top of him once more.

"What took you so long?"

I rolled my eyes. "Goodnight, Black."

He chuckled. "Night, Prescott."

With a final kiss, I shut my eyes and let myself wander off in to a comfortable sleep as Sirius rubbed my back. I could definitely get used to this.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would like to personally thank everyone for all of their support once more! So, to **Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, Vegas Skies, , rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **All of your reviews just make me want to do so much better, so thank you!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! The writing is great and the story is wonderful! I'm sure you'll all love it!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, because I totally love Sirius Black!

Once more, thank you everyone! Honestly, thank you so, so much. The insane amount of support I'm getting and all of the great feedback this story is getting is just incredible. So, thank you to everyone who has reviewed, they make me so, so happy! Thank you to everyone who had added this story to your alerts or favorites, because I know that you're all keeping watch on this story! And thank you to everyone who has added me to as one of their favorite authors, I never expected that so thank you again!

This story has a come a long way since I decided to write it. I never thought in a million years that this story would make it this far. I really believed that I would post a couple of chapters and it wouldn't get reviewed so I would just have to stop-yet, here I am, on chapter twenty-six with plans for many, many more! So long as everyone still wants more, I'll definitely continue to write.

This is a chapter I've been really wanting to write, it's just another little milestone in Elaine and Sirius's relationship! I really hope that I was able to convey the feelings that I wanted to get across, and if it sounds scrambled, I think it kind of should be if that makes sense. I tried my best to make sure that this chapter really gets across just how important this relationship is to both of them.

I've also been asked multiple times why this story is rated M and there is a reason. I do curse every so often in a couple of chapters, but there will be some explicit scenes lol. There is a reason for the M rating, I swear! It will happen!

So, with that being said, here's chapter twenty-six and I really hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Six<p>

February fourteenth, otherwise known as Valentine's Day to all of the lovestruck fools-meaning me-came in an instant. It had been over a month since my return to Hogwarts and I had to admit, it had been the best month and a half of my entire life. Sirius was perfect, there was honestly no other word to describe him, despite the fact that girls were practically flinging themselves at him every second of every day, he paid zero attention to them. The relief I felt was immense, and the insane amount of adoration I was feeling towards him was the most intense satisfaction ever.

The scariest thing, though, was that my feelings for Sirius were growing stronger and stronger each and every day. He was my life. I woke up thinking about him, fell asleep with him on his mind, and thought about him every moment in between. It just amazed me that only after just such a short time of being together, that I had fallen in love with him. I was in love with him. There was no doubt in my mind about that. I was in love and I had no idea how to tell him. I suppose Valentine's Day would have been as good as any day, but I wasn't sure I would be able to tell him without freaking out.

The morning of Valentine's Day I woke up first in the dormitory, which seemed to be happening more often than it had since I was eleven years old. I showered quickly, way too excited for my special Hogsmeade date that lied ahead with Sirius, which he was being really cryptic about. Since it was cold I put on a red v-necked sweater and a pair of dark blue jeans that I tucked in to my favorite pair of boots. I pulled some of my hair back with one of my mother's clips that I had kept out from my father's box, and took a look in the mirror.

My cheeks were flushed with excitement.

"Elaine! I hate when you wake up first!" Lily screamed and then ran in to the bathroom throwing herself in to the shower.

I laughed. "Sorry?"

She grumbled something from under the shower head but I couldn't hear her.

I rolled my eyes and walked out in to the dorm room and sat my shower bag on the side of my bed. Kendra was stirring around in her bed while Charlie was sitting up and winking at me.

"Excited for you day with Black?" Charlie asked.

I smiled. "You've got no idea. I'm going to head down now, maybe we can get an early start or something, lets see."

"Have fun!"

"Be good! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Kendra said while rolling around in her bed.

I laughed. "Thanks guys!"

I walked in to the bathroom for a moment to say goodbye to Lily. "Goodbye, Lilypop! I love you and good luck! Be good!"

"Me? I will be good! You better be good, Elaine! If not I'll tell Papa Evans!" She called from the shower.

I laughed. "Goodbye!"

I walked back in to the dorm and grabbed my bag and then walked out of the dorm and down to the common room. I saw that Remus was just leaving as I walked down, no doubt excited about his date with Zoe which he had told me was sure to be a good one, and James who was walking around the common room anxiously. Sirius on the other hand, was the picture of ease while he leaned against the wall near the portrait hole, with his arms folded, and his lovely grin plastered on his face.

I walked over to him and kissed him and then handed him a tiny box. "Happy Valentine's Day!"

He grinned. Merlin, I loved that grin. "You too, Prescott. I don't have your gift on me but that's part of the surprise."

I stared at him expectantly and then shrugged. "Doesn't matter, open yours!"

He chuckled and then opened the tiny little box. I had bought him, by special order, a goblin made ring that had the Heron family crest on it. I had found the crest in my father's things that night the Potter's had brought my the box, and I figured that since Sirius obviously didn't belong with his family, he most certainly belonged with me and mine, well, what I knew of mine at least.

I bit my lip. "I know it's kind of silly since it's _my _family crest, but since you don't want to be a part of your family, I figured that since you're with me, that makes you a part of mine. If you think it's feminine or stupid or something I can send it back, it's not a big deal."

He pulled me in to his arms and kissed me forcefully after slipping the ring on to his right-hand ring finger. "The ring is perfect. I love it. Thank you so much."

I smiled and let out a sigh of relief. "Bloody hell, thank Merlin."

He laughed.

In that moment while he was gushing over why he liked the ring, James stalked over to us, a strangled expression on his face.

"What's wrong, James?" I asked curiously.

He groaned. "You can tell something's wrong? Bloody, bloody, bloody hell! I'm so nervous, Elaine!"

Sirius laughed.

I stepped on his foot. "Be nice! Anyways, James why are you nervous?"

He ran his fingers through his hair roughly, no doubtingly pulling out some hair in the process. "I just want today to be absolutely perfect! I'm taking her on a picnic, do you think she'll like it?"

I touched his arm. "I'm sure she'll love it, James."

Sirius pinched my side. "Let's go. Good luck, mate!"

James smiled at us before going to sit on the couch, my words obviously calming him down some.

I took Sirius's hand while he led me out through the portrait hole.

On our way to Hogsmeade, I couldn't help but ask what we were going to do.

He chuckled. "It's a surprise, okay? I've been planning this for a month already and if you don't love it, I'm going to feed myself to the Giant Squid."

I laughed. "I'll be sure to lie just in case."

He rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

I smiled as he led me outside the Hogwarts grounds and then towards Honeyduke's. "You're taking me to Honeyduke's on Valentine's Day?"

He rolled his eyes at me again. "Just wait!"

We walked in to Honeyduke's and I saw that it was completely empty, which was odd considering on a day like this it was sure to have more customers than normal. Than I saw that it was slightly decorated for Valentine's Day, but all the curtains were closed to the shop and their were small twinkling lights hanging about. All the sweets were where they normally would be, but, in the middle of the shop, there were pillows lying around with some blankets and on the counter there looked there was some warm hot chocolate.

I wanted to tell him right then and there, I wanted to say I love you, but I just couldn't find the words.

I looked at him, my eyes wide. "You managed to rent the store for the day?"

He grinned and nodded. "What do you think?"

I shrieked and jumped in his arms, kissing him. "This is amazing!"

He laughed. "You can have whatever sweet you like and that hot chocolate is Mrs. Potter's. She sent me the recipe and I've been trying to perfect it for a while. This is only the first part of the day, the second is in a little bit, so enjoy!"

I just shook my head. "I can't believe this, do you have any idea how completely happy you've made me?"

He shrugged. "If I get to have you as my girlfriend, this is the least I can do."

I smiled and kissed him again. "You are wonderful, absolutely wonderful."

He smiled but rolled his eyes and pushed me towards the sweets.

The next hour or two, were spent by Sirius and I, lounging about eating every sweet in site and drinking mass quantities of Mrs. Potter's special hot chocolate. This was honestly the best date I had ever been on and it hadn't even ended yet. We just lied about, drinking hot chocolate, eating sweets left and right just talking to one another. It was perfect. He had managed to pull this off and I was swimming.

When I had completely pushed myself to the limit of chocolate, which honestly, I hadn't known that it existed, he led me out of Honeyduke's for the second part of our date.

"Where to now, oh perfect one?" I asked happily.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek as he tossed an arm over my shoulder. "I'm not telling you, it's a surprise."

I sighed. "I figured you would say that."

He shook his head, a smile on his face nevertheless.

He and I walked out of Hogsmeade which made my stomach flip just a little when I remembered the night that we had seen the Death Eater, but I felt much, much better when I saw a picnic blanket and a basket waiting for us on top of a hill overlooking the entire wizarding village.

I stopped in my tracks, and I began to feaux-hyperventilate.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked worriedly, gripping my arms tightly.

My eyes were wide again and I began to shake my head in disbelief. "I'm not worthy."

He groaned. "Don't freak me out like that again! And what nonsense are you talking about?"

My eyes began to water and I couldn't help it. I was being so dumb! "It's just-just you're so nice! I used to think you were vile and you're actually sweet!"

He hugged me to his chest, laughing lightly. "You're upset because I'm actually sweet? Should I be offended?"

I shook my head. "N-no! I'm just so happy because everything you're doing today is s-so sweet!"

He kissed the top of my head. "I already told you-you're worth it, Elaine. Now, come on, I brought some actual nourishment considering you and I are probably going to go in to a sugar coma if we don't have some real food."

I wiped my eyes and pulled away from him. "Okay." Damn, that was probably the best chance I was going to have that day.

He kissed me and then led me over to the blanket and sat me down. "It's not a five-course meal or a feast like in the Great Hall, but I must admit, I whip up some mean sandwiches."

I laughed. "It's perfect believe me."

He handed me my share of the food and in my first bite, I bit in to something as hard as a rock.

I pulled something out of the sandwich that was round, glittering in the sun, and goblin made. My jaw fell open and Sirius laughed, taking my right hand and the gorgeous ring. "W-what is that?"

He smiled, holding on to my hand and the glittering ring. It was a platinum band, simple, but beautiful. "So, I've been wondering what to get you for Valentine's Day for a while now. The picnic was totally my idea before James, by the way, I'm not copying him. Anyways, I didn't know what to get you, but then, I remembered our little misunderstanding about how you were worried about things between me and you, and we haven't been dating too long but I already know a lot of things about us."

"Sirius-" Was he going to say what I thought he was going to say?

He cut me off. "Let me finish, just let me explain everything." He took a breath and went on. "This is a promise ring. I promise to you that I am going to be the best boyfriend that I can be, and the best boyfriend that you deserve. I promise to be committed to you completely, to make you laugh when you're down, and have your back when you're dueling a Slytherin.

"You mean the world to me, Elaine, you always have. I've said things to you that are unforgivable, but somehow you have looked past them to give me a chance. You don't care that I'm related to a bunch of maniacs, or that I like to pull pranks. I guess, what I'm trying to get at, Elaine, is that, I love you. I'm completely and utterly in love with you. I don't want anyone else but you. I love you and that's it. I love you."

I couldn't speak. I was frozen in my place across from him, twirling the ring around my right hand ring finger where I had placed his new one this morning. Sirius Black loved _me_? I had to be dreaming, there was just no way that he loved me. After all of my worry of telling him, he had told me first! So there I was, staring at him, my eyes wide and my mouth agape, and I couldn't speak? I was such a dunce. This was my chance. He loved me and I loved him.

He raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you going to say something?"

I tackled him to the ground, hugging him, and kissing him wherever I could reach. "I love you too. I'm totally in love with you too. I think I have been for a while too. I love you so, so much."

He chuckled and pulled me closer to him so that he could kiss me properly. "I don't think I've ever said that to anyone. I never said it to anyone in my family, not even Uncle Alphard and Andromeda, and I've never said it to James and he knows I love him, I guess, but I love you. I could say it all day. I could say it in French, _ je t'aime_._"_

I kissed him and kissed him and kissed him. He and I laid there, kissing until it started getting darker, whispering I love you to one another any second that our lips were free. I was in love and I was not ashamed to say it. I was in love with Sirius Black.

"We should get going," he mumbled against my neck.

I sighed. "Okay, okay."

He stood up and pulled me up as well, holding me against his chest for a moment. "I love you."

I smiled. "I could listen to you say that all day."

He grinned. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

I laughed a little and reached on my toes to kiss his jaw.

We walked back to Hogwarts, his arm around my shoulders while I leaned myself against him. We didn't talk on our walk back to the castle, but it was a very comfortable silence. The cold hair hit us forcefully but it didn't phase us. I would look up at him every few steps but he was looking straight ahead, a massive grin on his face.

In that ten to fifteen minute walk, I had never been so completely blissful. Just knowing that someone in the world was in love with me, that wanted me, made me so euphoric that I just couldn't help but have a goofy grin on my face just like him. I knew in that moment though, that there was nothing in the world that was ever going to be more important to me than Sirius. Of course I loved my friends, and Lily especially, but that was nothing like the love I had for Sirius, because it was such a different love. I would do anything for him and now, looking down at his promise ring that now adorned my right hand, I knew that he would do absolutely anything for me as well.

We finally arrived in the castle, some of the last people to get there, and just went straight to the Great Hall, knowing that dinner was going to start within the hour.

The Great Hall was relatively empty, just a few groups of kids here or there, so Sirius and I took our seats at the table and I rest my head against his shoulder.

"Sirius, I have had the most amazing day, thank you so, so much," I said to him, taking my head off of his shoulder so I could look at him.

He smiled. "You're welcome. You know, you didn't tell me if you liked the ring."  
>I made a face. "Are you serious?"<p>

"I'm always-"

I cut him off from his silly pun. "Yes, you're Sirius, I know. Of course, I like the ring! It's beautiful, simple, but it's gorgeous."

He grinned. "I'm glad you like it then."

I rolled my eyes. "I love it."

"Say it."

I knew what he meant without any hints. "I love you, Sirius Black."

He smirked. "I have to admit, it is really nice to hear."

I kissed him slowly, gently. "It's very nice to say. I'm really glad you said it first."

He chuckled. "And why is that?"

"Because I had no idea how I was going to tell you. I probably would have fumbled all of my words and ran off crying or something."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm sure it would have been perfect."

I laughed. "You have much to much faith in me."

"Because I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "That is never going to get old."

He shook his head. "Nope, never."

The rest of our friends joined us, Lily looking absolutely radiant, and Charlie attached to her new seventh year boyfriend. Remus was saying goodbye to Zoe, who saw me and waved happily, and Kendra was kissing Owen before he went off to his table. Lily and James sat across from us, Remus next to Sirius, and Peter next to James who was wearing quite the sour expression.

Lily looked at Sirius and I and raised an eyebrow. "You two look really strange. Did something happen?"

I looked at Sirius and kissed him on the cheek. "What looks strange?"

James looked at his best friend skeptically, his eyebrow raised just like Lily. Suddenly, as if he had just had a silent conversation with Sirius, his jaw dropped and his eyes widened. "You told her you loved her, didn't you?"

Sirius grinned and nodded. "I did."

Lily's jaw dropped as well. "Oh my gosh! Elaine! That's great! That's so cute! Holy cow! Say it to each other now!"

I laughed and looked at Sirius, trying to regain my composure. "Sirius Black, I love you."

He smiled and kissed me quickly. "Elaine Prescott, I love you too."

Lily began to clap enthusiastically and then filled Charlie and Kendra in who were smiling brightly at Sirius and I.

James looked like he was going to burst with happiness. "It's weird, but I'm really, really happy for you two."

I laughed again. "Thanks, James."

"Yeah, thanks mate," Sirius told him, his grin still in tact.

"Bloody hell! Are you two wearing rings?" Charlie asked from across the table, her mouth hanging open.

Sirius chuckled. "I gave her a promise ring and she gave me a crest ring."

Lily was in shock. "You gave her a promise ring! This is so cute."

Sirius shuddered at the word.

I smiled and kissed his cheek once more.

We continued on talking before the food appeared in front of us, and even though I had been stuffing my face all day, I devoured whatever was on my plate. I was really impressed with my appetite as of late, I'm sure Madam Pomfrey would be proud as well. I noticed Dumbledore at his usual place in the hall and he gave me a soft smile.

While we sat there laughing and talking, I realized how lucky I was. I knew that my life was far from perfect, I had suffered incredible losses, learned my true identity, and had developed some strange new magical abilities. But in the midst of all the bad and all the crazy, I had fallen in love. I was in love with the most incredible boy and that, along with my best friends, was all I needed in my life. Yes, I had suffered greatly, but with the people I was surrounding myself with, I had been greatly rewarded indeed.

In my eyes, my life was perfect, because there was no way, just no way, that anyone had it as good as I did.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, Vegas Skies, , rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! The writing is great and the story is wonderful! I'm sure you'll all love it! She just updated another great chapter as well!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

Here we are once more! I again cannot thank everyone enough for their outstanding support of me and my story! Thank you to everyone for their reviews, they just make me love what I do so much more! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their alerts, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And a big thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, I don't even know what to say, but thank you so, so much!

Thank you everyone who has wished me well on my new adventure in college! So far, so good! I haven't been late in a couple of days so all is well!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 27 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started!

This chapter was hard for me to right, I can't lie, it was difficult. Finally, the **M **rating comes in to play. Tell me what you think of it and be honest! I did the best I possibly could, I swear it!

So here is chapter 27 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again so, so much!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Seven<p>

Before I knew it, we were already in March, and that meant two birthdays to celebrate, Sirius's and Remus's. Sirius's birthday was on March the ninth, and Remus's was March the seventh. James, Zoe, and I had decided that we would be throwing them a party together in the Gryffindor common room on March the eighth, the Friday before Sirius's seventeenth birthday. Zoe would be brought in to the common room with Remus, having no clue what was going on, and then later snuck out by Remus with James's invisibility cloak.

I, of course, had my own plans for Sirius's actually birthday, which lucky for him, happened to coincide with a Hogsmeade weekend. The only person that knew anything, was Lily. I had decided to rent out a room for the day in one of the village inns. I was ready to take that next step with Sirius and I was sure that he was more than ready as well. It was probably corny that I chose to do it on his birthday, but I was certain that he thought it would be a good enough gift...along with the lifetime supply of Liquorice Wands and a lifetime subscription to Motorcycle Weekly to get him through life.

To say I was a nervous, jittery wreck, the day of his party, because of the party and what I had planned the following day, was the understatement of the century. There was a part of me that was so excited that I couldn't wait for the times that lied ahead, then, there was the other part of me that was ready to burst in to tears from worry, anxiety, and sheer nerves.

I was, however, enjoying the time I was spending with Zoe, planning for the big shindig. If I thought I liked her before, I adored her these days. Not only was she funny and incredibly sweet, she refused to put up with any of the nonsense the Marauders threw at her, and much like Lily and I, she was always ready to put them right in their place, despite the fact that she was dating the nice Marauder. She spent more of her time yelling at James and Sirius than anything else, though.

I found it quite funny.

Lily seemed to like her a lot as well, so it made things even more fun because the three of us could sit together and bash our beloved boyfriends when they were annoying the hell out of us.

Then, there was Peter. Although he was a Marauder, and always seemed to be attached to James and Sirius because I suppose he looked up to them, he seemed to be shying away from the group, which, worried Remus the most, and Sirius the least. I had never had a preference for Peter, I had always found him a little odd, of course, but in a way, I guess I felt bad for the lad because his best friends were leading slightly different lives.

I had also obviously been continuing my classes with Dumbledore and was pleasantly surprised that my wandless magic had gotten loads better, and my commands within my mind didn't even bother me any more. I was successfully able to make my headmaster eat a vomit flavored Bertie Bott several times, much to his dismay of course.

So, the morning of his party, I woke up and went to breakfast with him and the rest of our friends as usual. James, Zoe, and I had been going to extraordinary lengths to keep the party a secret, the only other besides us three that knew, was Lily because James and I couldn't keep anything from her to save our lives...aside from the fact she could tell within seconds when either of us were up to something.

I was at our table in the Great Hall, in my usual seat next to Sirius, and I couldn't help but bounce my leg to concentrate my nerves on to something else.

Sirius's hand placed itself on my thigh and pushed down to stop the bouncing. "I love you, really I do, but your leg bouncing is driving me really, really insane."

I gave a nervous laugh and willed myself to stop the leg bouncing. "Sorry! I didn't realize I was doing it."

He raised an eyebrow slightly. "Are you okay? You're acting like a jittery mess."

Cue more nervous, maniacal laughter. "I'm fine! Perfect! Me, jittery? Pfft."

He gave me an uneasy smile and then went back to his breakfast.

Classes passed that day way too quickly for my liking, normally I would have welcomed an easy quick day, but today, due to my-er-craziness, I just wanted it to pass slowly. When dinner came, I knew that I was going to be even worse, so Lily went to Professor Slughorn and begged him to give her something for nerves. I had never known she was so good at lying when I heard her tell him the potion was for her because she was already starting to worry about _next _year's exams.

Merlin bless her newly acquired deviance.

I drank the potion before dinner and I hadn't felt that at ease in probably a very long time.

I sat down at the table next to Sirius and sighed in content.

He chuckled and kissed my cheek. "You seem much better than you were throughout the day."

I gave him a lazy smile and rest my head on his shoulder. "I feel better than I did throughout the day."

We continued on with dinner and when we were set to go out of the Great Hall, James gave me a wink, meaning that I was supposed to distract Sirius for one hour before heading back to the common room, and Zoe was supposed to do the same with Remus.

I grabbed Sirius's hand before he started walking up to Gryffindor tower. "Lets go for a walk."

He smiled and put an arm around my shoulder. "Sounds good."

We walked out of the castle and walked to the Black Lake, lying ourselves down by our favorite Beech Tree.

I smiled up at him. "You're going to be old tomorrow."

He rolled his eyes. "How's it going to feel dating an older man?"

I laughed. "I'm not sure, is that a wrinkle I see by your eyes?"

He groaned and then rolled over on top of me and began to tickle me mercilessly, my peals of laughter probably sounding throughout Hogsmeade. "You evil little girl, you're going to be seventeen in a few months time if I am not mistaken."

I shrugged, trying to catch my breath. "I'll probably age more gracefully than you."

He snorted. "You're hilarious, really. So, what are you getting me for my birthday? After all these insults I expect something spectacular."

If he only knew.

I could feel my face reddening significantly. I turned my head so he couldn't see my face.

He, unfortunately, caught on though. "Are you _blushing?_ What kind of present could have you blushing?"

I couldn't look at him, if I looked at him, I was going to either burst in to hysterical giggles from my nerves starting to kick up again, or in to tears because I was slightly humiliated.

He laughed. "Elaine Prescott, what did you get me that could have you blushing the color of Evans' hair?"

I rolled my eyes, struggling beneath him. "Nothing! Stop trying to guess or you'll ruin the surprise. You're such a prat."

He rolled his eyes at me again. "Don't be so dramatic. I'm just merely curious as to what you've gotten me for my birthday."

I tried to roll out from underneath him, but he pinned me down, and kissed me.

"I love you, you know that, right?" He whispered against my lips.

I nodded. "I love you, too."

"Then why are you freaking out about a birthday gift?"

I looked at him, my eyes focused on his, and kissed him softly. "I just want it to be the most perfect birthday you've ever had."

He gave a small smile and then kissed me again. "It's already going to be the most perfect birthday I have ever had."

"Mmm, and why is that?"

"Because this year, this year, I've got you."

That completely melted my heart. All my worries about tomorrow seemed to dissolve completely as I pressed my lips against his. What could I possibly have to worry about when I had someone so wonderful? What could I possibly have to worry about when I had him?

I had nothing to worry about, that was the answer.

After an hour had passed, I suggested to Sirius that he and I should go back to the common room to relax. He reluctantly agreed, apparently he was really enjoying our alone time.

On our way up to Gryffindor Tower, we ran in to Zoe and Remus.

"Oi! Moony, how does it feel to be old? Prescott keeps asking," Sirius asked Remus and then pinched my side affectionately.

Zoe laughed beside him and then gave me a reassuring smile.

Remus looked at me and winked. "Not too bad, I reckon I'll age more gracefully than you anyways."

I laughed.

Sirius scowled. "That is the second time I have heard that today, why?"

I pat his arm and smiled at him before we continued our walk up to the tower.

When we arrived at the portrait hole, I said the password, "Heel Toe Hippogriff," and then walked in behind Sirius and Remus and Zoe next to me.

"SURPRISE!" The entire common room erupted when the two boys walked through the corridor.

Remus laughed and hugged Zoe to him.

Sirius stood there completely dumbfounded. He turned to look at me, both of his eyebrows raised. "Is this part of why you have been acting so jumpy today?"

I shrugged. "Partially. Do you like it?"

He walked over to me in two strides and gave me a bone-crushing hug, lifting me off my feet and spinning me. "I love it! This is brilliant, thank you!"

I laughed lightly as he put me down and kissed me. "Thank Zoe and James too!"

He nodded and gave Zoe a small hug, and then ran over to James, picking him up and throwing him in the air a couple of times.

Boys will be boys.

I walked over to where Lily sat. The common room was decorated nicely, a massive banner reading 'Happy Birthday Moony and Padfoot' hung over the fireplace. The music was loud and students were dancing around. I smiled at Lily. "I think this was a success."

She nodded in agreement. "I think so too! I'm not sure if I have ever seen Sirius surprised, it's like he still doesn't believe that people care about him."

I looked over at him as he and James messed around, and smiled. "Well, he'd be insane to think we don't care about him."

She shrugged. "I agree. Look, I've been wanting to tell you something."

I gave her a curious look, my interest caught. "Go ahead, then."

"Elaine, I know that I'm sometimes mean to Sirius, and I tell you sometimes that I think he's a really annoying toerag-which he definitely is sometimes-but, I just want you to know, that I think you and him are perfect for one another. He really loves you and he's good for you, especially now after everything. And that I'm really, really happy for you, you deserve the best and you've found it," she told me, a small smile on her lips.

I could feel tears brimming my eyes. I hugged her. "I love you, Lily. And you know what, I feel the same way about you and James. I adore you guys together."

She grinned and looked over at her boyfriend. "They're quite dorky, aren't they?"

Zoe walked over to where we were, leaving Remus with his friends. "They're exceptionally dorky."

I laughed while watching the scene in front of me. The boys were now transforming each other's clothes, hair, eyes, anything you could imagine. "They act like they're four when they are together, Merlin love them."

A few more hours passed, and when everyone had decided that they had had enough of the awful firewhiskey and the comedy show that was the Marauders, everyone went up to their dorms. Remus was on his way to take Zoe to her common room, and Sirius and I were standing at the top of the girls dormitory, waiting for me to go to sleep.

"I had a lot of fun tonight. Thank you, Prescott," he told me, wrapping his arms around me.

I smiled and kissed him. "I'm glad. We better get to sleep, you've got quite the day ahead of you tomorrow."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you more."

He rolled his eyes. "Impossible." He kissed me once more and began to walk to his dormitory.

"Hey! Sirius, wait!"

He turned around to look at me.

I smiled. "Happy Birthday!"

He grinned and then walked in to his dorm.

I did the same.

The next day, Sirius's birthday, I woke up with butterflies which had somehow mutated to massive pterodactyls flying about in my stomach. I was completely nervous and hadn't had that great of a sleep. I was the first one up in the dorm like most of the time these days, and I took a long, scorching shower, the scalding water working wonders on my nerves.

I dressed in a rush and did the instant drying spell on my hair, leaving it straight down. I grabbed my shower bag and walked back in to my dorm, and sighed.

Lily stirred in her bed and then she sat up and saw that I was awake. "Today is the day, right?"

I nodded. I had only told Lily and Zoe what my plans for Sirius's birthday were at this point, Zoe having learned last night. "Yes, I think I'm going to vomit."

She made a face. "That's disgusting. Snap out of it, Elaine. Everything is going to be fine, okay? You want to, he wants to. Things will go perfectly, I'm sure of it."

I tried to smile but failed miserably. "When you and James decide to I hope you're not even half as nervous as I am."

"Why are you so nervous?"

I bit my lip. "It's going to hurt! That's why."

She giggled. "You ninny. Go downstairs and claim your man, please. Have a good day and don't forget the contraceptive spell I found for you."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, you're right, you're totally right. Bye, Lils! I'll see you later!"

"Good luck! Love you!"

"Love you too!"

I walked downstairs and saw that the common room was slowly filling up, groups of students getting ready to go to Hogsmeade. I saw that Sirius was waiting for me by the portrait hole like usual, so I walked over to where he was and hugged myself to him. I took in his scent and smiled, liquorice with a hint of his cologne. The perfect combination.

He bent down a little and kissed me.

"Happy Birthday!"

He smiled and kissed me again. "Thank you for the lifetime subscription, I think I'm obsessed with motorcycles now, oh, and I got your mass quantities of Liquorice Wands already, thank you. How did you manage to get them in to the boys' dorm?"

I winked. "That's for me to know and for you to never find out." Remus had brought them in for me a day or two before and hid them with his things actually.

He rolled his eyes. "You have to be nice to me today, it's my birthday."

I shrugged. I supposed being around him made things easier. "Whatever you say. So, can we go? I figured we could grab something to eat before going to your surprise."

He nodded. "Lets just go straight to the kitchens and eat there."

I raised an eyebrow. "And how are we going to do that?"

He smirked. "I can't believe I haven't shown you how I get to the kitchens. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and led me down to the Great Hall but then through another corridor and down some stairs-as if we were going to the Hufflepuff dormitories-which landed us in front of a massive painting of fruit. I looked around in awe. It was a hall identical to that of the one we ate in every day.

I raised an eyebrow at him. "Why are we staring at a painting of fruit?"

He grinned. "Tickle the pair for me, will you?"

I lifted a hand to the painting, looking at him skeptically.

"Go on," he urged, a smile on his glorious face.

I tickled the pair, well, really I just sort of rubbed the painting, and then, in response to my touch, it began to giggle and in seconds it turned in to a green door knob. "What in the bloody hell?"

Sirius laughed, grabbed the door knob and then pushed it open.

My mouth hung open.

It was the Hogwarts kitchen and although it looked like a large kitchen that just produced mass quantities of delicious food, I was surprised because there were hundreds of house elves running about.

"They work in the kitchens?" I asked quietly.

Sirius nodded as one tiny house elf with gigantic green eyes scurried over to us.

"Master Black! And his mistress! What can Wanda do for her young master?" The tiny house elf piped up, bowing at Sirius and I.

My eyes widened.

Sirius smiled easily. "Wanda, this is Elaine Prescott. How about the usual for breakfast? And some pumpkin juice."

She nodded eagerly. "Yes! Of course, Master Black, Mistress Prescott, right away!" She was gone in an instant and out of thin air appeared a small, round table with two chairs and two plates piled up with food with two mugs of pumpkin juice.

Wanda was back and bowed again.

"Thank you, Wanda, that is all," Sirius told her.

She bowed once more and then scampered off to the rest of the elves.

I looked at Sirius, my eyes still wide. "What the-"

He cut me off. "To answer all of your questions, yes those are actual house elves, yes they work in the Hogwarts kitchens, and yes I've been coming to the kitchens since first year."

I scowled. "And I used to think you were so cool nicking stuff from the kitchens when really they just throw food at you."

He chuckled. "It's nice to know you used to think I was cool."

I laughed. "It's so like you to only catch that in the sentence."

He smirked before diving in to his breakfast and I soon followed suit.

When we were finished, the plates, silverware, mugs, table, and chairs disappeared after we stood. Wanda, obviously Sirius's favorite of the elves, ran up to us and bowed.

"Is there anything else Wanda can do for young Master Sirius and young Mistress Elaine?" She asked, her ears perking up slightly at the idea of being able to help us.

I smiled warmly at her. "Thank you Wanda, but I think we'll be leaving. Thanks for everything!"

She beamed at me, bowed once more, and then ran off back to work while Sirius and I left the kitchens and began our walk towards Hogsmeade.

He wrapped an arm around my waist, pulling me close to him, and kissing my cheek.

"Are you enjoying your birthday so far?" I asked, my tone light and hope-filled.

He grinned. "Of course. Exponentially better than any others, and all because of you."

I smiled. "You really know how to charm the pants off a girl." I smacked a hand to my forehead realizing my poor choice of words.

He laughed loudly, the sound booming on the surrounding trees just before entering the village. "That may be so, but I haven't had much luck trying to charm the pants off of you. Merlin knows I've tried."

I chuckled a little nervously.

He kissed my cheek once more as we descended in to Hogsmeade, leaving Hogwarts behind us. "So, I know you want it to be a surprise, but I've got to ask because I'm not sure where we're going, so, where _are _we going?"

I smiled. "Um, I've kind of brought a blindfold."

He raised both of his eyebrows. "Um, Elaine-"

"You love me, right?"

"Yes, of course."

"So, trust me, Sirius. You're going to really like this surprise, I swear it."

He sighed. "Blindfold me, lovely."

I grinned and pulled the black cloth out of my bag. "Okay, just relax."

He nodded.

I walked behind him and stood on my tiptoes, pulling the cloth in front of his eyes and then making a neat knot in the back of his head with it. I then walked in front of him and waved my hands in front of his eyes and made silly faces. "Good, you can't see, right?"

He shook his head. "Bump me in to anything and I'm chasing you in my animagus form up a tree."

I laughed and then wrapped one of my arms around his waist-he did the same to me-so that I could lead him to the inn. "I'm not going to bump you in to anything you lovable oaf."

He groaned. "You can't see it but I'm totally rolling my eyes at you."

I laughed at him once more and led him to the inn which was in the farthest end of Hogsmeade. I had always known it was there and the occasional Gryffindor mentioned it was student friendly for boyfriends and girlfriends who wanted to-er-have some alone time. We finally arrived at the front of it and I gently led him up three steps and inside. I motioned to the owner of it to be quiet and she nodded. I then sat him down on one of the plushy chairs near the stairs. "Give me a moment, okay?"

"Hurry up, this is so weird! This place smells really nice so I know we're not in any pubs. Hmm, where are we?" He pondered to himself but nevertheless speaking out loud.

I grinned and ran to the front desk. "Thanks! I'm trying to keep it a secret for as long as possible-he's trying to deduce where we are right now, he said it smells too nice in here."

She laughed and kept a warm smile on her face. "No problem, dearie. Here's your key. Have fun!"

I laughed in complete disbelief that this kind, elderly woman was practically telling me 'go on, dearie! Get it on with your totally hot boyfriend!' "Thanks!" I grabbed the key and tucked it in to my pocket and then ran to get Sirius.

I took his hand in mine and then helped him up. "Sirius, we're going to be walking up a flight of stairs, okay? Hold on to me."

He nodded and took hold of my waist like before. "Where in the bloody hell are we?" He muttered to himself while we started walking up the steps.

After what felt like an unbearable amount of time, the pterodactyls reappeared in my stomach as we reached the final step and I led him to our room. I held on to his hand firmly and then unlocked the door with my spare hand. I shut the door behind me and walked him in front of the bed.

I looked around before taking the cloth off of him and smiled. It was perfect. A large bed with what looked like very warm and cozy blankets, a small window overlooking Hogsmeade, and then your typical bedroom stuff. It was just really quaint and cute. I stood behind him like I had before, reached up, and untied his blindfold.

He spun around to look at me and then looked around the room, a skeptical look on his beautiful face.

I bit my lip. "This is your surprise."

He once more looked around and then at the bed and then back at me, a wicked grin on his face. "Is this bed for what I think this bed is for?"

I nodded while staring at my hands.

"_You're _my birthday present?"

Once more, I nodded, my eyes not leaving my hands.

He took a step forward and pulled me to him, forcing me to look up at him. "You're by far the greatest birthday present I'm ever going to have. This is why you have been so nervous and jittery the past couple of days then?"

"Yes. Is that dumb?"

He shook his head. "It's your first time, it's okay to be nervous."

I smiled a little, his words reassuring me.

He spun us around so that my back was to the bed and he gently pushed me back, lying himself on top of me. My heart began to speed up before his lips were even against mine, and when they were, I could feel the pounding not just in my chest but in my throat. He kissed me hungrily, his lips moving forcefully against mine.

I responded just as strongly to him, my hands tangling in his hair. His hands went to my jacket and he undid the buttons on it, throwing it off to the side, leaving me in a thin, long sleeve t-shirt. My hands then went to his jacket and pushed it off of his shoulders, leaving him in just his plain black t-shirt.

The kiss grew more and more tense. I could feel my body heating up beneath my t-shirt and jeans. Slowly, I lowered my hands to the hem of his t-shirt and he let me pull it off of his head. His body was warm beneath my fingertips as I ran them up and down his flat stomach. He moved his hands down to my t-shirt as well, tracing the skin just below the hem, leaving me shivering before finally tugging my shirt over my head, while I was left in my white bra and jeans.

He grinned at the sight of me. "You've got more clothes on than me." He gently ran his fingers, light as a feather, across my stomach.

I gave a breathless laugh. "Shut up."

We continued kissing when his lips went to my neck and his hands traveled down to the hem of my jeans, slowly unbuttoning them and tugging the zipper down. My heart was pounding as he began to pull them down. I lifted myself up slightly so that he could pull them down properly and I finally kicked them off as they reached my feet.

"Now look who's wearing more clothing," I murmured against his lips, and then moving to his neck like he had with me. He didn't bother in letting me rip his pants off of him, he did that all on his own. It finally left him in a pair of black boxers that hugged him very tightly, well, more tightly now that his excitement was growing considerably.

I could _feel _his excitement against my thigh.

I stopped him for a moment. "Um, I know where this is going to lead and stuff, but I learned a contraceptive spell."

He smiled and kissed me softly. "Okay, here." He hung over the bed and then pulled my wand out of my jeans and handed it to me.

I took the wand, pointed it at myself, and then muttered the spell and tossed the wand back to the floor on top of my jeans. "Okay, where were we?"

He grinned and pulled me back under him, kissing me forcefully. He wrapped his arms around me and then slowly crept them up my back and unclasped my bra in a second. He pulled it off and he smiled broadly. I, on the other hand, blushed profusely.

He chuckled and kissed me. "I can honestly say, I'm not sure which of your body parts is my favorite."

I rolled my eyes, feeling better that he was joking slightly.

His next move was about my panties, he didn't even bother taking them off of me, he literally tore them off, muttering to me against my neck that we could fix them after. So I was the first one completely naked.

"Boxers. Off. Now." I murmured against his lips.

He smiled against them and kicked them off. We kissed for a bit longer when he finally pushed my legs apart and then looked at me, his eyes darker than usual, and his breathing erratic. "Listen, if I hurt you, tell me to stop, do you understand? You're much more important to me than my pleasure."

I nodded, ready to start. As nervous as I was before, I was way too excited at that point. "Go. I trust you."

He spread my legs just a little further and with one languid push, he thrust in to me slowly. At first the pain was the thing I felt immediately, it hurt and was slightly uncomfortable, but then, as if my body had completely given itself up to him, the intense amount of pleasure I felt was blinding.

I gasped, my mouth forming an 'o'. Now I knew what all those other, older Gryffindors were talking about. This was incredible!

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice husky and breathless.

I nodded. "Go." I wiggled my hips against his.

He smirked and then pulled back before thrusting himself back in.

I raked my nails downs his back as he arched in to my touch. His hands and lips felt like they were everywhere, my skin flaming up in the trail of kisses he left down my chest and neck.

There was no way that I could explain what I was feeling. In that time while he and I were so completely connected, I never felt so damn _good. _He built up a rhythm which I kept up with perfectly. If I had the option, I would never stop.

"Ugh, Sirius," I moaned against the skin of his shoulder while he kissed and sucked on the crook of my neck roughly.

He smiled against my skin. "I love you so damn much."

I grinned, his body slamming in to mine. "I love you-ugh!-too."

He chuckled.

We continued on like that for Merlin knows how long. The pressure I was feeling in the pit of my stomach, the build up of pleasure and sheer ecstasy radiating throughout my body, was so amazing that it felt like I was having an out-of-body experience it was so incredible. I was glad that there were silencing spells on all the rooms-something else I had learned through some of the older Gryffindors throughout my years at Hogwarts-because every time he pushed in to me, I would scream his name, every time louder than the last.

Finally, there came a point where I just couldn't take it any more. The pleasure and pressure were becoming too much, but I knew that I could officially die happy.

"Sirius-I-can't," I murmured in strangled breaths.

"Go-ahead-I-can't-either," he grunted.

Then, as if the stars had aligned, I let go of all the pressure and with a final scream of Sirius's name I completely let go. He did the same, just seconds after me, moaning my name in to mouth as I kissed him fully on the lips and tugged on his lengthy hair.

He rolled over, pulling me on top of him, totally spent. For a while, the only thing one could hear in the room was our panting as our sticky bodies attempted to regain it's composure.

I looked up at him and gave a very lazy smile. "That was the most incredible experience of my life."

He grinned. "You're sure you were a virgin? That was amazing."

I laughed. "I'm sure. Wow, we can do that all the time now!"

He laughed loudly and kissed me wherever he could reach. "I love you, Elaine Prescott. You have made me the happiest guy in the entire world."

I smiled and kissed his shoulder. "I love you, too."

He kissed me again, this time a little more provocatively, egging me on slightly and teasing me with his tongue. "Ready for round two?"

I smirked. "Bring it on, Black."

The rest of our day was spent in each other's arms putting as much practice in to my newly acquired taste as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, Vegas Skies, , rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is sure to love! It's exceptionally well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I know you'll all love it!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

Here we are once more! I again cannot thank everyone enough for their outstanding support of me and my story! Thank you to everyone for their reviews, they just make me love what I do so much more! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their alerts, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And a big thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, I don't even know what to say, but thank you so, so much!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 28 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started! I've got so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead-it is definitely safe to say that there is alot more to come for this story!

This is a relatively important chapter! I found it also pretty challenging to write but it had to be done. I hope it makes sense and comes off how I wanted it to!

So here is chapter 28 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again lots and lots!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Eight<p>

Two weeks after mine and Sirius's incredible Hogsmeade date, another Hogsmeade weekend made an appearance-the one that Zoe was supposed to join the girls and I for our girls' day. To say that Sirius and I had taken total advantage of our new activity was putting it very, very lightly. It was scary, but he had turned me in to some insane sex-crazed maniac, I wanted to do it all the bloody time. He didn't mind of course. We honestly, and since there was no other way to say this, did it everywhere. His dorm room when the boys were out, my dorm room when the girls were out, exceptionally late when the common room was empty, the Shrieking Shack one night, on a dark hillside in Hogsmeade another night, and, much to my chagrin, in a broom cupboard after lunch one afternoon.

It was awful, but I was absolutely loving it.

Obviously Lily knew, and Zoe too, but I hadn't told Charlie and Kendra about anything. Actually, since returning from the holidays, Lily and I had been spending less and less time with them. It was sad to say, but we were just growing apart. It was strange though, but, it almost felt as if they were mad at us but I just couldn't put my finger on it.

The morning of our Hogsmeade date with Zoe, Lily and I had just finished getting ready when we noticed that Charlie and Kendra hadn't even made moves to get out of bed.

"Guys, we're leaving soon, aren't you coming?" I asked, kicking my shower bag under my bed and attempting to pull a boot on my foot at the exact same time, not an easy task if I might say.

Charlie looked over at Kendra and then back at me, some emotion flashing in her eyes but I couldn't grasp it. "Elaine, we're not going out with you guys today."

I looked at Lily and frowned. "Why not?"

Lily gave me a weird look. "Yeah, Charlie, why not?"

"Look, obviously you two haven't noticed, but I don't really like Zoe," Charlie said while shrugging and picking up a bag off the floor and dumping its contents on to her four-poster bed.

"What?" I blurted out, glaring at Charlie.

She sighed. "Elaine, I don't like her. She's with Remus, how could you possibly think that I like her?"

Lily gave a hard laugh.

"Why are you laughing?" Kendra asked while sitting up in her bed.

"Because that's the dumbest thing I have ever head, Charlie," Lily told her, folding her arms over her chest.

I was completely dumbstruck. "Charlie, don't you have a boyfriend?"

Charlie rolled her eyes. "Yes, I do."

My eyes narrowed. "Than I happen to agree with Lily, that is the dumbest thing I have ever heard," I replied, going to stand over next to Lily.

Kendra gave me a nasty look.

"I'm sorry, Kendra, is there a problem?" I questioned.

"Elaine, you are no one to talk. If someone else was dating Sirius and we became friends with her, how would you feel?" She shot back.

"If she was as great as Zoe than I would probably hate my life but if she was a bitch than I'd be acting like a child, just how Charlie is acting right now when there is absolutely no reason not to like Zoe," I said easily. Zoe definitely didn't deserve to be hated. "Especially if I had a boyfriend like Grant who was totally in love with me."

Charlie lifted a shoulder and then let it drop. "Doesn't matter, I don't like her, I don't have to put up with her. Grant has nothing to do with this either so don't bring him in to this."

Lily rolled her eyes beside me. "How old are you Charlie? Five? Someone stole your pumpin pasty at snack time?"

If there was ever a moment in my life where I wanted to just fling my arms around Lily, it was right then and there. That was singularly one of the best lines I had ever heard come out of her mouth.

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nice."

Kendra stood up, total malice masking her face. "You two are so stupid. You're throwing away a friendship that we have had for six years for Remus's girlfriend? If this was the other way around things would be so different and you two would be the ones chastising us!"

"You obviously don't know what we would do because you obviously don't know anything about us!" I shouted, completely exasperated, this was such a stupid fight, such a waste of breath that my head was spinning.

"You know what, Elaine? Screw you. And you too, Lily. Have fun with your new best friend." Charlie said while stalking off to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes and glared at Kendra. "You and your best friend need to get your priorities straight because you're both acting like a bunch of jealous, immature prats. Lets go Lily." I took her arm and we exited our dorm.

What in the world had just happened? Charlie was mad at Lily and I because we were friends with Zoe, but to me, that made no sense, especially now because she was dating a really good guy in Grant. She was jealous of Zoe, that much was true, because she had gotten what Charlie never could, Remus. It was definitely sad in a way, because we had been friends for so long, but I couldn't tolerate that kind of ignorance.

Lily and I hit the last step in the common room and walked over to each of our boyfriends who were all waiting patiently for us.

I sat next to Sirius and rest my head on his shoulder and sighed. "We just had a major melt down in the dorm."

He frowned after kissing the top of my head. "And why is that?"

I dropped my voice to a whisper, putting my lips at his ear, "Charlie and Kendra hate Lily and I because we're friends with Zoe. Charlie is jealous that Zoe has Remus despite the fact that she has Grant."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "They're so stupid. Personally, I like Hurley, and she seems to really like you and Evans."

I nodded and kissed him. "I happen to agree. Forget it, I don't want to talk about it any more. What are you doing today?"

Sirius shrugged. "The boys and I are going to go to Hogsmeade, get some drinks at the Hog's Head since we're all of age now, then we're going to go to Zonko's and buy the place out, come back, and ruin Filch's day. Pretty good, eh?"

I laughed and kissed him again. "Merlin, I love you."

He sighed. "I'm Sirius, not Merlin, but nevertheless, I love you too. What are you girls going to do today?"

I rolled my eyes and pushed him playfully. "Walk around Hogsmeade, get some food at the Three Broomsticks, sweets at Honeyduke's. The usual."

He chuckled and kissed me again. "Okay, have fun, be safe, and I love you."

I kissed his forehead. "Love you too, Merlin-I mean Sirius!"

He went to grab me when I stood but I was too quick and ran over to Lily, snatching her by the arm and going towards the portrait hole.

"Oi! Bring me some Liquorice Wands, please!" Sirius begged from the couch.

I laughed. "What happened to the lifetime supply I gave you two weeks ago?"

He waved a hand in the hair. "It's scary, I go through them like they're going extinct!"

I laughed again, my boyfriend the liquorice maniac. "Have fun guys! Remus, we'll take care of Zoe!" I said to them while we exited the corridor.

I could hear Remus laugh as the door closed.

Lily and I ran down to the entrance of Hogsmeade where Zoe was already waiting for us. When she saw us she smiled but then frowned just seconds after.

"Where are Charlie and Kendra? I thought that they would be joining us?" Zoe asked while hugging each of us.

I sighed. "Charlie and Kendra are giant poofs, forget them, okay?"

She still frowned. "They don't like me, do they?"

Lily put an arm around her shoulder and then one around mine. "Zoe, they're stupid, okay? Charlie is jealous because you got something that she has always wanted, and even though we used to support her on this, Elaine and I can both agree that we think you are a much better fit for Remus, than Charlie will ever be."

Zoe smiled slightly. "You didn't fight over me with them, did you?"

I bit my lip. "Zoe, it's fine, okay? It has obviosly been bubbling in the cauldron for some time now."

She frowned again. "But you four have been friends for ages! You can't just pick me over them."

I rolled my eyes. "To late, we already did. Unless, you want Lily and I to leave?"

"No! Of course not, I just-"

Lily laughed. "Zoe, stop it right now or I'm going to have Elaine hex you in to oblivion. It's fine, forget it."

I nodded. "You don't want me to hex you."

She smirked. "No, I definitely don't."

The three of us walked to the Three Broomsticks first for some food. I was pleasantly surprised to see the same old witch that Sirius and I had sort of made snog the bars man, who was attending to her at that precise moment. I couldn't help but smile, I felt like I had actually done something good in a convoluted way.

Lily went to the counter and ordered us some food and then sat back down with us.

"Can we please bash our boyfriends now? I've been waiting for this for weeks," Lily mused, taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair.

I laughed. "You go first since you're so eager to start."

She grinned. "James is making me nuts! I love him, really I do, but he's so batty. Just a few days ago in Transfiguration, he made me listen to him and his perfect plan to drive Filch insane which is funny, really! But, we were in class! I wanted to learn."

I snorted in to my butterbeer that the bars man had brought over with our food. "Why don't you just tell him to shut up in class?"

Zoe giggled beside me. "She's right, Lily. The classroom is like your sanctuary, he can't disturb you there."

I laughed again.

Lily sighed. "Okay, then, I'll tell him. He'll be fine, won't he?"

I rolled my eyes. "Lilypop, he's got his head shoved so far up your arse that you could tell him to feed himself to the Giant Squid and he would. He won't mind mind being quiet in class. He'll just turn around and bother Sirius and I, we don't have some brainy reputation to uphold-in fact, I'm pretty sure McGonagall is ready to turn us in to tea cozies."

She frowned at my words. "Doesn't Sirius bother you in class?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I can't really pay much attention with him as it is, but, my Dad taught me how to enchant quills as a kid and I figured out how to make it write whatever the professor says so I can get all the notes."

Lily's mouth hung open. "Why hadn't I thought of that?"

I shrugged. "I'm more logical, obviously."

She threw her napkin at me.

Zoe and I laughed.

"Your turn, Zoe. Bash Remus!" Lily said cheerfully.

I smiled. "What bad thing can she possibly say about Remus? He's the nice Marauder, remember?"

She bit her lip.

My jaw dropped. "Bloody hell! You do have something bad to say! I'm so excited. It's like the sodding apocalypse. Go on, then!"

Lily laughed. "Be nice, Elaine!"

I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Look, you two cannot tell a soul, especially not James or Sirius, okay?"

This was going to be good.

"Okay," Lily and I said in unison.

She let out a long breath. "The other day Remus and I were snogging in my dorm, and it was completely empty, the other girls had left to go study and I said they wouldn't be back for hours and so I thought I could convince Remus to sort of-well, you know."

I laughed. "You tried to get him to have sex with you."

She blushed. "Shh! But yes, that's what I _tried _to do."

Lily couldn't hide her giggles. "And you were unsuccessful?"

She nodded. "The bloody boy is a saint! He said that we should wait to make it more special and of course that like, melted my heart! Because no normal boy would say that, but I really want to, and he's a male, he's got to want to too, right?"

"Make it special for him, then!" I said from across the table, sipping on my butterbeer. "If that's how he wants it to be, you plan it. Don't wait around for him."

Lily nodded. "I can't say much because James and I haven't but, Sirius and Elaine have and it was pretty much all her doing."

Zoe grinned. "That's right! You two can barely keep your hands off of each other these days."

I smiled. "Wait till you try it and see how you feel a few days after, you'll be pulling poor Remus in to broom cupboards left and right."

"Elaine!" Lily squeaked through her giggles.

I laughed. "It's true! Lily, do you have any plans to lose it sometime soon?"

She shook her head at me. "No. I love him but I'm not ready for that yet. Believe me, you'll be the first to know when I'm ready, probably before him, isn't that sad?"

Zoe and I both laughed.

"So you've got nothing bad to say about Sirius, Elaine?" Lily asked while pushing her plate away.

I smirked. "Nope, I've got no complaints. He's perfect."

Lily fake gagged. "You're so sappy, it's disgusting."

I rolled my eyes. "Coming from Miss Virginal over here."

She blushed. "You cow."

Zoe laughed.

After the Three Broomsticks, we made our way around Hogsmeade, walking around and entering each of the little shops. While at Gladrags Wizardwear, a little shop where you could buy all types of wizarding clothing, I picked up a pair of socks that screamed if they got too smelly. I, unable, to suppress my inner child, bought them for Sirius.

We then decided to see if we could sneak up on the boys if they were in Zonko's and walked our way there. Although we thought we were being quite the little sleuths, our plan was put to a halt when a body crashed in to mine, pulling me in to a hug from behind.

His bark of a laugh was uncanny.

I tried to catch my breath since he had just scared the living daylights out of me. "Sirius!" I was still excited to see him though. Only a few hours away from him and I already missed him.

He kissed my cheek. "Hello, lovely! Were you off to Zonko's?"

I nodded. "We were going to sneak up on you but, obviously that didn't work."

He grinned. "We can go with you. So much for boys' and girls' days, huh? Did you miss me?"

I smiled and kissed him. "What a silly question, of course not."

He growled and I pulled out of his arms to run away. I shrieked when he got close but I was able to successfully run all the way to Zonko's with him on my trail. Once I was close, I turned back for just a fraction of a second to see him, which ended up being a horrible mistake.

I ran straight in to Antonin Dolohov.

I hit the floor hard with a loud grunt. Sirius was at my side in seconds, his wand already out while James, Remus, Lily, and Zoe caught up to us, each of them taking a stance behind Sirius and I.

Antonin was of average height, with dark curly hair, dark brown eyes, and a round face. His eyes narrowed at me as they looked down at me over his pointed nose, and then he grinned, baring his yellow-stained teeth. "Well, well, well. Isn't this a pleasant surprise? Elaine Heron, the honor is all mine, I can assure you."

I gulped. I didn't even look like Ella, how was this possible? How could he recognize me? "I don't know what you are talking about. What's a Heron?"

Sirius grabbed on to my arm tightly.

Antonin gave a hard laugh. "Dear, you have Ella's eyes of course! All Heron women have those blue eyes. You must know of your real birth mother, she had quite the talent when she was in school. She passed it on to you, of course. You have her animagus as well."

I bit my lip. Fuck. If he knew than that meant Voldemort knew, whatever protection my mother had put up for me was going down the drain. So he went to school with my Mum, that I hadn't expected.

"She was beautiful, too. Such a shame she picked an idiot like your father."

My blood boiled beneath my skin. "My father was not an idiot," I said between my teeth.

He laughed again. "The Dark Lord will be very pleased to know of your existence. I wasn't sure before, of course, there were rumors that Ella had a daughter, and well, here she is. I thought the students within Hogwarts were lying, and yet, here you are."

My nostrils flared. I had one chance to get out of this, just one before he realized what I was trying to do. I could curse his mind so that he would forget everything with my wandless magic, but, it would be difficult, possibly tiring.

I looked at Sirius and caught his eye. _Sirius, I'm going to charm his memory, okay? If I black out after because I haven't tried it, don't freak out! Take me to Dumbledore, I'll be fine. It's the only chance I've got since he's going to reply to Voldemort._

He gave me a slight nod.

Antonin was still smiling. "You're not going to say anything for yourself, Elaine? Beg for your mercy even?"

"I'd rather die than beg you for anything you slimy, disgusting, pathetic excuse for a human being. I hope you rot in hell," I said angrily.

His eyes widened and just as he was reaching for his wand, I focused myself on him and muttered the spell to charm his memory under my breath once, twice, three times, before finally, he went flying back and crashed in to a a carriage that was outside of the joke shop.

I stumbled back, and before hitting the ground, Sirius caught me, setting me down on the floor carefully. "Check on him, I'm okay."

He kissed me quickly and then ran over to where Antonin was.

"What's your name?" Sirius asked him as he stirred.

Antonin blinked and scratched his head. "I'm not sure lad, do you happen to know it?"

I sighed in relief and then began to feel very, very light headed.

Sirius was safe, and our friends were safe. We'd all be fine for the time being. Surprisingly, that fact made me feel better despite what had just happened.

I passed out on the soft ground.

**Sirius's (P.O.V.)**

I was there in Professor Dumbledore's office, pacing back and forth. I was so infuriated. How was it possible that Dolohov had gotten in to Hogsmeade, not once, but twice in the last year without being caught? He was a bloody Death Eater! It was complete bullshit! And here was Dumbledore, calm as a cucumber, sitting at his desk with his hands folded and his stupid blue eyes twinkling.

I groaned. "Professor, he could have gotten her! How are you so calm? This is Elaine we're talking about, alright? Not some finky first year! Anything could have happened."

He sighed. "Sirius, I know you are worried about her and what happened today-I, too, am incredibly disappointed that Antonin was able to go unnoticed in to the wizarding village, he could have harmed any student had he wished."

I kicked at nothing. "Sir, he didn't want anyone, he wanted _her_! He knew, he bloody knew about her and her family and-and-"

"Sirius, you should be thankful that she is alright. I know how much you love her but-"

"YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING!" I shouted. "SHE'S MY WHOLE WORLD AND ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPENED TO HER! ANYTHING!"

He blinked. The bastard just blinked. "Are you done yelling?"

I was panting. I had to admit I did feel a little bit better.

"I will be going to extraordinary measures to make sure that Elaine will be safe the remainder of the year, Sirius, I promise. Look at it this way, Elaine was able to successfully defeat a Death Eater twice her age who knew more dark magic than anyone could ever imagine- I wouldn't worry so much about Elaine, Sirius. She is quite exceptional. Now go on to the hospital wing, she'll be waking up soon and want to see you, I'm sure."

I glared at him for a moment longer before leaving to make my way to the hospital wing. "Bloody old coot. '_I wouldn't worry about Elaine, Sirius. She'll be fine, Sirius. She is quite exceptional, Sirius.'_" I grumbled to myself the whole way up to the infirmary.

He may have been able to keep his cool over this, but I sure as hell wasn't. He and I weren't just talking about anyone, he and I were talking about the single handed most important person in my life, the girl I loved more than anything in the entire world. Who knows what the fuck I would have done if something would have happened to her. She wasn't just some girl or some stupid fling or a good shag-even though she definitely was-she was my best friend, my companion, my lover, my partner in crime, my, Merlin I hated this phrase but, she was my soul mate. I knew that for sure. There was no one else out there in the world for me besides Elaine Prescott. I was willing to do anything for her because she was worth more to me than my own life.

I saw her lying down in the small hospital bed, Hurley and Evans at each of her sides. Evans was sobbing like usual, still freaked out about what had happened.

I had to admit, I was a little shaken up as well. Anything could have happened.

I pulled a chair up to her, and rest my head on the bar on the side of her bed. She looked so peaceful, like she was simply asleep. Her hair was fanned out around her pillow, and it looked like there was a small smile on her lips.

I shook my head, only my girlfriend could be smiling in her sleep after being attacked by a sodding Death Eater.

"Sirius, do you think what Elaine did was permanent?" Evans asked, her tone barely above a whisper.

"Yes, I do. Memory charms are really difficult and if he didn't even know his name than she did a really powerful one."

Hurley sighed. "How did she do it, though? I don't get it."

Evans looked at me for a moment than back at Remus's girlfriend. "Elaine can explain that better to you than any of us can."

Hurley nodded and went back to staring at Elaine.

"He could have killed her or us, or all of us, actually," Evans mumbled.

"I know," I muttered.

"You better be good to her, Black," Evans said through her teeth.

I rolled my eyes. "As if I could ever be anything else to her. If you hadn't noticed, I love her."

She sighed. "I sure hope so."

"What d'you mean you-"

"Why are my best friend and boyfriend fighting?"

I looked at Elaine, a grin forming on my face, as one easily slid on to hers. I leaned forward and kissed her. "Your best friend is a nimrod."

Evans jumped up and hugged her, Hurley following soon after.

I held on to her hand, kissing the back of it. "Glad to have you back, lovely."

She smiled. "What happened to Dolohov?"

"Dumbledore called the Ministry and they came and got him. Straight to Azkaban, no trial for him." I told her, my voice exceptionally cheery.

"Good. How was he after my memory charm?"

I grinned. "Dumb as a bag of rocks-not like he was brilliant before either."

She laughed, a sound that I had become so overjoyed in hearing, I sometimes thought I could hear it in my sleep.

"How did you do it, Elaine?" Hurley asked softly.

Elaine glanced at me. "Here we go again."

I laughed and then rest my head on the bar of her bed again, ready for her to tell her story to her new friend. As she began to tell Hurley her real life story, I smiled. Dumbledore was certainly right about something, she was truly exceptional.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is sure to love! It's exceptionally well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I know you'll all love it! She has been exceptionally supportive of my story so she deserves a million thanks!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She's also given me some great ideas as to where my story is going to go! She's been a real life saver!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

Here we are once more! I again cannot thank everyone enough for their outstanding support of me and my story! Thank you to everyone for their reviews, they just make me love what I do so much more! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their alerts, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And a big thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, I don't even know what to say, but thank you so, so much!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 28 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started! I've got so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead-it is definitely safe to say that there is alot more to come for this story! I can't even estimate how many more chapters there will be, but so long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write!

So there 6th year is finally coming to a close! I made it a really long year lol! There will be a couple of explanations in this chapter-some that I've been asked about a lot!

So here is chapter 29 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again lots and lots!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Twenty-Nine<p>

Our final days at Hogwarts had finally arrived. After my encounter with Antonin Dolohov, Sirius and I had decided not to go to Hogsmeade any more, just in case, which was fine with me because he and I spent our weekends doing _other _productive things. I had to admit, I was kind of relieved that the school year was coming to a close, even though I loved school, I was tired of class and the monotony of certain days. Plus, knowing the fact that I could drop Divination for a free period for my N.E.W.T. Year made me really, really happy.

The one thing that I was completely dreading since it was the end of the school year, was that, since it was summer, I wasn't going to be seeing Sirius every day and until I had passed my apparition test, there was nothing I could do. I had to stay with the Evans family until I was seventeen, at least, than I could go back to my house, but, was I really prepared to live by myself in total Death Eater territory? They had gone there once, there was no reason that they wouldn't again. That was one terrifying idea that I just couldn't shake.

Since it was the last few days of school, Professor Dumbledore told me that we could stop my lessons. I had definitely improved since January, it was like nothing that he threw my way could stop me, it was odd, but I felt insanely powerful. I had actually been able to successfully put a shielding charm around myself whenever I wanted and extend it around others if I concentrated hard enough. Although my powers used to frighten me, I wanted to feel nothing less than powerful in case that I ran in to another Death Eater, or even worse, Voldemort himself.

Another thing about my powers, something that I had been practicing for last couple of months, my ability to send my thoughts had grown stronger. I was actually able to send my thoughts over distances if I concentrated hard enough as well. I could do it while someone was on the other side of the castle, and I even tried it on Lily when she went to Hogsmeade one afternoon and I stayed in with Sirius-it actually worked.

I had never felt so strong.

Charlie, Kendra, and Lily and I hadn't made up since our fight before that Hogsmeade trip with Zoe. The dorm room no longer felt warm and friendly, instead it was cold and full of hate. They didn't speak to us and we didn't speak to them. It was so terrible that girls that we had been friends with for ages wanted nothing to do with us, but there was nothing I could do, more importantly, I didn't want to fix the problem because Lily and I, weren't the ones with the problem as childish as that sounded. It had been the most awkward three months of my entire life.

James and Lily were still going strong, snogging every chance they had. They were perfect together, to be honest. They balanced each other out very well, Lily being the brilliant prefect and James being a Marauder prankster. Then there was Remus and Zoe whom had taken the next step in their relationship because Zoe had decided to pull a me, by renting out a room one Hogsmeade weekend. I had never seen Remus so relaxed and happy-not to mention, he had told Zoe about him and she didn't care. He finally got what he always wanted-someone who loved him despite his furry little problem.

It had been almost seven months that Sirius and I had begun dating and I could honestly say that I had never been happier. He was everything to me. I had never laughed or smiled as much as I had in the last half year. Everything about Sirius made me better. It was corny but he was truly my better half, everything that I wasn't, he was. It was like, everything was perfect when Sirius and I were together, that much I was sure of. I had never been more sure of anything or anyone like I was sure of him. And I loved him more than my own life.

It was still completely beyond me that someone like him could ever love someone like me, and sometimes that idea was difficult to deal with, but never did he give me any reason to think otherwise, that was completely my own insecure battle that I was going to have to fight each and every day of my life, because despite my insecurities, I definitely didn't want him to go anywhere.

It was Friday night, the day before we were supposed to leave, and three weeks before my seventeenth birthday. I was lying down with Sirius in the common room which was empty because it was really late, but Sirius and I had decided to spend the night together one last time before being separated.

He and I had already-er-sealed the deal and I was curled up against him, one of my legs draped over his as my head rest on his chest while he played with my hair. I was in one of his t-shirts and a pair of my sleeping shorts, while he was in nothing but some old pajama pants. "I can't believe that I won't get to see you for three whole weeks."

He sighed. "I know-well, I'm planning on going to the Ministry on Monday to get my apparition license, then, after I pass, I can go see you all the time, so long as that it is okay with Mr. and Mrs. Evans."

I had forgotten about that! I snorted at him though. "Mr. and Mrs. Evans like you more than they like me, they might offer you my room."

He laughed. "I doubt that. I've been wanting to talk to you about something though."

That definitely caught my attention.

I raised an eyebrow. "Really? And what might that be?"

He let out a long breath. "You know that key I gave you for Christmas?"

I sat up and put a hand on his strong chest. "Yes, I never take it off."

He smiled and grabbed the charm that hung around my neck. "I think it's time I tell you the real reason as to why I got it for you."

I grinned, leaning forward and kissing him for a moment. "Finally."

He chuckled. "Well, there's two reasons why, the first more abstract and the second has a more concrete meaning."

I couldn't help but smile. I had been wondering about that little key for months now, I had been trying to guess what it meant at least once or twice a day.

He took my hands in his. "So, the abstract meaning has to do with the note I sent, do you remember what it said?"

I nodded, how could I forget the adorable note? "I'm the only girl that has ever held this key and to keep it safe."

He nodded once. "Right. Well, I meant that, you're the only girl that's ever held the key to my heart. You mean the world to me, Elaine. I can't imagine my life without you, honestly. I love you more than anything in the entire world, and you're the only girl that will ever get to hold this key because you're the only girl that will ever really have my heart-it's yours and I don't want it back. Damn, I sound really, really sappy."

Silent tears rolled down my cheeks, but I smiled anyways. I was okay with happy tears, happy tears weren't a sign of weakness.

"I know it sounds lame, but it's true," he told me.

I leaned down and kissed him again. "I love you."

He wiped some of my tears away. "I love you more."

I smiled, kissing his cheeks, his forehead, his nose, his lips.

He chuckled softly. "Okay, so the second reason I gave you this key is a little different. And I'm not totally sure how you are going to react but, I hope that you react well, because I really want this to happen." He sighed. "This key, has a charm on it to appear small but when put in to the right lock, it grows; it's actually the key to my Uncle Alphard's place_-my_ place. I was hoping, that once you turned seventeen, if you were up for it, that you would move in with me."

My jaw dropped. He wanted me to move in with him? Me and Sirius living together? Just me and him? Bloody freaking hell. Utter privacy? The idea was so sweet and wonderful that I started to cry again. I threw my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "You knew that I was going to move in with you back in December?"

He shrugged. "I really hoped so. Is that a yes, then?"

I nodded and kissed him, deepening the kiss as much as I could. "Of course I want to live with you! Imagine how incredible that would be!"

He grinned. "I have been imagining it for months now. Maybe the day of your birthday Mr. Evans can bring you over with all your things, and then that week we can go to the Ministry to get your apparition license with Evans? I suspect Prongs will go with me to get ours."

"That would be perfect, since Lily said she'd take the test with me!"

He laughed, hugging me closer to him. "I'm so excited. In just three weeks you and I will be living together. The possibilities are endless."

I smiled. "They truly are."

He let out another long breath. "I feel so much better now. I've been trying to work up the courage to ask you for weeks now."

I curled up next to him again, snuggling my head on his warm, bare chest. "You must have known that I'd say yes."

He shook his head. "I really didn't. I figured that if you said no, I could just ask again next year, but I'd be totally bummed. I thought maybe you liked living with Evans."

"I do like living with Lily, of course I do, but when I turned seventeen I assumed that I would just go live in my Dad's house-I've been worried sick about moving back there with the whole Death Eater garbage."

He rolled his eyes. "Like I'd let you live by yourself. Like the Evans would let you live by yourself."

I laughed. "There wouldn't be much you could do if that was what I decided. If you hadn't gotten your uncle's house you'd still be with the Potters. I'm sure they're going to have a much quieter Summer holiday."

He smirked. "You're joking, right? I plan on being there for dinner every night. I don't know how to cook."

I giggled. "We'll have to learn together when I move in. Even though I can make a pretty mean breakfast."

He smiled. "I can't wait."

I closed my eyes, sleep beginning to creep up on me. I yawned.

He chuckled. "Go to sleep, Elaine, we'll discuss more details tomorrow, we've got a whole train ride to kill."

I smiled, lazily kissing his neck. "Goodnight, roomie."

He laughed. "'Night, lovely."

"Love you."

"Love you more."

With that, I was able to drift off in to a very relaxing and comforting sleep.

The next morning, Sirius woke me up, telling me to go up to my dorm room to put some last minute things together. I lazily got up and waddled my way up the stairs, pushing him back down to the floor when he laughed at me.

I got up to my dorm and saw that no one else was awake. I rolled my eyes, damn Sirius for waking me up after keeping me up for hours-well, I suppose being kept awake for _that _reason, was a pretty good one.

I walked in to the bathroom, taking a quick shower and then getting ready for the day that lie ahead. I dressed comfortably for the train ride, jeans, and one of Sirius's t-shirts that he had accidentally dyed pink. I smiled when I put it on, it smelled just like him. I did a quick drying spell on my hair, then pushing it back with a thin black headband and skipped back in to my room, seeing that everyone was finally awake.

Lily shot up in her bed, a habit that was becoming more prominent, and glared at me. She grabbed her shower bag and stomped off to the bathroom, her glare never leaving my eyes.

I laughed to myself and put together a few more things that I had left out. As I shoved some things in to my trunk, I saw out of the corner of my eye, Charlie walking over to my bed. She sat down, biting her lip and frowned at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Speaking to me now, are we?"

She sighed. "I'm really, really sorry Elaine. We both are," she said, motioning towards Kendra who sat down on my bed as well. "We were so stupid. The truth is, you were right. I was being really thick. The only reason I didn't like Zoe or get to know her was because she is with Remus and I never got him. I guess, it kind of hurt my feelings that he saw her in that way and not me. Don't get me wrong, I love Grant, he's absolutely wonderful, but I'm vain enough to be upset that Remus didn't pick me."

I gave a small smile, but on the inside, I was screaming 'I knew it!' I was about to say something when Lily walked in, eying each of us suspiciously.

Charlie went over to her and hugged her and began to tell her everything that she had just told me.

Lily laughed at the end. "Finally. This room was starting to feel like a warzone!"

I laughed as well. "Look, we didn't want to fight with you, we really just wanted you to get to know Zoe, she's great."

Kendra smiled at me. "It's a good thing we've got all of next year then, don't we?"

I nodded. "Just one more year. That's so crazy to think! This is our last day with another year to come back to. This time next year we'll be going back home to look for work, having families! Oh Merlin, we're getting old!"

Everyone laughed at me.

My little outburst reminded me of something. "Um, I've got kind of an announcement to make-damn, it's good to be able to talk to you guys again!"

Charlie and Kendra grinned.

"Go on you ninny!" Lily urged, shutting her trunk.

I took a deep breath. "Last night, Sirius asked me to move in with him after my birthday...and I said yes!"

The three of them, at the exact same time, screamed loudly, more than likely waking up any one else who had woken up yet.

I covered my ears as quickly as I could. They were really loud. I looked around the room, waiting for them to finish, and slowly lowered my hands. "Okay, now can I have a more normal response, that would be swell."

Lily bounded over to me and hugged me. "That's so great, Elaine! You two living together is a good idea! Can't lie though, it's going to be really lonely back home without you. At least Tuney will be living with Vernon."

I shuddered. "Ew, I forgot about him."

Lily laughed and hugged me again. "I'm so happy for you two!"

Coming from Lily that obviously meant the world to me. "Thanks Lilypop!"  
>Kendra and Charlie hugged me next.<p>

"That's so great, Elaine! That means you two will have time to do you know what whenever you want," Kendra told me while winking.

I bit my lip. Despite the fact that I had sealed the deal with Sirius before the fight with Charlie and Kendra, I hadn't told them that we had done anything. "Um, actually, Sirius and I have already...you know."

Kendra and Charlie's jaws both dropped, each begging me for details which I happily told them, more than ecstatic that I had my friends back.

After a rushed breakfast with the entire group back together, we boarded the Hogwarts Express to return back to Kings Cross Station. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Zoe, and I filled one compartment while the one next to us held Kendra, Owen, Grant, Charlie, and Peter. We had offered to squish up or try an extension charm, but our half-giant groundskeeper Hagrid could hear what we were talking about and forbid it. As loveable as he was, I wasn't going to pick any fights with someone ten feet tall.

I snuggled myself closely to Sirius, resting my head on his shoulder. I was half pressed against him and half pressed against the wall with Remus and Zoe across from one another on Sirius's other side, and Lily across from me with James in front of Sirius. "Did you tell James and Remus?"

"Did you tell James and Remus what?" James asked from across his best friend.

Everyone's attention was turned to Sirius who just laughed. "I asked Elaine to move in with me after her birthday and she said yes."

Zoe gasped. "No way! That is too cute!"

I snorted while Sirius frowned at the word.

James high-fived him and so did Remus.

Lily rolled her eyes at her boyfriend but I kissed Sirius's cheek.

Sirius grinned. "I cannot wait, obviously. But, hey, Prongs, Moony, we're still going to take our apparition test on Monday?"

James nodded. "I am. My dad can pick you both up."

Sirius smirked.

"Thanks, James," Remus told him.

"So, Evans, are you going to miss your best friend when I kidnap her on the eleventh?" Sirius asked Lily cheekily.

I pinched him.

He chuckled.

Lily sent him a death glare. "You listen and you listen good, Black. If anything happens to Elaine while she's living with you or you treat her wrongly or you make her cry just once, I'm going to personally go to your house and curse you until your hair turns pink forever, understood?"

He rolled his eyes. "Like I would ever hurt her, you poof!"

I laughed.

James did as well.

Lily punched him. "You're supposed to defend me!"

James gave her a blank look. "He called you a poof, that's not really bad."

Lily scowled.

I bit my lip, trying to conceal more laughter. Poor James just dug himself in to a grave.

Sirius laughed. "Mate, she's right, you should defend her no matter what. If you would have called Elaine a poof I would have had the decency to call you a git!"

I giggled and pat Lily on the hand.

She groaned. "My boyfriend is a nimrod!"

"Hey!" James protested.

The whole compartment laughed. I loved these people.

We arrived to Kings Cross Station much too soon for my liking. I said very quick goodbyes to Remus, James, and Zoe, so that I could have just a little bit of a longer one with Sirius. He and I crossed the barrier together, and I didn't notice Mr. or Mrs. Evans anywhere so that also gave me just a bit more time.

He pulled me in to his arms, winding them around my waist tightly. "I'm going to see you on Monday when I pass my test, okay?"

I nodded against his chest. "You better pass, if not I'll kick your arse."

He chuckled, his lips on my forehead. "I will, don't worry. And then, since you learned to do your little mind tricks across distances, all you'll have to do is tell me to go over and I'll be there in an instant."

I reached up to kiss his jaw. "Regardless though, the plan is for me to move in on my birthday, right?"

He nodded. "Yes, lovely. If you could move in tonight I'd take you home with me right now. I've gotta take a taxi now, how muggle-ish."

I laughed.

"Elaine!" I heard begin called and then I turned my head and saw Lily waving me over, her father was there waiting, waving at Sirius.

Sirius waved back easily. "Go on. I'll see you on Monday."

I pouted but then he pulled me in to a deep kiss, surprising me and probably shocking any one walking around us. I responded eagerly, desperately not wanting to let go. "I love you," I whispered against his lips.

"I love you more," he replied and then kissed my forehead. He walked me over to Mr. Evans, shaking his hand, before kissing me just one more time and leaving to say hello to the Potters.

I smiled as I saw him hugging each of them. He gave me a final glance before turning to follow them out of the station so he could get his cab. This Summer was going to be the one to rival.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Zoexclaire,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is sure to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She recently updated as well! I know you'll all love it! She has been exceptionally supportive of my story so she deserves a million thanks!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She's also given me some great ideas as to where my story is going to go! She's been a real life saver and has continued to give me so many more wonderful ideas for where this story will be headed!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

Here we are once more! I again cannot thank everyone enough for their outstanding support of me and my story! Thank you to everyone for their reviews, they just make me love what I do so much more! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their alerts, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And a big thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, I don't even know what to say, but thank you so, so much! All of the support truly means so much to me!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 30 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started! I've got so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead-it is definitely safe to say that there is alot more to come for this story! I can't even estimate how many more chapters there will be, but so long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write!

This chapter was really, really hard for me to write. Honestly, I was so emotional while doing so, and I literally cried like a baby! Please don't be mad at me, it was just something that had to happen!

So here is chapter 30 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again lots and lots!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty<p>

The few weeks I had at the Evans' were actually quite fun. I always enjoyed living with them, of course, but now that James and Sirius could apparate over whenever they wanted was truly a blessing. Every other night, for almost three weeks, they came over for dinner. Mrs. Evans was beside herself with joy because she was able to show off her spectacular cooking skills to people other than her husband, two daughters, porky son-in-law, and myself. Not only that, the boys were perfect gentleman in front of Mr. and Mrs. Evans-honestly, I thought Mr. Evans was going to adopt the pair of them.

Petunia and her lovely husband Vernon, came over only twice since Lily and I had returned, which was absolutely fine by me, but it drove Lily insane that her sister thought we were the strange ones. Finally, Lily had decided that her sister just wasn't worth her time, the same thing I had been trying to tell her since we were eleven.

Sirius and James met Vernon and that was quite the experience. James paid no attention to him, the exact thing Lily would have wanted him to do, while Sirius poked fun at the Hippogriff-sized man, the exact thing I would have wanted him to do. Vernon proceeded to call Sirius a hippie for his lengthy, shaggy hair and Sirius insulted him using wizard terminology and Petunia had a complete meltdown.

It was wonderful.

Sirius and I had learned that my little thought sending across farther distances did work. I could successfully send him a thought while at the Evans' and he was at his new home. So, basically, I would just beg him to come over, telling him that I was desperate to see him and he would just appear. It was rather handy.

He and I had honestly zero time alone in three weeks, meaning, he and I had not had sex in three weeks. I found it funny at how jumpy and eager he was, but the truth was, it was making me just as crazy as he was. I caught myself thinking about it all the time, I felt like I had turned in to the hormonal teenage boy I had always poked fun at Sirius for being.

I knew though, that once I was moved in with him, things would be completely different.

About a week before my move with Sirius, I decided that I should probably tell Mr. and Mrs. Evans my plans. I knew that I should have told them earlier but I was so scared to tell them for fear of what they would say. In the back of my mind, I knew that there was nothing they could do, if I wanted to go, I would, but, I didn't want to leave the Evans' on bad terms with them, they had done everything for me when my parents had passed and I certainly didn't want to fight with them.

We were sitting at dinner, Sirius and James weren't there that night because that night was Mrs. Potter's night to spoil them, so it was just Lily, myself, and Mr. and Mrs. Evans.

I sat at the table across from Lily with Mr. and Mrs. Evans at each end of the table. We had just finished eating and Mrs. Evans was getting up to clear the plates away.

I cleared my throat. "Um, Mr. and Mrs. Evans I want to talk to you about something."

Mr. Evans looked at his wife and then at Lily who gave him a very uneasy smile. He then turned his attention on me and his eyes narrowed at me skeptically. "Should I be worried?"

Mrs. Evans sat back down.

I gulped. "Um, well, I'm not really sure how you two are going to take it, I hope well, but I'm not totally sure."

Lily snorted from across the table.

I kicked her under the table.

"Ow!"

I grinned.

Mr. Evans cleared his throat like I had before. "If you two would stop your antics, I would really like to hear what Elaine has to say."

Lily blushed.

I bit my lip. "Er, I don't really know how to begin."

Mrs. Evans put her hand on mine. "Just go ahead, dearie, it'll be alright."

I sighed. "Okay. Well, as you all know, I turn seventeen next Thursday, and in the wizarding world, that is when someone turns in to an adult for all intensive purposes. I'll be considered and tried as an adult, just like Lily now, since she's already seventeen. Anyways, Dumbledore said that I was to live with you until I turned seventeen, and I had been planning to go back to my parents' house in Sissinghurt after my birthday just to see it and maybe even move in-"

Mr. Evans cut me off. "Elaine, you don't have to leave. We love having you here, you know that."

I nodded. "I know that, and I love you all so much. You all have done so much for me and there's no way that I'll ever be able to repay you for everything but, I plan on moving out next week."

Mr. Evans' jaw clenched.

Mrs. Evans looked at me sadly.

Lily nudged me with my foot to tell me to continue.

"Not because I don't want to live here! I just told how that I love you to pieces! But, Sirius, as you all know, just moved in on his own too, in to his uncle's place, the one he told you all about, and well, he asked me to move in with him, and I've already said yes, but I don't want to go without your blessings because you guys mean the world to me," I said in a rush, trying to spill it all out as quickly as I could. I kept my eyes focused on the table, staring at darker spot of wood that stood out from the rest of the evenly distributed mahogany.

"You want to live with Sirius?" Mr. Evans asked evenly.

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

"And you're in love with this boy like you two tell us you are?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you are absolutely sure that this is what you want?"

"Without a doubt, sir."

He let out a breath and looked at his wife, and then smiled at me. "We were young once too. We know what it's like to want to move in with the person you love, it becomes hard though, it really tests just how much you really love one another, _but,_ I do think that it brings you closer to each other as well." He took his wife's hand from across the table. "I think my wife and I can agree that we think it will be hard but very rewarding. So, with that being said, you have my blessings to move in with Sirius. Dear?"

I was already smiling when Mrs. Evans began to speak.

"I think you two should move in together as well. You also have my blessings, dearie," Mrs. Evans said with a smile on her face.

I squealed and jumped out of my chair. I hugged Mr. Evans who was chuckling happily and then Mrs. Evans who told me how much she loved me. I gave Lily a bone-crushing hug, kissing her cheek a million times even though she tried to push me off, laughing all the same.

As the four of us laughed, Mr. Evans began to tell me all the rules that I should be following. Our fun was interrupted by a loud banging on the door. Mr. Evans frowned and then went to the front door. The three of us followed him in to the living room while he let in whoever was making all the commotion.

After opening the door, Sirius walked in to the living room, his eyes landing on me. He had a really strange look on his face. His eyes were wide and his mouth was set in hard line.

"We have to talk now," he said, his voice thick.

I couldn't speak, the way he looked was terrifying. I walked over to him, touching his arm lightly.

"Sorry everyone, this will only take a second," he muttered to everyone else. He took my hand and held it tightly, leading me outside so that we could sit on Mr. and Mrs. Evans' porch steps.

I finally found my voice. "Sirius, what's wrong? What's going on?"

He was breathing rapidly. "I've got really terrible news Elaine, and I have no idea how to say it to you."

I was still holding on to his hand, the circulation cutting off of it I'm sure. "Just talk Sirius. Is everything okay? Are you okay? Did something happen to James and his parents or what?"

He shook his head, looking at the floor.

I let go of his hand, taking his face between my hands, forcing him to look at me. "Talk, Sirius. Just talk."

He let out a really long breath. "There was a Death Eater attack just a few miles out of London, Elaine. Tons of muggles were killed and tons of muggle-borns and half-bloods too. And-and, ugh, Elaine, the Roberts family-Charlie's family-was killed."

My eyes widened. "What? What about Charlie, is she okay?"

He shook his head slowly. "Charlie, and Kendra who was staying with her, they were both killed as well. I'm so, so sorry, Elaine. I wish I could say something different but..."

There was no way. There was just no way that Charlie and Kendra were dead. Nope, I refused to believe it. They were only seventeen, they couldn't die. They were my friends, they were invincible.

I shook my head. "I don't believe you. They can't be dead-they just can't-" I broke off in to hysterical sobs. It sounded like my heart was literally being ripped out of my chest by the sounds that were coming from me. Had anyone walked by in that instant, it probably would have looked like Sirius had just dumped me or was trying to kill me or something.

He pulled me in to his arms so that I could sob in to his chest. "I'm so sorry, Elaine. I know how much you loved them."

I shook my head, my forehead rubbing against his chest. "I-I fought w-with them for m-months and n-now they're g-g-gone. I'll n-never g-get that t-time back."

He hugged me tightly. "Elaine, you loved them and they loved you, that's why you guys made up. You guys have had a great six years, don't forget that."

I just couldn't process it. "Th-they were only s-seventeen."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know and it's terrible."

He let me cry for what felt like forever. I couldn't even imagine what I looked like when I pulled away to wipe my face.

I groaned, rubbing my hands against my face really hard.

He looked at me sadly. "I love you, Elaine."

I nodded, silent tears falling now. "I love you, too."

He sighed, his arm around me. "Are you sure you want to move in with me?"

That instantly made me stop crying. I gave him a hesitant look. "Yes, of course. Do you not want me to move in with you? Did I do something?"

He hugged me to him again. "Of course, I want you to move in with me, and no! You're perfect. I just-I would understand if you were too scared to be living with just me."

I reached up and kissed his cheek. "I think, the best decision for the both of us right now is to live together. I trust you to take care of me, and I hope that you trust me to take care of you."

He nodded. "I do. Of course, I do."

We sat there for a few more minutes in silence when I sighed.

"I guess we should go tell everyone what's going on."

He took my hand. "Should I come with you?"

I squeezed his hand. I needed him with me more than ever.

We walked inside and saw that Lily and her parents were in the living room where we left them. Mr. Evans was pacing up and down the room while Mrs. Evans was sitting next to Lily as Lily bounced her foot up and down anxiously.

Lily jumped up when she saw me. "What's wrong? We heard you crying. Are you okay, Elaine?"

I let go of Sirius's hand and walked over to Lily, hugging her tightly.

She reciprocated the hug but pulled back and looked at me. "What happened, Elaine? You're scaring me."

Tears were still slipping out of my eyes at an alarming rate. "Lily, there was a Death Eater attack outside of London and-and-" I just couldn't say it.

Sirius walked over to me, putting his arm around me. "Charlie and Kendra were killed, Lily. Kendra was staying with Charlie and a couple of Death Eaters walked in and killed a bunch of muggles, muggle-borns, and half-bloods."

Lily clapped a hand over her mouth and fell back in to the couch.

Mr. Evans walked over to his wife and daughter as Lily began to cry.

I sat on the arm of the couch, rubbing her back up and down, trying to comfort her while I was still being semi-comforted.

Then I began to cry again, because, this war was only going to get worse. In that moment, I started to think the worst possible things. The Evans were muggles, they could have been killed. They were always at risk because of the _world _they were born in to. How was that even in their control? If Lily and the Evans family was to remain safe, something needed to be done, and something needed to be done quickly.

I stood up, left Lily with her mother and father, and grabbed Sirius's hand, leading him to the kitchen to talk in privately for a moment. I had an idea brewing despite all that was going around me but I had to run it by Sirius.

He looked at me worriedly. "What? Are you okay?"

I pushed the question aside, wiping away tears furiously. "Lily can't live here by herself and the Evans need to go somewhere. This isn't safe for them any more."

He nodded. "I agree. I think I know what you're getting at."

I bit my lip. "With your consent, I think Lily should move in with us. It's too dangerous for her here."

He rubbed the back of his neck. "I think she should too. She's your best friend and if it makes you happy, Prongs happy, and keeps her safe, I think we could do it."

I walked over to him and hugged him, tears still spilling. "Thank you."

He kissed the top of my head. "We're going to be okay, I promise."

I didn't say anything because I just desperately hoped that he was right.

We walked back in to the living room and Lily's face was in her hands, while Mrs. Evans rubbed her back. I sat down on the other side of her and she hugged me tightly.

"We didn't talk t-to them f-for months," she mumbled while crying on to my shoulder.

I nodded. "I know, I know. B-but, like Sirius said t-to me, we spent six great y-years with them."

"You're r-right."

I swallowed air. "Lily, I don't think you should live here any more."

She pulled away, wiping her face.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans looked at my strangely.

I sighed, taking a deep breath to try and regain what little composure I could muster. "Look, this war is only going to get worse. Lily isn't safe here any more. This town, albeit predominantly full of muggles, has some wizarding children that are either muggle-born or half-bloods, making everyone here a target. Wherever Lily goes, she's going to be a target because she's muggle-born and you two will be targeted because you are her parents."

Mr. Evans looked at my anxiously. "Elaine, what do you propose we do?"

I looked at Lily and grabbed her hand. "Lily can move in with Sirius and I. Sirius's house is in a wizarding village, less likely to be targeted as of right now. I think that you and Mrs. Evans should move away from here, maybe near Petunia and Vernon."

Lily looked up at her parents. "I don't want anything to happen to you two because of me."

Mrs. Evans began to cry and hugged her daughter to her chest.

I stood up. "I'll let you guys talk."

I grabbed Sirius by the hand and led him upstairs to my room.

We lied down on my bed and I snuggled up to him, burying my face in his chest.

He rubbed my back up and down. "Cry, Elaine. It's okay."

I nodded and once more, like the night of my parents' death, Sirius's permission was all I needed to cry my eyes out. Like I had outside, I began to sob hysterically, loud sounds ripping from my chest.

I wasn't sure how long I cried in to Sirius's chest. It felt like a really long time, to be honest. The best thing about it was, he didn't ask me questions, he didn't tell me to be quiet or to stop, and he didn't tell me to mind his shirt even though my tears were seeping through his clothing. He just lied there, rubbing my back up and down, kissing wherever he could reach every so often.

There was a light knock on my door, and when it opened Lily walked in.

I sat up. "Hey."

She gave me a weak smile. "Hi. Sirius, my parents want to talk to you."

He nodded and then stood up. He came over to my side of the bed, bending down to get at eye level with me. "I'll be back tomorrow, okay? Get some sleep. I love you, Elaine. More than anything."

I kissed him softly. "I love you too. More than anything."

He gave Lily a hug, the most affection either of them had ever shown one another and then slipped out of my room.

Lily came over to where he was before and lied down next to me. "They think I should move in with you and Sirius too."

"It's the only way for right now, Lils. You'll be safe with Sirius and I."

"I know that. I wonder what James will say."

"Maybe Sirius will tell him to move in as well."

She gave a small smile. "Than it will be just the four of us. It's always going to be just the four of us from now on."

"Well, and Remus and Zoe too."

She nodded. "Yeah."

"I can't believe it."

She let out a long breath. "They were our age. Imagine if it would have been one of us. I can't even picture losing you, Elaine."

I pulled the blanket over us and turned to face her. "You're not going to lose me, Lily, just like I am not going to lose you, okay? We're stuck with each other remember?"

She started to cry again. "You're my best friend in the whole world."

I hugged her to me. "And you're mine. When was the last time you and I had a sleepover like this?"

She shook her head. "I don't even know."

I sighed. "I love you, Lily."

"I love you too, Elaine."

She shut her eyes and within a few minutes she fell asleep. I closed my eyes as well, but not really ready to fall asleep just yet. I thought about a millions things at once. I thought of Charlie and Kendra and if they even knew what was happening to them. I thought of my upcoming move with Sirius and Lily, and hoped that Sirius would tell James to live with us as well, knowing that Sirius had at least two extra rooms. I thought of the Evans family and where they were going to go in case they decided to move. I thought of Ella and what she would do if she were in my situation.

The thought of my mother, Sirius, and Lily, brought me tremendous comfort and was finally able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **xxvisuallkeii,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is sure to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just put up a new chapter which everyone should go read! I know you'll all love it! She has been exceptionally supportive of my story so she deserves a million thanks!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She's also given me some great ideas as to where my story is going to go! She's been a real life saver and has continued to give me so many more wonderful ideas for where this story will be headed!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

Here we are once more! I again cannot thank everyone enough for their outstanding support of me and my story! Thank you to everyone for their reviews, they just make me love what I do so much more! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their alerts, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And a big thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, I don't even know what to say, but thank you so, so much! All of the support truly means so much to me and I just can't say thank you enough!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 31 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started! I have so many ideas dancing around that, although, I have pretty good idea of where this is heading, I know I can tweak it to make it even better!

I kind of wanted to talk about this story regarding something else, really quickly. I _know _that there are a lot of differences between this and the real Harry Potter books. For example, my timing on things is nowhere near the books-live events and things like that-and some of my facts are off as well. By writing what I'm writing, I'm not trying to take away from the Harry Potter books, I love those books. I also don't want this to hinder anything Harry Potter related for anyone. If I have offended anyone in any way, I'm truly sorry, that's certainly not what I was going for.

So here is chapter 31 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again lots and lots!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-One<p>

The day of my birthday seemed to take forever to arrive. After the events of the previous week, I just needed something to change. The Evans' had agreed to let Lily move in with Sirius and I, but as a surprise for Lily, Sirius had invited James to live with us as well, she had no idea though. The Evans' were moving to a small suburban town near Vernon and Petunia and it was the last time Lily was going to see them for quite some time. They had all agreed that until the war was done, the Evans' weren't safe. Although Lily was wearing quite the tough exterior, I knew she was hurting, even I was hurting, I loved her parents and who knew when we were even going to see them again.

Sirius and James came to see us every single day. James learned of Charlie and Kendra's deaths from his parents and came to see Lily the day after Sirius had stopped by. I felt that James was freaking out more than he was letting on, but he seemed very worried about Lily, more so than usual. And Sirius, was a little more on edge than I had ever seen him. The four of us knew though, that this war wasn't going to just end any time soon.

I think the deaths of mine and Lily's best friends, seemed to light a fire under me. I practiced my wandless powers every single day and perfected them as best as I could, most of the time it would leave me very, very exhausted but, if it meant I could protect Sirius, Lily, James, Zoe, and Remus, than it was totally worth it. Sirius and I had grown closer because of what had happened, I thought. I suppose, emotionally, it made us stronger as a couple than we already were.

Although I had had some time to think it over and grieve properly, I found it really hard to think that in September, Charlie and Kendra weren't going to be on the Hogwarts Express, or in our dorm room, or lounging around the common room with us. As lousy as I felt about the entire thing, I felt even worse about Owen and Grant, I mean, they were actually their boyfriends-I couldn't even imagine what it would be like to lose Sirius. There was just no way that I would ever let that happen.

The morning of my birthday, I woke up to someone jumping on my bed.

I opened one of my eyes. Lily was bouncing up and down.

I groaned. "It's my birthday, can't I sleep in late?"

She continued to bounce up and down, up and down, up and down. "Happy Birthday, Elaine! Get the hell up! It's moving day and your birthday and hopefully, things will go perfectly as planned."

I smiled a little at her optimism. I sat up in my bed and stretched. "Thank you."

She smiled and handed me a beautifully wrapped box. "Open it, open it, open it!"

I laughed and tore off the paper and then the lid. Nestled inside the box was a sheek, black leather jacket with my name written over the left breast. "Um, this is nice!"

She grinned and then hugged me. "Since your ridiculous boyfriend is supposedly buying some motorcycle deathtrap, I figured you might as well have the gear to go with it. You like it?"

I slipped it on, hugging it to myself. "I love it. Thank you, Lilypop."

"You're welcome! Now, go take a shower. Sirius said he would be here by nine for your birthday breakfast and then we have to pack up the bloody car!"

I laughed. "Okay, okay."

She skipped out of the room while I went to the bathroom.

I took a brief shower and did my typical drying spell on my hair. I dressed in a pair of denim shorts that cut off just above my knees and a red polo shirt with my white sneakers that I hadn't worn for fear of dirtying them.

I happily walked downstairs-it was my birthday after all-and saw that Sirius was already there at the table with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Lily, no doubt waiting for my arrival to dive in to breakfast.

"Good morning!" I greeted cheerfully, walking over to Sirius and planting a kiss on his cheek.

"Happy Birthday, lovely!" He replied happily.

I smiled and sat down.

"Happy Birthday, Elaine!" Came from Mr. Evans.

"Happy Birthday, dearie!" Said Mrs. Evans. "This is from my husband and I." She handed me a slender box and then waited anxiously for me to open it.

I tore it open like I had Lily's gift and the smile of elation that spread across my face was tremendous. It was a tennis bracelet that all the women in the Evans family wore. Lily, Petunia, and Mrs. Evans all had one. I jumped up and hugged both of them. "Thank you so much!"

Mrs. Evans smiled warmly at me. "You're a part of this family as well, it was time we had some representation on you."

I grinned.

Sirius held on to my hand. "I left your gifts at our place. I'll give them to you when we get there."

I waved a hand at him. "La di da. Let's eat."

He chuckled as the five of us dove in to the wonderful breakfast-full of my favorites-that Mrs. Evans had prepared for all of us.

During breakfast, we talked of the arrangements that had been made. I was going to be living in Sirius's room, obviously, which was on the top floor of the three story house, the entire floor was literally dedicated to the master bedroom. Lily was going to stay on the second floor where there were two rooms, she didn't know that she was actually going to have the option of staying with James. Mr. Evans was going to drive Lily and I over while Mrs. Evans stayed home and packed somethings up before their move which was to take place next Monday.

When we had finished, I dragged Sirius upstairs with me, while I finished throwing some last minute things together. He lied himself down on my bed and sighed. "How does it feel to be seventeen?"

I rolled my eyes. "I feel ancient, really."

He laughed. "Are you going to miss living with Lily and her parents?"

I began to take down my Gryffindor banners and pictures that had been hung and put them in a box labeled 'fragile'. "Yes. Well, Lily is moving in with us so I'm not that devastated I suppose, but it definitely saddens me that I have no idea when I'm going to see Mr. and Mrs. Evans again. They have done so much for me and here I am, having to hide them because of what is going on in our world."

He frowned. "True. They really love you, you know that?"

I smiled while taping the box shut. "I really love them. It's funny, but, it's like you and I both got second shots when it came to families. Like, you have your second family which is the Potters who adore you to pieces, and I got my second family with the Evans because they took me in after my parents passed away."

He nodded, a small smile playing on his lips. "Yes, I agree. You're my family now, though. I love the Potters, don't get me wrong, but, you're the only thing in the world that's really, truly mine-like you're the only person I feel like is my family-besides Prongs and Moony-does that make sense?"

I grinned, walked over to him and gave him a chaste kiss. "Yes, it makes sense. It's like you and I were made for each other, isn't that scary?"

He pulled me down for another kiss. "I think it's bloody perfect."

"Surprisingly, so do I. Can I ask you something?"

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously."

"Do you ever get a little scared thinking that it's just going to be the four of us in your place? I mean, isn't strange to think that there will be no adults there?"

He shrugged. "Elaine, we are the adults now. Isn't that more frightening? Me, an adult? My profession is driving people insane and now I suddenly have to grow up. It's devastating."

I laughed and then went back to packing a few more things, though, I couldn't shake what he had said. He was right, we were the adults now, it was up to us to do the wizarding world justice when we finished with Hogwarts. That was a thought that could have me reeling for hours upon hours upon hours.

After finishing up in my room, I sent the boxes down with a simple levitation spell, and then checked on Lily in her room which ended up being completely empty. She was probably already down.

I walked over to where Sirius was and lied down with him, savoring in our quiet moment. "This is going to be the start of a totally new adventure for you and I."

He smirked. "Aren't you excited? I can't wait!"

I giggled, kissing him slowly. "I'm excited. I wonder how freaked out Lily is going to be when she sees James there."

Sirius grinned. "I hope she cries-it only counts if she cries!"

I pinched his arm.

"Ow!"

I laughed. "I love you, Sirius Black, with all my heart."

He smiled, kissing me again. "I love you too, Elaine Prescott, to the moon and back. So, how about, we get your arse in Mr. Evans' car so that you and I can begin our new life together, alright?"

I smiled, pushing him down when he tried to get back up and running downstairs.

He rolled his eyes at me when he made it downstairs as well.

Lily and her parents were sitting in the living room, just talking, and when they saw us, everyone stood.

I bit my lip. "Um, I was thinking we should start going."

Mr. Evans nodded. "Yes, yes of course. It's not too bad of a drive, only an hour, right?"

Sirius nodded. "At the most, sir."

I grabbed Sirius's hand, leading him to the front door so that he could apparate before we left. I reached up on my toes and he bent slightly to kiss me properly. "I'll see you soon, okay?"

He smiled. "See you soon." And with a 'crack', Sirius was gone.

I walked back in to the living room and threw my arms around Mrs. Evans. "Thank you for everything Mrs. Evans. I love you so much. You have been the best second mother I could have ever had."

She was already crying. "I love you too, dearie. When this is all said and done, we'll be a proper family once more."

I nodded. "Of course."

Mr. Evans helped me with the boxes, taking them out to his car, along with Antigone and Schuyler, while Lily hung back to say goodbye to her mother for who knew how long.

After some time of her saying goodbye, she finally joined us in the car. It was now or never. Mrs. Evans stood on her porch, waving at the three of us sadly.

I could hear Lily sniffling in the seat in front of me.

We arrived to Sirius's house, just outside of London, in less than an hour. The car ride was a silent one, not even Mr. Evans had anything to say about rules and staying away from boys until marriage. I could hear Lily sniffling every once in a while in the front seat and I just kept my eyes focused on what was outside the window.

Sirius's place was actually very, very nice. It was a brick house, three stories high, the type you would see in a building in the city, and had a large wooden porch. It had a car port, which I found funny considering, Sirius had once told me that his Uncle Alphard attempted only once to drive a car and crashed in to a massive oak tree. The porch had a few chairs scattered about and a broom on the side, probably Sirius's old riding broom.

Beneath the car port though, was a shiny, massive, monster of a motorcycle. It looked like death on wheels.

I smiled at it though, happy that Sirius had treated himself to it.

Just as I was admiring the house, Sirius opened the front door and walked over to us to help us bring some boxes in.

_Is James here already? _I asked through thought.

He looked at me, taking a box out of the trunk and winked.

I took that as a yes. _I assume he's hiding then?_

He grinned.

Another yes.

The four of us shuffled the boxes up to the house and then in through the front door, leaving them in the entrance parlor.

When we had finished, Mr. Evans grabbed mine and Lily's arms. "Sirius, do you mind if I have a moment with my girls?"

Sirius shook his head. "Not at all, sir. I'll take some of these things up." He picked up a couple of things and began walking up the staircase that was to our immediate left after walking a few steps in to the house.

Mr. Evans stood in front of us. "I want you two to be safe, okay? So don't go wandering off or looking for trouble, and never, ever go anywhere without Sirius, is that understood?"

We both nodded quietly.

He turned to look at me. "Elaine, I love you like my own. I'm going to miss you so much. Be safe and be good. And, don't ride that motorcycle, I saw you eying it already."

I flung my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Love you too...dad."

He smiled at me, tears threatening to escape his eyes. He took a breath and then turned to Lily.

I grabbed a box, deciding to scamper up the stairs to let them have their moment.

I ran up to the third floor, and knocked on the door that was in front of the staircase.

Sirius poked his head out and grinned. "Welcome to our room, lovely."

I smiled and walked in as he opened the door and took the box from my hands. The room was huge. There was a large bed adorned by a deep purple duvet and a mountain of pillows, up against the northern most wall, below a window that overlooked his backyard. The eastern side of the room was sectioned off by two large dressers made of a cherry wood and massive walk-in closet that honestly, could have passed off as another room. The southern wall had a large, stone fireplace with a cushion-y black sofa facing it. There was a desk on the western wall with a door that led in to the bathroom.

I looked at him, a big smile spreading across my face, and then walked in to the bathroom. It was every girls' dream. It had a huge shower that was closed off with glass, see-through from head to toe, and then a bath tub that could have easily fit four people, six if you were feeling adventurous. Than there were two separate sinks and cabinets with an immense mirror. It was beautiful.

I walked back in to the bedroom and saw that he had set the box on the bed while it magically sorted itself to wherever I would have wanted it to. I went over to him and kissed him square on the lips. "This is amazing."

He smiled, kissing me again. "Look, how terrible of a boyfriend would I be if I told you that I didn't make an extravagant plans for your birthday?"

I rolled my eyes. "I don't need extravagant plans, this is perfect. However," I murmured, dragging my hand down his chest. "You and I, are going to try out that bath tub tonight. That's the only plan I want."

He grinned, gripping me tightly to his body. "Damn, I love you." He kissed me again and then went to a nightstand that was by what I assumed was his side of the bed and pulled out a tiny box. "Happy Birthday, lovely."

I smiled and opened the box. Inside the little box were two more charms to add to my charm bracelet. The first was a little key that mirrored the one around my neck and the second a little half piece of a heart.

I raised an eyebrow while he clipped the two of them on.

He smiled. "Do you like them? I've got the other half. It's clipped on to my pocket watch."

"I love them. And you, I really love you."

He laughed, kissing me again.

"ELAINE! SIRIUS!" I heard being shouted from downstairs, interrupting mine and Sirius's little moment.

He groaned. "This is why I invited Prongs to live with us, so she wouldn't interrupt like she's so used to doing."

I snorted while pinching his arse. "Come on, booger."

He scowled. "I sometimes call you lovely and you decide to call me booger? That is really, really unfair."

I laughed while skipping downstairs, him sluggishly following.

Lily was waiting in the parlor where I had left her and her father, surprisingly she wasn't crying. Next to Lily though, was James, a backpack on him, and a wide smile on his face.

"Hi, James!" I said as calmly as I could, giving him a hug.

He smiled. "I just thought I'd stop by, see how the moving was going."

Sirius grinned at him. "Mate, how are you?"

"Good, good. Well, I'm off, just stopping by," James said, going to walk out the door before some boxes came flying in through the door.

Lily looked confused.

I laughed while Sirius came over to me, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Evans, say hello to your new roommate," Sirius told her.

Lily then burst in to tears and flung her arms around James.

Sirius was laughing uncontrollably while I smiled as she kissed James.

She then came over and hugged me. "You knew, didn't you?"

I nodded. "Obviously. So, are you opposed to sharing a room with him?"

She shook her head and then grabbed James's arm. "Lets go break in our room." She looked at me and smiled. "Now is the right time."

My eyes widened while Sirius laughed and pat his best friend on the back as they walked up the stairs to the room.

"Bloody hell, I really don't want to hear them."

Sirius chuckled. "Already covered. I put silencing spells on each of the bedrooms and bathrooms. Ours is permanent. You aren't really the quiet type in bed."

I blushed. "You're such an arse."

He grinned. "Don't call me booger."

I rolled my eyes and then snaked my hand in to his, beginning to lead him up the stairs. "I know we said that we'd break the bath tub in tonight, but, how about you and I break in the bed right now? After all, it is my birthday and three weeks of nothing is just way too long."

He looked like a ten year old on Christmas morning. "I don't know what I did to deserve a girl who was just as obsessed with sex as I am, but Merlin, I am so bloody glad I've got her."

I laughed and ran upstairs while he chased me. I plugged my ears while passing the second floor anyways, and then jumped on mine and Sirius's bed when I made it in to our room.

He grinned when he saw me, lying on the bed waiting for him, and then shut the door and locked it behind him. "Lovely, I am willing to be your personal sex slave for the rest of our lives."

I giggled but thrust a triumphant fist in the air as he jumped on me, straddling my waist but keeping his weight off of me as best as he could and still managing to throw my t-shirt off of my head.

He began kissing me and then my neck, nibbling on the most sensitive part of my neck, while unbuttoning my jeans and tossing them to the floor. I tore his t-shirt off as he kicked off his pants. We were both in a rush, the sound of fabric tearing beneath our fingers the only sound besides our whimpers in the room.

In seconds, we were both unclothed, perfectly ready to break in his amazing bed.

He kissed me as he thrust in, but this time, this time was different. He wasn't soft and gentle like usual, this time he was rough and quick as his hands were all over me, gripping me tightly and making sure that I matched each of his movements.

The sounds coming from deep within my throat were so low, so provocative that I could never imagine experiencing anything this good ever again. In that moment, I knew I could die happy.

I finally could feel that familiar build up of pressure, ecstasy and I had to let go, but did he stop? No, no he didn't. And once more, I was screaming his name as he had me riding another wave of pleasure just before he finally rode his.

He slid out of me and then rolled to my side, his breathing erratic and his body sticky and sweaty just like mine was. He looked at me worriedly. "Are-you-okay?"

I couldn't speak. The ridiculous amount of pleasure I had felt was lulling me in to silence.

"Elaine?"

"I'm-fine. Let-me-enjoy-it."

He chuckled breathlessly. "I was a little rough, sorry. You might be sore later actually."

I rolled my eyes. "If being rough means what just happened, I never want you to be anything else."

He laughed. "I've turned you in to a sex deviant."

I grinned, rolling myself on top of him and kissing his neck. "Would you have it any other way?"

He groaned. "Definitely not."

I could feel his excitement already coming back quickly so I straddled his waist and sliding myself down on to him again.

He gasped.

I smirked, happy to have that effect on him. "You did want to be my sex slave."

He grinned. "Bring it on, Prescott, I can handle it."

It was the best birthday, I had ever had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is sure to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just put up a new chapter which everyone should go read! Not to mention, the update was absolutely phenomenal! You'll all love it, I know it! Thanks!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She's also given me some great ideas as to where my story is going to go! She's been a real life saver and has continued to give me so many more wonderful ideas for where this story will be headed!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

Here we are once more! I again cannot thank everyone enough for their outstanding support of me and my story! Thank you to everyone for their reviews, they just make me love what I do so much more! Thank you to everyone who has favorited or added this story to their alerts, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And a big thanks to everyone who has added me to their favorite authors, I don't even know what to say, but thank you so, so much! All of the support truly means so much to me and I just can't say thank you enough!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 32 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started! I have so many ideas dancing around that, although, I have pretty good idea of where this is heading, I know I can tweak it to make it even better!

I kind of wanted to talk about this story regarding something else, really quickly. I _know _that there are a lot of differences between this and the real Harry Potter books. For example, my timing on things is nowhere near the books-live events and things like that-and some of my facts are off as well. By writing what I'm writing, I'm not trying to take away from the Harry Potter books, I love those books. I also don't want this to hinder anything Harry Potter related for anyone. If I have offended anyone in any way, I'm truly sorry, that's certainly not what I was going for.

I really liked writing this chapter for a few reasons, so I hope you all see why!

So here is chapter 32 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again lots and lots!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Two<p>

The next couple of weeks in Sirius's house were incredible. I couldn't lie, I had thought that there were going to be problems because, unfortunately, they would be relatively inevitable, it just didn't seem possible to me that there would be no fighting and it would be completely blissful, but it _was _completely blissful. We never fought, it wasn't like he and I had much before, but there was nothing bad I could say. Living with him was the best decision I had ever made.

Lily and James were very easy to live with as well, of course I had already known that living with Lily was simple, but I was more than pleasantly surprised that James wasn't difficult to live with. He was actually very helpful around the house and the best part was, that, whatever Lily said, he did. And he was also surprisingly quiet, although he and Sirius had their moments of dueling in the hallway or the occasional spiel about Quidditch, he outstandingly easy to live with.

We had divided certain expenses amongst ourselves and of course house work was split up as well. The only main thing that for sure, for sure was anyone's job, it was the cooking. Lily and I did the cooking because if not, there was no way in hell that the four of us would ever survive. So while Lily and I did the cooking, the boys were the only ones in charge of degnoming the garden because those little suckers scared me. And cleaning was distributed equally through a rotation wheel-something that Lily had come up with.

While living there, we were frequently visited by the Potters, and Remus and Zoe. The four of us went to eat at the Potters every Friday night and they came to ours every Sunday night with Remus and Zoe. Lily and I had bought the house a telephone so that we could communicate with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, and Lily who would occasionally speak to Petunia, despite my protests, I would however ask Petunia while shouting over at Lily how her elephant was doing.

I really enjoyed the life we were living. Amidst everything, amidst the war, amidst the deaths of two of my best friends, I was really, really happy and satisfied with my life. I woke up every morning with a smile on my face and went to sleep every night with that same smile. I was the most blessed person in the whole world. The best part of it all, was Sirius. Him being the first thing I saw every morning when I woke up and the last person I saw before falling asleep made everything exponentially better.

Lily and I had also gone to get our apparition licenses the day after moving in so that made things much easier when having to go any where. I enjoyed going to the grocery store with Sirius, he would always apparate us in to the candy section, he had grown quite the affection for a muggle candy called Twizzlers, more liquorice for the fiend. We would also go take the occasional walk on a hillside Sirius used to visit as a child, and he had even showed me his childhood home, from the outside of course. We were living a very couple-y like life, something that I would have never expected him, or even myself, to truly enjoy.

One Friday morning, I woke up to light as feather kisses being sprinkled all across my neck and jaw.

I smiled lazily as my eyes fluttered open, and saw the mop that was Sirius's hair. "Mmm, good morning."

His head popped up and he kissed me tenderly. "Good morning. I couldn't sleep any longer, it's still kind of early, sorry."

I shrugged, having had enough sleep. "I'd rather spend my time with you."

He grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that."

I laughed. "What's brewing in your brilliant mind?"

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Well you want to take a shower now...right?"

I nodded, kind of already having an idea where this was headed.

"Well, I kind of want to take a shower right now too."

I bit my lip, a grin playing on my lips. "And you want to what? Conserve water?"

He chuckled. "Um, yeah, lets go with that."

I hopped out of bed and bounded towards the bathroom, laughing as Sirius ran after me. I tossed my clothing to the side and turned on the shower to scorching. He followed soon after, shutting the shower door behind him.

He wrapped his arms around me from behind, kissing the back of my neck as my head lulled to the side, the scalding water spraying each of us directly. He turned me in his arms, kissing me square on the lips and deepening the kiss as much as he could.

Between the hot water and the heat that was coming off of our own bodies, I was actually sweating in the shower. Sirius's hands lowered themselves to below my bottom, so I pulled away and raised my eyebrows at him.

He chuckled and then lifted me up off of the tile, and then had me wrap legs around his waist and pressed me up against the shower wall.

Without warning or a look or anything, he thrust himself in to me, roughly and quickly.

I gasped.

He grinned while going to kiss my neck.

I don't know if it was the position we were in or what, but with every thrust, it sent me over a completely incomprehensible wave of pleasure that I thought I was going to actually die of sexual combustion.

Finally, I just couldn't take it any more, I felt like my throat was being rubbed raw by the screams coming from my mouth and I was beginning to feel a little sore in my hips, that pain was masked by the intense sensation I was feeling due to Sirius, but nevertheless it was present. He was literally slamming my body in to the wall.

He kissed his way to my ear, taking my earlobe between his teeth. "Go ahead," he whispered with his lips on my ear.

That was all I needed. With a final thrust, scream, and smack in to the wall, I rode the wave of pleasure while my body shuddered against his.

He dropped my legs while he still had his body pressed against mine, his forehead smushed up to mine, as we tried to even our breathing. "You-were-really-loud-today."

I blushed. "I-can't-help-it."

He grinned. "Because-I'm-so-good."

I rolled my eyes.

He laughed.

The rest of the shower was spent with he and I lazily washing one another, which happened to be quite the experience because he ended up getting soap in my eye as he washed my hair. I paid him back though by doing the same thing.

We finished and got dressed, heading downstairs to begin our day.

Lily was already in the kitchen, preparing to make breakfast, humming happily.

I walked over to her to help.

Her eyes narrowed at me and Sirius. "You guys have a silencing spell on your room right?"

My eyes widened a little, I looked over at Sirius.

He raised an eyebrow. "Um, yes."

Lily shook her head. "Well not any more. It must have wore off. You should do a permanent one. That's what I did to mine and James's room this morning when I heard you two going at it like a bunch of wild animals."

I dropped the pan that was in my hand and I could feel heat radiating throughout my body.

Sirius, ashamed of absolutely nothing, burst in to a hysterical laughter, while I wanted to crawl in to a whole a die of embarrassment.

Lily rolled her eyes. "James heard too-said he was scarred for life and that he would never be able to look at Elaine the same way again. Have you always been that loud?"

"Bloody hell," I mumbled between my fingers after covering my face with both of my hands.

Sirius walked over to me and hugged me tightly, kissing my cheek. "It's fine, Evans can go put the permanent one on our room, right?"

Lily nodded. "Of course, I'll go do it now. Next time though, Elaine should wear a muzzle."

I groaned in to Sirius's shoulder.

He rubbed my back while chuckling. "Personally, I think you're screaming is totally hot. Doesn't bother me one bit."

I groaned again.

He laughed once more. "I love you, Elaine."

I smiled a little, looking up at him, and then placing a soft kiss on his lips, when James walked in to the kitchen. The heat coming right back up through my neck, cheeks, ears.

James made a face at the both of us. "Next time, you two should keep it down in the morning, some of us were trying to sleep."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Shove off, mate. She's all embarrassed, so stop. What, Evans, not much of a screamer?"

"Ugh! Ew!" I squeaked against his chest, plugging my ears with my fingers.

Sirius pulled my fingers out of my ears after a few seconds and he and James were laughing.

I scrunched my nose. "I'm going to start breakfast before I throw up."

The boys both laughed and sat down at the table while I turned my back on them to begin breakfast.

As I looked up from the sink, I saw four owls perched outside our window sill. One of the Hogwarts owls because Sirius didn't have one, Antigone, Schuyler, and Lucille. I opened the window and the four of them swooped in, landing gracefully on our kitchen table.

Sirius grabbed one of the letters first. "They're our Hogwarts letters. Damn, we have to be back at school in less than a month already."

I sighed. This holiday was too good to last long. "So, that means we have to go to Diagon Alley, right? How many books do we need?"

Sirius 'hmmed' for a moment. "Just one for Transfiguration for the N.E.W.T.'s. McGonagall would be the only teacher to assign a book this year."

I laughed. "You totally love her."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Not the point."

Lily joined us in the kitchen and helped me cook up whatever we could muster as quickly as possible. I couldn't help it, I was excited to go to Diagon Alley. "After getting our things, we can drop them off here and then apparate straight to the Potter's. I'm excited!"

Lily laughed. "You just want a bloody Chocolate Frog you sugar enthusiast. Your teeth are going to rot off one day."

I shrugged. "Not the point," I mimicked Sirius who was grinning at me.

After breakfast, we grabbed whatever we needed and decided to apparate though by side-along apparition. I held on to Sirius's hand and Lily's, while she was clutching James's in her other hand. In seconds, our worlds were slightly fuzzy before we safely landed at the entrance to Diagon Alley near the Leaky Cauldron.

I smiled and took in the fresh air, the scent of the wizarding world. "I already smell Chocolate Frogs, isn't that awful?"

Sirius laughed while kissing my cheek. "We'll get some before we go. I haven't had a Liquorice Wand in a week."

"Because you've been stuffing your face with Twizzlers."

He rolled his eyes. "Like you haven't found a substitute with Hershey's."

I rolled my eyes to mimic him once more and then he pinched my arm. "It just doesn't taste the same!"

Lily tapped her foot impatiently. "Okay, can you two stop bickering over candy? Now, lets map out our entire trip."

We mapped out our entire trip beginning with Flourish and Blott's to get our school books. Like every year, the younger students were running around frantically trying to find the sales people to ask them where their books were. Luckily for us, Sirius found our books on his own and within only being at the store for about five minutes.

Each of us paid-well, no, Sirius wouldn't let me pay for my own bloody book-and then we went to Madam Malkin's to get whatever school clothing we needed. I thankfully didn't have to buy any more uniforms because mine had lasted from last year, but I did purchase another Gryffindor scarf, for some reason, I always managed to ruin mine-the one from last year was ruined because Sirius tore one of the threads of it one afternoon while fooling around and it wouldn't repair itself.

Our next stop was going to be Sugarplum's Sweet Shop but, halfway there, we ran in to Sirius's younger brother, Regulus.

I had seen Regulus a million times of course, he went to Hogwarts after all, but I had never really _looked _at him. He was attractive, there was no denying that, but he was no where near as good looking as Sirius. His hair was long just like his older brother's, but he had darker eyes, and he was less built, and shorter. He was on the Slytherin Quidditch team, playing the seeker position, and was two years younger if I wasn't mistaken.

Sirius grabbed my hand, gripping it tightly. "Reg, how are you?"

Regulus looked at his brother skeptically and then at our hands. He frowned. "I see that you've found someone to keep you entertained while you're disappointing our mother, Sirius."

I scrunched my nose. _He's lovely. _I said to Sirius in a thought.

Sirius snorted, but I wasn't sure if it was at my thought or at his brother's idiotic comment. "Mother isn't here, is she? Shall I take my _girlfriend_, that's right I said girlfriend and I don't intend for that to change-maybe she'll be a Black in the future-anyways, shall we leave?"

My eyes widened. Did he mean that? Did Sirius mean that I would someday be a Black? Be married to him?

Regulus scoffed. "Don't speak like that, brother, but no, mother is not here. If she were, she'd have a heart attack, seeing her eldest son with a filthy blood-traitor."

My eyes narrowed.

Sirius glanced at me through the corner of his eye and then back at his brother. "Don't talk to her like that. Do you understand?"

He gave a hard laugh. "Sirius, don't be so daft. You belong with us, you are a Black after all, not with some low class scum that is your 'girlfriend.'"

My nostrils flared, unsure whether or not I was going to be able to hold in my anger any longer. "Sirius."

He looked at me for a moment then at Regulus once more. "Are you that thick? I said stop talking about her like that. I don't give a rat's arse about our family, why do you think I ran away you prat?"

Regulus balked and then regained his composure. "You know the Dark Lord is after her, right? He wants her dead. He won't care about killing you to get to her."

I felt like I had been punched in the stomach. The wind was instantly knocked out of me, and I gasped for breath. He knew. Voldemort did know about my existence. Ever since that afternoon in Hogsmeade with Dolohov, I had figured that he had known, I mean, Dolohov hadn't confirmed my existence, but there was obviously a rumor of it, and if one of His followers had suddenly been hit with a powerful memory charm it wasn't like he couldn't two and two together and assume that I had had a hand in it.

The worst part was, Regulus was actually right. Voldemort didn't give a flying hippogriff's arse about who stood in the way between me and him, he wanted to end the Heron name, if I died, there would be no more Heron women. I could die and the powers would too. I could never be able to live with myself if He hurt Sirius

Sirius put an arm around my waist, straightening me up. He glared at his brother. "Fuck you, Regulus." He tried to move me so that I would walk with him, to leave or go somewhere, but I was rooted in my place, a million things going on in my mind at once.

Regulus looked at me once, his dark eyes flashing at me, before stomping off in to another direction.

Sirius shot a frantic glance at Lily and James. "Give me the books. I'm taking her home. You two go to Prongs's place, if she feels up to it we'll go."

Lily nodded, handing him her books, and holding on to James, and looking at me worriedly. "Elaine?"

I just shook my head.

Sirius held on to me tightly before disapparating back to his home. We were in on the front step as he frantically opened the door, helping me inside before slamming the door behind him. "Elaine, talk to me, please."

I shook my head again.

He dropped our books on a chair that was near the door and then scooped me up in his arms, putting one arm under my knees and the other around my back and carried me all the way upstairs to our room before sitting me down on our bed. "Elaine, please say something, anything."

"Your brother is right," I whispered, staring at the floor.

He knelt down in front of me, grabbing my hands. "What are you talking about? My brother is a moron, Elaine. You're not filth or scum or any of that bullshit he said."

I shook my head once more. "No, _He_ is going to come after me and when He does He won't care about who He kills so long as I'm dead. He'll kill you, Lily, James, Remus, Zoe, the Evans', the Potters. He'll kill whoever and won't stop until he's got me."

He took my face in his hands. "I'm. Not. Going. To. Let. Anyone. Hurt. You. Do you understand?"

Tears began to spill from the corners of my eyes. "I don't care about me! Don't you see that? I care about _you_! I could never live with myself if something happened to you because of me! For me, there is no life without you."

He pushed me back on the bed so that I was lying down, and he lied himself down on top of me, shifting his weight on to his elbows to keep it off of me. "Do you really have no faith in my abilities? Nothing is going to happen to me, Elaine, just like nothing is going to happen to you."

Tears still spilled from my eyes. "You can't promise me that."

He wiped some of the fallen tears off of my face. "Yes, I can. I love you so damn much, Elaine. You're the most important person in my life and just like you said, there's not life for me without you, so I'm not going to let anything happen to us, okay? Please, stop crying, lovely. I hate to see you like this."

I tried to stop my tears, successfully stopping even though a few still fell. "I love you."

He nodded and then rolled over to his side, pulling me against his chest. "Lets forget about going to the Potter's tonight, alright? It'll be just you and me like we always planned. We'll wear worn out clothes, eat some of that garbage food I made you buy the other day and we'll lounge around. How does that sound?"

I gave a small smile, trying to push what Regulus had said out of my head. "You want to make me a Black someday?"

He grinned. "I'm glad you caught that. I never thought about marriage till I met you."

I smiled again and kissed him. "Marriage to you would be perfect." At least I had things to look forward to.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Ssjstar86, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! Her most recent update was exceptional! If you love the Potter family, go check it out, and Lily Luna Potter is the sweetest! Thanks!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She's also given me some great ideas as to where my story is going to go! She's been a real life saver and has continued to give me so many more wonderful ideas for where this story will be headed!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the fantastic world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the amazing JK Rowling! Sadly though, because I'm pretty sure I'm in love with Sirius Black!

I am completely blown away by the amount of support that I am receiving over this story. Thank you so, so much to everyone who has reviewed. The reviews are positively brilliant! They make me laugh, they make me happy, they make me really excited to write more! They also make me a better writer, I think. Another thank you to those of you that have added this story to their alerts and to their favorites, I know you're all keeping an eye on it! And to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, just wow, it's an honor, really! So, thank you all very, very much!

I've said this before but I'll say it again, this story really has come a long way. Never would I have thought that it would have been 33 chapters long, not to mention, many more because this story is just getting started! I have so many ideas dancing around that, although, I have pretty good idea of where this is heading, I know I can tweak it to make it even better!

I'm just so excited for this story. I can't even describe what's going on in my head all the time. I was sitting in my Environmental Science class yesterday, and all I could think about was Elaine and how I was so ready to go home and write! Thank you all for making this so special for me!

I need to just let everyone know something else as well, I am going to try my absolute hardest to update this weekend, but I am going out of town starting Saturday. I hope that I have internet where I'll be, but, if I don't, I'm so sorry in advance. I still intend to update this weekend though so long as I can.

So here is chapter 33 and I really hope that you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Thank you again lots and lots!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Three<p>

Summer was finally coming to an end. After our little run-in with Regulus, our holiday continued to run in a very smooth fashion. Living with Sirius was as blissful as ever, the two of us not wasting a single moment together, and I was really sad to be going back to school. I wasn't ready to go back to studying and doing homework and worrying about such trivial things when there were so many more important things going on in our lives.

Lily was excited though. Apparently our argument with Sirius's little brother had terrified her because she was so bloody worried about me, and going back to Hogwarts meant we actually _could _worry about less intense topics.

James was excited alongside Lily. He truly believed that Gryffindor was going to win the Quidditch House Cup this year.

Sirius wasn't as excited as our friends though. He was more in my boat regarding that subject. He didn't want to go back to parchment and writing notes and listening to lectures all the time. The only thing he wanted to do, was get right in to the thick of the war. He just wanted the year to be over so that he could go in to his auror training.

I just wanted the school year to be over.

Sunday morning, the day before going back to school, I was woken up by jumping on my bed.

I was ready to grab Sirius by the ankles and bring him down to the bed hard, but when I opened my eyes, I groaned loudly. It was Lily who was jumping on my bed making me absolutely nauseous. "You need to stop making a habit of jumping on my bed. Don't you have a boyfriend to go bother?"

She laughed happily. "He and your boyfriend are downstairs attempting to make us breakfast on our last day before going to school. They almost burned the bloody kitchen down about five minutes ago."

I made a face. "Wait, tomorrow is our last breakfast before school."

She continued to jump up and down. "They know that. They just didn't want to risk it tomorrow and completely fail because then we'd have to go to Kings Cross with no breakfast and then have to wait for the trolley. That was surprisingly clever of them."

I rolled my eyes but smiled anyways. "So, why are you waking me up then?"

She smiled. "Sirius said I should let you sleep but I decided to ignore him."

"Lucky me."

"Get up!" She said in a whine.

I groaned. "Lily, go away!"

"No! Take a shower and come downstairs so I don't have to be left alone with the boys. They talk about the stupidest things. Oh! Your stupid boyfriend was trying to give James _tips_," she replied.

I snorted. "Tips on what, exactly?"

Her eyes narrowed. "You know what. James and I have a wonderful sex life. You and Sirius obviously do too because, despite the fact you have a silencing charm, I hear _thumping_ on the floor or like a headboard being banged up against a wall."

I blushed. "You're terrible."

She grinned triumphantly. "Get up! And join so I don't have to listen to them any more."

I laughed. "Fine, fine. I'll save you from their boy talk, but get off my bed!"

She hopped off and skipped to the door and then looked back at me. "By the way, every time Sirius refers to you, he calls you 'lovely.'"

I raised an eyebrow. "And this, what, bothers you?"

She scrunched her nose. "No, it's disgustingly cute."

I grinned. "Okay, leave me alone! I'm going to take a shower. Tell booger I'll be down in a few!"

She laughed. "Booger? Bloody hell that's great. James will never let him live that down."

When she left my room, I got out of bed and headed straight to the shower, taking my time with the scorching water. The quiet and heat of the shower, relaxed me a ton. I had been so jumpy the last couple of days.

"Oi! Lovely!" I heard being shouted from my room as I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my torso.

"In here, booger!" I called back as I did a quick drying spell on my hair.

He poked his head through the door with a large grin spreading across his face as he noticed my appearance. "First things first, breakfast is almost ready. Second, I can't believe you told Evans my nickname was booger. Third, you look really, really great right now."

I laughed. "Sorry, booger kind of slipped! Come here."

He smiled and came over to where I was. He picked me up by the waist and sat me down on the counter, so I wrapped my legs around him. "Mmm, I'm really disappointed I didn't get to shower with you, I was getting used to those."

I smiled a little, my arms going around his neck and playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. "I was getting used to them, too."

He bent down and kissed me strongly on the lips. His hands snuck themselves inside my towel, and then untied the little knot I had made, and then slipped it off as it fell to my sides, leaving me completely exposed. He grinned against my lips. "My favorite outfit on you."

I snorted. "My birthday suit."

He laughed and then continued to kiss me as I pulled his shirt over his head.

Needless to say, we weren't down for breakfast as soon as everyone would have hoped.

We walked downstairs, hand in hand, and then in to the kitchen where Lily and James were talking about something or other.

They both made faces at us.

I cleared my throat and sat down at the table. "So, um, what's for breakfast?"

Sirius laughed while laying some plates out for everyone. "Eggs, toast, bacon, and hashbrowns. It's a muggle thing have you ever had them? Evans told us how to make them."

I smiled at him. "I have."

Him and James served us some food.

I looked at Lily who was eying the food skeptically.

I bit my lip. It truthfully didn't look so bad. "Um, it looks pretty good guys."

Sirius grinned. "Take a bite."

I picked up my fork and looked at it hesitantly. I loved my boyfriend, obviously I did, but he wasn't exactly handy in the kitchen. The miniscule amount of times that Lily and I had let him and James in to kitchen it had practically ended in disaster because they had almost set fire to the poor place multiple times.

I looked back at Sirius and he just looked so adorable, eagerly waiting for me to take a bite. I smiled and took a bite and chewed slowly.

My eyes widened. "Merlin! This is delicious. Good job, booger!"

He high-fived his best friend as they dove in to their breakfast, Lily followed soon after.

Breakfast was definitely a success. I was so proud of Sirius for actually being able to cook an edible, delicious breakfast.

Once we had finished though, we decided that, since the Potters and Remus and Zoe were coming over for our final dinner before going back to school, we had to clean up the house one last good time because we weren't going to be back until the Christmas holidays.

"Elaine, come degnome the garden with me," Sirius protested when Lily and I began to delegate some of the chores.

I shook my head. "I don't like them!"

"Elaine!"

"Sirius!"

"Elaine 'Lovely' Prescott. Please degnome the garden with me, it will be fun!"

"Sirius 'Booger' Black. No. When you're done, you and I can clean the kitchen, dining room, entry hall, and living room. Lily and James can do bathrooms and bedrooms."

He rolled his eyes. "You're so stubborn."

I laughed. "But you love me!"

He smirked. "True."

"Okay team, break!" Lily said to them as they glumly walked outside, going to degnome the bloody backyard that was crawling with gnomes.

Lily and I did a quick sweep of the third and second floors so that she and James wouldn't have too much work and by the time we were done, the boys had already finished. It was scary how good they were getting at with the creepy little buggers.

Sirius and I began our cleaning adventure in the kitchen. That was probably the dirtiest place of all because it was the only place we used more than our bedrooms. He scrubbed the counters while cleaned the oven and refrigerator.

We mopped up the floor by tying towels around our feet and skating around the kitchen, down the hall, and through the living room.

He chased me through the living room, and as I sprint to get away I fell, landing right on my arse. He burst out laughing and even I couldn't help but laugh, my hair falling in my face and arse soaked in water.

"That-was-brilliant!" He said through his laughter and clutching his stomach.

I rolled my eyes and stood up. "Arse."

He laughed and skated over to me, kissing my cheek. "I love you!"

"Sure." I went to skate away but he wrapped one arm around me, pulling my back in to his chest.

"You can't walk away without saying it! Imagine how terrible you would feel if I slipped in soap and bumped my head, rendering me completely unconscious and you never told me 'I love you' back!" He was so dramatic.

I giggled, turning around in his arms and kissed him. "I love you, booger!"

He pinched my arse, letting me know it was okay to continue cleaning.

The rest of the afternoon was spent like that, Sirius and I fooling around as we cleaned the downstairs of our home. When we were all done, James and Lily joined us downstairs.

I smiled while looking around. The house being completely clean made me feel so much better. "Okay, everyone should be here at seven and it's already five, so get to showering you smelly little boys!"

Lily laughed as the boys sulked all the way upstairs to take showers.

I had changed in to a yellow sundress, with a pair of white flats for dinner. I decided that I might as well dress up a little considering it was my last night of debauchery before school started-even though no debauchery would be taking place.

Lily was downstairs starting on dinner with Zoe, while the boys with Remus were in the living room talking about auror training.

I walked in to the kitchen and sat down next to Zoe. "I can't believe we go back tomorrow."

Zoe nodded. "Kind of reeks, doesn't it? After such a strange Summer?"

Lily was shaking her head. "School is the best and safest place for any of us right now. You both know that."

I sighed and looked at Zoe. "Lily is excited to go back to school like always. She can't wait to get her hands on books."

"You used to be excited about school too, Elaine," Lily pointed out.

I frowned. "That was before a lot of things, Lils."

"Before Charlie, Kendra, and your parents were killed?" Zoe asked softly.

I ground my teeth together. "Look, I just want to start out in the wizarding world is all."

"No, Elaine, you want to throw yourself out there and start fighting bloody Death Eaters any chance you've got," Lily replied coolly.

"And you don't?"

Lily turned around to face me. "Elaine, you are being sought out by the sole cause of this war, don't you see that? You going out in to that world, in to fighting, is going to get you killed."

My jaw clenched. "I'm not going to die, Lily. I just-"

She cut me off. "You want to avenge your father, Ella, Erin, Charlie, and Kendra. I know that's not what you were going to say but it's what you should be saying. I know you here better than anybody else, better than Sirius even. I love you, Elaine, but I think you're going about this the wrong way."

Zoe put a hand on mine. "Elaine, Lily is right. It's better that we have one more year ahead of us, another year to learn and to prepare for what is out there."

I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed. Even though they were totally right in one sense, it wasn't just about revenge, it was about protecting the people I loved. "I just want to defend you guys if it comes down to it."

"And we want to be able to defend you. You might have scary wandless powers, but we don't and we need all the practice we can get with our wands," Lily told me.

I laughed a little. "Fair enough."

"Now, can you help me with dinner?"

Lily and I had finished dinner just in time when the Potters had arrived. I set the table as everyone sat down and Lily set all the food out on the table.

"Dig in kiddies," I said happily.

Dinner was fun, loud, boisterous, everything you could want in a sort of farewell to Summer meal. I enjoyed levitating food towards people whose plates were empty, forcing more down their throats because I didn't want leftovers when there would be no one here. By the end of everyone's third helpings, we were all moaning and rubbing our newly expanded stomachs.

After Lily, Zoe, and I had cleared everyone's plates away, Mr. and Mrs. Potter asked to talk to me in private.

"Yeah, of course," I muttered as everyone looked at us strangely. "Let's go to the living room. Lily can you serve some tea? We'll be back in a few."

She nodded and went back inside the kitchen.

The Potters and I walked in to the living room and I shut a sliding door that closed off the living room from the hallway towards the kitchen.

They sat down on the couch while I stood in front of them.

"Is everything okay?" I asked quietly.

Mrs. Potter gave me a warm smile. "Elaine, my husband and I have been doing a little research since you told us about some of your-er-_extra _abilities, the ones Ella didn't have."

I blinked. That wasn't what I was expecting from them. "O...kay? And have you found anything?"

Mr. Potter shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. We couldn't find anything in the Heron family history saying that they had the same powers as you do."

I let out a long breath and put a hand to my forehead. "Well, that's not really new information right? I already figured there was something already wrong with me-may be I was exposed to radioactivity or something."

Mr. Potter smiled a little. "Elaine, your kind of powers, those aren't things that just develop over time-normally, they come from families, in very rare cases they coincide with very extensive wizarding train that would take years and year to perfect. We've been thinking-"

I cut him off. "Obviously I didn't study them for years, I'm only seventeen but I know what you're thinking. My Dad. You think that my Dad has some powers in his family? My Dad was obsessed with Quidditch there's no way he-"

Mrs. Potter cut me off though. "May be he didn't show any out of the ordinary powers but that doesn't mean something couldn't have run in the family."

My head was spinning. That would mean that it wasn't just the Heron family that had extra abilities, that would mean that the Prescott's did as well. My future children were going to be the kin of some crazy, wacked out witch.

"Elaine?" Mrs. Potter asked hesitantly.

"It's just weird. I mean, Malcolm and Ella both coming from strong families and then falling in love-it's just strange to me, it's like it isn't possible. Then they have a kid, and this kid-me-gets everything," I mumbled, mostly to myself.

Mrs. Potter stood and walked over to me. "Dear, we just wanted to tell you this because we think you should find out if there is anything really worth searching for-may be you did just develop something on your own."

I shook my head. "No, I didn't. I suppose I'll have some research to do on the Prescott family when I get back to school. Why wouldn't Dumbledore have told me this, though?"

Mr. Potter stood as well, going to the door of the living room. "May be he didn't know. He might not even suspect it, Elaine, he has plenty on his mind already. We should go back before the kids start coming to the door to listen."

I nodded and followed the two of them out of the living room and back in to the kitchen. We sat back down at the table in the same seats as before and Sirius gave me a questioning look.

I grabbed his hand under the table lacing our fingers. _Mr. and Mrs. Potter did some research on the Heron family to see if anyone in the family experienced extra abilities like this one and my little control thing, but the only thing ever reported was the wandless stuff. They think that maybe it could have come from my Dad's side._

He raised an eyebrow.

I continued. _I just find that strange because first, Dumbledore never said anything to me about my Dad's family when we spoke. Secondly, my Dad was a Quidditch nut in school, the only thing in his life that he was obsessed was that blasted sport. But the Potters said it could may be skip a generation or something like that and that may be Dumbledore just didn't know. They said that they think I should do some research on the Prescott family when I went back to school._

He nodded and then put his lips at my ear. "We'll go to the library where they have the wizarding family history books, okay?"

"Thanks," I whispered back.

That night I lied in my bed, thinking of what the Potters had said. If that was the case, if my father's family also had some ridiculous powers, than that meant that I was the prodigy of some intense wizarding families. Could that have been why people fancied my Dad so much in school? Was the Prescott name really that important?

May be I was just reaching though. I knew my father. He loved Quidditch. He loved Quidditch and he loved me, and I guess he must have loved Erin. But he had never told me anything about our family, much less that I was a descendant of some form of power? Then again, he never told me about Ella either.

May be I didn't know my father as well as I thought.

"Are you okay?" Sirius asked, wrapping an arm around me and pulling me in to his chest.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking about my Dad."

He kissed my temple. "I've been thinking about him too, listen, the Prescott name isn't really that famous in the wizarding world, Elaine. I mean, my parents made me study all the pure-blood families as a kid, but the Prescott's weren't on there. You're sure you are completely pure-blood?"

I nodded. "Yes. Unless there's something else wrong with my Dad's family."

"Well, it would have to be your Dad's side because we know that Ella Heron was a descendant of pure-bloods. I remember that name in the books, 'Heron'."

I bit my lip. "I just feel like I'm missing something. Like there's something I just don't know or haven't figured out yet."

He shook his head. "I don't know, but we're going to figure it out together, okay? You're not in this alone. And you heard Evans and Prongs after everyone had left, the more we know about you, the better we can protect you."

I scrunched my nose. "I don't want to be protected, I want to _do _the protecting."

He rolled his eyes. "Go to sleep, you're saying ridiculous things."

I laughed. "Good night booger, love you!"

He sighed at the nickname. "Love you too."

Despite the conflict, I was able to sleep relatively well.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! Her most recent update was exceptional! If you love the Potter family, go check it out, and Lily Luna Potter is the sweetest! Read it, I know you want to! :D

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed, and I am confident in that I know exactly where it's going to go! So, thanks!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, though, because I do believe Sirius Black is entirely too wonderful!

I honestly don't know where to begin. I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support on this adventure I'm on. The reviews continue to amaze me, so thank you so, so much for those! To those of you who have added this stories to their alerts or to their favorites, a big thanks to you as well because I know you all are keeping an eye on this as well! And lastly but certainly not least, to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, I'm awestruck, thank you so, so much! Since I was a little kid I've dreamed of being a writer, and you all are just making it even more tangible for me.

I never would have thought that _Maruder Meets Girl _would have reached thirty-four chapters, not to mention the amount that I plan on continuing to write. I love this story, there's no doubt about it, and the fact that everyone actually likes it, makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you. I have big plans for this story, so the ride is only just beginning!

Chapter 34 is one of my all-time favorite chapters. I had a lot of fun writing it! I really enjoyed it, so I hope that you all like it as well! You all get to finally learn just who Elaine really is!

So, here is chapter 34, I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Many thanks!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Four<p>

The first few weeks back at Hogwarts were filled with anxious teachers that wanted nothing more than to scare the seventh years silly because of our N.E.W.T.'s that were coming up at the end of the school year. They pound it in to our heads about our courses and receiving good marks. So that meant that most of us were in the same classes together. Lily, James, Remus, Sirius, and I had the same core classes together, Charms, Potions, Herbology, Defense Against the Dark Arts, and Transfiguration which we all had to receive outstandings in, in order to even be considered for the Auror Training Program. Lily, on the other hand, had decided to become a Healer and was required to take the same classes with us.

So, Sirius and I continued with Care for Magical Creatures, but I had dropped Divination and Arithmancy, opting to stay with Ancient Runes and History of Magic. That meant that I had one free period in the day. One period every day after lunch which I had scheduled with Dumbledore to take lessons on my wandless magic. Sirius and I took almost all of our classes together except for the two periods we were apart in: my hour with Dumbledore he was also in his free period, and when I was in Ancient Runes he was in Muggle Studies.

When we had arrived back at Hogwarts and gone up to our dorms late that night, Lily and I hesitantly opened the dorm room door. It was quiet and there were only two beds in it, albeit larger beds, it was sad because, that dorm room was supposed to have an extra two people in it. Lily and I decorated the room with photos that we had been collecting since first year and hung a big picture of Charlie, Kendra, Lily, and I behind the door. It was the strangest feeling I had ever had.

On occasion, Sirius or James, or maybe even both, would come stay the night in our dorm-we obviously never did anything while the other was there-because it felt so strange and quiet in there. Half of Sirius's things were strewn about around my side of the dorm, it felt like he had more things in my room than I did. Sirius and I received plenty of alone time surprisingly, he and I were always sneaking about the grounds late at night under James's invisibility cloak, mostly we stuck to the Shrieking Shack, or the Sex Shack as Sirius had dubbed it, which he had turned in to a humble little abode.

On the Gryffindor front, the Quidditch team had beaten out Hufflepuff already by an outstanding three hundred and seventy points to twenty, leaving us at the top of the leader board, just in front of Slytherin who had beaten out Ravenclaw three hundred points to two hundred and eighty.

Professor Dumbledore had also named our Headboy and Headgirl, and it was actually really funny who he had chosen. No one was surprised that Headgirl went to Lily, I mean, it was totally obvious, but everyone thought that Remus was a shoe-in for Headboy. But, Headboy went to none other than James Potter. Sirius and I found it hilarious of course, but James took his job pretty seriously, which bummed Sirius out to no end. To be honest, I think Dumbledore had done it on purpose, may be to calm the Marauders down a bit.

Time was passing at a pretty alarming rate. Even though I was annoyed with school, I had thought that it would drag on, but the weeks seemed to fly by us like a Golden Snitch being chased.

One afternoon in mid-October, just after lunch, I had decided to talk to Dumbledore about what the Potters had said to me about my father. Truth be told, I hadn't really had much time to look up any Prescott family history because I was always too busy with school work these days. Even Sirius felt overwhelmed with the amount of work Slughorn and McGonagall were giving us.

I was sitting across from the headmaster after a short lesson, it was a Friday after all and even Dumbledore enjoyed his weekends. "Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you about something that was brought to my attention by Mr. and Mrs. Potter the day before returning to school?"

He gave a small smile, his crystal blue eyes twinkling behind his half-moon spectacles. "Of course, Elaine. You needn't ask."

I smiled at him. As much as Dumbledore annoyed me sometimes, he was very sweet to his students-I'm pretty sure he liked me a little bit differently though! "The Potters told me that they had done some research on the Heron family and they said that no Heron woman had the same powers that I did. That all of them could only do wandless magic."

He nodded. "I believe you and I discussed this already."

"Yes, sir, we have. And I had pretty much pushed my powers to the back of my mind because I thought that I just developed them, but they said something that night that has been making me think a lot," I said in a rush.

He folded his hands on his desk. "What might that be, Elaine?"

"Sir, they said that the powers might have come from my father's side of the family."

He sighed. "And do you think this is possible?"

I gave a shrug. "I'm not sure. At first I didn't, you said that my father was strictly in to my mother and Quidditch when he was in school-and I can't lie, sir, all he ever talked about at home was Quidditch, so I definitely do not think that he possessed any special abilities, I'd like to think that I would have noticed any thing slightly out of the ordinary."

He shook his head. "You father, albeit a strong and more than capable wizard, never possessed any out of the ordinary abilities."

"Right. But, what if it skipped his generation? What if it skipped mulitiple generations? What if he didn't come to possess any special quality because he passed it on directly to me?"

He let out a long breath. "Although that is a very plausible reason to suspect anything, Elaine, I knew your father, and your grandfather, and I knew your great-grandfather, none of them were like your mother."

I scrunched my nose. "Than it's somewhere down the line, sir, I know it is. You and I both know that witches and wizards just don't develop powers like mine without years of extensive practice or potions or whatever! Something doesn't make sense."

He pinched the bridge of his nose. "Elaine, if you care to do some research in the library, you are more than welcome to. I suggest you do it because it is the only way we shall ever find out. I wish I had something more to tell you."

I nodded and looked at the clock on his wall. I was running late to Care for Magical Creatures. "I got to go, sir. I'll see you on Monday...with some answers!"

He gave me a warm smile as I grabbed my bag and dashed out of his office.

I got to Care for Magical Creatures right when Sirius had. I walked over to him, sitting down on a stone where our lesson was going to take place.

"How was your lesson?" He asked after kissing me.

I let out a breath. "It was okay. I finally told Dumbledore about what Mr. and Mrs. Potter said. He thinks it's unlikely because none of the other Prescott's had any special abilities but I know there is something there, I just know there is."

He grabbed my hand, rubbing his thumb over mine. "How opposed are you to skipping the rest of the day to go to the library? We can start our search. I'll tell Madam Pince that we got a special assignment-which isn't technically a lie."

I grinned, leaving over and giving him a quick peck. "I think that is a brilliant idea."

He winked as our Professor began his lecture.

After class, Sirius and I made a bee-line for the library, skipping our final classes for the day. Normally I was opposed to skipping classes, but I thought that it was appropriate in this instance because there was no way I would be able to concentrate in class after my little conversation with Professor Dumbledore.

Madam Pince came over to us straight away. "What are you two doing outside of class?"

I opened my mouth to speak but Sirius was too quick.

"We have a special assignment from the headmaster Madam Pince, we won't disturb you, I promise," Sirius lied easily, giving her the most charming smile I had ever seen.

She actually blushed! Even the bloody teachers at our school were in love with my boyfriend. "Of course, Mr. Black, use whatever you like."

I rolled my eyes as he thanked her as we went to the family history section he had been telling me about for weeks. "Madam Pince fancies you."

He snorted. "I'm so sure. Look at me, you don't see this kind of specimen any where, do you?"

I laughed at his ridiculousness. "You're insane."

He wiggled his eyebrows at me. "You totally love me."

I picked one of the massive books off the shelf, opening it on the desk, flipping to the index first. "Get to work, booger."

He chuckled before picking out a few books.

After a few minutes of skimming through the index, I found the name Prescott and saw what page it was on. I immediately flipped to the page and read out loud to Sirius: "'_Michael Prescott, married to Lila, one son named Everett. Everett Prescott, married to Julia, son named John, daughter named Marie. John Prescott, married to Mary, one son, Malcolm. Malcolm Prescott, no family to report on.'_" I groaned.

"Hey, listen to this. '_Michael Prescott is the first in the lineage of the Prescott family which is so far four generations long. A relatively new wizarding family, the Prescott's have all held Ministry jobs. Malcolm Prescott is the only surviving Prescott-his aunt Marie fell ill to a wizarding sickness.'"_

I made a face. "Only four generations? Why doesn't that make sense to me?"

Sirius sighed. "Because that would mean that your family is really young but, your family would have to have come from years back if you're pure-blood."

I grabbed another book. "This is so strange." I found Prescott again. "_'Michael Prescott: the first male in the Prescott family. Former Auror. Only living descendant is Malcolm.' _I don't exist in these books. Aren't these books magically updated all the time?"

Sirius nodded. "They're supposed to be."

We continued looking in books for a while longer but found nothing of consequence. There was absolutely nothing that made me think that the Prescott's had anything to do with my strange powers. But it just didn't fit. If I was pure-blood, Sirius was right, my family would have gone back for generations and generations, not only four generations, me being the fifth. Pure-blood families usually could be traced back because they were all somehow linked together in some odd way. It just wasn't possible. If I had been confused about my family before, now I was more befuddled than ever.

"I just don't get it," Sirius grumbled, running a hand through his hair. "I studied the sodding pure-blood families and there are tons of them, but the Prescott's weren't on there, even though, here it says they are pure-blood. May be I just skipped over them or something."

I shook my head. "Something's not right."

He was slouched in his chair but he suddenly sat up straight and looked at me his eyes wide. "Elaine! I know what it is! Where do the Prescott's hail from?"

I fumbled with my words for a moment, excited that he had figured something out. "England and Wales, but my Dad said that I had family in Spain at some point, I have no idea where though or if they're even still alive."

He looked at me with a wide smile on his face. "Don't you see, Elaine? Your family must have changed their name! That's why there's nothing on the Prescott's in these sodding books! They changed their surname!"

I grinned. "You're right! You have to be right. Holy Merlin! Sirius, in History of Magic, remember when we learned about the mass exodus of wizards from Spain because muggles feared them and wanted to rid the country of them? Remember? Most of those wizards migrated here or to Bulgaria or France! You know this, Sirius!"

Realization dawned over him. "Bloody hell! You're right, you're absolutely right. That was the day I tried to sneak my hand up your knickers in class."

I blushed. "Not the point! But listen, Michael can be translated in to Spanish as Miguel, right? That would mean Miguel Prescott or whatever the hell his name was, was the first one to come here, and he must have met and married Lila here!"

He smiled triumphantly. "There's a book on the Spanish exodus around here."

I was already scanning the shelves. "Where is it?"

He was looking too. "Here! Found it!" He slammed the book down on the desk and began to scan names that were in the index. "Okay, lets write down all the Miguel's we see, okay? There can't be that many."

He was wrong. There were plenty of Miguel's. Ten in fact. There was Miguel Pinto, Miguel Pena, Miguel Gonzalez, Miguel Martinez, Miguel Garcia, Miguel Rodriguez, Miguel Peralta, Miguel Paredes, Miguel de Leon, and Miguel Herrera.

I glared at the list. "I suppose we should start alphabetically. Lets get to know Senor Miguel de Leon, first."

Sirius flipped to the first Miguel. "'_Miguel de Leon migrated to France during the mass Spanish exodus.' _Well that's not the Miguel we're looking for. Miguel Garcia, donde estas? Ah here we go, '_Miguel Garcia migrated to London...' _That's one, cross off the ones we know for sure aren't Michael Prescott. Okay, Miguel Gonzalez, who are you? '_Miguel Gonzalez was a fine wizard killed during...' _Not him either. Who's next?"

"Hmm, Miguel Herrera."

He scanned through the pages. "Here we are. '_Miguel Herrera, a former worker for the Wizard and Muggle magical cooperation organization...' _Michael worked as an auror, so that's not him. Miguel Paredes is next, right?"

"You skipped Martinez, but whatever, we'll go back to him. Don't you know you're ABC's?"

He rolled his eyes. "'_Miguel Paredes, migrated to London during the mass Spanish exodus and went on to work in the Ministry.' _Keep his name."

I shook my head. "That's him, Sirius. I know it is."

He made a face. "How could you possibly know that that is him?"

"His last name. _Paredes. _That means walls in Spanish. Walls, Sirius! Shields! Like my shielding charm, the one I learned to extend to others!"

He still didn't look convinced. "Elaine, just because-"

I cut him off. "Keep reading."

He sighed. '_Miguel Paredes, migrated to London during the mass Spanish exodus and went on to work in the Ministry. He became a high ranking Ministry official in the Auror office, working under the name Michael Prescott. He married an English woman named Lila and had one son named Everett. Paredes went on to live a normal life after retirement with his wife, and died peacefully in his sleep at the age of ninety-four.'"_

I was grinning from ear-to-ear. "Told you."

He laughed. "I can't believe we actually figured this out. You're brilliant, you know that?"

I rolled my eyes. "You helped. I guess we should look up the Paredes name, right? If you want to leave you can. We've been here for hours already."

He shook his head. "I already told you you're not in this alone and personally, I'm dying to know about the Paredes family. Holy shit! The Paredes family! They were in the pure-blood family books! I know that name! They were like the purest of the pure! Bloody hell, my mother would actually _let _me marry you. Ugh, ew! She would like you!"

I laughed. "Merlin forbid. Okay, lets look them up."

I started my search all over again, now that I knew just what to look for. I looked through the biggest book in the section we were in, and smiled when I saw the name. "Here it is, booger. Listen: '_The Paredes family was one of the most influential families in Spain. The first known Paredes, was a wizard named Francisco Paredes. Francisco was said to have had extra magical abilities making him the most feared sorcerer in the wizarding community during his time. Rumors surrounded him saying that he could force people in to doing whatever he willed them in to doing through his mind, communicating telepathically with anyone he wished, and the uncanny ability to shield himself and others around him in duels. To this day, it is unknown whether he passed on his abilities to anyone in his family. Although greatly feared, he used his powers for good, taking out many dark wizards in his time. There is a monument to him in the city of Madrid, the capital of the Spanish nation. Centuries later, he is survived by Juan Jamie Paredes and Juan's wife Paula, and their two children, Anna and Ivan."_

Sirius was looking at me, his eyes scrutinizing every bit of me. "Elaine?"

I blinked. "I have a family. Right here, it says it! Juan, Paula, Anna, and Ivan! They're like my cousins or something! Some of the Paredes family must have stayed behind in Spain. What if Michael Prescott had a brother? That makes sense, right?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes, it does. There's nothing about him though, since Michael was the first Prescott. The entire lineage of the Paredes is here."

We scanned the list, and low and behold, next to Michael-well, Miguel-was a man named Lorenzo. Lorenzo stayed and had a family which led all the way down to Juan.

I kissed Sirius. "This is it. I'm a descendant from the Paredes family. I have family in Spain. This is so bloody exciting!"

Sirius chuckled, kissing me again. "You should go tell Dumbledore, may be he can tell you something we didn't figure out." He checked his pocket watch. "If we go now, we can catch him before dinner."

I smiled and began to put books back in to their right places with him.

When we finished, he grabbed my hand and ran me over to Dumbledore's office. I shouted the password at the bloody bird statue and ran up the stairs. Lucky for us, Dumbledore was still there.

He was sitting at his desk exactly how I had left him. He eyed us skeptically. "I presume you were successful in your research."

I nodded eagerly. "Sir, I know everything now, it all makes sense!"

He motioned to us to take a seat. "Tell me everything."

I took a deep breath. "Okay, at first I was looking up everything having to do with the Prescott's but the search was coming up blank because the first Prescott in London was a man named Michael. That made the Prescott family only five generations deep, me included. Sirius then thought that may be my family might have changed their name because there was no way that a pure-blood family was so short-lived.

"Anyways, I told him that my Dad had once said that I had family that was from Spain or something, so then I remembered the mass Spanish exodus centuries ago. And then we figured out that Michael can be translated to Miguel, so we looked up all the Miguel's that left Spain. Miguel Paredes left Spain and changed his name to Michael Everett!"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "The Paredes family. That's a very old and powerful wizarding-"

I cut him off, I didn't want him to get to the good part before me. "Right! Anyways, Francisco Paredes was the first of the Paredes family and he had powers like mine! It's unknown if anyone has ever had powers like his-but, I do! Professor, I inherited my like trillion great grandfather's powers! I have a family in Spain: Juan Paredes and his wife and kids!"

He smiled at Sirius and I. "I'm very impressed with your research abilities Sirius and Elaine. Everything you're telling me is right. You are a member of the Paredes family. How did I not see this before? The Paredes were extraordinary wizards and witches. The few I knew were exceptionally talented. How did I not put this together?"

I shrugged, not really caring about Dumbledore's blunder but more so on my triumph. "Who cares? We figured it out!"

He chuckled. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry for doubting you, Elaine. Why don't you two head down to the Great Hall for supper? Elaine, we'll discuss this more on Monday."

I nodded and grabbed Sirius's hand leading him out of Dumbledore's office. "Thank you for helping me."

He rolled his eyes. "I love you, you scary, powerful girl."

I smiled, reached up on my toes to kiss his jaw. "And I you, you lame, little boy who doesn't know his ABC's." He made a motion to grab me and I squealed as he chased me all the way to the Great Hall. I hadn't felt this great in a while.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! Her most recent update was exceptional! If you love the Potter family, go check it out, and Lily Luna Potter is the sweetest! Not to mention her OC and James S. Potter are the most adorable couple on the face of the Earth! Read it, I know you want to! :D

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, though, because I do believe Sirius Black is entirely too wonderful!

I honestly don't know where to begin. I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support on this adventure I'm on. The reviews continue to amaze me, so thank you so, so much for those! To those of you who have added this stories to their alerts or to their favorites, a big thanks to you as well because I know you all are keeping an eye on this as well! And lastly but certainly not least, to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, I'm awestruck, thank you so, so much! Since I was a little kid I've dreamed of being a writer, and you all are just making it even more tangible for me.

I never would have thought that _Maruder Meets Girl _would have reached thirty-five chapters, not to mention the amount that I plan on continuing to write. I love this story, there's no doubt about it, and the fact that everyone actually likes it, makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you. I have big plans for this story, so the ride is only just beginning!

I think some of you kind of thought that I was insinuating that Malcolm wasn't Elaine's father a couple of chapters ago, but I couldn't do that to Elaine. If she loved, truly loved one of her parents, it was Malcolm. The whole Spanish idea thing partly came from the fact that I have family in Spain and the name change from Paredes to Prescott is something that I just thought up. But, I definitely couldn't have done that to Elaine, plus, she's supposed to look a lot like Malcolm-lol, I hope this all makes sense, I feel like I'm rambling! Sorry!

I'm sorry that this chapter happens to be a bit on the short side, or at least it feels like it to me lol! But, it's just in preparation for what's to come!

So, here is chapter 35, I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Many thanks!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Five<p>

October bled in to November and then November in to December. December was always the most hectic month at Hogwarts-aside from June which held our exams, of course. Teachers were trying to cram last minute information in before the holidays, students ran about the castle having snowball fights, and mainly, people were just excited to be out of class for a couple of weeks. December also brought with it the Yule Ball, and unlike last year, even though Sirius and I hadn't really spoken about it, I assumed we were going, it was our last Yule Ball after all.

December for me, also meant my one year anniversary with Sirius, which happened to coincide with the Yule Ball, of course. Since we hadn't spoken much about the Yule Ball, I kind of assumed that that meant we wouldn't really be doing anything for our anniversary. I couldn't really complain though, I had him and that was more than enough.

Since my discovery on the Paredes family, they were all I could think about that. Them, along with my mother, always seemed to be on my mind. I just found it so incredible that out of anyone in the family, I was the one that had received not only Ella's powers, but Francisco's as well. I used to struggle with my powers, rejecting them because they made life just a little bit harder, but now, now I was embracing them entirely.

I felt that I was truly ready for anything to come my way. I felt strong and I never wanted to feel anything less. Plus, I had lost so many people around me as it was, that there was no fighting chance in hell that I was going to lose anyone else.

Professor Dumbledore had told me everything that he knew about the Paredes which just made me even more interested in them. I thought of Juan and his family a lot, and more importantly, I just really wanted to meet them.

One afternoon, a week before the Yule Ball and mine and Sirius's anniversary, I was leaving my Ancient Runes class, heading back towards Gryffindor tower, when I saw a Chocolate Frog box on the floor.

I raised an eyebrow and opened it. Inside, instead of chocolate, there was a piece of parchment. I recognized the handwriting instantaneously. "_Lovely, find me and you get a surprise. Follow the instructions carefully. Location number one: go to the place where you and I shared our first kiss for the next set of directions."_

I grinned. The Gryffindor common room. I ran towards Gryffindor tower like there was no tomorrow, shouting at the portrait of the Fat Lady to let me in. This idea thrilled me, Sirius was so clever.

I saw James sitting on the couch, whistling an unrecognizable tune.

I walked over to him, and with a smirk on his face, he handed me another piece of parchment. "_I didn't think you would forget our first kiss. Anyways, solve the riddle and then go to the next location. 'I love you more than words can say, where do we spend our lazy days?'"_

I bit my lip. Lazy days could either be my dorm room which was almost always empty or the Beech Tree by the Great Lake. I looked over at the steps to my dorm room carefully. No. He would definitely choose the Beech Tree.

I ran out of Gryffindor tower, then down seven flights of stairs, and finally out of the castle, sprinting towards the Beech Tree.

Peter was sitting down, leaning up against then tree, and without a word, handed me another small bit of parchment.

I thanked him and tore it open. "_Okay, good! Next riddle: 'Your next clue is hidden, though you don't know where. When in doubt just tickle the pear."_

I was off running when I read the word pear. That meant the kitchens, a place Sirius and I had grown accustomed to going to for some late night snacks. I was standing in front of the portrait of fruit, reached up and tickled the pear. It giggled for a moment and then turned in to a green door knob. I flung the door open and walked in, panting slightly from the exercise. He was giving me quite the work out.

Wanda, Sirius's favorite house elf, appeared by my side in seconds and handed me more parchment and some pumpkin juice.

"Thanks Wanda, you're the greatest!"

She bowed and then went back to work with a smile on her face.

The next riddle read. "_One glorious morning, we hid in a room. Just don't forget where Filch keeps his broom."_

I laughed. The broom cupboard near the Defense Against the Dark Arts room. That was where Sirius and I would sometimes sneak off to-er-relieve tension. I left the kitchens and dashed to the broom cupboard, which thankfully happened to be on the same floor.

Remus was leaning against the door, a smirk playing on his lips. "Really? You two did it in a broom cupboard?"

I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the piece of parchment he was waving in my face. "_You did it! Good job, you've almost found me. Here's your last hint: Elaine, you're my world, what more could I want. Go to the place that's considered a haunt."_

The Shrieking Shack, Sex Shack, whatever the hell we were calling it these days, nevertheless, that was it.

I looked at Remus curiously. "Do you have anything else for me?"

He chuckled and handed me James's invisibility cloak. I draped it over myself and then went running towards the Whomping Willow. I was glad that I had the bloody invisibility cloak, if not I was going to be sent flying in to the Black Lake with a wack from one of the massive branches that extended from the monstrous tree.

I pushed the little knot that was at the entrance, forcing the Willow to stop thrashing about for a bit and then entered fully in to the shack. I walked up a staircase in to the room where Sirius and I usually spent our time.

There was another parchment on the bed and I groaned. "_'Turn around.'"_

I turned and there was Sirius with a huge bouquet of flowers, smiling at me. I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Elaine, for our first anniversary, would you like to go to the ball with me?" He asked, a small smile playing at his lips.

I nodded and leaned forward, kissing him softly. "You were very creative today with this. I wasn't expecting it all." I grabbed the flowers, setting them down on a dresser and pulling Sirius down on to the bed with me, kissing him for a while longer and rolling around so that I was know pressed firmly against him, straddling his waist.

He shrugged. "I'm just glad you figured them out."

I laughed. "They weren't that hard."

He smirked. "I know something that's hard."

I giggled. "You are totally insatiable, you know that?"

He winked. "I just can't get enough of you, is that such a bad thing?"

I bent forward and kissed him again, nibbling at his lower lip, and then whispering. "That's good because I certainly can't get enough of you."

He groaned and unbuttoned my school shirt, tossing it to the floor beside the bed. We kissed wildly, his hands all over me as I managed to yank my skirt off as he threw his collared shirt to the floor, along with his pants and the rest of our clothes that had already been disposed of.

He kissed along my neck as his hands went to my back, unhooking my bra and throwing it somewhere in the room. One of his big, cold hands gripped my side, while the other hooked a finger in to my lace underwear, pulling them down slowly.

I groaned. "Stop teasing."

He chuckled against my neck. "Patience is a virtue."

I rolled my eyes as he kicked off his boxers. "That neither of us have, booger."

He flipped us in one quick motion, positioning himself at my entrance, teasing me once more, not taking the plunge just yet. "I'm not sure if I can agree."

I thrust my hips upward, catching him by surprise.

He gasped a sharp intake of breath. "I like your way better."

I pulled him down to kiss me as our bodies moved in sync, molding together perfectly after almost a year of practice.

The bed creaked beneath us as we moved together, but I could barely hear it. Between Sirius nibbling on my neck, and the groans coming from my mouth from the complete bliss that I was feeling, I was in an utter hazy state of mind. Each thrust would turn my mind blank.

His mouth moved from my neck down to my breast, one of his hands going to the other,

"Ugh, Sirius!" I moaned against his lips, tugging at his lower lip with my own.

I couldn't take it any more. He was driving me wild. I let go of the pressure, drifting off in to the most pleasurable existence I knew. With a final, erratic thrust, he finished and rolled off of me, pulling me in to his side. I rest my head on his chest, as he stroked my back, and I drew invisible patterns on his stomach.

"I don't think this can ever get old," he murmured in to my hair.

I smiled lazily, kissing his chest. "Mmm, I don't think so either. How long can we stay up here tonight?"

He grinned. "_I'm _the insatiable one? As long as you like, lovely."

I licked my lips, reaching up to kiss him once more. "Good. I'm not ready to stop just yet."

He shook his head, a wide smile on my face. "Dear Merlin, thank you for sending me a girl who wants to have sex just as much as I do-meaning all the time. You're the greatest! Sincerely, a very satisfied man."

I laughed at him, rolling on top of him once more and kissing him. "I love you."

He kissed me. "I love you more."

The day of the Yule Ball, and my anniversary, began with Lily waking me up because it was snowing. I looked out of my dorm room window and smiled widely.

Winter had always been my favorite time of the year.

That afternoon was spent with Sirius and I exchanging anniversary gifts, nothing big since Christmas was only three days away, but he had given me flowers once more, and an erroneous amount of Chocolate Frogs.

I had given him probably the coolest present on the face of the earth. With Remus's help, he and I were able to build a miniature Liquorice Wand motorcycle. I couldn't lie, Remus and I were chock full of talent.

Sirius loved his bloody motorcycle.

Then for a few hours, Sirius and I lied down in front of the fireplace in the common room, just relaxing before Lily scooped me up in order to start getting ready for the ball.

"I'll meet you in a little bit," I told him before kissing him and then running up to my dorm to begin the grueling, beautifying process.

I showered quickly, drying my hair with a spell, and then Lily tied half of it back for me with one of Ella's nicest clips. I then put on my dress, which was royal blue in color. It was strapless, had a beaded bodice, and a sweetheart neck. Although it hugged my chest tightly, just below my ribcage it flowed at beautifully, barely grazing the floor.

My shoes were average black pumps, but no one would even be able to see them.

I took a look at myself in the mirror and smiled. "What do you think, Lilypop?"

She smiled at me. "Gorgeous, as always. Me?"

Lily was in a stunning red gown. Normally, due to her red hair and naturally slightly pink complexion, she shied away from any red clothing. But this dress was an exception. I was one shouldered and backless, and fell down in a straight A-line. It made her look taller, and with her heels, I wondered if she was going to be taller than James.

"Stunning, as always."

She grinned.

We went downstairs to the common room to meet our boyfriends and the Gryffindor common room was filled with students ready to head over to the Great Hall. Sirius found me first by making me jump a little by putting his hand at the small of my back.

I whipped my head around to yell at whoever touched me but smiled when I saw it was him. I couldn't deny it, my boyfriend was scandalously good looking. His shaggy, dark hair was out of his face, leaving his gray eyes more exposed than ever, the hints of blue twinkling within them. His dress robes fit him nicely, and I giggled at his bow-tie because it was a little lopsided.

He grinned when he saw me. "You look absolutely beautiful, lovely. Every boy will be jealous that I'm with you."

I reached up to fix his tie, and then gave him a soft kiss. "More like every girl will be jealous that I'm with you. You look very handsome, my love."

He smiled and then hooked his arm with mine. "Shall we go down to the Great Hall?"

I nodded, looking around for Lily who was at the same time looking for me. She waved Sirius and I over to the portrait hole to leave with her, James, and Remus.

"You look wonderful, Elaine," Remus told me happily.

"You too, pup. Zoe won't be able to keep her hands off of you," I replied cheekily.

Sirius chuckled beside me.

Remus blushed, but I wasn't sure if he blushed because of my comment or because I had called him pup. Either way, the five of us exited via the portrait hole and went straight to the Great Hall where Zoe, looking immaculate as always in a beautiful, yellow gown, walked over to us, taking Remus's arm.

"Elaine, you look great!" Zoe said enthusiastically.

I smiled. "Me? Look at you! I love that dress."

We walked in to the Great Hall and took our seats at one of the tables. Sirius linked his hand with mine as more and more people started to pour in to the hall. When the music started up, he grabbed my hand and led me to the dance floor.

He took my waist and my other hand, as I placed one atop his shoulder.

"How did you become so good at dancing?" I asked as he led us casually through a waltz.

He shrugged. "I'm not really sure, I just kind of figured it out."

I laughed. "Leave it up to you to just figure out how to dance brilliantly."

He rolled his eyes. "I've got something to tell you."

"Ooh, this sounds interesting, go on."

He smiled a little. "I know that you've been thinking a lot about your family in Spain but you're not exactly sure how to go about finding them. Well, I've already taken care of it."

I furrowed my brow. "What do you mean you've taken care of it?"

He grinned again. "I had Andromeda, my cousin, do some digging. Turns out she's always really liked Spain and used to visit quite often with Ted. She doesn't travel much right now because she's got a kid, you know? But anyways, she found out where Juan and his family live, Elaine."

My jaw dropped as he continued to glide us around the dance floor.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "The day after Christmas, you and I are going to see them, if you want, of course. Andromeda told me the safest place to apparate to."

I flung my arms around him, hugging me tightly. "Thank you, thank you so, so much."

He pulled out of the hug and kissed me again. "You don't need to thank me. I know this is something you want to do and I want to be there to support you. I love you, Elaine. So damn much. I've never felt this way."

I kissed him again, knowing exactly what he was talking about. "I feel the exact same way. I love you so much, Sirius."

With Sirius by my side, going to see my family was possible. Actually, with him, anything was possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! Her most recent update was exceptional! If you love the Potter family, go check it out, and Lily Luna Potter is the sweetest! Not to mention her OC and James S. Potter are the most adorable couple on the face of the Earth! Read it, I know you want to! :D

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, though, because I do believe Sirius Black is entirely too wonderful!

I honestly don't know where to begin. I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support on this insane journey that I'm on. The reviews continue to amaze me, so thank you so, so much for those! To those of you who have added this stories to their alerts or to their favorites, a big thanks to you as well because I know you all are keeping an eye on this as well! And lastly but certainly not least, to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, I'm awestruck, thank you so, so much! Since I was a little kid I've dreamed of being a writer, and you all are just making it even more tangible for me.

I never would have thought that _Maruder Meets Girl _would have reached thirty-six chapters, not to mention the amount that I plan on continuing to write. I love this story, there's no doubt about it, and the fact that everyone actually likes it, makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you. I have big plans for this story, so the ride is only just beginning!

I think some of you might be mad at me after this chapter but it's just how it had to happen I think! Please, please don't be mad! I swear it will all make sense later and will continue to tie in more events in the future, I promise!

So, here is chapter 36, I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Many thanks!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Six<p>

The final few days leading up to going to Spain, were, although fun, very, very slow for me. I just wanted to meet Juan and his family. I wanted them to know that they had more family, that the Paredes name hadn't just gone out with them. I was so bloody excited that I could barely eat or sleep for days, which bothered Sirius to no end because he threatened to not take me if I didn't force something in to my stomach.

Christmas day was spent at Sirius's home with Lily, James, Remus, Zoe, the Potters, and myself. We all exchanged gifts there and had a massive feast that Mrs. Potter and Lily prepared. Sirius had given me another charm to add to my bracelet which was beginning to weigh down my wrist, but nevertheless, I loved it entirely too much. He gave me a little charm that was in the shape of Spain, it just added to the mixture of things I was representing on my wrist.

I had told the Potters that I had figured out my entire background concerning my father and they were very pleased to know that I was finally completely in the know regarding my family and my powers. They told me that they had heard of the Paredes family many times but believed it to be extinguished, they didn't know there was still a survivor aside form myself.

The morning of the twenty-six, I woke up exceptionally early. I couldn't sleep knowing what my plans for that day were. I rolled over in the bed and looked at Sirius who was completely out cold after having a firewhiskey drinking competition with James, probably not the best idea when he and I were going to be traveling today, but he and James insisted on it. Needless to say, Sirius beat James. Lily was a little disappointed to know her boyfriend was a lightweight in comparison to my boyfriend who could probably bathe himself in firewhiskey if he wanted to.

I kissed his forehead softly, and then shot of bed, running to the shower. I bathed quickly, not wanting to waste any of my time and got dressed. When I exited the washroom, I saw that Sirius was still asleep. I figured that I could cook, Lily, James, Sirius, and I breakfast in the mean time while I let him slept just a little bit longer.

I skipped downstairs and saw that Lily had already started on breakfast.

I raised an eyebrow at her. "What are you doing awake so early?"

She looked at me, and gave me a small smile. "I couldn't sleep."

I frowned, sitting down on the counter next to her, swinging my legs back and forth. "How come? James's snoring keep you up?"

She rolled her eyes at me. "No, I'm worried, Elaine."

I scrunched my nose. "Worried about what?"

"You."

I gave her a strange look. "Me? Why are you worried about me? You're always worried about me these days. Aside from the usual, of course, you know, Voldemort after me and Death Eaters trying to capture me and take them to their leader," I joked easily, trying to make light of the situation.

She sighed. "That's not funny, Elaine, and you know it isn't. Do you really want to know why I'm worried or are you going to continue to make fun of me for worrying about my best friend?"

I frowned. "Sorry. What's wrong, Lils?"

She focused on the task at hand for a moment before turning to put all of her attention on me. "Elaine, you and Sirius are going to a foreign country to meet a man who you are very loosely related to. That doesn't scare you or freak you out? What if this guy just turns you away, or worse, curses you or is a Death Eater or whatever? What if he doesn't want his family to be found? Have you at all thought about the possible consequences of this? You could end up hurt, or Sirius could as well."

I bit my lip. To be honest, I hadn't really thought of what could really go wrong. I had been so eager to just meet him, to know him, that I didn't really think about how things were going to turn out when I knocked on his door. As terrible as it sounded, I really hadn't thought of it. "No, I haven't. Lily, I don't think the guy is a Death Eater, I mean, he lives in Spain, they don't really condone those kinds of things over there, remember? We learned about all of this in History of Magic."

She nodded. "I know that, I thought that too. But if you believed in someone so fully, so wholly, what could stop you from doing their bidding? People do these things in secret these days, anyways."

I shook my head. "He's not a Death Eater, okay? He's my family."

She let out a long breath. "This is why you and Sirius are perfect together, you're both the most stubborn arses I've ever met. Just be safe today, okay?"

I nodded. "Would I ever be anything less?"

She and I worked on breakfast for a while longer before going upstairs to wake up our boys. When I opened up my bedroom door, I saw that Sirius was getting dressed.

"Hey, booger, breakfast is ready," I said to him softly.

He looked at me, a small smile playing on his lips. "Are you excited for today?"

I smiled. "Of course. Lily is a little freaked out though."

He made a face. "Why is Evans freaking out? Well, actually, I'd be surprised if she wasn't having some minor meltdown, like she typically does."

I sighed. "She just doesn't know if what we're doing today is a good idea. She's worried that Juan is a Death Eater or something."

He rolled his eyes. "I don't think they have Death Eaters in Spain."

I laughed. "That's what I said."

He stood up, pulling on his long sleeve t-shirt. "We'll be fine. Worse case scenario, you and I apparate out of there like a bat out of hell."

I sighed. "Okay, so long as we have a good plan." I grabbed my leather jacket, the one Lily had given me-which Sirius adored, he had even made me wear it in bed once-and had gone to good use on late nights when Sirius wanted to go for a ride, and put it on.

He gave me a cheeky grin. "That jacket is so sexy on you. Do we have time to-"

I cut him off. "Usually, I would throw you back on to the bed and have my way with you, may be in this jacket if I was in the right enough mood, but right now, I just want to go to Spain."

He chuckled. "So, you said breakfast is ready?"

"Yes, sir."

He grinned. "Lets go eat then! I'm starving, all of that damn firewhiskey is making me really, really hungry...and since you won't satisfy my current hunger, I'll have to compensate with a mass quantity of breakfast."

I laughed, taking his hand and walking downstairs to the kitchen.

James was already downstairs, stuffing his face, the firewhiskey obviously having had the same effect on him as it did on Sirius.

After breakfast, I packed a little bag with an undetectable extension charm as always to carry just a few things with us in case we needed anything. James let us take his invisibility cloak just in case we would need it.

Sirius and I were standing on our front porch step with the door open, saying quick goodbyes to Lily and James.

I hugged James and then Lily.

"Be careful, you two. Okay? Sirius, bring her back to me in one piece, do you understand?" Lily said to us and then looking at Sirius, a stern expression on her face.

James clapped Sirius on the back. "I know you'll be fine, mate."

Sirius nodded, grasping my hand tightly in his. "Don't worry Evans, I won't let anything happen to her."

I smiled, reaching up to kiss his cheek. I looked at Lily, complete seriousness masking my face. "I expect dinner to be ready by the time we come back, got it?"

She, James, and Sirius laughed.

"Ready, lovely?" Sirius asked me.

I nodded. "Lets go, booger."

He rolled his eyes at the nickname but held on to my hand tightly to do side-along apparition. The ability to apparate was hard enough, but doing it in farther distances was nearly impossible unless the witch or wizard had more than adept skills at concentration. Luckily, Sirius had become exceptionally talented at apparition. In seconds, I was somewhere new. We were in an alley it looked like, and it was mid-morning, I think an hour ahead of London time.

Sirius put an arm around me protectively and led us out on to a busy street. From the looks of it, we were in the center of Madrid. There were cafes everywhere surrounding a massive plaza where there were children running around chasing pigeons.

To be honest, it was beautiful.

I looked up at Sirius excitedly. "Where to, booger?"

He reached down and kissed me quickly. "This way."

He led me down some intricate streets, and even though I should have been more focused on the task at hand, I couldn't help but focus on the beauty that surrounded me. The buildings, streets, cafes, everything was stunning.

"You know, this is the first time I've ever been in a foreign country," I said excitedly as we began to talk through another street, this one lined with balconies upon balconies for flats.

He chuckled. "I used to go to France every Summer with my parents and Regulus. That's how I learned how to speak French."

I nodded. "I love it when you speak French."

He winked at me.

We continued walking farther down the street, finally stopping before the smallest apartment building there. It looked like it was squeezed tightly in between two other monstrous walls, but it looked cozier than others, and much, much older.

"This is a house, isn't it? They just reconstructed around it?"

He gave a quick nod. "It's ancient, but the Paredes wouldn't let them tear it down, it had been in the family for generations."

We walked to the front door and I saw that it was already open. I motioned to walk inside but Sirius shook his head, holding me back.

_What is it? _I sent to him.

His voice dropped to a barely audible whisper. "I don't like this. Look at the handle."

My eyes lowered to the door handle and it looked like it had been burned off. My heart dropped to the pit of my stomach.

"Get your wand out," he said urgently.

I took out my wand, even though I didn't really have to, and he pushed open the door with his foot, slowly and cautiously, walking in before me.

We weren't alone, there were about five wizards in there, people I had never recognized. They were taking pictures, scanning the room with their wands, and inspecting every inch of it.

My jaw clenched and I gripped on to Sirius's hand tightly.

"_Quines son ustedes?" _An older wizard asked, the one standing over something in the sunken in living room that was off to the right of the entrance.

Sirius spoke without hesitation. "English, por favor?"

The old wizard's nostrils flared. "Who are you? And what are you doing here?"

Sirius held on to my hand tighter than ever. "My girlfriend is visiting her family. Where are the Paredes?"

The older man, whose hair was as white as white could get and his skin looked like it was literally sagging off of his face, gave me a somber, almost regretful expression. "You are Elaine Prescott, no?"

I gulped, not moving from my place. "Y-yes."

He sighed, walked over to us, and handed me a piece of parchment, and then looked at Sirius. "She shouldn't be here to see this."

I blinked. "See what? What's going on?"

He shook his head. "If you want, you can look."

Sirius put an arm around me.

I had a feeling that he already knew what happened.

We walked over to where they were in the living room, and I paled instantly, all the bloody seeping out of my face and going straight to my feet, rooting me right in to place once more. There was Juan Paredes. He was lying face down on the floor, blood had been spilled all about him, deep gash marks covering him. The blood was an odd color, probably having been there for days.

I turned quickly in to Sirius's chest, my breathing hard.

"What happened?" Sirius asked the older man.

"He, his wife, and children were all murdered. They are all scattered around the house with wounds like these."

"Who did this?"

My face was pressed firmly in to Sirius's chest, while one of my hands held on to the parchment tightly.

The wizard sighed. "Death Eaters. Times like this, the war reaches even us in Spain."

Sirius nodded. "Elaine, I'm taking you home."

I said nothing, but he held on to me tightly.

Sirius disapparated, sending us right back home and in to the entry hall. He pushed me further in, leading me past an anxious Lily and James, and right up the stairs to our room.

He gave me a worried look when we got in.

I dropped the bloody letter, walked straight in to the bathroom, and began to violently wretch in to the porcelain bowl.

Half an hour later, I emerged from the bathroom. My hair was pulled back in a messy bun, completely out of my face. I walked over to where Sirius was sitting and took the seat next to him in our room, pulling my knees up to my chest and resting my head atop then.

"They're dead. I had this little glimmer, just one tiny hope, that I could meet members of my family. Just to _know _him would have been enough, but I couldn't even get that. This is all so fucked up, Sirius," I said, my sentences scattered, sounding broken and in pieces.

His jaw clenched. "Elaine, I don't even know what to say. I am so sorry."

I shook my head. "Everyone is dying around me-and it's all because of me! First Ella, then my Dad and Erin. Charlie and Kendra, and now Juan and his family!"

He got off his chair and sat down in front of me, grabbing my free hand. "None of this is your fault, do you understand? How can you even think that?"

I shook my head again. "How can I not, Sirius?"

His breathing was hard. "Whatever is happening is not your fault and I don't want to hear you talking like that again, understood?"

It was like I wasn't even listening to him. I motioned to get up but he sat me back down.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving."

"You're not going anywhere."

"Yes, I am."

"I won't let you."

"I'm leaving to protect you, you idiot! I'm leaving so that you, Lily, James, Remus, and Zoe can all _survive! _You five are the only people I have left. I'm being selfish staying here with you! I'm endangering your lives! I can't be with you, Sirius, I'll get you killed," I said hastily.

He stood up, grabbing my face in between his large hands. "I'm not letting you go anywhere. I love you so fucking much, Elaine. If you left I'd probably go off the fucking deep end. I'm not going to let you die just like you're not going to let me die, okay? We promised that to each other, Elaine. You're out of your fucking mind if you think us being separated is good for us, because us being apart is more likely to kill us. I never want to hear you talking shit like that again."

I hadn't noticed I was crying, but, I hadn't noticed he was either. He wasn't sobbing or anything, but a single tear, a lone tear, slid down his left cheek.

I reached a hand to his beautiful, solemn face, and wiped it away. "I don't want to lose you."

He pulled me up from the chair, hugging me tightly to him, as if the world depended on it. "You're not going to, just like I'm not going to lose you. Fuck this stupid war, Elaine. It's just you and me, okay? That's the only thing that either of us should be worried about."

I breathed in against his chest, taking in his scent. I took a few deep breaths, trying to calm myself down.

We stood there in silence for what felt like forever. It was comfortable, safe, _normal. _Just being held made me feel better, not completely whole, but much, much better than I was feeling before. Sirius was right though, he and I apart would kill us before any bloody Death Eater or fucking Voldemort.

He pulled away, sitting me back down on the chair. He went over to the bed to get something, shuffled back, and handed me the parchment the wizard had given me back in Spain. "I didn't read it, or anything. But, the guy knew who you were. I think that Juan knew who you were too, it's addressed to you."

I took the parchment, and very shakily opened it. "I'll read it out loud?"

He nodded. "If you can."

I blinked and took a breath before reading it.

_"Dear Elaine Paredes,_

_ I know the letter is addressed to Prescott, but if you possess this letter than I am confident that you know of your true heritage. I am Juan Paredes, your cousin of sorts, distant now because of all of the separation our family has endured. I live in Madrid where our family originally comes from and I have a wife and children. They wish to meet you just like I do. _

_ I am sending this letter because I want you to know something. The Dark Lord, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, You-Know-Who or whatever he is being called these days, is after you, dear cousin. He is after you because he knows of the weapons you possess. Yes, I know that you have inherited Francisco's powers. I spoke to you father briefly, just before he passed, and he told me you were exhibiting certain magical abilities, only which I could think to explain as the same ones Francisco possessed. Despite the problem that is brewing, you are most certainly blessed._

_ The Dark Lord knows of your weapons from not only our side, but of your true mother's side as well. How he has come to know of all of these things is beyond me, but nevertheless. You are an outstandingly powerful young lady, Elaine. I don't even know you yet, but I know that already. Your father used to speak of you like you were the world, and Ella, well Ella loved you to the moon and back._

_ Be not ashamed of where you come from, dear one. Although problems may seem to be knocking at your very doorstep wherever you turn these days, but like I said before, you are blessed. You are truly a Paredes and a Heron, the mixture of two pure wizarding families, some of the strongest and most feared in ancient times. _

_ Another reason for my letter is that, my family is being watched. I am trying my best to protect them as best as I can, but they know the Paredes name, and if they can end the line with us, they will. I do not fear them, Francisco feared no one. But, in any case, should anything happen to me and my wife, I leave my children in your care. I know that is a lot to ask, but you are the only family they would have. Secondly, should anything happen to all of us, I leave you the Paredes fortune and not only my home, but the Paredes estate which is off the coast of the northern end of Spain, you can find it by solely looking it up. All of these indications are in my will._

_ I wish you luck, cousin. I know you will do great things._

_ All my love, one Paredes to another,_

_ Juan Paredes"_

I blinked, relieved that I wasn't crying again. "Wow."

Sirius looked at me strangely. "Yeah, wow."

"I am so fucked."

Sirius gave a dark chuckle. "We can handle it."

I nodded, feeling more confident because of my cousin's words. "Yes, I think we can."

He grabbed my hand in his. "Everything is going to be okay, Elaine. I swear. When all of this is done, if you want, you and I can take a year off, just you and me, and we'll go to Spain and live there. We can go to that estate or Juan's home, whatever you want."

I nodded once more, giving him a small smile. "Yeah, a year off. That would be amazing."

He kissed my hand. "I love you and we'll be okay."

I told him I loved him as well, a small smile on my lips. I believed him though, we would be okay, so long as we protected one another, and never broke our promises.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She recently updated and it was fantastic! I honestly havenever laughed so hard at a chapter in my entire life. I can't even explain how much I love it! I like gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, though, because I do believe Sirius Black is entirely too wonderful!

I honestly don't know where to begin. I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support on this insane journey that I'm on. The reviews continue to amaze me, so thank you so, so much for those! To those of you who have added this stories to their alerts or to their favorites, a big thanks to you as well because I know you all are keeping an eye on this as well! And lastly but certainly not least, to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, I'm awestruck, thank you so, so much! Since I was a little kid I've dreamed of being a writer, and you all are just making it even more tangible for me.

I never would have thought that _Maruder Meets Girl _would have reached thirty-seven chapters, not to mention the amount that I plan on continuing to write. I love this story, there's no doubt about it, and the fact that everyone actually likes it, makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you. I have big plans for this story, so the ride is only just beginning!

Okay, so I really want to talk about the last chapter. I think I disappointed a lot of you when I didn't let Elaine meet her family from Spain, especially since a lot of you were looking forward to it. Elaine couldn't meet the Paredes, it would have made things too easy for her, I think. I know you're probably thinking that Elaine hasn't had anything easy, but that's precisely why it couldn't start now! She was obviously devastated that she didn't get to meet Juan and his family, but due to his letter, she got to know him just a little bit. It also marked a bit stepping stone in her's and Sirius's relationhip-we know how invested she is, but it just further proves that he's equally invested. Elaine feels that she really is the cause for all the bad in their lives and wants to leave but he doesn't let her so she stays. Honestly, who could leave if Sirius begged you to stay? I probably couldn't. That chapter was a basis for the rest of this story in that little exchange with them at the end-it's providing some foreshadowing, I think. Anyways, I'm totally rambling right now, if you have any questions, don't hesitate to ask!

So, here is chapter 37, I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Many thanks!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Seven<p>

Back at Hogwarts, things continued to speed up, leading the seventh years in to a tumultuous upheaval over their N.E.W.T.'s, me included. I wasn't usually the type to be nervous about exams, yes I would study and have a tinge of panic brewing at the pit of my stomach, but, just three months before my final exams at Hogwarts, pterodactyls were swarming in my stomach, making it impossible to even eat at times, or ever be still. I felt like my wires had been crossed and it was causing an electric current to course through my body at atll times.

Sirius, who was also normally exceptionally calm during times like these, spent a lot of his time in the library with me. I think teachers were starting to worry about him because he was literally paying attention in class, taking notes, and answering questions, it was frightening how attentive he was these days. James included. I wasn't sure if James had ever taken even Quidditch as seriously as he was taking his final exams, but even he had cracked down a bit.

Lily was unbearable to be around. I loved the girl, there was no doubt in that, but she was being a massive pain in my arse. Her constant fretting and study induced comas were making me positively insane. I think that's why James was studying, so they wouldn't have to talk while they were around one another for fear that he would piss her off by asking what time it was.

That left Remus and Zoe. Zoe, being the upbeat, optimistic person she was, didn't seem too bothered about the exams. She was always so cheerful and happy, that we couldn't even be mad at her because she was the only one in our group whose good mood could rub off on any of us. Her boyfriend, on the other hand, was getting worse than Lily, and that was really saying something. I adored Remus, always have always will, but he and Lily were truly making us all insane. Remus literally only spoke about school, at least Lily would occasionally talk about our futures, but Remus only had school on his mind all the time. How Zoe put up with him was beyond me.

Since Christmas vacation, Dumbledore and I had spoken about the Paredes and the union between them with the Heron's. It was like their being together had created a super baby-also known as me-some insane wizard genetic thing that my headmaster attempted to explain to me. Honestly, it was all a bunch of troll bogies to me. I lucked out in getting each of their powers because those powers could have easily skipped me.

I had asked him about how Juan and my father knew each other, and it turns out that my Dad, after marrying Ella, began to worry about what would happen to me because he knew the real story of the Prescott's and sought out Juan, asking him what would happen to me. Juan of course told him that I was going to very powerful.

Sirius and I had filled Lily, James, Remus, and Zoe in on everything that had happened in Spain and just what the Paredes family had left me. Although I was honored by everything Juan had said in his letter, it made me so sick to even think about it. It just wasn't fair that they, and their children, died because of their family name. Juan didn't even have the bloody powers, and his wife wasn't technically a Paredes, and his kids, Merlin their poor children. Thinking about it all just made me so angry and hurt and mentally ill that I would literally have to force myself to stop.

I had to admit though, I was so outstandingly blessed that I had Sirius. If it weren't for him who knew where the fuck I would be at this point in my life. Probably in the mental ward at St. Mungo's because I would not be able to handle all the messed up shit in my life. He was my constant, my rock, my absolute everything. I sometimes would think that it probably was not healthy to be so totally invested in one person, so wholly dedicated to, and so blindingly in love with someone, but then I would think, who the fuck am I, without him? He was my entire world. It was scary to think that my whole existence rested in one person's hands, one person that, if he really wanted to hurt me, could so unsparingly destroy me, but I trusted Sirius more than I could ever trust myself. Love was terrifying and a straight shot of firewhiskey down the throat every other second, but I was in no way ready to stop drinking.

It was April in Hogwarts. I liked Spring, I could breathe in Spring. Winter was rough for me this time around. I was just waking up in my dorm, stretching in my sheets, when I rolled over, snuggling in to a very warm, bare chest.

I grinned. I was getting ridiculously used to sleeping with Sirius every night. Being held in his arms was the only way I could sleep peacefully, other times, times where he would be late to bed or sleeping in his own dorm to be with the boys, I would wake up in the middle night with night terrors, quite possibly the worse nightmares in the entire world.

I cuddled up in to his arms, and he smiled even though his eyes were closed. He wrapped his arms around me, pulling me closer to him if it was even possible, kissing my shoulder. "Morning, booger," I whispered against the skin of his throat.

His eyes fluttered open, his long eyelashes giving me butterfly kisses on my forehead. "Morning, lovely. You slept good last night," he observed, his lips against mine even though he wasn't kissing me.

I nodded against him. "Yes, the best night in a really long time, I think."

He moved his hands up my shirt, rubbing my back up and down. "Mmm, I think, this Summer, before we start Auror training, we should go to Spain. Just you and me. One week. The beach, food, and a bed is all we'll need."

I smiled. "That sounds really, really tempting. One last shebang before going out in to the world."

He winked. "Sounds perfect to me."

"Okay. Lets do it. We'll go to the estate that's on the coast. "

He grinned and kissed me. "I love you."

I kissed him again. "As I love you."

"Today is my final Quidditch game, can you believe that?"

My eyes widened. In truth, I had completely forgotten. Today was the last Quidditch game of the season, and more than likely the last for Sirius and James, unless they played together in our backyard or something. Gryffindor was tied for first place with Slytherin, so this game, would be the deciding factor of who won the cup. "That's right! Are you excited?"

He nodded. "Of course. I want nothing more than to clobber my little brother. We're going to destroy them, if not, Prongs might have a heart attack."

"I heard that!" James grumbled from Lily's bed, his face buried in a pillow.

I laughed quietly with Sirius. "Is the beast asleep?"

James peeked at Lily. "Sound asleep. Do you think she'll go to the game today or lock herself in the library? Madam Pince told me she had built a book fort at a table, reading a page of each book and then turning them all at the same time magically."

I snorted. "That doesn't really surprise me. Please, don't tell me that surprises you."

James chuckled quietly. "No, I suppose it doesn't."

"Evans is insane," Sirius mused, his lips traveling to my neck, nibbling on the crook of it.

I smiled up at the ceiling. I squeaked when he bit down playfully. "Oh no! Did I wake her?"

There was rustling from the bed across from mine, and low and behold, Lily shot straight out of bed. "No! Professor, I swear I wrote that gillyweed has been debated over centuries concerning fresh and salt water!"

Sirius pulled away, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes. "Nightmares about the Herbology N.E.W.T. Lily?"

She was breathing hard. "Yes. Bloody hell."

I laughed and went back to messing around with Sirius playfully.

James quietly spoke to Lily. "Are you going to the match today?"

She shot me a frantic glance. "Elaine, are you going?"

"Yes, of course. You should too, may be take a break and stop freaking out about gillyweed and its possible effects."

She looked at James who was giving her the best puppy dog eyes I had ever seen. She melted on the spot, hugging him, and giving him a quick kiss. "Of course, I'll go. I wouldn't miss it for the world. Gillyweed can wait."

Sirius laughed beside me, stretching out his arms. "I guess we should get up and then head to breakfast."

I frowned. "Fine."

He chuckled and kissed my cheek and got out of bed, throwing on a t-shirt. "I'm gonna go to my dorm. Prongs, you coming?"

James kissed Lily once more before filing out behind Sirius. Before leaving to their dorms, Sirius poked his head back in. "We'll meet you guys in the common room in an hour."

An hour later, we met our boyfriends in the common room, where we each then walked towards the Great Hall. Sirius looked very dashing in his Quidditch uniform, tight pants and all. We sat down at the table and I watched as the boys dug in to breakfast.

Sirius's eyes narrowed at me. "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

I made a face. "I don't know if I can. I'm nervous for you guys today."

He rolled his eyes. "Why are you worried? It's just Quidditch."

James scowled at him. "Just Quidditch? It's the game of our lives. It's going to be a sodding blood bath. Especially since we're playing _Slytherin._"

Sirius smacked his hand to his forehead. "Thanks a lot, Prongs." He turned to look at me, as my eyes had widened. "It's not going to be a blood bath. We're going to win and the Slytherins are going to lose, that's all that matters."

"Sirius-"

He grabbed my hand. "Elaine, I'll be fine, just eat something."

I groaned and took a bite of his toast, and then gave him a fake smile. "Satisfied?"

"Exponentially."

The rest of breakfast was filled with talk on the game and how excited James was. Aside from the time he had snogged Lily at Kings Cross the winter of our sixth year, I had never seen him so giddy. Even Sirius was acting like a third year girl.

When the time came for them to leave, I walked with Sirius to the end of the hall to say goodbye. "Be careful out there, okay? This isn't like playing Hufflepuff or something. This is Slytherin. You and I both know it's going to be war out there."

He bent down and kissed me. "Can't you just say good luck, I love you, and you look damn good in those Quidditch pants?"

I chuckled, reaching up on my toes, and wrapping my arms around his neck. "Good luck, even though you don't need it. I love you more than anything, even though you already know that. And you look damn good in those Quidditch pants, but I'm pretty sure you knew that too." I pinched his bum.

He laughed. "After the match, how about a private celebration?"

I grinned. "That sounds pretty good. Where?"

He thought it over for a moment. "Your dorm room. Everyone will be partying after we win, and I'll tell Prongs to keep Evans preoccupied. Shouldn't be too difficult."

I kissed him. "Okay. Go get 'em, tiger."

He smirked. "Tiger in the sack."

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyways. "Love you."

"Love you more."

With that he followed Prongs out of the Great Hall and down to the Quidditch field.

I went back to the table and sat down next to Lily who was polishing off her pumpkin juice. "You can't honestly tell me that you're not the least bit worried."

She made a face. "Of course I'm worried. I worry about James all the time, it eats away at me, I guess because I love him so bloody much. But, imagine, if I told him I was worried or to stop playing Quidditch because I didn't want him to get hurt, he'd probably bite my head off. Just like he knows not to bother me when I want to study."

I laughed lightly. "You do know he's been purposely studying more so that you won't yell at him for anything, right?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. But, the thing is, I wouldn't yell at him if he spoke to me or something. I'm purposely being that way so he _will _study. I know him and Sirius think that they can ace whatever they want without turning a page, but truth is, I think they should at least study a bit. I want all of us to get the precise grades we need so that we can leave here confidently, knowing exactly what we're going to be doing, come next August when Auror and Healing training begin."

I smiled at my best friend, finally realizing why she was the way she was. She didn't care that people thought she was losing her mind, she was doing it so that we would succeed just like her. "You are a bloody genius, you know that, right?"

She winked. "Of course."

After a short conversation with Lily about the game that lie ahead, we walked down to the stadium to take our seats. The field was already filling up with students from every house, although Gryffindor and Slytherin had their own sections for this game since it was _their _game, Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs alike were taking seats wherever they could find. One side of the stadium was a sea of red and gold, the Gryffindors had outdone themselves this time with banners, decorations, face paint, the whole ten yards. It really was quite impressive. But then, on the other side, was an equally impressive sea of green and silver, the Slytherins had gone all out as well.

Remus and Zoe joined us soon after Lily and I had already sat down. I anxiously bounced my leg up and down. If Sirius were there he would have forced me to stop.

Remus leaned over to me. "Why are you so jittery?"

I stuck my tongue out at him. "I'm nervous. I just really want this game to be over-I've got so many emotions swirling around: excitement, anxiety, nerves, I'm going to explode. Is it possible to combust due to over-stimulation?"

Remus laughed. "He'll be fine, you know? Honestly, do you really think Sirius is worried about getting hurt? He's more than likely in the dressing room right now, listening to James's ridiculous speech about how they have to win, rolling his eyes at his best friend and swatting around his beater's bat. Believe me, Sirius will do just fine."

"Leave it to you to be the rational one."

He smiled and pat my leg. "I'm the only one in our group of friends. He'll be fine, Elaine."

The game had begun. I kept my eyes focused on Sirius at all times, occasionally letting them wander to James. To say that the atmosphere of the game was intense, was putting it incredibly lightly. The entire stadium was in an uproar, one side shouting at Gryffindor with the accompaniment of some Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws, and the other side screaming at Slytherin.

Back and forth, back and forth the game went. Gryffindor would score ten points, Slytherin would do the same and so on. The seekers hadn't caught glimpse of the snitch just yet, considering they were floating high above the grounds, waiting to catch eye of the tiny, fluttering, golden ball.

At one point in the match, the beaters were going back and forth like the chasers and the quaffle, but with their bats and the awful bludgers. I would physically wince every time one went near Sirius, and unfortunately, as if my nerves the entire morning were not without reason, one of the bastard Slytherin beaters, slammed one his way, clipping him in the shoulder, and he shouted out in pain.

"Fuck!" I said through my teeth, standing up and looking at him, as he continued to fly, despite the pain I'm sure he was feeling in his right shoulder. "What is he doing?"

Remus grabbed my hand, forcing me to sit back down. "Do you really think he's going to just call it quits?"

My nostrils flared and I watched helplessly as he switched his bat hand to his left, and took a mighty swing at the Slytherin that had clipped him, smacking the slimy player right in the abdomen, sending him spiraling down. "There you go, Sirius! Kick his arse!"

Remus chuckled beside me.

Sirius remained on his broom, leaning more to his left so that his right side wouldn't endure any more pain.

The game continued with the same ferocious pace it was at before Sirius had been bombarded my the bludger. Finally, the Gryffindor seeker, Wally Reynolds, caught sight of something totally invisible to anyone else. He zoomed around the stadium, chasing the snitch, doing swirls in the air to gain more speed, when, as if my prayers had been answered, he took one final lurch, seizing the snitch with his right hand as the entire stadium minus one half, burst in to an uproar of shouts, screams, and chants.

Gryffindor had one the Quidditch House Cup.

After the game had officially ended, I followed Lily, Remus, and Zoe out of the stadium, they all going straight to the Gryffindor common room, but I hung back, waiting to see Sirius. I stood outside of their dressing room, leaning up against a wall near the door. One by one, players began to pour out except for James and Sirius.

I decided that it was okay for me to go in, so I poked my head in first and saw James and Sirius sitting down on opposite benches talking.

Sirius's head jerked up and saw me in the door way. He gave me a small smile. "Come in."

I slowly walked in and gave James a quick hug and saw down next to Sirius. "Congratulations, really, but, Sirius, are you okay?"

He rolled his eyes. "I'm-"

James cut him off. "He is going to say he's fine, but, his shoulder is dislocated he just does not want to go to the Hospital Wing."

"Prongs, what the fuck?" Sirius asked his best friend between his teeth, his eyes narrowed.

James stood up, ignoring him and looking directly at me. "He's hurt but he didn't want to disappoint you because you two had plans, he was going to try and magic his shoulder so the pain would stop. But, he could end up seriously hurt if he messes the spell up. I suggest you drag him with your scary mind control up to the infirmary."

I glared at Sirius and then looked at James thankfully. "Thank you, James. Lily is up in the common room waiting for you."

He grinned and then kissed my cheek. "Thanks!"

Sirius sighed when James left. "I'm fine, Elaine."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously not, that bludger clipped you really good. Lets just take you to the infirmary, Sirius. I don't want to use my stupid powers to do so either, but if I have to I will."

He looked at me apologetically. "We had plans though, and then I bopped when I should have weaved or whatever it is muggles say, and get myself injured. I don't want to disappoint you. I was looking forward to tonight, too."

"You're so ridiculous. You being okay, is much more important to me then shagging you," I told him, my tone incredulous.

He frowned. "I'd rather shag you than go to the infirmary."

I laughed, and kissed his injured shoulder softly. "I owe you, how about that? Anything you want."

He scrunched his nose. "Technically, I owe you."

I waved a hand at him. "Whatever, either way, we both get what we want, right, Booger?"

He stood up and I mirrored his action. "Lets go then. May be Madam Pomfrey can salvage this night."

I smiled, reaching up to kiss him. "Imagine if she tells you, you can't have sex for a while so that you won't over exert your shoulder."

He looked horror-stricken. "Don't you joke like that ever again."

I laughed, wrapping an arm around his waist as we walked back towards the castle. "True. I'd miss the activity just as much as you."

He smirked. "I love you."

I kissed his neck. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was fantastic! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another brillian fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! 17 chapters so far with more to come! Give it a read, it's totally worth it!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, though, because I do believe Sirius Black is entirely too wonderful!

I honestly don't know where to begin. I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support on this insane journey that I'm on. The reviews continue to amaze me, so thank you so, so much for those! To those of you who have added this stories to their alerts or to their favorites, a big thanks to you as well because I know you all are keeping an eye on this as well! And lastly but certainly not least, to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, I'm awestruck, thank you so, so much! Since I was a little kid I've dreamed of being a writer, and you all are just making it even more tangible for me.

I never would have thought that _Maruder Meets Girl _would have reached thirty-eight chapters, not to mention the amount that I plan on continuing to write. I love this story, there's no doubt about it, and the fact that everyone actually likes it, makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you. I have big plans for this story, so the ride is only just beginning!

I also have a quick question that I would really like everyone to give me their opinion on-would you prefer me continue _Marauder Meets Girl_ directly on here when it gets in to later chapters or should I write a sequel? I was thinking of making this story in to parts, meaning, we're currently in part one? Let me know what you think, please!

Just a quick briefing before reading this chapter-this was one of my favorite chapters to write, I can't even lie! So, I really hope that you all love it as much as I do! My favorite scene from the entire story so far is in this chapter!

So, here is chapter 38, I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Many thanks!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Eight<p>

It was June at Hogwarts. After one long, intense, and stressful year. It had finally come to an end. I couldn't believe that it was actually over. After seven years, I would never be returning to Hogwarts as a student ever again, may be even ever, because I certainly wasn't planning on ever becoming a professor.

Our N.E.W.T.'s had gone relatively well, I felt. I figured that I had probably done wondrously on my Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts exams, and may be even Potions since Slughorn had driven me insane the entire year, and I felt relatively confident about my Charms exam as well. Herbology went pretty well too, and so did Care for Magical Creatures. The only one I felt iffy about was Ancient Runes, I was pretty sure I had messed something up on that test, I did every bloody year since I had decided to take it.

Lily, felt insanely confident of course, after every exam she walked out with a massive smile on her face. James believed he had done well too, and so did Remus, and Zoe. Sirius gloated to the entire world, otherwise known as anyone who would listen, that he thought he had received O's in absolutely everything.

I was just happy they were over with.

Now that it was June, it meant a lot of things for the graduating seventh years. Most of us would have to wait in order to receive our exam grades before getting to do anything, so the plans for the Summer were for right now to just hang out and wait for our grades. I was happily surprised though, when Sirius invited Remus and Zoe to live with us since he had a spare room. It excited me to no end because that meant we could all keep our eyes on one another.

I couldn't lie though, I was scared. It terrified me to the very core that it was us now, that we were the adults, the young ones, the ones who all the responsibility was going to lie with. It meant a lot of things for the six of us. We were worried that Remus wouldn't be able to find work because of him being a werewolf, we were a little frightened about our grades-despite the confidence there was still a chance we hadn't done as well as we hoped-and then there was the whole war issue.

As exciting as life was going to get, it was also going to be very difficult.

It was the day before our graduation ceremony, and just two days before we would be on the Hogwarts Express for the last time. It was late out, but Sirius and I were lying down by the Beech Tree on some blankets he had brought for us.

I was snuggled up against his chest, my ear placed directly over his chest to the point where I could actually hear his heart beating. "I can't believe we only have one real day left here. Isn't that terrifying?"

He nodded. "We really are the adults now. The wizarding world is ours."

I made a face. "Us, adults? The wizarding world is screwed."

He chuckled. "So, what are our plans exactly?"

I felt myself shrugging around him. "Well, we have to wait for our grades before we can be accepted in to the auror program, right?"

"Yep."

"Well, I guess we'll all be spending a Summer at your place."

He rolled his eyes. "You know, it hurts my feelings when you say 'your place.' It's _our _place, Elaine. Yours and mine. And not just Summer, I hope. Forever sounds about right."

I smiled, and kissed his jaw. "Sorry, _our _place, and yes, for forever. We'll go to Spain, too. If you still want to, that is."

He smiled. "Yes, of course I still want to."

I grinned. "It's settled then." It was getting pretty late, I could feel it. The night sky was sprinkled with starts, each of them twinkling at their own pace. "We should really get going back to the tower."

He nodded glumly.

I pressed a hand to his chest so that I could get up, and looked out at the Black Lake. "I've never really thought about how big it really is, or how beautiful, despite the Giant Squid obviously." I laughed at myself, such a silly thing to say. I turned back around to look at Sirius, and when I did, my jaw had practically unhinged itself from my face.

He was kneeling down on one knee, one of his hands outstretched towards mine.

My mouth went dry. "Wh-what are you d-doing?" I managed to get out.

He gave me a warm smile, taking my shaking hand in his. "This is totally insane but, here it goes. I love you, Elaine. I don't care about your supernatural powers, or if you get seven O's or none. It wouldn't matter to me if you were muggle-born or half-blood or whatever, or if you hate Liquorice Wands. You mean the absolute world to me, Elaine, and I know that that is never going to change. You already live with me, and we spend every waking moment practically together, and I don't want that to change at all. Nothing makes me happier than waking up to you every day and going to sleep every night with you in my arms. So, what are you doing for the rest of your life? Because, it would be ridiculously amazing if you'd marry me?"

I was crying. If there was one point in my life that I just didn't give a flying fuck that I was crying, it was right now.

From behind his back pocket, he pulled out the most beautiful ring I had ever seen in my entire life. It was platinum, with one massive teardrop shaped diamond in the center with a half-circle diamond on each side of the big one. The sides of the ring were also sprinkled with tiny diamonds. I had never seen a ring like that ever.

I very slowly nodded. What could I want more than Sirius? What could I ever want more than him for the rest of my life? "Of course, I'll marry you!"

He grinned and slipped the ring on to my left-hand ring finger, kissing it before standing up and wrapping his arms around me and spinning me around. "I love you so, so much!"

I was laughing, completely taken aback by what had just happened. I was engaged. I was _engaged! _I WAS ENGAGED! "Sirius, we're getting married!"

He chuckled, setting me down and kissing me passionately. "Lets do it soon. I can't wait to be married to you. How long do we need to prepare?"

I was smiling from ear to ear. "Lets do it after my birthday. July twenty-third? That's my Dad and Ella's anniversary."

He nodded. "That's perfect. We'll start preparations right when we get home. Elaine Black. How do you like it?"

No one could wipe the smile off my face even if they tried. "I love it."

He kissed me once more and we decided it was best if we headed up to the common room. I looked at my left hand the entire way up, not wanting to take my eyes off of the diamond ring for fear that I would wake up from this amazing dream.

We got up to the common room and all of our friends were lying about, including Zoe who seemed to be staying the night away from Ravenclaw tower.

I couldn't contain myself, as soon as I saw everyone, I burst out, "Sirius and I are engaged!"

Sirius laughed beside me, kissing my cheek.

Every single one of our friends, looked at us with their eyebrows raised, jaws practically grazing the carpet of the common room floor, not moving, or saying a single word.

"Hmm. That's not reaction I was going for," I mumbled to Sirius.

He snorted. "Hello? Anyone in those thick skulls of yours?"

Lily started crying.

I laughed. "Lily, why are you crying?"

She was completely sobbing as James looked at Sirius, his eyes totally wide, like a deer caught in headlights.

That was only funny because he was a stag.

"B-b-because w-we're old!" Lily sobbed on to James's shoulder as he rubbed her back awkwardly.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, Lils. So, is no one going to congratulate us?"

Zoe jumped up and hugged me tightly. "I'm so happy for you two! Congratualtions to the both of you!" She hugged Sirius as well.

"Thanks Hurley."

Remus came and gave me a bone-crushing hug as well. "Congratulations, Elaine. You both deserve this." He gave Sirius one of those one-armed, boy hugs.

"Thanks Moony!"

Lily finally stood up, and then ran over to me, and tackled me to the floor, hugging me the hardest I had ever been hugged. Her bony body crushing me beneath hers. "C-congratulations, Elaine. I-I love y-you!"

I chuckled, hugging her back as tight as I could. "I love you too, Lilypop! You'll be my maid of honor, I hope?"

That brought on a whole new round of tears. "Y-y-yes of course!"

I grinned at her.

She got off of me and then gave Sirius a sobbing hug. "Y-you b-better be g-good to her."

He rolled his eyes. "Obviously, Evans."

James was next. He helped me off of the floor and hugged me tightly. "Be good to my boy," he whispered in my ear. "He really does love you."

I nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'd never be anything else."

He went over to Sirius and didn't give him some lame boy hug, he tackled Sirius to the floor just like Lily had with me. Him and Lily really were perfect for one another.

I laughed as the two of them began to wrestle. I went and sat down next to Lily, putting an arm around her. "I'm engaged, Lils. We picked a date, too."

Her eyes widened, having now finally stopped crying. "When?"

I smiled. "July twenty-third. The same day as my Dad's and Ella's."

"Elaine! That gives me like a month to help you! Are you insane?"

I raised an eyebrow. "We'll be fine, Lily. We'll start with the preparations when we get back home. Mrs. Potter will probably want to help."

She nodded. "Yes, she definitely will."

I hugged her again. "I'm getting married, Lily! I'm going to be Mrs. Elaine Black! Isn't that amazing?"

She gave me a watery-eyed smile. "I'm so happy for you. You're finally getting everything you could ever want for."

I smiled. She was completely right.

After all the congratulations had been said, James cracked open a bottle of firewhiskey he had been saving for a special occasion and we had ourselves some celebratory drinks. Lily so graciously gave up the dorm room to Sirius and I with fair warning that tomorrow morning, bright and early, she would be banging on the door so she and I could start getting ready for our graduation ceremony that was tomorrow afternoon.

I pushed Sirius back on to my bed gently and lied myself on top of him, my lips connecting with his. His hands were soft against my bare skin as he gently unbuttoned my blouse, letting it fall to the floor.

We remained kissing like that for a while, there was no rush in our kisses, no need to finish quickly. We were enjoying one another.

He pulled his t-shirt over his head as he kissed up and down my neck as his hands traveled down to the pants I was wearing. He unbuttoned those and I shimmied out of them, kicking them off when they reached my feet.

My hands skimmed the sides of his strong body, reaching to the hem of his own jeans, unbuttoning them swiftly as he got out of them along with his boxers.

Next, he worked his hands up to my bra, unclasping the back, tossing it to the floor, then his hands tore off my underwear, an annoying habit he had picked up.

He looked straight in to my eyes when he slid in, never breaking his eye contact once with every thrust.

It was slow, sweet, tender, something I wasn't sure I had ever experienced. We weren't racing to any finish line or rushing the other to catch up, we simply enjoyed the pleasure-filled moment we were living in.

We eventually worked up to that brink, that edge where both of us could fall off and shut our eyes in sheer ecstasy. We both jumped off the ledge at the same time, causing the most intense sensation to course throughout my entire body, my blood boiling, my chest heaving, my toes curling.

He pulled me in to his arms, throwing a blanket over our sticky bodies. "I love you, Elaine."

I reached up, placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you too, Sirius."

The next morning we woke up to literal banging on the door. I thought it was going to bust down by the way it shook in the door frame.

Sirius groaned in to my shoulder. "Your best friend is insane."

I chuckled and stretched, crawling out of bed and pulling on Sirius's t-shirt that had been discarded along with my bra and panties. I opened the door and gave her an incredulous glare.

She looked me up and down. "Ew."

I rolled my eyes as she walked in.

She saw the state of my side of the room, Sirius's clothes strewn about and gagged. "Sirius, please put some clothes on and leave."

He sighed as she turned around and he got out of bed, pulling on his boxers and pants, and then giving me a quick kiss. "I'll see you in the common room before the ceremony, okay?"

I nodded, kissing him once more as he snuck out our dorm and running off to his own. "You could have let us sleep a little longer."

Lily laughed. "I warned you. You know how I get on days like this."

I scrunched my nose. "True."

We took turns taking showers, me first since I was much quicker than Lily. I dried my hair and left it down with a thin, black band pushing it back. We would have to wear a special graduation robe over our normal clothing, so I opted for a black dress with sleeves to my elbows, and a v-necked front. It was simple and I liked the way it looked on. My heels were round-toed at the front and a few inches high.

I put on my robe over the dress and frowned. "I can't believe this is all over."

Lily sighed. "Me neither."

We walked down to the common room where James and Sirius were already waiting for us. We walked together to the Great Hall where we'd be seated in alphabetical order and not by house. I was happy because I was sitting next to James and some Ravenclaw I didn't know. A few rows in front of James and I was Sirius, and behind him was Lily. Remus sat about two rows in front of us while Zoe sat behind Lily. Peter was on James's other side.

I sat there, listening to each of the heads of house speak, Professor Dumbledore, and finally Lily who had finished with the highest marks overall, gave a wonderful little speech before our names were called.

It took a while to get to the P's, but when they called my name, I walked up quickly, catching Sirius's eye who simply winked at me as I shook Dumbledore's and McGonagall's hands.

"I know you're going to miss me the most, Professor," I whispered to Dumbledore.

He chuckled. "Elaine, this won't be the last time we meet."

I grinned. "I didn't think it would be either." I skipped back to my seat happily, waiting for the rest of the students to be called.

The ceremony didn't end there, though. After everyone had received their diplomas, Professor Dumbledore and the respective teachers from every department, would hand out what was called the Grand Dux awards. The Grand Dux award would go to the best student in an area of study, one boy and one girl, and then a runner-up.

Professor Dumbledore stood up once more, Professor McGonagall in tow.

My favorite teacher spoke, "The Grand Dux in Transfiguration for males goes to Sirius Orion Black." The hall burst in to applause as I whistled as loud as I could for my boyfriend. Sirius sauntered up to the front of the hall, a wide grin on his face as he hugged Professor McGonagall taking her completely by surprise.

Everyone laughed.

"The Grand Dux in Transfiguration for females goes to Elaine Olivia Prescott!"

I blinked. What the hell? That award-although I was honored to be called-should have gone to Lily. The hall burst in to a thundering applause once more as I stood up and walked up to the front.

Sirius was the loudest, screaming as loudly as I had ever heard him.

I blushed when I accepted the award and skipped back down to my seat.

"Runner-up goes to Lilian Evans!"

More applause, and Lily happily ran up to receive her award as James shouted from his seat next to mine.

Professor Sprout went up with Dumbledore to call up the awards for Herbology. "Grand Dux male is Severus Snape, and female goes to Lilian Evans! Runner-up is James Potter!" The three of them, an awkward little trio, accepted their awards graciously, and for some special effect, James kissed Lily in front of Snivellus, sending Snape back to his seat angrily, grumbling to himself.

Professor Slughorn then walked up and called his awards for Potions. "Grand Dux male goes to Severus Snape! Grand Dux female goes to Lilian Evans! Runner-up goes to Mr. Sirius Black!" Another awkward trio walked up but Sirius put on a show for the crowd, grinning cheekily and walking back to his seat arm-in-arm with Lily.

It was funny but, the over-achiever in Lily has already won three awards and the under-achiever in Sirius had won the same amount.

Charms followed Potions which Lily won from our group along with James, and runner-up went to Remus.

The next slot went to Defense Against the Dark Arts. "Grand Dux male and female are Sirius Black and Elaine Prescott! Runner-up goes to Remus Lupin!" I grinned, and ran up to catch Sirius's arm and took his as we accepted the award, and high-fived Remus as we went back to our seats.

Ancient Runes was the next subject to be called and the Grand Duxes for that were Remus and Lily while runner-up went to me.

Arithmancy follwed, giving the awards to Remus and Lily, and then Zoe as runner-up. Remus gave his girlfriend a sweet kiss as they went back to their seats.

Professor Fronsac for Divination walked up and called his Grand Dux students, James won from our little group, while the female recipient was a Hufflepuff girl, and then a Ravenclaw boy whose name I didn't know won runner-up.

The Muggle Studies teacher was next up and he called his winners. I was not surprised when Sirius won Grand Dux with a female Hufflepuff I didn't recognize, and then James won runner-up.

Finally, they called Care for Magical Creatures, and that went to Sirius who, at this point had collected so many awards, bowed at the front of the hall after receiving the award. I was called for Grand Dux female, and runner-up went to Zoe.

At last, ceremony ended. Our group of friends had practically swept all the categories. Lily took home six awards, James three, Remus four, Zoe two, Sirius six-the same as Lily!-, and I had collected four. I was very proud of us.

After the ceremony, Sirius and I had decided to take some alone time in the Shrieking Shack for the final time. We had already exercised how much we loved one another and were now tangled in each others limbs, talking about what lied ahead for us once more.

"We're going to be married in about a month and we're still going to be having our friends living with us," he pointed out.

I smiled. "True, but, would you have it any other way? You already know that Lily and James will probably be the next to marry, and Remus will too so long as Zoe proposes to him because he's such a scaredy cat!"

He chuckled. "That's true. I figure Prongs will probably get a place in Godric's Hollow, he's always loved that place. May be we can convince Moony to get a place close to us."

I nodded. "That would be nice. How many kids do you want to have?"

He grinned and kissed my forehead. "Hmm, well, I'm not a fan of even numbers."

I laughed against his bare skin, kissing his chest lightly. "Me neither."

"So that leaves us with a few options, then, right?"

"Right."

"We can't have one because I would spoil it to no end, it would definitely need a sibling so we could keep ourselves in check," he said, all seriousness in his voice.

I laughed again. "And two is out of the question. How about three? I like three."

"Three would be perfect. I really, really want a little girl."

My heart melted as visions of Sirius holding a little girl that looked like a mixture of us, playing with her, bouncing her on his knee. "Me too."

"Do you worry that she'll get the Heron family magical genes?"

I chuckled at his word choice. "Yes and no. Yes because then she'll have to go through what I've been going through-unless Voldemort's defeated than it won't be so bad. And no because she'll always be a Heron with or without the genes."

"Good point. Imagine if we only have little boys. They'd be little me's. I'll teach them how to be Marauders so the Marauder name can live on for generations and generations," he said, pride inflating his voice.

I sighed. "Those boys would be monstrous. Your good looks with our brains and the fact that they could inherit the Paredes powers, oh boy, we'd really have a run for our money."

He smirked. "They'd be awesome."

I reached up and kissed him, sleep starting to creep up on me. "Whatever we have, they're going to be amazing."

He rolled his eyes as if it were obvious. "Duh, they're going to be miniature me's and miniature you's. Seriously, who would ever have prettier, smarter kids than us?"

I laughed again. "You're very arrogant tonight."

"I have a right to be, I just won six awards! Six! The same as Evans! Did you see her face? I just proved that you could be lazy and still win in school."

I rolled my eyes, kissing him once more. "Good night, booger. I love you. Don't forget we have to wake up early to get to the train."

He nodded and kissed me just one more time before finally closing his eyes. "I can't believe this is our last night here."

I nodded like he had. "Me neither."

"Good night, lovely. I love you too."

I smiled and shut my eyes like he had, snuggling up to him more and tugging the blanket farther up to cover us just a little bit more. I had spent seven years at Hogwarts, just seven years, and now it was over, but I'd forever be grateful, because without school, I wouldn't have one the greatest prize of all: Sirius.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

I'd also like to mention that I posted the image of Elaine's engagement ring on my profile for anyone who would like to see it!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was fantastic! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another brillian fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! 17 chapters so far with more to come! Give it a read, it's totally worth it!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! Sadly, though, because I do believe Sirius Black is entirely too wonderful!

I honestly don't know where to begin. I cannot thank everyone enough for their incredible support on this insane journey that I'm on. The reviews continue to amaze me, so thank you so, so much for those! To those of you who have added this stories to their alerts or to their favorites, a big thanks to you as well because I know you all are keeping an eye on this as well! And lastly but certainly not least, to those of you who have added me to their favorite authors, I'm awestruck, thank you so, so much! Since I was a little kid I've dreamed of being a writer, and you all are just making it even more tangible for me.

I never would have thought that _Maruder Meets Girl _would have reached thirty-nine chapters, not to mention the amount that I plan on continuing to write. I love this story, there's no doubt about it, and the fact that everyone actually likes it, makes me feel like I am doing something right, so thank you. I have big plans for this story, so the ride is only just beginning!

I also have a quick question that I would really like everyone to give me their opinion on-would you prefer me continue _Marauder Meets Girl_ directly on here when it gets in to later chapters or should I write a sequel? I was thinking of making this story in to parts, meaning, we're currently in part one? Let me know what you think, please! I'm still not totally sure!

So, here is chapter 39, I hope you all enjoy it! Please excuse any errors!

Many thanks!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Thirty-Nine<p>

It had been just one week since my friends and I had left Hogwarts for the final time. The train ride back to Kings Cross was although welcomed because we were finally free from textbooks and studying and rules set by others, it was also sad because it was the last time that we'd ever be on the Hogwarts Express-unless we decided to teach but I could honestly tell anyone that that certainly wasn't on my agenda.

We all apparated to Sirius's home, nee, _our _home, and settled back in to the routine that Lily had devised on how we distributed chores and expenses and whatnot. The boys were, once more, stuck with degnoming the garden and cooking remained in mine and Lily's care, and Zoe's now as well, despite the fact that I knew Sirius could whip up quite the breakfast.

It was nice being back at Alphard's place. It was always so warm and inviting, and I supposed that was mainly because of the feel the six of us had given it.

Since returning, Lily, Zoe, and I had immersed ourselves in wedding preparations. We had managed to find a location, which ended up being a wizard friendly church on the outskirts of London, just fifteen minutes from our home. The reception after was going to be at mine and Sirius's home, in the backyard beneath a huge tent that Mr. Potter was going to help set up with Remus, James, and Sirius.

Invitations were going out this week and for the most part, I didn't feel like we were inviting so many people, mainly because Sirius and I didn't have much family. We had invited all of our friends, the Potters, the Evans'-which Lily was ecstatic about because it would be the first time she'd seen them in a year-, Sirius's cousin Andromeda with her husband and daughter, Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall, Remus's parents, the Weasley's-a wizarding family that was very loosely related to Sirius but he enojoyed their company nevertheless-, and I extended an invitation, out of the goodness of my heart mind you, to Petunia and Vernon. That left our count at twenty-two, twenty-four if you wanted to count Sirius and I. It was fairly small for a wedding-and I was going to say that the count would be really twenty because I highly doubted that Petunia and Vernon were going to come. I was satisfied though, I didn't need to make a big show of it so long as Sirius was the man I was standing next to.

The next tasks having to do with the wedding were a little more difficult. Finding a florist who was going to work on the arrangements in such a short amount of time, just three weeks, was proving to be quite the task, and I still had to find a wedding dress and Lily a bridesmaid dress. I also still had to book a wizarding official to preside over the ceremony.

The plans, although they were definitely coming along, they were still difficult to get ready for. Sirius gave his two cents if I asked, but he mainly let Lily and I take the reigns on the preparations. The only plans he had made all on his own, was a night full of firewhiskey and exploding snaps with James, Remus, and Peter.

As exciting as getting married was, it was a total pain in the arse to prepare.

I woke up just a few days before my birthday and a few days after the invitations had been sent out, everyone had already said they were coming except for Petunia and Vernon as I had suspected.

I moved around a little and cuddled up against Sirius, resting my head on his chest as he began to wake as well. I kissed him lightly on the lips.

He grinned. "Good morning, lovely."

I smiled. "Hi, boogs."

He chuckled and stretched out a little, groaning as he did so. "What's on the agenda for today?"

I scrunched my nose, looking at him apologetically. "Um, I have to go wedding dress shopping with Lily, Zoe, and Mrs. Potter today."

He rolled his eyes. "You could wear a potato sack to our wedding and I wouldn't care, just as long as you're on the altar next to me."

I laughed. "Thank you, booger, but I won't be wearing a potato sack to our wedding. How about you and I make up for lost time right now?"

He was out of the bed in seconds and ran to the shower, obviously his favorite place where he and I would make love.

I laughed again and skipped over to the bathroom, discarding my pajamas and sneaking in to the shower which he had already turned on to scalding.

He grinned, pulling me in to his body, his lips hungrily attaching themselves to mine as his hands ran up and down my body, leaving a scorching trail in the path that he had touched. He pushed me up against shower wall which was freezing in comparison to the water and I gasped at the contact.

My hands traveled down the planes of his flat, broad chest and then to his rippled stomach, his skin tensing beneath my touch.

His lips went to my neck, allowing me to gasp for air as he nibbled on the crook of my neck, his hands going to my bottom and lifting me against the wall before sliding in to me with no warning.

I could never get used to this feeling, never bored of it, being so connected with Sirius was the best part of my life-not the sex, it wasn't about the sex or just getting off, it was something more with him. As cheesy as it sounded, it was _love. _Never had I ever felt so loved.

My back arched with every thrust, my mind turning in to mush, nowhere near coherency.

I could feel that familiar build up of pressure, that same numb feeling I was always got when Sirius and were intimate-the best feeling in the whole world.

"Sirius!" I moaned as his lips connected with the sensitive skin of my neck as I released the tension, him soon after.

He set me down, his forehead resting against mine. "Damn, I love you."

I chuckled breathlessly. "I love you too."

After our shower, Sirius and I headed downstairs where Mrs. Potter already was, waiting for me to begin our day. I looked at my boyfriend sadly. "I guess I should go."

He chuckled and kissed me lightly. "Good luck! Maybe I'll go look at some suits with Moony and Prongs."

I nodded. "That would be a good idea."

He kissed me again as I grabbed a pastry off the table and looked at Mrs. Potter, Zoe, and Lily.

"Let's go wedding dress hunting!"

The four of us left the house and went to the first store in London, luckily for us, Mrs. Potter could drive like her husband because apparating there would probably give the employees there a heart attack.

There was a woman walking around the store, probably nearing thirty years of age, with exceptionally long black hair and heels that made her look over six feet tall.

She gave us a small smile. "Hello ladies, who is the lucky bride?"

I raised my hand happily while Lily, Zoe, and Mrs. Potter pointed at me. "That would be me!"

She smiled. "What are you looking for?"

I shrugged. "I honestly don't know. If we go to a dressing room can you just bring me things in my size and I'll try whatever on?"

She nodded. "Yes, of course. "I'll get you what I think would look best."

I grinned, told her my size and then went to the dressing room.

The store worker brought me an array of dresses in all shapes and to be honest, I found everything hideous. The first dress I tried on looked like a cupcake in all honesty. I looked like you could put me on the top of a cake.

Lily snorted when she saw me. "Bloody hell that's awful."

I sighed. "Don't spare my feelings or anything."

Zoe made a face. "Elaine, I don't mean to be mean, but it is pretty ugly."

I looked at Mrs. Potter who was stifling a laugh. "I hate all of you."

And that was pretty much how it went for the rest of the cupcakes I tried on. Some dresses were too puffy, some had the most obnoxious frills, others sleeves were itchy, the waist was too tight, the bodice was too lose. Everything was just awful.

I apologized to the girl, and the four of us embarked on an adventure to another store.

The next store seemed to be just as terrible as the first and didn't even carry traditional white dresses! Apparently all they carried were peach and cream colored dresses. I walked out of that store groaning and grumbling.

The one after the second was even worse. Every dress they carried was way too small for me, and I was relatively thin. Who exactly were they trying to fit in their dresses?

And the fourth had the most hideous dresses I had ever seen, dresses the size of hippogriffs with poofs, frills, bows, whatever you could think of, it had it.

After trying on dresses for hours, it was already nearing six o'clock. I had pretty much given up all hope when Mrs. Potter said there was just one more store to stop at.

I grumbled as she pushed me in to the store.

The shop owner, an elderly old woman, took an instant liking to me. "How can I help you dearie? Anything you lookin' for in particular?"

I shook my head, a frown forming on my face. "Honestly, this is the fifth store I've been to, everything has been horrendous. Please, be my savior!"

She smiled. "You know what, dearie, I think I have the exact dress you are looking for. Go relax in a dressing room and I'll bring it right over!"

I grinned, this little old woman had better be right. I sat down in the dressing room, Lily, Zoe, and Mrs. Potter waiting just outside in the parlor where I could step out in to and show it off.

The elderly woman came in to my dressing room and hung a dress on the wall and looked at me happily. "I made this dress. It's my personal favorite, actually. I haven't shown it to anyone yet, it deserves to go to someone special, and you're it, I know it."

I smiled at her and she left me in the dressing room by myself with the dress. I eyed it skeptically. "It's just you and me dress, as you can tell, since I'm talking to an inanimate object, shopping today has been a bloody disaster, you better be perfect."

I undressed myself and then slipped on the silky gown. It was like we were made for one another. The dress was long, it would probably have to be hemmed a little, and it was a perfect shade of white, crisp and vibrant. The material was silky and had a sheath slip over the material, and was a one-shouldered dress. It had a golden sash around the waist, and medium-lengthed train with a neat tie in the back.

It was stunning and I wanted it.

I walked outside to where the girls were and each of them had a different reaction to the beautiful gown. Lily gasped, Zoe's jaw dropped, and Mrs. Potter smiled at me broadly. "I'll take your reactions as a yes then?"

The shop owner stood behind me for a moment while the three of them fretted over my dress.

"It's gorgeous, Elaine! It's absolutely perfect! I don't think it needs to be fitted either, it's perfect," Lily gushed over the dress.

I eyed the bottom skeptically. "I should probably hem it just a bit."

Mrs. Potter agreed, "just a slight hem but that's nothing dearie. You look stunning."

"You look incredible, Elaine, you have to get it. Sirius would love it," Zoe said earnestly.

I looked back at the shop owner and smiled at her. "How did you know I would love it?"

She shrugged. "I've been doing this a long time, sweet heart. You learn a few things about brides and what they want."

"I'll take it."

She gave me a sweet smile. "I want you to have it. Free of charge."

My eyes widened. "No, I couldn't possibly-"

She cut me off. "I've met a lot of brides, dearie, but you, you're special. I want you to have the dress. I'll do the hemming free of charge."

I shook my head. "Please let me-"

"I told you this dress was my favorite and it deserves to be yours. Please, I want you to have it."

I sighed. "Okay, okay."

She grinned. "Go on then, change back to your clothes and I'll take it to the back so I can get to hemming. I'll have it delivered to your home by next week."

"You are a complete godsend, you know that?"

She chuckled and went back to the front of the store.

I walked back in to the dressing room, taking off the dress slowly, carefully, making sure to place it back on its hanger as neatly as I could. I carried it out of the room and then walked to the front and handed her the dress, blowing it a kiss goodbye.

She laughed. "You're going to be stunning bride."

I smiled at her and she carried it to the back of her shop while Zoe, Lily, and Mrs. Potter joined me in the front. "Can you believe she isn't going to let me pay? Anywhere else that dress would be an absolute fortune."

Mrs. Potter placed her hand on my shoulder. "Amidst the bad, dearie, there are always a few who do good."

I nodded in agreement.

The little old woman joined us once more and I filled out some papers so she would know where to have the dress delivered to. "Well, Elaine," she said while reading off my name. "I wish you luck, you and your future husband."

I thanked her and the four of us left the shop.

As soon as I stepped out in to the fresh air, I felt like I could finally breathe again. The anxiety from the afternoon washing away.

Mrs. Potter thought it best if we found a dark alley and apparated back to mine and Sirius's home, which ended up being exactly what we did.

We arrived back at mine and Sirius's home and saw that there was smoke everywhere.

I looked around anxiously. "Sirius!"

He poked his head out of the kitchen and ran over to where I was and kissed me chastely. "Please, don't be mad."

I took a deep breath. Nothing good ever came from 'please, don't be mad.' "What did you do?"

He gulped and then James and Remus came running out of the kitchen, saying hello to their girlfriends, looking at each of us worriedly. "The boys and I really wanted to have dinner ready for when you all came home and-er-we put a roast in the oven, y'know, and we put it in for too long and the oven sort of blew up."

I wasn't mad, in fact, I laughed. "Can I go see the kitchen?"

His eyes widened. "You're not mad?"

I shrugged. "It depends, how much damage was done to my kitchen?"

He made a face. "Er, why don't you go look?"

I walked over to the kitchen, Mrs. Potter following closely behind.

I gasped when I took a step in. My kitchen was black. There was soot and roast and smoke everywhere. "Sirius, what the f-"

"Elaine!" Mrs. Potter scolded me.

I frowned. "Sorry, Mrs. Potter. Sirius, I hope you and James and Remus plan on cleaning all of this?"

He nodded fervently. "Yes, yes of course!"

James and Remus nodded in sync.

I sighed. "When you all finish, the girls and I will be waiting in the living room, come find us and we'll go to dinner."

The boys had finally finished cleaning the kitchen and came to find us in the living room. Sirius walked over to me and kissed my forehead.

I made a face at him.

He looked really apologetic though, and I wasn't really mad.

I lightened up, standing up to hug him. "You are never allowed to touch the oven again unless I'm there to help, understand?"

He nodded glumly. "I was just trying to help."

I smiled, reaching up and kissing him. "I know, booger."

James looked around at all of us. "Can we please go, I'm starving!"

We all laughed and then apparated to a wizard friendly restaurant in London.

We were seated fairly quickly and I took my seat next to Sirius and Lily, linking my hands with Sirius's.

He leaned over to me placing his lips on my ear. "So, did you find a dress?"

I grinned. "Yes, sir. And it is gorgeous."

He smiled, kissing my cheek. "I already told you you would look good in anything."

I rolled my eyes. "You were just saying that so I would stay home and shag the afternoon away."

He chuckled. "That's only partially true-yes, I did want to shag the afternoon away with you, but, I do believe that you look good in anything."

I blushed a little. "Did you find any suits today with the boys?"

He nodded. "I did. I have a question, how opposed are you to white suits?"

My eyes widened. "Very opposed. I find them kind of cheesy. Please tell me you didn't get white suits, did you?"

He smirked. "No, I got a black one. I figured you'd say white was cheesy."

I put a hand to my chest. "Oh, thank Merlin. I almost just had a heart attack, Sirius. You look great in white, really, but on our wedding day, you need to wear black."

He laughed and kissed me.

James cleared his throat. "I want to make a toast." He lifted his mug of butterbeer and stood up. "To Elaine and Sirius, that they succeed on this new adventure they are embarking on."

"Elaine and Sirius!" Everyone cheered happily as all of us clinked our glasses together.

I smiled at James. "James, you know that you'll have to do a speech at the reception, right? You too, Lily!"

James's eyes were wide. "A-a speech? I can't write a speech! A speech about what? You two?"

Sirius laughed. "You just have to talk about how much you love me, while Evans talks about how she loves Elaine, and then you wish us good luck, no big deal."

I smiled. "Sirius is saying no big deal because he'll probably wing it at your wedding to Lily."

James and Lily both blushed.

Sirius chuckled. "That's very true."

We all ate, drank, and talked merrily, one of the more stress-free moments in our lives.

I watched Sirius throughout the dinner, probably looking like a total nutter, but I couldn't help it. I was so insanely in love with him that everything else seemed to fade away as I looked at him.

As scary as the future was sure to be, I knew that we'd be okay, so long as we were together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

I'd also like to mention that I posted the images of Elaine's engagement ring and her wedding dress on my profile for anyone who would like to see it!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was fantastic! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another brillian fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! 19 chapters so far with more to come! If you love the Marauders and fantastic OC's check it out! Give it a read, it's totally worth it!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So, here is chapter forty, one of my favorite chapter that I've written and I hope you all like it! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty<p>

The morning of my eighteenth birthday, I was woken up to jumping on my bed. Unfortunately, since I couldn't tell any more if it was Lily or Sirius who would wake me up so annoyingly, so when I opened my eyes, I wanted to crawl under my bed and go back to sleep. It wasn't just Lily, or Sirius for that matter, it was Lily, James, and Sirius, all three of them jumping on my bed to wake me up.

"What the fuck?" I groaned in to my pillow.

They didn't stop jumping though.

"Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday dear Eeeeelaineeee, happy birthday to you!" The three of them sang at the top of their lungs.

I peeked over to my doorway and saw that Zoe and Remus were leaning up against the doorframe, Remus with his arm around Zoe. "Thanks. Now go back to sleep."

Lily jumped on me, crushing me beneath her, hugging me tightly. "The baby of the group is finally eighteen. You can drink in the muggle world!"

"Woo," I grumbled in to the pillow.

"Elaine! Get up! It's your birthday! We've got presents and breakfast!" Lily said excitedly.

I pushed her off of me, enticed by the idea of breakfast.

Sirius was at my side in seconds, hugging me and kissing me and tickling me to death. "Happy birthday, lovely!"

I squealed as his fingers tickled me up and down my sides. "Okay-please! Stop!" I managed to get out in between breaths.

He chuckled and kissed me once more, sitting down next to me as Lily brought me breakfast. "I cooked all your favorites! And there's a Chocolate Frog with your name on it!"

I grinned, leaning over and kissing him. "Thanks, booger!"

"Hurry up!" James told me as I munched on breakfast. "We all pitched in for the most epic birthday present in the entire world and I really want you to go see it!" He was bouncing on my bed.

I gave him a small smile.

Sirius rolled his eyes though. "Well this is from me." He handed me two boxes, one tiny, the other bigger.

I opened the little one, knowing it was a charm and grinned when I saw what it was. A teeny tiny bride and groom. I clipped it on to my charm bracelet and waved it in his face. "This is getting very impressive."

He smirked.

I then unwrapped the other box and nestled neatly against tissue paper was a mirror. I raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to tell me something?"

He chuckled. "Don't be ridiculous. It's a two-way mirror. James and I have a pair, and now you and I have a pair. Whenever you need me or just want to see me and we're apart, just say my name in to it."

I grinned and kissed him. "That's perfect. Thank you, booger!"

I ate my breakfast quickly, wanting to see what my friends had gotten me since James couldn't stop bouncing up and down.

I went downstairs with them, still in my pajamas, just a t-shirt and some pajama pants. Sirius put an arm around me as they made me follow them outside.

My jaw dropped.

Parked in front of the house was a shiny red, metal deathtrap just like Sirius's. A motorcycle with a massive bow on the front.

I grinned. Since having been on Sirius's motorcycle plenty of times, I had grown to quite like it. Granted, it was still terrifying but I really liked it. "Who's that for?"

James was jumping. "Do you like it? It was all my idea. You can't possibly like that bloody sidecar he has!"

I jumped on him. "Thanks, James! It's perfect!" I then hugged Lily, Remus, and Zoe, finally turning to Sirius. "Mine is so much prettier than yours."

He chuckled. "Because it's the _girl _one."

I rolled my eyes. "It's still prettier!"

"Want to give it a spin?"

I raised an eyebrow. "You already rigged it to fly?"

He nodded. "Invisibility booster and all. Evans helped me charm them so we can only see each other, no one else can see us."

I smirked. "That's brilliant! I'll go if Lily rides with me!"

She shook her head at me. "You can barely drive Sirius's!"

I frowned. "So you want me to crash and die all alone, after everything?" I pouted, my lower lip trembling ever so slightly.

"Elaine that's not fair!"

I thrust a triumphant fist in the air. "Come on, Lilypop! Just a once over around London, okay, Booger?"

He nodded while sauntering off to his own motorcycle.

I ripped the bow off, topping it on Remus's head before throwing one leg over the motorcycle, Lily doing the same as her arms wound around me tightly. "Ready?"

She gulped but nodded all the same. "Lets just get this over with."

The motorcycle roared to life and in seconds we were in the air as my hand smashed down on the invisibility booster. We were incredibly high up, luckily, since Sirirus and Lily had charmed it, I could see his black deathtrap hovering next to mine.

He winked and then he was off, speeding through the air at an insane rate.

I leaned forward, the sleek new motorcycle racing to catch up with Sirius.

Lily groaned as I took a sharp turn, now flying directly next to him as he circled against the clock tower a few times.

She was, however, in awe as we flew atop of the city, looking down on the muggles. It truly was quite the sight to see.

It was funny, but, I found it easier to drive an extremely heavy metal object in the air instead of a simple broom that was as light as a feather.

We circled the city a few more times before I followed Sirius back home and landed neatly in the carport, parking my bike next to his.

I grinned at Lily. "Well?"

She ran over to James and glared at me. "You two are maniacs!"

Sirius chuckled while putting an arm around me. "Go take a shower, the rest of the day is ours, okay?"

I nodded excitedly, running upstairs to take a quick shower. When I finished, I threw on a ruffled skirt with a floral design, with a simple white tank top tucked inside, and black ballet flats. I dried my hair, clipping it back with one of Lily's clips that I had nicked from her's and James's bathroom and skipped downstairs happily where Sirius was waiting for me.

"You look great," he said cheerily, kissing the top of my head. "Ready?"

"Yes! Lets go!"

He chuckled as the two of us said goodbye to our friends and stepped outside to the front porch. "We're going to apparate okay?"

I smiled. "Fine by me."

He held on to my hand tightly as we apparated to wherever he was taking me.

I took in my surroundings as we landed safely on the ground and I raised an eyebrow at him. We were somewhere on the country side, a place that looked a lot like Sissinghurst where I had grown up-wait, this was definitely Sissinghurst-that meant-no! "You brought me home?"

He gave me a small smile. "I thought that we could spend the day there. I've never seen it, Merlin knows I want to, and I figured that you would want to as well."

My eyes began to well with tears. "You are the most wonderful person on the entire face of the earth, you know that?"

He grinned, reaching down and kissing me. "I think that of you. So, how about you lead the way, this is your home after all."

I took his hand in mine, interlocking our fingers as we walked over a hill, and just on the other side, nestled atop a beautiful green hill, was my home. It was exactly how I had remembered it. It looked like a little log cabin happily settled in the middle of the country, farther off than the rest of the homes.

He let me run all the way to it, him laughing as I sprinted to the front door.

I muttered a spell in my head, the same one my father had taught me to get in, and the door swung open immediately.

I smiled at the sight before me. Everything was just how I had left it almost three years ago. The entrance bled in to a tight living room with theme horrendous, red leather couches my father had loved with a fireplace in the center of the wall. Off to the right of the entrance, just past the massive red couch, was Erin's and my Dad's room which was huge with it's own massive bathroom.

When you walked past the living room, to the left was a small kitchen with a big dining area that spilled in to a small sitting area. You could walk out of the living area and in to a huge porch which over looked a lake and some more mountainous terrains. There were a set of steps in the living area that led up to a loft where my father's office was-well my father's office and my study area, and then through a narrow hallway was my room with it's own bathroom.

It wasn't big, but it was cozy, and I loved it. It was where I had grown up.

Sirius's eyes were on me the entire time.

I looked up at him, pulling him in to the house and shutting the door. "Isn't it absolutely perfect?"

He grinned. "I like it, very home-y. Do I get a tour?"

I nodded. "Of course."

I first led him in to my parent's room, which still had photos everywhere and Erin's little nicknacks strewn about, and my father's Quidditch magazines piled up next to his side of the bed. I took him to the kitchen and dining room, then out to the porch where he eyed the lake appreciatively. Finally, I led him upstairs to my room, pushing back on to the bed with one hand.

He smirked. "I like your room."

I rolled my eyes. Of course he would. It had pictures of Lily and I all around it, and mass Gryffindor pennants, but also my tiny stuffed animal collection that was hanging on the wall. "You think it's childish?"

He shook his head. "Not at all, it's so you. Stuffed animals and all. You didn't write any diaries did you?"

I made a face. "Sorry, no. Hoping to find something about you in one of them?"

He shrugged. "May be, what's it to you?"

I grinned. "Well, Mr. Black, it's a lot to me, in fact. You probably hoped to find totally pervy thoughts about you when I was eleven and twelve, but I was a very wholesome child." As I said this, I ground my hips against his, causing enough friction to make him a little uneasy.

He licked his lips. "And you're what? Not very wholesome nowadays?"

I laughed lightly, reaching down and taking his lower lip between my teeth and sucking on it just a little bit. "Well, you see, I kind of have this boyfriend who has turned me in to a total sex deviant."

"Mmm. And this boyfriend, does he know you're with me?"

I smiled, happy he was going along with it. "I don't think so, I told him I'd be back soon, I was just on a ride on my new motorcycle."

He chuckled. "You're the total package: hot bird who rides a motorcycle? You're everything a guy could want, not to mention insanely bang-tidy."

I let my lips graze his but only momentarily as my hands traveled down to his pants, unbuttoning them slowly. "That might depend on something, Mr. Black."

"Really? What is that?" He whispered against my lips.

"Am I everything _you _could want?"

He groaned and hooked a finger inside my underwear, ripping it off like always as I unbuttoned his pants and he kicked them off. I couldn't suppress the smile on my lips when I realized that he had decided to skip out on boxers this morning.

He didn't bother with taking off my skirt or my shirt, he simply picked me up, and slid me on to his length, thrusting his hips against mine.

I gasped and pushed him down when he reached up to kiss me. "I think, that I'm in total control, Mr. Black, you just need to relax."

He groaned again and let his head roll back on to the pillow. "This is like some completely erotic fantasy-being in your room, that is. I used to think about it when I was a thirteen year old little horn dog."

I grinned. "As opposed to being an eighteen year old little horn dog." I made a tiny movement with my hips, rolling them ever so slightly as I unbuttoned his shirt, reaching down and kissing lightly.

He pushed the skirt up off my hips, raising it to just below my bra-line. "Ms. Prescott, if you don't move, I'm going to be forced to take control."

I grinned and then rose up slowly, coming back down just as slowly. "How's that, Mr. Black?"

For once he was left speechless, so I did it again, coming ever so slowly down on him, liking this whole in control thing.

His hips jerked beneath mine. "Stop being such a tease."

I laughed and then came back up and down, this time a little more quickly. I set a nice rhythm, our hips bucking against one another, as his groans and my whispers of his name filled the room. The thrusts, which were matching his exceptionally quick ones, were becoming quite erratic, my pace faltering just a bit.

When I showed just an shred of weakness, he flipped us over in one languid movement, him now on top, slamming his hips in to mine.

All I could see was white, the heat of the pleasure filling my entire body, my toes curling, my moans growing louder and louder with every jerk of his hips in to mine.

I finally let go, but that didn't stop him. I could barely speak though.

He apparently could, although it came out broken and in between breaths. "Let-see-how-many-times-I-can-make-you-come-in-one-afternoon."

That spurred another mind-blowing orgasm, sending me to the moon and back, white hot haze filling my entire head.

Seven. That's how many times Sirius could make me come in one afternoon in case anyone ever wanted to know. Three times on one round, four on another. His stamina, plus the sheer possibility that a woman could orgasm multiple times, inflated his head more than I had ever seen it. All he could do was brag about being Merlin's gift to women.

I just didn't tell him that I agreed with him.

After one afternoon of just exhaustive lovemaking, I couldn't make myself move off my bed. I was starving of course, him as well, but I was so bloody tired that I didn't think that I could move any of my limbs.

"I don't think I can move," I whispered to him.

He chuckled. "I'm not sure if I can either. What a work out."

"May be we should sleep and then go back home? I don't really want to leave yet."

He pulled me against his chest. "Sleep then, after we'll go home and whip something up."

I closed my eyes. "You were on top of your game today."

He laughed. "Glad to know you thought so. You weren't so bad yourself."

I fell asleep with a goofy grin splattered on my face.

A few hours later, I woke up to Sirius placing feather light kisses across my neck.

I smiled and stretched out a bit. "Mmm, what time is it?"

"Nine, lovely. We were asleep for quite some time."

"I'm pretty sure we worked up to the sleep."

He chuckled. "That's true."

My stomach growled loudly, the sound even louder than normal because the house was so quiet. "May be we should go home and eat?"

He chuckled once more and then kissed me. "That would be great."

I hopped off the bed, adjusting my clothes as I stood up, him pulling his pants back on. He walked over to me, taking my hand in his, and in seconds, we were back home in the entrance hall.

I reached up and kissed him. "Thank you for today, I had a really, really good time."

He winked. "Lets go brag to our friends about how great our sex lives are. They'll be so jealous."

I laughed as I followed him in to the kitchen where Lily was already serving dinner. I did a happy dance. "Feed us!"

Everyone laughed and Lily set down extra plates for Sirius and I as she served our food as well, then sitting down next to James.

"So, what did you two lovebirds do this afternoon?" Remus asked politely.

I could feel a blush creeping up my neck and to my ears.

Sirius's free hand curled itself around my knee. "We went to Elaine's parent's house."

Lily smiled at me. "Was it weird seeing it again?"

I was still blushing furiously. "No-not at all."

"You didn't bring anything back?" She questioned, her eyes narrowing. "I would have thought that you'd bring something back at least."

I shook my head. "We can go back whenever..."

She raised an eyebrow at me and I could feel everyone's eyes on mine, Sirius chuckling beside me. "You two didn't!" Lily accused.

Sirius laughed even harder.

I rolled my eyes. I was so ridiculous, Sirius was right. We had a great sex-life, why should I be ashamed. "Yes, Lily, Sirius and I had sex in my parent's house."

Zoe laughed, as did Remus and James.

Lily made a face. "In your room, I hope?"

I gasped. "I could never! That would be so wrong. Of course, in my room, as if I'd ever."

She nodded. "Why are you two eating so much?"

"Lily, let them be," James told his girlfriend.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Evans, we're starved from an afternoon of non-stop fucking, is that what you want us to say?"

She squealed. "Ugh! Ew!"

The whole table burst out laughing, even me who managed to blush and laugh at the same time.

Sirius put an arm around me and kissed my cheek. "Prongs, looks like you've got yourself quite the prude there."

I snorted in to my pumpkin juice.

James grinned at his best friend. "She's not prude in the sack!"

I burst out in to hysterical laughter, finally relieved that I wasn't the one being picked on as Lily blushed the color of her hair, but even she was smiling just a little bit.

Sirius laughed beside me as I wiped away tears from my eyes because of the laughter.

"Damn, I love you guys," I told them all, shoveling more food in to my mouth.

Life was good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

I'd also like to mention that I posted the images of Elaine's engagement ring and her wedding dress on my profile for anyone who would like to see it! I've also added her birthday present if anyone would like to take a look!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was fantastic! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! 20 chapters so far with more to come! If you love the Marauders and fantastic OC's check it out! Give it a read, it's totally worth it!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-one chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So, here is chapter forty, the last chapter before the wedding! I hope you all like it! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-One<p>

The day before my wedding, I awoke to the sound of arguing, not just arguing, but screaming coming from downstairs. I turned in my bed to look at Sirius and saw that he wasn't there and groaned loudly, his shouts traveling up to the third floor. I ran to the bathroom, brushing my teeth quickly and pulling my hair in to a tight ponytail and then running downstairs.

Sirius and Lily were yelling at each other, honest to Merlin, shouting louder than I had ever heard them argue. At times my boyfriend and best friend bickered, but never had I heard them raise their voices like this at one another.

James was holding Lily back who kept trying to claw her way at Sirius.

Sirius on the other hand, shouting right back at her, stood there as calmly as he could, his arms folded over his chest but his hands were balled in to tight fists.

I looked at James in a panic. "What the fuck is going on here?"

Remus and Zoe were at my side in seconds, Remus going to stand by Sirius just in case he did anything irrational.

Lily glared at me. "Your beloved husband to be is such an arse!"

Sirius gave a dark chuckle, looking at me. "Good morning lovely. Your best friend is completely and totally insane and outrageously unable to take a simple joke."

Lily groaned loudly. "Argh! James Potter let go of me!"

"Are you going to attack Padfoot and quite possibly me?"

"YES!"

James shook his head. "Then, no."

She growled at her boyfriend.

I snorted. "What in the sodding hell is going on? Why is Lily trying to rip Sirius's head off more so than usual?"

Lily's head whipped around to look at me once more. "Do you _know _what he did?"

I took a deep breath. "No, Lilian, if not I wouldn't be asking."

Her nostrils flared. "He, along with my idiot boyfriend, thought it would be funny to make a flag-yes, I said flag-to hang on our front door, of yours, mine, and Zoe's underwear!"

Zoe looked at Remus questioningly.

Remus raised his hands in defense. "I knew nothing about this."

Lily continued. "Then, a package arrived from my parents for your wedding, and the man at the door took my favorite underwear and pocketed it! He pocketed it, Elaine! Do you know how gross that is?"

I burst out laughing, sinking to the floor and clutching my stomach as I doubled over from laughing so hard. I thought it was funny, plus, that's how Sirius and James were, they played pranks, albeit stupid ones sometimes, they just wanted a good laugh, and the fact that the delivery guy had nicked Lily's underwear, only hers, made everything ten times funnier.

"How can you be laughing?" She screeched.

I wiped tears away from my eyes that had fallen due to the inexplicable laughter. "Be-because it's funny! The g-guy only nicked yours!"

Sirius was chuckling from where he was standing.

Zoe and Remus laughed as well.

Lily broke free of James's grasp as he had shown just a slight sign of weakness, and she charged at Sirius. I quickly extended a shielding charm that I had been working on, enclosing Sirius in a sort of box that shielded him. Lily clawed at the invisible box, banging on it with her tiny balled up fists. "Put down your stupid shield!"

Sirius was grinning from within the box, winking at me.

I shook my head. "You want to harm my boyfriend and he needs to look beautiful for our wedding day tomorrow-harm him and I'm dying your hair pink."

"ARGH!" She squealed and then stalked out of the living room.

When I thought the coast was clear, I let down the shield, but quick as lightning, Lily came flying in to the living room once more, tackling Sirius to the ground, and punched him in the stomach.

"Ow! Prongs! Get your crazy fucking girlfriend off of me!" Sirius said between his teeth.

James lifted Lily off of his best friend and carried her up the stairs. She looked back at Sirius, a smug expression on her face as she lifted her middle finger at him and mouthing to him, 'go fuck yourself!' Then she looked at me, grinning like a crazy person. "I hit his stomach instead of his face so that only you will know if he's bruised!"

I went over to Sirius and helped him up. "Are you okay?"

He nodded. "She got me good, though. Who would have thought that Evans could hit like a man?"

I giggled. "Would you expect anything less from her?"

He made a face. "I suppose not."

I reached up on my toes, kissing his jaw. "Today is our last day together as boyfriend and girlfriend."

He grinned. "Tomorrow we'll be husband and wife. You'll be Mrs. Elaine Black."

I smiled. "And tomorrow we can finally...you know."

He smiled. "Finally."

The day after my birthday, I had decided that Sirius and I weren't going to have sex any more until our wedding night so that things could be extra special. Needless to say, now eleven days later, he was sort of on edge, filling up his free time with pranks while I finished last minute preparations with Lily, Zoe, and Mrs. Potter.

Remus gave us a strange look. "You two haven't done anything in what, almost two weeks?"

Sirius nodded glumly. "Do you have any idea how painful that is? It's been eleven days, I'm going to explode."

Remus and Zoe laughed. "Eleven days isn't very long mate."

Sirius's eyes widened. "I went from getting it almost every single day-with the exception of a four day monthly cock-block-from not getting anything at all in eleven straight days."

Sirius referred to my period as a cock-block, there was nothing we could do about it though, and it was certainly better than the alternative at the moment.

I rolled my eyes. "He only has to wait one more day. He's so ridiculous."

Sirius looked appalled. "You can't honestly say that you don't want to right now this second wherever we could."

I laughed. "Sirius, of course I want to, but obviously my will power is probably a little better than yours."

He huffed. "Definitely."

Remus shook his head at his best friend. "Tomorrow it will be worth it, won't it?"

Sirius put his arm around me. "Of course it will, but just imagine getting nothing at all for eleven straight days from Hurley."

Remus eyed his girlfriend skeptically and then shrugged. "She doesn't have Elaine's willpower either."

I laughed as Zoe blushed. "Remus the good Marauder, and Zoe the Ravenclaw bookworm, also known as undercover freaks."

Sirius laughed and pinched my side. "Well, I'm not digging Elaine's willpower, I cannot wait for tomorrow."

I grinned. "But not because we're getting married, right? Because we get to have sex?"

He chuckled. "Duh. Who would want to be married to someone like you?"

I shuddered at the thought. "Ugh, and married to you? I'd rather be friends with Severus Snape."

He put a hand to his heart. "Now that was just a low blow."

Remus and Zoe laughed at our antics.

I scrunched my nose. "So, amongst the fight this morning, was any breakfast made?"

Sirius laughed, taking my hand and leading me to the kitchen.

When we had finished breakfast, Lily and James joined us downstairs once more, Lily smiling with a little spring in her step.

"Oh yuck," I grumbled when she sat down and kissed James.

Sirius groaned. "Everyone is having sex besides us!"

I laughed and kissed him. "Just one more day."

"Elaine, you know you can't sleep here tonight, right?" Lily asked while nibbling on a piece of toast.

I raised an eyebrow. "Um, no. What are you talking about?"

She rolled her eyes. "The bride and groom aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding if not they'll have bad luck, it's tradition."

Sirius flipped her off. "Evans, that's a crock of shit."

She shook her head at him. "She's not going to see you tonight so get over it. It's not like you two are having sex these days anyways." She turned her head on me. "Don't you even think about packing your two-way mirror either, I'll know."

I frowned and looked at Sirius sadly. "We haven't spent a night apart in I don't even know how long."

Lily snickered. "Get over it. It's just one night. I already packed your bag and all the things you'll need for the wedding, including your dress."

"Where are we staying the night?"

"At the Potter's. Mr. Potter is coming here to stay with the boys-A.K.A. To babysit so they don't blow up the sodding oven again-while Zoe and I go with you. My parents are going to meet us there tomorrow morning, my Dad's still walking you down the aisle, right?"

I nodded. Mr. Evans was the closest thing I had for a Dad since I had lost mine, it was only right that he walked me. "Yes, boss."

She smiled at me sweetly. "Good."

Sirius put an around my shoulders. "Does she really have to stay the night somewhere else? I kind of would really like to see her before the whole thing goes down."

Lily shook her head. "You can't, it's tradition! Do you want bad luck in your marriage? Huh, do you?"

Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at Prongs. "Your girlfriend is incredibly pushy, why do you like her exactly?"

Lily smacked Sirius's arm. "Stop being an arse to me, you know Elaine and I are practically like sisters, so that means you're going to be my brother-in-law."

Sirius gagged and then looked at me. "She's not allowed near our children, do you understand? I don't want her psychosis to rub off on them."

I giggled quietly.

Lily shot me a glare and then her puppy dog eyes. "You really wouldn't let me near you kids? They would be missing out on so much."

Sirius and James laughed.

I sighed. "How could I ever let my children not know Auntie Lilypop?"

She grinned triumphantly and then stuck her tongue out at Sirius. "I wonder what my best friend sees in you."

"Lily!" I scolded.

Sirius rolled his eyes at her once more. "It's fine, lovely, because I don't see what _my_ best friend sees in her."

I groaned. "You two do realize that tomorrow is the wedding, right? And you'll both have to put up with each other for the rest of your lives?"

Lily made a face. "Should we call a truce?"

Sirius thought it over for a moment.

She did the same.

Then at the exact same time, they both said, "Nah."

My head banged on the table.

They all laughed.

When the late afternoon rolled around, Lily decided it was time to head over to the Potter's. I was upstairs, making sure that I hadn't missed anything when Sirius came in to our room and wound his arms around me, hugging me tightly.

I smiled at him. "I'm going to miss you tonight."

He kissed the tip of my nose. "I'm going to miss you too."

"What are you and the boys going to do?"

He shrugged. "Play pranks, drink firewhiskey, play exploding snaps, the usual."

I laughed and kissed him lightly.

"What are you and the girls going to do?"

I mirrored his action. "Gossip about the men in our lives, eat chocolate, drink butterbeer, the usual."

He chuckled. "Sounds like loads of fun."

I nodded. "You have no idea."

"ELAINE! GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE SO WE CAN LEAVE!" Lily was shouting from downstairs.

I scrunched my nose.

Sirius kissed me strongly, holding me tightly against him. "I love you so, so much, okay? Tomorrow we will just be making things a little more official."

I smiled, kissing him again. "I love you too. To the moon and back."

He kissed me again and then let go.

As I started to walk away, he pinched my arse, winking at me as I left the room, blowing him a kiss before descending down a couple of flights of stairs.

Lily and Zoe were waiting for me at the front door, looking at me expectantly. Zoe was carrying a descent sized bag, probably with an extension charm, that carried all of my things for tomorrow.

Lily grasped my hand and then one of Zoe's as well.

Before I could even blink, we were standing at the entrance of the Potter's home.

A few hours later, we were all strewn about Mrs. Potter's living room, stuffing our faces with whatever Mrs. Potter had cooked up for us. I was lying down on one of the couches, so full that I felt like I was going to have a food baby, rubbing my stomach up and down.

"I can't believe you're getting married tomorrow," Lily mused, taking a sip of the butterbeer Mrs. Potter had just handed her.

I smiled. "I can't believe I am either."

Zoe smiled. "You're going to be Mrs. Elaine Black, doesn't that absolutely terrify you? Not to mention that's quite the name to live up to."

I shrugged. "I hadn't really thought about it. Plus, Sirius doesn't really care about his family, does he?"

Mrs. Potter chuckled lightly. "His family is very difficult, Elaine. I'm sure word of their first-born son getting married has traveled to them and they haven't made any effort to even get to know you, doesn't that hurt your feelings?"

I made a face. "To be honest, I haven't really thought about it. I met his little brother and he's a horror, I can't imagine having to introduce myself to the wonderful Walburga Black. And she'd probably hate me anyways. Why would I want to get to know them? Plus, they have done horrible things to Sirius, they don't deserve to be related to him."

Lily gave me a small smile. "You two are so similar, I think."

I laughed. "Why is that?"

Zoe looked at Mrs. Potter, the two of them sharing a smile.

Lily sighed. "You two just think about things the same way. Like, yesterday morning, he came downstairs before you had woken up and went about preparing breakfast the same way you would, and asked me a question like you would and made a face at me like you would-it's eerie."

I giggled. "We're together all the time, we're bound to rub off on one another don't you think? I even wake up how he does, stretching and yawning the same way."

Lily shivered. "That's so weird! James and I aren't like that, are we?"

Mrs. Potter laughed. "Dear, you and my son both pick mercilessly on Sirius and Elaine, and you're going to tell us that you two aren't similar?"

Lily blushed.

Zoe and I laughed.

At around ten o'clock, relatively early, Mrs. Potter sent us all straight to bed because we were going to have an early start to start getting ready for the wedding which was scheduled to begin at three in the afternoon.

I went upstairs to the boys' room where the three small beds were, and cuddled up in the bed that Sirius normally slept in, sniffing his old pillow, funnily enough, it had just the faintest smell of liquorice.

Lily walked in after me, throwing herself on James's bed, and began humming the wedding march. "You're the baby in our group yet the first to be married. Who will be next?"

I grinned. "You and itty-bitty Potter of course." I looked at Zoe apologetically. "Remus will take a while, you know that. He loves you but he's the biggest scaredy cat I've ever met."

Zoe shook her head while laughing. "I love him to pieces but he's such a wimp."

I giggled. "Our Maruders-"

Lily cut me off. "Can't live with them-"

Zoe finished the saying off for her. "And we certainly can't live without them."

The three of us fell in to a comfortable silence, the sound of our light breathing and broken giggles filling the room.

I sighed, thinking of the day that lie ahead.

I decided that since I couldn't see Sirius, it wasn't against the rules to send him a thought. I thought of Sirius, concentrating hard on him. _Sirius, I really hope you can hear this. I just want you to know how much I love you. I don't know how I'd even be surviving right now without you. You're my best friend, lover, soul mate-as lame as that word it-and I wouldn't know what to do without you. You mean the absolute world to me and you're my entire life. Everything I do is for you, and I think over because I have to consider you. Tomorrow is going to be the best day of my entire life, and hopefully yours too. I love you more than words can say. Goodnight, Booger._

I smiled up at the ceiling, closing my eyes, reveling in the darkness of the room. I had definitely suffered in my life, I had lost loved ones, friends, family, youth, innocence, pretty much everything. I had developed some scary familial powers that had been passed down to me by luck mostly since it came from two separate families. I was being sought out by one of the most powerful dark wizards in all of existence and he wanted to wipe me out and anyone that stood in his way, he was taking no prisoners.

But somehow, I still managed to come out on top, a winner, in my eyes at least.

I had Sirius. I may have lost everything, suffered tons, and endured plenty, but I had gotten him.

I fell asleep peacefully, Sirius on my mind, a habit I hoped to never break.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

I'd also like to mention that I posted the images of Elaine's engagement ring and her wedding dress on my profile for anyone who would like to see it! I've also added her birthday present if anyone would like to take a look!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was fantastic! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! 21 chapters so far with more to come! If you love the Marauders and fantastic OC's check it out! Give it a read, it's totally worth it!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-two chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

And at last, here is Elaine and Sirius's wedding! They have come a long way in forty-two chapters! I can't believe their all grown up! *sniff*

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Two<p>

The following morning I woke up to Lily shaking me. I tried to roll over, but she wouldn't let me.

I groaned. "Go to sleep, Lil,"

"Elaine! It's your bloody wedding day! Get your arse up!" She told me forcefully, continuing to shake me.

I shot up in the bed, smiling from ear to ear. "I'm getting married today!"

She laughed along with Zoe who was getting out of her own bed. "Yes, you ninny! Go shower right now, we've got to do your hair and nails and make-up and Merlin, I think I'm going to have a heart attack."

I laughed and ran to the bathroom. I took as long as I needed in the shower, trying to calm my nerves even though I could feel a sort of electricity coursing through my veins. When I finished washing up, I brushed my teeth twice, making sure that they were perfectly clean, and did a simple whitening spell to make sure my smile was on point today. I did a drying spell on my hair as it fell down all around me. I put on one of Sirius's button-down shirts, and a pair of sweatpants since I was going to be spending the entire day getting ready.

I went back in to my room and took a peak out the window before going downstairs. The sun was high above the ground, minimal clouds in the sky, a picture perfect day. I smiled and skipped downstairs where Mrs. Potter was trying to get Lily to eat something.

"There you are! Do you think you could convince Lily to eat something? I can't imagine her on her own wedding day," Mrs. Potter told me.

I giggled and went and sat down next to Lily. "Can you please eat something? For the bride to me? I can't have my maid of honor fainting on the altar totally stealing the spotlight from me."

She sighed and took a bite of toast. "Satisfied?"

I nodded, taking a bite of the breakfast that Mrs. Potter had made us. I couldn't really eat much either, but I did it for show, on the inside I was having a total attack.

"Cold feet?" Zoe asked, noticing as I played with my fork and scrambled eggs.

I shook my head. "No, just nervous."

Mrs. Potter took my plate away from me. "How about I start to work on your hair while the girls go and shower?"

I gave her a small smile and walked upstairs to her bathroom where all the hair and make up festivities were going to be going on. I sat down at her vanity mirror while she grabbed her wand and began trying on different styles on my hair. We finally decided on-after some atrocious ones-a braided up-do where one thick braid wrapped from a part on my left side and tied in the back with a thick bun. The braid looked nice since I wasn't going to be wearing some tiara or anything.

Next, Mrs. Potter painted my nails with magic, a task that was much easier than anyone could have ever imagined, leaving them clear with white tips. If muggle girls could have seen the job Mrs. Potter had done, they would have sworn I went to a salon.

Zoe and Lily joined us in the bathroom, and Mrs. Potter did their hair and nails like she had done mine, just a little bit differently so that I could stand out.

While she worked on them, there was a knock on the door and I ran downstairs, my heart racing at an incredible rate. Mr. and Mrs. Evans were standing there, wide smiles on both of their faces and when they saw me, they pulled me in to a bone-crushing hug between the three of us.

"I've missed you both so much!" I exclaimed, kissing each of their cheeks.

Mrs. Evans' eyes were welling with tears. "You look beautiful, Elaine! Is there anything I can do?"

I nodded. "Calm your daughter down. If she's like this on my wedding day I can't imagine her on her own. She's up in Mrs. Potter's bathroom." They followed me up the stairs and in to the bathroom.

Lily screamed when she saw her Mum and Dad and I laughed and introduced them to Mrs. Potter and Zoe.

Mr. Evans went downstairs to fix himself a drink, the estrogen already stressing him out, while the girls remained in the bathroom. While the girls' hair was being done with their nails, Mrs. Evans worked on my make-up making sure to give me the perfect bridal glow.

"Elaine, are you nervous?" Mrs. Evans asked me, applying my mascara.

I made a so-so hand signal. "I'm nervous kind of. I'm just really excited I think. I can't wait to see Sirius. Lily, you haven't heard anything from the boys?"

She nodded. "They're all getting ready as we speak with Mr. Potter. Sirius managed to throw up this morning from the nerves. He sounded excited when I spoke to him though, asked about you, and he said he got your message." Her eyes narrowed at me.

I laughed. "You never said I couldn't send him a quick little message."

She rolled her eyes and looked at her nails and hair that had just finished being done, Mrs. Potter going to work on her make-up along with Zoe's. "Thanks, Mrs. Potter! They're great."

Mrs. Evans got down to my eye level. "Blink a few times."

I smiled as I blinked once, twice, three times.

She grinned. "Perfect." She turned me in my chair so that I could look at myself in the mirror and I practically jumped on her.

"Thank you so much!"

She waved a hand at me. "Come downstairs with me, Mr. Evans and I have something for you."

I took her hand and walked downstairs with her, finding Mr. Evans in the living room, flipping through a Quidditch magazine that had no doubt belonged to James. I laughed, wondering what he was thinking while looking at the men and women flying on broomsticks.

He gave me a wide smile. "You look gorgeous, Elaine."

I smiled sweetly. "Thanks, Dad."

He chuckled.

Mrs. Evans sat down next to him, me in front of them on the floor, my legs crossed like a child's would. She grabbed my hand. "A bride is supposed to have four things with her on her wedding day: something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue."

I nodded, knowing what she was talking about, Lily had been talking about it for weeks now, stressing me out, but told me not to worry because she was going to take care of it.

"Dearie, just like Lily will have on her wedding day, I want you to borrow the bracelet I wore on my wedding day," she told me earnestly, clasping on to my wrist a beautiful silver bangle. "It was my great-grandmother's and every woman in our family has worn it on their wedding days. Here is your something borrowed."

I smiled, not wanting to cry because I'd ruin the masterpiece that was Mrs. Evans' make-up job. "Thank you, Mum. It really means a lot."

She smiled and then Lily came bounding down the stairs, glaring at me. "Arse up the stairs right now!"

Mr. Evans raised an eyebrow. "Since when did my daughter grow to be so demanding?"

I laughed. "Dad, she's totally lost her mind." I then ran up the stairs back in to Mrs. Potter's room where she sat me down at the vanity once more, I saw that her hair, make-up, and nails were done as well.

"We have presents!" Mrs. Potter said happily.

I grinned. "Lay them on me!"

Lily gave me what she was holding first. It was a tiny blue box.

I laughed when I opened it. "A royal blue garter? Sirius will love this." I slipped it on to mid-thing under my sweatpants, smirking as I did so.

Mrs. Potter handed me another two boxes. "That was your something blue, now we have your something old and something new."

The first box I opened, held a gorgeous pair of chandelier earrings, teardrop shaped circles hanging from them. "Bloody hell," I murmured, examining one as Mrs. Potter put the first one on and then the other.

"Sirius sent those over with Antigone this morning," Lily explained.

I smiled, touching the earring delicately. "Why am I not surprised?"

"The second one is from me. This belonged to Ella, Elaine. She always used to wear it but I never remembered that I had found it at the Ministry ages ago. I stumbled across it a month ago, and figured today would be the day for you to have it," Mrs. Potter told me.

I opened the box and nestled in some tissue paper was a silver ring with a single red stone, a ruby, in the center, my birthstone. I put it on my index finger and instantly, I could feel all of my power, any magic I possessed, rushing to that one finger, to the ring.

Lily's eyes widened. "Elaine, you're like, glowing."

I looked at my skin and she was right. I was literally glowing, a soft, yellow haze circulating my entire body. "What the-"

"Your power is channeling to the ring, Elaine, give it a moment," Mrs. Potter said calmly, her eyes betraying her though.

The glowing subsided, but, I decided to give it a go. I pointed my finger at Mrs. Potter's hairbrush and it flew across the room.

"Holy shit," I mumbled.

Mrs. Potter nodded. "I had a feeling that would happen, but I wasn't entirely sure."

I couldn't help but laugh. "That was actually kind of cool."

Lily shook her head. "My best friend glows in the dark."

Zoe, Mrs. Potter, and I all laughed.

Mrs. Potter had me put on my dress and my shoes, and before I knew it, it was two-thirty.

Mr. Evans ushered us in to the muggle limousine he had rented for all of us, me going in last, settling next to him.

When we arrived at the Church, Mrs. Potter got out before all of us, going inside to check if everything was okay. Lily, Zoe, and Mrs. Evans got out as well, leaving Mr. Evans and myself in the limo waiting for the go ahead.

Mr. Evans put an arm around me. "I'm proud of you, Elaine, you know that?"

I smiled, my heart beginning to pound at an unbearable rate.

"I am. You've come along way since you were fifteen. You never let your parents' death define you, nor the deaths of Charlie and Kendra, you've just gone forward, which is the only way you can go. I'm proud of you and the strong woman you have grown up to be," he told me, grasping my hand in his.

Before I could reply, Mrs. Potter tapped on the window.

I opened the door and gulped. "That it?"

She nodded, giving me a small smile. "Everything is ready and it all looks perfect. I'll tell the piano player to begin in three minutes, just get to the doors, okay? Lily is walking in first."

I took a deep breath, stepping out of the car, holding on to Mr. Evans for dear life. "Any last minute advice, Dad?"

He linked his arm with mine and handed me my bouquet of roses, that had little white flowers sprinkled atop the gorgeous, fully bloomed roses. "Be honest in your marriage Elaine, that's the answer to success."

I nodded and watched as Lily walked all the way down the aisle.

The wedding march began to play and the double doors in to the Church opened, signaling Mr. Evans and I to begin walking.

I looked up at the altar, my eyes connecting with Sirius. The erratic thumping of my heart, and the pterodactyls that fluttered in my stomach coming to a stop. He gave me the widest grin I had ever seen him grin, and a flashy wink. He looked so handsome in his suit, his tie perfectly straight-I was sure Mrs. Potter had helped him. James stood behind him, staring at me, Lily doing the same on the opposite side, but I watched her wipe tears furiously away.

Everyone's eyes were on me. But, I didn't care. The only person I could see was Sirius, nothing and no one else mattered in that thirty feet to the altar, all I could think was that in less than half-an-hour hopefully-I had wanted a short ceremony-I would be Mrs. Black. My eyes were firmly focused on his, my blue eyes searching his gray ones. I could see nothing but pure love and adoration in his eyes as I continued to step closer.

We reached the end of the altar and Mr. Evans lifted my veil, placing a soft kiss on my cheek. "Go get him, tiger."

I laughed lightly as Sirius took my hand and I stepped up on to the altar, squeezing his hand in excitement.

"You look gorgeous. Absolutely stunning," he whispered to me as the wizarding minister began to speak.

I blushed a little. "You look pretty good yourself, Booger."

He winked again.

To be honest, someone could have asked me to tell them what the wizard minister had said, but I had no clue. All I could do was stare at Sirius as he kept his eyes on me as well. Nothing really registered until he told us that we could do our vows-we had opted to write our own.

Sirius went first, clearing his throat, and winging it in total Sirius fashion. "Lovely, when I asked you to marry me I knew I was making the best decision of my life, now that you're standing before me looking as gorgeous as always, I can only confirm in my mind what I've known since I was eleven years old-I love you. You're the most spectacular person I've ever known and I want nothing more than to have babies with you and grow old with you. I love you more than anyone or anything in this entire world and I can't wait to begin this new adventure with you, starting with tonight." He flashed me a wicked grin and I blushed, while James chuckled behind his best friend.

The minister looked at me and told me that it was now my turn.

I took a deep breath, reciting what I had been practicing in my head for weeks. "Booger, for the longest time I thought you were the most annoying, arrogant boy in the entire world." Our guests laughed. "But, then, one night, I was convinced otherwise. Our relationship started to grow and I started getting jealous of every girl that looked your way, even the owls that seemed to pay special attention to you." He laughed along with everyone else. "Then you kissed me and that was it, I knew in that moment that I would never want anyone else in the entire world because I had a taste of the most wonderful person I know. When I said yes to marrying you, I felt like the luckiest girl in the entire world, that no one or nothing could ever be happier than me, now, standing here in front of you while you look all handsome in your suit, I knew I was right. I love you Sirius Orion Black, and nothing can ever change that."

I felt a single tear run down my cheek and he wiped away with his thumb, smiling at me softly. I could hear Lily sniffling behind me and Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans were crying in the front row.

Next we exchanged rings, both platinum bands, his inscription read 'Booger, Forever Yours' and mine said the same except saying Lovely instead of Booger. The only other difference in the rings was that mine had a row of small diamonds.

The wizard officiated some more things before finally pronouncing us husband and wife, telling us we could kiss.

I thought that Sirius would give me a sweet kiss, since we were in front of our friends and families for the most part, but he totally went in for the kill. He wrapped his arms around me, dipping me ever so slightly, and kissing me roughly, catching me by surprise as the entire congregation burst in to cheers and applause.

He let go, grinning at me wickedly, and took my hand, running out of the Church with me, apparating us back to our home.

He kissed me in the hall way forcefully. "We definitely have time right now, you know."

I grinned. "Lets do it."

He smirked, picking me up and running me up the stairs and setting me down in front of the bed. "Mrs. Black, might I say that this dress is positively exquisite."

I smiled as he tugged the zipper down, helping me discard it. "Why thank you, Mr. Black, I have to put it back on soon, so please, don't wrinkle it."

He waved his wand at it, the dress flying to the closet to be hung up properly. He saw my garter and groaned. "That has to stay on for the reception, right?"

I nodded.

He grinned. "That's fine." He pushed me on to the bed, unbuttoning his pants and stepping out of them. "This is going to have to be kind of quick, but lets just relieve some of the sexual tension we've been building up for eleven, technically twelve, days, eh?"

I smiled. "Yes, please!"

He tore off my panties like always, kicking his boxers off and with no warning, thrust in to me roughly and I gasped. "Never going this long with out it, again."

"Ugh! Sirius," I moaned, my lips against his shoulder as he nibbled on my neck.

One of his hands traveled down to my breast, working his large, warm hands on it, as my hips bucked against his. He was totally right yesterday, eleven days was much too long to go without this kind of intimacy.

His thrusts started coming faster and harder, the bed creaking against the wooden floor, as my groans sounded throughout our room.

He kissed his way to my neck, nibbling on the crook of it.

I groaned in to his mouth, kissing him to keep my screams quiet.

Finally, I had reached my hilt, so I dove off the deep end, an explosion of white hot heat causing my mind to go foggy, he followed soon after.

He rolled off of me, panting. "Holy-shit. I-can't-wait-for-tonight."

I laughed, getting up and repairing my underwear and then putting them back on. "Me neither."

He hopped off the bed, pulling on his boxers and pants, walking over to me and kissing me. "I love you, wife."

I smiled. "I love you too, husband."

He went and grabbed my dress out of the closet, helping me back in to it, kissing the back of my neck. "I really do love this dress, and you, I _really _love you."

We went back downstairs where everyone was just starting to arrive. Lily gave me a questioning look.

I winked at her.

She giggled and shook her head.

We all followed Sirius outside to the tent that the boys had put up, and stepped beneath it. They had done a wonderful job, circular tables surrounding a small wooden area to dance on, and a smaller table up at the front for Sirius and I, my flower arrangements and keepsakes decorating each of the tables.

Sirius took my hand, leading me to the dance floor where he and I would have our first dance as husband and wife.

He spun me around in his arms happily. "We're finally married. Damn, now it's time for children."

I laughed. "Not just yet, okay? Kids will be great of course, but I'm preoccupied with-"

He cut me off. "Screwing me?"

I giggled, reaching up to kiss him lightly. "Something like that."

We glided on the dance floor. "We leave for Spain tomorrow morning, okay? I made the arrangements at the estate already. All the provisions have been made."

I grinned, kissing him once more. "I've got myself a really good husband."

He chuckled. "And I've got myself quite the wife."

I kissed him again. "Today was perfect."

He nodded in agreement. "I think so too. I love you, Elaine Black."

I smiled. "That will never get old."

He kissed my forehead. "Good, it shouldn't."

We continued on with our first dance as a few guests joined us. When the song ended we took our seats and dug in to the food that Lily had ordered for us from a wizard restaurant in London. While we ate, James clinked his fork against his glass, clearing his throat.

I kissed Sirius's cheek.

James stood up. "Um, as best man, I was told that I was going to have to give a speech talking about how much I love Pad-Sirius, so um, here it goes." He looked so nervous. "I met Sirius on the Hogwarts Express on our way to Hogwarts, he told me he was probably going to end up in Slytherin which blew because he was my new mate and I wanted him to be in my house. Luckily for us, he got sorted in to Gryffindor, disappointing all the prats in his family." Our guests laughed, Sirius chuckling beside me. "That year, the Marauders came to be, Remus, Peter, Sirius, and myself, The four of us were inseparable. Then as the years went on, he grew really annoying because he was always droning on and on about this uptight Gryffindor, Elaine Prescott." Sirius gave me a soft kiss. "I mean, he was our mate and all, but damn, he was annoying. And they were so mean to each other! Honestly, you've never seen a good arguement until you've witnessed Elaine and Sirius fight." Everyone laughed, Sirius rolled his eyes though. "Anyways, in his sixth year, he finally pucked up the courage and snogged the poor girl! And the rest was history, now she's stuck with him, especially now that she decided to tack on his dreaded family name. He's my best mate and I wish them all the luck and the world. Cheers!"

We all clapped as James bowed and we took sips of the champagne that had been served.

Lily was next, so she stood up, causing everyone to go silent once more. She smiled at everyone. "Elaine Prescott, was the first person I met on the Hogwarts Express at age eleven, she was funny, and could hex at a really young age-I figured I'd be safe if I stuck by her." Everyone laughed as I blushed. "We grew to be completely inseparable, just like our male counterparts in our year. She was the brawn in our friendship, I the brains despite the fact she's eerily good at Transfiguration and Defense Against the Dark Arts. To be honest, I think at twelve and thirteen, the older students were scared of her." More laughter. "Then, after fifth year, she came to live with my parents and I, and as if we couldn't grow any closer, we did. She truly became my sister. Now, age eighteen, we're still living together-even though I'm sure her husband will want differently soon." I laughed, leaning over and kissing Sirius's temple. "She's my best friend and I love her so, so much. I wish her and Sirius a ton of luck-especially her because she has to put up with him! Love you both tons!"

We all laughed once more and saluted our guests, taking another sip of champagne.

I looked over at Sirius who was still laughing.

"She's pretty mean-I like her," he mused, gulping down the last bit of his drink.

I laughed, kissing him once more. "She likes you too-you just annoy her to no end."

He shrugged. "It's what I do best. Care to dance again?"

I took his hand, leading him to the dance floor, gliding in to another song, resting my head on his shoulder as he kissed the top of my head.

After the ceremony, Sirius and I apparated back home first. He carried me up the stairs slowly, his lips attached to mine. He set me down carefully, making sure that his lips never left mine. He unzipped my dress, than waving his wand at it so it would be hung in the closet like he had down just after our wedding. I pushed his jacket off of him, then unbuttoning his dress shirt slowly. He kicked his slacks off and then lied me down the bed, his body hovering over mine. He unclasped my bra from behind, tossing it to the floor, and tearing off my underwear.

I pulled away, rolling my eyes. "Are you every going to break that habit?"

He chuckled against the skin of my neck. "Probably not."

I smiled despite myself and he kicked his boxers off.

His eyes locked in on mine as he slowly, carefully, lovingly thrust in to me.

An intense sensation washed over my entire body, lulling me in to a pleasurable silence as he kissed whatever part of my skin he could reach. As his hips met mine on every thrust, I couldn't suppress the breathless moans that passed through my lips, filling the air of the room. He touched me softly, his hands on my hips, his grip light. We were in one of those moments, one of those moments where I could feel nothing but pure, sheer love.

I could feel myself reaching that cliff, as if the firewhiskery was searing me as it slid down my throat, I dove off the deep end, Sirius following closely behind. He didn't slide out of me though, he kept himself firmly in place, rolling over, but pulling me over with him, neither of us wanting to lose that connection, that warmth.

His lips were against my forehead. "I love you so, so much, Elaine."

I smiled lazily, reaching up to kiss him lightly, nibbling on his bottom lip. "I love you more."

He shook his head. "Impossible."

I smiled, nuzzling my head under his, taking in the faint scent of his cologne that he had put on before the wedding. I breathed in easily, never having felt so light.

My life at that precise moment, in Sirius's arm, so intimately connected to him, was more perfect than it had ever been.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

On my profile I have posted Elaine's wedding dress, her engagement ring, how here hair is done, her birthday present, and her's and Sirius's wedding bands for anyone who would like to take a look!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 21 chapters of sheer brilliancy! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-three chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So here is chapter 43! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Three<p>

The following morning I woke up in my bed to Sirius kissing up and down my neck, his hands roaming my body.

I smiled lazily. "Good morning, hubby," I whispered.

He chuckled, his lips connecting with mine. "Mmm, that was quite the night we had, wife."

I blushed at the thought, countless hours of he and I...mmm. "That's going to be us for the next week, Booger. Seven days. You and me. All. By. Ourselves."

He groaned, deepening the kiss, his tongue swirling with mine, the faint hint of champagne on the tip of his tongue. He rolled on top of me, spreading my legs by nudging his knee between my legs, his lips traveling down to my neck.

I kissed his jaw line, then up to his ear, taking his earlobe between my teeth, tugging at it gently. "Merlin, mornings like this are never going to get old."

His mouth kissed down to my breast, taking one in his mouth, his tongue teasing me while one of his hands went to my other. My whole body temperature rose as my back arched in to him.

I ran my fingers through his hair, reveling in the pleasure I was feeling, and the silky mane running through my fingers.

He kissed back up to my mouth, and without warning, he slid in to me in one quick, lithe movement.

My hips matched his at every thrust, a movement I had grown accustomed to.

He grunted. "I-ugh-love you!"

I chuckled breathlessly. "Me-too!"

We continued on like that for what seemed like a very long time, when finally, neither of us could control our erratic movements, and at the same time, we both let go, our hips jerking against each others, groans erupting from each of our mouths.

He rolled over to his side, breathing hard. "Merlin," he muttered.

I smiled.

He looked at me, a wicked grin spreading across his face. "We can do that all the time now, no questions asked."

I rolled my eyes. "Like we weren't doing it all the time before with no questions asked."

He chuckled. "That's true."

I stretched out a little, my limbs welcoming the extension. "We should get showered and dressed. Aren't we supposed to be going to, Spain?"

He grinned, hopping out of bed. "Lets go conserve water."

I laughed, chasing after him and joining him in to the shower.

When we had finished in the shower, we walked in to our room, getting dressed. I was pulling the zipper on my jeans up when there was a knock at our door. I looked at Sirius who was already dressed and he nodded at me to open the door.

"It's probably Evans who's going to come in here and warn us all about Spain and threaten to kill me if I do anything to you, blah blah blah," he said while rolling his eyes.

I snorted and then opened the door, low and behold, Lily was standing there with a worried look on her face. "What's up, Lils?"

Her nostrils flared. "You and Sirius need to come downstairs, now."

I glanced back at Sirius who had just grabbed his wand off the nightstand and was walking towards me. "Is everything okay?"

She made no motion to say anything, so she turned her back and walked downstairs.

I looked at Sirius, my eyes widening a little. "What do you think that was about?"

He shrugged. "I don't know, but I don't like it. Let's go." He took my hand, leading me down the stairs and in to the kitchen where all of our friends sat, including Professor Dumbledore.

I raised an eyebrow. "Professor, is everything alright?"

He sighed, folding his hands over the table, looking at Sirius and I in a sort of apologetic manner. "I'm sorry that I have to come here without warning just a day after your wedding, Elaine, Sirius."

I sat down next to him, Sirius on my other side. "Professor, what's going on?"

He blinked. "Voldemort has gained more followers and seems to be getting stronger every single day. His numbers are outstanding. We keep losing our own supporters left and right, muggles dying at every corner, half-bloods going in to hiding, and pure-bloods being killed for going against his word. This has to stop and I think I might have a way."

I was all ears. "What can we do, Professor?"

He looked at me, his blue eyes apologetic like before. "He wants _you, _Elaine. He knows everything about you, he also knows of your recent nuptials to Sirius. I don't think he intends to go after you right this second, but it is most definitely in his plans."

I looked at Sirius for a moment than back at him. "How? We didn't invite any one that would have caused a problem or anything."

He nodded. "I fear that word may gotten to the Black family-your little brother, Sirius-"

Sirius cut him off, his jaw clenched. "Is a bloody Death Eater at the age of sixteen-yeah, I know."

Dumbledore sighed again. "I have started an organization-the Order of the Phoenix-sort of a secret society, if you will, that will be working for me to go against Voldemort, to be the resistance that the wizarding world needs right now. I've been recruiting others as well, some from the Ministry, aurors, of course. The Minister has issued that the use of Avada Kedavra can be used against Death Eaters now."

I kind of knew where this was already going. "So, you want to recruit us then, sir?"

"Yes. I have your exam grades from the N.E.W.T.'s already, and if you wish, I can extend them to the Auror Training Program today after I leave here, if you wish, that is. Remus, I won't be telling them of your-er-illness. I will tell solely your training officer, but not the Ministry," Dumbledore said, looking at Lupin in his afterthought. "Elaine, I already spoke to one of the top Aurors in the department-Alastor Moody-he's eagerly waiting for your answer, he's very excited to train you. Being hand-picked is quite the honor."

Despite the news, I gave a small smile. I had worked hard for that recognition. "We'd be starting on Monday, then? A few days from now?"

Dumbledore nodded.

I looked at Sirius sadly. "There goes our honeymoon."

Sirius looked straight out angry. "Look, Dumbledore, Elaine and I just got married and we were planning on leaving today, can this wait till we get back?"

My eyes widened. "Sirius, we can't-"

Dumbledore cut him off. "I understand your anger and disappointment, Sirius, but the war holds on for no one, and it wouldn't be wise to take Elaine away from home at the moment with no protection."

Sirius's nostrils flared. "She wouldn't be unprotected, she'd be with me."

Lily spoke up for the first time since I had seen her upstairs. "Professor Dumbledore is right, Sirius. You can't just run off with Elaine at a time like this. You may be good at dueling and whatnot but this isn't about how well you can protect her."

I bit my lip. This was not going to go well.

Sirius's jaw clenched. "We'd be fine. I wouldn't let anything to happen to her."

"It's not a question of your character, Sirius," Lily said quietly.

James decided to step in. "Look, mate, if Dumbledore says it's better for the both of you to stay here may be you both should."

Remus agreed with him. "James is right, Sirius. It is better if the both of you just stay put for now. It's your safety that is on the line as well, and I can assure you, Elaine wants nothing to happen to you just as you want nothing to happen to her."

Sirius groaned loudly, a vein in his neck protruding slightly. "This is complete bullshit! If Dumbledore wouldn't have shown up this morning, Elaine and I would be in Spain, and none of you would be freaking out! I can protect the both of us, this is so stupid!"

"May be it's a good thing he came today, then, Sirius. May be it's a sign," Zoe said quietly, looking at her hands while she spoke.

I grabbed his hand under the table and looked at him, deciding that may be it was my turn to have a say in the matter, he was _my _husband after all. "Sirius, may be they are all right. We should probably stay and help Dumbledore. We'll have our honeymoon some other time."

His jaw was still clenched and he dropped my hand, standing up from the table, practically throwing the chair under the table. "You think I couldn't protect you either, then? We're supposed to be on each others sides, Elaine! You're _my _wife!"

My mouth fell open. "Sirius, that's not what I said and you know it! Of course I think you can protect me! This isn't just about me, Sirius. I want to be on the same side with you, I love you! But this is something beyond our control-we need to agree on this."

He waved a hand at me, dismissing me. "If you don't want to go to Spain because you're scared than just say it. But here we are, going to let this man, who no longer runs our lives by the way, tell us what the fuck to do. We just got married, Elaine! The only thing we should be worrying about is each other!"

I swallowed hard. "Don't wave your hand at me, first off! Stop being so ridiculous, this is the real world right now. We're living in a bloody war! I want to go away with you for our honeymoon just as bad as you do but we can't. Unfortunately, the world doesn't revolve around our perfect little bubble, we need to help those who stand no chance in this war, we have to defend ourselves and our friends and the people we care about." I stood up as well, anger welling up inside of me. "Send my papers to the Ministry, I already know I passed. I'll start training as soon as they need me. And I'll join the Order as well, I'm not going to back down." I turned back to Sirius. "Figure out what you want to do, but this stupid fighting, should not be surfacing in a time like this." I stalked out of the kitchen, going in to the backyard where I could blow off some steam.

I pointed my finger at a rock, causing it to blow up, the pieces flying about. I was so angry. He was fighting with me for such a stupid reason. Of course I thought he could protect me, of course I wanted to go to Spain with him, but this wasn't about us. This was about everyone. We were being given the opportunity to take our stance in this war and I wasn't going to pass it up. I didn't want to fight with Sirius, that was obviously the last thing I wanted to do after such an amazing day yesterday, but what could we do? Run away from our problems? As wonderful as it would be to just pack our bags and leave, we could not. I couldn't leave Lily, James, Remus, and Zoe. I had promised myself that I would protect them. And I certainly wasn't going to let anything happen to Sirius, and if that meant staying put, than that's exactly what I would do. I loved him too much to put us in to danger while traveling just because I wanted to screw him for a week straight with no interruptions.

I blasted another rock, the bits of it scattering around the yard. I groaned. "Damn it, Mum. These are the times that I really wish you were here and that I had known you. And you too, Dad. I really need you both."

I pointed my finger at the little pond that Sirius and James had built in our backyard so that they could fish when they were bored, and froze the water, but, just as I was going to send the spell, a sort of light burst out of the ring, forming two figures, not a solid mass, but a kind of ghost-like quality to the figures.

Standing, actually, kind of floating I suppose, before me was my Dad and Ella. My Dad looked just like I had remembered him, and he had on his favorite Chudley Canons sweater and lazy-day loafers as he liked to call them. Ella stood next to him, a sweet smile on her gorgeous face, wearing a long white gown.

I reached forward, wanting to just touch them, but I grabbed at nothing but air. As terrified as I was, I was insanely intrigued. "M-mum? Dad?" May be I was losing my mind? It wouldn't surprise me, to be honest.

My Mum nodded. "It's so nice to see you, sweetheart." Her voice was light, sounding almost identical to mine. "You've grown in to such a beautiful young woman."

I could feel tears beginning to spill from the corners of my eyes. "M-mum, I wish I would have known before! I w-wish I could have known b-before."

She smiled sweetly. "It's okay, dear one, really. I'm so proud of you."

I gave her a watery-eyed smile and then looked at my Dad, his goofy grin in place. "D-dad, I miss you s-so much!"

"I miss you too, Sweets. So much." Sweets, I hadn't been called that since the morning I had left for Hogwarts my fifth year. My Dad was the only person that had ever called me that.

I was sobbing at this point. "W-what am I supposed t-to do? Am I d-doing anything, r-right? Are w-we g-going to b-be okay?" Those were the only questions that bubbled to my lips. I had wanted to ask them so many things but those were the only things that I could think of.

Ella looked over at my Dad, and he nodded at her. "Elaine, you're doing absolutely everything right. Don't you ever doubt your judgement-as for, Sirius, he'll come around, sweetheart, he really does love you. He's just trying to protect you."

Cue more hysterical sobs. "I d-don't want anything t-to happen to him!"

My Dad spoke that time. "Sweets, you two have got to stick together, understand? You work best together, apart you'll be rubbish."

I rubbed at my face roughly. "How d-do you know that?"

He shrugged. "Father's instincts. If that boy hurts-"

Ella, while rolling her eyes, cut him off. "Oh hush, Malcolm, she loves the boy and he loves her, you know that. If you remember well, we got married right after school as well."

Malcolm grunted. "Doesn't matter. She's my baby girl."

I smiled at the two of them through my tears, I wondered if this was how they would have turned out. "I should fight with D-dumbledore then?"

Ella gave me another warm smile. "You should do whatever you think is right."

I frowned. "That's not r-really helpful."

Malcolm chuckled. "She doesn't really like cryptic little messages, Ella. Elaine, fight your bloody arse off. You're a Heron and a Prescott-er-Paredes, you back down from nothing, understood? My daughter is going to be the strongest witch in existence."

Ella shoved him. "You're awful at advice, you know that? You're telling your only daughter to go in to the middle of a war to defend our name?"

He rolled his eyes. "You told her to do whatever she thinks is right-I can assure you, she knows that fighting is right. She's more like us than you think."

Ella looked at me skeptically. "It's so unfair that she looks nothing like me."

Malcolm chuckled. "She should be proud that she got all of my good looks. She's gorgeous. She's got your eyes and hair though."

Ella smiled. "That's true."

I wasn't crying any more, I was enjoying their presence actually, getting to interact with them-my Dad again, and my Mum for the first time-sent chills up and down my spine. "You'll watch over us, won't you? Make sure we're all okay?"

Ella nodded. "We're with you every single step of the way."

My Dad nodded as well. "Sweets, we're with you all the time, right there," he told me, pointing at my chest where my heart would be. "We've never left and we never will."

I looked back at my house for a second, wondering what everyone was doing, and when I turned back to where my parents were, I noticed they were gone. I frowned, hoping to learn more from them, but in those few moments I was with them, it felt like a weight had been lifted off of my chest, leaving me to breathe easier.

I decided against going inside the house, so I walked over to the massive tree that stood in our backyard, and climbed up to one of the larger branches, sitting down, both of my legs swinging back and forth. I had a lot of think about.

About an hour after my parents had left, I was still perched in the tree, swinging my legs lazily back and forth. I had thought about a lot of things in that span of sixty minutes, my parents swirling in and out of my thoughts.

I obviously didn't want to fight with Sirius. It was such a stupid fight, to be honest. His pride was hurt because his friends were telling him to stay put so he would be safe, when he thought that they were telling him to stay because they thought he couldn't protect me. It was so dumb. I knew Sirius could protect me, I also knew, that if push came to shove, he would rather die than see me hurt, because I felt the same way, but I wasn't going to let him dive in front of a wand for me in the middle of Spain so we could have a honeymoon. It was like the night that he had gotten hurt during his final Quidditch match, he didn't want to disappoint me.

I didn't care about going to Spain or having a honeymoon. I cared about _him. _He meant so much more to me than a week away from our friends so we could have privacy. I had just professed my love to him in front of everyone less than twenty-four hours ago, binding myself to him in the most permanent way possible. He was my husband and I loved him more than anything.

I was stubborn enough, though, that I certainly wasn't going to be the one to apologize. I had done nothing wrong, I had done what we had been talking about doing for a year now. He wanted to be an Auror just as much as I did, so why was he being so bloody difficult?

As I continued to think over our stupid fight, Sirius walked out of the house, saw where I was, and silently walked over, climbing up the tree. "Scoot over will ya?"

I slid over a little bit, not looking at him, because I knew I would forgive him instantly if I looked at him.

He sighed. "I'm an idiot."

I shrugged, not saying anything nor looking at him.

"Elaine, I let my pride get in the way, but, you made the right decision. It isn't smart for us to leave right now with everything going on. Plus, you were signing us up for the opportunity of our lives, not everyone just gets hand picked for the Auror program and Dumbledore told us that Alastor Moody is already dying to train you-that's such a big honor! I'm sorry for being such an such a prat. I love you and I shouldn't be fighting with you-we're all the others got. I'm really, really sorry."

I scrunched my nose, my stance wavering, any second now he would tip my chin with his finger, forcing me to look at him, and everything would be okay again.

"Look at me, Elaine."

I shook my head.

Just like I had predicted, he turned my head lightly with his index finger, making me look at him, his gray eyes searching mine.

I reached forward and kissed him. "I love you, Booger. I don't want to fight with you."

He smiled triumphantly, happy that I had forgiven him. "I don't want to fight with you either."

I rest my head against his shoulder. "I spoke to my Mum and Dad."

"What?" His tone was completely incredulous.

I bit my lip. "Um, may be I should explain completely?"

He nodded. "That would probably be best."

I sighed. "Yesterday, Mrs. Potter gave me this ring," I explained, showing him the new ring that was being worn on my index finger. "It used to belong to Ella. Anyways, yesterday, when I put it on, I sort of began to glow."

"You began to _glow?"_

I frowned. "Just listen."

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It felt like all of my powers started to channel to the ring, and now, now I definitely don't need a wand because this little ring, it's like it holds all the power I'll ever need, look." I pointed at one of the garden gnomes that were giggling in the bushes under the window from the kitchen, and it shot straight in the air, soaring towards someone elses yard. "I suppose I can get rid of the bloody gnomes now."

Sirius chuckled. "Okay, that's pretty cool, but what does that have to do with you talking to your parents?"

I started to swing my legs again. "Well, after our fight, I came out here and started blowing up some rocks-sorry, by the way, I'll put them back together-and I said something along the lines of me wishing that I could talk to my Mum and Dad, now more than ever, and then this like light spilled from the ring and there they were." I lifted my head to look at his reaction but he was just listening intently. "I spoke to them. They fought like a married couple would and Ella told me how proud she was of me, and how much you loved me. Then my Dad was going to threaten you and then they told me that I had to fight in this war."

He nodded. "Wow."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'll be fighting alongside you, lovely. I sent my grades to the Ministry as well. I got all O's except in Potions-sodding Slughorn."

I laughed, leaning over and kissing him again. "I don't even know what I got."

He grinned. "Same as Evans, all O's. She decided to join the Order too, but she sent her grades to St. Mungo's and Zoe decided to do the same. Looks like it will be just you, me, Moony, and Prongs. Wormtail couldn't pull the grades-Dumbledore let him join the Order though."

I smiled broadly. "All O's, blimey. I thought I had done terribly on Ancient Runes."

He laughed. "Apparently not."

I sighed, resting my head on his shoulder once more. "We're going to be okay, you know that?"

He gave me a small smile. "Hmm, how do you know that?"

I reached over and kissed cheek. "We've got people looking after us."

He seemed appeased with the answer and I looked over at him, smiling. I think the stupid fight had actually been kind of good for us, it just further solidified our future, I had Sirius by my side, and he and I would fight to the bloody end to protect each other, I wasn't as worried as I used to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

On my profile I have posted Elaine's wedding dress, her engagement ring, how here hair is done, her bouquet, her earrings from Sirius, her birthday present, Ella's ring that she now wears, and her's and Sirius's wedding bands for anyone who would like to take a look!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 22 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-four chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So here is chapter 44! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Four<p>

Monday morning, the day we began our Auror training, and Lily and Zoe their Healer training, I woke up to jumping on my bed-a habit that didn't seem to stop no matter how much I hated it. I opened one eye, and saw that it was Sirius who had decided to be a pain in my arse that morning. As quickly as I could, in one lightning fast movement, I grabbed him by the ankle, bringing him down painfully on the bed and jumping over to him quickly, pinning him down to the bed.

He laughed. "Good morning to you too! Today is the first day of work, aren't you excited, lovely?"

I rolled my eyes. "Why are _you _excited exactly? This means no more staying up late, drinking whenever you want, going on mid-morning rides on you bike, and actually working."

He grinned. "Because we get to fight off Death Eaters! You can't honestly tell me that you aren't the least bit excited for that?"

I couldn't suppress the smile that formed on my lips.

He chuckled. "I knew you'd be excited. Anyways, Evans already started on breakfast and everyone is already downstairs, so once you're done getting ready we can go!"

"Which in Sirius terms, that means, get your bloody arse in that shower so we can get our morning fix in, then downstairs so we can get food to go, correct?"

He gave me a wicked grin. "You know me so well."

I laughed, running to the shower, throwing clothes left and right.

After a very good start to my morning, I dressed quickly and in flexible or athletic clothing as Dumbledore had said. I couldn't lie, I felt totally stealth. I was in black boots, black leggings that were tucked in to my boots, and a thin black t-shirt. My hair was pulled in to a high, tight ponytail, making sure all of my hair was out of my face for prime concentration.

When Sirius saw the final product, he laughed. "I think you're taking Dumbledore's rule way too serious."

I stuck my tongue out at him, eying him up and down. He had gone for a pair of jeans, and a white collared shirt. "You're going to get in trouble. He said flexible or athletic clothing-you are in neither."

He rolled his eyes dramatically. "I'm not going to get in trouble. I'm eighteen years old, not eleven."

I shrugged. "When Moody yells at you, don't hide behind me!"

He laughed once more, taking my hand and leading me downstairs.

The kitchen was a full house as Lily served breakfast. She looked pretty calm for her first day of healing surprisingly enough.

"Morning everyone!" I greeted cheerily, sitting down next to Remus, Sirius on my opposite side.

Remus noticed my outfit and chuckled. "Are you going for a spy look? I'm sure you'll be chosen right away for a secret mission."

I stuck my tongue out at him like I had Sirius.

He and Sirius laughed.

James smiled at me. "You look kick arse, Elaine."

I reached over and high-fived him, noticing he and I were kind of matching since he was in all black as well. "Love you, James! Hate you, Remus, Sirius."

James, Zoe, and Lily laughed,

Remus and Sirius pouted.

We all ate our breakfast happily, chattering about the day that lied ahead, and I couldn't stop my leg from bouncing under the table. Sirius placed his hand on my knee, forcing me to stop, his pet peeve obviously bothering him.

When the time came to leave, the boys and I decided that we would leave first. Remus, James, Sirius, and I were standing in the entrance hall of our home, saying goodbye to the girls.

I hugged Lily after Zoe.

She put her lips near my ear. "Be safe, okay? Listen to Moody, and make Sirius look bad."

I grinned, kissing the top of her head. "Love you, Lilypop! Heal the wounded! Find what floor the mental ward is on in case we ever need to send Sirius there!"

Sirius groaned, grabbing my shoulder and pulling me in to his chest. "You are no longer allowed to talk badly of me to Evans."

I giggled, reached up and my toes and kissed him softly. "It's out of love, I swear it."

He blew in to my face. "You're pretty mean, you know that? Wanna know something else? I kinda like it."

I laughed.

"Alright, lovebirds, off to work we go!" James said excitedly.

I grabbed on to Sirius's hand and Remus's, while James linked his arms with Sirius's. For a few moments it felt like we were being squeezed through a tight little tube, when finally, we were graciously dumped on to the Ministry first floor.

I grinned. "Yes! We're on the second floor so we have to take the elevator," I said, pointing past the massive statue in the Ministry where the magical elevators lied.

I held on to Sirius's hand as we weaved through the mass amount of witches and wizards that were sprinting to work, making sure that the four of us stuck together. We squeezed in to an elevator with three other wizards who were off to the second floor as well, meaning they worked in the Magical Law Enforcement offices.

The elevator shot up, speeding through the shaft momentarily before abruptly stopping, the doors opening swiftly practically shoving us out of the elevator.

I stepped out first, the boys less than a step behind me. We walked hurriedly to the Auror office, opening the door cautiously.

When the door swung open I gasped.

Standing there in oddly discolored robes, was a massive, older man, propping himself up with the thickest cane I had ever seen. One of his legs was wooden having lost it who knows how, and he had matted, blonde hair. The weirdest thing on the older, disgruntled looking wizard, was an eye patch he wore with a magical eye that whizzed about in the socket, swirling in a million different directions.

I took a less confident step back.

Sirius looked at James, and as if a silent conversation had passed, the two of them chuckled under their breaths trying to cover it with coughs.

I bit my lip.

"Who are you four?" He asked, his voice more like a grunt than anything else.

None of the boys decided to speak, their brains clearly not functioning. "Um, I'm Elaine Black, this is Sirius Black, James Potter, and Remus Lupin. Dumbledore sent-"

He cut me off. "Ah, you four are the one's who were selected to start training. I'm Alastor Moody," he replied.

I gave the scary man a timid smile.

He pulled a flask from his robe pocket, and took a swig. He looked at each of us skeptically, then at Sirius, his good eye narrowing while the other zoomed in on him. "If I do remember well Black, that wasn't the type of clothing you were asked to wear."

I snorted.

Sirius said nothing.

Moody grunted once more. "I guess it will have to do for today. Next time, you should take a page out of your wife's book."

I looked at Sirius, giving him a smug smile. _Told you, you arrogant little prat._

Sirius's eyes narrowed at me.

I turned, looking at Moody happily.

He then looked at Remus. "You must be the werewolf. I don't mind you taking a day or two off when the Full Moon comes, but I don't expect you to be down when you return, understood?"

Remus's eyes had widened. "Y-yes, sir."

Moody then looked at James. "And you're Potter, eh? Let's just hope you're half as good as your father."

James cowered, standing directly behind me.

I rolled my eyes.

Moody stood directly in front of me, his crystal blue eye whizzing about erratically. "And you're Elaine Black, eh? Just got married?"

"Yes, sir," I answered confidently.

He nodded. "Daughter to Ella Heron and Malcolm Prescott?"

"Yes, sir."

"Malcolm was a good man, and Ella, well Ella was one scary lady. I hear you're pretty scary as well," he questioned, one of his eyes narrowing.

I scrunched my nose. "I wouldn't really say I'm scary." I wiggled my fingers at him. "But, yes, I've been known to have a little bit extra."

He chuckled. Moody, the scary auror with the missing eye and peg leg, actually laughed at something I had said! I felt incredibly accomplished. The boys stared at him, completely astonished that the man even had the capacity to laugh. "You three would do well learning a few things from this one, not an easy task to make me laugh," he said, his voice totally deadpanned.

I couldn't suppress the triumphant grin that encompassed my face.

Moody opened the door wider, hobbling out of the way a little. "In you go, we'll begin our first lesson in one of the training rooms. Elaine, you'll be working with me, Black you too. Potter and Lupin will be working with Frank and Alice Longbottom."

We stepped in and then followed him through the auror office, which was basically just a large room with an inexplicable amount of cubicles where aurors were busy at work.

I could hear people whispering as I walked by.

"That's Malcolm Prescott's daughter," one witch said, leaning over her desk to talk to the other witch beside her.

"She's very pretty! Looks just like Malcolm," the other witch replied.

"That's definitely Ella's daughter, Malcolm never confirmed it but look at her!"

"She looks tough!"

"She's so young!"

"I heard she's married to a Black!"

"A Black? No!"

"Sirius Black though, the disappointment as Walburga puts it-she's a bloody cow. Her other son is already in You-Know-Who's ranks!"

"Such a good-looking young couple!"

"Their children will be stunning!"

When we reached the end of all the sodding cubicles, Moody groaned. "Will all of you shut up? I can hear your bloody gossip from up here! Yes she's Prescott's daughter, yes she's married to Black, and yes, Walburga Black is a sodding cow. Now, build a bloody bridge and get over it!"

My eyes widened.

Sirius, James, and Remus were all laughing.

May be going to work wasn't going to be very different from going to Hogwarts.

Moody led us in to a massive room with glass walls, it was completely empty, but open, and bright, a good place to practice in. "This is where most of your training will take place, the Longbottom's and I are going to properly teach you defense mechanisms, how to communicate in the Order via patronus, and how to get out of a situation if it's going sour, got it? But mind you, no one gets left behind, is that understood? In special cases we will be asked to not break ranks no matter what, in most cases, we leave no one behind."

The four of us nodded.

We were then introduced to Frank and Alice Longbottom, relatively new aurors, they had graduated from Hogwarts I think two years before we had.

"So, is there anything that we should know about you four before we begin?" Moody asked, his eye swirling around maniacally.

I bit my lip. "I don't use a wand any more, sir. I also only do non-verbal spells. Er, I can also send thoughts through my mind, and I can Imperius any one in my mind as well, without anyone knowing. Oh! My shield charms are pretty nifty too."

Moody's good eye widened. "You got both ends of it then? Paredes and Heron?"

I nodded.

"Bloody hell," Frank Longbottom muttered. "Those talents are going to be ridiculously useful. You don't happen to be an animagus too? You would be like the coolest secret weapon ever if that's the case."

I sighed, pushing my human thoughts out of my mind, concentrating on my wolf form. Suddenly, I shifted. I stretched out my wolf limbs, not remembering the last time I had transformed. Through my wolf eyes, I could see everyone staring at me in shock, even the boys. I barked and went to stand by Sirius, putting my head under his hand as he pet me, a big grin on his face.

I moved back to where I was standing before and transfigured back instantly. "I'm unregistered, though."

Moody nodded. "That's good then. No one will know about you-unless, that was Ella's animagus too wasn't it?"

I frowned.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, may be we can't use your animagus as much. Still the coolest secret weapon ever, Longbottom?" Moody asked, grinning at his fellow auror.

Frank nodded, his eyes wide.

Moody looked back at the four of us. "Anything else I should know?"

Sirius and James sighed behind me. Instantly, by my side appeared a huge black dog, Sirius, and on my other side a massive stag with antlers that were insanely sharp, James.

Moody looked pleased.

Sirius licked my hand.

I giggled.

The boys transformed back and at the same time they both said, "unregistered."

Moody nodded. "That's more like it. Imagine sending a stag in to Death Eater territory, though. They might try and eat you Potter."

James gulped beside me as the rest of us laughed.

This was going to be an interesting day.

Training lasted the entire day, ending at six o'clock in the afternoon. I had to admit, as fun and interesting as it was, it was immensely tiring. We had done everything you could possibly imagine. Moody had Sirius and I duel one another, which was very conflicting because I certainly didn't want to hurt him, especially since my wandless magic was proving to be quite the asset. I had managed to successfully control him to stop, mid-spell, walk over to me in a sort of trance, and hand me his wand, surrendering completely.

Moody had actually applauded me.

I also worked on my shield, which was probably my most useful tactic because it literally stopped whatever was thrown my way. Every single spell that Frank, Alice, James, Sirius, Remus, and even Moody sent my way, I was able to successfully have bounce off my shield, throwing it right back at him.

We also learned how to send messages with our patronuses. I was very surprised to know that my figure had changed in to a grim lookalike, obviously because of Sirius. I was even more pleased that Sirius's patronus had changed as well, in to a big, white wolf. It was very fun to see our patronuses running a muck in the large room, talking, spewing all sorts of nonsense.

When the time came to leave, although exhausted, I was sad to go. I loved everything that I was learning, excited that I was going to be able to use it in the real world.

"See you all tomorrow morning, same place same time," Moody said to us, grunting as he shut the office door behind us.

Sirius and James burst out laughing.

I rolled my eyes. "Why are you two laughing?"

Remus raised an eyebrow at them. "May I guess?"

Sirius waved a hand at him, bending over in laughter as we climbed in to the elevator.

"They are laughing because of Moody's eye. So knowing them, they probably have come up with some stupid name that they find terribly funny," Remus explained for me.

I bit my lip. "Mad-Eye Moody."

That set out a whole new round of laughter for the boys.

Even I had to let out a giggle.

Remus chuckled as well as the elevator dumped us out on to the first floor.

"That's so much better than what we thought up," James said, wiping away tears from his laughter.

Sirius nodded. "Mad-Eye sounds much better than malevolent."

I rolled my eyes. "Malevolent is stupid."

We arrived back at our house, walking in to the kitchen where Zoe and Lily had already set the table and had dinner waiting.

I grinned. "I can so get used to coming home to this."

Lily laughed, giving James a kiss. "How was you day?"

James smiled. "Wonderful! We learned so many cool things! And Moody is in love with Elaine, that pretty much sums it up."

I snorted in to my pumpkin juice.

Sirius put his arm around me protectively.

I chuckled. "You're all ridiculous. James and Sirius are jealous that their charm didn't work on Moody like my mine did."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "That's because you were the first girl to be nice to him in like forty years, scratch that, you're the first girl to be nice to him since his mother."

I reached over and kissed his cheek. "You're silly, you know that right?"

He kissed me.

"Lilypop, how was your day?" I asked lightly, digging in to the food she had made.

She smiled broadly at me. "Amazing! Zoe and I learned so much! It was like being back at school!"

Zoe laughed, but nodded in agreement.

Sirius groaned. "Evans, only you could possibly be excited about going to work if it reminded you of school."

She threw a piece of bread at him, hitting him right on the nose.

I laughed along with James, Remus, and Zoe.

Sirius chuckled as well.

I looked around at all of us, each of us eating, talking happily like we had earlier this morning. I really loved moments like these. It was like the war didn't exist outside of our happy little group. I wished things could always be that simple.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

On my profile I have posted Elaine's wedding dress, her engagement ring, how here hair is done, her bouquet, her earrings from Sirius, her birthday present, Ella's ring that she now wears, and her's and Sirius's wedding bands for anyone who would like to take a look!

A special thanks to **Padfootforever1996 **for giving me a great song to be Elaine and Sirius's song! Although it's a song from our time and their time was supposed to be the late 70's, it's a wonderful song! I posted it on my profile-give it a listen if you like! :)

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 22 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I'd also like to extend a special thanks to **Lyssi (WordVortex74) **for her support on this story! She has given me some tremendous ideas on to where my story is headed! She and I have talked a lot about Elaine and Sirius's future, so I give her a lot of credit for some brilliant ideas! Thank you! :)

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-five chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So here is chapter 45! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Five<p>

We had officially been training with Moody and the Longbottoms for almost three months now. I was surprised at not only how hard it was to keep up with everything we were learning, but how much _fun _it actually was. I mean, it was certainly a plus getting to work with Sirius every day, but Moody barely let he and I talk, most of the time I just sent him messages in my mind during our lessons. Everything we were doing though, would prove to be useful some day when we were really sent to fight off the ghastly Death Eaters.

Moody had had me test out all of my special little abilities on him multiple times and to say that he was in love with my magical inclinations was putting it lightly, honestly, if he could wear the girly ring that was adorned on my right index finger, he definitely would. I think that he was outstandingly impressed with what I could do, that he never knew what to say around me, which led to Sirius and James taking the complete mickey out of him every night when we went home. Remus, on the other hand, the more sensible of the three, knew better.

I was impressed with how well James, Sirius, and Remus were doing too. They were frighteningly good at dueling. I suppose I was good as well, I had always liked Defense Against the Dark Arts, but I always had a little bit of help-I know now that the little bit of help came from each side of my family. But the boys, they were really, really talented.

Zoe and Lily were loving Healer training, which they could never stop talking about. I found it very fortunate that we had Healer friends because I was certain that they were going to come in to play one day.

Dumbledore had begun his Order of the Phoenix meetings, which were every Tuesday night, but we did get the occasional late night call for an important meeting. Headquarters for the Order was at my parent's house. Dumbledore needed a secluded space, somewhere where Death Eaters weren't likely to return to, and I had the perfect place. He was very grateful for my offering of my childhood home.

The last three months of married life had gone swimmingly. Sirius and I rarely fought, the only times we did fight was over silly things, like him continuously wanting to learn how to use the oven, which always ended in disaster, and the time he broke the kitchen window while smashing a bludger in to it during a weekend match of Quidditch between he and James. If not, all was well in the marriage front.

Lily and James continued to live in their happy little existence but, for the last week or so, James had been acting weirder than usual. Sirius told me that nothing was wrong with him, but I had a feeling that young Mr. Potter was planning on proposing to my best friend some time soon.

Than there were Zoe and Remus. They were honestly, adorable, in my eyes. I had always had a soft spot for Remus, everyone knew that, but I really, really loved him with Zoe. They were the polar opposites of Sirius and I. While Sirius and I were more hyper, outgoing, flashy in our relationship, they were more reserved, laidback, and not so flashy.

Overall, I loved the little life we had created for ourselves in Sirius's uncle's home. We all worked well together and knew each others little quirks so that we wouldn't get on any ones nerves. We had made living together an art form.

One night, after stuffing ourselves to the point where my pant seams were sure to burst, we were lying about in the living room, just talking while I sipped on tea to help numb the severe stomach ache I was having.

I was currently lying down on the floor, my back to the floor, while Sirius was lying down next to me, our friends on the sofas surrounding us.

I groaned loudly, wrapping an arm around my stomach. "So. Full. I'm never eating like that again."

Lily laughed. "You practically inhaled your dinner, why were you so hungry?"

I shrugged against the shaggy carpet of the floor. "I don't know. I'm hungry all the time. Lils, if I keep eating like I did today, I'm going to be able to double as Vernon's sister!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "You are so dramatic."

I moaned again.

Everyone laughed.

Just as I was going to grumble at everyone for laughing at me, a silver mist flew through the air of the living room, circling above our heads.

Sirius sighed. "I know that bloody phoenix."

It was a partonus in the shape of a phoenix, meaning Dumbledore.

It began to speak. "Meeting at headquarters in fifteen minutes. Be there as soon as possible."

I rolled over to get closer to Sirius, pressing my forehead against his chest. "This Order business is getting ridiculous. And I'm in a serious food-induced coma, I can't move. What do you think will happen if we just don't go?"

I could hear James and Lily standing up from their sofa beside us.

James spoke first. "We have to go, Elaine. We made a promise to the Order."

I scrunched my nose and forced myself to sit up. "Since when are you the one to start being all logical? I thought that was Remus's job."

Remus chuckled while pulling me to my feet. "I would normally be the voice of reason, but I think I'm beginning to feel the same post-dinner stomach pains."

I grinned. "Ha! Karma for laughing at me."

He rolled his eyes.

I took Sirius's hand in mine. "See everyone at headquarters in a few!" We apparated quickly to headquarters, arriving before Remus, Lily, James, and Zoe. A few members from the Order were running about, trying to get my childhood home prepared for the meeting, which really meant Molly Weasley was fretting about because she wanted there to be snacks at the table.

I gave Sirius a quick kiss on the cheek and ran over to help her. "Let me help, Molly!"

She gave me a thankful smile. "Thank you, dearie! How are you and Sirius doing?"

I smiled, looking over at him as he spoke to Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly's brothers. "Things are going very well, thanks!"

She gave me a knowing glance. "Any plans for children on the horizon?"

My eyes widened and shook my head quickly. "Um, not just yet, Molly."

She laughed lightly. "Fair enough, you're both still young."

We set up the table as the rest of the Order members began to apparate in to the house. Every member had finally arrived: Alastor Moody, Fabian and Gideon Prewett, Molly and Arthur Weasley, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Rubeus Hagrid-a half-giant who was the gameskeeper at Hogwarts-, Benjy Fenwick, Carodac Dearborn, Arabella Figg, Dedulus Diggle, Dorcas Meadows, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge, Emmeline Vance, Marlene McKinnon, Professor McGonagall, Mundungus Fletcher, Sturgis Podmore, Professor Dumbledore, and his brother, Aberforth Dumbledore.

That large group, along with my friends and I, made up the Order.

We all took our seats, some standing, while Professor Dumbledore began to pace around in the kitchen.

Sirius stood behind me, his hands atop my shoulders.

Our former headmaster began to speak, "Friends, the war is most definitely upon us, more so now, than ever. I have brought you all hear today so that we begin putting yourselves in three groups-each group will be put on to a rotation so that the Death Eaters will be surprised each time someone shows up. Form your groups now, there will be about nine to a group I daresay, regardless, they'll do."

Remus, Zoe, Lily, James, Sirius, and I, joined Frank and Alice Longbottom, and Fabian and Gideon Prewett, leaving us with a group of ten that Dumbledore seemed quite pleased with.

"Very well, very well. Thank you for attempting to do that in the most orderly fashion possible," he joked. In all reality, my former home had been in an uproar.

A few chuckles could be heard.

Dumbledore raised a hand to silence us once more. "I've gathered everyone here tonight because now, now the war has officially begun. I want you all to be prepared for what lies ahead until Lord Voldemort is vanquished." There was an uncomfortable shift in seats at the mention of his name. "A patronus will be sent to your homes when the raid begins, alerting those in the group that have been chosen to go. You will first meet here, learn more about the mission that will lie ahead, and you will leave here together as a group, is that understood?"

There was a collective nod going around the table.

Dumbledore took a breath. "Good. Now, I have a mission for whoever chooses to accept it tonight. It does not matter who does, so long as the job gets done. A package is arriving at Borgin and Burke's in Knockturn Alley. A Death Eater is supposed to be going to be accept it, I want that package. I would like for someone here to intercept that package before one of them does. This won't be a simple task, more than likely you'll have to cause some damage to Mr. Borgin to get it, but nevertheless, I can't imagine that offending anyone's moral codes."

The room chuckled once more as everyone there began to speak over who was going to go.

My eyes flashed to Sirius's momentarily and then back at Dumbledore. I could do this! This was a job I could certainly handle, no problem. I could have Borgin hand over the package easily. I could definitely do this. "Professor, I'll do it."

Everyone's eyes immediately focused on me.

Sirius grabbed my hand tightly. "Elaine, no you won't." He said between his teeth.

I rolled my eyes, dropping his hand. "Sir, you know I can do this easily. I can leave right now, be back within the hour. Let me go, sir."

Dumbledore looked at me and then back at Sirius. "Sirius, Elaine is right, she is perfect for this job."

Sirius shook his head. "No. It's late, she doesn't know her way around Knockturn Alley, she could get hurt. They are already after her, one look at her and she's Death Eater supper."

I scoffed. "I can protect myself, thank you very much. Sir, just let me go. I can figure it out, you know I can."

Sirius was still shaking his head. "She's not going alone then, I'm going with her."

Dumbledore sighed, and turned his attention to Moody. "Alastor, do you think Elaine and Sirius are ready for this, just in case it goes awry?"

Moody grunted, his magical eye swirling around to look at Sirius and I. "If anyone's prepared or right enough for the job it's Elaine. Black is prepared as well, he can certainly help if she needs it. The two of them can do it."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well then, Elaine, Sirius, come here so that I may speak with you briefly, everyone else can leave if they wish, I will stay here to wait for the package, Alastor and Minerva included."

Some of the Order members began to disperse, going home and whatnot, while Lily, James, Remus, and Zoe stayed behind along with the Longbottoms and the Prewetts.

I stood, going to walk over to Dumbledore, Sirius walking behind me.

Dumbledore put a light hand on my shoulder. "You are very brave for taking on this task, Elaine."

I shrugged. "I can do it, sir. Plus, we've been training for a while now, I feel prepared, I know Sirius does as well."

Dumbledore nodded. "The task is simple, go to Borgin and Burke's and intercept the package. From my source, it will be bound by leather so it shouldn't be hard to recognize. You will probably have to stun Mr. Borgin, but, you may run in to Death Eaters, you understand that right?"

"Yes, of course."

He turned his attention to Sirius. "Sirius, do not let your emotions control this task, is that understood? Elaine can do this, so let her. You can be of assistance but allow her to do this, she knows she can."

Sirius said nothing, made no motion at all if he was listening at all, he kept his eyes focused on me, glaring at me.

I shrunk under his gaze. "Okay sir, can we go now, please?"

He gave a nod. "May be you should go reassure Lily, she seems to be hyperventilating."

I groaned and looked back at my best friend who was having a panic attack while James tried to calm her down. I walked over to her and hugged her tightly. "I'm going to be fine, Lily. Sirius and I are going to be fine. It's a simple enough task and I can definitely do it, you know I can."

She nodded and let go, still breathing hard.

I hugged James, Remus, and Zoe as well, just in case, even I wasn't stupid enough to leave without saying goodbyes to them when I was going straight in to Death Eater territory.

Sirius grabbed my hand so that we could apparate to the wizarding town, grasping my hand tightly.

We arrived in Diagon Alley, not Knockturn, so I looked at Sirius, raising one of my eyebrows in question. There were wizards bustling about in Diagon Alley, running in and out of restaurants and little bars, scurrying in to the shops that were still open at this hour.

He didn't say anything and began to walk forward.

I didn't budge from my spot. "I am not going to go to do this while you're mad at me, so speak to me, please."

He pinched the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb, sighing in exasperation. "Elaine, you can't just go offering yourself up to Dumbledore for missions that we can so obviously avoid. That's not very smart."

I rolled my eyes. "Sirius, don't you want to help? Don't you want to be an _active _member of the Order? We can do some serious good here! We can help the cause! We're aurors, Sirius, me included. I know you worry about me, I get it, but you do understand that all those raids we're going to be called to, I'm going to be there right there beside you, fighting until I can't any more, fighting until I know you and I and our friends are completely safe."

He let out a breath. "I know that. And I also know that you can do this mission, I just worry about you because I love you, you know that's never going to stop, right?"

I went over to him, wrapping my arms tightly around him. "I love you too. Now, lets go get this over with so I can go home and sleep-my stomach is still bothering me."

He reached down and kissed me lightly. "Okay. By the way, I didn't want to apparate in to Knockturn, I know an easier way in without looking so suspicious."

I nodded, holding on to his hand tightly.

He led me down a street in Diagon Alley, and then through a literal alley which turned in to Knockturn. It was scary how different the two places were. While Diagon Alley was bright and cheerful, full of witches and wizards having a good time, Knockturn Alley was dirty, dingy, dim-lighted, and overall creepy.

I scrunched my nose. "Ew, it smells here."

Sirius chuckled. "We're on a mission to intercept a package from Voldemort and all you can say is that Knockturn Alley smells?"

I shrugged and nodded. "It does!"

He rolled his eyes, chuckling once more. He led me down Knockturn Alley, a few wizards looking at us skeptically, before stopping us at Borgin and Burke's. "Get in and get out, okay? No explanations, nothing."

I nodded, while opening the door. "Fuck."

Unfortunately, it wasn't just Borgin who Sirius and I were going to have to take out-in fact, the sodding shop owner wasn't even there-, it was three other bloody Death Eaters: Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Lestrange, and her foul husband Rodolphus.

Bellatrix was a terrifying woman. She had ridiculous amounts of hair, just like Sirius, but hers was dirty, un-tidy, and sticking out in different directions. Her eyes were big and dark, and it felt like she was examining you up and down with one glance.

Bellatrix's husband Rodolphus was a thick man with dark hair and a dark look, if not, there wasn't much else to say about him, he was just sort of there occupying space.

Then there was Lucius. He was a tall man, with blonde hair that was closer to white than blonde really. He had a large, very straight nose which he could use to look down upon whoever he pleased.

I stopped in my tracks instantly, Sirius grabbing my arm. "Well, isn't this a pleasant surprise? The whole family is here."

Bellatrix's mouth curled in to an blood-curdling smile. "Look who we have hear Lucius, Rodolphus. Elaine Prescott, or shall I say, Heron?"

I bit my lip. "Actually, I'm a Black now," I told them, waving my ring finger at them, a condescending grin spreading on my face.

Bellatrix's nostrils flared. "You are no relative of mine! Sirius, how dare you marry _so _beneath us? Aunt Walburga is most displeased! And Uncle Orion so ashamed!"

Sirius's jaw clenched. "You and your bloody aunt can piss off! You can tell my mother she's a cow from her favorite first-born, and tell Dad I said hello, eh? I do miss him so dearly."

I snorted.

Bellatrix inched forward but Rodolphus put a hand on her arm. "Calm down, Bella. You know very well what a traitor your dear cousin is. Fret not, my dear, him and his little _wife _are here for the taking and the Dark Lord will be most pleased with our gift, don't you think, Lucius?"

Lucius was glaring at me, his eyes burning a whole through me it felt. "Yes, I do believe the Dark Lord will be most pleased. Such a pity, someone so beautiful be so _tainted._"

My eyes flashed to Sirius momentarily then back at them and then to the small package that was sitting on top of the counter .

Everything happened way too fast.

I thrust my shileding charm at them, knocking them back while bringing it back to myself so that I could grab the leather bound package. I then lunged for the leather bound object, snatching it quickly off the counter, but then, Bellatrix came flying at me, and the two men throwing themselves at Sirius. I panicked in that moment, a panic I had never felt, seizing me and completely encompassing me.

If they hurt Sirius I was going to absolutely die.

I extended my hand to Bellatrix, sending her a stunning jinx, she fell to the floor before she could reach her wand. I then sent the same shielding charm I had been using on myself to Sirius, rendering him completely untouchable. Although I left myself completely exposed, the panic subsided because I knew Sirius would be fine beneath my charm.

"ELAINE!" Sirius shouted angrily, clearly pissed that I had stopped defending myself and going to help him. He was able to knock Lucius out with a good uppercut punch, sending the silver-haired pure-blood supremacist to the floor.

Unfortunately, before I could respond to Sirius's yell, I was hit by a spell from Rodolphus, and suddenly, my chest began to compress and I fell to the floor, my entire world going black.

"Elaine! Elaine wake up! Wake up, please!" A muffled voice said.

I couldn't register what was going on around me, but I was suddenly lying down on something comfortable. I wasn't sure if I could move or not, and I had a mind-splitting headache. It also felt like my eyes had been sewn shut.

"Elaine! Come on, Elaine, please wake up!" The voice said again.

I groaned, annoyed that this voice wouldn't just shut up. My head was killing me. My eyes fluttered open, and my vision was a little fuzzy before finally clearing up. Sirius was sitting down beside me, his face above mine.

He let out a huge sigh of relief, reaching down and kissing my forehead. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

I shut my eyes tightly, then opening them again more widely. "Where are we? What happened?"

He grabbed on to my hand. "We're at your place in Sissinghurst, your parents' room actually. You really don't remember?"

I squinted. "Er, well, no, not really."

He blew out a long breath of air. "Well, you decided to be all self-righteous, took off your shielding charm and threw it at me, then Rodolphus, the stupid prick, hit you with some dark magic. You couldn't breathe, you started heaving, your eyes would roll to the back of your head. Then I brought you back here, McGonagall, Evans, and Hurley were able to lift the spell. I-I thought I was going to lose you."

I lifted a hand to his face, and touched his cheek softly. "You're never going to lose me."

He kissed the palm of my hand. "You know I'm going to yell at you now that you're alright, right?"

I scrunched my nose. "I kind of figured."

"Elaine, you were so, so stupid. What were you thinking? Honestly? Who do you think they wanted more? You or me? What the fuck?"

I shrugged. "I freaked out when I saw them attacking you. No matter how good you may be or how talented or whatever, I still love you more than anything in the entire world and it just scared the shit out of me. I handled Bellatrix easily, she didn't even have time to get her wand. I just couldn't _not _protect you."

He shook his head. "That's fine, and I understand that because I felt the same way when I saw Bellatrix going at you, but you shouldn't have lifted the charm off of you. Why didn't you just imperius them when you had the chance?"

I sighed. "I was a little caught up in meeting my husband's family-I don't know! I just panicked I guess. It's all said and done now, it doesn't matter. Did you get the package back?"

He nodded. "This isn't the end of this conversation, Elaine. And yes, we had to pry it out of your hands."

I couldn't suppress the grin that formed on my face. "Can we go home?"

He nodded. "Let me get everyone and tell them you're okay."

He left the room and then came back momentarily with Lily, Dumbledore, and Professor McGonagall in tow.

Lily hugged me. "You're okay, right?"

I nodded. "I'm fine."

Dumbledore gave me a small smile. "You did well, Elaine. Thank you for bringing back the package."

I smiled back. "No problem. It was a cinch."

Sirius rolled his eyes.

Dumbledore chuckled softly. "I believe that what you think is a cinch, and what everyone else thinks is a cinch, are two entirely different things. I think you should go home and rest now."

I looked at Sirius and then back at Dumbledore. "Sounds good to me."

Sirius helped me out of bed, grabbing Lily by the hand, and holding me tightly against his body, and we apparated back home. I said quick hellos to Remus, Zoe, and James, who had been waiting in the living room for us, and then went upstairs with Sirius.

I could feel my stomach turning and went up the bathroom, and began to wretch in to the porcelain bowl.

Sirius poked his head in the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think the apparition made me a little nauseous. What time is it?"

He scrutinized my face and then walked over to me and sat down beside me, putting an arm around me. "Seven AM. Moody gave us the day off so when you feel alright we can get some sleep."

I nodded again and then stared at the toilet. "Sirius?"

"Yes?"

"I love you."

He smiled at me. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

If I am forgetting anyone, I am so, so sorry! Just tell me and I'll fix it straight away! You all are amazing!

On my profile I have posted Elaine's wedding dress, her engagement ring, how here hair is done, her bouquet, her earrings from Sirius, her birthday present, Ella's ring that she now wears, and her's and Sirius's wedding bands for anyone who would like to take a look!

A special thanks to **Padfootforever1996 **for giving me a great song to be Elaine and Sirius's song! Although it's a song from our time and their time was supposed to be the late 70's, it's a wonderful song! I posted it on my profile-give it a listen if you like! :)

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 22 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-six chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

The answer to everyone's questions are in this chapter! :)

So here is chapter 46! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Six<p>

A few days after my first encounter with the Death Eaters, I woke up really early, running to the bathroom, and sticking my head in to the toilet and vomiting profusely. I groaned. "What the fuck is going on with me?" I asked out loud to myself. This was the third day in a row, at exactly seven o'clock in the morning that I would shoot out of bed and would run in to the bathroom puking my brains out.

I could hear Sirius stumbling out of bed, and when I turned my head slightly he was leaning against the door frame, looking at me groggily.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his voice thick with sleep.

Cue more vomit. "I'm just wonderful."

He gave a sleepy chuckle. "What d'you reckon is wrong?"

I pursed my lips. "I have some bug or flu or something? I don't know."

He sighed. "May be you should go to St. Mungo's today with Evans and Hurley. I'll tell Moody you're sick."

I shook my head. "I'm not missing-"

He gave me a stern look. "Something is obviously wrong with you, Elaine. You're not going to work today. Moody can survive without you."

My jaw clenched. "I'm not going to miss-"

He shook his head. "You're going to St. Mungo's to get checked out. End of story. Please don't argue with me."

I sighed in defeat, not wanting to argue with him. "Fine. But if Moody gets mad at me, I will totally blame you."

He chuckled lightly. "Fine. If nothing is wrong with you than I will take full blame. But, if you are sick, you're not doing anything for the Order or for the Ministry until you're better, is that clear?"

I rolled my eyes and saluted him. "Yes, boss."

He reached down where I was and kissed the top of my head. "Love you."

I stuck my tongue out at him and threw up once more.

"Karma," he sang while going back in to the room.

I groaned.

After I had successfully wretched enough to lose about fifty pounds, I showered and got dressed, throwing on a pair of jeans and an old sweatshirt of mine. I walked downstairs where everyone already was, eating breakfast and talking about the day that lied ahead for everyone.

I scrunched my nose when I walked in to the kitchen and then immediately plugged my nose with my index finger and thumb. "Ugh! What is that smell?"

Everyone gave me a strange look.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "It's just breakfast, Elaine. It doesn't smell strange."

I made a face. "Ugh, something is wrong with me." I slumped down in my chair next to Sirius, who put an arm around me.

"Do you want me to make something else?" Lily asked, looking at me worriedly.

I shook my head. "It's fine, I'm not really hungry-actually, do you think you could make me some hasbrowns? I'm really craving hashbrowns."

Lily smiled. "Yeah, of course." She got up, going to the stove-top to make me some breakfast.

"Elaine-"

I cut Sirius off. "I'm fine, I just want hashbrows, but please don't look in to that as there being something wrong with me, I'm still going to St. Mungo's, okay?"

He nodded, pushing his plate away, losing his appetite it seemed. I knew he was worried about me, but, I was sure there wasn't much to worry about. Aside from the strange eating habits and the throwing up, I felt perfectly fine.

When everyone had finished breakfast, the boys went to the front door to apparate to work first. I was hugging Sirius tightly.

He kissed me. "I love you. I'll see you tonight, okay?"

I nodded. "Please tell Moody how freaked out you are and that you think I'm terribly ill. Tell him I'm doing this _against _my will."

He hugged me again, resting his head atop of mine. "You're going to be fine, you know that right? If it's just some bug, St. Mungo's will give you some potion or whatever and you'll be all better, okay? Just deal with me being a little worried."

I kissed his chin. "I know, I know. I love you, Booger."

He let go of me, and before apparating he blew me a kiss.

I frowned at the empty doorway.

Lily walked over to where I was, Zoe following her. "Are you alright, Elaine?"

I shrugged. "I feel okay, right now. But for the last couple of days I've been throwing up with no fail, every morning at seven AM. And this morning with the funky smell? What was that? Ugh, I just wish I didn't have to miss work."

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure. Lets just go to St. Mungo's, okay? Our training officer can help you out."

I nodded once more. "Okay."

Lily grabbed hold of one of my hands and Zoe the other, and in seconds, we were apparating to St. Mungo's, the feeling of being pushed through a thin tube encompassing me before we graciously landed in the lobby of the hospital.

Lily looked at me. "Zoe and I have to sign in, wait here a sec."

I nodded, folding my arms over my chest as they went to the sign-in desk. I scrunched my nose like I had this morning. What was going on with me? Throwing up every morning, my eating habits had gone strange in the last couple of days, what was up with me? May be I did have some bug. Was it possible that I had contracted something while fighting off the sodding Death Eaters? Did the spell I had been hit with not gone away?

Lily came back over to me in a hurry, putting an arm around my shoulders. "How are you feeling?"

"Annoyed."

She and Zoe chuckled beside me.

The two of them led me over to the elevators and we got inside one with a few other witches who were going to another floor.

We arrived on the second floor, the floor where magical bugs could be dealt with, and I shuffled in behind Zoe and Lily, feeling rather out of place. They walked over to a desk where a middle-aged woman, with neat, shiny black hair sat, scribbling a few things down as they spoke. She looked up at Zoe and Lily, smiling at the two of them.

The middle-aged woman walked over to me, giving me a kind smile. "Hi, Elaine. My name is Odila Almond, and I'm going to run a series of scans over you with my wand, is that alright?"

I nodded. "Just figure out what's wrong with me, _please._"

"Good. Follow me to one of the rooms, Lily, Zoe, you two may come as well." She told us, walking over to a room with the number two hundred and seventeen painted over it, and some charts in a plastic box hanging off to the side.

There was a small bed in the center of the room where Odila ushered me over to.

I lied down on the bed as she pulled out her wand, and raised it about three inches above my body, running it along my legs, arms, stomach, chest, and head.

"Hmm," she murmured to herself, scanning my stomach once more. She frowned, doing it a third time, her eyes meeting with Lily's, then Zoe's, momentarily.

She tucked her wand in to her robe and then looked at Lily, nodding at her. "Mrs. Black, I'm going to let Lily and Zoe talk to you. It was a pleasure meeting you."

I bit my lip. "You too. And thanks."

I watched Odila walk out of the room while Lily sat down on a chair beside me.

She gave me a small, small smile.

Zoe was leaning against the door she had shut behind her.

I sighed. "What's wrong with me? Have I got some stomach bug? Was it a reaction to what the Death Eater hit me with? What? Please tell me nothing is wrong with me so I can go to work and Sirius can stop freaking out."

Lily shook her head. "Calm down. There's nothing really _wrong _with you. It's actually rather right, pretty logical if you ask me."

I made a face. "Logical? Being sick is nothing logical. I hate when you're all cryptic. Am I sick or not?"

"You're not sick," Zoe said from the door.

My eyes narrowed. "Than what's wrong with me? Your training officer nodded at you, which means you know something, Lily. I know you. Something has to be wrong if I'm only eating hashbrowns and throwing up every single morning at the same time. Tell me what you know."

Lily bit her lip. "How often do you and Sirius have sex?"

I snorted, that being the last question I thought she was going to ask me. "What does that have to do with anything?"

She sighed, running a hand through her fiery hair. "Just answer the question you stubborn little girl."

I shifted in my seat. "Every morning...and night. Except if I'm on period, of course."

Lily's eyes widened. "Holy hell that's a lot."

Zoe nodded in agreement. "How is that even possible?"

I blushed. "Get to the point, Lily."

"Well, what form of contraceptives are you guys using?"

My eyes widened, suddenly realizing where she was going with this, folding my arms over my chest and glaring my my flat stomach. "I'm not pregnant, Lily."

"Elaine, you guys _are_ using contraceptives aren't you? Especially if you're having sex so frequently." Zoe asked, a frown in her voice.

I was blinking rapidly. "Yes, yes of course! I say that stupid spell every single time before we do anything! The spell you taught me, Lily!"

Lily shook her head at me. "I should have known."

I ground my teeth together. I could literally feel my blood boiling beneath my skin. "You should have known _what?"_

She shrank beneath my gaze, slumping in her chair slightly. "Contraceptive spells don't work inside the bonds of marriage! They probably break every single time you and Sirius have sex. When the wizard official at your wedding waved his wand over you two, that meant that inside the bonds of marriage you two would have children! You know this, Elaine! I'm pretty sure we've studied this somewhere down the line at Hogwarts."

I shook my head. "I don't believe you. We didn't learn that. Nope not at all. This is not happening."

"Elaine-"

I cut her off. "No. No, no, no, no, no! I am not pregnant! I can't be. I say that stupid spell every single time. _Every single fucking time!"_

Lily frowned. "Elaine, listen, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay. You're married, Sirius loves you, you're going to have a baby! That's generally how things work."

I wasn't buying it. "No way. Isn't there a test or something you can do to prove it? Right now, I really don't believe you."

She sighed, taking her wand out of her robes. "I'm going to do one, okay? You need to calm down, though, please. Take a few deep breaths."

I took a deep breath, attempting to calm down my erratic nerves. "Okay. I'm calm. I'm calm. Do it."

She pointed her wand at my stomach, muttering a spell I had never heard before, and from her wand came out a cloud of smoke, light blue in color, with words in the center, and as clear as day, it read:

_"Elaine Prescott: Boy. One month and a half. Due date: June Twenty-Seventh."_

My eyes widened, and then, before I could open my mouth to day anything, another puff of smoke popped out of the wand.

"_Elaine Prescott: Boy. One month and a half. Due date: June Twenty-Seventh. Twins."_

"What. The. Actual. Fuck." I said in disbelief.

Lily's eyes were popping out of her head, while Zoe stood by the door, her jaw practically grazing the floor.

"I'm having twin boys. I have twins inside of me. Bloody fucking hell," I murmured, my voice sounding foreign to myself.

Lily nodded. "Twin boys."

"Twin boys," Zoe repeated.

That's when I passed out.

"Elaine, wake up you wimp!"

I could hear Lily talking to me, attempting to wake me up. I was back home and she was just being annoying. I wasn't having twin boys or anything ridiculous like that. When I opened my eyes, I was going to be lying down in my cozy bed, in my bedroom, then going to work with Sirius. Normal life would resume, no more morning sickness, no strange obsession with hasbrowns. Everything was going to be normal.

My eyes fluttered open, looking around at my surroundings, and I groaned loudly. "This isn't happening!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "Are you done being so dramatic? You're getting good at passing out and scaring the living shit out of everyone, drama queen. If Sirius were here he'd be having an absolute attack."

I began to sob hysterically. "I-I c-can't be having b-babies! What if S-Sirius doesn't w-want kids n-now?"

Lily grabbed my hand. "Elaine, Sirius loves you more than anything in this entire world. You two are married! Kids aren't a tragedy-it's a blessing! You're going to have babies, Elaine! Babies that will be a mixture of you and Sirius!"

I shook my head, still sobbing. "N-no! We agreed t-t-to not have k-kids yet!"

She squeezed my hand tightly as Zoe walked over to my other side, pushing hair out of my face. "Elaine, that doesn't mean anything. He loves you so much! You're going to be a mum, Elaine! That's so exciting!"

I was still sobbing, but then, I lifted my sweatshirt and stared at my belly, poking it, and then crying louder.

Lily snorted. "Elaine, don't poke the babies."

"B-babies! Why two? I c-couldn't h-have j-just one!"

Lily and Zoe laughed.

"I h-hate you b-both!"

"You never realized you were late on your period?" Zoe asked dubiously.

I shrugged. "N-not r-really. N-not with e-everything g-goin on!"

Lily hugged me tightly. "Everything is going to be okay, Elaine, I promise. We can help you! Two babies cannot defeat three Marauders and the three of us! We're just adding to the fun!"

I shook my head. "N-no! They're g-going t-to b-be little monsters! And we h-have no r-room! W-where am I s-supposed to p-put t-two babies?"

She laughed. "Listen to me, you are not in this alone, Elaine. We're going to help you, alright? And Sirius isn't going to be upset, he's going to be so excited! He loves kids and he loves you more importantly! I promise you everything is going to be okay. We are going to figure this all out, I promise!"

I nodded. She was right, right? We'd be fine, right? Two babies would be nothing in comparison to the six of us. We could handle anything. My sobbing subsided, my crying hadn't, but at least I could breathe normally at this point. "Twin boys. They're going to be awful. Do you know who their father is?"

They both laughed.

Lily pat my hand. "Yes, but you're their mother."

My eyes widened, shaking my head at the same time. "Oh no, they're going to be worse than the Marauders."

Lily burst in to hysterical laughter. "Elaine, you're not that bad!"

I shook my head once more. "I had as many detentions as Sirius! They're destined to be terrible! Oh poor, McGonagall. Poor Dumbledore. They'll send Slughorn in to early retirement! May be that won't be so bad for them, though."

Zoe giggled. "Elaine, they'll be fine, we promise, okay? Besides, they'll have Auntie Lily and Auntie Zoe so that they'll have some good role models around. And Uncle Remus! They'll adore him and he'll be great with them, you know that!"

I laughed a little,wiping away tears. "This isn't the end of the world, right? They're just babies. How bad can they possibly be? Just babies."

Lily smiled. "That's the spirit!"

I sat up on the bed and sighed. "I think I'm going to go tell Sirius now."

Lily nodded. "That's a good idea. I'll get you the proper vitamins and potions you need to take to have a healthy pregnancy. I'll bring them home tonight."

I smiled, and reached out to hug her and then Zoe. "I love you guys. I'll see you both tonight. If I don't come home, Sirius has probably killed me."

Lily rolled her eyes as Zoe shook her head.

I waved goodbye and apparated to the Ministry.

Before I knew it, I was in the lobby of the Ministry, being rushed forward towards the elevators by the hoards of witches of wizards bustling about. I got in to the elevator, hitting the button that flew up towards the second floor.

I wasn't quite ready to tell Sirius just yet, so I sat down on a bench that was at then entrance of the Auror office. I pulled my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on them. I was pregnant. I was going to have twin boys. _Twins. _As terrifying as it was, it was also very, very exciting. The idea of miniature Sirius' running around putting a smile on my face. Two little boys with his hair color, may be I'd let them grow it long? May be my color eyes? The idea was very entertaining. Having babies was the next step for us, I just didn't expect to have them so soon in to our marriage.

I sighed. I could do this. _We_ could do this.

I was having twins. _I was having twins!_

I stood up from the bench, patting down my sweatshirt and putting a hand to my stomach, smiling a little. I slowly walked to the entrance of the training room where Sirius, James, and Remus would be with the Longbottoms and Moody.

I knocked on the door, three quick rasps.

Moody swung the door open, huffing angrily because his lesson was interrupted. When he saw that it was me his expression softened. "Elaine, I thought you were sick."

I gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh, yeah, sort of. Sir, do you mind if I talk to Sirius for a moment."

"BLACK!" He yelled at Sirius, who ran over to where we were. He noticed me and grinned.

Moody looked the both of us up and down and then hobbling back over to where Remus and James were dueling against Alice and Frank.

Sirius came forward and hugged me tightly. "What did the Healers say? Are you okay?"

I nodded, biting my lip. "I'm fine, better than fine, actually."

He smiled. "That's good news then. What did they say? Will it just pass?"

"Er, well, it will pass, but not for nine months probably-well, eight and a half I suppose. And I'm probably going to gain a shit ton of weight. I'll probably be the size of a hippogriff. Ugh."

His brow furrowed. "Nine months, why nine-holy shit." His mouth hung open in realization. "You're pregnant?"

I nodded nervously, biting on my lip. "Are you mad?"

He blinked, looking at me incredulously, his eyes the widest I had ever seen them. "Mad? _Mad? _How can I be mad? We're having a baby, Elaine! That's bloody exciting!"

I smiled, but bit my lip once more. "I love that you're excited but I've got some more news, just-er-brace yourself."

He nodded, a wide smile on his face. "Go ahead."

"Well, we're not just having one baby. We're having twins. Boys, actually."

His eyes practically popped out of his head right then, and he pulled me in to his chest, hugging me tighter than I had ever been hugged before. "Twin boys! We're having twin boys! Elaine! That's amazing! We're going to have a family."

I laughed, happy that he was excited about the babies. I felt as if a weight had been lifted off my chest, I could actually breathe now.

He reached down and kissed me fully on the lips. He pulled me in to the training room and grinned. "Oi! Everyone, listen!"

The four that had been dueling stopped while Moody looked at us skeptically, his magical eye zooming about in his head.

Sirius was still grinning from ear-to-ear. "Elaine's pregnant! She and I are having twin boys! I'm going to be a dad!"

James and Remus began to cheer enthusiastically and Alice ran over to where I was, giving me a big hug. I was suddenly being told congratulations in many different directions and begin hugged by different people, but all I could focus on was Sirius. He was smiling widely as everyone hugged him and congratulated him as well.

I smiled. If he was happy about this, than so was I. Lily was right before, this wasn't a tragedy, this was a blessing. My life was moving at a very quick rate, but, things would be okay, we could survive. I was going to be a mother which was scary, but I had the best father-to-be ever at my side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

A special thanks to **Padfootforever1996 **for giving me a great song to be Elaine and Sirius's song! Although it's a song from our time and their time was supposed to be the late 70's, it's a wonderful song! I posted it on my profile-give it a listen if you like! :)

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 22 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-seven chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

The babies get names in this chapter! I explain in my author's note at the bottom why I chose the names I did, so please give it a read! I am so ridiculously excited to write about kids because I really like kids! And a lot of you mentioned how fitting twin boys are for Sirius and Elaine, and I completely agree!

So here is chapter 47! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Seven<p>

The next few weeks passed without a hitch. Since discovering that I was pregnant, I could honestly say, that I had never seen Sirius in such a wonderful mood as he had been since that day I went to tell him the big news. Not only was he happy, he was completely obsessed with the impending day that I was expected to pop on, all he did these days was talk about the babies, which I found so incredibly relieving. In fact, everyone inside our home was talking about the little boys that would soon be in our lives.

Lily was completely beside herself with happiness, and the scariest part about all of it, was that she and Sirius were actually _getting along. _They were always talking about the babies and how excited they were and how they were going to spoil them. I had lost my husband to my best friend, so in my spare time, I was with James who was planning the perfect Christmas Eve with Lily-he was going to propose.

It was that time for Lily and James. The way he saw it was that, Sirius and I were going to need the space for the babies, he was itching to get his own place with her, he knew that that probably wouldn't happen if they weren't married, so, since he loved her as much as Sirius and I loved one another, marriage was the next step for them. So James and I, although terrible at keeping secrets from Lily, had somehow managed to keep quiet around her for the last few weeks.

Since we were nearing the end of December, on the twenty-seventh I was supposed to be around three months. Being on the twelfth week of my pregnancy, my waistline had already began to expand just a bit, I had gained around six pounds, and no matter what Sirius said-he would normally just say how beautiful I was and blah blah blah-I could definitely feel it. I had bought new clothes varying in sizes because I wasn't sure just how big I was going to get, I was using the bathroom all of the time, I was sleeping less, and all I wanted to do all the bloody time-more so than usual-was screw my husband senseless. The best thing about all of this was that my morning sickness had subsided and I wasn't so grossed out by certain foods any more.

Sirius and I had begun referring to the babies as 'Baby A' and 'Baby B' since we hadn't come up with names yet, but every night he had new ones for me. The deal was that we wouldn't give our kids names that would belong in our family trees or anything completely outrageous, but I had told him that their middle names would reflect his name no matter what he said. At least we had figured out half of their names.

I was excited though. I couldn't lie. As terrified as I was, and as nervous as well because child birth was probably going to be excruciating, I was definitely excited. Just the idea alone of having kids running around the house, resembling Sirius and I was just too much for me to handle. I found myself spacing out a lot when thinking about it.

The only thing that I wasn't excited about, was that, once I got farther in to the pregnancy, I probably wasn't going to be able to do much for the Order or for the Ministry for that matter. I'd be the size of the house, and not only that, after the twins were born, who was going to take care of them during raids? Me. I was certainly dreading that.

The Order was doing rather well for themselves. My group had not been called for a raid yet, thankfully, but that didn't mean that the others hadn't. They had been able to catch a few Death Eaters, turning them in to the Ministry where they were not given the option of a fair trial, and sent straight to Azkaban, and we hadn't lost any members either, which was a very good sign for all of us.

I was always wondering though, when Dumbledore's patronus would show up in our home, telling us all to meet at my childhood home.

Christmas Eve night, Lily and James were out doing whatever James had planned for them, Remus and Zoe were also out on their own date, and Sirius and I were lying down in the living room in front of the fireplace, cuddling.

I smiled at him as he lifted my long sleeve t-shirt, and rubbed my belly that was starting to go round in the middle. "Talk to them."

He chuckled. "Really?"

I nodded. "Yeah, go ahead."

He grinned, lowering his head to my stomach and kissing it lightly. He gave me a skeptical look than went back to looking at where the twins were. "Hi, Babies A and B. Um, this is your Dad talking, well obviously, your mother doesn't have a voice this deep-that would be terrifying."

I giggled.

He continued. "Anyways, we're all waiting for you two here-but, don't come early, make sure you're all done baking in there first, we'd really appreciate it if you have all your bits and stuff."

I laughed. "Yes, please stay in there until you're expected to make an appearance."

He chuckled. "I'm going to teach you boys how to be the best Marauders ever. And your Uncle James and Uncle Remus will help, mostly Uncle James though, Remus is a goody-goody like your Aunt Lily and Aunt Zoe. I love you both!"

I smiled, pulling him up towards my lips with his shirt collar. "I love you."

He grinned. "I love you too." He kissed me for a bit longer before pulling away and looking at me excitedly. "I figured out their names!"

I rolled my eyes, I had already turned down six this week. "Okay, Dad. Let's hear them."

He smirked. "You're going to like these. Baby A will be Mason."

Mason. Wow, I had actually liked it. "Mason Sirius Black. I love it!"

He smiled, proud that I had accepted one of his names. "Okay, the second one is kind of a stretch but it works with Orion as a middle name."

I smiled a little, happy that he was so excited about it. "Go on."

"Okay, how do you like the name Caspian?"

I couldn't suppress the grin forming on my face. "Mason and Caspian. I absolutely love them! Good job, Booger!"

He hugged me, kissing my neck. "You really love them?"

"Yes! They're brilliant! Mason Sirius Black and Caspian Orion Black. They're wonderful! Our babies finally have names!"

He laughed, kissing my lips lightly. "So, if we decided to have a little girl we-"

I clapped a hand over his mouth. "Lets worry about these two first, okay? Please." I lowered my hand.

He gave me a sheepish smile. "Sorry, over excited I suppose."

I chuckled and kissed his forehead. "It's okay. We did promise each other we'd have three though, and I'm going to need a girl to fight off the excess testosterone that will be floating around this house."

He laughed again. "Sounds good."

I reached over and kissed him but we were soon interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat behind us. I groaned.

Sirius chuckled and we turned around to see Remus and Zoe in the doorway, smiling down at us. "How did your date go?"

They sat down on the sofa closest to us.

Remus smiled. "Very well, thanks for asking. How are mummy and daddy to be?"

I grinned. "We picked names!"

Zoe gasped quietly. "Ooh! What did you two decide on? Sirius said at breakfast you had turned down like two others?"

Sirius chuckled.

I rolled my eyes. "Baby A is now Mason Sirius Black, and Baby B is Caspian Orion Black! How do you like them?"

Zoe smiled, showing all of her teeth. "They're perfect!"

Remus shook Sirius's hand. "They're great, really. Look, Zoe and I wanted to talk to you guys about something."

I scrunched my nose. "Is everything okay?"

Remus nodded. "Yes, yes of course. We just wanted to tell you that we've been looking at apartments to move in to, and we can go in a few months time we-"

I cut him off immediately. "Remus, shut up. You two can stay put."

Remus shook his head. "Elaine, there's no room here for all of us and the kids-"

I sighed, cutting him off once more. "Remus, shut up!"

"Elaine."

"Remus."

"Elaine."

Sirius laughed. "Both of you, please stop. Look, Elaine obviously has something brewing in her mind, so just let it be Moony."

Remus stuck his tongue out at me before settling back in his seat, one of his arms going around Zoe.

I grinned.

Just as Remus was going to say something to me, we heard the crack of an apparition, and Lily burst in to the living room, tears spilling down her cheeks. She ran over to me hugging me tightly.

Oh no.

"Lils, what's wrong?"

She spoke to me through her tears, saying Merlin knows what.

I grabbed her face between my hands. "Lily, breathe."

There was another apparition crack, James shuffling in to the living room a smile on his face.

I looked at him and then at her. I laughed. "These are happy tears, I presume?"

She nodded.

"You're getting married, aren't you?"

She nodded again.

I squealed, hugging her tightly to me. "My beautiful Lilypop is getting married to James Potter! Oh how the world works!"

She laughed, wiping away tears.

Sirius was hugging his best friend, Remus doing the same as Zoe came over to where we were, hugging Lily as well.

I got off the floor, going over to James and giving him a tight hug. "Good job, James."

He gave me a sloppy kiss on the cheek. "You are a godsend. Thanks for the help."

I smiled, pinching his cheek. "You're welcome!"

I walked back over to Sirius, him wrapping an arm around my waist.

James cleared his throat. "Lily and I also have another announcement to make. We're moving to Godric's Hollow. I found the perfect place, that way, Baby A and Baby B will finally have their own room."

I looked at Remus and winked.

He gave me a small smile, mouthing 'thanks.'

I waved a hand at him. "That's great you guys!" I wiped a fake tear away. "They grow up so fast."

James and Lily laughed.

Sirius grinned. "By the way, we can't refer to them as Baby A and Baby B any more. Elaine and I picked names." He put a hand over my stomach. "Meet Mason Sirius Black, and Caspian Orion Black. They're somewhere inside this oven."

I snorted.

Lily burst in to tears once more, scurrying over to me and hugging me. "Th-those names are p-perfect!"

I laughed. "Thanks, Lilypop."

James high-fived Sirius. "Nice ones, Padfoot. You picked 'em?"

Sirius nodded.

James grinned. "Looks like Lily and I will have to top them when we have kids one day."

Lily rolled her eyes while looking at me, her voices dropping to a whisper. "He's crazy, all this baby talk is going to his head."

I giggled.

While we were all reveling in the wonderful news about Lily's engagement, Remus and Zoe were off in a corner, Zoe crying hysterically.

I raised an eyebrow, and just as I was going to walk over to where she was, she disapparated with a loud crack. "Remus, what happened?"

He shook his head, and went upstairs to his room.

I looked at Sirius worriedly. "What do you think happened?"

Lily went over to James, him pulling her in to a tight hug. "Isn't it obvious, Elaine?"

I shrugged as Sirius, reached down and kissed my forehead.

"Zoe's upset because look at where we are in our relationships, Elaine. You and Sirius are having children, James and I are getting married, and well, Remus doesn't look likely to do either in a while," Lily explained quietly.

I frowned and then looked up at Sirius. "We're only eighteen years old, almost nineteen. It isn't like they don't have time. We have sort of rushed I suppose, not that I mind."

James sighed from where he was. "True, but, how do you think Zoe feels when she's around you and Lily who have got these things going on in their lives?"

Sirius nodded. "Prongs is right. She's got to be feeling pretty lousy because her boyfriend won't move forward with her, while the four of us do nothing but progress."

I bit my lip. "That's really sad."

He kissed my pouting lip. "I'm going to go talk to Moony."

I shook my head. "Let me. May be he doesn't want to talk to you guys just yet. Lily, will you come up and tell me when she comes back, okay?"

She nodded.

I reached up and kissed Sirius before going upstairs to Remus's room.

I knocked on the door, but he didn't say for me to come in, so I walked in anyways. Remus was lying face down on his bed. I went over to his bed and sat down next to him, crossing my legs. I put a hand to his back. "Are you okay?"

He grumbled something in to the pillow.

I sighed. "Sorry, I didn't quite catch that."

He lifted his head, turning it to the side so he could look at me. "What am I doing, Elaine?"

I shrugged. "What _are _you doing, Remus?"

"I don't know. I love Zoe, I really do, but-I just-I can't drag her down with me, Elaine."

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about, Rem?"

His jaw clenched. "Do you know what they would do to her if she married a werewolf? Do you have any idea about how she would be shunned from society? From her parents? Because of me, Elaine! I can't do that to her."

I scooted closer to him, running a hand through his hair. "Remus, you're a werewolf, who gives a flying fuck?"

He chuckled darkly. "Elaine, you're the only who thinks that way-"

I cut him off. "No, I'm not. Sirius thinks that way. So do James, Lily, your parents, the Potters, Dumbledore, the Order, the Longbottoms, _Zoe. _She loves you, Remus. Do you really think she cares about you being a werewolf? So you have a time of the month? Who cares? Girls have times of the month too, we're probably scarier than you are!"

He rolled his eyes. "You just don't get it."

I locked my eyes on his. "Make me get it then, make me understand."

He sighed, sitting up, crossing his legs like I had. "Elaine, werewolves are considered half-breeds, correct?"

I said nothing, but shrugged instead.

"Yes, they are. Wizards in high places frown upon us, consider us a danger to society, menaces if you will. We can't get jobs because no one wants to work with a half-breed, and it's not like we can get jobs at Hogwarts because if word got out, who would want a _werewolf _to teach their children? If I marry someone, have babies with someone, there's a chance that I could pass that gene on, Elaine. I can't do that to my children! I can't doom them to a life full of misery because of my own selfish desires!"

I reached forward and hugged him. "All of those things you are saying to me, all of that nonsense, you're not any of that, Remus! You're not a menace or a danger to society or any of that crap. And if you haven't noticed, you have a job! You're an auror! Do you know how incredible that is?"

"Elaine-"

I cut him off again, pulling away so I could look at him. "Any children of yours would be blessed to have you as a father! And if they contract that gene, well, then you can teach them how to be like you-_good!_"

He shook his head.

I grabbed his face in between my hands. "Listen to me. You. Are. Good. You are a wonderful, intelligent, handsome, kind, incredible man! Zoe loves you for who you are, and you being a werewolf does not bother her in the slightest bit. She just wants to marry you and have babies with you. She loves you, Remus."

He sighed. "Can I let you in on another secret?"

I nodded. "Of course."

He bit his lip. "Marriage and children scare me, more than the moon I reckon."

I snorted. "Than tell her that, okay? Because Merlin knows that she's probably at her parents' sobbing her eyes out because she thinks you don't love her or want to be with her."

He sighed. "I'm an idiot."

I pat his head. "Yes, yes you are."

"I should go and get her then?"

I nodded. "That sounds like a good idea."

He reached over and hugged me tightly. "I love you, Elaine. You're one of my best friends, always have been, always will be."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Remus. You're one of my best friends too, always have been, always will be."

He and I walked downstairs together and just as he reached the bottom step, Zoe apparated, tears staining her face. He reached for her hand and she took it as he led her upstairs to their room. I walked over to Sirius, hugging him tightly.

"How did it go?" He asked.

I noticed Lily and James had already gone up stairs probably. "Good, I think. He just needed a firm talking to, you know, an intimidating pregnant woman can pretty much talk however she wants."

Sirius chuckled. "Have I told you recently how much I love you?"

I scrunched my nose and looked off to the side. "Hmm, just every single chance you have, but, I'm opposed to hearing it right now."

He smiled, leaning down and pressing his lips against mine. "I love you, Elaine Black."

I giggled, kissing him back lightly. "I love you too, Sirius Black." I kissed him again, this time a little more forcefully. "So, I was thinking may be you and I could go upstairs and have some-"

He had already picked me up and was running me up the stairs as I laughed uncontrollably.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I really hope that everyone liked the names! Mason is one of my favorite names and I think it really suits the Black family name: Mason Black, I like it! And as for Caspian, due to my enormous crush on Ben Barnes-who I think would be a fitting young Sirius-I kind of sort of definitely took the name from the Chronicles of Narnia-which I don't own anything from either!-and I do think that Caspian could be a name you hear in the wizarding world: Caspian Black, I like it too! I hope everyone else does as well but don't be shy, let me know!

A special thanks to **Padfootforever1996 **for giving me a great song to be Elaine and Sirius's song! Although it's a song from our time and their time was supposed to be the late 70's, it's a wonderful song! I posted it on my profile-give it a listen if you like! :)

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 22 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-eight chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So here is chapter 48! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Eight<p>

A few weeks had passed since Christmas, and Lily and James had already chosen the date of their impending nuptials. February fourteenth, Valentine's Day, the most romantic day of the year as they put it. So we were currently on stress mode because Lily was being positively foul. I loved her to the moon and back, but she was making everyone insane. If one little thing went wrong-Merlin forbid the band that was playing at the reception didn't know how to magic a harp-she went off the deep end. The only person that could talk some sense in to her _ever _was Mrs. Potter, or Mum, as she was now calling her almost mother-in-law.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter were beside themselves with joy because James was getting married. I suppose in a way Mrs. Potter was a little sad at times because he was her only son, but she really loved Lily-I think she was looking at it as instead of losing a son, she was gaining a wonderful daughter.

I was excited for Lily and James though. They were going to embark on a new adventure together because not only were they getting married, but their home in Godric's Hollow seemed to be coming along quite well. While Lily could only talk about the wedding, James could only talk about his future home. They were going to start their life out together in a brand new place and I was just so happy for them.

I was now four months pregnant, overweight, hormonal, and hungry all the sodding time. I had gained about twelve pounds in total, and my belly was beginning to go rounder. You could definitely tell I was pregnant now. I wasn't craving such strange foods any more-well, on the rare occasion I would ask for something weird-, and the morning sickness had completely disappeared. The babies had begun to kick a lot in the last month, squirming about, and it was honestly the weirdest sensation, and when they had hiccups...it was even stranger. Sirius adored feeling them kick about and hiccup, honestly, he was just so excited about the pregnancy in general. I was, however, peeing all the time, and aside from the incessant urinating, Mason and Caspian had decided that they didn't want mummy to sleep very much at night, the only way I could was on my back, one leg hanging off the bed. And lastly, Sirius's absolute favorite, my sexual desire just got worse and worse, I wanted _it _all the time. When I wasn't peeing or eating, as disgusting as it sounds-lets face it, pregnancy is gross-, I was screwing Sirius's brains out, not that he minded.

Then there was the issue of work and the Order. I was still going to work but I knew that in the next few months I was practically going to be immobile with the rate my children were growing, but it was going to bug me so much to not go practice with Moody every day. Our group still had not been called to go on any missions and that was hanging over our heads every single day because we weren't sure when we were going to be called.

One night, some time around three o'clock in the morning, I was woken up by the sound of talking. I sat up in my bed immediately, grabbing Sirius's hand as he sat up as well. The moment we had all been dreading had finally arrived. Professor Dumbledore's patronus was circling about in the room, speaking in his voice, "Raid in London near Kings Cross. Meet in Sissinghurst before being sent out for mission."

I looked at Sirius and frowned. "Shit."

He sighed, giving me a quick kiss and getting out of bed. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back soon."

I gave him a bewildered look. "You're joking, right? I'm part of this group, Sirius."

He shook his head. "That doesn't matter right now. You're half way through your pregnancy and those are my children in there," he pointed towards my stomach. "You could get hurt and they could get hurt. You're not going."

I stood up, pulling my boots on. "You're not going without me. And these children are mine too. They're going to be fine, I can't put a shield around us."

He groaned. "So you can throw it at me like you did last time? I don't think so."

I ground my teeth together. "You don't get to make this decision for me. I'm going to Sissinghurst whether you like it or not."

His nostrils flared. "Elaine, please, be rational."

I rolled my eyes, going over to him and reaching on my toes and kissing his jaw. "I love you. Lets get this over with."

He scowled at me as we quickly got dressed. He took my hand in his and we apparated to my former home. We were pushed through a small tube and we popped out, landing in the living room, his arm wound tightly around me.

We were the last ones there, Lily and James were sitting on the couch, Remus and Zoe holding hands off to the side, the Prewett brothers pacing back and forth, and Alice and Frank Longbottom were sitting down in the sofa across from Lily and James.

I bit my lip, looking around for Dumbledore who walked in to the living room.

He looked at my stomach, smiling a little. "Coming along nicely?"

I lifted a shoulder and then let it drop. "I suppose, I have to use the loo all the time, I could do without that, and the weight gain too, but, I feel fine."

He nodded, chuckling at my comment about the bathroom. "You all know why I have gathered you here, so late-or so early, depending on how you look at it."

Everyone in the room gave quick, curt nods.

Dumbledore let out a breath. "Although I sent the patronus out to everyone, I will only need six of you to go. I have already decided who will be going so there will be no arguing, is that understood?"

Once more everyone nodded.

"I want Fabian and Gideon to go, Alice and Frank, and Sirius and James. The rest of you will remain here," he informed us.

My heart sank to my feet. Why did he have to choose Sirius? It was selfish of me to want anyone else to go in his place, but what could I say?

Sirius pulled me in to a tight hug.

Dumbledore spoke once more. "Get the job done, is that clear? Finish them off. You all return together. If you're not back with in one hour, I will send the others. Good luck."

I hugged Sirius to me again, giving him a long kiss. "Be safe, okay? Come back to me. Don't you dare get hurt."

He nodded, smiling. "I love you, I love you, I love you. I'll be back soon, okay?"

I nodded like he had, kissing him once more. "I love you too, to the moon and back."

He gave me one more kiss before going over to where the Prewetts, Longbottoms, and James were. I watched as the six of them disapparated, leaving the four of us, and Dumbledore in the living room.

Remus looked at me worriedly. "Elaine, take a seat."

I shook my head, attempting to snap out of the daze I was in. I walked over to the couch and he sat down next to me, Lily going to sit on my other side while Zoe sat at my feet. "It's not fair. It's not fair that the four of us are sitting here waiting for them to return."

Dumbledore took a seat across from us, looking at me skeptically. "Are you very worried, Elaine?"

I scrunched my nose at him. "Yes, of course I am. Sir, I respect all of the decisions you make and will continue to make, but I wish I could be there, to be with him, help in some way."

He nodded. "I know, dear. Sirius can handle himself though."

I looked over at Lily who was chewing on her thumbnail. "James can as well."

She looked at me, and then put her hand down, resting her head on my shoulder. "Love you."

I rest my head against hers. "Love you too."

Dumbledore was still looking at me. "Do you know the magical guidelines when you are pregnant?"

I frowned at him. "No."

He sighed. "You won't be able to apparate at eight months any more."

I scrunched my nose at him like I had before. "How am I supposed to go any where?"

He chuckled. "It's your final month before the child-in your case children-come. You will need rest, you won't have to be traveling. Elaine, after your seven months though, I will not be sending you on any missions. It isn't about you dear, it's about the little ones."

I took a deep breath. "I'm sure Sirius loves that."

"He is the father. He has a right to worry."

I sighed. Just like I had a right to worry about him.

For one long hour, sixty miserable minutes, we all sat in the living room, none of us saying a word. I was a wreck. All I could do was bounce my leg, chew my thumbnail, and drum fingers against my knee. And when one hour exactly had passed and no one had shown up, I stood up, pacing around frantically.

"Professor, it has been an hour," I muttered, chewing on my thumbnail once more.

He nodded. "Yes, it's time we-"

Just as he was going to suggest that we go to find them, the group that had left apparated, but with a gut-wrenching scream Sirius landed on the floor, clutching his shoulder. He was bleeding profusely and shaking violently. He had been splinched with the apparition.

I ran over to him, kneeling down beside him as Lily and Zoe began to work on his shoulder. I rest his head on my lap, blood spilling on to my clothing.

He was groaning loudly because of the pain, thrashing about wildly.

I didn't know what to do. I couldn't cry because it would probably freak him out, not only that, I think I was in too much of a shock to say or do anything!

Lily dropped dittany all over his wounds, finally closing the gash in his shoulder, stopping the bleeding. Zoe was able to reset his shoulder, causing him to scream even louder, but finally he relaxed against my legs as I brushed his hair out of his face.

I looked at Lily, my eyes wide with fear.

She blinked, breathing hard. "He should be okay. He just has to wear a sling."

I nodded.

Sirius groaned more quietly, searching for my hand.

I gave it to him as he kissed the palm of my hand. "What happened?"

He groaned. "James, you tell the sodding story."

I brushed more hair out of his face, pressing my palm to his cheek which was incredibly cold from the loss of blood.

James was sitting down as Zoe began to hand out tea to all of the others that had returned, I looked around seeing Frank and Alice, Fabian, James, and of course Sirius, but where was Gideon? "We did fine, we were able to get rid of them, well three of the four, but I was able to wipe one of their memories, makes them pretty useless, right?"

I bit my lip, wanting to ask the question that no one else had.

"Fabian, where is Gideon?" Dumbledore asked him, walking over to where Fabian stood.

His nostrils flared. "Lucius Malfoy killed him. He's the one who got away."

I clapped a hand over my mouth, tears beginning to surface.

Dumbledore put a hand on his shoulder. "I am so sorry. Is he still there?"

Fabian nodded.

"Come, we will go get him."

They were soon gone, off to wherever Dumbledore had previously sent them.

Sirius sat up, holding his shoulder and looking at me. "Are you okay?"

Tears furiously fell from my cheeks, but I nodded all the same. "I'm fine, I'm fine. But, poor Fabian! I can't believe Gideon is gone! And you! What happened?"

He wiped some tears off of my cheek with his hand from the arm that had not been hurt. "Lucius tried to grab hold of me as I apparated so it wasn't like I could show him where Headquarters were. I stayed behind, jinxed him once and apparated too quickly, I wasn't really concentrating, careless really, and yeah, here I am."

I shook my head, tears still falling.

He pulled me on to his lap, the blood that had spilled seeping in to my back, but I didn't really care. "All I could think about when I was fighting them was you. It was like, the thought of you and Mason and Caspian made me fight harder. It helped."

I gave him a teary-eyed smile, turning my head a little and kissed his cheek. "I love you so, so much. Please let this be the last time you ever come back to me bloody."

He nodded. "I'm sorry."

I rolled my eyes. "And don't apologize for being injured."

"Sor-"

I cut him off. "Stop."

He opened his mouth to speak but he thought better, stopping himself and placing a feather light kiss on my cheek. "Lets go home."

I stood up and helped him up as well. "We're going to go home."

Lily and James who were huddled in a corner hugging, looked over at us, Lily speaking for the both of them. "Go on. We're going to wait for Fabian."

I hugged Sirius, the both of us apparating in to his home. We landed at the entrance of our home, both of us a little unsteady. I looked up at him. "We should get you cleaned up."

He managed to grin. "You too then."

I bit my lip. "You're hurt, I don't want to hurt you, or you over-exert it or something."

He groaned. "Please don't deny me this. I'll be fine. You're the only thing I want right now, the only thing I want to think about, see, touch."

I reached up and kissed him, leading him up the stairs to our bathroom.

The next morning I woke up, feeling around in my bed and frowning when I noticed that Sirius wasn't there. It was Saturday morning, and I was exhausted from the previous night. Not because of reasons that would make me blush, but mostly because Mason and Caspian had decided to keep me up all night, kicking and squirming and just being really, really annoying.

I suspected that Sirius had left me to sleep because of the bad night.

I got out of bed, stretching for a moment and then going to the bathroom. I brushed my teeth, used the loo, and threw a big sweatshirt on over my head. I walked downstairs and as I hit the last step, I was met with the smell of something fantastic.

I walked in to the kitchen, scrunching my nose to sniff the delicious smell. Remus was standing over the stove, flipping pancakes, while the others were huddled around the kitchen table, talking about the previous night.

Sirius gave me a small smile and then pat the seat next to me.

I hip checked Remus before going to sit down. "Make me an extra batch, I'm starving." I sat down next to Sirius, kissing his cheek.

Remus chuckled. "When are you not hungry these days?"

My eyes narrowed at him.

He laughed. "Calm down, calm down. Sorry for offending the pregnant girl. How about I put bits of Chocolate Frog in your batch?"

I grinned at Remus. "You're forgiven."

He rolled his eyes and went back to looking at the pregnant.

Sirius grabbed one of my hands in his. "How are you feeling?"

I shrugged. "Fine, the boys didn't let me sleep very much but that's okay. Remus's pancakes are sure to make me feel better."

Sirius chuckled, kissing my cheek.

I clutched my stomach and gasped. "Little buggers, they won't stop moving."

Lily smiled at me, Zoe as well.

Sirius put a hand on my stomach, wanting to feel the movement.

I grabbed his hand, placing it exactly where it needed to be.

He grinned, feeling what I was feeling, a little differently though.

Lily peeked over the table. "I want to feel!"

Sirius rolled his eyes at her. "Get your own baby!"

James choked on his pumpkin juice.

Lily scowled at her boyfriend, walking over to where I was and sitting down on my other side. "Elaine, _mother _of these kiddies, can I feel please?"

I laughed and nodded, grabbing her hand placing it where Sirius's had just been.

Sirius sighed. "Does the father get no say in this?"

Lily raised an eyebrow at him after smiling when she felt Mason and Caspian squirming. "No, you don't. The mother is my best friend."

"The mother is my wife."

"I knew the mother first."

"I helped make those babies-there!"

Lily frowned. "I can't top that one. That's not fair!"

Sirius chuckled.

Lily scowled. "Well the mother loves me more!"

Sirius gasped. "That's a bloody lie! She loves me way more than she loves you!"

Lily gave a maniacal laugh. "Sure, that's just what she wants you to think."

I giggled. "Lily, stop giving my husband the impression that you and I have some weird lesbian relationship."

Lily winked.

James's jaw was grazing the table top.

I rolled my eyes. "James, you're staring." I looked at Sirius who was doing the same thing. "You two are such boys!"

Lily laughed and then went back over to her original seat and pecked James on the cheek. "Elaine and I don't have a lesbian relationship, I promise."

James frowned.

I snorted in to my pumpkin juice. "I can't even believe this is the conversation we're having at the kitchen table right now."

Remus laughed, setting down the batch of pancakes he had made, serving me mine first.

I grinned up at him. "You can live in this house forever so long as you make these pancakes whenever I bloody want."

Remus sighed, sitting down next to Zoe. "Thank you so much."

I laughed. "It's okay Rem! I love you for more than your amazing pancake cooking abilities! You also happen to be on the same cycle every month as I am!"

Sirius laughed while shoveling in bites of pancakes like an animal.

Remus rolled his eyes. "You're so annoying."

I took a bite, reveling in the wonderful fluff that was the pancake, biting in to the chocolate as well, melting all over. "I think I found my go to food in the pregnancy-forget hashbrowns-I just want pancakes."

Sirius groaned, putting his face in his hands. "She's going to eat pancakes non stop like she did with the sodding hashbrowns."

I laughed. "Come on, at least I'll start to smell like syrup and chocolate instead of potato, bet you didn't look at it like that?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Yippee."

I reached over and kissed him, breathing on him so he could smell my syrup-y breath.

He laughed and kissed me. "You're the strangest person I know, but I love you."

I grinned. "I love you too."

James groaned. "Can you two please shut up? You're both so gross! Eat your breakfast like adults!"

Everyone looked at him strangely before we all burst out laughing.

"Love you James!" I said cheerily before taking a bite of more pancakes.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

A special thanks to **Padfootforever1996 **for giving me a great song to be Elaine and Sirius's song! Although it's a song from our time and their time was supposed to be the late 70's, it's a wonderful song! I posted it on my profile-give it a listen if you like! :)

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 23 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at forty-nine chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

So here is chapter 49! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I barely had a chance to edit this time!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Forty-Nine<p>

The morning of Lily and James's wedding, I was woken up by Lily screaming. Complete and utter screaming, shouting at someone downstairs in Mrs. Potter's home. The night before we had had a little girls' night like the night before my wedding, forcing Lily to not see James, which she was very angry about-much more stubborn than I had been the night before my wedding. Whoever she was yelling at now though, I was feeling sorry for them.

I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth before hurrying downstairs. "What's going on?"

Lily looked at me, she was fuming, her hair, had it been possible, would have caught fire right at the moment with the glare she was giving me. "Do you _know _what your idiot husband did?"

I took a deep breath, not totally prepared for this. "Um, no."

She growled. "He thought it would be funny to give James a love potion last night-_last night_! And guess who he's in love with, Elaine?"

I bit my lip. "Who?"

"REMUS! MY FIANCE WHO'S SUPPOSED TO BE GETTING MARRIED TO ME IN FIVE HOURS-FIVE BLOODY HOURS-IS IN LOVE WITH REMUS LUPIN! HE'S IN LOVE WITH REMUS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

I looked at Zoe who was curled up on the sofa, her head in between her legs to stop her laughing. I could only tell because her body was shaking.

Mrs. Potter was holding her breath, trying not to laugh as well.

I don't know how, but I was able to successfully suppress my laughter. "Okay, so what happens right now? Do we send them the antidote? Shall I go over? Maid of honor duty?"

Lily looked at me, her eyes wide. "Will you really?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yes, of course. Give me the bloody antidote, I know you have it."

She zoomed upstairs and then right back down, shoving a little bottle in to my hands.

I laughed. "How you thought to pack this in our overnight bag is beyond me. I'll be back in a few." I quickly apparated back to my home, the first person I saw was James, Sirius was holding him back.

"Elaine! Thank Merlin! Can you please tell Sirius to let me go?" James begged.

I laughed lightly. "James, why is Sirius holding you back?"

James frowned. "Because he thinks I'm going to throw myself at Remus!"

I giggled. "_Are _you going to throw yourself at Remus?"

He shrugged. "May be! Isn't he handsome?"

I burst out laughing, walking over to him even though I was ready to double over in laughter. I handed James the little bottle. "Where is Remus anyways?"

Sirius grinned. "He's locked inside the broom closet in the living area."

I chuckled. "Okay, James, if you drink that potion, you're going to be able to burst free from Sirius's arms and go get Remus, got it?"

James threw back the little vial and instantly he relaxed.

Sirius let go of him. "You alright mate?"

James's eyes widened. "Was I-did I-what the hell?"

I laughed walking over to Sirius and kissing his cheek. "I'm going to go save Remus before I go back to help Lily who is pretty much ready to kill you."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "She's so annoying. Her husband-to-be is fine."

I giggled again, kissing him lightly before skipping off to the living room. I opened the closet door and saw that Remus had back in to the farthest corner of the tiny little space. "Frightened? Did you think it was James?"

He scowled. "Oh, hush." He stepped out of the room, grumbling the whole way out and then up the stairs to the living room.

Sirius shuffled in to the living room while chuckling, walking over to me and kissing me while wrapping his arms around me. "How mad is she really?"

I rolled my eyes. "Completely pissed. How did you tell her?"

He chuckled. "I didn't. Mr. Potter did. He's taking a shower right now. He thought it was funny at first but then it didn't wear off in a an hour like it said it would, then we figured he would get over it if he slept a bit, and he didn't. Remus slept in the living room with all of the doors locked."

I laughed, I couldn't help it. It was rather funny. "You're such a troublemaker. Do you think you'll ever out grow that?"

He looked up and off to the side for a moment and then shook his head. "No, probably not. I have to pass it on to Mas and Cas."

I smirked. "Mas and Cas, hmm? I like it."

He smiled. "Good!"

I laughed. "Okay, I've really got to go if not Lily is going to kill me."

He frowned, reaching down and kissing me. "Okay. I'll see you later. On the altar?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes, but this time I won't be the one in white. Lily is letting me wear black-that way I won't look like the size of a hippogriff."

He rolled his eyes dramatically, throwing his head back. "You're so ridiculous. You look gorgeous regardless of how much you weigh, what you wear-"

I scrunched my nose at him. "You have to say that, you're my husband."

He shook his head. "I don't _have _to say anything. You're my wife and I love you and I think you are the most beautiful woman in the entire world. Now, apparate back to the Potter's before Lily has a heart attack and don't say anything, don't ruin it!"

I smiled, reaching up on my toes to kiss him.

I arrived back at the Potter residence to Lily running up and down the stairs frantically. I saw Mr. Evans sitting on the sofa reading another Quidditch magazine like he had the day of my wedding. I walked over to where he was and sat down.

He smiled at me. "How are you feeling, dear?"

I frowned. "Really, really pregnant. I'm not even five months along yet. All they do is squirm and move and make me pee all the time!"

He laughed, leaning over and kissing my cheek. "My how I've missed you, Elaine."

I smiled. "I missed you too, Dad. I suppose I should go upstairs to check on the beast."

He nodded, a terrified look on his face. "She's lost her mind, I fear."

I giggled before skipping upstairs.

I walked in to Mrs. Potter's bathroom and immediately regretted it.

Lily glared at me. "Go. Shower. Now. We're running out of time."

I saluted her. "Yes ma'am. By the way, your husband-to-be is perfectly fine."

She suppressed the smile that ached to reach her lips. "Good."

I went off to the bathroom, taking a quick, scorching shower and then drying my hair, leaving it dry so that Mrs. Potter could do something to it. I threw on a collared shirt and some sweat pants before going back in to the bathroom.

Mrs. Potter immediately started working on my hair, which thankfully, she left down, simply pushing it with a black band. She waved her wand over my hands, my nails immediately being painted over with a stunning shade of red, and then Mrs. Evans began to work on my make-up.

I smiled at Mrs. Evans. "Are you excited for your daughter?"

She gave me a wide smile. "I am very excited. I really do like James. Tell me though, Elaine, how are they together? We've only been with them a handful of times."

I looked over at Lily who Mrs. Potter was working on and then chuckling softly. "They are absolutely perfect together. I know it sounds sappy but it's true. He really, really loves her-always had I think. Never stopped bothering her from the moment she stepped foot in Hogwarts."

Mrs. Evans laughed lightly. "She used to complain about a boy when she would come home on holidays."

I grinned. "That was definitely James. She's always liked him, though, don't let her fool you. As much as he annoyed her, she would never stop talking about him."

Mrs. Evans looked over at her daughter, smiling once more. "She looks beautiful, doesn't she?"

I peeked over at Lily. "She's gorgeous of course. You know, I'm quite jealous of her hair color, I always have been."

Mrs. Evans gave me a knowing glance. "You have a wand, you know? I'm pretty sure you can just say a little incantation or something to change it."

I raised my hand and high-fived her. "Right on, Mum!"

She laughed before finishing up my make-up when finally, Lily got up from her seat and walked over to sit in front of me.

I smiled at her. "Butterflies?"

She rubbed her stomach. "Hippogriffs if you ask me. You?"

I laughed. "Twins. Care to have one?"

Her eyes widened as she shook her head.

Mrs. Potter came scurrying back in to the living room, boxes in her hands, while I took one out of my pocket.

"Me first! I'm pregnant and hormonal and I might cry!" I announced to everyone in the bathroom while they all laughed.

Lily gave me a small smile.

I stood up. "Okay, so, we all know about this whole something new, blue, old, and borrowed nonsense-which, isn't really nonsense but you know what I mean. So, I've got _two _things to give to you-I know, I'm amazing."

Lily laughed.

I handed her the first box which she opened immediately. "It's a charm for your necklace, can you read what the back says?"

She held up the circular little medallion, tears beginning to well in her eyes. "Mason Sirius Black. Why?"

I handed Zoe a little box as well. "Well, my children need godmothers right? Will you be Mason's with James? And Zoe, you with Remus for Caspian?"

Lily nodded, trying to air the tears away as she clipped it on to her necklace and then hugging me.

Zoe hugged me as well, a watery-eyed smile on her face.

I then gave Lily the second box. "This is also part of your something new."

She opened the second box, her jaw falling open.

On the day of my wedding, Lily had mentioned to me how much she loved the earrings Sirius had bought me, so I bought her her own. Hers were a tad different though.

She grinned, hugging me once more.

Mrs. Evans gave her her something borrowed, the same bracelet I wore on my wedding day, and then her something blue, a beautiful ring with a single blue stone in it. Zoe gave her a beautiful white garter, much less striking than my blue one. Mrs. Potter than gave her her something old, a Potter family relic, a bracelet that Mrs. Potter loved more than anything in this world, giving it to her new daughter.

It really was a touching scene.

After we had all given her her presents and she had managed not to cry, she went in to Mrs. Potter's room to put on her dress while the rest of us did the same.

My dress was a simple, strapless, floor length gown, that flowed out from beneath my rib cage, it let my belly hang free so my babies could swim about like they always did without suffocating them. At this point, tight clothing was not an option.

When Lily had finished putting on her dress, I wanted to absolutely just melt because she looked so incredibly gorgeous. Her dress was so amazingly fitting to Lily, it suited her perfectly. It was very long, a train clinging behind her. The top half hugged her curves, while the lower part flowed out from her waist in an ocean like fashion, a sea of silk and lace hanging on her body. In the center, just before her waistline was a jeweled little design, and the straps on her shoulders was a soft, see-through lace. The bottom trim of the dress was the same lace as the top. Her was off of her neck, tied in a tight, neat bun, and her make-up left her face looking clear, crisp, and glowing.

She was the most beautiful bride I had ever seen.

We all rushed to the limo, the same ordeal as my wedding, Lily sliding in last next to her father. I grabbed her hand from where I was sitting, the closest to her besides Mr. Evans. "You are so damn beautiful."

She laughed. "I love you so much, you know that? How would I have survived all these years without you?"

I scoffed. "You wouldn't have obviously."

She grinned.

We arrived at the Church, the same one Sirius and I had been married in. We all shuffled out of the car, Mrs. Potter and Mrs. Evans running inside to check on everything while I hung back at the entrance.

I took a peek inside and saw that Sirius and James were already at the altar. I grinned when I saw my husband. He always looked so dreamy in a tux.

Mrs. Potter waved at me, motioning for me to tell Lily she could get out and so that I could walk down the aisle.

I waved over at Lily and her father and she frantically got out. I gave her a thumbs up before beginning my march down the aisle as a maid of honor this time around.

Just like last time, my eyes connected with Sirius's as he winked at me when he saw me.

I sent him a quick little thought. _I know we are technically in a Church right now, waiting for our best friends to get married and all, but you look really, really hot._

He chuckled on the altar, shaking his head as I stepped up to take my place across from he and James.

Lily began to walk down the aisle with her father, a massive, goofy smile plastered on her face. Her eyes locked with James's though, his eyes practically bulging out of his head. When she arrived at the altar, he shakily shook Mr. Evans' hand after Lily's veil had been removed.

It was time for the ceremony.

It was funny being on the other end in a wedding ceremony. For one, I was actually paying attention to the minister, hearing him talk about children within the bonds of marriage. How I hadn't caught that on my actual wedding was beyond me.

When it came time for the vows, James went first, clearing his throat loudly. "My beautiful Lily, I have loved you since the moment I saw you at Hogwarts and Sirius fell in to the Black Lake, spattering you with water while you yelled at me." Everyone laughed, Sirius grinned at me, I remembered that all too well. "So, I proceeded to bother you for the next six years until you finally agreed to go to the Yule Ball with me-also known as the most awkward night of my life." I giggled. "From that moment on though, just like I realized when I was pulling Sirius out of the lake, I was never going to want anyone else for the rest of my life. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, inside and out. You continue to amaze me day in and day out. I honestly don't know how to survive without you. Standing here now, I know that my life is always going to be an adventure with you by my side. I love you Lily, more than the entire world and then some."

Lily's vows were next. "James, James, James, where do I even begin? I'll be honest, you were the most annoying, aggravating, arrogant toerag I had ever met in my entire life." Everyone laughed once more, James blushing slightly. "You would bother me every single day, never leaving me alone. But, although I'm pretty sure Elaine saw right through me, the truth is, I liked you the moment I started yelling at you that same night on the boats. But you were just _so _annoying-it honestly bothered me that I liked you! And the more you annoyed me, the deeper I fell in love with you. When I finally agreed to go out with you, it was like everything had fallen in to place and I never thought that it could get any better-but, then you asked me to marry you and that surpassed everything else. Now that we are actually getting married, I know we will continue to have moments that surpass others, because I love you James Potter, I'm completely and totally in love with you and that is never going to change."

I was smiling broadly, proud of my little Lily's vows which were both funny and touching. The wizard initiated for the exchange of the rings, so I handed Lily James's wedding band. They slid on each others and then they were married. He announced that James could kiss the bride, and in total James fashion, he practically jumped on the poor girl, but everyone laughed cheerily.

They walked down the aisle, exiting the Church, and apparating to their home in Godric's Hollow where the reception was going to be held.

I joined hands with Sirius, walking down the aisle as well.

When we got outside, he pulled me tightly in to his arms, kissing me. "Mmm, I love you so much."

I grinned against his lips. "I love you too. Shall we give the new couple a few minutes? I know you and I enjoyed our first few moments as husband and wife."

He chuckled. "That is very true, but I do believe you and I enjoy those moments all the time."

I smiled. "True."

We waited with the guest for a little bit longer than necessary while we all apparated there, Mr. and Mrs. Evans going in the limo with the Potters.

We got to their home in Godric's Hollow, Lily and James meeting us at the bottom of the staircase in their home. I gave her a knowing look and she blushed while we all went outside.

A tent just like the one we had put up in mine and Sirius's backyard was put up, round tables set up everywhere, a small wooden dance floor in front of James and Lily's table. We all took our seats so that they could enjoy their first dance as husband and wife.

I couldn't believe my Lilypop was all grown up. I idly wondered if this was how she felt when Sirius and I had gotten married.

After their dance, some food, and plenty of drinks-pumpkin juice for me though!-, it was time for Sirius and I to give our speeches.

I waved a hand at Sirius so that he could go first.

He stood from his chair, yelling at everyone to shut up.

I laughed at him.

He cleared his throat. "Well, since Prongs-er, James-did such a spiffy job at my wedding, I reckon I should top it, eh?" There were chuckles sounding throughout the tent. "James has been my best mate since I fell in the Black Lake that night-appropriate that he mention it in his vows because I'm pretty sure he loves me more than Lily does-just saying!" The tent roared with laughter, Lily rolling her eyes at Sirius. "I used to listen to him in the dormitory going on and on and on about Evans, saying she was so pretty, and smart, and funny, and absolutely everything. I had barely spoken to the girl and I knew everything about her! For example, did you know when Evans was twelve she used to buy new quills every month for fear that they would stop working?" I burst out laughing, Lily the overachiever. "Right, she was nuts even in childhood. Anyways, she made Prongs happy, she loved him and made him laugh, and somehow made him grow up much to my disappointment, and even though I pick on her mercilessly and drive her ridiculously insane-she's the best thing that has ever happened to my best friend, and for that, I wish them all the luck in the world! Cheers!"

Everyone clapped, even Lily who got up to hug Sirius.

The attention was suddenly all on me.

I smiled. "Well now I really don't know how to top that." Sirius winked at me. "Lily is literally my best friend in the entire world. When I lost my parents, her and her family took me in, taking care of me like I was just another member of the family-and in those moments, when I was sharing a home with Lily, I knew that I was never going to have a better friend than her. Yes she's a little mean to me, yes she fights with my husband non-stop, and yes she at times get very bossy, driving me to the brink of insanity-but I love her so much. She's not just my best friend, she's my sister, and James was the best thing to happen to her. And yes, I did see right through her-she loved him at eleven, never let her tell you otherwise!" Everyone laughed, James leaning over and kissing her cheek. "Her and James just work together, while she's all riled up and running around like a chicken with its head cut off, James mellows her out, calming her down. They are the perfect balance. So, I wish them luck in their marriage and for them to have many, many happy years together! Oh! And to have lots of babies! That's all! Cheers!"

Everyone was clapping like they had for Sirius's, some laughing at my silliness.

When our speeches were over, Sirius led me over to the dance floor so that we could share our own dance. He wrapped his arms around me while I rest my head on his chest.

He kissed the top of my head. "You gave a great speech."

I grinned. "I winged it like you did-funny, your habits are rubbing off on me."

He laughed. "That's not so bad. Soon you'll be calling Lily, Evans."

I shook my head. "She's married now, Booger. You have to start calling her Potter or Lily now."

He groaned. "There's no fun in that! Do you think she would get mad if I started referring to her as the boss?"

I laughed, kissing his chin. "She might like it, actually."

He frowned. "I'll just have to find another name."

I smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

He reached down and kissed me. "I love you, Elaine. And you know what? That will never ever change, I promise."

I kissed him again, my lips lingering against his. "I feel the same exact ways."

We danced the rest of our best friends' wedding away, our arms wrapped tightly around one another as we talked about the immensity of our love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Lily's wedding dress is officially on my profile for anyone who would like to see it!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 23 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes!

So here is chapter 50! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty<p>

Three months had passed since Lily and James's wedding, and in our world that meant a lot of things. The war had continued on, taking more and more wizard lives than I had ever thought it could. Since the loss of Gideon, we had unfortunately lost two more members of the Order: Marlene McKinnon and Edgar Bones. Two losses for us was devastating, two losses to the Death Eaters was just a statistic in the sick world they were spinning. My group had not been called in the past three months to be sent out on any missions, but, I knew for a fact that Frank and Alice had definitely been doing things for the Order, so that left me wondering if Dumbledore wasn't sending my group of friends and I because of my current predicament. I wanted to help. I wished that I could.

Lily and James had settled nicely in to their home at Godric's Hollow, which was a very nice place for them-an entire wizarding village with family names that dated incredibly far back. It was a two bedroom with a lovely sitting area and beautifully up-kept yard; James was doing the degnoming of the garden even at their home. They were living in total wedded bliss, and the lovesick faces they constantly made at each other was so disgustingly cute that it made me want to puke.

I missed having Lily and James in the house though. It was still fun since Zoe and Remus were there, but Lily's little bickering with Sirius had become so frequent that I found the sound comforting, now my home was practically silent, except for when Sirius would duel with Remus since James wasn't around. I was happy that we still had them.

Zoe and Remus remained with Sirius and I, of course, there was no way that I was going to kick them out, I didn't even want to kick out Lily and James but they had left on their own. Remus and Zoe were very helpful around the house, especially now that I couldn't really do much since the boys were rendering me totally useless, aside from the fact that Sirius never let me do anything these days.

I had gained, in total, twenty-five pounds. I was the size of a baby hippogriff. My belly was ridiculously round and sticking out completely. I only fit in to maternity clothing and I was exhausted all the time. I was a little past seventh months, so everything in my body was changing. For one, I barely slept, the little buggers never let me sleep with all of their squirming and I could never get comfortable. I was continuing to pee like a mad woman though, and unfortunately, sex wasn't even option any more. To be honest, I didn't really care too much about how _I _was handling the whole pregnancy, I just worried about Sirius, because he was being ridiculously nice about the not having sex thing. I think it bothered me more than him! I was tired all the time and I always had to put my feet up because they would swell to gargantuan sizes, but he was never bothered by any of it. He was being too good if that was even possible. He didn't care that I couldn't clean or cook or have sex, he was just excited about the babies that were going to be making an appearance in less than two months.

I was excited too, don't get me wrong, but the whole childbirth thing was beginning to freak me out. The idea of having to push out not one, but _two, _was terrifying. How were they even going to fit through my-ugh, I just didn't even want to think about it. And it was going to hurt! Unless I opted for some medications that Lily and Zoe's officer had told me about at one of my check-ups, but wasn't natural birth supposed to be better? How was it not possible that the wizarding world hadn't come up with a way to just magic the little suckers out? More than likely the babies were going to come sooner than expected because there was two of them and space was limited.

I, unfortunately, had stopped working at the seventh month point. I was the size of a baby hippogriff after all, how in the world was I going to do anything? I couldn't and that bugged me to no end. I was still able to go to Order meetings though, which made me feel a little bit better, but at eight months, just two weeks away from the point we were currently at, I would have to stop apparating, well, unless absolutely necessary, like I was going in to labor or something.

There was a pool going around in the Order, a little joke that was lifting some spirits, for when I was going to pop exactly, the expectations varied. Sirius had bet thirty-seven weeks which was about seven weeks away, Lily having bet thirty-five weeks. Everyone else fluxuated with the weeks surrounding those two.

Mason and Caspian were almost here.

I was also happy to say though, Molly Weasley, the nicest woman I had probably ever known, had given birth to twin boys several months ago! I was a little disappointed that they wouldn't end up in the same year at Hogwarts as Mas and Cas, but I was sure that they would end up as friends.

And finally, the other interesting thing going on in my life, was that I had actually gotten to know Sirius's favorite cousin, Andromeda and I liked her a lot. She was so kind and funny, and her muggle husband was an absolute riot. Her daughter, Nymphadora, a spunky little five year old, was a metamorphmagus, which meant that little Dora could change her appearance at will. Every time I saw her, her hair was a different color, right now she was in a purple phase.

One of the reasons that Sirius had wanted me to get to know Andromeda was because, after I had the twins and I had to go to work or to do something for the Order, after a couple of months that is, that meant that Mason and Caspian were going to be with her. I found her more than capable, and she really loved Sirius and was wonderful with children, I trusted her to no end.

Mason and Caspian, the tiny little buggers that would soon be entering our lives.

One afternoon in early June, Sirius, James, and Remus were working on the boys' room while Lily, Zoe, and I baby-proofed the house. I could hear loud banging going on upstairs and I looked at my friends skeptically. "Should I be worried about my kids' room?"

Lily made a face. "What are they doing up there?"

Zoe sighed. "It sounds like they're destroying the room. Should we be trusting them with this task?"

I bit my lip. "As long as they paint it nicely and get the stupid cribs and changing tables built, I will not care."

Lily laughed. "So, Mason and Caspian, eh?"

I grinned. "Do you really like them?"

She nodded. "Of course, I like them. I'm disappointed you didn't come up with them! Now we have to hear Sirius for the rest of our lives on how he was the brilliant one to come up with their names."

Zoe sniggered. "That's true. Has he begun to call you Lily yet?"

Lily scowled at me. "No. He just refers to me as 'oi, you over there.'"

I laughed. "He just does it to bother you, obviously. He adores you. I think the fact that you're ridiculously mean to him, comforts him."

She smiled a little bit. "Fighting with him is entertaining."

I smirked. "Glad to know you two actually like each other."

Lily smiled at me. "Okay, I kind of sort of bought you a present since you didn't want to do a baby shower and I know that you've been buying everything yourself. James and I bought you this actually and he really wanted to wait to give it to you, but I don't want to wait any more!"

I made a face at her. "Lily-"

She shook her head. "No. You and Sirius have been buying everything for Mason and Caspian and we want to give you a present for them! You'll love it, of course. Plus, their my nephews, I have a right to spoil them, don't I?"

I smiled a little. "I suppose."

She grinned. "That's the spirit! I'm going to apparate home and bring them, just let me go tell James." She ran up the stairs and then she was gone, the sound of her apparition being heard throughout the house.

I looked at Zoe skeptically. "Do you know what she got me?"

She nodded. "But I'm not going to tell you anything because you're going to ruin the surprise!"

I frowned. "Zoe!"

She shook her head, not saying anything.

I groaned. "You suck."

After a few more minutes of baby-proofing, there was a loud crack in the entrance hall of the house and I got up, skipping over to where Lily was.

My jaw fell open.

She was casually walking over the most beautiful baby carriage I had ever seen. It was black with large wheels, and a handle that was very high, and big enough to carry to bouncing baby boys. The wheels were white and the cushioning white, and it looked like it had come straight out of another century, and on each side a name was engraved, to my right was Mason, and to my left was Caspian. It was so pretty.

Tears were spilling out of my eyes, fat drops soaring down my cheeks. I flung my arms around Lily, blubbering in her ear, "Th-thank you s-s-so much!"

She laughed, hugging me tightly and then patting my belly. "You're welcome, Elaine! I love you and the newest additions to our little family."

I smiled. "I love you too!"

The boys came shuffling in to the living room, Sirius's eyes finding mine after he had seen the gorgeous carriage. He clapped James on the back and then walked over to me, putting an arm around me and then kissing my cheek. "Nice, right?"

I nodded. "It's gorgeous."

Lily grinned, skipping over to James and hip-checking him.

"Is the room ready?" I asked, looking up at Sirius.

He ran a hand through his hair. "It is, but if you hate it, which you might, don't freak out, we can just change it, okay?"

I bit my lip. "Okay."

He grabbed my hand, leading me up the stairs. When we reached the babies' room, our friends close behind, I admired the door of the room which was painted a crisp white, with the names Mason and Caspian painted on it in a very neat handwriting.

He put his lips on my ear. "Close your eyes, okay?"

I shut my eyes instantly, squeezing his hand as he opened the door. He walked me in to the room, just a couple of steps in before stopping me.

"Open them, lovely," he whispered.

When I opened my eyes, a smile wider than Petunia's husband spread across my face. The room was beautiful. Perfect. Absolutely wonderful. The right half of the room was decorated completely for Mason. His name hanging in wooden letters over a cherry wooded crib, and the identical crib and letters were hanging to the left, Caspian's name being displayed above his own crib. There were two separate changing tables, both on the north end of the wall, below a large window overlooking the back yard.

The thing I was most impressed with, though, were the vivid paintings on the walls. The Gryffindor crest and lion was painted on the wall, along with a big black dog and a white wolf, looking out at the Black Lake while they sat by the Beech tree. It was incredible.

Tears formed in my eyes once more. "It's so beautiful! Who p-painted all of this?"

All three boys raised their hands.

I reached up on my toes and kissed Sirius. "I didn't know you could paint."

He shrugged. "It's easier with a wand."

I chuckled lightly, wiping away spilled tears.

Sirius grinned, kissing the top of my head. "You really like it?"

"I love it."

_"You'll never be able to save him!" A cold, hard voice was screeching, sending shivers up and down my spine._

_ "I won't let you hurt him! Or our children you-you monster! You'll lose! This war will end and you will lose!" I said back fiercely, whipping my head around to face the cold voice._

_ His sneer was the most frightening thing I had ever seen. "You have nothing to live for-you are nothing, Elaine Prescott. You've lost your husband and your children, don't you want to join them/"_

_ I screamed. "They're not gone! You'll never harm my husband and children!"_

_ He laughed, a dark, unfeeling sound. "Don't you understand, you silly, insolent girl? I've already killed your children! Your husband has been captured and will have already been disposed of! I'm sure his dear cousin Bellatrix will have done him in already, since he was such a disappointment!"_

_ "Shut up! They're not gone! They are not dead! You're lying!"_

_ His laugh sounded through the crisp, icy air. "Idiot! They. Are. Dead. And you're next!"_

_ Suddenly, a jet of red light spit out of his wand, hitting me square in the chest._

I was woken up at around midnight that night, waking up because of my dream, to the most awful pain in my stomach that I had ever felt in my life, not just in my stomach either, throughout my entire back as well. I shot out of bed, walking around the room for a moment just trying to breathe.

I groaned loudly. Aside from the pain, I had been having that same damn dream for days now and it was making me insane.

Sirius woke up groggily, blinking his eyes a million times. "Are you okay? What's wrong?"

I gasped, clutching my stomach. "Can't-breathe-cramps-in-back-and-stomach." I managed to get out, each word coming out as a separate sentence.

Sirius got out of bed quickly. Throwing on clothing and pulling on some shoes. "Are you going in to labor? You're thirty weeks! Twins normally come early!"

I groaned again. "N-no! Not this early."

He walked over to me. "Get dressed right now, we're going to St. Mungo's."

I gasped loudly, one of the boys sending a kick up in to my ribcage. "Little-shit!"

Sirius's nostrils flared. "Get. Dressed. Now."

I rolled my eyes, trying to shake off the pain. If cramps before your period were bad, this was ten times worse. I pulled on a pair of sweatpants, and a comfy t-shirt that had once belonged to Sirius but I had commandeered it since gaining so much damn weight.

He had gone downstairs to tell Remus and Zoe where we were going and then scuffled back in to our room, grabbing on to my arm tightly.

The familiar sensation of being shoved through a small tube encompassed me before we landed in the lobby of St. Mungo's hospital.

"Ow-fuck!" I moaned, the sharp pains in my back shooting throughout my stomach once more. This was really painful.

Sirius shouted at a Healer to come over to me, and woman, who was someone I recognized from the day I had come with Lily and Zoe. I was suddenly being pushed down onto a stretcher, mediwizards checking over me running tests, and then a potion was being shoved down my throat. Before I knew it, I had passed out completely.

**(Sirius's P.O.V.)**

I was sitting next to her bed, holding her hand which was slightly clammy against the heat of my palm. Her hair was fanned out on the pillow, a few strands sticking to her neck. She looked perfectly fine, peaceful as she slept, her lips relaxed, the tension that had previously been etched in to her face having disappeared completely.

I sighed, running a hand through my disheveled hair and looking around the blindingly white room, sanitized chairs spread about in the room where I had gotten up and moved around, sitting in a new position every few hours since she had fallen asleep.

I didn't understand why she hadn't told me about her nightmares. The bloody mediwizards said that her nightmares were directly affecting her pregnancy, the adrenaline radiating throughout her sending her in to a serious case of false labor causing the air support in Mason and Caspian to dwindle because of her stupid dreams.

I swallowed hard. If something would have happened to the boys she would have never forgiven herself, and honestly, I already loved these little guys and they hadn't even met them met.

I blinked, looking at her round belly, a cute little ball sticking out of her tiny frame. I leaned forward, kissing her inflated stomach. I cleared my throat quietly. "Hi, boys. It's your Dad, again. You really scared me tonight-your mum too but she's a little incapacitated at the moment." I sniffed, not having realized that my nose was stuffing up as tears began dull my vision. "She didn't mean to freak you two out, I don't think she even realized it, and knowing her, she probably didn't want to worry me by telling me about the sodding nightmares. Look, I just want you two to know how much I love you both. I am so excited to meet you and hold you and rock you to sleep. You two, along with your mum, are the best things about my life and I don't know what I would ever do if I lost you. I just love you three so damn much."

"I love you too," said a small voice.

I rubbed my face really hard, stopping the stupid tears. I looked at Elaine, an incredibly small smile playing at her lips. "How are you feeling?"

She scrunched her nose in response, a habit I had grown to really find endearing. "I'm okay. Are the boys okay? I told you it wasn't labor."

I rolled my eyes. "The boys are fine, thank Merlin. Elaine, do you have something to tell me about a certain nightmare?"

She bit her lip, an apologetic look on her face. "Er, no."

I gave her a deadpan glance. "Elaine."

She sighed. "I keep having this dream where Voldemort is telling me that he's already killed you and Mas and Cas and then he tries to kill me, but, I wake up when his spell hits me. How did you know about my nightmare?"

I held her hand to my lips, kissing the back of it. "The mediwizards said that the wavelengths in your brain were really, really active tonight-well, last night-and that it was probably because you were having nightmares. The pain you were having was from the boys, all the adrenaline in your system was like, suffocating them, I guess. They wanted to come out tonight-they almost did. Anyways, they gave you a potion to relax your nerves and so that you could have a peaceful sleep. They're giving us some vials to take home, you need a small vial every night before bed so that doesn't happen again."

She nodded, putting a free hand to her belly, rubbing it. "I didn't know the dreams hurt them."

I nodded like she had. "I figured as much. Why didn't you tell me?"

She gave me a knowing look. "So you wouldn't freak out like you usually do."

I sighed. "You do realize that, my freaking out is because I love you, right? Since I don't plan on not loving you ever, that means I'm always going to worry about you."

She made a face. "I wish you didn't worry so much."

I chuckled, a weak sound in the quiet, depressing room. "Lovely, I'm married to a woman who just so happens to have supernatural powers that are uncommon unless you come from this terrifying wizarding family, who has the darkest wizard in all of existence after her, who has a knack for passing out, and who has a very low tolerance for pain. You really think I'm not going to worry about you?"

She laughed lightly. "Fair enough." She sighed, letting out a long breath. "I love you. A lot."

I smiled, leaning forward and kissing her on the lips. "That's good. I love you too."

She pat her baby. "I kind of love these little monsters too."

I chuckled once more. "I kind of love those little monsters as well."

She groaned a little. "One of them just kicked me." She grabbed my hand, placing it where one of the the boys was kicking. I looked at her and smiled. In the dark of this war, she and our boys were my light.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Lily's wedding dress is officially on my profile for anyone who would like to see it!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 24 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-one chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

This is the chapter a lot of you have been waiting for-welcome baby Mason and baby Caspian! It feels like a short chapter but I just wanted to introduce them for right now!

I also intend for the next couple of chapter to speed by, there is a lot to get to in such short time-but, if all goes how I want it to, this part should end between chapters 60-65, I'm not entirely sure!

So here is chapter 51! I'm still amazed at how far this story has gone and will continue to go!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty this chapter because I barely edited!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-One<p>

June seventeenth, was like any other day. I woke up to Sirius sprinkling light kisses across my neck, and showered like normal. I walked downstairs, slowly might I add, and ate breakfast with Sirius, Remus, James, and Lily-who had decided to join us for the day. Since it was Sunday, we had kept up our tradition of having the Potters and our friends over for dinner later that night. I was thirty-five weeks along, nearing the end of my pregnancy most likely and I was certainly feeling it. I was completely lethargic, never wanting to do anything except sleep and use the loo. My mood was foul most of the time, and I was only happy when I was eating. Thirty pounds. I had gained thirty bloody pounds. But nevertheless, I was nearing the end of my thirty-fifth week, and it felt like any other day.

"What time are your parents coming over?" I asked James while shoveling pancakes in to my mouth.

He swallowed down some pumpkin juice. "I think they said around six since you should be sleeping more these days."

Lily frowned. "I guess I'm not winning the bet. In two days it will be thirty-six weeks. Bummer."

Sirius grinned wickedly. "Praise, Merlin."

She threw a piece of toast at him.

I rolled my eyes. "Quit it." My stomach gurgled and I frowned and looked down at it. "How can you possibly be hungry? We just downed three whole pancakes-three!"

Sirius chuckled, serving me another one. "Eat."

I scrunched my nose while taking a bite of the fluffy flapjack.

Remus looked over at me. "Elaine, you haven't had any more nightmares, have you?"

I shook my head. "That potion I've been taking has been knocking me out cold."

Remus scratched his head. "That's strange, I was hearing stomping around upstairs last night around four or five."

Sirius coughed. "That was me. I was walking around, trying to think. I didn't realize I was probably dragging my feet, sorry."

Remus shrugged. "Doesn't matter."

I raised an eyebrow at my husband. "Why were you trying to think at four in the morning?"

He sighed. "I was trying to figure out a good bet outcome for the boss over here. Don't worry though, I definitely got one."

Lily scowled at him.

I bit in to my fourth pancake. "Merlin help my children since they have to deal with you two."

After breakfast, I went to the living room and lied down on the couch, propping my feet up on the edge.

Sirius shuffled in, sitting down at my feet as I lifted them and placed them on to his lap. "How are you feeling?"

I sighed, leaning back in to the couch more. "Really, really pregnant. When do you think they're coming?"

He shrugged. "It could be any time now. I'll be mad if I lose the bet though, I can't lie. Especially if the boss wins, that will drive me nuts."

I laughed. "Will you ever call her Lily?"

He smiled. "May be one day."

I yawned. "How am I even tired right now?"

He pressed a ticklish kiss to my ankle. "Just sleep, Lovely. I suspect we won't be getting much when they decided to make an appearance."

Later that evening, the Potters had arrived for dinner, and the day had passed by like any other, nothing strange or out of the ordinary happening. You can imagine my surprise though, when water began to trickle down my leg in the middle of our meal.

My eyes widened. "I think I just wet my pants...is my bladder really that messed up from this pregnancy? Merlin's beard."

Lily began to cough violently on the bite she had just taken.

Mrs. Potter stood immediately, coming over to my side.

Zoe grabbed on to Remus.

I raised an eyebrow at the people around me. "Um, what?"

Sirius jumped out of his seat, running upstairs.

"What the f-"

"Elaine!" Mr. Potter scolded.

I sighed. "Sor-OW!" A cramp, stronger than anything I had ever felt burst through my back, slicing through to my stomach.

Sirius was back down the stairs, in the kitchen, in seconds.

Mrs. Potter grabbed my hand. "Dear, that was your water breaking."

My eyes widened once more as I stood hurriedly, another cramp perforating throughout me. "OW! They're coming in fast-what? A minute apart? I'm going in to labor!"

Sirius rushed to my side, grabbing a hold of my other hand.

Without warning, we apparated to St. Mungo's.

I was in the lobby, my friends surrounding me, as I held on to my stomach that began to cramp up once more. Holy shit that hurt.

Sirius handed me over to Mrs. Potter and Lily while he ran over to the front desk.

Before I knew it, I was being rushed in to room, mediwizards and healers crowding around me in the room. I grabbed a hold of Sirius's hand, mentally preparing myself for what was to come.

* * *

><p>After five hours of intense labor, I woke up in a bright white room, my lower half relatively sore. I opened my eyes, looking around me, seeing that Sirius was on a couch next to my bed, curled up with a tiny bundle wrapped in his arms.<p>

I smiled. "Psst."

He looked over at me, grinning from ear-to-ear. "Hey. How do you feel?" His voice was barely a whisper.

I shifted around a little. "Pretty sore. Who do you have there?"

He stood up, coming over to where I was, and handing me the little boy he had been holding. "That's Mason. He's really quiet. Nothing like Caspian."

I looked down at the gorgeous little boy in my arms, tears welling in my eyes. "He's so beautiful."

Sirius smiled, going over to pick up Caspian who was in the clear bassinet on the other side of my bed. "They both are. It's scary how identical they are. But, they're really, really different."

"Where is everyone?"

Sirius half-shrugged. "Lily left a little bit ago with James, but promised to be back tomorrow morning. Remus and Zoe went home about an hour ago to take care of the house, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter said they'd be back tomorrow morning too. You can leave tomorrow night, I think."

I nodded. "That's good. Wow, he is really quiet."

Sirius chuckled as Caspian stirred in his arms. "We haven't really talked about it, but, do you plan on breastfeeding?"

I shuddered at the thought. "Ew, no."

Sirius laughed and grabbed a bottle of milk that had been sitting in the crib.

"I can't believe they're here."

"I can't believe Lily won the bet."

I grinned. "What does she get exactly?"

He sighed. "I have to call her Lily from now on."

I laughed. "That's appropriate I suppose. What did you get if you won?"

He smiled and then frowned. "She would have to stay away from you and the kids for one week so I could have peace."

I rolled my eyes. "You're ridiculous."

Mason stirred in his sleep, a ghost of a smile appearing on his tiny wrinkled lips before it disappeared.

"They're really cute. I'm glad we can keep them."

He laughed once more. "They're our children, Elaine, not puppies."

"When did Mason have his last bottle?"

Sirius gave a look at his pocket watch. "Half an hour ago. Sleep, lovely. I've got Cas and he'll probably sleep now anyways."

I gave him a lazy smile, tucking Mason in to the crib that was by my bed, making sure he was still asleep after I had set him down. "Deal. Night, Booger, I love you."

Sirius winked, burping Caspian. "Love you more."

The next morning, I woke up to a baby crying loudly. I sat up in the bed quickly, picking up Caspian who was screaming. He instantly calmed down.

Sirius was currently feeding Mason who looked happy as a clam.

My eyes narrowed. "Why do you get the quiet baby?"

He laughed. "Because, I've had to deal with a pregnant you for almost nine months. I deserve the quiet baby."

I rolled my eyes, kissing Caspian on the top of his little head. "I wasn't _that _bad."

He snorted. "_That."_

I scrunched my nose. "They weighed seven pounds, right?"

Sirius smiled down at Mason who was already going back to sleep. "Mason was seven pounds, four ounces, and Caspian was eight pounds even."

"So that means, I have to lose about fifteen pounds to get back down to my normal weight."

Sirius made a face. "Can I be honest with you?"

I bit my lip. "Yes, of course."

"I like you with a little extra meat on your bones."

I smiled a little. "You don't want me to lose the baby weight?"

He sighed. "I want you to be happy and healthy. How about that?"

I smiled more pronounced this time. "Okay, that works...but I need to lose a little bit. I want to fit in to my leather jacket once more."

He snorted.

There was a light knocking on our door and in walked Lily, James, and Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Lily was at my side in seconds, taking Caspian out of my arms and cuddling up to him. "Gosh he's adorable. So's Mason. James and I will babysit whenever you want."

James's eyes widened.

Sirius clapped James on the back after handing Mason to Mrs. Potter. "Thanks, mate! We really appreciate it! How about next-"

I cut him off. "Sirius, I think you're scaring him."

Mr. and Mrs. Potter laughed while they sat down on the sofa by my bed.

"How are you feeling dear?" Mrs. Potter asked me.

"I'm okay. A little sore."

Mrs. Potter nodded. "You're going to feel like that for the first few days. How did they sleep last night?"

Sirius answered this time. "Pretty well. Mas slept for six hours straight-Cas on the other hand..."

James chuckled. "He's more like you then?"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "May be."

I laughed. "Great."

Remus and Zoe joined in on the fun about an hour later, melting over my boys who were ridiculously cute. It was funny how Zoe and Lily fawned over Mason and Caspian, while Remus and James looked at them like they were from another planet-that is, until I forced them to hold each of them. They were instant mush.

I was proud of my little men, winning over hearts and they were barely one day old.

Finally, the time came for us to go home. It was just me and Sirius in the room with the boys, while one of the mediwizards checked over me one last time.

I was standing there awkwardly, itching to just leave. "Can we please leave? I can't wait to just be home."

The mediwizard, an elderly woman, laughed lightly. "Okay, you're all good dearie. One last thing, though. You and your husband do know that you two shouldn't have sex for at least another month, right?"

Sirius groaned loudly. "Shouldn't or can't?"

The elderly mediwizard smiled softly. "Well, you _can, _but, if you don't want to get pregnant right away, than you shouldn't."

I gave my husband a very serious look. "We are not having sex for a month, do you understand?"

He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Fine."

I walked over to him, kissing his jaw. "Let's go home."

Sirius took hold of my hand, Caspian in his little car seat on his other arm, while I held on tightly to Mason in his car seat.

We arrived home in mere seconds, the apparition waking up the boys, Caspian crying and Mason just stirring around. We set them down in the kitchen, lifting each of them out of their seats.

"It's okay, buddy. It's okay," Sirius whispered to Caspian, cradling him to his chest as he stopped crying instantaneously.

I smiled. "I think you and I have chosen sides already, is that terrible?"

He laughed. "Team Dad and Cas versus Team Mum and Mas? I kind of like it. You're on, Lovely."

I grinned, kissing the top of Mason's soft head. "Say 'bring it on, Daddy,'" I replied, speaking in baby talk to Mason.

Sirius chuckled. "Do we honestly have to wait four weeks to have sex?"

I nodded. "I do not want to be pregnant again. I just gave birth to twins."

He frowned. "But we've already been out of business for six weeks! Four more makes it ten! Ten weeks, Elaine! I have had to resort to other means."

I laughed. "Are you trying to tell me you've been relieving tension in other ways?"

He scowled. "Yes, unfortunately."

I smirked. "And what exactly do you think of when you're-er-getting off?"

He smiled, no shame whatsoever. "You, obviously."

I blushed. "Should I say thank you? Is that the proper sentiment?"

He chuckled once more. "Thank you should suffice."

"Er, thanks."

He walked over to me and kissed my cheek. "In one month it will be our one year anniversary of being married, right? Lily and James are babysitting that weekend then."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay that's fine."

That night, we put Mason and Caspian down to sleep and walked upstairs to our room. I threw myself down on to the bed, relieved that I actually could do that now that my belly wasn't inflated to ridiculous proportions.

Sirius crawled over to me, straddling my waist and kissing me deeply, his body pressing in to mine.

I kissed back forcefully, the first time I had done so in a very long time. "You know we can't have sex, right?"

He shut me up by kissing me.

I could feel that familiar sensation of my blood boiling beneath my skin as the temperature in the room seemed to rise significantly. I moaned against his lips, the sound spilling in to his mouth.

He grinned against my lips, pulling my shirt over my head.

"Sirius-we-can't," I breathed in between kisses.

He groaned, going to kiss the skin of my neck.

I could feel his length pressed up against my inner thigh, and I could feel myself beginning to mold against him. I flipped us over so that I was now straddling him, grinding my hips against his. "We-can't-have-sex."

He lifted his hips against mine.

A funny sound escaped my lips as I reached down and kissed him once more.

"There are other ways, you know..."

I grinned. "We are so insatiable."

Just as I went to unbuckle his pants, I could hear a baby crying downstairs.

He groaned loudly, throwing his head back against the pillow. "You get the baby while I fix my problem."

I laughed, hopping off of him and then going downstairs to the boys' room.

The one crying was obviously Caspian, I had already guessed that before I walked in the room, but when I saw him crying my suspicions had been confirmed. Mason was glancing in his direction, looking at his younger brother-by four whole minutes!-strangely.

I lifted Caspian, expecting him to stop crying when I lifted him but that didn't happen. Instead, I had to wait for ten minutes until Sirius came downstairs to their room, taking Caspian out of my arms and he stopped crying.

I frowned. "I know it's Team Dad and Cas, but that is really unfair!"

Sirius laughed. "That's what you get for not finishing a job."

I rolled my eyes, my line of vision traveling to the seam of his pants. "You seem to have taken care of that problem pretty well if I do say so myself."

He made a face. "You'd be surprised how much _he _misses your touch."

I blushed, the heat creeping up my neck and cheeks.

He grinned. "I love it when you blush."

I stuck my tongue out at him.

He chuckled. "You know that tongue can be more useful when-"

I cut him off immediately. "Sirius!" I sat down in the rocking chair that was in the corner of Mason's side while Sirius sat in the one opposite of me.

He rolled his eyes dramatically, throwing his head back and everything. "It's not like they understand what we're saying."

"What if they have repressed memories of their mother and father talking about sex in front of them when they were infants?"

He burst out laughing, startling Caspian who looked at him funnily. "Sorry little guy, your mother is losing her mind."

I tossed Mason's rag at him.

He blew me a kiss. This was my life now and I was more than okay with that.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, so obviously I didn't write the birth scene because, well, I've never given birth and I don't feel like I can describe it properly! I didn't want to kill a scene that should be written so perfectly! I hope you all enjoyed what I wrote anyways though!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 24 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Also, I have another story written, it is not a fic, more of my own stuff, that if anyone would like to give it a read, I have it posted on another site-just let me know if you would like to read it!

I am very excited to continue with this!

So long as everyone wants more, I will continue to write more, I promise.

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-two chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty this chapter because I barely edited!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Two<p>

A month and a few days had passed since Mason and Caspian had been born and a lot of things changed. For one, my entire world revolved around them and Sirius. Before I had a bit of room for everything else, but now, now there was nothing else ever on my mind except for my three boys. I was lucky in that I had so many people helping, but being a mum was certainly a full-time job. If I wasn't feeding them, I was changing them, if I wasn't changing them, I was rocking them to sleep, it was a cycle that never ended. I loved my little monsters, but they were certainly tiring. I had, however, in the month where I was bringing up the kids and running around with them, I had managed to drop five pounds much to my delight. The boys were running me dry but I loved them to bits.

Mason was definitely my little man, though. I didn't love him more than his brother, that was impossible because the love I felt for each of them swelled throughout my entire body, but Mas and I had a different bond than Cas and I. And I'll be honest, Caspian was Sirius's partner in crime. Sirius did everything with Caspian in his arms. It was like they were made for each other.

Like I mentioned prior, I did have around the clock help. Zoe and Remus being in the house was the biggest help I could have ever asked for, because sometimes, sometimes I just didn't want to change a diaper or put them in their pajamas. Lily and James were over every chance they had, growing really attached to my boys, Lily especially. She hadn't said anything to me, but I was willing to bet that she was aching to have her own children with her James.

Mr. and Mrs. Potter frequently visited as well. Mrs. Potter loved the boys so much, treating them like her own grandchildren since Sirius was practically their son. And the boys had really taken to them as well.

Plenty of visitors ran in and out of our home during that month, everyone wanting to play with the boys. I was lucky enough to have seen Mr. and Mrs. Evans who were given the chance to see Mas and Cas and they had fallen in love instantly. I don't know you couldn't love them though.

That was the other thing going on in our tight little group-everyone was now wondering who the boys were going to look like. Honestly, to me, they looked just like their father. They had thick dark hair that didn't look like it was going to fall off just to grow right back, and their little lips were in the same shape as his. The only difference between them, aside from their personalities because boy were they different, was their eye color. Mason had gotten my color, and it had remained that color since day one, but Caspian, on the other hand, had inherited Sirius's cool gray eyes with little specs of blue.

Their personalities were different in that, even at a month old, Caspian was a troublemaker. He was going to grow up to be just like Sirius, and everyone knew it. The way he acted and pouted and cried, was certainly Sirius. Mason was more mellow, never really crying, which I would like to think he had gotten from me.

Since the boys had come in to my life, I had come up with a few important decisions. For one, I had decided that I wasn't going to be working as an Auror for the Ministry any longer. I would still technically be an Auror, but I wouldn't be going to work every day-neither would Sirius, James, or Remus. The four of us had come to the conclusion that we would be able to do more good for the wizarding world if we focused on the Order, and that didn't really bother me, because that meant I could continue staying with the boys.

Dumbledore frequently visited Mason and Caspian, often saying how adorable they were and how they were growing more and more every time he saw them. He took a shine to them, holding one of them every so often. I think that, despite the war, the birth of Mason and Caspian had sort of put a light on the Order, bringing the remaining members just a little bit closer than they already were.

My birthday had also passed in that month, just another day on the calendar. I couldn't believe I was nineteen, the final one in my group of friends to turn so. It was strange because I was doing everything that I wasn't sure I ever would, like getting married and having children. For my birthday, Sirius had given me two charms with Mason and Caspian's birth date, one to go on my bracelet, and another to go on my necklace next to his key. My friends had all chipped in to get me new articles of clothing since I had disposed of my maternity clothing.

And lastly, there was Sirius and I. Not being able to have sex when the two of us so desperately wanted to, was painful. I felt like I was walking on eggshells sometimes when we had put the boys to sleep and it was so quiet in the house and the bed seemed so comfortable, but somehow, we managed. I'm not sure how, but we had done it.

Our lives continued on in that month. We raised healthy, beautiful little boys, and managed to successfully train them in to sleeping most of the night-which was very welcomed. For us, life was as good as it was going to get.

July twenty-second, a Friday, arrived in an instant. It had been just over a month since the boys had been born, and it was going to be the first time I would be away from them since their births. Sirius had planned some mysterious weekend for our anniversary, and they were going to be left in the care of James, Lily, Remus, and Zoe. As much as I trusted my best friends, I was definitely worried that I was going to be leaving them for a few days.

I woke up that morning to Sirius nudging me awake.

I groaned, rolling over on to my stomach and burying my face in my fluffy pillow. "Go away, please."

He nudged me once more. "Elaine Olivia Black, get your adorable arse up. We're leaving right after breakfast, is that understood?"

I grumbled in to the pillow.

"Eeeeeelaine!"

I lifted my head momentarily before letting it drop once more.

He growled at me, pulling me in to his chest, running his hands through my hair. "Lovely, it has been over a month, and if you don't want me to violently take you right here, right now." His nose skimmed my neck, nipping my ear lightly.

I breathed a little, taking in the scent of his cologne. "Mmm, okay, okay. I'm going to take a quick shower than. You can handle the boys?"

He rolled his eyes at me. "Yes, I can handle the boys. Except, may be I'll give Mason to Lily, he doesn't take to me like Caspian."

I laughed. "That's only because Caspian has you wrapped around his little finger."

He smiled. "And Mason doesn't have you wrapped around his?"

I shrugged. "May be."

He chuckled and then kissed me. "Go take a shower. Hurry up."

I hopped off the bed and skipping off to the bathroom. I took a long, hot shower, the first one in a while since I normally rushed to get downstairs to the boys. The hot water working out all of the kinks in my back, calming down tremendously. I got out of the shower and then did a drying spell on my hair, leaving it down and clipped back with one of my Mum's old hairclips.

I got dressed, and since it was Summer, I put on a little strapless dress, that flowed out from under my ribs. It was short, airy, and bound to drive Sirius insane until he could take it off of me. I looked around my room skeptically. I hadn't packed anything for our little trip, Sirius having made all of our provisions, and that unfortunately worried me to no end. I loved my husband but he always worried me.

I put on pair of white flats and then skipped downstairs, heading in to the kitchen where everyone sat. I saw that Sirius was holding Mason who was shaking his head, refusing to take his bottle, while Caspian slept peacefully in Remus's arms.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Sirius, taking my son and his bottle. Mason instantly relaxed and allowed me to feed him. I sat down next to Sirius and kissed his cheek.

Lily served me some breakfast while sitting down on my other side.

I smiled down at Mason who polished off his bottle. "Okay, shall I run down a checklist for the boys?"

James rolled his eyes. "Not again, we've heard it a million times."

Zoe laughed. "Let her speak! She's nervous. She's never left her kids before."

Lily agreed. "Yeah, shut up, James."

I smirked. "Thank you guys. As I was saying, this is how it goes, okay? The boys usually get up at seven which means, diaper change, then bottle at around seven thirty. They'll sleep till around ten, then they have another bottle at ten thirty. They'll need a diaper change after the second bottle. More sleep and then they'll wake up around two, diaper change, bottle at two-thirty. Sleep, diaper change, bottle at six thirty, then shower. Sleep until nine thirty, bottle at ten, then sleep till the next day. Got it?"

James sighed. "Diaper change, bottle, sleep. Diaper change, bottle, sleep. We get it, Elaine. They'll be fine." He stood up, taking Mason from my arms so that I could have breakfast. Mason snuggled up in his arms, looking rather comfortable. "It's not like they do much anyways, besides, they like us!"

Zoe was now holding Caspian, grinning over at me.

Lily nudged me gently. "They will be fine, Elaine. I promise."

I nodded. "I know, I know. I'm just nervous."

We finished up breakfast and before I knew it, it was time to leave. We were all standing in the entry way while I kissed Mason and then Sirius. "You two be good for your aunts and uncles, okay? Only cry for Uncle James, he's a prat."

Sirius chuckled while I spoke to them in my baby voice. "You two will be good for all of them, won't you? Mummy and I are going to want more of these vacations after this one."

I rolled my eyes, gently caressing Mason's cheek as I did so. "Don't worry, Mummy won't be allowing Daddy to plan vacations every so often. I don't even know if he really packed us any clothing. He worries me. Please don't be like him."

Everyone laughed while Sirius shoved me.

I smiled, kissing the tops of my boys' heads once more before grabbing on to Sirius's hand. "Take good care of my kids, please."

Lily blew me a kiss, while holding on tightly to Mason. "We will. Love you, have fun!"

Before I knew it, we were apparating to Merlin knows where.

I landed quietly, normally the sound would be more distinguished, but the ground, wasn't hard, in fact, my feet had sunken in to it, almost. It was quiet, except for the sounds of waves crashing on to the shore, and when my eyes opened, I gasped. I was standing on a quiet, empty beach that went on for miles. I began to look around more, noticing a massive house behind me and then I looked up at Sirius. "Is this-did you-where are we?"

He was grinning wickedly. "Welcome to your estate home. I figured we didn't get to go on our honeymoon here, so we might as well have a mini one instead."

I smiled widely, grabbing his hand as we ran up to the large home. The house itself was painted white with large windows on every side and a dark red roof. We walked inside through two immense sliding glass doors, walking past a large, kidney-shaped pool. We walked in to a living room that over looked the back yard, that was fully adorned with large, brown leather couches, and a full bar behind us.

Overlooking the living room, was a huge kitchen with all the newest appliances, and a tremendous, round table off to the side.

A doorway in the living room, next to a huge cabinet that held all sorts of things, led to what was the master bedroom. Inside there, was a huge bed, just like ours at home, and an even bigger bathroom, with a tub and shower like ours.

Up the stairs which were to the left of the living room and off to the side of the entrance to the master, was another three rooms, all three of which had it's own bathrooms, and then a guest bathroom as well. Just before the stairs was a half-bath as well.

When you entered the house through the front, there was an office to your immediate right which could be looked through since the doors were made of glass.

I was standing once more in the living room, my eyes wide and full of excitement. "This place is amazing! Sirius!"

He chuckled, pulling me in to his arms and kissing me lightly. "Go get changed, please. We can go in the ocean and then the pool and then do absolutely nothing, how completely incredible does that sound?"

I grinned, kissing him once more. "Pretty freaking incredible." I skipped off in to the master once more, walking fully in to the huge closet and smiling when I saw the skimpy swimwear that Sirius had packed for me. I rolled my eyes when I began to try them on though, since the pregnancy, my breasts had grown and I wasn't sure how these bathing suits were going to respond to them. Luckily, the second one I tried on, which was a red stringed bikini that didn't have my breasts completely spilling out of the top.

I walked out in to the living room where Sirius sat, poking my head out shyly before completely stepping out to where he was. "Does it look terrible? I did just have twins a month ago."

He rolled his eyes and walked over to me, pulling me close against him. "I think you look stunning. Such a shame that it won't be on you very soon."

I bit my lip, smiling a little. "And why is that?"

He grinned, lifting me up and throwing me over his shoulder.

I squeaked. "Sirius! Don't you dare throw me in the water!"

He ran towards the beach, me dangling over his shoulder as he pat my bum. I did my best to break free from his grasp, but it wasn't looking likely. Finally, he reached the water, and tossed me in. I screamed when my body hit the water, luckily, it was warm, but still. He jumped in right after, scooping me up in his arms.

I frowned, my hair soaked and sticking to my face.

He laughed, pushing some hair out of my face. "So, there is no one for miles-"

I cut him off by crashing my lips on to his, kissing him as forcefully as I could muster. He kissed me back just as roughly, his lips moving quickly against mine.

I untied his shorts that he was wearing, and he kicked them off in a lithe movement. He managed to untie my bikini bottoms, letting them drift off with his shorts.

He grabbed my hips, sliding me on to his length as my hips bucked against his.

Apparently, ten weeks held nothing against us.

Although difficult, he and I were able to pick up quite the rhythm, the water sloshing around us. His hips jerked against mine, hitting a spot I didn't even know of, sending my heart racing and my mind in to a daze.

He kissed my neck hungrily, the roughest he had been with me in a very long time, and it was exceptionally welcomed. I mentally thanked Merlin for no one being on the beach because the moans that were coming from the back of my throat were enough for anyone to investigate.

Finally, after ten weeks out of service, I could feel that once familiar sensations encompassing me, tension radiating throughout my body, so I let go, him following close behind. My toes curled as I let out one final shout of ecstasy, throwing my head back as he kissed my neck once more.

He held me close against his body, his head buried in the crook of my neck. "Do you have any idea how happy I am we can do this again?"

I laughed breathlessly, a quiet sound compared to the noise of the waves breaking around us. "Me too. Hey, where did our bottoms float off to?"

His head perked up, looking around us. "Shit. I'll go get them." He dove in to the water, swimming Merlin knows how many yards away from me before doing a lazy backstroke back towards where I was, winking as he handed me my red bottoms.

I smiled as I slipped them back on, tying the strings on each side.

He pulled me in to his arms, having me wrap my legs around his waist. "Ten weeks obviously meant nothing to us."

I chuckled. "I'm surprised-we have been out of practice for quite some time."

He smirked. "I'm happy to know that I can still pleasure you despite the lack of intimacy in over two months."

I rolled my eyes, kissing him as well. "I'm not. You've never lacked in that department."

He grinned.

"Please don't let that go to your head!"

"How can I not? You just told me how I've never lacked in such a wonderful department."

"You know you have never lacked! My words mean nothing."

He chuckled. "Your words mean everything. You're the only woman who I care to hear from regarding any department."

I smiled. "Thank, Merlin."

He licked his lips, leaning forward and kissing me softly. "So, one year of marriage already, and almost three years of being together. We've got kids and a whole new life, isn't that scary? We always thought we would be the worst adults."

I laughed lightly. "I know. And now we have kids! We've got to actually raise them-now that's scary!"

He chuckled once more. "True, but I think we're doing a bang up job, don't you think? They grow so fast though!"

I nodded. "I can't believe it has already been just over a month since I had them. They're pretty cute though, aren't they?"

He grinned. "They did inherit some pretty good genes. Look at us-the ultimate specimen! We had to breed together, it would have been an insult to mother nature if we hadn't!"

I laughed loudly at how ridiculous he sounded. "Do you hear yourself? I'm just glad you finally pucked up the courage to kiss me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Me? What would you have done if I had never made the first move?"

I shrugged. "Probably nothing. I would have continued to have thought that you didn't like me and saw me as nothing more as Elaine Prescott, some lame Gryffindor."

"You were never lame. I always like you-you know that."

I smiled. "I know. I always wondered why you picked on me all the damn time. And why we were always fighting."

He laughed. "You loved it though! Honestly, I could make you laugh like no one else."

"True."

"When you started dating Crispe though, I wanted to kill someone. I almost gave that girl I was with at the time a bat-bogey hex-what was her name?"

I bit my lip. "Rain something or other. I heard you two got in to a nasty fight."

He nodded. "We did. She didn't like the fact that when she tried to kiss me I was staring at you."

I grinned, kissing him. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

He raised an eyebrow suggestively. "So, we tried it out in the ocean, I think it's time that you and I hit the pool."

I laughed, swimming back to shore as he kept up quickly, a wicked smirk playing on his perfect lips.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Also, I have another story written, it is not a fic, more of my own stuff, that if anyone would like to give it a read, I have it posted on another site-just let me know if you would like to read it!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer: **I own no one and nothing from the wonderful world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the brilliant JK Rowling! I do, however, find Sirius Black entirely too wonderful!

Thank you everyone so, so much for all of your support on this story! I'm constantly amazed by all the love this story is receiving! Thank you to all of those who have reviewed and continue to do so, I really, really appreciate it, so thank you greatly! Thank you to those who have added this story to their alerts-I know you're all keeping an eye on it-and a big thanks to those who have added my story to your favorites, it really means a lot! I'd also like to extend my thanks to those who have added me to your favorite authors, that completely blows my mind, so thank you tons!

I wish I could do more to thank you!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-three chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! I have so many ideas floating around for what lies ahead for the Marauders and the women in their lives, so this story has plenty more in store for everyone! I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty this chapter because I barely edited!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Three<p>

The following morning, the morning of my one-year wedding anniversary, I woke up before Sirius-the first time I had done that in months. I decided that since Sirius was the one that had planned our entire weekend getaway, I hopped out of bed, throwing on one of his t-shirts, brushing my teeth, and headed towards the kitchen to make him some breakfast.

I was very relieved to see that the refrigerator was stocked, all thanks to my wonderful husband, and immediately began cooking. I whipped up some eggs, toast, bacon, and his favorite, hashbrowns, while I picked away at things while making it all.

I found a decent sized tray in one of the kitchen cabinets, and set the plates up nicely, and then a mug of pumpkin juice for him as well. I slowly walked back over to the bedroom, setting the tray down nicely.

I walked over to his side and woke him up by kissing him lightly.

He grinned against my lips, kissing me back forcefully. "I love waking up like that. Happy Anniversary, Lovely!"

I smiled. "Happy Anniversary to you too! Here you go!" I picked the tray up and sat it down on his lap, running in to the closet to grab my gift for him out of the little purse that I had brought with me. I came back and set it down on his tray next to his food. "Open it!"

He chuckled. "Alright, alright." He opened the box and smirked. I had gotten him a golden chain with two medallions that were manly enough for any guy to wear them. The first medallion had the date of our wedding on it and my name, and then, the other medallion had Mason and Caspian's names on it with the day they were born. He put the chain on instantly. "Lovely! It's great! Thank you!"

I kissed him. "I'm glad you like it!"

He kissed me once more, reaching over to the nightstand next to my bed and handing me two things, one a small booklet and the other a box, thin and slender. "Open the box first."

I obeyed, opening the box and smiling. Inside, was a thin bracelet, the chains interlocking one another spelling out Mason and Caspian's name. "It's beautiful! Creative, too! Thanks, Booger!"

He kissed my cheek as I sat down on the bed next to him. "Okay, now for the next one."

I slipped the bracelet on, and then began to flip through the booklet. I burst out in to a serious fit of giggles. "What is this?"

He grinned. "It's a coupon book! It's more of a present for me than you though..."

I was still giggling. "Oh, holy shit. Does this say, present to Sirius Black for crazy shower sex? Bloody hell, this is great."

He chuckled. "I'm glad you-er-like it?"

I smirked. "I love it. Finish breakfast please so I can turn one in."

He gulped down his breakfast in an instant. "Which one are you turning in?"

I bit my lip. "I think this one should suffice."

He smiled when he read it. "'Present to Sirius Black for a back rub.' That's no fun!"

I handed him another one.

"'Present to Sirius Black for crazy shower sex.' I am so down! Back rub first, than shower."

I laughed as he helped me peel off my shirt and went running to the bathroom.

He followed closely behind, shutting the shower door behind him and turning the water on quickly. In two big strides, he walked over to me, picking me up and slamming me hard against the cold tile of the shower wall.

He kissed my neck hungrily, roughly sucking on my collar bone, bound to leave a mark. He lid in to without warning, causing me to gasp loudly in surprise.

He took no mercy on me, hitting my spot with every single thrust, my back bumping harshly in to the wall, the sounds of our bodies hitting each other the only sound besides my breathless gasps. He had never handled me this way before.

I liked it.

Finally, when I just couldn't take it any longer, my stomach tight and my mind completely blank, I caved in around him, letting go with such force that I thought I would die of pleasure.

He finished soon after, kissing me forcefully as he did so, whispering 'I love you' against my swollen lips.

His coupon book was a damn good idea.

A few hours later, some time in the late afternoon, Sirius had locked me in our room because he had planned a massive surprise for our anniversary. I wasn't allowed to look so with magic, he closed all doors, windows, curtains, everything, so that I could not look outside.

So, I was sitting on my bed, my knees curled up to my chin with my back against the headboard, strumming my fingers against my leg.

I had put on a floor length dress, nothing fancy, that hugged my curves nicely, and I had left my hair down, braids tied in the back.

I was thinking of Mason and Caspian, wondering what they were doing at that precise moment when Sirius burst through the door of the room, a big grin on his face. I looked him up and down, smiling. He was in simple black slacks, with a white button down, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a few buttons open so I could see little hints of his tan, toned chest.

"Everything is ready!" He said happily, holding out his hand for me to take.

I hopped off the bed, taking his hand, and kissing his cheek. "I'm very excited! I'm not too happy about being locked up though."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, you'll like it."

He led me outside, past the pool, and then on to the beach. Set up, beneath a white, sheath, net, sort of like a tent, was a round little table, lit only by candles.

I smiled up at him. "You made us a candlelit dinner?"

He nodded. "Do you like it?"

I threw my arms around him tightly, kissing whatever part of him I could reach. "It's amazing! I love it! Thank you, Booger."

He grinned, kissing me quickly before walking us over and sitting us down.

We ate some delicious food that Sirius had whipped up, something he had been dying to make-he had even used the oven!-and talked about our lives and how incredibly blessed we were. Honestly, I had never felt luckier.

But, despite the fact that we were enjoying a wonderful meal, I wanted to have Sirius above all else. So, when we finished, I tackled him to sand, straddling his waist and kissing him roughly.

"Here? Really?" He asked, grinning form ear-to-ear.

I nodded, tossing my hair to the side and unbuttoning one of his shirts. "I don't think I can make it to the house, can you?"

He chuckled, reaching up to kiss my neck. "I suppose not." He lifted my dress, bunching it up around my hips, balled in his fists.

I quickly unbuttoned his pants, my hands already knowing what to do before I could even think properly. He kicked off his slacks, shimmying out of his boxers as he did so.

Before he could reach up to kiss me, I slid myself on to him, catching him by surprise.

He gasped.

I rolled my hips against his, lowering myself slowly on to him, grinning wickedly as he attacked my neck, nipping at the crook of it. "Bloody-hell."

He gave a very breathless chuckle, his hips meeting my down stroke, thrust for thrust.

I quickly felt that familiar feel of white hot haze encompassing all of my senses, sending me over a sharp, short edge as I collapsed on top of him.

He finished seconds after me, putting his arms behind his head and propping himself up to kiss me sweetly. "I think we should take this little party to the bedroom, don't you? Maybe put some of those coupons to use?"

I laughed, standing up, my dress falling to my sides. I helped him up as he quickly threw his boxers on, running back up towards the house, me chasing him.

The next morning, after one very, very good night, I was woken up to Sirius pulling me against his chest, nuzzling his head in to my hair.

I smiled. "Good morning."

He kissed the back of my neck. "Good morning, last night was quite the night, eh? One of the best, I'd say."

I turned around in his arms, kissing him gently. "I happen to agree. You were on top of you game."

He winked. "What can I say? You've got me bewitched."

I laughed lightly, running my hand through his hair. "Let's keep it that way, okay?"

He smirked. "Sounds good to me."

A few hours later, not too long after one incredible shower, we packed our things and decided it was time to head home. I couldn't help it, as much fun as I was having with Sirius, I was exceptionally excited to go home to my babies.

I was standing in the doorway, my little bag tucked under my arm. "Can we go now? Please, please, please!"

He laughed, holding on tightly to my hand. "Are you really that anxious to leave?"

I made a face at him. "I want to see the boys! Can you honestly say that you aren't excited to see them?"

He grinned. "Fair enough, I'm very excited to see them!"

Without warning, we apparated back home, the sense of being pushed through a tight little tube coming back to me, dumping me on to the entry way of our home.

Lily was in front of me in seconds, Mason in her arms, fast asleep.

I reached forward, taking my son out of her arms and cuddling up to him, kissing his sleeping face. He looked just how I had left him. "Thanks, Lils. I really appreciate it!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "It was nothing."

Sirius sighed, looking bored. "Where's Cas?"

Lily pointed towards the living room. "Giving his Uncle James hell, of course. He's cute obviously, but he cries a lot."

Sirius narrowed his eyes at her and then went in to the living room. The faint crying that could be heart immediately stopped, Sirius having obviously grabbed Caspian.

I followed Lily in to the living room and saw Sirius sitting down on the sofa with Caspian in his arms, making faces at his son. "He stopped crying when you picked him up?"

Sirius nodded. "Team Dad and Cas till the very end! You and the quiet one are on your own."

I laughed, sitting down next to him after saying a quick hello to James, Remus, and Zoe. "It's more like, Elaine versus Sirius. You are on buddy boy."

He smiled.

"How were they?" I asked our group of friends.

Remus answered first. "They were good, Mason barely made a peep."

Zoe continued. "Caspian on the other hand..."

James finished for her. "Barely stopped crying the whole time."

And finally Lily spoke. "That is, until Sirius picked him up."

Sirius was smiling proudly.

I laughed. "He really took towards his father, I don't get it either, don't worry."

Sirius thrust a triumphant fist in the air. "That's m'boy!"

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Did your parents come by and help?" Sirius asked, looking at James while Caspian stirred in his arms momentarily before going back to sleep instantaneously.

James nodded. "Mum's in love with them of course. Won't stop asking Lily and I when we're going to have our own children."

I snorted.

Lily blushed. "I want kids of course, but, may be not just yet. She just expects me to pop out grandchildren over and over and over until she can spoil them to death."

James laughed. "She is going to spoil them to death. Wait till Dad gets a hold of them though, he loves kids."

I smiled, listening to our friends talk about these things.

Sirius sighed next to me. "You know what really stinks?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"Mason and Caspian are going to be in a different grade at school than Prongs' kids. How are the Marauders supposed to live on?"

I pat his arm softly. "Booger, they'll be fine, I'm sure."

James frowned though, looking at Sirius sadly. "Yeah, how are they supposed to be Marauders when they're in different grades?"

Lily laughed. "James, they'll live. It's not like they aren't going to see each other. They're going to be family."

I nodded. "Of course. And that means they'll all look out for one another as well. Even Remus's future pups will be part of the gang."

Remus chuckled.

Zoe blushed.

Sirius smiled a little, reassured by our responses. "Caspian is going to be a Marauder for sure, I just know it."

"And what about Mason?" I asked.

He made a face. "He's my son and all, but, he and Caspian are going to be completely different."

Lily raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh? And how are they going to be different?"

Sirius shrugged. "They just are. Look, I'm willing to bet a generous sum of money, that, Mason will be more studious and a total prefect type. Caspian, on the other hand, is going to be a troublemaker and is going to drive McGonagall insane. They'll both play Quidditch though. Chasers I suspect."

I laughed. "How could you possibly know that?"

He chuckled. "Call it a father's intuition."

I grinned. "Fine, put your money where your mouth is. One hundred galleons says the boys are both going to be equally studious prefect types and awesome Quidditch players. I'd say beaters though."

He stuck his hand out for me to shake and I did so. "We'll see who wins, Lovely."

I wiggled my eyebrows. "Yes we will."

Our friends laughed at us as we went on to talk about the future of my children and just how they would turn out when they went to school.

I looked down at Mason who was sound asleep in my arms, and smiled. I didn't want him nor Caspian to grow up fast-the longer they stayed beautiful and little, the longer I could enjoy being their Mum.

Later that night, after the boys had been put to sleep and Lily and James had gone home, Sirius and I were lounging around in the living room with Remus and Zoe, playing a game of Wizard's Chess, well, Sirius and Remus were playing and Zoe and I were cheering on our respective partners.

Sirius motioned to make a move but I shook my head at him. He sighed and then made another move, smiling when I nodded at him.

His knight stabbed Remus's pawn.

Remus groaned.

Zoe laughed. "You're not very good at this."

Remus stuck his tongue out at her.

I giggled, resting my head on Sirius's shoulder while Remus made another move.

Sirius grinned wickedly, ordering his knight to another spot.

Remus's final pawn was taken down, leaving him only with his queen.

I laughed. "Zoe's right, you're not very good at this."

He tossed a pillow at my head.

I blew him a kiss cheekily as Sirius laughed.

"It's not Elaine's fault you're so terrible," Zoe pointed out, poking him in the ribs.

Remus pinched her side and she squealed.

I smiled, watching my friends as they laughed with one another.

When the boys finished up their game, we went up to our rooms and I put on my pajamas, snuggling up in my covers.

Sirius quickly joined me, pulling me against him. He kissed the top of my head. "I'm happy to be home."

I smiled, kissing his jaw. "Me too. I really missed the boys."

He grinned. "I did too."

I scrunched my nose. "Do you think Remus and Zoe will get married any time soon?"

He shrugged around me, tightening his grip. "I'm not sure. I would like to think so, though. Hurley really loves him, and he really loves her, but Moony has got to put all of his demons to rest before he gets married though."

I frowned. "I feel kind of bad for Zoe."

He nodded. "Because her two best friends are married, one of them has children, and the other one is probably going to be having some soon?"

I nodded against his chest.

He kissed my cheek. "Lovely, Hurley and Moony love one another and they were destined to be together, obviously. If they really want it to happen it will, but, unfortunately, there's nothing we can really do."

I sighed. "You're right, you're right."

He kissed me once more. "Now, why don't you get some sleep because there is no doubt in my mind that Mason and Caspian will be waking us up at exactly seven o'clock, for a day full of diapers and bottles."

I laughed, kissing him just once more before shutting my eyes. "That's true. At least we get early starts to our day."

He chuckled. "I suppose that's one way of looking at it."

"Goodnight, Booger."

"Goodnight, I love you."

I snuggled closer to him. "I love you too."

I was finally able to fall asleep, hoping that my friends would find the same happiness I had, and thinking of my three boys, the loves of my life.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Also, I have another story written, it is not a fic, more of my own stuff, that if anyone would like to give it a read, I have it posted on another site-just let me know if you would like to read it!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-four chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Four<p>

Months continued to fly on by in our household. We were already at the end of November, just a few days short of December and I couldn't believe my boys were almost six months old. Mason and Caspian were growing at an alarming rate and learning at an even more elevated pace. If I thought they were beautiful before, now they were the epitome of perfection. They were identical with hair the color of Sirius's, but Mason's eyes had remained blue, while Caspian's had remained gray. I wasn't sure who they looked more like, some days I thought Sirius and on others I thought they resembled me just a bit more. I was so amazed by how big they had gotten and what they could do. Every time they wanted mine or Sirius's attention, they would start making funny little sounds, and they could even roll over, not much, but nevertheless. I could spend hours watching them on the floor rolling around and making little noises at one another.

Although time passed quickly in my home and life seemed to move on like always, we were unfortunately stuck in the middle of a wizarding war that didn't seem like it was going to end any time soon. The Order was losing members left and right, each casualty harder than the last. In fact, my group was the only group that had remained almost fully in tact having lost the Prewett brothers, which now meant our group had been cut down the middle, Sirius, James, Lily, and I in one, and Remus, Zoe, Alice, and Frank in the other. It was strange when Dumbledore's patronus would show up to the house because we were never sure who was going to go.

Sirius, Lily, James, and I had been on several missions in the last few months, each one worst than the last. Despite the fact that I was confident in our abilities, right before a mission I would have a massive panic attack, freaking out because there was always a chance that one of us wouldn't return. We were injury-less, which was a plus, but Dumbledore was taking a liking to sending us, and that, I was not so comfortable with.

The single plus of being in a separate group from Remus and Zoe, was that, whenever Sirius and I got called for a mission, they could stay with Mas and Cas, which we were really lucky with. Remus and Zoe carried on, a relationship just as strong as mine and Sirius's or Lily and James's, but I just wished that Remus would take a step further with her, but I suppose, if they were happy, than that was all I could ask for.

Then there were Lily and James, the perennial happy couple which nothing ever seemed to phase. They were perfectly content in their little lives in Godric's Hollow, and as far as children went, the ones they were concerned about were my boys. I wished differently though, I knew above all else, that Lily was sure to be a phenomenal mother, and James, despite the fact that diapers terrified him, he would be a wonderful father.

And finally, Sirius and I. I loved my husband to the moon and back, and he and our children were my life. I don't think a single hour passed without Sirius or Mason or Caspian passing through my mind. I loved it that way, though. Sirius went out of his way every single day to make me happy, and he was the best father to Mason and Caspian. And he loved them more than he could have ever thought, I'm sure. The little bubble we had created for ourselves and our boys was a strong one, a perfect one, almost.

But life, life carried on. It was funny how things just went on. If I was having a bad day the world didn't stop revolving, if Sirius and I fought-which, albeit was rare-no one stopped what they were doing, and if we lost a member of the Order, the war didn't stop, it simply carried on with the blink of an eye, the bat of an eyelash.

One night, at around five in the morning, a bright, white figure flew in to mine and Sirius's room, circling the top of our bed.

Dumbledore's patronus.

I woke Sirius up, and then looked up at the silver-y phoenix flying about.

"_Death Eater attack just outside of London. Meet in Sissinghurst quickly," _the patronus spoke before flying out of the room and dissolving in to the air.

I got out of bed, throwing on my black pants, boots, and long sleeve t-shirt, my traditional mission wear. I tied my hair in to a tight bun at the back of my head and then looked over at Sirius who was getting dressed as well. "Booger, I'm going to go tell Zoe and Remus what's going on, okay? I'll meet you at the door in two minutes."

He nodded, pulling up his pants up as I hurried downstairs to Remus and Zoe's room.

I knocked on the door lightly, not wanting to wake up Mason and Caspian who were right next door to them. I walked in slowly and saw Remus shifting in his sleep. I crept over to his side and pressed my hand to his shoulder.

He shot up in his bed instantly. "Elaine? What's wrong?"

I looked at him apologetically. "Sirius and I got called to go to Sissinghurst, do you mind watching the boys?"

He shook his head. "No, no of course not. Good luck."

I gave him a small, thankful smile and kissed his cheek. "Thank you so much. We'll be back as soon as possible."

He nodded and lied back down, pulling Zoe closer to him.

I walked out of the room as quietly as I could and then took a peak in Mason and Caspian's room. They were both sound asleep with their blankets wrapped tightly around them. I smiled at their sleeping forms and shut their door quietly.

I hurried downstairs and saw Sirius waiting for me, leaning up against the front door.

He opened his arms for me to walk in to and I did so, wrapping my own arms tightly around his waist. He kissed the top of my head before we apparated to my childhood home, the familiar sensation of being shoved through a tight tube overcoming me and dumping Sirius and I on to the floor of the living room of my former house.

We were the last ones there, Lily and James already sitting on the couch in the living room and Dumbledore pacing around frantically.

He looked up at us when we arrived. "Sit, you two, please."

Sirius and I obeyed, taking the seats across from Lily and James. I grabbed hold of Sirius's hand, interlacing our fingers as he rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. He was worried, as was I. Dumbledore was normally calm, cool, collected, never had I seen him pacing about like so. This mission was going to be very important.

Dumbledore sighed, standing at the end of the living room so all of us could see him. "I cannot tell you enough how crucial tonight is. The raid is still going on and I called you four because you seem to handle situations like this very, very well. Anyways, Bellatrix, Lucius, Rodolphus, Avery, and Rosier were in on this attack. It is very likely that Lord Voldemort is near there, it seems he is in search of something, but even he is not so sure of what it is. Be careful, is that understood? Get rid of them if you can, but if not, get them out of there. Four muggles have already been killed."

Sirius nodded beside me as I held on to his hand tightly.

Lily and James were both staring at Dumbledore.

Our former headmaster turned his attention all on me, his eyes narrowing in on mine. "Elaine, if the Dark Lord is there, and he sees you, you have to leave. You mustn't stay there for if he catches just the tiniest glimpse of you, I feel his efforts for that day will be dropped for he will try and catch you."

I swallowed hard.

Sirius's nostrils flared. "Than she should stay here, don't you think? The three of us can handle it. Elaine doesn't need to go."

I was shaking my head as soon as he had opened his mouth. "No. Sirius, I am going with you. I have to go."

Sirius looked at me, daggers in his eyes. "Elaine, if _he's _there, he is going to try and kill you, did you not just hear what Dumbledore said?"

I bit my lip, shrinking beneath his gaze. "I will not let you guys go without me, you know that, so I don't know why you and I are even discussing this. I'm sorry, but I have to be there."

Sirius turned away from me, looking over at Dumbledore. "Sir, tell her she can't go! Tell her she has to say because she is in more danger than the rest of us. _He _wants her. Not just anyone, _him. _Something could go wrong and she could get hurt, or even worse, killed."

Dumbledore let out a long breath. "Sirius, I cannot force Elaine to do anything. If she wants to go, she may. She understands it is dangerous, but, despite the fact that you, along with James and Lily, are incredibly talented, you need Elaine. She has a right to be there."

Sirius groaned angrily, turning back towards me. "Please, don't go."

I shook my head slowly. "I'm sorry, Sirius. I have to go. I have to be there with you and I won't let you go alone."

He sighed, resting his forehead against mine. "If anything happens to you..."

I shushed him softly, putting a finger to his lips. "I'll be fine, okay?" I kissed him gently. "Now, lets go kick some Death Eater arse."

He gave a small smile but it didn't reach his eyes.

We stood up together, grabbing a hold of each others hands as well as Lily and James's, as Dumbledore told us where to apparate to and where the raid was currently taking place.

"Good luck. You have one hour. Should anything happen, straight to St. Mungo's, is that clear? I have someone there ready to report if an Order member shows up," Dumbledore said.

We apparated to a small village, just on the outskirts of London, landing with a quiet thud on the fallen snow that was in the middle of the street.

I was still holding on to Sirius's hand anxiously.

He looked down at me and kissed me roughly. "I love you."

"I love you too," I whispered against his lips.

We followed Lily and James down a few streets and suddenly, jets of light were flying at us, sending each of us a few steps back. Before the stream from the wand could hit us, I threw up my shielding charm, blocking all four of us at the same time.

"Shit!" I squeaked when the spell hit my wall, breaking my concentration just a bit.

Bellatrix, who was standing a few steps in front of us, gave a loud cackle, the sound sending chills up and down my spine.

Then my shield was hit from the back and I completely lost it. I broke off, dueling with Bellatrix, the one Death Eater that if I could, I would kill in an instant. Sirius was fighting with Malfoy, James with Rosier, and Lily with Avery. But where was Rodolphus? That slimy git was nowhere to be seen.

"Just give up now, Heron! The Dark Lord already knows you are here!" Bellatrix screeched, her cold voice making the hair on the back of my neck stand up.

"You are an evil bitch!" I managed to get out, hexing her so that she could no longer speak.

She groaned, her mouth sewing shut.

Sirius laughed from where he was. "Nice! How did I not think of that?"

I went to reply before blocking another one of Bellatrix's curses, but stopped cold Lucius clipped Sirius on the shoulder with some hex, causing it to twist in pain, dislocating it. "Sirius!"

He yelled loudly, throwing a curse at Lucius that sent him flying so far back in to the woods that was just across the way, when finally he hit a tree, landing hard on the ground knocked out cold. "I'm fine! Hey, Bella? Dear cousin, where is Rodolphus?"

She went to speak at him, her eyes narrowing, but couldn't.

He laughed loudly, causing me to jump a little.

I looked over momentarily to where Lily and James were, Avery on the floor, tight binds wrapped around him. Lily muttered a charm and he went soaring in the sky, probably sending him straight to the Ministry.

James, who had been battling with Rosier, managed to do the same. Him and Lily were against killing and always sent the bloody Death Eaters straight to the Ministry, opting for them to spend a lifetime of misery in Azkaban.

Suddenly, with a loud crack, two others appeared. The first being Rodolphus, a gruesome smile plastered on his round face, and the second, someone I had been dreading to meet, Voldemort.

He was tall, probably around Sirius's height if I had to guess. His hair was thick and very, very dark, the closest thing to black I had ever seen. His eyes looked black but they were probably a dark shade of brown, while the the whites of his eyes were bloodshot, giving him a strange look. His skin was pale, the palest I had ever seen on someone. Although he stood right before me, looking relatively normal, he wasn't normal looking. There was just something in his face that wasn't right, the dark magic having distorted his features or something. Nevertheless, he was positively terrifying.

Bellatrix immediately stopped, practically tripping over her feet to bow for him.

I made a face at her, her mouth still sewn shut.

Voldemort looked around at all of our faces, finally settling on mine, a wicked grin spreading across his pale face. "Elaine Heron, or Paredes? I am unsure which one is appropriate. What a pleasure it is to finally meet you."

My nostrils flared, Sirius coming over to my side and grabbing my arm quickly. "Sorry, I can't say the same."

He laughed, a sound so unkind that it literally hurt my ears. "But, my dear, haven't you heard? Your mother and I were very good friends."

My jaw clenched. "Don't you dare talk about my mother!"

Sirius squeezed my arm.

"Do you fear me, Elaine? Do you fear me like your mother did?"

I took a step towards him. "My mother did not fear you! She let you kill her! She died to protect me and my father!"

He glared at me, his dark eyes burning wholes through me. "Your mother was pathetic and had too much power that she didn't know how to control! And your father was a filthy blood-traitor, choosing to spend his time with muggles instead of those with the purest blood."

"If you were his only option in regards to purest blood, I'm glad he chose the muggles," I challenged, taking yet another step closer to him, anger winning over common sense.

He took a step towards me as well, we were only a few feet apart. "Silly girl! You could have so much power-more than you already do! You could rule the wizarding world if only you gave up your preposterous righteousness, if only you would leave your stupid friends, and blood-traitor husband, and would join me and the quest for a _clean _wizarding race-the way it should be!"

I cracked the knuckles of my left hand with my thumb. "I would never join you! Not if it were my only chance at survival-I'd rather die than help you!"

He smirked, looking more evil than I could have imagined. "Very well then. Do you think your husband would choose the same fate?"

I shook Sirius's arm off of me, moving an arm in front of him. "Don't touch him. I don't care what you do to me, but don't you dare touch him."

"Elaine," Sirius whispered urgently ignored him.

Voldemort laughed once more. "It seems I have found your weakness, Heron. I'll kill your husband first, than you. You two can join one another in the after life if there even is one." He lifted his wand, raising it at Sirius.

I immediately sent my shielding charm to Sirius, locking him in it so that nothing could hurt him.

Voldemort looked at me frantically when James sent a curse his way.

Everything happened way too quickly.

Sirius jinxed Rodolphus, sending him flying to the woods just like Lucius who was still knocked out while James and Lily furiously blocked Voldemort's curses.

Bellatrix was on her feet again, dueling me while Sirius went to help James, moving Lily out of the way so nothing would happen to her.

As much as I tried to focus on the task at hand, putting Bellatrix in a strong body bind, I just couldn't. I was much more invested in the fact that my husband was dueling with the darkest wizard to ever walk the planet.

Finally, out of sheer frustration, I thrust my shield at Bellatrix, sending her flying back a few feet, and sent a curse at Voldemort, which he just blocked of course, but it left me completely open to whoever else was there. I was holding my own against Voldemort, doing a pretty decent job, that is until Bellatrix sent a curse my way.

I fell to the ground, massive gashes beginning to tear apart my skin. I screamed, a really loud, screechy sound. But it was so painful. I could feel the cold air hitting my cuts, causing me to gasp for air because of the pain.

It was so cold, and I hurt so much, may be if I just shut my eyes I would wake up and everything would be fine. Yeah, just a bit of sleep and I'd be fine.

I closed my eyes, the faint sound of Sirius shouting my name in the background.

* * *

><p>"When is she going to wake up?" Sirius asked someone frantically. His voice was hoarse, pained, it sounded like he hadn't slept in days.<p>

Someone sighed, a sound that was close to me. "I'm not entirely sure. Odila thought she would have by now, but she lost a _lot _of blood, Sirius. A lot. At least she's alright, Sirius. And ninety percent of the scars are gone, that's good." That was Lily.

He took a deep breath, letting it out right away. "I just want to talk to her."

I tried to open my eyes but it was effortless, my lids were practically sewn shut. I was sore all over and it didn't feel like I could move any of my limbs. It was like that time after I had fallen from the stairs near Gryffindor tower.

I tried to send Sirius a thought, but my head hurt way too much so that made things a little more difficult.

Once more I tried opening my eyes, and slowly but surely, they began to open, the light of the room causing me to squint as my eyes began to refocus, clearing my vision. I blinked several times, noticing that no one was really looking at me, so I spoke. "Sirius," I managed to croak out, my voice raspy and dry.

He looked up, his eyes wide. He reached over and hugged me tightly, kissing me a million times over. "Are you okay? How do you feel?"

"Water," I gasped.

Lily took a cup off the night stand next to the bed in St. Mungo's where they had brought me and gave me some. "I'm glad you're awake."

I let out a breath, feeling slightly better. "What happened?"

Sirius sighed, holding on to one my hands tightly, his skin boiling compared to mine. "You were hit with a curse from Bellatrix. It-I don't know what it did but it cut you everywhere, you lost a lot of blood. Most of the scars are gone, but there's one down your right arm that they couldn't get off." He moved closer, lifting the robes past my elbow and there it was, a scar that was half an inch wide and about seven inches long, going all the way down the inside of my arm.

I frowned at it. "It's really, really ugly." I looked at him, my frown growing more pronounced. "How long have I been in here? You look like you haven't slept in days."

Sirius kissed my scar. "About five days. Like I said, you lost a lot of blood, and-er-I haven't really slept at all. I've been here mostly."

I looked at Lily, giving her a disapproving glance.

She made a face. "I tried to tell him to go home but he wouldn't listen. Remus, Zoe, James, and I have been taking care of Mason and Caspian, but, don't worry, they are completely fine."

I nodded, gratitude swelling inside of me. "And, did the Ministry get anyone?"

Sirius gave a quick nod. "Avery and Rosier, but Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius got away with Voldemort."

I sighed. "That's unfortunate."

Lily agreed. "Yes, it is. At least we got Avery and Rosier out of the way though."

"Azkaban?" I questioned.

Lily nodded. "No chance of trial, I think."

"Good."

Lily stood up, reaching over and kissing my forehead. "I'm going to leave you and Sirius alone and go and check on the boys-oh, I've got some news for you two, by the way."

I sat up a little, this was good news, I could feel it.

Sirius's eyes narrowed at her.

She smiled. "I found out last night, but, James and I are going to have a baby! The due date is in July!"

I grinned, reaching up to hug her and she did so tightly. "Congratulations, Lilypop! I'm so happy for you!"

Even Sirius gave her a quick hug. "Ready to have a baby Prongs, then?"

She nodded, a big smile spreading across her face. "I'm really excited!" She hugged me once more. "I'll see you later! I'm going to tell Odila you're awake, may be she'll let you leave tonight!"

I gave her a thankful smile as she skipped out of the room. I looked at Sirius, lifting my hand which I could now move, to his face, tracing the dark circles under his eyes. "You should sleep."

"When you're home I'll sleep."

"Are you mad at me?"

He shook his head. "I'm glad you're okay. Whatever Bellatrix hit you with, it could have killed you-I thought-I thought-"

I cut him off, putting my finger to his lips. "I'm here and I'm okay."

He nodded, leaning forward and kissing me. "I was so scared. I've never felt that helpless-holding you, and you couldn't stop bleeding. Everything Lily tried it wouldn't work so we brought you straight to St. Mungo's. It took forever for you to just react to the blood."

I looked at him, my eyes boring in to his gray ones. "He's going to come after me more now, isn't he? We all evaded him. He probably didn't like that."

Sirius shook his head once more. "He didn't. We barely got away."

I sighed. "I just want it to be over."

"Me too."

"How are the boys?"

He smiled. "They're fine. They miss you, I think. They look for you when I'm with them, like they expect you to be there and you're not."

I frowned. "I miss them."

He leaned forward, kissing me once more. "You'll be home soon. Let's just make sure you're okay, eh?"

I nodded. "Yes, that would be good. So, Lily's pregnant?"

He grinned. "Baby Prongs. Unless it's a baby Lily. That would be terrible."

I laughed. "She'd be really cute though! May be Cas or Mas could marry her!

He scrunched his nose. "I don't know if I could doom our children to that."

I shoved him as he laughed, happy that he and I were still okay.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! She just updated once more and it was just such a great chapter, one of my absolute favorite updates by the way! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-five chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

I would just like to say this as a random little fact-this story just 300 pages on my word document that I've been typing it on! Woah!

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Five<p>

Before we could even blink, we were already in June. One year had passed since I had Mason and Caspian, and six months since the Death Eater attack where I had first encountered Voldemort. The war continued, taking more and more wizarding blood every single day. The Order was running low on members, aside from my friends and the Longbottoms, we were only left with Mundungus Fletcher, Mad-Eye Moody, Arabella Figg, Dedulus Diggle, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and Dumbledore's brother Aberforth. Although we were able to hold our own, attack were coming more and more frequently and each time we left to go help, we were always worried that someone wouldn't come back. A lot of the time we felt down and out, especially when we lost an Order member, plus, most of us had grown so closely since we had joined that every time we lost someone it just broke our hearts.

Don't get me wrong though, Voldemort and his band of sadistic followers had definitely lost some of their own as well. We has managed to send plenty to Azkaban, Barty Crouch, the man who sentenced each of them happy he had so many fine aurors doing their job. Unfortunately though, the only ones we hadn't managed to catch were Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius-the only three I was willing to do anything to capture. I was certain that everyone else in the Order was feeling the exact same way.

Since a year had passed since I had given birth, you could only imagine how big the boys had gotten. They were actually beginning to walk, well, they were taking steps, falling down after two or three, and then would go back to crawling. They had kept their dark hair, the same color as their father's, and their eyes had also remained their respective colors, Mason with mine, and Caspian's with Sirius's. They never stopped talking in their baby talk, always making funny little sounds or mimicking what we were saying, and they had discovered their favorite game, throw something on the floor and have someone pick it up for them only to throw it back on the floor. Although they were cute, the game grew tiring.

Lily was nearing the end of her pregnancy, a little more than a month to go, and she was quite the trip. I often wondered if I was as moody as she was during my own pregnancy. She and James were excited though, and they had decided on a name as well since they had discovered they were having a bouncing baby boy much to Sirius's delight. Harry James Potter. Every time I heard it because James had chosen it, and he was so bloody proud of it-Sirius made fun of him of it, saying it was a lame name. I liked it, though!

Remus and Zoe continued on, living their perfectly comfortable lives. I think that was just it, the two of them were comfortable in their relationship so long as they were with one another. Which was all they could ask for in all honesty. I was still banking on them getting married at some point in the future, but Sirius told me not to meddle because he assumed that his friend would finally pop the question near the end of the war. Sirius was optimistic that there would be an end to the war sometime soon.

After we had found out that Lily was pregnant with a boy, we had found out that Frank and Alice were also having a boy with the same due date as Lily! They had chosen the name Neville, not my favorite, but they loved it nevertheless. We were all hoping that they wouldn't share the same birthday though, it would be very hard to go to two separate birthday parties in one day...unless they through a joint one which wasn't such a horrid idea considering Lily was rather fond of Alice and Frank.

I just couldn't believe that it had been one year since I had had Mason and Caspian, it was funny, but, it felt like I couldn't even remember what my life was like without them. I mean, I obviously could, but it was strange to think about a time where diapers were not needed and Sirius and I weren't heating up milk. It was nice though. I enjoyed being a mother because it was honestly the best job in the entire world. And my boys were good, well, Mason was good, Caspian had a guilty look on his cute little face all the sodding time. Caspian was a miniature Sirius in every single aspect. He followed Sirius around the house like a lost puppy, while Mason did the same thing with me. It was like we really were on teams.

On the morning of June seventeenth, one year exactly since the boys had been born, I woke up first in the house, making a massive breakfast filled with everyone's favorites, including Mason and Caspian's favorites, pancakes-they had definitely gotten their sweet tooth from their mother. I couldn't believe my beautiful little boys were already a year old.

I set the table for breakfast, including spots for Lily and James who were bound to show up as well, and then ran upstairs to see if Sirius had woken up.

He was face down on the bed, his head buried beneath one of the pillows on our bed.

I rolled my eyes, smiling nevertheless, and then hopped on the bed, crawling over to where he was. I poked his warm, bare shoulder and he stirred around for a moment before falling back asleep instantly.

I sighed and poked him again.

He rolled over, his eyes still closed but his head facing me.

I grinned. I leaned over, kissing his slightly parted lips. Since he was asleep, I didn't expect him to respond, but, my husband was very much awake. He kissed me back hungrily, his hands going to my sides before flipping us over so he was on top, his warm, almost completely bare body pressed against mine.

"Good morning," he whispered against my lips, going to kiss my neck, nipping away happily as his hands traveled up and down my sides, lifting my shirt a little.

I smiled as he kissed my neck. "Good morning to you too."

He chuckled against the crook of my neck, kissing his way back up to my lips. "I can't believe our boys are already a year old."

I shook my head. "Me neither. I don't mean to ruin the moment, but can I take a rain-check on this? Save some for tonight?"

He frowned, his lips in a full pout. "Why?"

I laughed quietly, my chest rising against his. "Because I already made breakfast and it's eight AM. I'm pretty sure Mas and Cas will be up soon."

Just as he was going to reply, I could hear wailing from downstairs.

I gave him a knowing look. "I do believe that is Caspian. Get dressed so he can have his daddy for the day."

He grinned. "Fine, but you can have daddy tonight."

I snorted. "Hurry up! I even made breakfast!"

He jumped out of bed, running to the bathroom, enticed by the idea of food.

I laughed and went downstairs to get my boys.

I walked in to their room and saw that Mason was sitting up in his crib, nibbling on the ear of one of his toys that Lily had gotten him-a stuffed owl.

Caspian was standing up, shaking the bars of the cribs.

I rolled my eyes and went over to him, picking him up and sitting him on my hip. I poked his nose lightly. "Excuse me, you beautiful little boy, must you always give mummy and daddy a heart attack every morning when you scream?"

He smiled, showing his two teeth that had grown in on his top gums, as if he understood what I was saying.

I smiled. "Happy birthday to you Cas! And you too, Mas!" I went over to Mason, lifting him as well, and settling him on my other hip. "How did my little men sleep?"

Mason rest his head against me, hugging me closer to him.

I grinned. That was my little man.

Caspian on the other hand, was trying to jump from my arms.

"Cas!" I squeaked as he slid down my side and then down my leg as I set him down on the floor. He began to crawl out the door, so I raced out, stopping at the step to go downstairs when finally Sirius joined us, lifting Caspian high up and giving him a little toss before catching him and attacking him with kisses.

What a sight. If that wasn't completely attractive-a man and his baby-than I didn't know what was.

"Happy birthday boys!" He said excitedly, kissing the top of Mason's head, then Caspian's.

Remus and Zoe walked out of their bedroom, and immediately went to Caspian and Mason, wising them a happy birthday and showering them with kisses and hugs.

Zoe was holding two identically wrapped boxes, and then handed them to me. "Open them! Open them!"

I laughed. "Hold on! I haven't even given them our presents! At breakfast we will, I promise! Don't forget, guests will be getting here at four, early dinner at five, presents at six, cake at six-thirty, people out of here by eight so the boys can sleep!"

Zoe nodded. "Don't worry, everything will go perfectly."

I smiled, and began to walk downstairs when I heard a loud pop in the entrance hall, the sound of an apparition. I hit the bottom step and saw a round Lily standing there with James holding two packages.

Lily was smiling widely, reaching our for Mason but I shook my head. "He's heavy! You can't hold him since you're almost at the end of your pregnancy."

She frowned. "You sound like James, he won't even let me hold their birthday presents!"

James thrust the boxes in my hands, reaching for Mason and hugging him as we wished him a happy birthday, then Caspian who was reaching for his Uncle Remus.

I pushed everyone in to the kitchen, forcing them all to sit down as Sirius put Mason and Caspian down in their highchairs. I served everyone breakfast, including Mas and Cas who fed themselves their pancakes, making their little fingers all sticky.

We all ate and talked of how we couldn't believe that Mason and Caspian were already a year old. It was true, time had certainly flown in the last year, but not just the last year, since we had left school. Mine and Sirius's relationship had already begun back in December of our sixth year, almost four years later, and we were going on to celebrate our second year of marriage.

Finally, when everyone had finished, I decided it was time for us to give the boys their presents. First, Sirius and I opened their gifts from us, matching, goblin-made chains. When we put them on each of the boys, they tried to take it off, but eventually figured it was stuck on them forever so they stopped fussing with it.

We then opened Zoe and Remus's gifts, which were an assortment of all sorts of wizarding toys that the boys immediately took to. Mason reaching for these funny little imitation owls that flew around if you pet them a certain way, and Caspian taking to a miniature dragon that luckily, did not breathe fire.

Then, lastly, we opened Lily and James's gifts, something I was absolutely sure they were going to absolutely love. They had bought each of the boys, miniature brooms. Honest to Merlin, brooms that they could fly on.

"Brooms? You got them brooms?" Sirius questioned, his eyes wide and bright with excitement.

James nodded, his eyes shining. "Yes! Aren't they perfect?"

"We are trying these right now!" Sirius said excitedly.

My eyebrows shot up. "Wait! In the living room, throw pillows all around and close the doors, understood? If they fall and hurt themselves, Sirius, you're dead."

He saluted me, sprinting to the living room with James to get it prepared.

I looked at Lily warily.

She laughed. "I wanted to get them wizard clothes, but James insisted on the bloody brooms. I'm sorry."

I waved a hand at her. "It's fine, hopefully they don't get hurt." I picked Caspian, handing him to Remus, and then lifted up Mason, balancing him on my hip. We all walked over to the living room to see James and Sirius covering the floor with pillows as I shut the door behind me.

Sirius was grinning from ear, taking Caspian from Remus's hands. "Okay, buddy, time to let you fly for the first time!"

James walked over to them, the little broom in hand, and held it out in his hands.

Sirius slowly let Caspian down on the broom and my eyes squinted, terrified of what was going to happen. James moved his hands, Sirius still with his hands under Caspian's arms, and the broom remained levitating. Sirius let go slowly, and suddenly, the little broom started flying about. Caspian flew around the room, a big smile on his little face. Mason watched his brother anxiously, clapping and giggling every time Cas got near him.

As Caspian flew around, a natural only at one year old, Sirius grabbed the other broom, sitting Mason on it, and soon, my other son began flying around with his brother.

They both seemed to be enjoying it. Their almost toothless smiles imprinted on their round faces, faint giggles coming in and out of my ear as they flew around me.

I laughed when Mason began to slow down, not understanding why he wasn't moving quicker since he wasn't leaning forward.

Sirius and I finally stopped the boys, deciding it was time for everyone to start getting ready for tonight's big event. I bathed Mason and Caspian together in the tub on the second floor bathroom, dressing them in matching clothing because I just couldn't resist.

I took a quick shower, throwing on a light Summer dress for the occasion, Sirius wearing jeans and a simple collared shirt.

Before we knew it, it was already four in the afternoon and guests began to arrive. Sirius and I had invited the Longbottoms, Moody, McGonagall, both Dumbledores, and my favorite family of red, the Weasleys, who had actually just had another son, now making them a family of eight with six boys. The house filled up quickly, everyone chattering about and mingling.

I had handed over Mason to Frank who was completely obsessed with holding my kid as practice, while Caspian was playing with Aberforth, tugging on his beard.

We sat down for dinner at five, just like I had planned. Zoe helped me serve dinner, along with Molly who wouldn't sit down despite the fact her newborn Ron was practically begging for his mummy.

After dinner, we opened more presents. I could honestly say that Mason and Caspian made out like bandits, getting immense amounts of toys and clothing. Even though they didn't know it was their birthday because they were too young to register that fact, they were certainly enjoying the attention and all the new toys being thrown their way.

At six-thirty, we cut their cake, serving them first. Mason eye the cake suspiciously while Caspian being just like his father, smashed the cake in to his own face, licking icing off of his lips.

"That's Sirius's boy that is!" Moody chuckled, looking at little Cas.

I sighed next to Sirius. "You can bathe him when everyone leaves."

He laughed. "Okay, that's fine."

Mason finally touched his cake and then, while looking at his brother who was covered in icing, decided to do the same.

I groaned loudly as the room erupted in to loud, buoyant laughter. "Mason! You're supposed to be the good one!"

Sirius pinched my side affectionately. "You can bathe him when everyone leaves," he replied, mocking my previous statement.

I poked him hard on his side.

He kissed the top of my head before handing out more cake.

For the next hour and a half, everyone remained in our home, talking and laughing, just enjoying themselves, something we unfortunately did not get to do very often. And finally, when everyone left, I looked around and almost started crying.

"Our house is so dirty!"

Sirius chuckled. "It's fine. Look, why don't you bathe the kids really quickly, and I'll clean with Hurley and Moony, deal?"

I nodded, grabbing both boys and sprinting upstairs before he took back his offer.

I set them down in the tub once more, beginning to bathe them again. "Did you guys have fun at your party?"

Caspian slammed down on the water, splashing me entirely.

I gave him a wary look. "You really are just like your father, you know that?"

He pat the water again.

I smiled.

Mason was playing with a little boat that I had put in there, creating waves with his little hands.

"You guys have no idea how much mummy love you, do you?"

They continued on, not really paying any attention to me.

"Well, lets see, hmm?" I poured some water over Caspian who looked at me funny. I laughed. "Mummy loves you two to the moon and back. More than anything in this whole wide world, you two are her little men. "

Someone cleared their throat behind me.

I turned around and saw Sirius, leaning against the door frame, a small smile playing on his lips. "Aren't you supposed to be cleaning?"

He rolled his eyes, walking over to me and kneeling down next to me, helping me with the boys. "Moony told me he and Hurley could handle it, that you would need more help with a cranky Caspian."

I showed him my soaked dress. "Remus was right."

Sirius chuckled. "You are an amazing mother, you know that?"

I smiled. "I'm just trying to do my best. You really think I'm an amazing mother."

He nodded. "Of course I do. You're bloody perfect. And they love you to pieces. Even Caspian."

I looked at the younger of my two boys who looked like he was going to splash me again. He brought his hand down hard on the water, splashing not just me, but Sirius as well, his nice collared shirt soaking with soapy water.

We both burst out laughing at the two.

I blew some hair out of my face after I had regained my composure. "I think you are an amazing father, by the way. I don't think I've ever told you that, but you are. It's like you already know what you're doing."

He leaned over, kissing my cheek. "I'm just trying to be the exact opposite of my Dad."

I put a hand on his shoulder. "You are nothing like your father. Nothing like him at all."

He gave me a small smile.

I scrunched my nose at him, wiggling my fingers at him playfully. "You wanna know something else?"

He grinned. "Yes."

"I can't help but get all hot and bothered when you're playing with the boys-something about you being a totally bang-tidy father."

He looked at me, all jokes aside. "Please hurry up so I can have you to myself."

I laughed as we raced to finish the boys and have the rest of the night to ourselves.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-six chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

And I just want to explain something really quickly-I don't want anyone to feel like Elaine and Sirius are playing favorites with their kids! They both love Mason and Caspian equally, it's just the boys take to each of them differently. Caspian, being like his father takes to Sirius, and Mason, who seems to have a more laidback personality, takes to Elaine. I will go deeper in to that later down the line!

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Six<p>

July thirty-first, a week after Lily's due date, we still had not welcomed Harry in to the world, in fact, Alice and Frank had also not been able to bring Neville in to the world just yet. It was as if the boys knew that staying inside of their mother's was a better idea than coming out in to the wizarding world during such a time.

Lily and James were a nervous wreck though. Although a bit relieved because the baby hadn't come yet, they were still panicked because they were anticipating Harry now more than ever before since he could literally come any day he wanted.

But nevertheless, at five o'clock in the morning, very early in to the morning of the thirty-first, there was a loud crack in the middle of mine and Sirius's bedroom. I shot up in the bed, the noise sounding throughout me.

Sirius mirrored my action, and standing there in front of the bed was James, a panicked look on his face.

"James, what's wrong? Is it Lily?" I asked quickly, getting out of my bed in an instant.

He was panting. "Lily-in-labor! She-wants-you-in-the-room!" He was pointing at me.

My eyes were wide. "Shit! Okay! We'll be there in a few minutes, tell her to wait!"

He was gone in an instant.

I looked at Sirius. "Get dressed now!"

We both threw on whatever clothes we reached in the closet, which meant a pair of old sweatpants for me and a white t-shirt, funnily enough, Sirius and I almost matched. I pulled all of my hair up in a tight bun and then looked at my husband. "What do we do with the boys?"

Sirius's jaw tensed for a moment. "We'll take them, I guess. Look, why don't you go right now, I'll meet you there, okay? I'll get Hurley and Moony up, we'll get the boys and meet you there."

I nodded, going over to him quickly and kissing him frantically. "I'll see you there,"

I apparated quickly to St. Mungo's, going straight up to the floor where I knew Lily would be. I asked the nurse what room she was in, seven thirty-one, how appropriate, and sprinted down the hall to the room.

I didn't bother knocking on the door, I just swung it open, closing my eyes so I didn't have to see more Lily than necessary.

She let out a loud scream. "Get this baby out of me!"

I bit my lip to hide my laughter. I went over to her side, my eyes looking at my feet the whole way until I reached her. I looked at my best friend and smiled despite the fact she was in some pretty awful pain. Having children was wonderful, giving birth was absolute hell.

She looked at me, her eyes filled with fury. "You didn't tell me it was going to hurt this damn bad!"

I grabbed hold of her hand which she began to squeeze the life out of. "Er, I definitely didn't say it was like a walk through Hogsmeade! I had to push out two, mind you!"

She gave me an admiring glance. "Merlin bless you."

I laughed. "Just push, Lilypop! I want to meet Harry!"

She screamed again, attempting to pop out her son. "Bloody hell!"

James was standing next to her, holding her hand, but he had gone completely pale, his eyes wide.

I made a face. "James, are you alright?"

He shook his head. "I think I'm going to be sick!" He sprinted from the side of Lily's bed and ran to the bathroom.

I rolled my eyes.

She screamed once more, this time the contraction much closer to the last. "My husband is a sodding idiot! Get him in here, now!"

I ran to the bathroom and yanked James out who was hyperventilating at this point. I lifted my hand to his face and gave him a quick slap on the cheek.

He snapped out of it instantly. "Lily!" He ran to her side, holding on to her hand and telling her she was doing a wonderful job.

I went back to where I was before, grabbing her hand. "Come on, Lils. You can do it."

And finally, with a loud scream and a big push on her part, Harry James Potter entered the world with a loud wail, the sign of a healthy baby.

A few hours later, we were all in Lily's room admiring the new little member of our tight-knit group. Mr. and Mrs. Potter, along with Mr. and Mrs. Evans, joined us, fawning over their grandson. I was sitting next to Sirius on a small couch across from Lily's bed, holding on to Mason who had fallen asleep while Sirius held on to Cas.

Mrs. Evans was currently cooing at Harry who was fast asleep. I had to admit, he was quite cute, and he was even born with a full head of jet-black hair, matching his father's to the T.

"Elaine, Sirius?" Lily called quietly from her bed.

Mrs. Potter stepped out of the way so she could look at us.

I smiled at my best friend. "What's up, Lily?"

She gave me a warm smile, James going to her side, holding her hand. "James and I were wondering if you and Sirius would be Harry's godparents?"

I grinned and looked at Sirius who was doing the same. "Of course! Thank you! That's such an honor!"

She had a tear rolling down her cheek.

I frowned. "Please don't cry. I already had to slap your husband today, I don't want to have to slap you."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "You slapped Prongs?"

I nodded. "He almost lost it! You should have seen him. He was as pale as a ghost and he had crazy eyes. It was scary. My slap snapped him out of it though."

Sirius laughed. "Prongs you wimp!"

James shook his head. "You had to witness that twice?"

Sirius chuckled. "Yes. It wasn't so bad, look what we got in return?" He nodded towards Caspian who was fast asleep in his arms.

I smiled, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

James made a face. "Childbirth is still disgusting."

Everyone in the room chuckled.

I rolled my eyes.

After a while longer at the hospital, we decided it was time to go home and to let Lily get some rest and to enjoy her time with Harry and James.

When we arrived back home, Sirius and I fed our boys, changed their pampers, and put them in the living room to play while he and I relaxed and watched them. We lied down on the sofa, my back against Sirius's chest as he played with my hair.

I smiled down at Mason who was playing with his favorite stuffed owl. "I'm glad Lily had Harry today."

"Mmm, me too. I was beginning to think he would never show up. Hey, I forgot to tell you, when I got to the hospital, guess who I ran into?"

I scrunched my nose. "I'm not sure, who?"

"Frank Longbottom. Alice had her baby just before Lily it seems. Ironic, huh? Both of them a week late on their due date, both of them having their sons on the same almost at the same time? It's funny how the world works," he told me.

"That's pretty cool though. I guess Harry will be in Neville's class at Hogwarts."

"We can hold Mas and Cas back so they can start with Harry."

I rolled my eyes. "Um, no."

He chuckled, the movement shaking me a little. "You're right, maybe that's not the best idea. Elaine?"

"Hmm?" I hummed, looking at Caspian who had his little dragon in his hand.

"Can we have another kid?"

I turned around to face him, examining his face. "You really want another one?"

He nodded. "Yes, I do. We promised each other three, remember?"

"I know, I know. I mean, you want to have another so soon?"

He made a face. "So soon? Elaine, Mason and Caspian are already a year old, that puts a full year of difference between them at Hogwarts already."

I bit my lip. "Why do you want another?"

"Why don't you?"

I shook my head. "It's not that I don't, honestly. I'm just curious why you want another one so soon."

He touched my face gently. "I really, really want a daughter."

I smiled, the image of Sirius holding a little girl flooding my mind, him bouncing her on his lap, playing with her, dancing with her. "Then lets have a daughter."

He fought the urge to smile, his lip twitching slightly. "Seriously? You want another?"

"Yes, we promised each other three, remember?"

He grinned. "What happens if we don't get a girl?"

I shrugged. "Than we get another beautiful boy and I will be living in a house full of testosterone."

He smiled. "Sounds like a plan."

"Sounds like a plan."

I went back to just lying down with him, watching our boys and absorbing the comfortable silence. To be honest, having another child with Sirius was the thing I wanted most. I loved him more than anything and if he wanted another kid, than I was more than willing to comply, plus, the idea of Mason and Caspian being the protective older brothers to a little sister warmed my heart.

I hoped that we could have a baby girl.

* * *

><p>About two months later, in early October, Sirius and I were lying down in our room one morning, waiting for the boys to get up before we had to. My head was resting against Sirius's chest as he played with my hair.<p>

"Why haven't I gotten pregnant yet?" I asked, a frown on my face.

Sirius let out a long breath. "I don't know, maybe because we were lucky on the first try. Or maybe because it was beginner's luck."

I scrunched my nose. "You don't think anything is wrong with me, do you?"

He shook his head. "No, you're fine, Lovely. It's only been two months."

I sighed. "I suppose you're right."

"Are James and Lily coming over for breakfast?"

I gave him a knowing look. "Of course."

He chuckled. "I'm gonna head downstairs and make some breakfast then, you can handle the boys?"

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

He rolled his eyes, kissed the top of my head, and then left the room to go downstairs to the kitchen.

I sat up in the bed, and sighed once more. Why wasn't I getting pregnant? Sirius was right, it had only been two months since we had really been trying I suppose, but still. It was so easy the first time, why wasn't it happening now? I just wanted to complete our little family, have one more kid, and do what Sirius and I promised one another.

I went downstairs and then in to the boys' room and saw that they were both sitting up in their cribs waiting for me.

Mason made a little noise, reaching out for me.

I smiled, going over to him and picking him up, balancing him on one hip and doing the same with Caspian. Although both boys were more than able to walk these days, they didn't mind being held every so often.

I walked downstairs and then set the boys down as they both went running in to the kitchen, Caspian colliding with Sirius's leg, hugging him.

"Hey, little guy," Sirius greeted, lifting up Caspian and kissing his youngest son on the top of his head.

Mason went over to his other side, motioning for Sirius to pick him up.

Sirius grinned. "Team Dad and boys versus Mummy? I like it." He lifted Mason up easily, kissing the top of his head as well.

I wiped a fake tear away. "Traitor."

Sirius laughed.

Remus and Zoe soon joined us, followed by Lily and James who apparated just outside the kitchen entrance, baby Harry hanging on to Lily for dear life.

I went over to my godson and picked him up, cuddling him in my arms. "How's my little Harry?"

He gurgled.

I grinned. "He's really cute! Lily he has your exact eyes, it's actually pretty scary. But damn, that is really James's son."

Lily sighed. "I know. At least he got something of mine."

James chuckled, leaning over and kissing Lily's cheek.

Sirius and I set the boys down in their highchairs after I had given Harry over to his Uncle Remus who was more than glad to take him over.

We all ate breakfast, talking of the uncanny resemblance Harry had towards James at only two months, while Mason and Caspian recently started resembling Sirius more after a year. It was cute how Mason and Caspian would look at Harry as if wondering, wow, there is someone else who is around my size.

After breakfast, Sirius, James, and Remus took the three little boys upstairs while the girls and I sat in the living room talking about nothing in particular.

That is, until I brought up that Sirius and I were trying to have another child.

"You want to have another?" Zoe asked curiously.

I nodded. "Yes, but it's not really working out for us, I don't know why I can't get pregnant."

Lily made a face. "Have you had a period in the last month?"

I thought back momentarily. "Yes, well, I'm due this week, I think."

"So how do you know you're not pregnant?"

"Because I don't _feel _like I am. Lily, when I was pregnant with Mason and Caspian, I started having morning sickness almost right away. Wouldn't I have it this time around?"

Lily shrugged. "Not necessarily."

I bit my lip. "So there's a chance that I am pregnant?"

Zoe nodded. "You and Sirius have been trying?"

I made a face. "You have no idea how much we have been trying."

Lily giggled. "Do you want me to do the test? The same one we did at the hospital when you found out you were pregnant with the boys?"

Zoe grinned. "Do it! There's no harm in that!"

I frowned. "Fine, but if I'm not pregnant, I might cry."

Lily pat my shoulder. "Don't worry, I've got a good feeling, okay? Take a couple of deep breaths and then I'll do it." She held on to her wand, balancing it in between her thumb and index finger.

I took a few deep breaths, mentally preparing myself that I might not be pregnant. "Okay, go ahead."

She pointed her wand at my stomach, doing the same incantation I had heard so long ago, and finally, a little puff of pink smoke came out of the tip of her wand"

_"Elaine Prescott: Girl. One month. Due date: June first."_

I held my breath, as if expecting another puff of smoke to appear, but nothing did, which I was more than okay with. I was pregnant. I was having a baby girl.

I couldn't suppress the massive grin that spread across my face as tears started spilling from the corners of my eyes. "I'm p-pregnant!"

Lily nodded enthusiastically, throwing her arms around me. "You're pregnant, Elaine! A girl too! Congratulations!"

Zoe hugged me as well, crushing me against her.

I laughed. "Merlin! I'm pregnant! I have t-to g-go tell Sirius! Come with me, please?"

They both stood, following me outside to where the boys were. I saw Mason and Caspian playing on a pile of grass, their miniature enchanted owls zooming about their heads. Harry was being held by James as he would gently toss him in the air, causing Harry to give a funny little laugh.

Sirius saw me and raised an eyebrow. "Why are you crying? What's wrong?"

I ran over to him, throwing my arms around him, kissing him roughly. "Guess what?"

He has worry lines forming on his forehead. "What? Why are you crying?"

I smiled a big cheesy grin. "Guess who's having a baby girl?"

His mouth hung open before he hugged me tightly, kissing me wherever he could reach. "Really? You're pregnant? How do you know?"

I laughed. "Lily just did the test. Due on the first of June. A girl, Sirius! We're having a girl!"

He laughed, lifting me off the ground and spinning me once or twice. "Oi! Moony, Prongs, guess who's going to be having a girl on the first of June?"

James whistled, handing Harry to Lily before walking over to me and giving me a bone-crushing hug. "Congrats, Elaine!"

I smiled. "Thanks, James!"

Remus was next, giving me a hug that rivaled James's. He ruffled my hair. "A girl, that's so exciting! Someone who can balance out the insane amount of miniature testosterone!"

I laughed. "Finally!" I sat down in between Mason and Caspian on the floor, both of them instantly crawling over to me, each sitting on either of my legs. "You guys are going to be big brothers!"

Sirius chuckled from behind me.

I looked up at my husband. "I've got a name picked already."

He raised an eyebrow. "Really? Just so you know, I would like it to have an E-L at the beginning. You should keep that tradition."

I nodded, still smiling. "It does! How do you like the name Elliana?"

He grinned. "Elliana. I love it! Nice one, Lovely."

I hugged both of my boys. "Mason, Caspian, and Elliana. I think I'm in love."

Everyone laughed.

At that point, nothing else mattered, not the war, not the deaths, nothing. The only thing that mattered was my family, including the extended part that consisted of mine and Sirius's best friends.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-seven chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

One more thing! Some of you have said that I am going to fast in the story and that I might be missing a lot in between chapters. The only reason this story is speeding up is because we are nearing the end of part one and this is just the point the story is at. When we're out of part one, things will slow down, I promise!

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Seven<p>

A month had passed since I had discovered that I was pregnant and I was glad I hadn't gained much wait for being two months along, only three pounds. I suppose that was the difference with having one at a time as opposed to having twins. I was also more than happy to say that I wasn't having any morning sickness like I did with the boys or any strange cravings just yet. Elliana was treating me better than Mason and Caspian had.

Not much had happened in the last month, it was quite quiet actually. The only commotion in our lives was the fact that Sirius and I were adding a fourth floor to our home, we had always had an attic, so expanding it a little wasn't that big of a fuss. We were going to be building two more rooms, and another bathroom, because I certainly didn't want Remus and Zoe to leave, and neither did Sirius, that way, Elliana could have the room next to Mason and Caspian, Remus and Zoe could take the one upstairs, and then there would be a spare in case we ever had any guests. It was coming along very well and the magical contractors were very nice about everything, and quiet since we had put a silencing spells all around the house.

And aside from our renovations, the only other thing continuing on was the war. Which, unfortunately, seemed to be making no headway in stopping. I was beginning to get really worried as to when it would just come to the absolute worse until it ever got better.

One morning, some time in early November, I was woken up by Sirius falling out of the bed with a loud, loud thump.

I crawled over to his side, peering over the bed to see him lying face down on the floor. I snorted. "Are you alright?"

He groaned.

I couldn't help but giggle just the tiniest bit. "Come on, Booger, get up."

He sighed, getting off the floor and climbing back in to the bed, pulling me against him, our noses touching.

"How did you fall out exactly?"

"I think I was dreaming about Quidditch."

I rolled my eyes and kissed him softly, his lips parting instantly.

He sighed against my lips. "How are you feeling today?"

I smiled. "Pretty good. Being pregnant with Elliana is nothing like being pregnant with the boys."

He chuckled. "Little Elli is treating you well then."

I grinned. "Elli? I like it. Darn, and I thought I was the one that had the name situation down pat."

He rolled his eyes. "It isn't a competition."

I rolled over, looking up at our ceiling. "I wonder who she's going to look like."

He mirrored my action. "I think like you. We've got two little me's, it's about time we had a little you."

I laughed lightly. "Fair enough. How are we going to paint her room? The contractors said they'd be done by next month."

He sniffed. "What do you think? The guys and I kind of took charge on Mas and Cas's room."

I shrugged. "I don't want to paint it pink or anything."

He chuckled once more. "That narrows it down."

I licked my lips, thinking it over for a moment longer. "Can we paint her room with the night sky and some owls, maybe? Possibly throw in a Arctic Wolf and a massive dog?"

He grinned. "That's what you want, really? Sure, that's simple enough. Hey, we haven't really spoken about it, but, do you think she's going to get the family powers?"

I sighed. I had been thinking about this a lot lately since I had found out I was having a daughter. I wasn't sure how I was feeling about it. "I don't know. The only rule is that it goes to the first-born daughter, and, well she is the first-born daughter, she's the only daughter. It skips around generations though, but nothing is really set in stone. I suppose we'll know when she's sixteen, or if she gets the family animagus."

"We should teach our kids to become animagi."

I nodded. "I agree, I think it's useful. But, I've been thinking, maybe after the war we should register ourselves, Sirius, so long as the Order agrees."

He frowned. "We'll see. I kind of like them not knowing that fact about me."

"I know what you mean. We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

"Back to the powers thing, though, Elaine, do you think the boys can get any of them?"

I bit my lip. "I was thinking that they could inherit the ones from my family in Spain. I know that my cousin didn't pass them down, and no one else seemed to either in our family, but I actually _have _them, Juan didn't. I'd say there is a chance the boys could get them. What if one gets them and the other doesn't?"

He made a face. "I hope that doesn't happen because there will be quite the war in this house."

I laughed. "I hope that doesn't happen either."

He smiled. "I kind of want them to get the powers though. All three of them. I hope Elli gets the Heron ones and the boys get the Paredes ones."

"Or what if they each get a mixture of both? That would be pretty cool."

"That would be pretty cool. The Prescott Power. Mmm, sounds intimidating."

I chucled. "So scary."

He smirked. "Just like you."

Just as I leaned over to kiss him, I heard a loud wail coming from downstairs. I looked at Sirius, my eyebrow raised. "That's Mason. That's really strange."

Sirius got out of the bed immediately, sprinting downstairs.

I pulled on a pair of shoes before going downstairs and then walked to the boys' room. When I entered, I saw Sirius holding Mason, trying to calm him down. "Is he okay?"

Sirius put his lips to his eldest son's forehead. "I think he has a fever."

"Oh no." I walked over to Mason, putting my lips to his forehead like Sirius had. He was right, he was warm. "Mas," I whispered while frowning. I took him from Sirius's arms, holding him closely against my chest while Sirius picked up Caspian who was peering over the top of his crib, wondering why we were paying so much attention to his brother.

I looked at Sirius worriedly. "What do we do?"

Sirius bit his lip. "Er, I can get James on the two-way mirror and see if Mrs. Potter can help?"

I nodded. "That's a good idea. I'm going to run him a warm bath, see if he can sweat it out, right?"

"Yeah, you should do that."

I grabbed Mason's shower things, and a set of new clothing, and ran in to the bathroom, turning the water on. I undressed him and sat him down in the tub. I looked at my son and frowned. His little eyes were red and puffy from crying, and his skin was flushed from the fever.

My heart broke as tears spilled from my own eyes. The love a mother had for their child was the most irrational love in the entire world. It was like no matter what you did as Mum, it wasn't right unless your child was okay, and now, my son was really ill and I felt terrible.

There was a knock on the bathroom door, and in walked Remus who sat down next to me on the floor as I gently poured water over Mason. He began to cough one of those nasty, throaty coughs that you only get when you're really ill.

"How's he doing?"

I sniffed, rubbing my nose. "He has a fever. And it looks like a stuffed nose as well, plus a really disgusting cough.."

Remus frowned. "Well, Mrs. Potter should be here any minute. Sirius already spoke to James. He's going to be okay, Elaine. It's just a fever."

I sighed. "I know, I know. I just feel awful because he's so little and he doesn't feel well."

Remus pat my shoulder. "It's okay. I'm going to make some breakfast, can he drink tea?"

I shrugged. "Can you please ask Mrs. Potter when she gets here?"

He nodded. "Okay." And he left.

I finished with Mason in the bath and dressed him quickly. His fever seemed to have gone down a little, but it was still breaking my heart to see him not feeling well, plus, I didn't want him to get Caspian sick, even though that was probably inevitable.

Mason coughed again, looking up at my sadly.

I walked downstairs with Mason, and just as my foot hit the bottom step, Mrs. Potter apparated in to the entrance hall.

She gave me a warm smile. "How's he doing, dearie?"

I shrugged. "His fever went down a little I think, but he's got a stuffed nose and he's got a nasty cough too."

"I have a potion that will help the cough, but the fever has to go down naturally, okay? And the potion should help the nose as well."

I nodded. "Okay."

She came forward and handed me the little vial. "Every day, twice a day, twelve hours apart until it's finished." She put a hand to my son's forehead. "He's got a wee bit of fever, but the potion will help. I'll have to go, Mr. Potter is ill as well."

I frowned. "Okay, tell Mr. Potter I said to feel better."

She kissed the top of my head, then Mason's. " I will. Take care, dearie." And with that, she was gone.

I walked in to the living room with Mason and saw that everyone was in the living room. I sat down with Mason, holding him tightly against me as I handed Sirius the vial. "Twice a day, every day, twelve hours apart until it's finished."

Sirius nodded and opened up the little vial which had a tiny little dropper attached to the stopper. "Now?"

"Yeah."

I turned Mason to face him and since my son's mouth was already parted, Sirius gently put the dropper in and Mason sucked on it, apparently the potion tasted better than I would have thought. I sat him up and pat his back as he coughed a little.

"There you go, baby, you're okay," I whispered as he blinked a few times, and squirmed out of my arms, crawling to his father.

I sighed. "I can't believe he's sick."

Sirius hugged him tightly. "Kids get sick, Elaine. It's what they do."

I frowned, looking over at Caspian who was having the time of his life with his little toy dragon and his Uncle Remus. "I don't want Cas to get sick either."

Sirius shrugged. "If he does, we'll get a potion from Mrs. Potter. Lovely, it's okay if the boys catch a cold, it doesn't make you a bad mother."

I sighed, leaning back in to the couch. "Says you," I grumbled.

He rolled his eyes. "Stop beating yourself up about it, please."

I scrunched my nose and just as I was going to reply, a white mist flew in to the room, taking the shape of a very familiar phoenix. "Fuck."

The phoenix settled right in front of Sirius and I, looking directly at us before speaking, "_Large scale attack near London. Report to Sissinghust immediately."_

I looked at Sirius, my heart speeding up momentarily. "Ugh! This could not come at a more inconvenient time."

Sirius was quiet before standing up and handing me Mason. "Stay here."

"What?"

"You heard me, stay here. Mason is sick, you should be here with him. We'll be fine without you, I promise."

I opened my mouth to protest but Remus interrupted me before I could say anything. "Sirius is right, Elaine. You should stay put."

I ground my teeth together. "I can't just not go. Dumbledore will be upset. And I can't just let you go Sirius."

He shook his head. "Stay here. Your first obligation is being a mother and Mason needs you right now. Please, please stay."

"You just want me to stay because it said 'large scale attack.'"

He shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Just stay. Me and Moony will be fine."

I bit my lip and looked at Mason. He was sick and he needed me, that I definitely knew, and then I looked up at Remus, feeling very, very guilty already. "Remus, if anything happens to you, I am going to feel so, so horrible."

Remus shook his head. "I'll be fine, Elaine, I promise."

Sirius reached down and kissed me. "I love you."

I kissed him again. "I love you too, please, please, please be safe, Sirius. I would never forgive myself if I didn't go and something bad happened to you."

He kissed the top of Mason's head. "I'll be fine." He went over to Caspian, lifting him up and tossing him in the air a few times before kissing him and handing him over to Zoe. "Okay, ready, Moony?"

Remus kissed Zoe and told her he loved her. "Ready, Padfoot."

I sat there, holding on to my son as I watched my husband and one of my best friends apparate towards what may have been a very dangerous mission.

I looked at Zoe, guilt written all over my face. "Zoe, I am so, so sorry. I didn't want Remus to go."

She waved a hand at me. "Elaine, you worry too much, you know that?"

I sighed. "Don't you though? It doesn't terrify you that Remus is going on a mission now without you?"

She made a face. "Of course it does, but I don't want to freak him out more by me freaking out, if that makes sense."

I nodded. "It does. So I just freaked Sirius out?"

She chuckled, lifting Caspian on to her lap. "Surprisingly, no. I think Sirius freaks out about you just as much as you freak out about him."

I smiled despite myself. "That's true I suppose." I sighed once more. "So what do we do now?"

"Now we wait."

"That's awful."

"I know."

I looked at Caspian who seemed to be getting restless. "Do you want to help me feed Cas?"

She nodded. "Yeah, of course."

We walked in to the kitchen and set the boys down, trying to get our mind off of whatever our boys were up to.

A few hours passed, three if you wanted to be exact, and we had heard nothing from anyone. There was no sign of Sirius or Remus, and no one in the Order had told us anything. So basically, Zoe and I were sitting around the living room, not really talking, bouncing our legs the entire time.

Mason's cough had thankfully gotten a bit better, at least, it didn't sound as horrible as it did before and Caspian was perfectly content playing with his favorite imitation dragon.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time. "Zoe, it has been three hours, three _bloody _hours! What could be taking so long, honestly?"

Zoe shrugged, an unsure look masking her face. "I'll be honest, Elaine, I really have no fucking clue."

I had never heard Zoe curse until that moment. That probably wasn't a good thing. "What do we do, Zoe?"

She bit her lip. "I'm not sure."

"Do you think we should go to headquarters?"

Just as Zoe went to open her mouth, there was a loud crack in the entrance hall. I got up and zoomed to the hall way that connected everything in my home. Standing there were Sirius and Remus, looking exhausted.

I let out the longest sigh of relief I think I ever had before. I ran to Sirius pulling him in to a bone-crushing hug. "Thank Merlin, you're alright! What took so long?"

He kissed me, leading me to the living room as Zoe greeted Remus. He said hello to the boys, kissing each of the tops of their heads. "It was awful. I have never been around so many corpses before in my life."

I bit my lip.

He sighed. "I mean, they really attacked this place, Elaine. They killed _everyone. _Muggles, wizards, witches, _children. _It was disgusting. And your friend Voldemort showed up again."

My eyes widened. "And you guys got away obviously, what happened?"

"Popped in at the last minute, started dueling Lily and James, but Lily was able to distract him with some smoke charm she learned-he might be the darkest wizard ever to live but he might not be the brightest!-, and we apparated out of there. I was able to get rid of one of them, and Lily sent one straight to the Ministry, James did the same, but Bellatrix, Rodolphus, and Lucius got away again."

I leaned forward, kissing his cheek. "I'm just glad you're alright. Did Dumbledore say anything as to why I wasn't there?"

"I explained to him why you didn't come and he was okay with it, said the same thing I did, the boys are more important," he answered easily.

My eyes narrowed. "That's too simple. What did he say Sirius?"

He sighed. "He did say that...he also said you should have told him though, that I shouldn't have just told you to stay. I think he was surprised that you actually listened to me. I'm surprised you listened to me, actually."

I rolled my eyes. "I occasionally listen to you, you know?"

He shook his head. "Not like this, normally you fight me tooth and nail, but not this time, why?"

I looked down at Mason who was playing with his stuffed owl, and the little imitation ones he had. He giggled when one went flying at his head. "Because I just couldn't fight you on this one. Mason did need me, he was sick, I couldn't just drop him on Remus and Zoe's laps saying good luck with my sick, bogey-filled child."

He chuckled. "Fair enough. He looks better though. Has he had any more fever since I left?"

I shook my head. "No, thankfully. His cough doesn't sound as yucky any more either. He's still stuffed up though."

Sirius nodded, going over to Mason and picking him up, cradling him to his chest as if he was only a few months old.

Mason responded by squeezing Sirius's nose.

I laughed.

Sirius attempted to playfully bite Mason's hand as our oldest son giggled in response.

Caspian crawled from the other end of the room, throwing his arms up at Sirius, begging for his Dad to pick him up.

I grinned. "Jealousy at it's finest. Everyone is vying for your attention, Booger."

He smirked. "What can I say? Everyone wants a piece of this."

I snorted and watched as he picked up Caspian as well, his two boys clinging to his body. It really was quite the sight to see. I was in love with that image, and when Elli joined us, it'd be perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-eight chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Eight<p>

I was unsure how the Christmas holidays arrived so soon, but they did. Incredibly soon if I may say so. I was already about four months along, meaning Elli was kicking up a storm just like her brothers had, and getting hiccups after almost every meal. I had gained about another three pounds, leaving me at six pounds, which wasn't terrible because I could still fit in to most of my clothing since I was showing only a little bit.

To be honest though, I was so excited for the pregnancy to end because there was nothing I wanted more than to hold Elliana. Lily, Zoe, and I had gone a bit overboard in buying her clothing but the idea of having a little girl was so exciting that I just couldn't stand it.

That left Mason and Caspian. They were already a year and a half old and that amazed me. I remembered their pregnancy so well, especially now that I was pregnant once more and it was so different. They were walking like pros, and practically talking, well they were making sounds that sounded like what we were saying. Like Mummy and Daddy, but everything else was a funny little jumble of gurgles and sounds still.

Since we were already at the end of the year, that meant that the magical contractors had finished with the new floor to our home. Remus and Zoe had already moved in to their new room, and we had successfully painted Elli's room in to a beautiful Hogwarts skyline, scattered owls flying about and an Arctic Wolf and a grim-like dog at looking off at the massive castle in the distance. I wasn't sure which room I liked more, Elli's or the boys'.

Harry James Potter had grown tremendously since he was born half a year ago. I couldn't believe how big my godson had gotten! And he was positively adorable. His hair was still the same dark shade like James's and his eyes remained the beautiful shade of green that belonged to Lily. He, although looking more like James, reminded me more of his Mum for some reason, but I couldn't put my finger on it. And, while I thought his personality resembled Lily's, Sirius would argue that he was a mini Prongs in training.

Lily and James were perfectly content in their single family home with one son. I don't think they were planning on having another child any time soon, if anything, I think that they thought Sirius and I were insane for having another to add on to the two we already had. I would have suspected them to want more soon though, James had been an only child and I'm sure he thought it got lonely at times, and Lily, well, Lily had practically grown up an only child as well considering her sister was so bloody foul.

Remus and Zoe were doing well like always. Those two literally had no complaints. I think that since the night they had gotten in to the little tiff after Lily and James had announced their engagement, they had just continued to grow stronger and stronger. Despite the fact that they were the only ones not married in our group and they hadn't had any kids, like I continued to think, we were incredibly young when we decided to get married and have kids, and Remus and Zoe had plenty of time to do whatever it is they wanted.

Obviously, the war had not ended. It was strange though, things had gone relatively quiet on the war front. Sirius, James, Lily, Remus, Zoe, and I had not been called to do a mission in over a month and a half, which must have been some record because that had not happened since we had joined the Order, I think. I didn't doubt that Moody and the Longbottoms were working hard though, they always were. It wasn't that I thought Dumbledore trusted them more or anything, but sometimes I thought he believed they were more available or something. Moody definitely was, as far as I was concerned, it wasn't like he had a wife or anything. And as far as Frank and Alice go, whenever they needed to do something for Dumbledore they could leave little Neville-who happened to be quite the looker!-the would leave him with Frank's mother. When I left on missions, I felt terrible having to leave the boys with Remus and Zoe because they were mine and Sirius's responsibilities, no one elses. I knew my friends didn't mind, but it still irked me just a bit.

And finally, that left my husband and I. Sirius and I were great together, I couldn't deny that. I would often find myself thinking back on the days at Hogwarts when he and I would sneak around the castle trying to find a place to shag without getting caught, or our nights when we would sneak out to run in our animagus form, and would amaze myself with how far we had gotten. We had been married two years, together for four years already. And to add to all of that wonderfulness, we had two beautiful children with a third on the way. If anything, I certainly could not complain about my life, despite the war, I was one lucky girl.

Christmas Eve, Sirius and I had invited the remaining members of the Order along with the Potters and Evans over to the house for dinner and presents. We had also invited Andromeda, her husband, and her daughter. One of my favorite group of guests though, were of course the Weasleys. Molly, who had given birth earlier in the year, was currently pregnant with their seventh child, a girl they planned to name Ginerva. I was extremely excited about that because that meant little Ginny would be in Elli's year at Hogwarts! Caspian and Mason would be in between her twin boys and Harry's year.

I had just finished setting the dinner table when little Fred and George, Molly's twins who were almost three years old, came running in to the kitchen, giggling hysterically together.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you two up to?"

"We hid Mummy's wand!" Fred said excitedly, bouncing up and down.

George giggled next to his brother. "Please don't tell her!"

For a couple of almost three year olds, they were pretty damn smart.

I grinned. "No worries. Run along."

They ran over to me, hugging my legs and then running back in to the living room where everyone was.

Molly, who was about as far as long as I was in her pregnancy, came in to the kitchen, frantically. "Elaine, please let me help!"

I laughed. "I already set the table, Molly. Forget it. If I do remember well, you're expecting a little girl as well."

"As are you, dearie."

I smiled. "True. Can you do me a favor then?"

She nodded enthusiastically, as if I had just given her a precious gift. "Of course!"

"Please tell everyone it's time for dinner."

"That's not much of a task."

I chuckled. "Please, Molly?"

She finally agreed, huffing and puffing her way to the living room where all of mine and Sirius's guests were. Sirius skipped in to the kitchen first, coming over to me and wrapping his arms tightly around me and kissing my neck affectionately.

I giggled. "There are guests if you haven't noticed."

James walked in to the kitchen making gagging noises.

Sirius rolled his eyes. "You just look so delectable here in your v-necked sweater, it's not really leaving much to the imagination, Lovely."

I blushed, heat creeping up my neck. "Save it for later lover boy."

He sighed, sounding completely defeated. "Fine"

I looked around the room, wondering where my kids were. "Where are the boys?"

Sirius stood on his tiptoes even though he was taller than everyone else in the room, except maybe the Dumbledores. "Er, I'm not really sure."

I groaned and went running in to the living room. I breathed a huge sigh of relief when I saw Mason, Caspian, and a few of the Weasleys watching Dora, Andy's daughter, transfigure in to many different farm animals due to the fact she was a metamorphmagus.

Mason and Caspian were giggling hysterically as she turned in to duck.

Sirius looked over my shoulder at them, a small smile playing at his lips. "Alright, I kind of wish I was a metamorphmagus."

I giggled. "Why?"

He rolled his eyes at me as if it were obvious. "So I could morph myself in to any animal I want, duh." He poked my forehead.

I gave him a strange look. "Not enough being an animagus? Metamorphmagi, although useful, can't fully transform like you. Plus, if you changed your hair color every day I'd be really, really, upset."

He chuckled. "You like my hair?"

"We've been married for two and a half years, together for four now, and you didn't know I liked you hair?"

He shook his head.

I reached up, running my hands through his dark, silky hair. "I absolutely love your hair. Always have."

He grinned, reaching towards mine and running his fingers through it like I had with his. "I really like yours too. Never cut it, I love the length."

"I could say the same for you!"

"Perfect!"

I pinched his arse. "Alright, lets round up the miniature troops so we can eat! I am absolutely starved."

He chuckled once more, going over to the boys and picking the both of them up. "Alright kiddies, get your little arses to the kitchen! It's time for dinner you little prats! We're opening presents after."

All the kids squealed with laughter and went running to the kitchen while Dora shouted at her cousin, "Sirius, I'm going to tell Mummy you said a bad word!"

He stomped his foot. "Oh no! Not if I get you first!" He thrust Cas and Mas in to my arms while going running after his little cousin, chasing her in to the kitchen as she squealed happily.

I laughed the whole way to the kitchen, setting the boys down in their highchairs as I watched Andy mock-scold Sirius about saying bad words.

I took my seat next to the boys as Sirius sulked for show all the way to his chair next to mine. "Okay, dig in everyone!"

Instantly, everyone dug in to the food that Lily, Zoe, and I had prepared. I had to admit, I was impressed with how good the food had turned out.

Sirius squeezed my leg. "Good job, Lovely!"

I grinned, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Throughout dinner, we talked about nonsense really, anything that didn't involve the war. We all laughed and asked Molly if Ginny was going to be her final child, and she said that she certainly hoped so. And when Moody got a little pissed, we made him take out his magical eye and drown it in a bottle of butterbeer. Also, on a dare, we asked Aberforth to shave his beard so we could tell him and Dumbledore apart, much to everyone's delight, he cut it off with his dinner knife. Our little party was quite the sight.

After dinner, Sirius ushered everyone out of the kitchen so I could clean up and Lily, Zoe, and I could give everyone dessert, which was a special recipe for pudding that Mrs. Potter had given us along with her amazing hot chocolate.

It took a while to clean the kitchen up, it had just gone through an explosion practically, but when we finished, we set up trays filled with bowls and mugs to levitate over to the living room.

I clapped my hands together once. "We're finished! Finally. Now, lets get some pudding!"

Zoe and Lily laughed as we walked over to the living room.

When I walked in I groaned. Mason and Caspian had poured the bowls of pudding over their faces, similar to what they had done on their birthday. "Boys!"

Everyone was laughing as I walked over to where they were, sitting down on the floor.

"Hey, Elaine!" Moody shouted from the other side of the living room, his liquor having not worn off just yet.

I bit my lip. "Er, yeah?"

"Did you not have strong enough genes?"

I sighed, worried about where this was going. "I don't know what you mean, sir."

He chuckled and then hiccuped. "If you hadn't given birth to 'em, I would have put my galleons down that Black, here, did! Look at those boys!"

The room erupted in to laughter as I rolled my eyes, attempting to clean up the boys a bit with a rag.

"Why do you two like to do this to Mummy?"

Sirius handed me a mug of hot chocolate. "Here, _Mummy, _relax"

I took a sip and smiled, and Mason, who was laughing happily at the sight of me and his father, caused my mug to burst, sending hot chocolate flying everywhere, the mug handle the only thing on my hand.

I squealed, the hot drink missing me purely by chance.

Everyone was staring at Mason.

Despite the situation I smiled. "He did magic!"

Then, suddenly, as Caspian was giggling at what his brother had done, the mug that had been in Sirius's hand burst as well.

My eyes widened. "Cas did magic too! Bloody hell, I was wondering when they were going to start!"

Sirius laughed, picking up Cas as I grabbed Mason who was clapping happily. "Those are my boys!"

I rubbed my nose against Mason's little one. "You are bound to give Mummy a heart attack today, you know that?"

Sirius was busy playing with Caspian, tickling him maniacally.

I got up, handing Mason over to Mrs. Potter. "Let me clean this up." I waved my hand at the broken pieces, sending them flying in to the kitchen and in to the garbage can. "There we go. You can put him down if you like, Mrs. Potter."

She set Mason down easily as he crawled over to where he was before.

I sighed, taking a seat on the arm rest next to Lily who was playing with Harry. I kissed the top of my godson's head. "Okay, how about presents?"

Everyone cheered.

Finally, after around midnight and the boys had fallen asleep up in their room, everyone left, leaving us to a messy house. Sirius, Remus, Zoe, and I cleaned up as quickly as I could, dying to just get to bed.

I couldn't believe how dirty it all was! There were dirty mugs and bowls all over my living room, and something really sticky in the corner of the room that I was worried it would begin to spread on the floor.

"Ugh! What is that?"

Sirius laughed, poking the goop. "That's pretty disgusting. Rock, paper, scissors to see who cleans it?"

I grinned. "Best two out of three?"

He nodded. "Is there any other way."

I smiled. "Okay, on shoot. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

I used a rock and he did paper, his lame hand covering my fist.

He smirked. "One step closer to victory!"

"That is the dumbest win!"

He rolled his eyes. "Okay, round two, possible game point for me! Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

He did paper once more while I did scissors.

I thrust a triumphant fist in the air. "Yes!"

He groaned. "I thought you were going for rock again!"

I winked. "Rookie mistake. Round three. Rock, paper, scissors, shoot!"

I did scissors once more, certain that he thought I would go back to rock, but he did rock instead, causing me to lose.

He did a little shimmy. "Yes! Good luck with that!" He ran off to the kitchen to help Remus out with the mass quantity of garbage we were accumulating.

I frowned, staring at the green substance. "It's just me and you goop, you're going down!"

It took me four spells to figure out how to unstick it from the sodding floor, when finally, on my fourth try, it mushed together, flying towards the sink and going down the pipes.

I felt incredibly successful.

When we were all done, Sirius and I went upstairs to our room, throwing ourselves on to the bed. I crawled over to him, straddling his waist, leaning down and kissing him.

He grinned against my lips, deepening the kiss as much as possible. "Mmm, so you were saving it for tonight as well?"

I rolled my eyes as I unbuttoned his shirt. "Just shut up and shag me."

He flipped us over instantaneously, taking his shirt off in the process, and then pulling my sweater over my head. "Sounds pretty bloody good to me."

He then unhooked my bra, tossing it to the floor, as I unbuttoned his jeans which he kicked off quickly, before pulling off my jeans, and then ripping my underwear.

I groaned. "Must you always do that?"

He chuckled breathlessly, attacking my neck as well. "Yes, if not it just doesn't feel right, does it?"

I laughed. "I suppose not."

He nudged my legs open with his knee before thrusting himself in, causing me to gasp in surprise.

He continued kissing my neck as I reverted in to my typical habit of moaning out Sirius's name. I wasn't sure if it was all the pudding that had gone to my head or the goop I had cleaned up had given me some funny reaction, but never had I ever reacted so much to sex. Maybe it was just really, really good, even though, it was always good in all fairness to my husband.

He was reaching spots that I didn't even know existed. At that point I was so completely hot and bothered, that I couldn't even say anything, the only thing that was coming out of my mouth were the low whimpers from the intense amount of pleasure I was feeling.

Finally, I just couldn't handle it any more, my thrusts were matching his own relatively well despite the fast pace he had set, but now they were erratic and even quicker than before.

I reached my brink just before him, screaming my husband's name as a I lulled in to the most pleasurable existence I had ever known.

He rolled off of me, pulling me in to his side, causing me to rest my head on his strong chest. "Holy-shit."

I gave a breathless laugh. "Bloody-hell."

He grinned, leaning over and kissing my sweaty forehead. "I love you, Elaine."

I kissed his cheek. "I love you too, Sirius."

I shut my eyes, drifting off in to a peaceful, much deserved sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at fifty-nine chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Fifty-Nine<p>

As usual, time continued to fly by in our world. I was now eight months along at the beginning of May, and although I was due on June first, I had a feeling that baby Elli was going to be coming a lot sooner. For some reason, I just thought that she would be an early baby, and, I was constantly having fake contractions, which, although normal, it was still freaking me out beyond belief because she wasn't due yet. I was hoping that if Elli did decide to show up a wee bit early, it was only a couple of weeks before the due date.

I had gained in total, twenty-three pounds, which was nowhere near as bad as what I had gained with Mason and Caspian. This pregnancy was much kinder to me in that I was actually able to sleep during this pregnancy, and no more stupid nightmares from the previous one. My ankles hadn't swollen to gargantuan sizes either, which I was also very thankful for, and I didn't find myself feeling so tired as I often did with the boys.

I had really lucked out this time around.

Mason and Caspian were almost two years old and they were talking up a storm already! They made little demands like, 'juice, now!', or 'Mummy take me to the loo,' or my personal favorite, 'Hungry, hungry, hungry!' Their 'R's' sounded like 'W' though, so, when they said 'hungry', it sounded like 'hungwee.' And they were a tad bit argumentative, saying things like, 'go away' or 'that, mine' or 'Mason mean' or 'Caspian mean!' Although they were completely adorable, they never stopped talking! Uncle Remus was 'Uncy Weemus', Aunt Zoe was 'Auntie Zowie', Aunt Lily was 'Auntie Wiwy', Unce James was 'Uncy Jamie', their cousin Harry was 'Hawee.'

They really were pretty darn cute.

The war had obviously continued, but I had not had any run ins with any Death Eaters lately, which I was more than okay with. Sirius had gone on a few solo missions with James that Dumbledore had asked them to do, and every time he left I was ridiculously terrified that he wouldn't return. Remus had also been going along on the missions as well, leaving Zoe, Lily, and I to sit around my home, twiddling our thumbs waiting for our respective husbands to return to us.

It always broke my heart when Sirius would go on these missions because, Mason and Caspian would tend to ask for Sirius most when he was gone, and although the kids were attached to me because I was their Mum and I did do a lot for them, they really, really loved Sirius. When Sirius would return from a mission, they would both tackle him, attaching themselves to his legs and climbing up in to his arms.

It really was quite the sight to see.

We had luckily not lost any more members of the Order, which was detrimental to us considering we were already low on fighters as it was. I did know that Voldemort was losing followers left and right, though, which was very comforting for us surprisingly. I mean, I suppose the main reason he was losing followers was because our side had been throwing them in to Azkaban left and right. And if I wasn't mistaken, Moody was taking quite the liking to hexing a few off the face of the Earth here and there.

The Order was getting much better at what we were expected to do.

Lily and James continued on in their happy little existence. The two of them, along with Harry who was so damn cute, were the perfect little family, I thought. James and Lily were perpetually happy people, and I think that Harry only added to it. He was just a happy baby, with big cheeks and gorgeous green eyes. Before I used to think that he was more like Lily, but I was so wrong, he was equally like his parents, little spurts of James coming through every so often and the same thing with Lily.

Then there were Remus and Zoe, the perfectly content couple, were just that, perfectly content. Nothing really phased them, and I think that this war and everything going on just continued to make them stronger, crazily enough, but I was happy for them, and as Sirius constantly told me these days, I shouldn't meddle in their relationship.

I had been trying to convince Remus to just ask Zoe to marry him but he was being quite stubborn.

Sirius and I were doing very, very well. My pregnancy and our boys, only continued to bring us closer. I could honestly say that he and I were so comfortable around one another that nothing surprised me about him any more because I literally knew, every single little thing about him. For example, every morning when he would throw his legs off the bed, he would stretch his right arm over his head and then his left. Or the fact that he was obsessed with making sure that the toothpaste was squeezed from the back and not half way or the middle. Or that when he was laughing, the corner of his right eye would crinkle more than his left. Or that he had three laugh lines in his forehead when he was laughing uncontrollably, or only one when he was amused.

I knew my husband more than I knew myself it felt like.

And I certainly wouldn't have it any other way.

One morning on May the eleventh, I woke up to someone whispering 'Mummy.' I opened one eye and saw both Mason and Caspian at the edge of my bed, peeking up at me.

I couldn't help but smile. "What are you two doing up so early?"

Mason spoke first. "No more sleep." It sounded more like, 'no mo sweep.'

Caspian then added, "Yeah! No sleep!"

I laughed. "Okay, climb up and wake up Daddy!"

The climbed their little arses up the bed and then over to Sirius, jumping on top of him.

Sirius let out a loud groan but then started laughing. "Good morning soldiers. Why are you awake?"

They told him the same thing they had mentioned to me.

He chuckled as well. "Can't argue with that. Is Mummy up?"

Mason nodded. "She up first!"

Sirius sat up a little, looking over at me. "Morning, Lovely."

"Hey, Booger."

He winked while taking Caspian in to his arms and squeezing him, proceeding to do the same with Mason. "What do you guys want to do today?"

Caspian put a finger to his chin, pondering the possibilities. "Fly!"

"Fly! Fly! Fly!" Mason shouted in response.

I raised an eyebrow at Sirius.

He grinned. "What do you say, Mummy?"

I sighed, knowing this battle for me was already lost. "Put cushions all over the backyard, Sirius."

He smiled. "They'll be fine."

I waved a hand at him. "They better be."

He leaned over and kissed me.

"Mummy, why do you call Daddy 'Sirius'?" Mason asked, Sirius sounding more like 'Siwius.'

I gave him a small smile, he was always more inquisitive than Cas. "Because that's your Daddy's name. But you and Cas have to call him, Daddy, okay?"

Mason nodded. "Okay, Mummy."

Caspian was laughing because Sirius was tickling him as I had my conversation with Mason.

I got out of bed and looked at my three boys. "Be safe, okay? And Cas, don't knock Mas off of his broom again, he could get hurt. Sirius, be good."

He saluted me. "Aye, aye captain."

I rolled my eyes before going to the bathroom.

I took a quick shower and dried my hair, pulling it back with one of my Mum's clips. I smiled, thinking of Ella and my Dad, wondering what they thought of my life right now, what they thought of Sirius and I, and the boys as well.

If anything, I believed they were proud of me and my family.

I took a peek out the window of my bedroom and looked out at the backyard. I could see Mason and Caspian zooming around Sirius, doing laps around him, as Sirius clapped happily, cheering the both of them on.

I laughed at the sight.

I walked downstairs and when I hit the last step, I jumped back a little because Lily and baby Harry apparated in to my entrance hall at that precise moment. The sound of the apparition making my heart race.

"Bloody hell, Lily," I grumbled, putting a hand to my heart.

She laughed. "Sorry! How are you feeling? Nothing yet? It's still early I suppose. I just want to meet her!"

As soon as those words left her mouth, my sodding water broke, soaking my favorite pair of sweat pants.

"Lily, you sodding jinx! My water just broke!"

Her jaw fell open. "You're lying!"

I motioned to my wet pants. "Oh you're so right! I must have forgotten that I tend to piss my pants every single day!"

She squeaked. "Holy hell! Okay, okay! Any contractions? Nah, they wouldn't come that soon."

I gripped my stomach in pain as a cramp, rivaling the ones that hit me during Mason and Caspian's pregnancy. I was going to murder my best friend. "LILIAN POTTER! IF YOU SAY ONE MORE DAMN THING I'M GOING TO HAVE THIS BABY IN THE MIDDLE OF THIS FLOOR! GO GET MY HUSBAND!"

She bit her lip, trying to hide her giggle. "Okay, calm down, breathe. Where's Sirius?"

I pointed towards the backyard, gasping as another cramp hit me. "Bloody fucking hell. Calm down, Elli!"

Lily set Harry down on the floor. "Stay with Auntie Elaine, I'll be right back! I'm gonna go get Uncle Sirius!" She ran past me, sprinting outside and I could hear her shouting at my husband from the entrance of the backyard.

Harry looked at me and pointed to my belly.

I laughed, a little breathlessly might I add as a cramp shot throughout me. "The baby is coming!"

He made a funny little noise, but it sounded like he was trying to say 'baby.'

Sirius came running in to the hallway, both boys balancing on his hips. "Shit! She's coming now?"

I nodded. "Yes! Leave the boys with Remus, Zoe, and Lily. Everyone can come meet Elli after, please." I looked over at Lily. "Tell James and Mr. and Mrs. Potter, please!"

She smiled, nodding as well. "Of course! Okay, go before you have a baby in the middle of the hallway, please!"

Sirius grabbed hold of my hand, kissing me quickly as we apparated to St. Mungo's.

I arrived there a little unsteadily, wobbling on my feet a bit, another cramp hitting me. "Merlin, she's a tough one!"

Sirius gave a nervous chuckle as he ran to the front desk.

Before I knew it, I was being rushed by the mediwizards to a room where we would seen get to meet Elliana for the first time.

After only an hour and a half of labor, and a very quick delivery, Elliana Marie Black joined us in the real world. She was adorable even though she was still wrinkly from spending almost nine months as a sea creature.

She was currently in Sirius's arms, fast asleep after just having had a diaper change and a bottle of milk.

I looked over at her and smiled. "She's pretty cute for looking like a raisin."

Sirius frowned. "She doesn't look like a raisin."

I laughed. "I was only saying that because she's still wrinkly. Sheesh."

He lifted a finger and touched her little cheek. It was safe to say, that after only being in the world for a few short hours, she already had her Daddy wrapped tightly around her little finger. "Do you ever find it strange that you could love someone so much? Someone that you just met?"

I shrugged, never having really thought about it like that. "No. Maybe before having kids, but not now. It's strange how much you can love a human being so entirely."

He nodded in agreement. "How did I get so lucky?"

I rolled my eyes. "You? How did _I _get so lucky? I landed the bloody jackpot when I got you, Sirius."

He made a face. "You're ridiculous. When you told me you liked me I thought I was going to explode."

I laughed. "It's funny, but I remember that night so perfectly."

He grinned. "Me too."

"I wonder if that old couple from _The Three Broomsticks_ are still together?"

He chuckled. "We did them right by getting them to snog! Would have taken them ages to admit they had feelings for one another."

I raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Like the same amount of time it would have taken us?"

He shrugged. "Maybe. I don't know how I pucked up the courage to kiss you that night, but I am so bloody glad I did."

I smiled. "Me too. Can you imagine your life differently? Like, without me, Mas and Cas, and Elli?"

He shook his head. "No, I honestly can't. And I really don't want to. My life could not have gone in a better way."

I grinned once more. "Damn, I love you."

He chuckled. "I love you, too."

A few moments later, after our familial moment, there was a knock on our door and James poked his head in to the room.

I laughed. "Come in, everyone."

There was a rush of people in to our room, our entire makeshift family joining us. Lily, James, Harry, Remus, Zoe, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and of course, my little men, Mason and Caspian.

My two boys ran over to their father, looking at Elli curiously.

Mason spoke first. "She's our little sister?"

Sirius nodded. "Her name is Elliana, but you and Cas can call her Elli."

Cas giggled. "Elli. I like it."

I smiled.

Lily handed Harry over to James. "Okay, I want to hold her!" She walked over to Sirius and stuck out her arms to take her but Sirius pretended to bite her.

I made a face at him. "Hand the baby over, Sirius."

He frowned. "Ugh, fine."

Lily stuck her tongue out at him and took Elli from his arms, cradling the newborn to her chest. "Oh, she's so precious! She looks just like you, Elaine!"

I snorted. "Lily, she looks like a prune. How can you even tell?"

James laughed. "She's a newborn, of course she looks like a prune, but she does kind of look like you, Elaine."

I laughed. "So, what you're saying is, I look like a prune?"

Sirius chuckled from his seat next to my bed. "Elaine is in a joking mood after just giving birth, please, humor her."

I smiled as he leaned over to kiss me.

Mason and Caspian walked over to Sirius's side, asking him if he could sit him and his brother on the bed.

I nodded. "Yeah, bring them up."

Sirius lifted Mason first, then Caspian, putting them on either side of me. "Be careful boys, Mummy is fragile right now."

I hugged my boys closer to me. "Don't listen to Daddy, he's just a worry wart, Mummy is absolutely fine."

Mason looked at Sirius. "Silly, Daddy."

Cas agreed. "Daddy is too silly."

Everyone laughed, including Sirius who began to tickle them mercilessly. Their peals of laughter could probably be heard on the first floor.

I laughed, wiping a tear away from my eye. "Okay, okay. Please stop. They're going to wet themselves."

Sirius chuckled. "Fine."

The boys caught up in their breathing as Lily was passed around from person to person.

I loved my family.

The next day, bright and early, I woke up feeling wonderful and looked over at Elli who was asleep in her little glass crib. I was impressed with how well she slept for a newborn. I looked over at Sirius on the couch who had his blanket over his face.

I grabbed a coin off the table next to me and tossed it at him.

His blanket flew off, looking at me with an annoyed look on his face. "Good morning to you too."

I laughed. "Please go get the Healer! I want to leave!"

He chuckled, coming over to me and giving me a chaste kiss before skipping out of the room. A few minutes later, the same Healer that had checked over me after having Mason and Caspian. She gave us the same warning about sex like we had gotten last time, and I promised her that Sirius and I would do nothing for another month.

We then apparated back home, little Elli snuggled up in my arms when we landed in the entrance of our home.

I took her upstairs immediately, changing her before putting her to sleep in her crib. I kissed the top of her head before putting her down and then scurried downstairs to see the boys and our friends.

I sat down next to Sirius, plopping down on the couch while Mason and Caspian walked over to us, climbing on to our laps.

Lily smiled at me. "So, plans for any more kids?"

I looked at Sirius and the two of us burst out laughing.

Remus, Zoe, and James laughed as well.

Sirius put an arm around me. "Can I answer this one?"

I nodded, smiling. "Go right ahead."

Sirius grinned. "Elaine and I promised each other three kids when we started talking about them, and now that we have three, we are officially closed for business, right, Lovely?"

I nodded, leaning over to kiss his cheek. "Spot on, Booger." Three kids were perfect.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at sixty chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty<p>

A little more than two months had passed since I had given birth to Elli, and I was amazed at how much she had grown in such little time. She was the most precious thing I had ever seen. Her hair was light in color, resembling mine for right now, but she had Sirius's gray eyes and his color skin, where as Mas and Cas had fairer skin like mine. Her temperament was somewhere between mine and Sirius's, bordering calm but crying for attention frequently. Attention which her father gave to her like nothing I had ever seen. Sirius was _obsessed _with Elli, he never put her down. If she cried, she was in his arms in an instant, if someone else was holding her, he gave them a time limit, and if I was holding her, that just wasn't acceptable just like Cas used to think, she wanted her Daddy all the sodding time.

No big deal, I had only given her life.

Also, I had named Lily and Remus the godparents of Elliana just to change things up a bit.

Mason and Caspian were adjusting pretty well to Elli. I had been warned that there was a chance that they would get jealous that a lot of mine and Sirius's attention would be on Elli, but they really loved Elli. They wanted to help with her, help bathe her, help feed her, help change her, everything, which was actually very, very endearing. I was happy that they weren't jealous of her though, that probably would have broken my heart.

Harry, who was almost a year old, really liked Elli as well. He was walking already, so he followed whoever was holding Elli around everywhere, always wanting to pet her head or something, it really was quite cute.

I think the fact that Harry liked Elli so much, sort of ignited a fire under Lily because she was always talking about having another baby to Zoe and I, but, by the sound of it, James didn't want to have another child just yet. He was holding out for the war to end like everyone else, I think, which was certainly a long shot.

Remus and Zoe were continuing to do just fine, happy as always in their relationship. I had not meddled as I had promised Sirius, but I had asked Zoe countless times how she felt about the whole situation, every time she gave me the same answer: she and Remus were going to get married when Remus was ready, so long as she had him by her side, she was alright with everything.

I grumbled when I got that response.

I just wanted her and Remus to be as happy as Sirius and I, and Lily and James were.

The Order was continuing to do quite well for themselves, catching and imprisoning Death Eaters left and right, something that I hoped wouldn't change. I couldn't remember the last time I had been called to do something though, and I wasn't really complaining, but I was feeling pretty useless nowadays.

Sirius had told me that I should find a hobby.

What could I possible do though? Bottle Flobberworm mucus?

No, thank you.

The war had obviously continued but it was staying at the same pace, which I was not sure if I should be frightened about that fact or not. I was just over it, more so than I had ever been before.

Life had actually been rather boring, which I certainly didn't mind. Actually, boring was the one thing that I wanted for my life to be honest.

The morning of July twenty-third, my two year wedding anniversary, I was woken up by my children jumping up and down on mine and Sirius's bed.

I groaned when one of them landed on me.

Sirius chuckled. "I told Caspian to tackle you. Good morning, Lovely! Happy Anniversary!"

I sat up, looking at Caspian who tried to hide under our blankets. I laughed lightly. "Happy Anniversary, Booger!"

We had decided not to exchange gifts this year, just to enjoy each others company for the day, meaning, the children would be staying with their Aunts and Uncles.

I crawled over to him and kissed him. "When do today's activities begin?"

He grinned. "Right now. Meet you in the shower? I'll take the boys down to breakfast. Lily is currently feeding Elli."

I smiled and then kissed Mason and Caspian on top of both of their heads before running to the shower. I stripped off my pajamas and then got in, switching the water on to scalding. I don't know why but I just couldn't take a shower without the water practically burning my skin off. I shaved my legs really quickly before Sirius came in, grateful that he had given me a few minutes.

He joined me moments after I had finished, kissing me as he got him and pressing me against the cold wall of the shower. The temperature of the wall, along with the temperature of the water shot a current throughout my body.

He kissed me hungrily, taking absolutely no prisoners. Right now was about pure and utter passion, quick and satisfying release.

He lifted me up against the wall, my legs wrapping around him tightly.

His lips were at my ear. "Just so you know, I'm going to go really hard today. We've barely had any alone time these days."

I almost moaned at the sound of his voice. "Sounds bloody perfect."

He grinned against my lips as he took the plunge, one hard, almost painful thrust. I loved when Sirius handled me like this, like I wasn't fragile or breakable, it was like he wanted me in a different way as well, it made me feel really, really good.

Of course when he was gentle that was wonderful as well, that just proved how much he loved me, how important I was to him, all of that sappy stuff.

I couldn't lie though, a good shag, just a shag, was wonderful every now and again.

Who didn't like it a bit rough?

Sirius and I sure as hell did.

Every single thrust sent me slamming in to the wall, the sound of my body hitting it causing me to want to laugh, but the intense pleasure that I was feeling would not allow it. Noises were coming from my mouth that I had never heard before.

"Bloody-hell," I gasped as he thrust in to me once more, his pace quickening.

He gave a breathless chuckle. "Ugh! This-is-the-greatest-way-to-start-our-mornings!"

I screamed. "We-should-go-back-to-making-this-a-habit!"

His hips hit me once more, making my mind go blank.

I was left speechless at his point.

He put his lips to my ear, his breath caught in his throat. "Finish, Lovely."

Apparently that was all the permission I needed. I released harder than I ever have before, my entire body shuddering, my toes curling, my head lulling back against the wall as he kissed my neck and finished soon after.

He continued kissing my neck, lightly nipping it as our breathing relaxed.

Finally, when I could finally breathe properly and my legs didn't feel like jelly, we took a long, lazy shower, washing one another up.

When that was said and done, we got dressed, I in simple leggings and a t-shirt because he and I were just going to be going to the estate in Spain to spend the day, and he in jeans and a t-shirt as well. The clothing wasn't going to stay on once we were there anyways.

We walked downstairs hand-in-hand, and then walked in to the kitchen where everyone was. They were all chowing down on breakfast, something I was sure that either Remus or Lily had cooked up.

I sat down, Sirius next to me as he took Elli from Lily, making funny faces at her.

"So what are the lovebirds plans for today?" Lily asked while serving Sirius and I some breakfast.

I looked at Sirius expectantly.

He smirked. "We're going to the estate in Spain, to you know..."

I blushed.

"Mummy, what is 'you know?'" Mason asked curiously.

My eyes widened and then I smacked Sirius hard on the arm.

"Ow!"

I looked at Mason, a sweet smile placed on my lips. "'You know' is a-er-game Mummy and Daddy play."

Caspian looked interested. "How do you play?"

James was stifling a laugh.

Remus snorted in to his pumpkin juice.

Sirius was laughing next to me.

Zoe chewed on her food cautiously.

Lily looked horrified.

"Er, it's a lot like Quidditch, Cas-"

James cut me off. "Yeah buddy, Daddy has to put something through Mummy's hoop!"

Sirius howled with laughter next to me as I turned a bright shade of red. Oh bloody hell, my poor, poor children.

James was laughing uncontrollably, holding on to Lily for support, even she was giggling.

Remus and Zoe were laughing as well.

I glared at James, grinding my teeth together. "You want to know something else boys? Uncy James is very, very bad at 'you know,' he always misses Auntie Lily's hoop."

Sirius couldn't hold it in any longer. He handed Elli over to me so he could laugh properly, clutching his stomach in pain from laughing so hard.

James blushed the color of Lily's hair.

I smiled triumphantly and went on to eat my breakfast.

After breakfast, Sirius and I decided it was time to go to the estate for our one day off of the year. We were standing at the entrance hall, completely prepared to leave, when a silvery mist flew in to the room.

Dumbledore's fucking phoenix.

_"Meet at Sissinghurst now. We need all hands on this one."_

I groaned, not only were Sirius and I going to be celebrating our anniversary with the bloody Death Eaters, it sounded really, really serious as well.

Sirius sighed. "Let me get Andromeda here to watch the kids. Oi, Prongs, tell your parents to come as well. We can't leave Andy with four kids, three which walk, one who spits up half the time, including her little runt."

James nodded, going with Sirius to use their two-way mirrors.

I stood in the hallway, now holding on to Mason who was looking at me curiously. "It's going to be fine. You're going to stay with Andy and Grandma and Grandpa." They had taken to calling Mr. and Mrs. Potter Grandma and Grandpa because they were the closest things they had to them. Mr and Mrs. Evans were Nana and Papa.

Five minutes later, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, along with Andy and Dora joined our full house, each of them taking one of the kids.

I kissed Mason, Caspian, and Elli goodbye, promising them that Mummy and Daddy would be back soon.

Every time I had to leave them it killed me.

I grabbed on to Sirius's hand, squeezing it tightly as we apparated to my former childhood home.

Dumbledore, along with Moody and the Longbottoms, were already there, waiting for the six of us to arrive. Everyone was sitting around in the living room around Dumbledore who was pacing like usual.

Our former headmaster nodded at us, his way of telling us to sit down.

We all did so.

Dumbledore sighed, tugging on the end of his beard, a habit that I was pretty sure he had developed due to the war. "My friends, today is imperative that we succeed. The Dark Lord is in search of something once more, but I need all of you to distract him, to make him forget why he was there, to make him leave before he succeeds in finding what he is looking for."

"What is he looking for, sir?" Frank asked, his voice low.

Dumbledore shook his head. "Something I cannot divulge to you because I am unsure whether or not that is truly what he is looking for."

I let out a breath.

"I need all of you to go, he won't be able to focus too much with the nine of you, plus, I'm pretty certain that Elaine will be distraction enough."

I shrunk in my seat.

Sirius groaned.

Here we go.

"Sir, if Elaine is going to be a distraction, she shouldn't go. We all know he bloody wants her."

Dumbledore sighed. "Sirius, Elaine does very well in these missions, does what she should and how she should. Yes, unfortunately she tends to come home a little scarred, but you and I both know that she is useful, very useful."

I kissed the back of Sirius's hand. "It'll be fine. I'll be fine. Can we go now, sir?"

Dumbledore nodded and then quickly told us where to apparate to. "Be safe. You nine are our best shot at success."

Sirius held on to my hand tightly, and before I knew it, the familiar sensation of being shoved through a little tube encompassed me, unceremoniously dumping me on to the hard floor with my husband.

We were in a small village, somewhere I definitely did not recognize. It was quiet all around us, the only sounds in the village were the sounds of our apparition.

I looked around uneasily, the hair on my arms standing up, even though it was day time, it felt like night, the eerie silence, the despair of it all.

We began to walk down the streets of the village where we stumbled over to a house that looked like it had been blown up.

A blood-curdling cackle sounded through the crisp, warm Summer air. "Oh! If it isn't my favorite cousin and his blood-traitor wife!" Bellatrix exclaimed, false excitement masking her evil tone.

I scowled. "And if it isn't my favorite in-law? How are you feeling Bellatrix? My, your face looks really-oh wait, you were always that ugly."

Sirius snickered beside me.

Then, coming from the house was Lucius and Rodolphus, my other favorites.

"Yes! It's officially a party," I said cheerily.

Moody was now standing next to me. "I may find you funny, but your tongue is going to get in trouble one day."

I waved a hand at him.

Lucius looked around at the nine of us, his eyebrows going up before smiling. "My, my, my. It does look like the Order has been holding out on us, hasn't it?"

Rodolphus laughed. "It does seem so, Lucius. What say you, Bella? Surprised there are so many still left in the Order?"

She gave her usual cackling laugh. "They have been holding out on us. My Lord?"

As soon as the words escaped her lips, Voldemort, in his usual black outfit, came walking out of the house, a slick smile on his face.

His eyes zoned in on mine. "Elaine, what a pleasure it is to see you. I was beginning to think I wouldn't be seeing you. You've been left out of recent attacks, why is that?"

My jaw clenched. "None of your damn business."

Bellatrix laughed once more. "My Lord, she and her husband just recently had a child, so my aunt tells me."

Voldemort's eyes never left mine. "How lovely. Girl or boy?"

My nostrils flared, my temper wasn't going to last very long. "None of your damn business, really, I have to repeat myself? The darkest wizard to ever walk the Earth has hearing problems? I'm disappointed Voldy."

Voldemort laughed. "You're nothing like your mother, you know that? She would never talk that way to her superior?"

I took a step forward. "I certainly hope you don't mean yourself. NOW!"

Jets of light from pointed wands started flying everywhere as I put my shield over Sirius and I.

He looked at me as he was shooting spells at Lucius. "What are you doing!"

"Fight side-to-side and I can keep it up for both of us, don't break the connection!"

I shot a disarming jinx at Voldemort but he deflected it easily. It was hard to keep pace with him, he was very quick. No matter how many times I would send a jinx or a curse his way, he would deflect it. I could feel my shield wearing down, taking to many hits that it was actually beginning to hurt keeping it up.

I screamed, thrusting the shield back out.

As I did that, James shot a spell at Voldemort, he and Lily now engaging in a duel.

I looked at Sirius, sending him a thought. _I'm going to get his bloody package, whatever the hell he was looking for. Don't freak out. I can do it with my shield on, but I need you to protect yourself, got it?_

He nodded once, going back to fighting Lucius.

I ground my teeth together and flew at Voldemort, unfortunately he disapparated at that precise moment, but, as he did so, a small, wrapped up package fell from his robes.

Rodolphus saw it at the same time as I did and lunged for it. He hit me with some curse, hitting me in the thigh but I paid no attention to it.

I sent him a binding curse, there was no way I wasn't getting this sodding package. I reached for it, grabbing it and stuffing it in to my pocket, I then ran over to Rodolphus, putting a hand over his face, so badly wanting to kill him.

Bellatrix saw that I had her husband and watched as Lucius fled the scene immediately.

Everyone had stopped fighting.

"Elaine," Sirius whispered.

My eyes were wide as I watched Bellatrix escape.

"Elaine, you're bleeding," Sirius said, his voice low.

Moody walked over to Rodolphus. "I've got him, get her to headquarters. Elaine?"

I looked at him, breathing hard, the pain in my thigh where the gash was starting to sting. "Yes, sir?"

He nodded. "Bloody damn good job."

Sirius held on to me, apparating us back to Sissinghurst. I stumbled in to the living room, clutching my thigh.

"Ow, that really fucking hurts."

Dumbledore looked surprised that we were back so soon. "What happened? Oh, dear! Elaine, that's really deep. Sirius get her on the couch."

Sirius lifted me on to the couch, lying me down. He pulled out his wand, hexing my leggings so that he could tear them off from the start of the cut. I must have looked wonderful with just one legging on.

Dumbledore walked over to us, examining the cut as the others started to arrive.

Lily ran over to us, waving her wand over me to check on me. "It's just a cut. No poison or anything, maybe some remnants of a sleeping draft. What a strange spell. I can heal it."

She waved her wand over me once more, the blood that spilled all over me seemed to go back in to my body, the wound sewing itself shut.

I let out a long breath. "Thanks, Lil."

She swallowed hard, going over to James who was hugging her tightly.

Dumbledore looked around. "Where's Moody?"

Sirius answered, not looking away from me. "He took Rodolphus to the Ministry. Elaine hexed him, knocked him out cold, I'd say."

Dumbledore looked at me, clearly impressed. "Well done, Elaine. And the package? There was no way you could retrieve it, could you?"

I groaned, lifting my hand and digging in to my pocket and showing it to Dumbledore. "Here you go. What is it, Professor?"

He was still staring at me. "Very, very well done, Elaine. You may have just made it a little easier to stop the Dark Lord."

I nodded. "That's wonderful, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now."

Lily nodded. "That's because of the spell, but it's very faint. She probably needs the sleep anyways."

Sirius leaned down and kissed my forehead. "Sleep, Lovely, you did an amazing job. I love you."

I smiled, beginning to doze off. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Also, **CatAnne78 (Catherine), **has a wonderful James S. Potter/OC story called **Since Forever, **that everyone is bound to love! It's very well written and has a wonderful story line, so please, check it out! I love love love the story and where it's headed! I can't expalin how much I adore Lily Luna Potter, either! It's a wonderful next generation fic! I gush with love every time I read it lol! Plus, her OC and James S. Potter are just too, too cute! Check it out, I know you want to! :D

Another wonderful fic that everyone should go have a look at-it's also Sirius/OC-is called **The Healer **by **miZaru667**! The entire story line is incredible! The world she's created is fantastic! Her OC Jaycee is kick ass and well, Sirius is just great! Plus, Remus is totally wonderful! I'm totally obsessed haha! It is 25 chapters of sheer brilliancy, complete gold! Everyone has got to give it a read! If you love the Marauders and the wonderful Sirius Black, than you're bound to love her story!

**Girl-With-No-Name x **has also got some really great stories! Go to her profile and give them a read! They're hilarious! **A Hogwarts Love Story **is a fic with Lily and James and it's wonderful! And her fic **Love Story For Remus Lupin **is also really great! I'm a sucker for Marauder stories and she's got some great ones! Give one of them a read!

Thank you again everyone for everything!

-Yani :)


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at sixty-one chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-One<p>

About a month later, just at the end of August, I was lying about in the living room with Elli in my arms as Sirius played with the boys in the backyard. Elli was asleep, the only way that she would stay with me, while I was reading the _Daily Prophet _trying to see what they were saying about the war at hand.

Nothing, of course. They were always trying to back out of it, saying things were going to get better and that it wasn't really as bad as it seemed.

That was a pile of Hippogriff shit.

I sighed, getting frustrated and tossing the paper aside.

The house was quiet right now in the late, late afternoon, Zoe and Remus had gone out, spending some alone time together in Hogsmeade, I think. Lily and James were at home with Harry, trying to teach him how to fly since Sirius and I had given him a broom that matched Mason's and Caspian's for Harry's birthday.

A taste of their own medicine.

Lily wanted to bite my head off.

Shouldn't have jinxed me in to labor, I told her, or bought my babies' brooms.

James was overjoyed though, that didn't really surprise anyone.

I looked down at Elli who was still fast asleep and smiled. She really was pretty cute, such a shame that she was obsessed with Sirius and refused to let me hold her when she was awake.

While I was looking down at my daughter, I heard the sound of the back door opening and then slamming shut. Mason came running in to the living room looking for me. He looked very, very upset.

I frowned. "What's wrong Mas?"

He had little worry lines in his forehead that matched Sirius's. "Mummy! Caspian pushed me off my broom and Daddy laughed!"

I bit my lip so that I didn't laugh because his voice was in a 'matter-of-fact' tone, very business like. "That's absolutely horrible. Did you yell at Daddy?"

He nodded once. "Yes, I did, and then he laughed again!"

I gasped. "No!"

He stomped his foot. "Yes!"

"Do you want Mummy to yell at Daddy?"

He smiled, showing his teeny tiny teeth. "Yes, please! I'll go get him!"

He ran out of the living room, then through the back door.

A few minutes later the door opened, Mason sprinting in to the living room and sitting on the sofa by my feet.

Sirius walked in, Caspian clinging on to his back like a little animal before Sirius set him down as he ran and climbed up on to the sofa across from me.

Sirius had an easy grin on his face. "How may I be of service, m'lady?"

I bit my lip, my husband was so cute. "Daddy, is it true that Mas was pushed off of his broom by Cas and then you proceeded to laugh?"

Sirius snorted, attempting to stifle his laugh. "Why yes, yes I did."

I coughed to cover my laugh. I really just couldn't take this seriously. "Why did you laugh, Daddy?"

Sirius folded his arms over his chest. "Because he landed straight on his arse. Had you seen it, I'm sure you would have laughed."

I looked at Mason who was staring at his father, his arms folded over his chest just like Sirius. "Well, Daddy, I think you owe Mason quite the apology."

Sirius stomped his foot. "But Mummy, do I have to?"

A giggle escaped my lips. "Yes, I think that would be best."

Sirius made a big show of sighing and rolling his eyes as Cas laughed from his seat, even Mason was unable to suppress his laughter, his father's charm working on him. He walked over to Mason and got down on his knees, clasping his large hands together. "Mason, buddy, my first-born, will you please, please forgive me?"

Mason put a little finger to his chin.

Sirius put a hand to his forehead. "Oh woe is me! Please, sir Mason, please forgive me, how will I ever survive without your forgiveness?"

Mason giggled. "Okay Daddy, I forgive you."

Sirius winked at me while crawling over to Mason and hugging him. "I love you, buddy."

Mason hugged Sirius tightly. "I love you too, Daddy."

I smiled at the two of them.

Elli began to stir in my arms, so Sirius stood up, took Elli in to his arms, and she immediately fell back asleep.

I glared at him. "It is so not fair that she likes you!"

He chuckled. "What do you mean it isn't fair that she likes me?"

I furrowed my brow. "She doesn't like me!"

He rolled his eyes. "Of course she likes you, Elaine! You're her mother!"

"I know that! But she likes you more!"

He was still laughing. "You're so ridiculous."

"She's a daddy's girl," I muttered underneath my breath.

"I'm sorry, what was that?"

"Nothing."

He walked over to me and sat down on my chest.

I gasped. "Can't-breathe!"

He sighed. "Are you done being so silly? She's your daughter and she loves you. She just likes to be held by me is all. If you haven't noticed, you're the only one that can feed her without her spitting the bottle up or putting up quite the fight. And you're the only one that can change her pamper without her foot going in whatever came out of her arse. And you're also the only one who can dress her without her throwing a fit or smacking you. She's feisty for a three month old." He got off of me.

I bit my lip, attempting to hide my smile. "But she cries when I hold her."

"Because she wants her Daddy! But there are definitely times when she _needs _her Mummy," he explained calmly.

I smiled, big and wide. "Thank you, Booger. I needed that."

He went and sat down in the arm chair next to Caspian's couch. "You're welcome, Lovely."

"Mummy?" Mason asked, climbing over to me and lying down next to me. "Why do you call Daddy 'Booger'? Sirius is his name, but not 'Booger' right? That sounds a lot like bogey."

I laughed as did Sirius. Mason really was quite bright. "I call your Daddy, 'Booger' because I just started calling him that one day. And he calls me 'Lovely', have you heard him say that one?"

Mason nodded. "Yeah! That's right."

I looked at Caspian and raised an eyebrow at him as he was leaning over the armrest of the chair, looking at his baby sister. "You like Elli, Cas?"

Caspian looked over at me and then smiled, showing his kiddie teeth. "Yeah, she's pretty cute. She looks like you, Mummy."

I grinned and then looked at Sirius, sticking my tongue out at him. "Winner!"

He laughed. "I didn't know it was a competition...I suppose I win though because the boys look like me."

I scowled. "Lame."

"Cry-baby."

"Troll."

"Hippogriff."

"Giant Squid!"

He gasped. "You take that back!"

I laughed and shook my head. "Never."

He frowned and gave me his best puppy-dog eyes. "You're not very nice."

I rolled my eyes. "Fine. You're not the Giant Squid. Just a teeny little calamari."

He growled. "If I wasn't holding my daughter and my sons weren't in the room, I'd attack you, you know that?"

I wiggled my fingers at him. "Don't threaten me."

He shrunk in his seat. "No fair."

I laughed as the sound of an apparition sounded through the house.

Remus and Zoe walked in to the living room, holding a few packages in their hands.

I groaned. "I really hope those aren't for my children. I think they're spoiled enough as it is."

Another 'crack' sounded in the house, leading James, Lily, and Harry in to the living room as well.

I raised an eyebrow. "Did we have plans today? I'm in sweats and a t-shirt, I'm sure I would have prepared a bit more."

Sirius chuckled.

Lily rolled her eyes, setting Harry down on the floor as he ran over to me, hugging my arm. "We're so boring these days! We're going to have a wonderful dinner, gorge ourselves on wonderful food, and drink firewhiskey till our throats go raw. This stupid war is giving me gray hair. Gray hair!"

My eyes widened at Lily's words. "Merlin, Lilian."

James laughed putting an arm around her. "That's my wife!"

Sirius was looking at her strangely. "Perfect, ickle Lily wants to drink tonight? Oh bloody hell, tonight is going to be wonderful."

She rolled her eyes. "After the kids go to sleep though. No drinks during dinner, deal, everyone?"

We all nodded.

Remus sat down on the floor next to me, leaning his head against the armrest. "We sort of bought the boys presents, don't be mad."

Zoe was smiling, pulling out a massive stuffed dragon from her bag and handing it to Caspian who jumped on her when she gave it to him.

I sighed. "Fine, fine, spoil them all you want. If they're brats when they're older, you can take care of them."

Remus chuckled, handing Mason a massive stuffed owl.

Mason smiled, getting up and sitting in his Uncle Remus's lap.

Zoe then pulled out her bag an adorable red and gold dress. "I know it's a little big for Elli, but you can hold on to it till she can wear it."

I grinned. "It's beautiful guys, thanks. And thank you for the boys' presents."

Remus waved his hand at me as Zoe handed Harry a plush animal as well.

Sirius was smiling from ear-to-ear. "Look at how different our boys are. Mason likes owls and Caspian likes dragons. What does that make you think?"

James eyed his best friend. "You've got an evil son and then a wimpy son?"

I scowled. "Lily, hit your husband, I can't reach."

She smacked him on the arm. "That's from Elaine."

His nostrils flared.

Sirius chuckled. "No, it doesn't mean that. Dragons are brute animals, full of force, and owls are wise, intelligent...meaning I'm going to win our bet, Lovely."

I rolled my eyes at him. "I can't believe we bet on our children, does that mean we're terrible parents?"

Sirius shrugged. "I think it makes us opportunists."

I laughed. "That's one way of looking at it."

Lily clapped her hands. "Okay, go bathe the boys, while Sirius feeds Elli. Than you can bathe Elli, and then put her to sleep. We all eat, including the boys, and then the boys go to sleep, how does that sound? Good? Wonderful."

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Lilian Potter nee Evans, bossy since birth."

Sirius and James laughed.

She glared at me, her green eyes bright. "Bathe. The. Boys. Now."

I sat up grumbling. "Sheesh, she needs a good shag."

Sirius laughed. "Apparently James has been missing Lily's hoop."

James groaned.

I clapped my hands. "Lets go Mas, Cas! Bath time!" I ran up the stairs as they followed closely behind.

I gave them quick baths, wanting them to just be clean. I put them in to their pajamas already. Mason's had little owls all over them while Caspian's had dragons.

I was beginning to typecast my own children.

I shook my head and followed them downstairs.

Everyone was still in the living room where I had left them, and Elli was sitting up in Sirius's arms. I walked over to her as the boys went to play with Lily, James, and Harry. I lifted Elli up in to my arms, kissing her nose as she snuggled against my chest.

I walked upstairs, running her bath like I had with her brothers, and gave her a quick, warm bath. I put on her pajamas as well, footie ones with little brooms and snitches all over it. She was just too cute.

She was already falling asleep as I took her out of the bath, so I put her down in her crib, praying she would sleep through the entire night.

I walked downstairs quietly and saw that no one was in the living room, the entire group having migrated towards the kitchen.

I sat down at the table as Lily and Zoe worked on the food. I rest my head on Sirius's shoulder as Mason and Caspian played with some toys on the table while they sat in their booster seats.

"Elli out?" Sirius questioned, his lips against my forehead.

I nodded. "Like a light."

Lily and Zoe finished dinner quickly, serving each of us as we sat down and dug in to the delicious meal they had cooked. I had grown quite impressed with Lily's cooking skills, actually, I suppose she had always been good but since having to move in with Sirius and I, she just got better and better after.

I was sure she did all the cooking for James and Harry.

Mason and Caspian fell asleep at the table, their little heads barely missing their pasta when they passed out. Harry had fallen asleep in James's arms, so that meant it was bed time.

Sirius and I carried Mason and Caspian upstairs, setting them to sleep in their beds, while Lily and James put Harry to sleep in the living room in a playpen that we had, had for Elli.

We went back in to the kitchen and saw that the table had been cleared, and a bottle of firewhiskey was sitting in the center with shot glasses in six different spots.

I sat down next to Sirius and across from Remus and Zoe.

Lily and James took their seats as well.

James cleared his throat. "Okay, this game is called Three Truths And A Lie. It's simple enough. Some one says three truths about themselves and one lie. The five members not speaking have to speak to one another and guess what the lie is, if they are wrong, than all five members take a shot. It continues until the lie is revealed. If the team gets it right, the speaker takes a shot. Got it?"

We all nodded.

James grinned. "Swell. Oh, and your respective partners are not aloud to participate in group meetings along with the other members because there's a chance they literally know everything about you. So they get to take a shot simply for being your partner, and then they take shots if the group is wrong as well, and when the truth is revealed for their partner. I'll go first."

Lily smiled, downing her first shot, her eyes squinting as the firewhiskey slid down her throat.

"I used to own a stuffed stag named Earl. My Mum used to let me play dress up in her heels. I am deathly afraid of nifflers. I have secretly always wanted to grow my hair out like Sirius," James said, a smile on his face when he finished.

I leaned in towards Remus and Zoe, Sirius doing the same. "What do you all think?"

Remus sighed. "There is no way his Mum let him dress up in heels. Mr. Potter wouldn't allow it."

Sirius nodded. "I agree." He sat back and looked at his best mate. "Your Mum did not used to let you play dress up in her heels."

James grinned. "Drink up, lads! She did. That's why I'm so sensitive to the female race."

I snorted as I took a shot of the fire-y drink. "I know what it is. You are not deathly afraid of nifflers. No one is deathly afraid of nifflers."

James frowned. "She's right."

I high-fived everyone.

Lily raised an eyebrow at James. "You've always wanted to grow your hair out like Sirius's?"

James nodded. "Have you seen his hair? It's so luscious."

Everyone laughed.

Sirius smirked. "Me next! Okay. I used to steal my father's wand and dip it in dung. I miss my little brother at times. My penis is average sized. I love Liquorice Wands. There, I threw you a bone."

I laughed at him, knowing exactly which one was the lie. I downed my shot, grinning at my husband.

They all convened for a moment.

Remus spoke. "You do not miss your little brother."

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Drink up! I actually do miss Reg, sometimes. He wasn't always evil."

I leaned over and kissed his cheek before taking another shot.

Lily spoke next. "Your penis is not average sized. Elaine is blushing, it's probably gargantuan."

Sirius was laughing. "Spot on, Lily." He and I both took a shot.

Remus decided to go next. "Okay. I wished my werewolf form wasn't so terrifying. I have a sweet spot for British literature. I was a virgin until I met Zoe. I have a sweets drawer in my room."

I grinned. "I know it! You so do not have a sweet spot for British literature. You only read wizarding books."

He scowled, taking a shot while Zoe took two. "Have you always been so perceptive?"

Sirius answered for me. "Yes."

I smiled. "Me next!" Sirius took a shot. "I used to have sex with Sirius in broom cupboards back at school. Not a day has gone by where I haven't had some form of chocolate in my life since I was eleven. My favorite place to have sex with Sirius is in the shower. I hate Lily's cooking."

James answered immediately. "Your favorite place to have sex with Sirius is not the shower!"

Sirius chuckled, taking a shot. "Wrong. Mine too, Lovely."

I winked.

Remus was next. "No way you've had chocolate every single day of your life for ten years."

I grinned. "Drink!"

Lily finally answered. "There is no way you hate my cooking, I will cry."

I took my shot, smiling at my best friend. "I love you, Lils! You're a great cook!"

The rest of the night was spent with us making complete fools of ourselves, drinking till our throats were raw.

It was a nice break from all the bad going on.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I can't believe that _Marauder Meets Girl _is already at sixty-two chapters! I never expected it to go this far, but nevertheless, here it is! It feels like just yesterday I uploaded the first chapter hoping someone would just read it. I have decided that I am going to make this story in to parts, so when I'm nearing the end of part one, I will tell everyone and then part two will begin immediately following the end of part one!

A lot of you have asked me if this story is going to follow the books and I'm going to give you the best answer I possibly can at this exact moment-yes and no. It will follow the books in some cases and not in others-I hope everyone just sticks with it long enough to see where it goes! I can't give you the exact answer of where things will run parallel, but I will have it figured out soon.

It's safe to say that we are definitely reaching the end of part one. I'd say a couple of more chapter in this part, but I can't give an exact number!

These next couple of chapters are going to go by fairly quickly, but I hope you all continue to enjoy them!

I hope you all like the chapter! Please excuse any errors, I'm sure there are plenty in this chapter-I didn't have a chance to revise!

Thanks again!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Two<p>

About a month had passed since our night of debauchery in mine and Sirius's kitchen, and I would be all too grateful if I never saw firewhiskey ever again. As fun as it was to drink every now and again, going on a binge like we had that night was bloody awful. All I can remember from that night actually, was trying to throw the bottle at James's head.

Ironically enough, the next day, his hand was black and purple. I had knocked him on the hand. I had never felt so embarrassed in my entire life. And I felt ridiculously bad.

So, from then on, I had promised to never drink for the rest of my life.

So far so good.

James and Lily were doing well with little Harry-who happened to be a natural-born professional on the broom. It was scary how good he was. They enjoyed living in Godric's Hollow, and had been inviting us over for dinner these days since I had complimented Lily's cooking so much the night we drank ourselves into a stupor, which was fine, I didn't mind not having to clean up every other night when our friends showed up.

Remus and Zoe were obviously still going strong, and still unmarried. If you could see the face I was making as I divulged that, you would laugh. I loved Remus and Zoe, they were some of my best friends, and housemates you could say, but I so badly wanted them to get married! It was driving me insane. Sirius would constantly tell me not to meddle, but I couldn't help it. If Remus didn't put a ring on Zoe's finger soon, she'd murder him-even though she wasn't telling him that obviously.

Well, she wasn't telling me that either, but how could she not want to get married?

Maybe I was being overzealous.

Mason and Caspian were doing well. They were my little men! I couldn't believe that they were walking and talking so well, and Mason's little speech impediment with his r's, w's, and l's had completely disappeared, so had Cas's! I found watching them so entertaining because everything they did surprised me. At only two years old and a few months, they were the most interesting little things in my life.

Another little fact about my boys, was that, Mason was utterly obsessed with chocolate. He wanted chocolate everything. Chocolate milk, chocolate pancakes, Chocolate Frogs. While Caspian, could not get enough of Liquorice! Caspian could spend his entire afternoon, snacking on Liquorice Wands alongside his father.

It was funny how different they were, and yet, at times, they were quite similar. Like, they were truly each others best friends. They refused to do anything remotely exciting without the other, and as far as their magic went, they were stronger together.

They were brilliant.

Then there was little Elli. She was only four months along, but she was learning things at an alarming rate. For example, she would sometimes try and grab the bottle from me when feeding her but, obviously that wouldn't work because she couldn't hold it. She was still obsessed with Sirius, there was no going around that one. Honestly, she spent three-fourths of her day in his arms, not that he minded, he loved being the favorite among the kids.

He was such an arse.

Nevertheless though, I loved Sirius. My entire heart swelled at the thought of him. I wasn't sure that anyone in the world could make me feel the way that Sirius did. It was as if I was walking on air when I was around him, which was completely sappy, but totally true. I loved him with my complete being.

Which was a lot, I'd say.

The war had continued obviously, and unfortunately, at the pace it was going, I didn't see it ending any time soon. It was at one of those awkward standstills where things were just too quiet, which I figured was bad.

Although we hadn't been called on any missions, that in itself was fishy.

The Order, although doing relatively well for themselves, were feeling the stresses of the war now more than ever. No one listened to what we were trying to say. Times were dangerous and people needed to recognize that, but, since our bloody newspaper was reporting that things were all happy-go-lucky when they clearly were not.

But no one would listen.

No one would listen until they were a victim to it, unfortunately.

Life carried on though, just like it always did. Even though to me, things felt like they were stopped, the evidence was surrounding me. My boys were growing up, Elli was getting bigger each day, and Sirius and I were already twenty-one years old. It felt like just yesterday I was at Hogwarts trying to get some alone time with my now husband.

Getting older was a funny thing. I mean, I was only twenty-one years old, and that certainly wasn't something to cry about, but I had done everything so young! I was married at eighteen, had the boys before I was nineteen, and had Elli at twenty. Here I was now, a mother of three, and a house wife of a couple of years already.

So, while things may have been bad, life was still going on, dragging itself by the bootstraps and hanging on by a thread.

But nevertheless, it continued.

One morning in mid-September, I was woken up by screaming downstairs.

Not just any screaming, either. This was Lily versus Sirius screaming.

Bloody hell, I couldn't do this right now.

I wonder if anyone noticed that I never woke up to something normal going on in my home. There was always a fight, kids screaming, me being tackled.

Typical day in the life of Elaine Black.

I prayed I was wrong, and slowly turned over in my bed, and saw that Sirius wasn't there.

I groaned, getting out of bed, and throwing on some clothing. I went to the bathroom to quickly brush my teeth and attempt to look presentable, and then stalked downstairs.

In the living room, Lily was screaming her head off, yelling at Sirius while James was holding her back. A scene that I had witnessed several years ago.

I walked over to Sirius's side and raised an eyebrow.

"Good morning, Lovely. How are you?" Sirius asked calmly, kissing my cheek, and throwing an arm over my shoulder.

Lily screeched. "I'm going to murder your husband!"

I sighed. "What did he do this time? I thought you two were actually getting along these days, what happened?"

She pointed a finger at him. "Him! He happened, that's what! You couldn't have married anyone else? You had to choose the most ignorant human being on the face of the Earth?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. He's got a nice arse?"

Sirius rolled his eyes beside me.

Remus and Zoe came in to the living room, standing near the exit.

Remus scratched his head. "What's going on?"

I made a face. "Lily and Sirius are fighting. You know, the usual."

Zoe sighed. "Why are they fighting?"

I scrunched my nose. "I believe we were just getting to the bottom of that. Lilian just asked me why I married Sirius, so I told her that he had a nice arse. Then you walked in. There, now you're all caught up."

Sirius chuckled.

I smiled a little. "Anyways. So, why are you two fighting exactly?"

Sirius grinned. "Shall I tell them, or will you?"

She glared at him. "You are a git!"

I raised my hand for a moment. "Sorry to interrupt, but, where are my children?"

"Mas and Cas are still asleep and Elli is as well. I'm surprised we haven't woken them up," Sirius told me.

I grinned. "Silencing spell on their doors, nothing comes in to wake them."

He nodded. "Brilliant."

I smiled sweetly, looking over at Lily who was as red as her face. "Sorry, Lilypop. Go ahead, then."

She groaned. "Your husband decided to try and teach my son his first word, do you have any idea what that word might be?"

I bit my lip, having an idea where this was going already. "Er, no. Hopefully something like Pumpkin Pasty or Pudding Pop."

Lily shook her head in a fury. "No. My son's first word is 'prick.' Prick, Elaine! Prick! Not Mummy or Daddy or moon or owl or something like that! Prick!"

I snorted, not being able to help myself. "Where is he?"

She nodded over at the playpen in the corner of the living room.

I walked over to the corner where we had the playpen and saw little Harry playing with a toy that Mason or Caspian had left behind. "Hey, little guy!"

Little Harry looked up at me, a big grin on his face showing his only tooth. "Prick!" Although I definitely understood what he said, it sounded more like 'pwick.'

I burst out laughing, there was just no way I could hold that in. I sunk to the floor, clutching my stomach and rolling over.

Sirius was chuckling on the other side of the room.

Remus and Zoe were attempting to hid their giggles by the doorway.

Even James, who was trying to hold Lily back from beating up Sirius, was laughing in to his wife's shoulder.

Lily screamed, a screech that sounded throughout the living room. "ELAINE! MY BABY'S FIRST WORD IS PRICK! WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING YOU BITCH!"

That just caused me to laugh even harder.

I thought I was going to explode in to a million little pieces.

Finally, when I was able to control myself a bit, I stood up, a little shakily might I add, and walked over to Sirius's side, and giving him a kiss.

That just further infuriated Lily. "WHY ARE YOU KISSING HIM? YOUR BLOODY HUSBAND TAUGHT HARRY HOW TO CURSE! HE'S NOT EVEN TWO YEARS OLD YET! ELAINE!"

I bit my lip, trying to hide my giggles.

She screamed again. "DO YOU WANT ME TO TEACH MASON OR CASPIAN HOW TO SAY FUCK OR SHIT OR ARSE? HUH, DO YOU?"

I shook my head. "No, I don't want you teach Mason or Caspian how to say fuck or shit or arse. I'm sorry Harry is saying the word 'prick.' I'm sure he'll forget about it soon, though. Would it make a difference if Sirius apologized?"

She shook her head. "No, it wouldn't."

Sirius snapped his fingers. "Damn. And I was really hoping that we could work things out. Oh well."

I scowled at him. "What will make you feel better, Lily? Or what can Sirius do to make it up to you?"

She raised an eyebrow. "I just want to punch him, can I punch him?"

James chuckled.

I looked up at Sirius. "Are you opposed to having Lily punch you?"

He raised an eyebrow. "Is that a serious question?"

I smiled. "Well, it is directed at a 'Sirius.'"

He poked me in the ribs. "Yes, I am opposed to having Lily punch me. She's bloody scary for someone so tiny."

I sighed, looking over at Lily once more. "Er, well, is there anything else Sirius can do to make it up to you?"

"No. He has to let me punch him or suffer the consequences."

James shuddered at the thought. "Mate, you definitely don't want to suffer the consequences. Imagine she makes you go bald."

Sirius smacked his hand to his forehead. "Now you're giving her ideas, Prongs!"

Lily was grinning like a madwoman. "That's it! Punch in the stomach-I won't harm your pretty little face because my best friend will cry-or I shave your head. Take your pick!"

I looked up at Sirius worriedly. "I love your bloody hair, you better take the punch."

He sighed, glaring at James. "Thanks, mate. This is all your fault."

James looked at his best friend, mouth agape. "That is not very nice!"

Sirius rolled his eyes. "Okay you nutter, you can punch me."

She clapped in excitement as James let go of her. "I'm glad that it only came to this. I really didn't want to shave your luscious locks. Even James would cry."

James nodded. "This is probably true."

I laughed and pat Sirius on the arm. "Take it like a man, Booger. It isn't like she hasn't punched you before."

Sirius shuddered. "Yes, the day before our wedding if I'm not mistaken. It hurt too! She's strong."

I reached up and kissed his jaw. "You'll be fine."

Lily skipped over to Sirius, clearly happy that she was going to be able to punish Sirius for teaching Harry how to say bad words.

She hooked her arm back, her tiny hand balled in to a tight fist, and then, as if letting all the air out of a balloon, her arm shot to Sirius's stomach.

Sirius groaned, clutching his stomach in pain.

Lily sighed, examining her knuckles. "Hmm, I feel better. James, get Harry, we have to see my parents."

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm confused. So you came over here to fight with Sirius?"

She shook her head. "Oh no. We came over here leave you Pumpkin Pasties. I made my own! Let me know what you think later."

I laughed, shaking my head as I did so. "Okay, Lilypop. Tell Mum and Dad, Sirius and I say hello, please!"

She looked at Sirius skeptically.

He was holding on to his stomach while sitting on the couch.

She shrugged. "Okay! Will do."

She walked over to James and Harry, and with a final wave, apparated to her parents home.

I went and sat down next to Sirius, letting him fall in to my lap as he allowed me to run my fingers through his hair. "I know your stomach hurts-she hit you really good-but, I'm really, really glad she didn't get rid of your hair."

He chuckled lightly. "Can I let you in on a little secret?"

I nodded, grinning, realizing that we were suddenly alone. "Of course."

He grinned. "I would have cursed her in to the next decade before she would have touched my hair."

I laughed. "I believe you."

He shut his eyes, reveling in the touch of my hand against his cheek. "Will you and I ever have a normal day?"

I sighed, leaning against the back of the sofa. "I really hope so. I mean, we used to be normal, right? At some point in our life together we had to have been normal."

He made a face even though his eyes were shut. "I'm not really sure. I mean, when we first started dating we were pretty normal, right?"

I laughed lightly. "I think so. We just worried about shagging and buying one another presents."

He chuckled. "I still worry about shagging you."

"Did you always picture yourself married and with kids?"

He shook his head. "I'll be honest: no, I didn't. Did you?"

I scrunched my nose up in thought. "I didn't really think about it much, I suppose. But, I guess I have always wanted to get married and have kids and stuff, it's expected, right?"

He shrugged. "I guess so. Remember that night we made the snowman? I woke you up really early and you almost threw a fit!"

I rolled my eyes. "It was really damn cold! And I didn't know what we were going to be doing!"

He chuckled. "True, true. And our first Valentine's Day together."

I smiled widely. "That is in my top five, favorite days of all time."

He smirked. "Tell me your top five, ours are probably the same."

I licked my lips. "Okay, well, number five, has to be the first time we made love, it wasn't really night though. Four is the first time you told me you loved me-also not night, but whatever. Three is our wedding day. And one and two are a tie between Elli's and the boys' births."

He nodded. "Those are mine as well. Same order."

"Good."

"You wanna know something else?"

"Always."

"I can remember our lives before the kids of course, but, it's hard to think about life without them. Does that make sense?" I asked, thinking about my three sleeping children.

He smiled. "It's funny, but I know exactly what you mean. Like, I remember exactly everything and every aspect of our lives before we had the boys and Elli, but, it's not that I don't want to remember our lives before them, it's just hard to picture our lives without them."

I nodded. "Exactly. Do you ever think we did everything to soon?"

He shook his head. "Elaine, I can honestly say, I have absolutely no regrets in life. I'm glad I got married to you at eighteen. I'm glad we had our boys at nineteen. I'm glad we had Elli just a few months ago. My life has been perfect because of you. Honestly, something could happen to me tomorrow, or we could get separated because of the war or whatever, but I would be able to say, I regretted not one single thing."

I frowned. "Don't say something will happen to you or we'll get separated, please. I can't even bare the thought."

He grabbed on to my hand that wasn't playing with his hair and kissed the palm of it. "Lovely, if I can help it, you and I are going to grow old and wrinkled together. We're going to raise our kids together and all that stuff. Got it?"

I smiled, nodding as I did so. "Well, we'll have to find a potion so that we can age gracefully. Wrinkles don't work with me."

He chuckled. "And you think they work with me? Please."

I giggled, leaning down and kissing him. "Seriously, what would I do without you, Booger?"

He shrugged. "I really have no idea. I love you, Elaine."

As I was going to say 'I love you,' a baby cried from upstairs, I smiled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

Okay, I'm probably going to sound like I'm rambling right now, but this is how the wheels in my head are currently turning. So, obviously this story has come a long way, I never thought it would reach 63 chapters, I mean, I honestly wasn't sure if I'd make it past one because I didn't know if anyone would even like this story! I have had a really tough time deciding on what I was going to-meaning, I was unsure whether or not this story follow the books or not. I had originally planned to write a second part to this story, I told a lot of you personally what I was going to do in regards to how I would end it.

I've changed my mind.

I know I sound completely nuts right now, I mean, I literally had a whole second part planned with how I was going to follow the books but change it up in a few ways, but, like I said, I've changed my mind. This story is going to end probably soon, we are already in October in story time!

I don't want to give anything away, though!

I may decide to do a sequel one day, but, since I started another study, my focus will be placed on that one after the completion of _Marauder Meets Girl. _

For those of you who I spoke to personally about what I was going to do, please shoot me a message and I will clear the air completely!

This chapter is on the short side for me, but it gives a lot away, and it kind of ends abruptly, but Monday's chapter will be a little more in depth.

Anyways, here's chapter 63, I hope you all enjoy it! And please excuse any errors!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Three<p>

One night in mid-October, in the dead of the night, some time around four or five AM, I was woken up by Sirius physically shaking me.

My eyes sprung open, confused and groggy, and maybe just a tad bit annoyed. "What? What's wrong?"

He was fully dressed. I already knew where this was heading unfortunately for us. "Dumbledore's phoenix just arrived. No attack, but an urgent meeting. Andy is already downstairs to watch the kids."

I shot up in my bed. "A meeting? At this hour?"

Sirius nodded, swallowing hard. "It has to be bad. I've got a really bad feeling about this, Elaine."

My jaw clenched, taking in a deep breath. If Sirius had a bad feeling about what was going on, than you could only imagine how I was doing.

I got dressed quickly, using the bathroom for barely a second.

Sirius was sitting on the bed, bouncing his leg up and down.

That was his biggest pet peeve, something had to be up.

I walked over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I love you."

He nodded against my chest. "I love you too. Always have, always will."

I smiled a little, trying to make light of the situation. "That's my line."

He smiled back but it didn't touch his eyes.

I took him by the hand and led him downstairs, walking him in to the boys' room.

Mason was asleep in his little bed, cuddling up to his giant, stuffed owl. Caspian was asleep in the same position across the room, holding on to his dragon for dear life.

Sirius put an arm around me.

I blew a kiss at each of them. "Love you, guys."

We then went to Elli's room which was next door. She was fast asleep in her crib, covered from the chin down with a blanket that Sirius had bought her before she was born.

Sirius smiled at his sleeping daughter. "Love you, beautiful."

I blew a kiss at her as well before the two of us walked down the stairs and in to the living room.

Andy, along with Remus and Zoe were already waiting in the living room.

Remus was pacing around anxiously as Zoe sat on the couch with a blank look on her face. They then joined hands when they saw me, apparating to headquarters.

I smiled at Andy. "Thanks so much for this, Andy. And, I'm so, so sorry we had to have you hear at this hour."

She waved a hand. "No worries, Elaine. You guys be safe, okay?"

I nodded, holding on to Sirius's hand tightly.

We apparated to my former home in Sissinghurst, the next ones to get there, following Remus and Zoe.

There were a lot of people there, everyone who was left in the Order at least.

Mad-Eye was in the corner of the room, leaning up against his walking stick talking to Hagrid. Professor McGonagall was sitting down on a chair near them, not really paying much attention to what they were saying, but instead, looking over at Aberforth who was talking to his brother, both of them stroking their beards.

Off on the other side of the room were Frank and Alice Longbottom talking to Peter who looked a right mess.

Lily and James were sitting down on the sofa, talking animatedly to Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg.

Professor Dumbledore was in the front of the room, pacing up and down as usual while his brother spoke to him.

Sirius and I sat down, Sirius on the floor at my feet.

Zoe sat down next to me, Remus on the arm rest next to her.

Everyone looked worried, like something big was going to happen or something big had already happened.

All I knew was that my stomach had knots and was turning at an alarming rate. I literally had never felt so nauseous in my entire life.

Dumbledore raised his hand at us, causing the side conversations to come to a complete and total halt.

I had my hand on Sirius's shoulder, gripping him tightly.

Dumbledore let out a long breath. I realized today that he looked a lot older than he had at the beginning of this war. His hair was no longer a darkening gray, but instead, it was bright white, giving him a Merlin-esque appearance. And he had bags on his eyes that desperately needed to be carted away, hanging below his favorite half-moon spectacles, and his robes looked at bit disheveled, as if he had just plucked it out of the bottom of the laundry.

He cleared his throat. "My dear, dear friends and colleagues. Tonight was a night that I hoped we would not reach because it puts us at a very, very odd place. I fear that the Dark Lord has discovered something that will put a few of us in this very room in grave, grave danger."

Sirius grabbed on to my hand that was on his shoulder.

I swallowed air.

It felt like everyone in the room had taken a very uncomfortable shift, and inhaled a sharp intake of breath.

Dumbledore tugged on his lengthy beard. "A prophecy has been made regarding four members and their families in this group. A prophecy in which he believes to be true, which is the worst possible scenario for us."

My jaw clenched.

"The prophecy reads of a couple who have defied the Dark Lord together, three times," he began slowly.

I let out a breath of air, relaxing just a tiny bit because Sirius and I had only fought Voldemort together twice.

"The couple will have had one son, just one son, born at the end of July. The boy is supposed to defeat the Dark Lord, having powers the Dark Lord knows not," he explained. "Neither can live while the other survives, so the prophecy goes."

Defied the Dark Lord three times? One son born at the end of July?

I gasped loudly, realizing who he was talking about.

Lily and James were looking at one another, their eyes locked on each others.

Frank and Alice were doing the exact same thing.

It wasn't just Lily and James who were in danger, it meant Frank and Alice were in major trouble as well.

Dumbledore continued. "That means that Dark Lord is going to seek out the boy and attempt to kill him."

Voldemort was going to go after my godson? And not only my godson, but my best friends? And what about Neville and the Longbottoms? Was he going after them instead? Or what about both boys? It didn't sound like the prophecy specified...

Lily cleared her throat. "Sir, when you say the couple, do you mean James and I or Frank and Alice?"

The entire room had put all of their focus on her and then at Dumbledore.

I wasn't sure where to look, but, I decided to keep my eyes on my best friend, scrutinizing her every move and look.

Lily didn't look panicked, in fact, she looked surprisingly calm. Her voice had been steady and her eyes were clear. She was holding on to James's hands tightly though, their fingers interlaced and her fingertips white.

Dumbledore sighed. "That's the problem with the prophecy, it does not specify which boy."

Frank spoke up this time. "But, who do you think it is aimed at?"

"I can honestly not say, Frank. I really don't know who he will choose to go after, he may go after both," Dumbledore replied.

"What do we do then? How do we keep them safe?" I asked. I was not going to let anything happen to Lily and James and Harry if my life depended on it. I loved the three of them way too damn much.

Everyone was now looking at me.

I bit my lip. "These aren't anyone we're talking about ladies and gentleman. We're talking about the Longbottoms and Lily and James, and both children, two infants! We have to protect them! We must protect them."

Lily looked at me, her green eyes shining.

Dumbledore's crystal blue eyes were glued to me. "Elaine, I'm sure that everyone here can agree that we all want to protect Frank, Alice, Lily, and James."

My nostrils flared. "I'm sure of that as well, sir. But we're not really talking about how we're going to protect them, now are we? We have to decide what we're going to do and how we are going to do it."

Lily gave me a thankful look.

Dumbledore let out another strangled sigh. "I would like for Lily, James, Frank, Alice, Sirius, Elaine, Remus, Zoe, Alastor, and Minerva to stay behind please. The rest of you, thank you for coming at such a time. If anything happens, you all shall be notified."

The room was suddenly filled with the sounds of people apparating out of Sissinghurst and back to their respective homes.

Finally, left in the living room were those who Dumbledore had asked to stay behind.

Dumbledore scratched his chin for a moment. "Frank, Alice, Lily, James, how are you four feeling?"

James let out a long breath. "What do you want us to say, Professor?"

Alice nodded. "Sir, there isn't much we can say, is there?"

I hesitated for moment before speaking. "Do we know when the supposed attack is going to take place?"

Lily's brow furrowed.

She hadn't thought that far ahead just yet.

Dumbledore nodded. "The night of Halloween, the thirty-first."

My eyes widened. "Sir! That's only twelve days away!"

"I'm aware of that, Elaine."

Why was no one else freaking out like me? Why wasn't Sirius saying anything? These were his best friends too.

And what about Remus and Zoe? They were just sitting there with blank stares on their pale faces.

I groaned. "Come on! Why is no one else reacting like I am? Didn't you hear him? He said Lily, James, Frank, and Alice are in danger! Our _friends._"

Sirius stood up. "They have to go in to hiding, don't they? You already thought of that. And they're going to need a secret-keeper as well."

I looked back and forth between Dumbledore and Sirius.

Everyone else did the same.

Dumbledore pinched the bridge of his nose with index finger and thumb. "That is my initial plan, yes. Do you have anything else planned?"

Moody grunted from his position in the corner of the room. "I can watch over Frank and Alice that night. I'll be their secret-keeper."

"I'll be Lily and James's, then," Sirius replied, his voice deep and strong.

My eyes widened. "Sirius."

He grabbed my hand, squeezing it for a moment. "I can do it. No one will know. I'd rather die than let my friends get hurt."

I could suddenly feel a lump forming in my throat, traitor tears threatening to make an appearance, but if Sirius was going to help, than so was I. "I can be with James and Lily that night. You know I can protect them."

Sirius turned around, his eyes narrowed and dangerous. "No. That is out of the question. He'll be out for blood that night, I don't want you anywhere near Lily and James. They'll be fine since I'll be secret-keeper. If I keep the secret, nothing will happen."

I scowled. "You don't get to make my decision, Sirius. I want to help them in case anything goes wrong."

His nostrils flared. "You think I'll break the Fidelius Charm?"

I wanted to punch him. "No! That's not what I said and you know it. What if they already know about Lily and James's whereabouts, Sirius? There could be a spy who tells them, or whatever! I can protect them that night."

Lily looked at me worriedly. "Elaine, Sirius is right. He already has an out for you and you would be in severe danger that night."

I shook my head. "It doesn't matter. I am going to help that night whether anyone wants me to or not."

Sirius was shaking his head like I had. "No. You don't get to make this decision on your own, Elaine! This is serious. You think you're unstoppable, that you aren't in as much danger as the rest of us, but listen to this, he's out for you too! Every time we've seen him, who's he been more interested in, Elaine? Huh? Who? Oh, that's right, you! If you're there that night, he'll just kill you because he has the chance to!"

My fists clenched, balling up in anger. "They are my friends too! More than that, Sirius! If you think I'm going to just stay at home and wait for that night to just be over? To wait for the sun to rise? If you think that than you know absolutely nothing about me, at all!"

Moody decided to intervene at that point. "Listen Black, Elaine is one tough girl. If anyone can protect Lily and James that night, than it will be her. Let her do what she wants and knows she can. We all know she can."

Professor McGonagall spoke up in that moment as well. "Mr. Black, your wife is very talented, and more stubborn than you are, this is a fight you are not going to win."

I swallowed hard. "Sirius, I love you, and it makes me so happy that you want nothing more than for me to be safe, but I have to help. This is Lily and James we're talking about. They're more than just my friends, their my brother and sister. And Harry is our godson, we can't just let him be attacked."

Sirius rubbed his face hard, groaning as he did so. "I just don't think you being there is going to be very necessary."

I opened my mouth to protest once more, but I was interrupted.

Dumbledore let out a long breath, stopping our argument. "This is what we are going to do. I want Elaine, Sirius, Lily, and James to figure out exactly what they are going to do. I have a feeling that Elaine is going to come up with quite the plan."

I nodded once. "Yes, sir."

Lily and James nodded as well.

"Once you four figure it out, you are to report back her by tomorrow afternoon, is that understood? I want this problem solved immediately."

Sirius sighed. "Fine."

Dumbledore nodded. "Alright then, you four, and Remus and Zoe may go then. Alastor, Frank, and Alice and I have a few things to discuss."

Lily looked at me. "We'll meet you at your place, then?"

Sirius nodded. "Yes."

I held on tightly to Sirius's hand as we disapparted back to our home.

We landed in the entry way, Remus and Zoe, and Lily and James following soon after.

Andy was on the bottom step of the stairs, looking at us. "Is everything okay?"

Sirius answered her before I could even open my mouth. "Andy, do you mind coming back around noon?"

Andy shook her head. "Not at all. So, be back by noon?"

Sirius folded his arms. "Yes, if you don't mind."

She smiled. "I'll be back soon, then. See you lot later!" And with a final wave, she apparated out of my house and then back to her home.

Sirius turned, his arms folded and looked at all of us. "Everyone go to the living room, we have a lot to talk about."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

Okay, I really don't know what to say any more lol. I just want to explain my reasoning as to why I decided to not go on to do the second part. I truly do feel that I could probably write a better sequel than I could by extending this story further. Look at where it is now! I'm literally shocked that I have 64 chapters up! I want to write a sequel, I really do!

I don't want to upset anyone, that certainly wasn't my intention. This story has been huge for me! And all of your support has given me so much feedback and I've made friends on here which I wasn't expecting! This story opened me up to the world of fan-fiction and it's a world I don't want to stop being in!

If I have upset anyone in any way throughout the story, I'm truly sorry. I just want everyone to love the story, so I'm trying to do my absolute best! I don't want to write a second part to this and it completely suck!

So please, please don't be upset with me when _Marauder Meets Girl_ ends! It will be back some day with a sequel, I promise!

Anyways, here's chapter 64, I hope you all enjoy it! And please excuse any errors-there are always some!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Four<p>

The six of us sat around in the living room, neither of us saying anything since it was clear that Sirius was in a pretty horrid mood. He wasn't looking at anyone, and his leg was bouncing up and down at an incredible rate.

I was staring at my hands, scared to be the first one to open my mouth.

We all looked at one another, Sirius with his eyes still on the ground.

Lily and James were holding hands, as if clinging on to one another for dear life at this point. I couldn't even imagine what they were thinking at that precise moment, or even when they heard what Dumbledore had said.

Remus and Zoe were also holding hands, sitting together. Zoe had her head on Remus's shoulder, a sad look deep within her eyes as Remus kept crossing and uncrossing his legs, attempting to find some form of a middle-ground.

I sighed, this was so uncomfortable. "Shall I begin?"

Sirius's head snapped up, looking as if he was going to bite my head off. "No. I'll begin. What the hell are you thinking, Elaine?"

I scratched my arm awkwardly, hating being under his scrutiny under these circumstances. "I'm thinking that I can't help Lily, James, and Harry. I want to help them. I'm going to help them. No one can prevent me from that."

Sirius looked over at James, a pleading look on his face. "Prongs, please try and knock some sense in to her."

James hesitated, looking away from his best friend. "Mate, I think Elaine is right. She can help."

Sirius groaned, abruptly standing up and letting out a loud, frustrated groan. "Does anyone at all agree with me? It would be stupid for Elaine to be there! It's bad enough he wants Harry, but he wants her too! He'll have hit the jackpot if she's there that night! And you all know that, even you, Elaine!"

I scrunched my nose at him.

Remus decided to speak up for the first time that night-well, morning at this point. "Sirius, you very well know that Elaine is going to do what she pleases, she would never forgive herself if something happened to Lily or James or Harry. Especially if she had the capability to help the three of them."

Sirius looked over at Lily and James. "Don't think I'm saying this because I don't care if something happens to you-I do care, I care a lot. I just don't want Elaine put in to the crossfire when this isn't her battle. Let me be secret-keeper, convince her to not do anything, please. We can keep you three safe, and her."

I shook my head, standing up like he had. "Stop it! Just stop! Sirius, you need to stop freaking out! I am twenty-one years old, an adult. I am married and have three children. I'm technically an Auror although I make zip commission since we decided to not be at the Ministry these days and I was professionally trained by one of the best in the damn business. I am the daughter of some crazy witch who had scary powers, and the descendant of some ancient family that just so happened to pass a few things down to me. I am going to be there that night for Lily and James and Harry and you are not going to stop me."

Now, normally I wasn't one to get mad at Sirius. We barely fought, not to mention, when we did get in to little tiffs, I took the easy way out by telling him I didn't want to fight, but here I was now, completely prepared for battle as I cracked a knuckle in my left hand, getting very, very annoyed with my husband.

Sirius walked over to me, standing straight up, looking down at me as he spoke. "Don't go cracking your knuckles to act tough. I know you, that's a nervous habit."

I scowled. "Why do you keep bouncing your leg then? Isn't that your bloody pet peeve? Hmm?"

His jaw clenched. "You. Are. Not. Going. To. Be. There. That. Night. Understand?"

I stepped closer to him. "You do not get to make that decision for me, do you understand? What has gotten in to you?"

That's when he lost it. He pulled his wand out of his pocket and began blowing things up in the living room. My favorite lamp, the playpen, some pillows, the armrest of our couch, a picture frame, Mason's little broom.

I snatched his wand out of his hand, chucking it out of the living room as it rolled down the hall. "Stop being such a prat!" I waved my hand at the broken items as they began to repair themselves through magic. I was so annoyed at this point that I wanted to hit him. Fury coursing through my veins. "Get over yourself, Sirius! You're throwing a fit like a child! Mason and Caspian are more mature than you are. Get a grip. Dumbledore told us to come up with a plan and that's what we should do."

He went to get his wand but I pointed a finger at the doorway of the living room, sealing it shut with a charm, keeping him, and everyone else, in.

He walked in to the charm and it threw him back, forcing him to land straight on his arse. "Take the bloody charm off."

"No."

"Elaine-"

I cut him off. "Stop! You're acting so ridiculous! What? Is the idea of me helping so bloody repulsive that you want to hex me?"

He growled. "I don't want to hex you."

I ground my teeth together. "Than what point are you trying to prove by blowing things up in our living room?"

His head was in his hands, pressing his temples in. "You're making this so much more difficult than it needs to be."

I raised both of my eyebrows. "_I'm _making this more difficult? I am? Are you sodding kidding me? Sirius, you're having a hissy fit because I want to help Lily and James! And, correct me if I'm wrong, you want to do the same!"

"That's different!"

I gave a hard laugh. "Don't give me that shit!"

Sirius opened his mouth to speak but James cut him off.

"Maybe we should take a team break? Give everyone a few minutes to cool off?"

Sirius and I both turned and looked him, our eyes narrowed. At the same time we both said, "no!"

James shrunk in his seat. "Sheesh. These prats are perfect for one another."

I chucked a pillow at James as Sirius punched his leg.

James sighed. "I rest my case."

I sighed in exasperation, this really was so stupid. We needed to come up with a plan before Dumbledore left Sissinghurst, if not we were in deep, deep shit. "Can we please, please come up with a plan? Please? I can't stand this fighting and stupid arguing because it's so, so pointless! Honestly, Sirius, if you felt the way I did, I would never be able to convince you otherwise, can't you recognize that? Can't you respect that?"

He turned his head marginally, looking at me through the corner of his eye. "Of course I can respect that. I understand it completely, Elaine. I just don't want you to get hurt when finally, something doesn't involve you."

I could feel myself shrugging, mildly aware that I may have still looked a bit ticked off. I tried to relax my face. "I'm not going to get hurt, Sirius. I'm going to protect Lily, James, and Harry. I have to."

He let out a long breath, finally standing up and walking over to me. He kept a safe distance away from me, about an arm's length away, before at last looking at me completely. "So we have to come up with a plan, eh?"

I couldn't suppress the little smile that reached my lips, creeping up ever so slowly. "Yes, we do."

"Alright then, lets start coming up with one then. You have something cooked up though, don't you?" He asked, his eyes intent on mine.

I nodded. "I have an idea."

Sirius grinned for the first time that day and it felt like I could finally breathe.

My plan was going to work.

It had to.

Finally, after hours of deliberation, we had come up with what I felt like was a pretty solid plan, solid in that we certainly stood a chance and it could definitely work.

Andy arrived about fifteen minutes before noon, and although the boys had woken up as had Elli, they didn't pay much attention to us in the living room, they were off playing in the kitchen as Elli drank her bottle and fell asleep in Sirius's arms.

Sirius handed Elli over to his cousin, and then joined hands with me. It was time for us to go back to Sissinghurst to tell Dumbledore exactly what we were going to do.

We apparated there in seconds, the sensation of being shoved through a small tube encompassing me as I landed on the floor of the living room in parent's former home. Lily and James were the next to arrive, followed closely behind Remus and Zoe.

Dumbledore was sitting down in the corner of the living room, his eyes fixed on something, but he wasn't blinking. So, either the old man was thinking incredibly hard, or he slept with his eyes open, which was just creepy.

He looked up at us as the sound of the apparition sounded throughout the house. He stood up immediately. "I take it you six have devised a plan, then? Please, sit down, all of you." He ushered us over to the sofas, forcing us to sit down on the couches.

We all sat down, Sirius on the floor once more with his head resting against my leg.

I let out a long breath, trying to calm my erratic heartbeat. Professor Dumbledore was going to be the one to okay this plan, if he didn't like it or he didn't think that it would work or whatever, that was it for us.

Back to the drawing board so to speak.

Dumbledore drew a chair to the center of the room, sitting down in front of us. "I hope you don't mind me sitting, I am very tired these days, as you all can understand."

The six of us nodded.

He sighed. "Well, who would like to start off? Elaine?"

I shrunk in my seat, already knowing that he was going to call on me.

It felt like school all over again.

I cleared my throat. "Er, well, we've decided that I am going to be there that night with Lily, James, and Harry. And, er, Sirius is not going to be secret-keeper."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed. "Why not, Sirius?"

Sirius's head popped up. "I just think it would be easier if it weren't me. Listen, Voldemort already knows I'm friends with them, right? He's seen me fight alongside them and defend them. Plus, my sodding cousin will have told him all about me already."

Dumbledore nodded. "Very well, continue."

Sirius did so. "We thought it would be best if we used Peter. Peter can be secret-keeper and he'll never know or even suspect him! Plus, he's never even met Peter, right?"

Dumbledore's eyes widened. "You're absolutely right. So far, so good. Elaine then, what's the rest of the plan?"

I took an unnecessary breath. "Okay, so we're going to let that night ride out, and if nothing happens, than it obviously worked. But, if something does happen, and he does show up in Godric's Hollow, than I'm going to be there to protect Lily, James, and Harry. Lily and James agreed to go under a sleeping draught that I can brew if necessary, and when he arrives, I'll be there to protect them and Harry with my shielding charm. I can fight him off. I'm strong enough and I know I can do it. The potion will be only from nightfall until midnight. But, I think I have a good chance of taking him out, I can do it, Sir, I know I can. He won't disapparate because he wants me dead, and if the prophecy isn't fulfilled the correct way on the thirty-first it's void, right? Meaning he has to try and finish the deal by midnight."

Dumbledore nodded very, very slowly, as if each movement was painful. "That's the plan, then?"

I bit my lip. "Er, yes. What do you think?"

Dumbledore's eyes were fixed on mine. "You came up with this on your own didn't you Elaine?"

I made a face. "Well, the sleeping draught part and the midnight thing and, well, yes. Sort of. Sirius came up with making Peter secret-keeper, though."

Professor Dumbledore stood up.

Each of us watched him anxiously.

It felt like my heart was in my stomach as my pulse quickened, panic setting in.

Why was he standing?

Was he going to curse us in to oblivion because my plan was so bloody stupid?

Or maybe he would hug me?

He didn't seem like a hugger though.

I sighed, the mere minutes ticking away as he paces back and forth across the living room, his eyes never leaving his feet.

My leg began to bounce but Sirius grabbed it promptly, forcing me to stop.

I scowled.

Dumbledore finally stopped pacing up and down, and looked at us. "Elaine, I think that your plan might actually worth."

It was like a rubber band had stopped being stretched.

I relaxed significantly, letting out a long breath as everyone else in the room did the same after our former headmaster had spoken.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes, yes. It should work. Elaine, this is your chance to destroy him...for the time being, at least."

I raised an eyebrow. "The time being?"

"Yes. The Dark Lord will rise again one day, that much is certain, but it may take him quite the while. Regardless, if you stop him on Halloween, he'll be gone, Elaine, and much, much weaker. You can stop the war that night."

My jaw clenched. "So no pressure or anything."

Sirius chuckled lightly.

Dumbledore gave us all a small, appreciative smile. "If this plan works, you will have done wonders."

"It will work, Sir. I trust Elaine more than anything," Lily said confidently.

I smiled at her. "Thanks, Lilypop."

She winked.

Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Very well! I think it's time for us to end this meeting, don't you think? I believe we could all use some sleep. Elaine, I want to meet with you before that night, maybe during the day? I'll go to yours and Sirius's home."

I nodded. "That will be fine, Sir."

He smiled. "Very well, then. I'll leave you all now. Sleep well and stay safe." And then he was gone.

We all looked around at one another.

I burst out laughing.

Everyone was looking at me strangely as I went in to a full-on giggle fit, completely unable to control myself.

Sirius stood up from the floor, turning around to look at me. "Are you alright?"

I was still laughing hysterically. "Y-yes! If I d-don't laugh, I m-might burst int-to t-tears b-because I'm s-so f-freaked!"

Sirius snorted. "My best friends are in danger, my wife has lost her mind, what else could go wrong?"

Then it started pouring outside.

Sirius rolled his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. "That wasn't a challenge."

Lightning struck and then thunder caused the house to almost shake.

I finally regained my composure, wiping away some tears that had fallen due to my laughter. "I'm very sorry, that was completely inappropriate."

Lily looked at me, an eyebrow raised. "Can I ask you something completely irrelevant to the subject matter at hand?"

I nodded. "Yes, of course."

She hesitated for a moment before finally asking, "how did you lose all of your baby weight, exactly?"

I giggled as Sirius threw his hands in the air.

"Does no one have a better reaction for all of this? Can someone cry or something?"

I rolled my eyes. "Stop being ridiculous, better we react like this than have another fight or sit in a massive circle crying our eyes out." I looked at Lily. "You know, I think because I exert so much power due to my-er-'extra' abilities, I think for some reason that that happened to help me a bit. Just an idea though. And, I did stop eating like hippogriff. That probably helped too."

Lily sighed. "I still have five pounds from Harry! He's over a year old!"

James rolled his eyes, putting an arm around his wife. "Lily, you are aboslutely perfect the way you are."

She leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Thank you, James. Even though I know you're full of shit."

I laughed along with Sirius.

"She's got you there mate," Sirius said while chuckling.

James shrugged. "She is perfect!"

Lily smiled warmly at him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, walking over to me and sitting down on my lap, leaning back against me, his hair tickling my face.

I groaned since I was being squished. "Sirius!"

He turned his head, giving me a funny kiss. "I love you, Elaine."

I smiled, even though I couldn't breathe seeing as how he was crushing me. "Iloveryoutooughgrrr!"

He laughed. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

I pushed him off of me, catching my breath. "I love you too, you massive, massive arsehole."

Everyone laughed. I was glad we had decided to handle the situation this way instead of crying our eyes out and sitting in a circle freaking out. We had lives to live and we just had to continue doing so.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Also, please, please go check out **A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story! **It's my new story and I would really love it if everyone gave it a shot!

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

And so, here we are. So very close to the end. I don't want to give an exact chapter number of when it's going to end because I'm not totally sure, but it's soon. I can't believe it's really almost over. It's crazy to think that I have been posting a chapter every single day for 65 straight days-it's insane! And now we're at the end! But, it's time for me to give this the best ending that I possibly can, and make Elaine proud!

I have decided that a sequel **will **be written for this story. My question to everyone else, is this: under whose P.O.V. should I write? Or should I try doing no P.O.V. Or maybe multiple P.O.V.'s? You tell me! It won't be up for a while because I'm going to let this story stand alone for a bit while I work on my other one, but nevertheless, what would you guys like to see? I'm open to any suggestion!

Anyways, here's chapter 65, I hope you all enjoy it! And please excuse any errors-there are always some!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Five<p>

October the thirty-first, came way, _way _too soon. I couldn't believe that it had literally creeped up on us in such a rapid fashion. Those days after Dumbledore's news were very odd. We all knew what was going to happen on Halloween, and we knew what danger we were all in, well, the danger that Lily, James, Harry, and I were in, but we had surprisingly not let it phase us.

Which, I was very pleased about.

I certainly didn't want there to be weirdness amongst us.

I felt that I was handling the situation very well. I mean, hell, I was scared, there was no denying that. I wasn't terrified because of Voldemort or because he might want to come after me, but I was definitely frightened that I could slip up, or that something could go wrong and my friends or my godson would end up hurt.

Sirius told me that I had to stop talking like that, but I couldn't help it. He was the only one I confided in because I couldn't talk about it with Lily because she would try and tell me that I shouldn't go through with everything, and I just couldn't back out now.

To say that Sirius was worried about Halloween was putting it very, very lightly. He was completely freaked out. And even though he wouldn't show it when we were with the kids or with our friends, I knew he was just doing a good job of hiding it.

He was terrified.

I think the reason he was so scared was because he wasn't sure what was going to happen, and he wouldn't be taking any part in it since Peter had definitely agreed to being secret-keeper. I had offered to give him some of the sleeping draught as well, but he had declined because he said he would rather feel anxious the entire night as long as he was conscious so that he could be there at exactly midnight to see me.

Remus and Zoe had been pretty quiet these last several days. What could they really say? They spent their time with us, playing Wizard's Chess or Exploding Snaps, and even joining us for a few nights of stupid drinking games, a habit that we promised we would break if everything went according to plan on the night of the thirty-first.

But, I knew they were worried. They might not have said it, but they definitely were.

Lily and James never spoke about it to us. They were fine around us, normally being the ones to be the lives of the party, ignoring the matter at hand completely. They were fine with putting a blind eye to it until the day actually came, and for that, I kind of envied them.

Because like I said, even though I was fine around them, and around my children, every morning when I would shower though, I would cry my eyes out, trying to keep my sobs as quiet as possible because I didn't want Sirius to hear me.

But, I was almost certain he heard me every day.

He just never said anything.

Which I wasn't sure if that was good or bad.

Probably bad though.

Because now he knew that I was just as terrified as he was.

Then there were other times at night when he and I had already gone to bed, where I would cry silently, watching his sleeping form, wondering what he was dreaming about.

And then, one night, much to my horror, as he and I were making love, I burst in to tears, the idea of he and I never doing that again or being together again causing me to go hysterical.

So yeah, the idea of failure terrified me, but the idea of never getting to be with Sirius or seeing him again was horrible.

I couldn't even begin to tell you how I would freak out if I thought about my children in that way.

That just brought on more hysterical sobs.

So, although life looked relatively normal on the outside, on the inside, beneath the facade, it was a horrible, terrifying place.

So, the morning of the thirty-first, I woke up at around eight AM, before Sirius thankfully. I assumed Remus and Zoe were still asleep as well, along with Lily and James and Harry who had decided to stay the night in our guestroom upstairs. I tiptoed to the shower, turning the water on to freezing, a habit that began the night after the news. I shivered under the freezing water and I could feel tears stinging my eyes and a lump forming in my throat.

I heard the door in the bathroom click open, and then the shower door opened, Sirius walking in.

He gasped when the cold water hit him as he closed the door behind him. "Why is this water so cold?"

I shrugged, tears sliding down my cheeks. "I d-don't know."

He reached past me, his arm brushing up against mine, and then flipped the switch to the complete opposite side.

The now scalding water hit my skin, causing me to gasp as I jumped a little.

Sirius pulled me in to his arms, his bare skin warming mine marginally. He put his lips in my hair. "I'm scared."

Tears continued to spill from my eyes and then on to his chest. "M-me t-too."

"I can't lose you, Elaine. I can't. Do you have any idea how lost I would be without you?" He asked rhetorically.

I looked up at him to see tears spilling from his beautiful gray eyes. I reached a hand up to touch them, surprised that he was crying. "Th-that's how I f-feel. L-losing you t-terrifies m-me. I d-don't want t-to imagine it."

He hugged me tightly, kissing the top of my head. "I love you so, so much, Elaine. I remember the first time I saw you on the train when we were eleven. The first time my eyes laid upon yours, the first time we kissed, hugged, made love. Every significant moment in my life has been with you. Only you."

I was sobbing now. Everything he was saying was so spot on. So spot on, in that, I felt the exact same way. I remember Sirius when he was eleven, what he wore to the Yule Ball when we were fifteen, how he used to trip me in the halls every day when we were twelve, our first kiss, the day he told me he loved me, how excited he was when I told him I was pregnant with the boys. "I l-love you s-so m-much t-too."

He rubbed my back up and down, trying to soothe me. "Shh, it's okay. We're going to be okay. I promise it's going to be okay."

"H-how d-do you know?"

I could feel him shrugging around me, his embrace tightening significantly.

"I guess I don't. But, since I was a kid, every time I couldn't picture something happening or something happening, it usually worked towards my advantage, does that make sense?"

I nodded.

"Well, I can't picture losing you-it's just impossible. And so, because of that, I am not going to lose you, okay? I am not going to lose you."

I bit my lip, looking up at him a little unsurely.

"Say it."

"S-say wh-what?"

"Say 'I am not going to lose you.'"

I could feel myself shaking in his arms. "I-I am n-not g-going to l-lose you."

He shook his head. "No. Say it more strongly, please."

I took a shaky breath. "I a-m not g-going to lose y-you."

He shook his head once more. "No, Elaine. Please, for my sanity, be strong. Be the Elaine I know you can."

I took another deep breath, trying to calm my already horribly jittery nerves. "I am not going to lose you."

He nodded, pulling me closer against him. "Thank you."

I sniffed a little, managing to stop my tears as he reached down to kiss me.

It was a much better shower after that.

Just before breakfast, Sirius and I went downstairs to see if the boys and Elli were awake. Mason and Caspian were already sitting up in their beds, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

I smiled at them, lifting Mason out of his bed as Sirius did the same with Caspian, setting them both down as they ran downstairs, apparently starving.

We then went in to Elli's room and found her rolling around in her crib, trying to grab at her mobile that had little owls on it.

I smiled at her precious, precious face.

Sirius lifted her and the three of us walked downstairs to the kitchen.

Remus, Zoe, Lily, James, and Harry were already at the breakfast table, as were Mason and Caspian who were being lifted on to their booster seats by Remus.

Sirius and I took our seats, sitting down as he held on to Elli, giving her her bottle.

Lily looked at me worriedly. "How are you feeling, Elaine?"

I poked at my breakfast. "Er, I'm o...kay, I guess."

Sirius leaned over and kissed my cheek.

James tried to give me a warm smile but failed. "Are you scared, Elaine?"

I let out a shaky breath, chills running down my spine. "Er, no."

James actually smirked. "You really are a terrible liar, you know that?"

I scrunched my nose. "Thanks, James."

He chuckled. "Any time."

Sirius was shaking his head. "Only my best friend could be laughing on the morning of his impending doom."

I pinched him. "Don't talk like that."

Sirius flinched. "Sorry, you're right."

Remus had his eyes locked on my face, not touching his food either.

I sighed. "What have you got to say, Remus?"

He blinked out of his reverie. "Sorry. I just-I don't want-please, be careful. All three of you, be careful. Harry too, obviously, but he'll be needing some protection."

I nodded. "None of you are going to lose anyone tonight, is that understood. You're not going to lose anyone."

Sirius gave me a small smile. "That's the spirit."

Lily looked at me, her green eyes scrutinizing my face. "Eat something Elaine, please. You're going to need it. I can't imagine the six of us sitting down for a formal dinner tonight before we head over there."

I shook my head and took a bite of toast, chewing on it very slowly. "No, we definitely won't be."

"What time are you going to go over there?" Zoe asked cautiously.

"Six on the nose, I'd say," I answered instantly.

Lily and James both nodded.

Sirius looked at me for a moment. "Professor Dumbledore is coming today, right?"

I nodded. "Yes, at some point today if I'm not mistaken. He didn't say when though, just during the day."

James sighed, pushing his empty plate away and looking around at each one of us. "What do you think he's going to say to us?"

Lily gulped beside him. "What can he say? 'Good luck, I sincerely hope you make it out of this alive?'"

I snorted. "That's totally sadistic and horrible. If he said that to us, I'd walk over to him and rip his bloody beard off."

Sirius pat my back. "That's my wife!"

I laughed lightly and then sighed, putting a hand to my forehead. "We should have just ran away to Spain. The estate has got plenty of rooms, we could raised the kids to become bull fighters or-or flamenco dancers, or anything else that comes out of Spain. Imagine little Elli in one of those stunning dresses."

Sirius set her down in her little bassinet that was in the room, she had already drifted back off to sleep. "Although that may have been a pretty descent plan, can you honestly ever imagine a world without the wizarding world? Spain doesn't have Hogwarts or Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley. It'd be great, but..._strange."_

Lily nodded, agreeing with Sirius. "Surprisingly, your horrible, idiotic husband is actually right."

Sirius grinned. "Why thank you, Lily! You're just a total charmer and a complete pleasure to be around!"

She gave him a big cheesy, fake smile, showing all of her teeth almost. "Aw! Thanks, Sirius! It takes a charmer to know a charmer."

James rolled his eyes. "Are you two ever going to get along? I mean, how long have you two been fighting?"

Sirius looked at Lily and then shrugged. "Since we were eleven? Lily has never liked me, always threatening me to be nice to Elaine and all that nonsense."

Lily scowled. "Nonsense? I was looking out for my best friend you git!"

Sirius gave her an incredulous look. _"I'm _the git? Take a look in the mirror! How Prongs fell for you, I will never _ever _understand!"

She threw a piece of dry toast at him, hitting him square on the nose.

I giggled.

Sirius glared at me.

I raised my shoulders in guilt. "What? She's got good aim for such a goody-two-shoes."

Lily frowned. "Hey!"

I smiled. "Love you, Lilypop!"

She grinned. "Love you too!"

Sirius groaned. "Even my own wife loves the psycho! What am I going to do? It's not like I can just hack her off." He was sort of talking to himself.

I bit my lip, placing my hand on top of his. "Booger, Lily has been around since we were eleven years old and she's not going anywhere now. She's my best friend and your best friend's wife, not to mention, she's the mother of your godson."

Sirius let out a puff of air, frowning. "Do I really have to accept her? I mean, look at her, she's _so _annoying!"

Lily rolled her eyes dramatically and then scowled. "Elaine, it's fine. He doesn't like me, he never will."

Sirius's brow furrowed. "I don't _not _like you."

She raised an eyebrow. "What was that?"

He groaned. "I don't _not _like you. It's just so much more fun when you get all huffy and puffy at me because you're mad that I've done something to you. It's much, much funnier that way, obviously. Us getting along is no fun."

Lily grinned. "So you like me?"

He rolled his eyes. "That's not what I said."

She shrugged, still smiling. "Close enough! It's okay, Sirius, I actually don't hate you either."

He chuckled and then stopped himself. "Er, okay. No more sappy talk-we sound like ninnies."

She grinned. "Fine."

I looked at James, winking at him.

He winked right back.

Then, out of nowhere, interrupting Sirius and Lily's little revelations to one another, a loud crack sounded throughout the house, and then footsteps could be heard as they shuffled in to the kitchen.

Professor Dumbledore walked in to the kitchen, his crystal blue eyes twinkling.

I smiled at him. "Professor, please, sit down."

He gave us all a warm smile and took a seat at the head of the table, ironically enough. "Thank you. I mustn't lie, I was kind of hoping for a spot of breakfast. Lily I've heard so much about your cooking."

Lily looked over at me.

I grinned.

Sirius got up and served Dumbledore some breakfast, giving him a bit of everything, which he seemed to really, really love.

Honestly, Lily could be a bloody chef.

When he was finished, he looked around at all of us and dabbed at his mouth with his napkin. "So, where shall we begin?"

I scrunched my nose. "Quite frankly, Sir, I just want you to tell us that old Voldy has changed his mind and he's decided to join the Peace Core in the muggle world, moving to some poor, destitute country to teach all the natives proper English and introduce them to pumpkin juice."

Everyone laughed lightly.

Dumbledore chuckled and then sighed. "Elaine, the day that happens is the day I let you tear my beard off."

I bit my lip as Sirius squeezed me knee beneath the table. The bloody man knew everything.

Dumbledore winked at me. "Anyways, I just wanted to come here today to give you all a boost of confidence, boost your morale a bit. I can imagine that it must be low at this point."

We all nodded.

"You all know that I would never let you go into this without my full and total compliance, correct? If you didn't have my approval, you wouldn't be doing this tonight, you know this, right?" We all nodded. "Very well then. I believe you have a chance to succeed tonight. You three, and Harry of course, are going to survive tonight. Will it be difficult? Yes, I believe it will be very difficult for you, Elaine. He will probably say things to distract you and hurt you, but you mustn't let it get inside your head. You have the chance to finish the job tonight, finish the job tonight and there will be peace."

I nodded once, my pulse quickening. "Yes, Sir."

He looked directly at me. "Your plan is good, Elaine. Do not doubt yourself. Everyone here has faith in you, I have faith in you, the Order has faith in you. You've always had the means, now it's time to execute them properly."

I swallowed hard. "I will, Sir. I promise that I am going to succeed tonight. I can't picture or imagine me not succeeding tonight."

Sirius reached for my hand, squeezing it tightly.

Dumbledore stood from the table, giving us a final wave. "I'll be around tonight, when the clock strokes midnight, I'll be there. Don't be afraid. Be Gryffindors, be brave." And those were his final words, apparting out of my kitchen.

'Be Gryffindors, be brave.' Never had four words rung through my ears like those had.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to** taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Also, please, please go check out **A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story! **It's my new story and I would really love it if everyone gave it a shot!

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

And so, here we are. So very close to the end. I don't want to give an exact chapter number of when it's going to end because I'm not totally sure, but it's soon. I can't believe it's really almost over. It's crazy to think that I have been posting a chapter every single day for 66 straight days-it's insane! And now we're at the end! But, it's time for me to give this the best ending that I possibly can, and make Elaine proud!

I have decided that a sequel **will **be written for this story. My question to everyone else, is this: under whose P.O.V. should I write? Or should I try doing no P.O.V. Or maybe multiple P.O.V.'s? You tell me! It won't be up for a while because I'm going to let this story stand alone for a bit while I work on my other one, but nevertheless, what would you guys like to see? I'm open to any suggestion!

The night of the 31st has finally arrived!

Anyways, here's chapter 66, I hope you all enjoy it! And please excuse any errors-there are always some!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Six<p>

The hours until when James, Lily, Harry, and I were supposed to go to Godric's Hollow were the most painful, most excruciating, most boring hours of my entire life. Well, boring and incredibly nauseating. Despite the fact that Dumbledore's words had sort of ignited a very little flame, more like a lukewarm spark, the nerves won over as soon as he had left, causing me to go in to a nail biting, leg bouncing state.

Believe me, I still wanted to be a brave Gryffindor, but that didn't mean that my stomach was going to stop churning.

Sirius attempted to cheer me up every five minutes, trying to get me to play Wizard's Chess with him-which I was horrific at, how had I not discovered this before!-or Exploding Snaps, which he was just a sore loser at because I had beaten him three times in a row, causing him to throw the cards in a hissy fit.

I watched all the kids playing together, except for Elli who I had kept in my arms the entire day, just wanting to keep her closer and closer as the hours passed.

James and Lily kept mostly to themselves, nervously snacking on some Honeyduke's sweets that Sirius and I kept lying about in the house. They didn't look nervous, but the way Lily was nibbling on a Peppermint sticks, told me otherwise.

And James's erratic, incessant chewing on a never-ending piece of bubblegum seemed to be his way of taking out his nerves as well.

Along with the constant glancing at the clock of course.

Remus and Zoe were off in their own little world, not really staying near us during the day. I think that maybe they were too worried about us and they didn't want to show that to us, or maybe they felt left out in a way. I mean, Sirius was freaking out because I was going tonight, and then Lily and James were both going to be there tonight.

Or maybe I was just over-analyzing things like always.

At one point I had suggested to Sirius that we get a television to pass times like this by, you know, to watch movies and such, which led to me explaining to him what a television was and what they were used for and what movies were.

I mean, granted, I hadn't known what movies and television were until I knew Lily, but holy hell, he was so fascinated with the idea of a movie.

And don't get me started on what he thought about telephones.

Lily thought it was rather hilarious.

That is, until we had to explain to James what those things were.

And he was just confused the whole bloody time.

Finally, when six o'clock rolled around, we all prepared to leave, going to the entry way of mine and Sirius's home.

I gave Remus and Zoe quick, tight hugs.

"I love you, Rem. You're one of my best friends," I told him, squeezing his hand gently.

He kissed the top of my head. "I love you too, Elaine. You're one of my best friends too."

I gave him a small smile, turning my head to Zoe. "I love you, Zoe. I'm so glad Remus brought you into our little group."

She gave me a warm smile. "I love you too. And thank you for welcoming me, and going out of your way to get to know me."

I smiled. "I always knew you two were great for one another."

She grinned. "Me too."

I turned to look at Sirius, and tears instantly started spilling from my eyes.

He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly, his entire body pressed against mine. "Elaine, my beautiful, beautiful, Elaine. I love you more than anything in this world, more than my own life. I am not going to lose you tonight, okay?"

I nodded against his chest, trying to stop the sobs that were threatening to break through. "I love you more than my own life too. It was always you, it's always been you."

He kissed the top of my head. "I know, Lovely, I know."

I let go, wiping away my tears to hug my little boys. I pulled them tightly against me, kissing each of their cheeks. "Mummy loves you boys, okay? Mummy loves you so, so much. You're going to be good for Daddy while I go to work, right?"

They both nodded, tears spilling from both of their eyes. They were crying because I was.

Mason hugged me again. "I love you, Mummy."

Caspian nodded, hugging me once more. "I love you too, Mummy."

I gave them a watery-eyed smile. "I love you both too."

I kissed them one more time, standing up and taking Elli out of Sirius's arms. "How's my beautiful little girl?" I nuzzled my nose against hers. "You know you're Mummy's little girl, right? Her special, little beauty. Mummy loves you to the moon and back."

She had a smile on her face, well, it looked like a smile at least.

I kissed her forehead. "I love you, Elli."

Sirius took her from me then, cuddling her up to his chest.

I reached over, kissing his perfect lips, taking him in just one last time.

He cupped my cheek with his large hands. "I'm not going to lose you."

I touched his face, the warmth of his cheek sending a chill down my spine. "I'm not going to lose you."

He nodded. "Good."

I finally pulled away, and went to join hands with Lily and James, Harry tucked safely under James's arms. I blew Sirius a kiss as we apparated to Godric's Hollow.

Godric's Hollow was a small wizarding village on the outskirts of London. There were nice little cottages around a few roads, and a cemetery where there were hundreds of infamous wizards who had lived there or just wanted to be buried in one of the oldest, most historical wizarding villages ever to have been around.

We landed on the front step of their cozy little home, James waving his wand at the door which swung open for us.

We stepped in, James shutting and locking the door.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I don't think he's going to ring the doorbell if he comes."

James shrugged. "Habit, I guess. Plus, I have faith that Pete isn't going to betray us. He's our friend after all."

I nodded, biting the inside of my cheek as I did so. "I really hope you're right, James."

He frowned. "I have to be right."

Lily put a hand on his shoulder.

I clapped my hands together. "So, how about those sleeping potions, eh?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, lets get that over with. Elaine, you're sure nothing is going to happen to Harry?"

I put a hand on hers. "He's my godson, Lils. I love him like I love my own kids. If he does come, I'm not going to let him touch Harry, I promise."

She sighed. "I know, I know. I'm just worried."

I squeezed her hand. "I'll protect him. And hopefully James is right, hopefully we have absolutely nothing to worry about."

James nodded. "Lily and I are going to put him down to sleep, okay? We'll call you up when we're done. We just-"

I cut him off. "Want a moment with your son? Go ahead, I'll be fine."

James gave me a small smile. "Thanks."

I waved them off, ushering them up the stairs as I sat down on one of the cozy couches in their living room.

I took a deep breath, leaning back in to the cushion of the sofa. My mind ran over the last couple of days and the possibilities of tonight. Here were the current scenarios for what could happen tonight:

1. Voldemort could not show up, proving that Peter was a good choice as a secret-keeper.

2. Voldemort could not show up, maybe he had given up the silly prophecy idea?

3. Voldemort could not show up, maybe go to the Longbottom's house. (Which would be horrible as well.)

4. Voldemort could show up, committing a mass murder in the Potter household-horrible, but possible.

5. Voldemort could show up, and I could beat his ugly ass.

6. Voldemort could show up, kill me and Harry and Lily and James would survive because he wouldn't know they were there.

7. Voldemort could show up, after having shown up at the Longbottom's or maybe before going to the Longbottom's.

8. Voldemort could show up, and we could discuss all of our problems and I could maybe make him break down, watch him cry, and give him a warm cup of tea. Offer him a Pumpkin Pasty, maybe? Then I could consider a career in Psychiatry.

My favorite idea had to be number eight, but I was pretty sure that that was the least likely of all of them. To be honest, though, I wasn't sure which of the other seven was more likely to occur. I hoped that the night would just pass, James's idea being the best one.

I sighed, this was going to be a very long night and I was already counting down the seconds till I could go home and call it a day, but what would happen if this night went unsathed?

Did that mean Voldemort didn't believe in the prophecy?

If that was the case didn't that just mean we were back at square one?

Square one was just as bad as any outcome tonight.

Dumbledore said I could end this tonight, bring some peace to the wizarding world.

And there was nothing I wanted more than that.

I drummed my fingers against my knee, tapping my leg up and down. Thankfully it didn't make a noise because Lily and James's living room was covered in a thick carpet.

As I continued to go over certain possible outcomes for tonight's rendezvous with Voldemort, James and Lily called me from upstairs.

I grabbed my bag that I had brought with me, and slowly walked up the stairs and in to their bedroom. They were sitting down the edge of either side of the bed, bouncing their legs like I had downstairs.

I pulled out the tiny vials from my bag, handing one to each of them. "Okay, I've done two things to this potion, okay? First things first, it is set to wake you up at midnight if nothing goes wrong and there is no cause for alarm. And the second thing I did, was that, if something happens to me, just to me, you are going to wake up and protect Harry, is that understood?"

They both nodded.

I let out a breath. "Okay, then go ahead and lie down, and down the vial, please."

They both lied down, unstoppering the little glass vial, and downing the potion in an instant.

I gave them a small smile. "Sleep tight guys, I love you both."

And then they both drifted off in to deep, deep sleep.

I shut the door and then began to walk downstairs, suddenly deciding that it was probably a better idea to stay in Harry's room just in case Voldy did decide to show up.

I slowly and quietly crept in to Harry's room, shutting the door behind me even though it was unnecessary. I peeked at Harry who was covered from toes to chin with his blanket that Sirius had gotten him a few months ago. He had a slew of plush toys surrounding him, his mobile still spinning, playing a soft tune.

I smiled at him, and then went to sit down on the rocking chair that was in his room. Harry's room was painted a soft, minty green, a color that Lily had chosen because James had lost a bet one night before he was born. His furniture was a cherry colored wood, and their were little broomsticks and snitch stickers all over his room-the only aspect of the decoration James had had an input in.

I leaned back in to the rocking chair, letting my mind wander like I had in the living room just minutes ago.

But, just as I shut my eyes, sometime around eight o'clock after I had pondered just about every aspect of my life and after having lived through about an hour and a half completely unscathed, I heard a loud crash coming from downstairs, probably from the entrance.

Peter had blown it. Sirius and I had obviously made the wrong decision.

I took a deep breath, shutting my eyes for just a moment, then getting up and going to stand in front of Harry. He had woken up because of the noise, and was standing up in his crib. He reached his arms out to me, his way of asking to be picked up.

I kissed the top of his head. "I love you, Harry. Everything is going to be perfectly fine, okay?"

He just looked at me, obviously not understanding what was really going on.

The door bust in, slamming down hard on the floor, and there he was, dressed in his Sunday best, his typical, long, flowing black robes, his black hood covering his eyes.

His white hands with his eerily long fingers, pushed the hood back, revealing his red-looking eyes. A dark, lip-curling, hair-raising smile appeared on his face, clearly pleased that I was the one there.

"Elaine Heron, my, what a stroke of luck! I come to kill the boy, and here you are! Two birds with one stone," he said, his voice making my ears hurt.

I cringed. "Yes, well, you can only imagine my delight."

He gave a dark chuckle. "You are a fool, Elaine. Had you come to me, asking me to spare you, we could have worked together! What a pair we would have been, just imagine! The greatest sorcerer to ever live and a Heron! Your stupid mother made the same mistakes you have."

My jaw clenched. "If you ask me, my mother was brilliant. She died saving me, much more honorable than anything you've ever done."

His eyes narrowed at me. "Such stupidity, so much hostility, yet powerful. Pity. A real pity. You know that you won't make it out of this alive, correct? And your husband? My followers know to take him out. The truth is, Elaine Heron, I knew you were going to be here, leaving your husband and children defenseless. The attack will be happening now."

My heart sped. "You're lying."

He laughed again. "I'm not. I can assure you, you will be seeing your filthy, blood-traitor husband in the after life, him and your children. Don't worry, I'll make it quick, and it will be painless, I promise."

I took a stance in front of Harry, my back turned to him. "You're not going to touch Harry. Or me. You're scared of me, I know you are."

He gave a low growl, a sound that caused my ears to ring. "Oh, Elaine. I may have at one time been scared of your mother, but she proved to be nothing more than a coward. And you're exactly the same."

I ground my teeth together. "I could say the same about you. Hiding behind your gang of masked men. They're all too coward to reveal who they really are! Look at you. You're a walking, talking joke. Your stupid black robes, your bloodshot eyes, and pale skin. It's all a farce. You're nothing but a coward, a joke, nothing more than a laugh amongst real men. You may be dangerous, but believe me, no one likes you, no one respects you. The people that follow you? They're _terrified _of you. Terrified that you'll hack their family up. You're nothing more than a monster!"

He tore his wand out of his robes, a roar ripping through his chest. He sent the first curse, firing it at me which I deftly blocked, immediately putting my shielding charm up, making sure I was squarely in front of Harry to keep the shield in front of him.

I sent a curse his way, him being able to block it with a flick of his wand.

The snarls ripping through his chest along with the sound of the thrashing of Harry's room was making me cringe in aggravation.

Another jet of light hit my shield, causing me to stumble a bit.

I screamed, thrusting my shield out, hitting him as he stumbled just like I had.

He did not like that.

He shot everything he had at me. Every curse, jinx, hex he could think of I'm sure since it was wordless magic, and every time he hit my shield, it was like it would shrink, the sheer power of his spells forcing my magic to it's weakest, most vulnerable point.

He and I had dueled before, but never where I felt like I was literally losing every ounce of magic I had.

My head was getting lighter with every shot at me, but I felt that I was weakening him down as well. He was getting annoyed that every time he hit me with a spell it would bounce off of me, hitting the wall or something in Harry's room.

"Give up, Heron! You'll never win this battle!" He shouted over the noise as the wall behind Harry was blown out.

Poor Harry began to wail loudly.

My heart broke for him, wondering what was going on in his mind as he saw this.

I screamed, one of his spells sending me slamming me back in to Harry's crib, my back aching in a horrible, horrible pain.

He laughed, a sound so unkind that it literally chilled my bones, shivers running up and down my spine.

"You're weak Heron! Just like your mother!"

"And you're foul! Just like Hippogriff dung!"

What a stupid comment. I had just compared the darkest wizard to ever live to animal shit. I wonder if I would have laughed he would have been more offended.

Then everything happened way too quickly for my liking.

He sent spells at me at an alarming rate after my shit comment, breaking me down so completely that my shield wore off and I had to start defending myself with my own magic.

Never had I wanted my wand so desperately. My wand would have been like a form of protection, some form of comfort.

"_CRUCIO!" _He shouted at me, and I fell to the floor, my entire body burning with pain. It felt like my bones were being torn apart from piece to piece, bending in ways I could have never imagined. A pain so unbearable that the screams that were coming from my mouth sounded completely foreign to me, a high pitched nose I had never heard in my entire life.

He walked over to me, putting his foot on my chest, stepping down hard on my windpipe. I couldn't breathe, I couldn't hear, my vision was getting blurry.

Everything I didn't want was happening at that precise moment.

As he tortured me, I thought of only Sirius and my children. I prayed they were okay, hoping that they were fine and he was lying. Sirius would be okay without me. He had the kids and he could take care of them, they loved him so, so much. And he would have our friends. He'd be upset, but he could do it. I loved him too much to think otherwise.

I could accept death. If my friends, husband, and children were okay, I could die. Death didn't terrify me, losing someone I loved terrified me.

But it wasn't over yet.

I couldn't let him hurt Harry or Lily and James.

The Cruciatus Curse that I was under felt like I was being stabbed all over my body with white hot knives, seeping in to my skin, burning off whatever body covering I had.

The pain was blinding.

He leaned down towards me to whisper, "You're weak, Elaine."

I don't know what came over me, but in that moment, I felt all of my magic rise within me, surging towards my fingertips. I grabbed him by the foot, throwing him off of me. I got up, which I'm still not sure how I did, but I did, standing in front of Harry once more.

"Stupid, insolent girl!"

Finally, with a flash of bright, shining green light, I was hit with a curse.

I fell to the floor, my mind racing, watching as that same green light hit Harry, as if that spell had gone right through me and straight towards Harry.

I watched anxiously, wondering why I wasn't dead and what was going to happen to little Harry. The spell hit my godson and with a bright, white flash, the spell turned around, hitting Voldemort square in the chest.

With a loud, gut-wrenching scream, it was like he had blown up. He screamed and he was gone. Not like an apparition, but like he was actually gone.

I could feel my mind going hazy, minimal sounds getting through to me, my breathing slowing down significantly.

But Harry was okay.

Lily and James were okay.

I thought I could see Lily and James racing in to the room, but I couldn't tell.

Never had my body gone in to a paralytic shock, but right then, it had. I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't breathe, or hear. My senses failing me, my mind going in and out. Everything else was okay though, Harry was okay. My best friends were okay.

Sirius and the kids were. They had to be okay.

And he was gone.

Finally, everything was right.

The few lights I could distinguish went out, and I allowed myself to slip into the darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **slythernprincess, taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Also, please, please go check out **A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story! **It's my new story and I would really love it if everyone gave it a shot!

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

I have decided that a sequel **will **be written for this story. My question to everyone else, is this: under whose P.O.V. should I write? Or should I try doing no P.O.V. Or maybe multiple P.O.V.'s? You tell me! It won't be up for a while because I'm going to let this story stand alone for a bit while I work on my other one, but nevertheless, what would you guys like to see? I'm open to any suggestion!

**Please read: **This is the final chapter for _Marauder Meets Girl. _I know, I can't believe it either! But tomorrow, in the prologue I will be posting, I will write my sappy author's note about how much this story and you guys mean to me!

**Also, a prologue will be posted tomorrow, and so technically, that will be the official ending! And, I will also announce in tomorrow's update who the sequel will be under! If you haven't given me your input, please, please do so!**

Anyways, here's chapter 67, I hope you all enjoy it! And please excuse any errors-there are always some!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Chapter Sixty-Seven<p>

The faint sound of people talking behind what felt like a hazy barrier, muffled voices breaking through my spotted hearing.

I was vaguely aware of what was going on around me as my senses began to flood back to my body. My sight was still masked behind my eyelids, a soreness around my eyes that really stung. My throat felt very dry and my neck ached a little, and it didn't seem that I could move my limbs too much. But I was alive.

I was alive.

I was hit with the killing curse and I was alive?

Memories and flashes of last night-well, I assumed it was last night-flooded my memory, causing me to stir a little. The flash of green light, Harry's cries, him stepping on me, him disappearing completely.

I felt a hand grasp mine. "Elaine? Lovely? Please wake up, please, please wake up," Sirius muttered against the back of my hand. "Please Lovely, please wake up."

I was probably in St. Mungo's.

"She's waking up?" A voice-Lily's I think-asked from another side of the room. "She's really waking up?" Yes, that was Lily.

"I think so, she was stirring in her sleep. That's the most movement we've seen in a month," Sirius answered, his voice strained.

_A month? _I had been out for an entire month?

What happened to me after I was hit with that curse?

I tried to send Sirius a thought but my concentration was off balance, I couldn't focus. It was like there was nothing for me to hold on to, no thought to send.

That was really strange.

I tried to squeeze Sirius's hand that was holding on to mine, and I thought my hand might have moved a little, but I probably failed miserably.

"She squeezed my hand! She squeezed my hand!" Sirius whispered excitedly, putting his hand on my face. "Elaine, Elaine please wake up, Lovely."

I could hear some footsteps, then someone grabbed my other hand. Lily's delicate hands felt incredibly warm against mine. "Sirius, are you sure you're not-"

Sirius cut her off immediately. "I didn't imagine it, okay? She's going to wake up, Lily, she has to wake up."

She reached over me and touched his hand that was in mine. "Sirius, we all want her to wake up, but she was critically injured. Not everyone goes through what she did. Who knows how she's going to feel when she wakes up. You heard what Dumbledore said."

Dumbledore said something? What did Dumbledore say?

More importantly, why hadn't I woken up yet? Sure, I felt weak, but I wanted to see Sirius.

Sirius sighed. "I know what Dumbledore said, okay? Doesn't mean I've given up hope. She promised me I wouldn't lose her, and I'm not going to, alright? If you're going to sit here and say things like that, than you should leave."

I thought they were getting along these days.

I was not going to let them fight about me right now.

I managed to try and blink a few times, before my eyes finally fluttered open, my vision clearing up significantly. "Sirius." My voice sounded raspy, foreign, gross if you ask me.

Sirius blinked, looking over at my face. He looked horrible. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked pale, and maybe as if he hadn't eaten in days. "Elaine?"

I went to nod but that movement was much too painful. "Booger. Water."

Lily went over to the bedside table, lifting a cup of water to my lips.

I had a sip, just to clear my throat a little. It did feel a little bit better after. "Thanks, Lils."

Sirius had tears streaming down his cheeks. I had never realized what a pretty crier he was. "Lovely, I'm so happy you're awake."

Lily backed away towards the door. "I'll leave you guys alone, I'll go tell the others Elaine is awake. Should I bring the kids?"

Sirius nodded without looking at her.

She was out the door in seconds.

He put a hand to my cheek, caressing it with his thumb. "You had us all so scared."

I leaned into his cheek, the warmth of his hand comforting me. "What happened? I mean, I know what happened, I was there, but I was hit with the killing curse, and it hit Harry too, what happened?"

He leaned forward, kissing my forehead, his lips lingering against me for a few moments. "It's a lot, are you sure you want me to explain right now?"

I went to nod again, but my neck was much too sore. "Yes, please."

He let out a long breath, pushing some hair that had fallen out of his face. "Well, Harry is perfectly fine, as are Lily and James. And he's gone."

"Gone?" I just wanted to make sure.

He nodded. "Completely gone. A bunch of the bloody Death Eaters were sent to Azkaban, including Rodolphus and Bellatrix."

My mouth hung open. "You're joking."

He shook his head. "Well, they were sent because, after the night he left or whatever it is that happened to him, they went to Frank and Alice's house."

I frowned. "Oh no."

He nodded. "They tortured them with the Cruciatus Curse, they've completely lost it, Elaine. They've lost their minds. They-they don't know who they are any more, or what they do, who they were. It's like Frank and Alice never existed."

Tears slid out of the corners of my eyes. Frank and Alice, some of the best Aurors I had ever known had been tortured into insanity. What a horrible way to go out. I wished that Rodolphus and Bellatrix hadn't gotten off so easy. "That's horrible."

He nodded. "Worse than death."

"Worse than death," I mumbled.

He kissed my hand. "Neville's okay, though. Living with Frank's mum."

I swallowed hard, another painful movement. "Poor Frank and Alice. Are they here in St. Mungo's?"

He nodded once more. "Yes. We can go see them before you get let out."

"Okay. And, er, maybe I shouldn't ask this, but what happened with Peter?"

His eyes flashed with anger. "We were so stupid to choose him. So stupid. The little rat has been spying on us the entire time. He was working with Voldemort the whole time. After James and I saw you the night of the attack, we went to find him. When we did, we cornered him in this muggle community, I was going to kill him, Elaine, I swear I was." He let out a long, frustrated breath. "But James just wanted to turn him in to Dumbledore. Anyways, he like, blew himself up, but, when he did that, he ended up murdering twelve muggles who were around us. All they found from him was his bloody finger."

A hushed gasp escaped my lips. "Then what happened?"

"A bunch of Aurors arrived on the spot and they took our wands, using that spell reveal trick, you know the one that tells you what the last spell out of your wand was? Proved James and I innocent."

I bit my lip. "So Peter's gone?"

He shrugged. "I really, really don't know."

I made a face. "How strange."

"I agree."

"Anyways..."

"Should I continue?"

"Yes, please."

He ran his free hand through his hair. "Well, that was the easiest part to explain to this whole story."

I squeezed his hand. "Why don't you tell me what happened with you and the kids?"

He let out another long breath. "After you guys left, a couple of hours later, I put the boys and Elli to sleep. Then, around nine, three Death Eaters showed up. I don't know their names but, Remus and I handled them easily. They're in Azkaban too. One of them was a big guy, Russian or Bulgarian or something. How did you know something happened?"

I ground my teeth. "He told me."

His mouth was set in a hard line. "Oh."

"Yeah. But at least you're okay, I was worried when he and I were fighting."

He sighed. "I had a feeling that would happen. That he would tell you we were under attack and you wouldn't be able to concentrate."

I bit my lip. "I was able to concentrate, but I did think about you and the kids. What else? So nothing at all happened to Harry?"

He shook his head. "He's got a little scar on his forehead, it's shaped like a lightning bolt, actually. And, er, you've sort of got one too. It's on the inside of your arm." He turned my arm with the hand he was holding, pushing back the sleeve of the robe I had on, to reveal a thin, light red, lightning bolt shaped scare on my arm.

I wrinkled my nose. "Well, I guess I should be thankful this was all I walked away with. Sirius, he hit me with the killing curse."

Sirius's jaw clenched. "I know. Dumbledore told us."

My eyes narrowed. "Dumbledore told you something else, though, didn't he? Something that you don't want to tell me."

He hesitated for a moment. "It's not that I don't want to tell you, I just don't know how to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."

"How am I going to take what?"

"Exactly my point."

I bit my lip. "You're scaring me, Sirius. What's wrong? Is there something wrong with me? Is everyone okay?"

He squeezed my hand. "Elaine, everyone is okay, I promise. And you're okay too, just, something happened when you were hit with that curse."

"What happened to me, Sirius?"

He sighed again. "When you were hit with that curse, it's like it caused all of your magic to go into overdrive, you especially since you've got that bit 'extra.' The reason you made it out of that curse alive, was that your shielding charm worked from within, making sure you weren't really hit with it. But, when that happened, it caused your magic to go haywire since the curse was so strong. I don't know how to say this, Elaine."

"What? Please, just tell me."

"When you were hit with that curse, it was like your magic gave you a second life. And, since it was a killing curse, Elaine, it killed your magic. You can probably still do it with a wand, but your Heron and Paredes powers are gone," he explained.

I blinked, I had lost my family powers? My Mum's powers and the ones connecting me with my family from Spain? I know it was silly, but tears started to slide down my cheeks. My powers were something that I identified with, something that set me apart from others, something that made me feel special.

He leaned forward and kissed me. "Lovely, why are you crying?" He wiped away some tears with his hand.

"B-because those p-powers made me s-special," I said, my tears getting the better of me.

He rolled his eyes. "Elaine, those powers didn't make you special. You're special! Everything about you is special. You have three beautiful kids that make you special, a husband that loves you more than anything in this world that makes you special. You don't need those stupid powers to make you special."

He was right. I shouldn't have been crying. Those powers had just saved my life, giving me a second chance with him, and with my kids. I slowed the tears down. "Than why didn't my Mum survive when she was hit with it?"

Sirius kissed my hand once more. "I said it was your shielding charm that helped you. Ella couldn't do those, remember?"

I nodded, finally able to do so. "Yes, that's true. Does that mean I can't do that magic any more?"

Sirius shook his head. "No, no. You've got your wand still. And the magic you were originally born with. You've just been reduced to using a stick of wood to channel your magic, not your Mum's ring. You can do the same things with that wand, well except for the Imperius control and the sending of your thoughts, but you'll survive."

"Yes, you're right. So, after I was hit, how did Harry survive?"

"Dumbledore thinks that your powers transferred over to him after you were hit. You sacrificing yourself for him saved him. Some form of old magic or something," he answered.

I bit my lip. "That makes sense I suppose. And he's completely okay?"

He nodded. "Never better. Little scar, but that's it."

I smiled a little. "And, after that, what happened? After I passed out, that is? I've been out for a month?"

He rubbed his eyes momentarily. "Well, your sleeping potion worked. Lily and James woke up as soon as you were hit with the curse. When they found you, you were already out cold. They brought you here and everything that could have gone wrong with you, did. You had broken bones, a dislocated shoulder, burn marks all over you, bruises covering every inch of your body, a crushed windpipe, strained vocal chords, an extreme loss of blood, and a really serious bump to the head."

I made a face. "Um, ouch."

"I'd say so."

"Then what?"

"James brought you here while Lily came and got me. She left Harry with Remus and Zoe and we've been here ever since. Back and forth between St. Mungo's and the house. You haven't been alone once. Moody has even been around to guard the door. I haven't brought the kids to see you, though. I didn't want to scare them."

I frowned. "It was that bad?"

"Elaine, I had no idea who you were. You didn't even look like yourself. But, the healers worked some serious magic. Your color finally came back a few days ago. And no scars or bruises, and your bones healed. So did your shoulder. The only thing you have is the scar below your wrist."

"Wow."

He nodded.

"How are Mason and Caspian? And Elli?" I was desperate to see my kids. They had probably grown so much in the last month.

Sirius gave me a small smile. "They're doing well, but believe me, they miss their Mummy. Elli hates it when I dress her, you can't even imagine what I go through every morning and night. The boys ask about you every single day when they wake up and right before they go to sleep. They're dying to see you."

I smiled a little. "What have you been telling them?"

He rubbed the back of his neck. "That you've been working really hard and when you finished, you could come home. I didn't want to tell them you were sick, that would probably freak them out. Another reason they haven't been around."

I sighed. "I just really want to see them."

He looked towards the door, a grin on his face, some color returning to his face. "I think you're going to get your wish."

The door swung open, and Mason and Caspian popped in to the room, and ran over to where I was, hesitating before pointing up to the bed.

Sirius picked them up, placing them on either side of me.

They were so big now. Just a month later and my little boys were huge! They hugged me tightly, both of them crying as tears slid down my cheeks.

"Hi boys! How are you doing?" I asked them, kissing the tops of each of their heads as more people began to shuffle in to the room.

Mason hugged me tighter than he ever had before. "Good. Mummy we missed you!"

"I missed you too, boys. I missed you too."

Caspian looked up at me. "Mummy, does that mean you're done working?"

I nodded. "Yes. How about I take a break for a long time?"

They both nodded eagerly.

I smiled. "Okay then, I will."

They smiled.

Lily walked in to the room, Elli in her hands and I grinned. My little Elli wasn't so little any more. At seven months, she was the cutest, chubbiest little thing I had ever seen.

I reached out my arms to her, and, for the first time in my daughter's life probably, she threw her arms out at me. She snuggled into my arms immediately, burying her head in to the crook of my neck. "My precious little girl."

Sirius smiled.

I looked over at Lily. "How are you doing?"

She smiled, picking up Harry who was looking at me curiously.

I winked at him.

"Elaine, thank you so, so much for what you did. You saved Harry's life," Lily said, James coming over to her side and nodding as well.

"Thank you, Elaine. We owe you our lives," James told me earnestly.

Remus and Zoe came to the end of my bed, big smiles on their faces.

I waved a hand at Lily and James. "No big deal, walk in the park, really."

Sirius rolled his eyes as James chuckled.

I eyed Remus and Zoe skeptically. "What's got you two so giddy, eh? Not my awakening, I'm sure. You all must have known that I'd be fine. I couldn't give up that easily."

Sirius smiled. "We didn't lose each other."

I shook my head. "We certainly didn't."

Remus was grinning. "Go on, Zoe. I'm sure Elaine will love this."

Zoe was smiling so much, that I could practically see all of her teeth. "Well, Elaine, and everyone, Remus and I are _engaged!"_

My jaw dropped. "Please, please tell me this isn't a dream?"

Zoe shook her head, flashing a nice, humble looking engagement ring at us. A total Remus choice I could tell. "No! We're going to get married next December. Gives us a year to do a lot of things! Plus, we were wondering, Elaine, could we do it at the estate? I really want to do it on the beach!"

I nodded. "Of course you can get married at the estate! You guys! I am so happy!" Tears started to spill from my eyes once more.

Sirius groaned. "Please, no more tears. No more tears." He wiped them off of my face furiously.

I laughed lightly. "Okay, I'm sorry. No more tears, I promise."

Sirius grinned. "Thank, Merlin."

I was still smiling from ear-to-ear. "You know what I think would be a fantastic idea?"

Lily was smiling as well. "What?"

"Let's get a bigger house."

Sirius raised an eyebrow at me. "A bigger house? Why do we need a bigger house?"

I smirked. "So that all of us can live together again. Remus and Zoe will need a room, and Lily and James. And Harry of course. Mas and Cas can stick together, but Elli will need her own. Come on, when did we ever have more fun than when we were living together?"

James grinned, looking over at Lily. "What do you say, Lily?"

Lily looked at me, her eyes saying everything. "I would want nothing more than to live with my best friend again."

I looked at Remus and Zoe anxiously. "You two?"

Remus eyed Zoe for a moment before looking back at me. "Save a room for our kid, eh? We've got some other news."

My eyes widened. "No!"

Zoe nodded. "I'm pregnant! Another reason for a late wedding. But Remus proposed the night of the attack, so don't think we got engaged because I'm having a baby."

I snorted. "Who cares how or why? Congrats!"

Sirius hugged Remus and then Zoe, Lily and James doing the same.

I looked at Sirius, a massive smile masking my face. "So what do you say, boss? Are you okay with living in a huge house with our best friends and screaming children?"

Sirius grinned, leaning forward and giving me a long kiss. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

I smiled. "Perfect."

In that precise moment, above all other moments in my entire life, my life had been more perfect than it ever was. I was surrounded by the people I loved most in the world, talking about a future that sounded just too good to be true.

But for once, I was more than confident that we would all be fine, the love in my room proving to be the greatest power in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **slythernprincess, taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Also, please, please go check out **A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story! **It's my new story and I would really love it if everyone gave it a shot!

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer: **I own no one from the brilliant world of Harry Potter because that all belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling! I am not ashamed to admit though, I'm totally in love with Sirius Black!

**Just a quick little thing: I just got my email for Pottermore (which I also don't own!) and my username is GoldPurple159 if anyone would like to add me to your friends list! Thanks! :)**

**Also, I just started a new story called **_A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story _**which I would really love if you all checked it out! Let me know what you think!**

Thank you every so, so much! I cannot express how grateful I am for all of the support on this story! To everyone who has reviewed, thank you lots and lots! Your reviews make me so happy and I really think they cause me to write better! Thank you to everyone who has added this story to their alerts or to their favorites, I know you are all keeping a close on this! And finally, a big thanks to those of you who have added me to your favorite authors and to your author alerts! I can't tell you how much that means to! I wish I could do more to thank you all!

**Please read: **It amazes me how far this story has come, and not only that, how much love this story has received. I never expected all of this, truly I didn't. You all have made this experience so much more wonderful for me. I just want to say how much I love this story. When I came up with the idea for it, I decided to try it out, if no one reviewed or even liked the story, I figured I'd just stop, but here I am, over two months later. I just can't thank you all enough for everything you've all done for me, and how welcomed you all have made me feel. This isn't the end of _Marauder Meets Girl, _it's just the beginning!

**The sequel will be written in no one's POV. I have decided to give a go at writing not in first person, which I've never done before. But, I think that all the characters deserve to have some importance in the sequel-plus, as much as I want to continue the Elaine/Sirius love, I really want to write about the kids at school! What do you all think? If I hate how I write it, it will go back to Elaine.**

Anyways, here's the prologue, I hope you all enjoy it! And please excuse any errors-there are always some!

-Yani :)

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

**One year later.**

December seventh arrived all too soon. Where had the year gone in all honesty? It feels like just yesterday Remus and Zoe had announced their engagement and their pregnancy. Maybe I should start from after I left the hospital?

Yes, that would be best.

After I was allowed to leave St. Mungo's, about two or three days after I had woken up, I went to see Frank and Alice. Sirius was right about them, it was like they hadn't existed. They truly had suffered a fate worse than death. And that was certainly saying a lot since, at the time, I had just had my own encounter with death.

The next month after leaving the hospital, was completely dedicated to house hunting. We were unsuccessful for weeks, the month of December bleeding quickly in to January, when finally, as if we had been ignoring it, Sirius found the most incredible house in Sissinghurst, the same town I had grown up in. This house was on the farther end of the hillside, nowhere really near my old home, but nevertheless, it was there.

The house was amazing in that it had the exact amount of rooms we needed, which ended up being seven in total-lucky for us the house had eight! And five bathrooms, we would never need to wait in line to use the loo, ever again. The house was secluded, far away from all the other homes in the countryside, which I didn't mind because that meant the kids could eventually use their magic outside as well.

Sirius fell in love with the house because he figured that sledding down the hill that was in our backyard was going to be positively superb.

After moving in, just two weeks in, Lily announced she was pregnant, and having a girl nevertheless! She was apparently a little less than two months along at that point, and she and James were absolutely ecstatic. We soon figured out who was getting the spare room.

And so, at the end of January after we moved in and after the great reveal of Lily and James's second child, we settled in nicely to our new home. I had sold my father's house, seeing as how there wasn't going to be a need for it any longer, while Sirius kept his Uncle Alphard's for whenever we wanted some alone time. The estate remained in Spain, along with Juan's former home. That one we had decided to give to the Ministry of Magic in Spain in case they needed a safe house.

With that being said, just in case anyone was wondering, I still could do magic with my wand, but anything without it was near impossible. It was strange having to adjust back to my wand, having relied on my hands and my ring for so long, but, I was able to put my ring away with a smile on my face, after all, I had made it out of that horrible night alive.

I had kept my animagus though, I was very happy about that.

And who knew? Maybe Elli would be a Heron just like her Mum.

Sirius and I had not gone back to work in case anyone was wondering that as well. We had decided that we could still be Aurors, but somehow we had convinced Moody in to not getting office hours. Sirius thought that he had agreed to that because he was still in love with me, despite the fact that I had lost my powers.

The months then continued on, living with my friends was easy enough, after all, we had done it before. We had split the expenses of everything and life was easy. I could not remember the last time that I had said that-I wasn't sure that I had ever said that to be honest.

Then, when May rolled around, we had to celebrate my daughter's one year old birthday. It was hard to believe she was already a year old and so intelligent! She was already walking, and mimicking certain words and sounds and she was just too cute.

Then after May was June, which meant the celebration of Mason and Caspian's birthday on the seventeenth. My little men were three years old. Three years old! They were already little professionals on their broomsticks, and walking and talking like there was no tomorrow. It was like just yesterday I had been puking my brains out and crying hysterically because I was having twins.

Three years later I couldn't imagine my life out them.

On June thirtieth, which began like any normal day in our insane household, resulted in Zoe's water breaking as we cleaned up our kitchen after breakfast one morning. We all had to rush her to the hospital, leaving the kids with Mr. and Mrs. Potter.

Later that afternoon, sometime around three o'clock, Zoe gave birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl which they named Amelia Isabella Lupin.

I loved the name!

A month later we celebrated my own birthday, my wedding anniversary, and Harry's birthday.

Summer always held the busiest months for us.

It was scary how quickly the months passed, because before we knew it, Summer was over and we were soaring through Fall, the chilly weather getting a huge welcoming on our part because the Summer in Sissinghurst had been brutal.

Then, on October first, at sometime around four in the morning, James came running in to mine and Sirius's room to tell us that Lily needed to go to the hospital stat. Before we knew it, at seven AM, Lily had given birth to another beautiful little girl to add to the group, whom she and James had named Violet Elizabeth Potter.

Another name I had loved.

Our lives were brilliant.

But, if anyone was wondering, Sirius and I were done with kids, I promise. Mason, Caspian, and Elli were more than enough-perfect, of course-but more than enough nevertheless.

And suddenly, we were in November. Less than a month until Zoe and Remus's wedding in Spain, and we had to prepare for everything. Arrangements were made for the six of us and our kids to stay in the estate, while as mine and Sirius's gift to Zoe and Remus, we put up the rest of the guests in another estate that was for rent nearby.

The reception however, was going to be in mine and Sirius's estate house because we did not want to dirty the ones that did not belong to us.

We were all very excited for the wedding.

And when it was just a week before the much anticipated wedding, Zoe, Lily, and I were running around like Hippogriffs with their heads cut off as we made some final preparations, going back and forth between Spain and Sissinghurst while the fathers of our children babysat most of the time.

It was a difficult process, but we had certainly managed.

When December seventh had arrived, after we had a girls' night with Zoe, Lily, myself, Mrs. Evans, Mrs. Potter, and Mrs. Hurley, we began to prepare for the wedding that was happening in just a few hours.

We woke up and moved fast, getting each of us in to hair and make-up. Mrs. Potter working her usual wonders on our hair. Lily and I kept ours up in high, neat ponytails, while Zoe's was kept down in gorgeous waves.

And Lily and I were both bridesmaids, but neither of us were maid of honor because Zoe just couldn't pick.

So Lily and I had to give the speech together, meaning the same went for Sirius and James, Remus's groomsmen.

Zoe looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown. It was a silky material that hugged her body, but not in that provocative manner. It was long, with a train that was a descent length, but you couldn't see her shoes, so my little Zoe was wearing flats because she didn't want to rip her dress! At the bust there was a little crystal design that cinched the material perfectly, exposing just a bit of chest, but nothing inappropriate for a wedding.

She looked perfect.

When the time came for the wedding, she was practically hyperventilating though, which didn't really surprise me, because I was pretty damn nervous before my wedding as well, as was Lily who had told me there were Hippogriffs flying about in her stomach.

Mrs. Potter gave me the okay to start heading out to the little gazebo we had built for them to stand on, along with a little platform we had manged to build for their to be a steady ground for the chairs for the guests and for Lily, James, Sirius, and I to stand on.

I began to walk down the aisle we had built, my eyes locking on Sirius's.

He winked at me.

Damn my husband was attractive. I don't know what it was about Sirius in a suit, but it was one of the most wonderful sights to set your gaze upon.

"Mummy! Mummy!" I heard being whispered over some soft music that was being played.

I looked to my side and gave Mason and Caspian a little wave as they bounced in their seats by Andromeda, Ted, and Dora, little Elli sitting on Andy's lap. I put a finger to my lips, hushing them because if not they would be screaming throughout the entire service.

Sirius was chuckling up next to James who was making faces at Harry to keep him entertained.

I rolled my eyes as I stood up next to the small little makeshift altar.

Lily followed, hushing a giggling Harry who couldn't suppress his laughter as James continued to make him laugh.

She got up to where I was, standing next to me. "My two month old daughter who goes to the bathroom in her underwear is more mature than my husband."

I laughed lightly. "Lilypop, would you honestly have him any other way?"

She wrinkled her nose, smiling as she did so. "No, probably not."

I smiled. "Exactly my point. Look at my husband over there. Do you think he's brushed his hair today?"

She peeked over at Sirius as Zoe began to walk down the aisle. "Um, no. I don't believe he has. What's your point?"

I grinned. "I embrace his unruliness. Look at him, he's a total stud with that messy hair and knicker dropping grin."

She shuddered. "Please, don't you ever say 'knicker dropping' in regards to your messy haired husband ever again."

I laughed once more as Zoe approached got closer to where we were. "He's a total knicker dropper! You wouldn't call James a knicker dropper?"

She plugged her ears and then raised an eyebrow at me. "Please stop saying that word! And I would like to think I'm the only one whose knickers he's dropping."

I rolled my eyes. "Obviously."

The ceremony began and I kept my eyes fixed between Sirius and our kids throughout the whole the entire ritual. How could I focus with my gorgeous husband just a few feet away, my antsy boys who kept running up and down the aisle, and Elli who was playing in the sand just to the left of Andy and Ted.

Finally, after standing up there for what felt like absolutely forever, Remus and Zoe were pronounced husband and wife, quickly apparating to their room in my home.

Wasn't it funny how Lily and James and Sirius and I, along with Remus and Zoe now, had all gone straight to our beds to shag the hell out of new spouses?

We were such a strange group of friends.

All of the guests had made it into the house, Sirius and I hanging back for a moment on the beach, me kicking my shoes off and holding them in my hand.

Sirius leaned down and kissed me softly. "Mmm. Successful wedding, eh?"

I nodded, resting my head on his chest. "I think so. Mason and Caspian were horrible."

He chuckled. "Well, they are our children after all. At least Elli was quiet."

I grinned. "She is my daughter after all."

He rolled his eyes. "I'm not her father?"

I smiled, grabbing him by the collar and pulling him down to my lips. "Yes, but lets face it, all the good things of our kids obviously come from me."

He snorted. "And all the bad comes from me? That's not very nice."

I shrugged. "Who ever said I was nice?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea. How did I fall in love with you, exactly?"

I frowned. "Now that's not very nice."

He pouted and then chuckled. "I was just kidding. Now, maybe we should everyone before they start thinking it's our wedding day."

I laughed, leaning in to him as he put his arm around me and we walked in to the house.

The reception was fun and lively. Honestly, was there ever a dull moment with a crowd like us? Moody had gotten so pissed that he had managed to do a dance that Lily called the Cabbage Patch? I had never seen it but if my first impression of it was because of Moody, it was certainly not a very good one.

Then, when it came in time for the speeches, Lily and I made sure that we went first so that James and Sirius could pull something together before the actual speech because, like always, they had not prepared and planned to wing it.

Lily began. "Once upon a time there was a girl named Zoe Hurley."

I grinned. "Who lived in a far away land called London."

We definitely had everyone's attention.

"One day, she found out she was a witch-but not the ugly kind with a wart on her nose."

I shook my head. "Like a real, powerful, magical witch."

"She went to this school called Hogwarts...again, no warts were involved."

I giggled. "Right, no warts. And one day, her eyes fell upon a scrawny little book nerd named Remus."

Lily laughed. "Yes, very scrawny. And he had this group of horrible, smelly, messy boys who were his friends."

I nodded. "Very smelly. But she loved old Remy, and so, Lily and I decided to take her under our very capable wings."

Everyone was laughing at this point, even the boys.

Lily was grinning. "And we taught her how to whip that boy in shape!"

I slammed my fist on the table. "In shape!"

Remus was blushing.

Zoe was giggling hysterically though.

Lily laughed. "Anyways, she moved in with us, and we formed an alliance against the men."

I nodded. "No men in our alliance-they smelled!"

"And finally, here we are! She's now married to the smelly, scrawny, book nerd boy."

I smiled. "And we love them both to death, and wish them all the happiness in the world!"

"Because they deserve it!"

And then at the same time we shouted, "cheers!"

Everyone was laughing and clapping as they clinked their glasses together.

I high-fived Zoe as we sat down.

James and Sirius stood up now, waiting to give their little speech.

James scratched the back of his head. "Er, I don't know how we're going to top that, but we're going to try!"

Sirius cleared his throat. "There once was a chap named Moony."

James grinned. "Who everyone thought was looney."

"With his nose stuck in a book."

"And quite an excellent cook."

"We added him to our group of mates."

"In hopes that he could find us some dates."

"Not really."

"No."

Everyone was cracking up now, even I couldn't suppress the giggle fit that was encompassing me as I gripped Lily's arm trying to hold my composure.

"He's a really good bloke."

"But he can't take a joke."

"And he doesn't find us funny!"

"How rude!"

"I know!"

"We love him all the same."

"And wish him the best."

"Oi! Lets all give cheers to Moony!"

"Cheers to Moony!"

How could they come up with something so great in just five minutes? It put our lame little story to pieces.

Damn them and their talents and charm.

After our speeches, the party wound down, our guests deciding it was late and it was time for bed. Sirius and I had already put the boys to bed ages ago, and had decided to call it a night quite early ourselves, just wanting to snuggle up to one another.

We were in bed, our bodies wrapped around one another, and my head resting against his chest, the sound of his heart beat calming me.

"We've come a long way," he murmured against my forehead.

I nodded. "Yes, we have. I'm glad we did it together."

"Did what?"

"Everything. We've literally grown up with another, dealt with things that many others will never have to deal with probably, got married, had kids, survived a war. I don't know if I could have done any of those things without you," I explained.

He bent forward and kissed me softly. "Mmm, I know what you mean. I never saw myself with a family and married until you. You have made all the difference in my life."

I smiled. "Same goes for you. I can't remember how I functioned without you. I mean, you were in my life before, but we were always bickering and trying to jinx one another if I do remember."

He chuckled lightly. "That's true. I was just always blind with jealousy when another guy got near you. But you know what, who cares? I've got you now." His grip around me tightened. "I've got you right here."

I reached up to kiss him. "You've got me right here forever. Just like I've got you."

He nodded. "I love you, Elaine. I love you, I love you, I love you."

I smiled against his lips. "I love you too, Sirius. Always have, always will."

He kissed me once more, reminding me just how much I loved him.

My true life, the life that I had been really living, began with him and it was going to continue with him. Sirius was by my side where he was meant to be, and I in his arms, just where I had always meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I would just like to thank everyone one more time for their amazing support! So, to **rosebudlilac, slythernprincess, taliathecat, PhoenixPatronus, Madeline Cullen, Random, EmilyRae92, CurlsOfGlory, mikaela97, GreyHaru, Liztastic, Girl-With-No-Name x, Sarah, NymphadoraLupin98, Ssjstar86, Luli Cullen, SlightlyCrazy, xxvisuallkeii, The Shadow King,** **Zoexclaire ,circular-illumination, LyssaLoo62, Nameless Fable, miZaru667, twinemma26,** **LoveTheCrazy, Nizuna Fujieda, WordVortex74, CatAnne78, boblovespotter, belleslvtr1867, untamed00notbroken, Stargazer2000, TWHATT18, slavexrose, likepurpleteal, lflem123, LOL, pourquoibella, PrincessDripDrop, Fauxnadian, thebritishone, Padfootforever1996, Little Flipendo, MorganEmma29, Helmi, rainbowpop., Natalia Danielle, LostCurrency, mykk47, Stephanie, corbsxx, **and** c0urtshipdating. **The reviews honestly just make me want to write constantly and make this story as good as I possibly can!

Okay, I'm going to make a list of all my favorite stories that I have read and I think that everyone else would like! I've read some really great ones as of late:

**A Hogwarts Love Story by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Love Story for Remus Lupin by Girl-With-No-Name x**

**Since Forever by CatAnne78**

**The Healer by miZaru667**

**The Pursuit of Friendship by taliathecat**

**Thorns of a Rose by Phoenix Patronus**

Those are some of my favorites! Give them a read, I'm sure you will love them all!

If you all haven't taken a look, I have tons of links on my page regarding _Marauder Meets Girl _if you all would like to take a look!

Don't forget to add me on Pottermore :)

Also, please, please go check out **A Slytherin and Gryffindor Love Story! **It's my new story and I would really love it if everyone gave it a shot!

Thank you all once more!

-Yani :)


End file.
